Legacy of the Queen, IV of Tok'Ra Legacy Series
by Pagan Twylight
Summary: Seq to DOTQ, BOMH - the hunt for the queens continue. The System Lords don't know about the Tok'Ra Queens. SG1, Tok'Ra, & Furlings must find them before they do. Sam/Lan/Mar, Dan/OC, Malek/OC. A new threat rises on the horizon, one involving the Goa'uld
1. Return to Valdellon Prologue LOTQ

**_Story Summary_** _- The search for the young Tok'Ra Queens continues. The System Lords do not yet know about the Tok'Ra Queens. SG1, the Tok'Ra and the Furlings must find them before they learn of them. The System Lords form a new alliance, one that is wholly and completely evil, in order to attempt to defeat the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra once and for all. Ba'al becomes suspicious of their new ally and makes a remarkable decision in the manner of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" and "love conquers all". In order for SG1, and the Tok'Ra to overcome this new threat, they must look, with Daniel, to the distant past and continue to learn, trust, and believe in the sometimes unbelievable. _

**_Genre:_**_ Romance/_ _Drama/Action/Fantasy._

**_Main Pairings_**_: Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Kataya, Malek/Gwennetha, **Minor Pairings:** Janet/Merdwin, Jacob/Selmak/Jocasta, Jack/Other, Teal'c/Other_

**_Rating:_**_ Will be censored to fit under M, but the first part will be T. The Original NC-17 version is on Symbiotica and on my website which is my homepage in my bio._

* * *

_**Amat wyn –** My Love_

_**Amat -** Love  
_

* * *

**"**_**Italics" –** Symbiote – Host or Telepathic Communications_

* * *

**_Legacy of the Queen_**

**_Prologue_**

**_Return to Valdellon_**

* * *

Sam and Martouf sat on the rocks looking out over the lake on Coreegadon. So much had changed so swiftly that they were still somewhat breathless. Not long ago, she and Kataya were trapped in the All and still battling Bastet. Slightly more than three weeks ago, they had finally defeated her and been able to return to the mortal realm from the All. They had been relieved. Martouf, Lantash, Malek, and Daniel had been overjoyed.

Sam's return had thrown her into a Furling heat cycle, something none of them had expected, and she was now going to present Martouf and Lantash with the requisite two children. She smiled remembering their less than enthusiastic reaction to the news as they experienced the symptoms with her.

Not only that, but just a day or so before they returned, Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash discovered evidence left by Egeria that pointed not only to the existence of more symbiotes, but also to Tok'Ra queens. They had found more than the possibility of both mature and immature symbiotes as well as queens, though.

They were still trying to assimilate the vastness of the discovery and its ramifications on the Tok'Ra and the universe in general because what they found was a world populated by willing hosts. They were not just willing either; they were eager, excited, and delighted. The residents of Valdellon, the world on which they discovered the information left by Egeria, had grown up hoping for the day the discovery of the symbiotes arrived so that they could join with them.

Among the population were many of Egeria's first-born children. Those that wished to share the host's bodies, but had no desire to fight the System Lords, unlike their later born brethren. In this atmosphere, children grew up honoring the symbiote and considering it a matter of great pride to be able to claim a family member who hosted one.

Not only were the people of Valdellon brought up wanting to join with a symbiote, they grew up wanting to take up arms against the Goa'uld. Against the abomination that had killed their dear Egeria. They were all aware that Egeria left her young with a very strong need to defeat the Goa'uld System Lords. Furthermore, they all knew that as their hosts, they would also be going into battle against them. They learned this from the time they were old enough to understand it as well as what it meant and this was simply the way they expected it to be.

Needless to say, the availability of so many eager and willing hosts had shocked and amazed the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra who gathered there. The information was wonderful, exciting, and astounding, most especially for the Tok'Ra. That they were overwhelmed, as well as overjoyed, was obvious and it was no surprise to anyone that they were still attempting to assimilate the sudden change in their fortunes and exactly what it meant to the Tok'Ra as a race. It was not unusual to come upon one of them simply staring off into space, a look of wonder on their face and a smile on their lips. The Furling were not as amazed by the turn of events as the others were, but they were quite clearly happy and delighted with the situation.

Four days ago, they came to Coreegadon and found the first of the mature symbiotes. There could be as many as ten thousand of them, not two thousand as they originally thought, and they had been pairing up hosts and symbiotes ever since.

Although there were still symbiotes and hosts to be paired, the newly blended Tok'Ra were taking over those duties. Knowing that the expertise of their older siblings, along with that of the Furling, were no farther than a short Chaappa'ai trip away, they had happily agreed to oversee the remainder of the blendings in the Temple of Coreegadon. They were anxious for the group of searchers to resume their quest for the other clutches of symbiotes and, of course, the little queens.

The members of the search party shared their feelings, for they all found that their thoughts frequently turned to the library on Valdellon and the knowledge, information, and hope still hidden within the many books, crystals, and manuscripts awaiting them there.

Tonight all of them, except Daniel, would return to Valdellon. Tomorrow they would once again begin the process of sorting through the abundance of material awaiting them there. Daniel would remain behind on Coreegadon to wrap up what little remained to do on the translations. He was about to bring this project to its conclusion, and he fully expected to rejoin his friends and his lover, if not later tonight, then certainly by sometime early tomorrow. He had every intention of accomplishing his goal as quickly as possible and surprising Kataya by joining her during the night. He smiled thinking about how she would greet and welcome him into their bed. Yup. If it was humanly possible he would bring this to an end tonight.

* * *

Martouf stood and held out his hand to his Samantha.

"I still have a few things to gather, Martouf, but it will not take me long. I will be with you in a few minutes."

"Do not rush, Samantha. We have time."

"I know, but I still won't be long." She smiled cheekily at him as she skipped out of his reach, when he tried to swat her on the butt. "Ah, ah. No fair smacking the pregnant lady."

"Then the pregnant lady should be more careful. You could trip on these rocks, Samantha. Please, do not take chances."

Sam laughed at him, but slowed to a sedate and careful walk. Something happening to her and the kits was, after all, his as well as Lantash's, greatest nightmare. She would not add to it. Taking his hand, she headed for the camp they were living in, only shooing him toward the group of men standing to one side talking, after they left the rocks.

* * *

Selmak greeted them as they walked up, and Martouf gave control to Lantash. "Well, Lantash, it is over for us. I think that the new Tok'Ra can handle the remainder of the blendings. They can contact someone if something happens and they need help."

"I agree, Selmak. I believe that Valynara, or her daughter, will be here tomorrow to insure that any pair needing the added assurance of a mind link will not have to wait longer than necessary, for they will complete them quickly. I see no reason for us to remain. There are enough new Tok'Ra that we can go back, with a clear conscience, to our search for the other symbiotes and the Queens that are still waiting to be found."

"Absolutely. As exciting as this is, I believe we would be put to better use in unraveling the clues to where they are," Selmak replied.

Lantash nodded and turned to answer someone else.

Selmak gazed across to the Temple where the blendings were taking place. He watched as Merdwin exited the Temple. The sun caught the blackness of his hair and the silver at his temples. The silver he had gained saving Samantha and Kataya's lives and souls.

They certainly owed a great deal to the Furling. Not just to Merdwin, much as he had done for them, but to Artereos, Kataya, and now Valynara, as well. Without them, none of this would be happening. Without Artereos, Kataya, Merdwin, and the Katteri-enti Warriors they had brought to the SGC to help them fight Bastet, they would all be dead, Tok'Ra and Tau'ri alike, instead of standing here helping to "_birth_" new Tok'Ra.

Yes, they owed that almost immortal race more than they could ever repay, but then, they neither asked for, nor wanted, repayment. They wanted justice, and they wanted their people to be happy, content, and back within their circle, if not in body, then by knowing they were welcome there.

The fact that both Samantha and Daniel belonged within their ranks had been a shock, but once assimilated, they had all realized it changed nothing about their personalities. They were the same as they had always been. They could just do a few things they could not before. Like talking to you inside your head and using energy as a weapon. Well, Samantha could also change into a beautiful and deadly Dragon now, if she needed to. Watching her fight as the Dragon of the Star against Morgasha/Bastet had been an experience he hoped he never had to see again. Furthermore, perhaps, now that Samantha was carrying kits, she could not change until after her pregnancy was over. Selmak felt Jacob smile at the thought of them being grandparents again and smiled back at him.

At least Daniel did not have the abilities that Merdwin and Kataya had, although he, too, was remembering more of his past as time went by. He could link and talk telepathically easily now, but he still was not able to use energy to fight with. Daniel certainly remembered Kataya and the love he had always had for her. A love that had lived for millennia as over and over both died and were reborn, always finding each other eventually.

_"Did you wish to take control back, Jacob?"_ Selmak asked, knowing that normally he would be the one directing them while Selmak watched and assimilated what was going on around them.

_"Not particularly, Sel. I know you enjoy talking to Merdwin, and it looks like he'll be heading our way shortly." _

_"Very well; we will continue as we are for now then," _

As Merdwin turned from talking to the Tok'Ra at the Temple doorway, he smiled at them from across the distance that separated them; once again, the feline grace and beauty of the man forcefully struck Selmak. Tall and slender, raven haired with dark blue, mesmerizing eyes, he turned women's heads wherever he went. Watching him as he started to saunter toward them, Selmak sighed. Although the silver at Merdwin's temples was distinguished and took nothing away from his amazingly handsome good looks, he was sorry that they had been partially to blame for putting it there.

Then again, Selmak had to admit that the ordeal they endured during the past six months did not appear to have changed him in any other way. He was still very charismatic to both men and women. They were drawn to him and enjoyed being around him. He was not only extremely likable, but apparently, he exuded a great deal of sex appeal, judging by the looks he garnered from the women. Daur'rin and Jocasta had assured Jacob and him that it was so.

He knew that he had heard him speak in a tone of voice that had every woman within hearing range looking at him as if they would like to throw him to the floor and have their way with him. Seduction personified, or so Samantha had told Jacob, when he had questioned her later about the incident that had taken place in the Temple of Coreegadon during their discussion of whether or not they needed more searchers. The men had not heard the same thing, evidently, because it had not done anything to them other than cause a little envy, and if he had not noticed the women's reaction, he would not have realized anything had happened.

Samantha had explained that it was an unconscious tone in his voice, and that he had to suppress it consciously. He had forgotten to do so and had he continued to use it, she assured them, the women could very possibly have followed him anywhere he wanted them to. Kataya, too, had to be careful, for hers was quite pronounced, though not as strong as Merdwin's. His was exceptionally strong and enticing.

It was a Furling trait and many of them had it to a lesser or greater degree. Moreover, even though they were quite young at its first appearance, instruction on controlling it, along with the consequences of not doing so, began immediately. Consenting partners often used it as part of the mating ritual; at all other times, it was to be controlled. Furling's were, for the most part, not affected as deeply and strongly by it as were "_others_", although it did still affect them. Furling law considered it a crime to use it for seduction of an "_other_," or anyone else, for that matter, but especially on an "_other_," and penalties were often assigned. Consenting adults, however, could use it whenever they chose to do so.

If he was really interested, Sam was sure that Kat would demonstrate hers to him. As long as he did not blame her, if he ended up trotting after her like a puppy dog until the effect wore off, if she miscalculated and kept it up too long. The thing was that it was such a beautiful lilt in the voice that it was just plain lovely to listen to, and you wanted to hear it again and again. Selmak had thanked her for her offer, but declined, at least for now.

Voice, charisma, and looks aside, the man was an amazing warrior, for all practical purposes virtually indestructible; he and Jacob were certainly very glad that they were on the same side in the war against the System Lords. He had never seen him manifest fully as a Katteri-enti, but he had seen other of their Warriors transform into the human being that was a Katteri-enti Warrior.

Once a Katteri-enti manifestation was complete, they were more muscular and taller. They had inch or more long incisors and one to two inch long claws, which extended from their fingertips. Their eyes would glow amethyst, sapphire, gold, or a deep dark emerald green depending on their original eye color. Surrounding all of this were swirls of colored energy that reached out and killed, or at the very least disabled their opponents. That did not count the sword and hand device that was slinging energy with deadly accuracy.

Oh yeah, as Jacob would say, he would love to see Merdwin, second only to Artereos, manifest as a Katteri-enti warrior in real action. Not just a practice session, which he had seen, but in true pitched battle. He believed that he would be truly awed and that in itself would take some doing after seeing Kataya and Samantha as both Katteri-enti and the Dragons.

It made him wonder what Artereos would be like as a full Katteri-enti Warrior in battle. He almost shuddered at the thought of all that leashed power released upon something or someone. Merdwin would be awesome. Artereos, well, he was not sure he even had a word for what Artereos would be.

_"Actually, Sel, I'm not sure there would be a lot of difference. I know they say that Artereos is the greatest Warrior of the All, but, hey, Merdwin has all of his other abilities that he can add to the mix, doesn't he?" _Jacob commented on Selmak's thoughts about Merdwin

_"You are speaking of his Enchanter, Sorcerer, and Warlock abilities are you not, Jacob? I believe that what you say could be true, however, for pure energy, power, and fighting abilities, which is what I believe they mean; I think that Artereos would be more powerful. A very unsettling thought if he were not on our side." _

Jacob laughed at Selmak's understatement. _"Yeah. Very unsettling,"_ he concurred, then added, _"Like you, I am really, really glad that he is on our side. Hell, Merdwin, too, for that matter."_

Leaving his conversation with Jacob, for the moment, Selmak smiled at the man they were thinking and talking about as he strode up to them and joined the group of men congregated there.

Merdwin immediately opened a conversation, saying, "So, Selmak, are we about ready to return to Valdellon? I must admit that I am anxious to return. Samantha and Kataya have returned from their deaths. Their journey into the All for healing and the return of their true spirits is finished, and they are well again, if not at full strength. We will be able to put all of our efforts into searching for the little Queens, and I am more than ready to begin again. Now that I can leave Malek's side and he and Gwennetha have resolved their problems, I can truly begin to help. I am looking forward to it very much."

"I am getting excited about it again as well, Merdwin. Now that we are about to head back and start again, I find myself anxious to leave. As exciting as this has been, and I must confess that it has been very exciting, I am ready to take up the search again."

"Yes, it has been quite exhilarating, and I am hopeful that this last find of Daniel's may hold some more information. Perhaps only a last letter from Egeria, but even that would be a welcome addition to our store of knowledge about her."

"Yes, it would." Selmak looked at him speculatively for a moment before changing the subject. "I am surprised that Kataya and Daniel have consented to be separated for tonight. I sometimes think that they do not like to be out of each other's sight for long and I cannot blame them for that. Five hundred years apart, eight weeks together and then parted again. It is no wonder they cannot bear to be apart for any length of time."

"Yes, it has been very difficult for them. They love one another so very much and yet, they have spent so much time apart. Kataya has always put her duty before her heart, and Daniel has always understood that. It is an amazing thing, actually, considering how non-military he sometimes is. Of course, over time he has slowly become more militarily minded. He loves her, and she loves him, that is what has always mattered in the end. Her Heartmates have been important as have his. Lantash and Daniel can attest to that as can I, but always they each take the one special place in each other's souls and hearts."

"Kataya is a beautiful woman and an excellent Warrior. I think her heart and her Warrior's training fight within her at times, but the warrior wins out. She does what she had to do and then turns to Daniel, for the shelter that her heart needs. As coldly dangerous, vicious, and deadly as she can be, I think that she still needs that warm place to return too. She still has a soft and delicate heart that weeps easily."

Murmuring his agreement, Selmak looked to where his daughter, Samantha, and Kataya were talking together. Samantha had many of her sister's characteristics, as well. She, too, had become a formidable warrior. Her love for Lantash and Martouf was every bit as strong and indestructible as was Kataya's for Daniel. When one saw them stand together as they were now, you could almost see the thread that bound them to each other and to their mates. It made sense since each of them loved and honored the same men. Each sister was bound to the other's mate by a heart-bond that would never die. Selmak smiled at Jacob and his feelings of contentment as he looked at them. He understood the feelings and shared them with his internal mate. His musings were cut short when Merdwin brought his attention back from surveying the two women.

Mentally picking up on Selmak and Jacob's stray thoughts and ruminations about Sam and Kataya, Merdwin agreed with them, saying, "Exactly, so. They are each very much in love with their respective mates, as well as, their sister's mates. The pairs complement one another in many ways, and that is one of the reasons that Kataya and Daniel, just as it is with Samantha, Martouf, and Lantash, are so perfect together." He shrugged slightly, before continuing to explain his meaning, "Kataya is the Warrior, and Daniel is the safe harbor."

Merdwin paused once more before stating almost softly, "Yet when he needs to be, Daniel is quite capable of being the coldly calculating warrior. Do not ever doubt that, for he can slit your throat as quickly and easily as I, and not think twice about doing so, if the circumstances merit it. You never need to worry if Daniel is watching your back, Selmak, I assure you. I know that some do worry, thinking him too much the academic as well as being something of a pacifist. They have no need to either wonder or fear."

Selmak looked at him for a long, silent, somewhat tense moment, and then he nodded decisively, stating tersely but firmly, "Understood."

Merdwin smiled and then laughed abruptly. "Come, there is no need, at least at this moment in time, for such serious discussion. I would rather speak of Kataya's beauty than of her vicious nature. It is amazing that something so lovely could be that coldly calculating and dangerous, is it not? It has often caught her enemies unaware."

"None of them think that anyone with such glorious gold and silver hair, dancing so softly around her face could possibly be dangerous. Those amazingly breathtaking violet colored eyes, surrounded and set off so beautifully by those long black lashes and perfectly arched brows, so wide-spaced, so innocent looking, surely, she cannot be a threat to them. The perfectly sculpted mouth would say nothing to wound or give false information. The satiny complexion, seemingly as soft as a flower's petal, the high, delicately tinted cheekbones, the lovely, enticing throat that makes one wish to ravish it; certainly, none of those could possibly belong to someone working against them or meaning them harm. Then, there is that which remains; the body one would almost be willing to _die_ for; it is easy to see its perfection. So delicate, so innocent, so—so deadly…at least, I tend to think that is their last thought, as she leaves them broken and bleeding to death. If, that is, they are not already dead."

Selmak shook his head. "You are a very cynical man, Merdwin."

He hesitated slightly before answering him, saying quietly, "I am a very old soul, Selmak. You realize that it is the same with Samantha as it is with Kataya. She is so beautiful that her enemies, too, will underestimate her. She, too, will leave them wondering those same things, as they lie broken and dying. She has a warrior's heart, and just as Martouf is her haven; Lantash is her warrior."

That statement, neither he nor Jacob could dispute, for it was most assuredly the truth, and therefore, he did not even try. He did have a question about Kataya though, and as Jacob was reminding him, this was the perfect opportunity to satisfy their curiosity, not to mention settle their bet. "You mentioned Kataya's eye color earlier, and I have to admit that it seems unusual as well as lovely. Where in the world did it come from? I have not noticed Furlings, other than Gwennetha, that have that color of eyes."

Merdwin smiled at him. Many people asked this question. "She received them from her mother. Many Wiccadians have violet and amethyst colored eyes, Selmak. In fact, it is considered quite common on Wiccadia and not unusual at all."

"It is strange how something that is so commonplace on one world can be so remarkably different on another. Due to intermarriage between the two races, there are Furlings that have that color but it is not as common as the green of Artereos', the deep blue of mine, or the lighter blue of Samantha's. Amber eyes are rarer for a Furling, as well, but they do show up in those that mated with Tok'Ra." He shrugged. "The father of Samantha's soul has blue eyes the same color as Jacob's wife's—and Samantha's. It is a lighter and more common color among us than the darker blue of mine, but both are seen often enough not to cause comment."

Selmak nodded. "Jacob has been asking me about it, and I found that I had never heard why they were that color and so could not tell him. He is now being very smug since that was his guess. I thought it could be something to do with the prophecy; he disagreed saying it was probably a common eye color and that she inherited it from her mother. I must now acknowledge that he was correct."

Merdwin laughed. "I am sorry I had to prove you wrong, Selmak."

Selmak smiled wryly, and shrugged, a habit he had picked up from Jacob. "It is not the first time that I have been proven wrong, Merdwin, and I doubt very much that it shall be the last."

As Sam walked up to the men who were standing and talking quietly together, they turned toward her. "Well, we are packed up and ready to head out as soon as you guys finish yammering," she said briskly, as she hefted her pack and watched Lantash frown. She laughed and turned toward the gate. Kat, Gwennetha, Taesha, and several other women waited patiently for her. As she strode toward them, she was aware of the silence behind her, followed by swift footsteps and rapid scrambling, as the men hastily gathered the remainder of their belongings and camping gear. They were on their way back to Valdellon and the quest for the daughters of the queen, the legacy that Egeria had left them. The Legacy of the Queen.

* * *

Sam stood at the window looking down upon the scene below. It had certainly changed since she had arrived three weeks ago. Now there were people coming and going, using the transporter to go to the Temple of the Twilight Nights and from there to Coreegadon to be paired with a symbiote, or as they called them, their lifemate. She liked that name for the symbiote and felt it was a very apt description, for they did, in fact, become life-long mates.

Martouf's arms came around her, as he softly stepped behind her. The sun was just falling below the hills, and the beautiful twilight was soon upon them. It never ceased to amaze her. Such startling colors and bright stars and yet a moon would soon be up as well. It would be a bright and glorious night. The Temple on Valdellon lived up to its name. The Temple of the Twilight Nights sat off by itself where one could watch the universe go by in utter peace and beauty; they had done so many nights already. However, they would not do so tonight. Tonight she was very tired for some reason. All she wanted to do was go to sleep as soon as possible. Thankfully, they would eat early.

She smiled as Martouf's hands rubbed the slight swelling of her belly where the twins lie snuggled together. She was already feeling light fluttering movements, but she had not yet told him or Lantash. She felt Martouf stop moving and realized that he was not breathing. Yes, there it was again, a light little fluttering, right under his hand.

"Samantha?"

"Yes, Martouf, that is one of the little ones saying hello to you. They are just now beginning to make themselves known. I talked to Kataya earlier today when I felt it, and she said it could happen any time now. I am going to start to grow pretty fast, too, you know. You should probably be prepared for that."

Not taking his eyes or his hand from her abdomen, he walked around in front of her and dropped to his knees. Lantash came forward and looked up at her for a moment before lowering his eyes once again. They waited in silence for several minutes before the slight flutter came one more time. He smiled and stood, his face holding an expression bordering on awe. These were their children; with each new occurrence, they became more and more real to them.

"They really are not very active yet, Lantash. You are very lucky that they moved again. From what I have been able to find out, they are pretty much just laying around for the first part of the entire thing. I am only three weeks along, so we could have as long as four months and a week to go yet. Furling births can take five months, though Kataya says the majority are four to four and a half."

"I understand, my Samantha. Now it is time for you to rest. Come, you must get ready for a nap. You have not slept in a bed for several nights; you must be very tired."

"Actually, I am tired, but I think it is just the release of all the tension from the excitement of finding the symbiotes. It was exciting, Lantash."

"Yes. Yes, it was, my Samantha, and I hope we will be able to do so again, soon."

Sam yawned and nodded her head. She smiled at them, reached up, and gave Lantash a quick kiss, before he released to Martouf. Watching as they changed, she then kissed Martouf. "I'm going to get ready for that nap. I feel like I could fall asleep standing here."

"All right. I will wait here for you. Go ahead, _Amat Wyn_."

Ten minutes later, they were both on the bed, and Martouf pulled his Samantha into his arms. As she began to caress him, he grasped her hands gently. "No, I do not believe that now is the right time, Samantha; perhaps later tonight if you are no longer tired. You need to rest and so do I. Neither Lantash, you nor I, have rested long, or well, for the last few days. As good as making love to you sounds to us, and as much as I know you would do it for our sake, I do not believe that you truly wish to right now, do you?"

Sam sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "No, not really, I am just so sleepy. I am sorry."

"Do not be. I am sleepy too. Come, let me wrap you in my arms, and that is all I need. That is all we need to make us content. We love you, Samantha."

Sam did not answer. She was already asleep.

* * *

Martouf looked at Samantha as she stood gazing out into the night. "It was a wonderful meal, as always. Lantash is complaining that I am making him work too hard to keep me from gaining weight. He is very particular about how we look, you know."

Sam laughed softly as she turned back to the room and slid into the bed. "So it is only Lantash that is vain about your body? Somehow, I do not quite believe that, _Amat._ I think that you are both equally careful of how you look. There is nothing wrong with that."

"We will stay this way for you and because it would be harder to be a warrior if we allowed our body to become less fit and heavier."

"Very true." Sam yawned delicately. Sliding into the bed next to her, Martouf brought her into his arms and began to stroke her back softly. It was not long before he heard the even breathing that announced she was asleep.

"_Now, we too, will get some extra sleep, Martouf. It will not hurt us to go straight to sleep for one night." _

_"I am almost there already, dear one." _

_"Of course you are. I have seen to it. Goodnight."_

_"Night."_

* * *

Why was she back on Coreegadon? Moreover, why was she walking along this beach? It was dark and cool. Where were Martouf and Lantash?

The moon was up. She felt that she should hurry; she had to hurry. Yes, she had to run but she was not sure why. Up ahead there were some rocks. Maybe she could shelter there. Shelter from what? She was not sure what or why, but whatever it was it would be very, very bad.

There was a rumbling noise and the ground shook. Oh, God no. Was it a mother ship? Not now that they had just found the symbiotes. Daniel was up ahead on those rocks, and he was waving to her. She looked back toward the way she had come but saw nothing. The ground had stopped shaking and the noise had stopped. She turned around, but Daniel was gone. Had they taken Daniel? Where was he? For that matter, why had the landscape changed so drastically? "Daniel? Daniel! Daniel!"

Sam woke up sobbing and screaming Daniel's name, as Martouf tried to soothe her. "Samantha, it was a dream. Come, you were having a night-terror. I will hold you. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I have to go tell Kataya. Daniel is gone. He is—I think he is dying."

"Samantha, you have had a night-terror. Hush now, lie down and let me hold you."

Sam laid back down on the bed. She was missing something. Something in her dream. She could feel it. She replayed it over and over. All she knew was that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

TBC


	2. Delimma Ch 1 LOTQ

**_Chapter One Summary: _**_Daniel remained behind on Coreegadon to finish translating on last panel. Deciding to take a break, he talks to a newly blended Tok'Ra, before taking a walk. He becomes immersed in considering whether or not he wants to blend with Darkyn-Threnn and doesn't realize that there are things going on around him that he should be noticing. The results are not good.  
_

**_Rating this Chapter: _**_PG-13 _

**_Siesht' tat'mate_**_ – A Furling beverage very like coffee_

**_Amat wyn_**_ – My Love_

**_Igisadonis wyn_**_ - My Beloved_

**_Igisadonis_**- Beloved

**_"Italics"_**_ – Symbiote-Host, or Telepathic communications or remembered conversations and/or thoughts_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Dilemma**_

* * *

Daniel groaned as he climbed to his feet. Putting his hand to his neck, he rubbed it as he rolled his head from one side to the other, before lifting and shrugging his shoulders several times. His body felt as if it hadn't moved for hours. Looking at his watch, he grinned to himself as he realized that it could legitimately feel that way because it quite literally had not.

He shook his head as he turned to look around the temple. A dark-haired, handsome man standing to one side noticed him, quickly turned, and walked to an area set up on one side of the room. Pouring some black, hot liquid into a drinking vessel, he quickly carried it to Daniel Jackson, one of the brilliant people who, he understood, they had to thank for this joyous day.

He had hoped all afternoon and into the night that he would have an excuse to speak to him, to meet him, and now that it had come, he did not know what to say. He had been struck dumb with awe. His new symbiote was encouraging him, "_Simply tell him hello, and thank him for what he has done. That is all you must do._"

"_I am afraid my voice will fail_."

"_I will not allow that to happen, Zaris. You may speak without fear of that now that you have me. Go on, say hello."_

"_All right."_

Bowing low, he offered the drink up to the man who had played such an important role in their lives. "Hello, Dr. Jackson. Do you wish for some _Siesht'tat'mate? _You have been working for many hours without rest."

"Yes, thank you. My body can tell it, too." After taking a drink, he smiled at the other man, saying, "You are Zaris, is that right? I thought I heard someone call you that earlier."

Zaris's eyes rounded as he heard his name on Daniel's lips. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Daniel nodded, still savoring his "_coffee_". "You are a distant cousin of Alys'yat's aren't you? She was telling me earlier that you would be getting a symbiote. She was very excited for you. I'm very happy to meet you. Have you found your lifemate yet?"

"Yes. His name is Sthet and we joined several hours ago. I am now taking my turn at attending within the temple, and I am looking forward to doing my turn outside. It will be within the next hour or so. It is a wondrous event for us, but you already know that. I am sure you have been told that over and over, until you are tired of hearing it." He dipped is head, feeling almost embarrassed at his seeming inability to stop the words rushing from his mouth. He closed his lips firmly.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I imagine it is a day of celebration for all of your people, and I know that the symbiotes must be overjoyed as well. They have been here for millennia with no way to know if they would ever be found. It has to be a huge relief to them. I'm just so thankful that we found them. I know the Tok'Ra are relieved and happy about it too. Selmak was so very nervous when he went to make the first contact; I thought he wasn't going to be able to do it." Daniel smiled quietly at the young man, reassuring him that his joy was shared by them all.

Daniel sighed as he finished the remainder of his drink and watched a newly made Tok'Ra walk into the area where they were standing. Zaris turned to him and smiled. "I must go and talk to them. It is part of what I am here to do for now, but before I do is there anything else I may do or get for you, Dr. Jackson? You are welcome to anything we have. You have only to ask."

"Thank you, Zaris, but that isn't necessary. In fact, I think I'm going to go for a walk. I've been so busy translating that information that I haven't moved for hours, and I'm really stiff. Kataya and I usually walk in the evening, and I might as well go, even though she isn't here. It's not like there are any dangers here. There's a beautiful pool surrounded by rocks and cliffs not far from here. I should be back within the hour, and then I should be able to finish those translations and head on home later tonight. It isn't really very late on Valdellon yet and if possible, I prefer to spend the night with my mate."

Zaris bowed his head and smiled. "I will wish you a pleasant walk then, Dr. Jackson. I will talk to you later when you return."

"All right. See you later, Zaris."

Daniel walked outside the Temple of Coreegadon and wandered down toward the water's edge, but turned and walked parallel to it before he reached the water. Soon he would be in a rocky area that would slowly rise to the outcropping rising above the pool. It was a lovely place. Several feet below was a beautiful shining pool that glimmered in both sunlight and moonlight. He and Kataya had found it almost as soon as they had a few minutes to themselves. After that, they had often found their footsteps leading them to this rocky cliff-like area where they could sit and look out over the waters of the lake.

Kataya. Dear God, he missed her already. She had been gone less than twelve hours, yet he felt his heart clenching, needing her near. How had he ever made it through six months without her? He shook his head and snorted grimly. He had lived by pushing thoughts of her away. He did not have to do that now. She was as close as the Stargate. All he had to do was keep walking in the right direction and input the correct glyphs and within minutes he could be in her arms. The thought made him smile and eased his heart. She was not here with him physically, but she was not gone.

He climbed over the rocks toward the rocky area above the pool. He wouldn't go all the way to the top. There was an outcropping about three-fourths of the way up that jutted out over the beach below and had a lovely view of the pool and the rocks surrounding it. There were boulders and slabs of all sizes scattered around all over as if a giant hand had come down and shaken the rocks loose and then thrown them. He grinned at his imagination before making his way to the large flat stone that made an excellent seat. He sat with one leg dangling over the edge and one pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around it, and his chin resting on it.

After allowing the beauty of the night to soak into him for a while, he found his mind wandering to some of the conversations he had recently had with Kataya. The one she had with him after communicating with Darkyn the first time had startled him the most. She admitted that it was a startling thing to be told unexpectedly.

He could see her even now. She had been standing as still as a statue gazing across the water, barely breathing. He had walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes replaying their conversation.

"_What is wrong, Kataya? What is bothering you? You are holding yourself away from me, from everyone. Why are you suddenly so tense and unapproachable? Are you afraid the blendings will not go well?"_

"_No, it is not that. I am sure the blendings will be fine." _She had paused, gathering her thoughts, before continuing, "_Daniel, I have some things to tell you. Things that you have a right to know, but that I do not know how to tell you. Things that I believe may very well be true, but about which, I will not attempt to sway your decision. Whether you choose to answer the proposition being put to you affirmatively or negatively will make no difference in my love of you, for that will never change no matter what."_

"_You are beginning to make me worry, Kataya. What is this thing that is being asked of me that you have found out, and how long have you known about it? It must have been for quite some time now, because we have done nothing, but hunt for the queens and come here. So what is it that will be asked of me, and by who?"_

"_How long?_ _I just found out myself. Who? Darkyn-Threnn, the symbiote. As for what? Daniel, he believes that you are his lifemate. He felt it before you entered the water, and as soon as you stepped into it, he was sure. I-I have to agree with him. He linked with me, and I felt what he felt. He does feel that you are his mate, and from what I found in his heart and soul, you would be extremely compatible." _

"_And how do you feel about this, Kataya? Do you want me to—to blend with a symbiote? You want to share me with another—another being?"_

"_I do not want to, no. As for how I feel about it, I am not sure. I had not given it any thought, Daniel. You know that I will probably be blending again. I enjoyed my symbiote before. But, you are not me, and I do not expect you to take one simply because I do. I believe that if you wanted to blend, then you would never find a symbiote that is more attuned to you. That is all I can say about it."_

"_I see. So the reality is that it wouldn't upset you at all if I blended with a Tok'Ra, but on the other hand, it won't upset you if I don't either. In fact, you would probably welcome it if I did, but you won't miss it if I don't. You will neither encourage me, nor discourage me. It is my decision entirely."_

"_Yes, my love. I believe that it has to be, do not you? You know that I will accept whatever decision you make and be content and happy with either one, but the decision itself must come from you."_

"Okay, so that conversation still stuns me. I have to stop letting it get to me like this. I need to go over the rest of the conversations we had. Besides, if I squeeze the bridge of my nose any tighter I'm going to break it. This is stupid. Stop it, and get a grip, self. Yeah, like I'm not losing it talking to myself like this. I might as well add a hearty snort or two while I'm at itFurthermore, talking aloud like this to myself is making me sound nuts, so I am stopping right now."

He was jostled out of his conversation with himself by a slight jerk and the sound and sight of a small pebble landslide to the right of him. "I wonder what started that? I haven't seen much wildlife around here, at least, none that wants to make itself known when anyone of us is around. Besides an animal wouldn't have made the ground shake. A rock must have fallen. I was just too pre-occupied to notice it."

He sighed and finally stopped talking to himself, but his mind wouldn't stop thinking as he closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against his knee. How was he going to make this kind of decision? The idea of blending was intriguing, but it was also permanent. That was one of the things that was really bothering him. What if they didn't get along? What was it that Kataya had said when he had asked her that question? Oh, yeah. That conversation. He shook his head at the memory of the conversation.

"_All right, so, say I go ahead, and I blend with Darkyn. What if we aren't compatible? What if he's wrong and we hate each other? What then, Kataya? What do we do if we are blended for several months before we realize that we can't stand each other and have nothing in common except—well, except maybe one or two things? Then what?"_

"_Daniel, do you really believe that is a possibility? Do you honestly believe that Darkyn would have been drawn to you so strongly if the two of you were incompatible? I do not think so, but for arguments sake, let us explore what would happen, if it did not work, and you were not compatible. What do you think would happen to the two of you?"_

"_I think it would depend on how long we were together before we realized that we were not compatible."_

"_Why? Why do you think the length of time would make a difference? What difference would that make? You know as well as I that if a pairing does not work out, the symbiote will be removed and will look for another host. Why would you give me any other answer when you know the correct one?"_

He remembered that he had stared at her before answering. "_Because I do not think that is what would happen with us, Kataya. By the time we realized we weren't compatible, it would be too late. I think that we would suffer with one another forever." _

"_But, why, Daniel?_ _Why would the two of you both agree to be miserable? What reason could you possibly give to live like that?"_

"_Because by the time we realized we were not compatible, Darkyn would be so much in love with you that I could not bring myself to make him leave me, and he could not make himself leave you." _

She had gasped, as if he had struck her, as he turned and left her. It had been an unfair attack on her because he needed to blame someone for his indecision. It wasn't fair to her then, and it wasn't fair to her now. He was glad he had apologized later. He would hate to have that between them.

She was correct as well. He had spent time with Darkyn now and he could tell that they would be compatible. They would have the same interests, the same needs, and the same loves, both of inanimate and animate objects. They would react the same way to many things. Darkyn was more a warrior, but that was not necessarily a bad thing. He would not fail, as Daniel had, when it came to protecting Kataya.

That was one thing that kept returning to his thoughts. Kataya would be much safer with Darkyn there to help protect her. He smiled to himself. Not that she really needed much help in protecting herself. But if the same thing happened again and she was ambushed, out numbered and alone against them, she would have another warrior to help her. That was a very big pro in Daniel's mind.

Not only that, but he knew that it was already too late for Darkyn. On some deep level, he had fallen in love with Kataya the moment he had touched her. It was something deep within his psyche that had reached out and touched her heart and soul and taken them into himself at once. He had no idea how it had happened so quickly, and he was fairly sure that Kataya was aware of it. He was also fairly sure that Darkyn had done his best to shield it from him, not wanting it to influence his decision. The symbiote was honorable; there was no doubt about that.

He could have attempted to use it as a lever against him, and instead he had done his best to bury and conceal it from him. What Darkyn did not understand was that Daniel was no longer completely Tau'ri. He had slowly been regaining some of his Furling abilities. He was able to link with little trouble and the simple curtain Darkyn had erected against him had concealed nothing. If anything it had called attention to the information there.

Luckily, he was new enough at linking outside his own species that he was not aware of Daniel's abilities. He would no doubt figure it out pretty quickly, but it would be too late then. Daniel already knew, and it preyed on his mind. What he didn't understand was why he wasn't feeling a raging jealousy. Of course, he didn't know how Kataya felt about Darkyn.

Could she have fallen in love as quickly as Darkyn, just from touching him? Was it meant to happen in some great cosmic plan? Ten months ago, he would have scoffed at such an idea. That was before his heart and soul walked into his life and made themselves known to him. Before he even realized they were missing. Now, it would not surprise him at all to find out that Kataya fell in love with Darkyn as quickly as he fell in love with her simply because it was meant to happen. Maybe that was why he felt no jealousy or panic at the thought of it. If Darkyn was a part of him, then he couldn't be jealous of himself, so it wouldn't matter.

So was there still a decision to make, or had he already made it, but not admitted it to himself, Kataya, or Darkyn? He just didn't know, but the last conversation with Kataya before she left for Valdellon hadn't been as full of stress as he had assumed it would be considering the last conversation they had about the subject of whether or not he wanted to accept Darkyn as a symbiote and blend.

"_Daniel, amat wyn, I will be leaving later this afternoon. Is there anything I can help you with before I go back to Valdellon? You will not work too hard, promise me. I do not wish for you to wear yourself out just because you believe I will be upset if you do not return right away. You must give me your vow. No working all night. I wish to lie in my bed and be able to imagine you here, in your sleeping area thinking of me. Do you so promise and vow to me?" She had given him one of her most enticing smiles. The ones that made him want to do almost anything to please her and make her happy. _

_He had promised of course. "I promise, igisadonis wyn, on my very life's blood, on the lock of your hair that is kept next to my heart, and the memory of your body next to mine at night, that I will work only very slowly, that I will stop to eat regular meals, and that I will go to sleep early." He had teased her with hyperbole until she had swatted him playfully, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him breathless._

"_I do not know about the life's blood, igisadonis, or the lock of my hair, but I would agree to keep the memory of your body next to mine uppermost in my thoughts tonight and every other night that we must be without one another."_

_He had smiled at her softly. "I will keep you there, I do promise you that, Kataya. You know that, though. Now, seriously, I do so vow and promise to take good care of myself and not work myself any harder than necessary to get me back to you tomorrow. Really. I promise."_

_So you do not think it will take you more than one day, Daniel?"_

"_No, Kat, I should be home by tomorrow evening at the latest. I actually don't think it will take that long. If I did, then I wouldn't be staying here, I'd be packing it up and taking it back to Valdellon with me. I wouldn't stay gone from you any longer than that, I assure you. You know you wouldn't bother me if you were here. Are you sure you won't stay tonight with me here?"_

"_No, I do not think I will. The truth, and we are both aware of it, is that you will work most of the night. I have known you for many millennia, Daniel, and I do not believe you change much from one living to the other. In each one you become a being that thirsts for knowledge, and I do not think you could live without that fire within you." _

_She had paused, thinking, before continuing, "If you were ever to be reborn without it, I believe that something important would be missing, and I would not want you to be like that. You would not be the man you are and have always been. The man I love and have loved through all the years. I will await you at home in a nice soft bed. Besides, there is something that I wish to look up in one of the books now that I remembered that bit of very ancient history this morning. I think I remember a very specific legend that I want to look for this evening."_

"_All right, Kataya. I don't blame you for finding that more interesting than this." Daniel smiled at her for a moment before sobering. "If you do find that legend I hope you can match up some of the things from the temple to it. We could really use another discovery soon. This is a great one, but we need to find one of the queens." _

"_We will. I am quite sure of it now that we have found this many symbiotes. We had no expectation of finding this many here, Daniel. I cannot believe that she was careless with her other children and the fact that she did not tell even Val or Darkyn where they are means that she truly did not tell anyone. They are out there and they are waiting for us to find them. The daughters of the queen will be found." _

"_Yes. Yes, I know you're right. There may be something in this last section of stuff I'm translating, too. It looks like it was added later than the rest of it. So maybe the last time she came, she added some hints or something here. I can hope, until I get it translated, anyway."_

"_That is why you want to stay, and do it now. You think it might be something important to the hunt for the daughters. You did not want to get their hopes up, though, in case it is not. I do not blame you, and I will not say anything. It is better this way."_

"_Yeah._ _From what little I got a look at, I think it may actually have some hints in it or tell us if they are in stasis or on worlds or what. And I saw Darkyn-Threnn mentioned as well as Drakon-Thronn. We know what one is, but I don't recognize the other. Do you? Kat?"_

"_Drakon-Thronn?_ _Drakon-Thronn is the—that name is Dark Elvenian." _

She had been hiding something. He had known it at once, but he didn't know what. Whatever it was it was not something from recently. He would bet that it was from the past. The distant past. Something about it had bothered her, but he could not tell if it was personal pertaining to her or to someone she knew. So he had not delved into the name of _Drakon-Thronn_. Now he found himself wondering what it was that had caught her so off-guard about the name. He was also wondering why _Drakon-Thronn_ and Darkyn-Threnn seemed so similar.

Daniel looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night. He had been out here for quite a while. He would have to head back soon. He looked down at the pool shimmering in the light of the moons, and the stars reflecting there. He resettled himself on his rock and watched as he dislodged some pebbles and they made their way down the slope toward the pool. That had happened a couple of times now. He hadn't ever noticed it before. Of course, always before, Kataya was with him, so he probably wouldn't have noticed.

He drew both of his legs up and again rested his chin on his knees as he wrapped his arms around both of them this time. Sighing he thought back to the final conversation he and Kataya had before she left for Valdellon.

"_Kat"_ – he paused.

"_Yes, my Daniel? What is it, my love? What is wrong?"_

"_I've been thinking about Darkyn. You know, about him thinking that I'm his lifemate. I think, that is, you know, that I've been giving it some serious thought. I think I should talk to you about some feelings I've been having. Feelings about you, Darkyn, and me." _

"_What kind of feelings, Daniel? What is it that you believe?" _

"_Okay. Well, I've had the feeling, the impression, that Darkyn is already forming some pretty strong feelings for you and that it started happening almost at once. I don't believe he had any control over it at all. And I think you have some feelings about him as well. I also think he had feelings about me as soon as he felt me enter the water. You told me as much, only you just said he felt I was his lifemate. I think it was even more than that wasn't it? Am I right?"_

"_Yes. Yes, Daniel, you are correct in some of your assumptions. Darkyn felt something for me at once and I also felt drawn to him. He felt strongly about you as well. However, my emotions have not gone beyond just that. You may believe that they have, but they have not. I like him. I find him pleasant in a conversation. I do not love him. I cannot speak for Darkyn, however." _

"_Do you believe that he loves me as a symbiote loves his host?" _

"_No. He cannot love you as a symbiote loves his host because he does not yet know you as a symbiote knows his host, and the love between the host and the symbiote grows over time. Does he love you in the way of a lifemate recognizing his other half? Yes, I believe he does. He will always feel some emotion for you in that way, for you definitely stir something in his heart and soul. But, do not take a lifemate unless you are very sure, amat wyn. I would never wish to see you do that and then regret it."_

He laughed a little. "_That's the really weird part. I don't think I would. Regret it that is. It's a tantalizing thought. What would it really be like? Sometimes I think I'd really like it a lot. I find myself wondering about him. Wanting to go over and link with him again. Talk to him, and get to know him a little better. We've only linked a couple of times, but sometimes I catch myself wishing he was there to listen or to give me an opinion on something." _

"_And that thought scares me because it's crazy. I mean, I didn't even know he existed a couple of days ago, and now I think I want him in my head? That is just nuts, Kataya; it is completely insane. I think I'm losing my mind."_

"_Then perhaps you should stop thinking about it, or decide not to blend at this time, Daniel. I believe you would make a good match, but it appears to me that you are much too ambivalent to go through with it, and be happy with your decision. Darkyn would not wish you to blend with him, as long as you feel this way, beloved, and I believe that you know this in your heart." _

"_Yeah, I know. That's the thing though. I think that I'm trying to convince myself that it's nuts. I think my heart is telling me to do it; it's my head that's getting in the way. I think I want this, Kat. I think I want it, maybe a lot." _They had been standing at the edge of the forest away from the rest of the groups of people.

"_I wish that I could help you, Daniel, but I truly believe that this is a decision that you must make for yourself. I have told you that I will accept whatever decision you make, but I do not believe it is one I can make for you. If I felt that it would help you, I would do so, but I do not."_

"_No, it isn't, and," _he sighed, looking toward the group gathering their belongings together_, "I think they are about ready to leave, so you better go. I'll be home tomorrow. I Promise." _He had grinned at her. "_I just don't know if I'll have company with me when I come."_

She had laughed at him. "_I love you, Daniel, and I will love you, whether you have company when you return to me or not, just so long as you do return to me, soon and well. I do not wish you to harm yourself by working to hard." _

He had kissed her one more time. "_I will come home as soon as possible, and I will be well and ready to love you. So be ready for me, igisadonis wyn, be ready for me." _

Was there even a decision to make? He had already made it hadn't he? He and Kataya would never have children anyway. Children were not an option anymore for them. There was no doubt in his mind that Kataya intended to take one of the Queens, if they were compatible, just as she had promised Siesha. It was a promise that she did not take lightly no matter what Lantash tried to say. She would keep her vow because that is the way she was made. One kept ones vows and promises.

There was no way that children could be born of them after that. She couldn't ask a Queen to become dormant so that she could carry kits. And if Daniel was also blended then it was even farther away from them. No, children were not even a possibility. So, it really didn't matter if he was blended or not. One more reason to take Darkyn-Threnn as his lifemate.

On the con side, he'd never have another bit of privacy as long as he lived and that was a very big negative. He liked his privacy. He liked being totally alone. He liked complete peace and quiet. He liked not having anyone else talking to him when he didn't want to be talked to, and he liked sitting down and studying an artifact, or a language, and not having anyone interrupt him, while he was letting the nuances seep into his subconscious, and then percolate upwards into his consciousness with the answer, or at least a clue.

He really didn't want to give up his aloneness for a live-in border. One that would be there when he went to bed, and when he got up in the morning. One that would quite possibly give a running commentary on everything he did, or said, or messed up. On his abilities as a lover. Or his lack of abilities as a lover. Or whatever. So he was back where he started. Did he want to blend or not?

He still wasn't sure, but it seemed like he probably would. No matter the cons, he was still leaning more and more that way. He wanted it. He could feel the, the need to join with Darkyn growing in him. He wished something would happen that would just make up his mind for him because he was getting one massive headache trying to reach a _logical_ decision.

With that thought, Daniel got to his feet, only to almost be thrown off them again. Realizing too late what the little pebble avalanches had been, he desperately tried to stay on his feet.

"Oh, My God! How was I supposed to know they had earthquakes here? Crap! Jump, damn it!"

Realizing he was going over the edge and nothing was going to prevent it from happening, Daniel jumped for the water, forgetting, in the haste of the moment the slope and small beach at the bottom. He hit hard, expecting water, but finding rocks, and felt something give in his legs and then he buckled. He landed on his back and then began to roll down the slope. He considered grabbing a hold of something, but feeling, hearing, and sensing, the rocks that were racing down the hillside with him, fighting him for the same spaces he was trying to occupy, he realized that to do so was a sure death sentence.

Maybe he could make it to the bottom and find a large boulder to shelter behind. But right now, the rocks and boulders were winning the race. His descent slowed as he reached the flatter bottom area and he neared the water. Now if he could just find something to shelter behind. He came to a sliding stop at the water's edge, with one arm and one leg resting in it. His head, thankfully, was not in the water, but the large rock that it contacted just as he slid to a stop brought a definite slowing to his thought processes.

He could hear the rocks and boulders still coming toward him down the slope, but he couldn't seem to make his body respond in any way. Some of those boulders were quite large from the sound of them. He realized that they'd bury him soon. As his consciousness continued to fade slowly away, he realized he should have been more careful of what he wished for.

Then, he realized that he wouldn't be keeping his promise to Kataya, after all. Not only would he not be coming home to her either soon or well, he would not be coming home to her alive at all.

TBC


	3. Decision Ch 2 LOTQ

**_Chapter Two Summary: _**_An earthquake has left Daniel in a precarious and life-threatening situation. Darkyn-Threnn has to make a very hard decision…and then carry it out._

_**Genre:** Drama/Action/Fantasy._

_**Main Pairings**: Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Kataya, Malek/Gwennetha, **Minor Pairings:** Janet/Merdwin, Jacob/Selmak/Jocasta, Jack/Other, Teal'c/Other_

_**Rating:** Will be censored to fit under M, but the first part will be T. The Original NC-17 version is on Symbiotica. That address is listed in my bio._

* * *

_**"Italics"** - Telepathic or internal thoughts ****__"Italics"__ – Memory recall of conversations_  


* * *

**_Legacy of the Queen_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Decision_**

* * *

Darkyn-Threnn watched as his lifemate stood and stared out over the water before turning and walking away. He wished that he had chosen to link with him again, but he realized that it was harder when he was in the lake instead of the large tank they had brought for him. He could link without touching, but while it was getting easier, he was still learning how to do it, and it was more difficult than doing it through a direct physical link.

His eyesight was not good, but he thought that Daniel had either headed back to the temple, or taken a walk. The others had departed earlier in the day, and Daniel had been working on something in the Temple ever since they left. They had left no one that could do a link, but he knew that Valynara, or her daughter, Vashara, would be back tomorrow morning in case there were any pairs that needed links done.

It had been decided that he would communicate to any undecided pairs that they should simply relax and await morning and their return. While he could do a minimal link, he did not feel he could do a strong enough one to handle a pairing. A few hours would make no difference. There were so few who needed the extra help, that they had determined no one needed to stay all the time.

He swam slowly and silently along the shore of the lake. It was a beautiful night. Much like the night that he was born. His mother had told him many times on nights like this that he had been born under this kind of sky. He remembered his mother quite well. She had returned to the lake often to give birth. It was to small clutches of symbiotes at first, and then, as time went on, the clutches became larger.

There was confusion as to numbers at first contact and for quite some time afterwards. He thought Kataya had asked for the largest of her clutches which was something over two thousand by the end of her stay that time. They had wanted a total. He did not know the total number of symbiotes in the lake.

She had returned often, and she had given birth to a clutch of symbiotes each time she came. Her smallest clutch was, well, him. He had been a lone birth. He could tell that they found that unusual in the extreme. Her largest clutch was a little over two thousand.

She had been here many times. How many times? He did not know. Twenty? At least that many, probably more. Her smallest clutch other than him? They varied. Her smallest was probably fifty. Many were around five hundred.

Even the large clutches had been born over weeks and months, and had been born of different numbers each time she birthed, never more than a couple of hundred at a time, but if she birthed over several months; it added up quickly. She had birthed more at a time, as time went forward.

She had favored it above all other places, she said. He did not tell them that it was because he was here. Then that meant there could be up to ten thousand symbiotes in the lake. Yes, he would say that was not unreasonable to assume. It is a very large lake with an abundant food supply and sufficient naquadah and minerals in the water. It was in fact, a perfect environment for them.

She had often told him that he and his place among his people and the world of the Peoples of the Light, as she called them, would be special. At the time, he was fairly sure that the only place he was special was within her mind, but he had never tried to disabuse her of her beliefs. However, now he believed that she could have been correct, but not as she had envisioned.

He had realized as soon as he heard the calling; this was his purpose. He was the link between his younger, unblended kindred and his older, already blended kindred. It was up to him to determine whether or not these people were truly who, and what, they claimed to be.

In that respect, she had been absolutely correct, and he had been special. As the only one of the symbiotes that had the ability to actually link to another's mind and determine their intentions, he knew beyond a doubt that these were their kindred in every way, and that at long last, they had fought the battle and come for them.

She had told them the truth of the prophecy. The battle was fought, but it was much longer before it had happened than she had realized it would be. It had been a very long time and when he thought about her like this, he still missed her.

He had cared deeply for his mother. She had shown courage, especially toward the end of her visits. As her clutches became larger, and those hunting her ever closer to catching her, she had not had a lot to believe in, other than him and the others. They had not been old enough to blend yet, so without him, she would never have known for sure that she had succeeded, but he had been able to link to her. In that way, he had been able to give her the assurances that she needed.

So, in that way as well, he had been special for her. He could link with the others and with her. She knew that they had learned what she wanted them to; at the correct time, they would go forth and give birth to a new Goa'uld. She had succeeded. She was, as she had hoped to be, the mother of a new, and better, Goa'uld.

She had known that her time was becoming shorter. It had been a long period of time between the last two times that he had seen her. She had been placing her offspring in different places. And she had given birth to several daughters. But, not even to him would she divulge their whereabouts. He thought that she had meant to, but time had run out. She would have returned otherwise, of that he was sure.

He comforted himself with the knowledge that he had given her the knowledge of her children's characters during their last two talks. Those last two talks had held more information than all the others put together. No doubt, the fact that she might not return again had weighed heavily on her mind.

She would often talk to him when she came, but it was not until her last appearance there that she had told him anything of significance pertaining to himself. That time, she had told him about his _human _father. Only, he was not _human_ at all. At least, he was, but he was also something "_other"._ She had never talked of him before, and he could tell that she still cared for him.

She had told Darkyn that not only did he have a special path in life, but that when the time came, the minute he came anywhere near his lifemate, he would know him. And he had. He thought that he felt it before Daniel ever stepped into the water, but the moment he walked into it, he was absolutely sure.

And his lifemate did not intend to blend. Well, he could not force him, but fate had a way of making things work out as they were meant to, so he would be patient. No one knew what the future held, and he would simply allow events to unfold.

As for his human-other DNA-donor father, he knew very little about him. She never returned to tell him more about his father, and Valynara did not know who he was, from what he had managed to find out in their link. The name had not jarred any memories loose for her, although it was obvious that Egeria believed that it would. In two thousand years, it was very possible that Valynara had completely forgotten someone that had not meant a great deal to her to begin with.

Moreover, this brought up the other oddity about him. A mind-link was something that he could do with little or no trouble. An odd ability for a symbiote to have to such a great extent. Certainly, they could communicate with one another in the water. They could sense compatibility with a prospective host. They could not link to outsiders and carry on conversations with them, yet, he could do it with little or no trouble, in most circumstances, at least, within the water or with direct contact.

No matter. He frowned. He had to get used to calling himself Tok'Ra now, not Goa'uld or symbiote. He was Tok'Ra. Against Ra. It was a simple name, now outdated, since Ra was dead, but it had come to symbolize the entire resistance, as well as the race. It was a good name, and one they would all take and revel in.

What had he been thinking about? Ah, yes, his father. A man long dead, no doubt. All his mother had ever told him was that he was the handsomest man, human, other, or as he was, both, that she had ever seen. Hair black as a raven's wing, eyes as blue as a sorcerer's jewel, skin the color of golden honey, and a voice that could seduce a woman just by saying hello. Very tall, muscular, but slender, with a grace when he walked that few men could equal.

He was a master of seduction, with a manner that could charm, entice, and enthrall, but which never lent itself to breaking women's hearts. And he was a lover such as she had never known before, or since, a true master of a woman's body. But, as he never claimed a woman's heart, he never gave his heart away. He never gave his because the woman that he worshipped loved another.

However, she had added, that did not mean that he did not care for her. While he did not worship and adore her, he did care for her deeply. She was, she said, his Heartmate. She was dear to him; he loved her in a very real way, and he would have protected her, if she had allowed him to. She would not do so, though, and in the end, she had left him. They had parted friends, and she could go to him at any time. She knew that he would welcome Darkyn, as well.

She had fallen into a reverie then that had lasted quite some time, before suddenly coming out of it to add that there was one other thing about him that he should remember. He was a powerful, important, and well-respected man among his people, a sorcerer, a wizard, of great power.

She had sworn that his coloring was from his father's DNA, for he was a golden color rather than the color of his siblings. Perhaps she was right. He had never really seen himself clearly, so he could not know. The others, his siblings, however, told him the same.

When he blended with Daniel, he would find out if he had inherited any of his father's "_other_" traits. Whether he did or not was really irrelevant, but they were all he had to go on to try to find out about him.

She seemed to believe that he would be known forever. A man who was considered a wizard or sorcerer two thousand years ago, might go down in legend. Exploits of that kind might have been written into myths, stories to tell to children. Surely, he would have made some of the history books. Then again, it was very possible that he had not. Who could tell about such things?

His interest in history and Daniel's should make searching tomes of history for mentions of men with those traits and features easier. But that was not for tonight. Tonight, he would rest among the rocks by the shining pool, so named for the way that both the sun and the stars reflected from its surface. They would be reflecting beautifully tonight. It was clear and bright with the moons and stars close to their brightest.

Yes, he would go to the shining pool and perhaps climb up onto a rock for a short time to look at it. Not long enough to harm himself, but long enough to see it. Or, he might swim up the little stream that wandered down and into it. Being a little higher than the pool, it was also a good vantage point, with higher rocks.

Sometimes, Daniel came there to sit and think. Kataya often joined him, but Kataya would be gone this night, back to Valdellon, so Daniel would be sitting on the rocks and contemplating what he found during the day. He would go and keep him company for a short while. Perhaps link with him and begin to become better acquainted.

He knew that Kataya had told him that Darkyn believed that they were lifemates, as she had said that she would. So, she did not break her word. Honorable, then, as was Daniel, and Daniel had said that he would consider it, though he had not planned on blending just yet. Someday, yes, but not just yet. That was more than he had expected. They were highly compatible, though Daniel did not yet know it, or believe it.

Darkyn had fallen in love the moment that Kataya had touched him. Much as he had with Daniel, when he stepped into the water. Both events had surprised him with the depth of the feelings that they engendered. He had to wonder why they had hit him so intensely. Why this couple?

He was not aware they were a pair when the feelings came to him, so it was not because he knew they were together. It was odd, he would admit that. He had fallen in love with Kataya when she touched him, and only then had he realized she was Daniel's mate. It was indeed strange.

He and Daniel were both interested in history and languages. He was not sure, since his experience was limited, but he felt, from his links with Kataya and Valynara, that he would enjoy the same things that Daniel did. In fact, he was quite sure of it. He was already very curious about the things that Daniel studied.

He was perhaps more of a warrior than Daniel, but that was to be expected, and Daniel was no longer a complete pacifist. He believed that they would find many more things in common. Daniel's mind was a treasure house of information and he had enjoyed the few links they had done so far.

He was more than ready for his lifemate, his Soulmate, and his Heartmate. He had been ready for years; in fact, he had a couple of thousand years to catch up on. But even more than that, he needed that contact. That feeling that only a lifemate could give. There was no other way to say it, and he could at least admit it to himself. He needed. Perhaps fate would step in soon.

The moons were certainly bright tonight, and the stars would add diamonds to the water at the shining pool. Daniel should have reached there by now. He would be sitting on the large flat rock that jutted out above the beach toward the water. He would be missing his mate and thinking of her.

Or, perhaps not. He might be thinking of whatever he had found in the Temple. If it was something significant he would have been on his way to Valdellon, so it must not have been monumental or ground-shattering.

Darkyn frowned. That, however, had been. They did not have quakes very often on Coreegadon, but when they did have one, they disrupted the water, and the rocks and boulders rolled into the lake changing the shoreline. This one must have been close to here because it had dumped a great many rocks into the water; he could tell.

He sighed. It was very inconvenient when it did that. The shoreline changed. New topography had to be memorized and old mental maps discarded, being…Oh, no. Daniel. Daniel might be at the shining pool. He started to swim more swiftly. If Daniel was at the shining pool, then he was sitting on that large flat rock that was not stable. The one that had no support under it.

"_Goddess, let him not have stayed as long as usual. Let him have left early because the work in the temple was behind. Please, do not allow him to have been badly hurt. He must be all right. He must be."_

"_I am almost there and I believe—oh, no, I can scent Daniel in the water. Please, please, if he is in the water, let him be on his back. Do not let him sink to the bottom; do not let him be face down in the water; do not allow him to drown."_

"_I take back my comment about fate taking a hand in our lives. I do not want it to change in this way. I will stay unblended forever, if Daniel is not badly hurt. I did not mean I wanted something like this to happen. Never, never would I want something like this to happen." _

"_Alright, I am here. Here is the opening to the pool. I am here. I am at the pool. Stay calm, stay calm. Stars of Fire, there are new boulders down here everywhere. Half the outcropping, or more, must have come down. How could he have survived—and if he did, how can I get help for him in time? I will have to—I will have to worry about that after I find and determine the extent of his injuries." _

"_I have to swim over to that side of the pool. It is the side where the outcropping was situated. That is where he would have been. So. Go as quickly as possible, but still be very, very careful. Do not cause the rocks to shift and perhaps make things worse for him." _

"_I can sense him, his life-force. It is weak, but it is still there. I can smell him in the water, but not strongly as if his entire body is in it, and I do not detect a lot of blood. A little bit, it is true, but not a lot. That is good. That is good." _

"_All right, I made it over here to this pile of boulders and slabs of rock. What a mess this place is. It's like swimming in a maze there are so many new channels." _

"_Unfortunately, the farther I swim this way the stronger Daniel's scent becomes, and the amount of blood is increasing along with the amount of rocks and boulders in the water."_

"_There is no point in swimming around this large area of rocks again. I have already done so twice and looked both above the water line and below it. So far, I have found no way through it, unless I shed my outer body. I can go through some pretty tight holes, or try to make my way across the top." _

"_If I go over the top, I might not be able to get to him. However, I should at least attempt to look around to see what it looks like, and I should do it before I shed my outer skin. That way any injuries I get will be shed with my skin."_

It took little time to look the top of the pile of boulders and rocks over, but he was fairly certain, as he made his way back toward the water, and relief from the scratches and cuts, that he would not be able to make it to Daniel from there. At least, not as quickly as he could by going through the water. Had he been able to see him, he might have tried, but he could not.

He sighed and headed for the opening that had looked to be not only the largest farther in, but also the one that might possibly have some movable rocks and debris in it. This would be his first search tunnel. If he was lucky, it would take him to Daniel.

"_Who am I trying to lie to? He may be buried under too much rock, and I could get stuck in there. I know Daniel is buried under there. I can sense him the strongest here. Not only that, but this is where the blood is coming from. I will start through and go as far as I can before I have to shed my outer body. And then what?" _

"_You will probably die yourself if you do not blend with Daniel or someone else."_

"_So? What difference does that make?"_

"_What good can you do even if you get to him? The only way to help is if you blend, and if he is hurt as badly as you suspect, all you will be able to do is prolong his life, and then die with him."_

"_It will buy him time. Time for them to get to him then, if I determine that is what he needs. I can at least do that much for him. I might never be his lifemate, for any length of time, but I will have joined with him and felt that unity before I leave this plane of existence."_

"_Right. So, he is going to die anyway, you are going to extend his pain, so it will hurt longer, and then you are going to die, too. Something makes no sense here."_

"_Yes, and I will tell you what it is. It is arguing with myself. That is what makes no sense at all. I am going in there to Daniel. And I will not extend his pain. If he is conscious, which I doubt, I will block his pain and allow him to have happier thoughts."_

"_Now. I am going to stop talking to myself, since I dislike arguing. If you can not be helpful, go away."_

"_Fine, but if you continue in the direction you are going, you could well end up shedding your skin before you need to. There is no reason you cannot move some of those smaller rocks. They do not appear to be wedged." _

"_Of course. I need to slow down and pay attention to what I am doing. I will do him no good if I cannot reach him because I am stuck, or so badly mangled by the rocks that I am dying as well." _

"_I will get to him. That is the first thing I must do. I will not fail." _

Slowly, Darkyn swam into the next opening pushing small rocks and pebbles out of his way as he continued through the openings. Now that he was inside the jumble of slabs, rocks and boulders he found that there were places where there were large openings and other places where he lost pieces of his outer body. It was not pleasant, but it was not impossible.

He kept going, following different passages throughout the chaos of oddly shaped pieces of stone. Finally, he found several small channels running among some slabs of rock. They were much too small for his body to go through unscathed, so he went down each only as far as he could.

Shedding his outer skin was not something he wanted to do until he had no other choice. It did protect him to a certain extent. After all, his much smaller and more delicate inner body could be damaged very easily. He could not afford to take that chance until he was fairly sure he had found Daniel.

And he was beginning to think he had found him. Either that, or it was wishful thinking. Because each of these smaller channels led into an area that appeared somewhat more open and larger than any others he had found. If Daniel was in there, that was why he was still alive; because, he was still alive. Darkyn could still sense him.

He checked each of the channels one more time. Choosing the largest of them, he began his attempt to go through it. Three quarters of the way down the channel, he knew it was no use. He could not get through in his presents size. He released the enzymes needed to breakdown the layers that held the excess body around him and felt it melting away. He swam forward, leaving behind his old body. He was much smaller in this form.

As he exited the other end, he came to a stop and caught his breath. There were more very large boulders and slabs of stone tumbled around the area. And that was what had kept Daniel from being completely crushed.

Darkyn had exited the channel near the bottom of the pile of rocks and he found himself only a few feet from the beach. Swimming swiftly forward, he went directly up to Daniel's hand that was laying in the water and nudged it. There was no response. He had not really expected one.

He swam around the area trying to piece together how badly Daniel was hurt and how his injuries were received. It looked as if many of them probably happened in the fall and as he rolled down the slope. The boulders would have been rolling into, on, and over him.

From the looks of things many had landed on him as well. He had evidently regained consciousness at some point because it appeared that he had attempted to push some of the rocks off him. Either that, or they had simply rolled on over him and stopped. One arm and one leg were in the water. Cuts on both were slowly bleeding.

Cautiously swimming forward, he pushed gingerly on the arm that seemed to be half floating. It moved easily up onto the beach. Getting it out of the water should help to stop the bleeding. The cuts did not appear deep. He was more concerned about internal bleeding than the numerous cuts and bruises that were apparent. Internal bleeding and the large area on his head that had evidently contacted that very large rock next to him. He hoped his neck was not broken.

Swimming parallel to his body, he pushed the leg that was in the water up as far as he could, as the sand cut into the delicate underbelly of his new body. Once the leg was firmly on the beach, he headed out into the water and took the short time to heal his cuts. He would not be able to do Daniel any good if he allowed himself to become weak and unable to function, and in this body that could happen all too easily.

Daniel's face was very close to the water's edge, but that should not be a problem unless something caused the water to rise. He could think of no instance, other than during the spring and fall rains, neither of which were imminent, of that ever happening so he declined to worry about it.

Getting as close as he could to Daniel, he nudged his lips, and then tried to link with him. He was unconscious, there was no doubt about that. Using the link, he tried to look into Daniel's body to try to determine the damage. He had never tried to do something like this before, and it was not working very well. He had a general impression of a great many things very, very wrong, but nothing that he could lock onto with just the link. At least, not yet.

He curled up as near as he could get to Daniel and remained linked with him in case he awoke. Although Daniel's life force was weak, he would not blend with him unless he felt that there was no other way to keep him alive. The thought going through his head was that Tok'Ra did not blend without permission. On the other hand, he did know that Daniel was considering it.

He sighed and looked up at the shafts of moonlight that were somehow making it into the chamber-like area they were in and illuminating it. He wondered why he had not been able to see in here. It was probably because he really could not see that far.

He checked on Daniel more closely one more time, and then laid his head down to rest for a short time, while returning to his previous thoughts. What a moral dilemma. Did he do what he felt in his heart was right and blend to save Daniel's life, or did he stay strictly within the code of conduct set down by Egeria?

She and he had talked of situations such as this, and she had told him that her greatest mentor, the host she had loved with all of her being, Valynara, had told her that one must use common sense. One did not allow someone to die simply because they could not agree to a blending, unless one knew, positively, that they would not wish to join.

In this case, where he knew that Daniel was considering blending with him, the reality was that there was nothing to bar it from happening. There was no doubt in his mind really. If it was a choice between Daniel living or dying, then he would take him as his lifemate in a heartbeat. His decision made, he raised his head and looked up into blue eyes that were staring at him. He was even more thankful now for the shafts of moonlight.

"_Daniel? Can you hear me and understand me? Please do not try to move. You have been in a landslide and are hurt rather badly. Are you in a great deal of pain? Can you tell me how you feel?"_

Daniel frowned at him as if something was not making sense. "Who, or what, are you, and—and why are you talk-ing in my—my head? I re-remem-remember hitting my head. I'm halluci-hallucinating, right? It's the smack on—on the head, of course. Otherwise an—an overgrown cater-caterpillar would not—not be talking to me, or stare-staring at me with big, er, big blu-blue eyeses."

Daniel's voice was raspy, weak, and slurred, but he was using it. "You know, you lo-look like you are ne-near-sighted. I wo-would loan you my glas-glasses, but I seem to have mis-misplaced them. Again. I—I should have Merd-Merdwin fix them. My—my eyes, I m-mean. Do you thi-think that Mer could—could fix them, little—blue-eyed cater-caterpillar?"

Darkyn stared at him for a long moment before replying, somewhat cooly and repressively, _"I am not a caterpillar, overgrown or otherwise, Daniel. Furthermore, it is completely unnecessary for you to speak aloud to me. I am Darkyn. In order to reach you, I had to shed my outer skin. This is my blending body. I am sorry if it distresses you." _

"_As I mentioned to you, there was a landslide, and you were caught in it. There has been a quake, and there are boulders and slabs of stone all around us. Do you remember any of it happening?" _

Daniel closed his eyes and moaned. He was coming out of his daze a little more as time passed. Not far out, but enough that what the symbiote was telling him was making sense. God, he hurt. Not only that, but now that he was beginning to actually come around and listen to Darkyn, he realized that not only had he fallen down, but the rocks had fallen down on top of him.

He couldn't say for sure, but from the way he felt, he was pretty darn sure he wouldn't be leaving here while he was breathing. His lungs felt like they were in bad shape. Breathing was very painful, and he was pretty sure that at least one of them was punctured. He couldn't feel his legs, so it was a safe bet that his back was either broken, or there was some bad swelling. Somehow he knew it was the first thought, not the second, that was the problem.

From the amount of pain in the area of his stomach, he was fairly certain there were internal injuries that were probably irreparable. No doubt, he was bleeding badly internally. He had a concussion. He could tell that because he'd had them before and recognized the symptoms and pain.

There was no other way to explain him thinking Darkyn looked like a caterpillar. Nothing could be farther from true, but his vision was very blurred. And last, but not least, he would bet that his arm was broken and that his wrist was sprained. To bad they weren't all that easy. Nope, he would not be leaving here while he was still breathing.

Now, he just had to convince Darkyn of that. He couldn't let the symbiote do something stupid like trying to save him. Because the more aware he became, the more sure he was that he couldn't be saved. These injuries were way beyond Darkyn's abilities.

Unless he was wrong, his back wasn't just hurt; it was broken, possibly smashed, and there was nothing that would fix that in his experience. Well, nothing that they had available to them, anyway.

He was getting bleary again, heading toward unconsciousness probably. He had to talk to Darkyn. Had to stop him from trying to help him. He'd only end up dying with him, and that couldn't be allowed to happen. He had to stay behind and tell Kataya how much he loved her. Then he had to care for her in her grief. She must not be allowed to die.

He forced his eyes to open and looked at Darkyn. Yup, he was wavering on the edge of consciousness again. Internal bleeding, no doubt about it. There was something he had to tell Darkyn. Something important. Oh, yes. He remembered, now. At least mental talking was very much easier than attempting to speak aloud.

"_Darkyn, listen to me. I want you to know. I was going to do it. I was going to blend with you. But-but not now. I'm pretty sure I know what is wrong with me, and there is no way that you could come close to healing me. I don't want you to die along with me. You can leave and find another host. Then you can take care of Kataya for me." _

Damn it, he was beginning to black out again. He had to finish his message though._ "She—she'll be devastated. Be good to her for me, Darkyn. Love her—love her well. She deserves that. You will find that she is a good mate. On-once she gives her heart—it is forever. I love her, you know. Tell her—tell her that she was my last thought. Tell her—tell her…"_

As Daniel slipped into unconsciousness once again, Darkyn pushed his arm until his hand was at the edge of the water and in front of his mouth. Then he dove into the water and made sure that all of the sand was off him and Daniel's hand. Very carefully he climbed up his hand until he was in front of Daniel's mouth as well. He watched him closely.

"_All right. This is it. I know what I need to do, and I know that I can do it. I will succeed at this, no matter what. Someway, I will keep Daniel alive until someone comes for him. Failure is not an option. I will not allow it to happen." _

"_His injuries are very serious, but all I need to do is keep him alive, not try to heal him. Just keep him alive until someone finds him. Then while they keep him alive, I will heal him. I will not allow him to die, and I will not fail to help him."_

Leaning forward, he nudged Daniel's lips open and leaped.

TBC


	4. Alone No More Ch 3 LOTQ

_**Genre:** Drama/Action/Fantasy._

_**Main Pairings**: Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Kataya, Malek/Gwennetha, **Minor Pairings:** Janet/Merdwin, Jacob/Selmak/Jocasta, Jack/Other, Teal'c/Other_

_**Rating:** Will be censored to fit under M, but the first part will be T. The Original NC-17 version is on Symbiotica. That address is listed in my bio._

_"Italics" - Telepathic or Symbiote-Host communication_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

**_Chapter Three_**

_**Alone No More **_

* * *

Zaris stood in the moonlight on the beach with one of the soon-to-be new hosts. He hoped Dr. Jackson was enjoying his walk. He should have been back by now actually. He should check on him if he did not return soon. Dr. Jackson enjoyed walking along the beach and many of the rock outcroppings along there were very unstable from what he had been told. However, that would have to wait for now. 

He was standing next to a woman he had known for many years. They had grown up together and raised their families in the same town. Her husband had been killed in an accident when her children were quite young. She had done very well in raising them alone. Her family had helped her, of course, but still, he admired her for doing it so well. His wife had died several years ago. He had even more respect for her accomplishment now that he, too, was a single parent, than he had before.

Their children knew one another and his oldest son was very interested in her oldest daughter. They were seeing each other on a regular basis. A uniting between them would surprise neither of them. He liked her well and was happy to see that her family had been chosen to receive a lifemate from this first finding.

He had not seen her for a long time and had forgotten how very pretty she was with her auburn hair and large hazel eyes. She was still fairly young, as was he, for many Valdellonians married and had their families while they were in their latter teens, always aware that the symbiotes could be found at any time and that, at least at first, only those who already had children would be chosen.

Eventually, they would take others as long as it was only one partner, but that was only after all families had at least one in their close family group. It was hoped that the day would come when all household members would have symbiotes once they had their children.

He watched her and realized she was very graceful as she bent toward the water. He could see her hand tremble and remembered how excited and nervous he had been as he knelt in the sand waiting for his lifemate to find him. He smiled at the flush on her face and the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Zaris, is it always this way? Is everyone this excited, or am I being, well, silly?"

"I was shaking like a leaf in a storm, Ahlura. I am surprised Sthet was able to touch my fingers they were moving so much. Almost everyone is like this, and it is not silly. Not at all, believe me. This is a very important event for us."

"Yes, and I am glad that someone explained about the lifemates sensing whether or not we are compatible, and that we might also feel it. I could tell when a few swam by me that they were not for me. It was a startling feeling. They did not linger either. I pulled back, and it was almost involuntary."

"I had that happen one time as I waited, also. It was a relief to know that it was that evident. It also explains how the passing of the lifemate is always to a family member that is compatible. They always know."

"Yes. I admit I always wondered about tha—oh, she touched me harder than the others did. She is wrapping around my wrist. I feel different about her. This is the one. I can feel it," she said softly, awe in her voice. "Oh, Zaris, how could I have ever felt nervous or the least apprehensive about her? I can tell already that she will be wonderful."

"Yes, Ahlura, it is a special feeling, is it not? If you accept her, then we will now go inside. I will take you to the temple, and you may request me to stay, or there are others inside who will stay with you until it is finished, whichever you prefer."

"I would prefer you to stay with me, Zaris," she glanced up, almost shyly. "I know you, and this is such an important event in my life. I would really like to have you share it with me, if you do not mind."

"Of course. I will be honored to be by your side." He nodded to the person waiting at the blending couch, and he left to take Zaris's place outside. "Do you remember what you must do now?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled and turned to finish the ritual of her rebirth as a new being. Two souls living as one.

A few minutes later, she sat up and smiled again, saying, "Her name is Latara. She is anxious to see everything." Zaris held out his hand to help her down, but he never completely accomplished it. As he took her hand, and she stepped down, the floor jerked, and she was thrown into him. He fell backwards and she followed him down. He hit the floor with a resounding smack as he tried to cushion her fall. Zaris did his best, but he could not keep her from getting hurt. Unfortunately, her head hit the edge of a statue and put her into an unconscious state. In moments, it was over.

The statues stood as they always had. The temple, too, had not suffered so much as a crack. It was as if it was being watched over. Not a stone, a tile, or an ornament was out of place. The water flowed placidly past the blending table.

Zaris knelt by Ahlura's side. _"Sthet, help me. What do I do? She, they are unconscious. Will they die?"_

"_Give them a moment, Zaris. They were just blended, and then given a knock on the head. Latara will still be setting her filaments and settling in. She will talk to us in a moment, I am sure." _

"_All right. I will wait for a bit. I am just afraid that it was too soon after they were blended. What if Latara is unconscious as well?"_

"_Then it will take a little longer before they wake up, Zaris. Please, it was just a bump. They will be awake before you know it. You must learn to remain calm and trust us. Latara will take care of your friend." _

_Zaris sent a smile to his lifemate. "Yes, my Sthet. I will learn to trust you. And you must learn that I care about all my friends deeply."_

"_You do. Therefore, so shall I. However, I think that you could care more for this one, if you let yourself. Moreover, I happen to know that, because I could care deeply for Latara. Now, I believe that one of them is about to say something to you." _

Zaris looked down into the glow that became the intense hazel eyes of the woman on the floor. "I am Latara. You are Zaris?"

"Yes, I am, and Sthet is my lifemate. You and Ahlura are all right? You are able to repair any damage done? I am so sorry; I could not catch you. I attempted to do so, but the floor was shaking so much that I could not stand either. I am sorry."

"You did your best, and that is all that you could be expected to do. Ahlura will be fine. I am taking care of the small amount of internal damage first, and then I will encourage her body to repair the swelling and bruise quicker than it normally would. It will be gone soon, I assure you."

Zaris smiled at her. "In that case, perhaps you will talk to Sthet, as we go outside, and take a look around. We should go see if there is any damage that cannot be seen from here."

His eyes shone gold and Sthet spoke to her, "Zaris is correct, Latara. We should go outside and inspect the building as well as the surrounding area. Someone should check to see if the Chaappa'ai is still standing. It would be unfortunate if it has fallen in such a way as to make it unusable." Sthet smiled at her warmly as he turned to walk toward the door.

"Yes, I agree with you both, and it would be unfortunate, but nothing to be overly concerned about. They would get to us as soon as they could, I am sure." Latara murmured.

"That is true. Now that they have found us, they will not leave us here. I truly believe that our brethren are as thrilled to find us, as we are to be found."

"Yes, they are. There is a great deal for us to learn as well. We will go to Valdellon. There we will learn the ways of our kindred, the ways to do battle that they have learned in the past two thousand years, and the history that we have missed. From what I was able to see as we joined, our lifemates, too, will be learning this history, for they have been sheltered in many ways."

Latara was pensive as they walked around and took notice of any damage that appeared to have happened in the quake. Nothing serious appeared to have occurred near the Temple. Ahlura's injury did not take her full concentration, which was good.

"Yes. We will learn to know our people, the people of Valdellon. They consider themselves our natural heirs and hosts. They have been born expecting to find us for generations. It is—it is amazing considering that Egeria imprinted on us that finding a willing host could sometimes be difficult."

"We must thank Valynara of the Furling. She took our hosts there, educated them, cared for them, and protected them from the Goa'uld. And she protected our existence from the Goa'uld as well." It was obvious that Sthet was anxious to begin learning everything he could.

"I understand. I am looking forward to doing all of it and seeing all of it, as well. I can think of nothing I would rather do than go to the heart-home of Egeria and be with the people who welcome us as a part of them. What more could we ask? I can think of nothing more at this moment, though I am sure that other wants will come. But for now this is enough." He smiled at her answer. It was just as he felt.

She looked up at him and said, "Ahlura is waking. She is fine now and will not even have a headache. I will speak with you again later, Sthet."

"Certainly. I will return control to my Zaris."

"Ahlura? How do you feel?" Zaris looked at her anxiously, still not sure if it was really that simple, although he had seen other symbiotes repair injuries.

She smiled at him. "I am fine Zaris, truly. My head does not even ache. What happened, do you know? Is everything all right? Was the Temple damaged?"

"No, it appears to be fine. We were just walking around outside and then heading toward the Chaappa'ai to see if it was standing. All I saw was a few piles of rocks along the beach when we were down there, where they had fallen down. The rocks along the beach are not very stable and they are easily—oh no. No. No. Ahlura, we must return to the Temple at once. We must see if Dr. Jackson has returned. Hurry."

"Why? Zaris, what is the matter with you? Why are you rushing? Must we run?"

"Yes, we must. Please, we must run as quickly as we can."

"But why?"

"Because if Dr. Jackson has not returned, he may be hurt. He went for a walk. He walks along the beach, sometimes sitting on the rocks. Ahlura, Dr. Jackson may be in trouble and need help at once."

"All right. Let us go. I did not realize we had walked so far."

As the couple ran into the clearing around the temple, activity came to a stop as people looked at them expectantly. It was not normal for someone to rush into the area. There was no real hurry to what they were doing after all.

"Dr. Jackson. Has Dr. Jackson returned?"

As the people talked among themselves and looked around, it was finally decided that no one had seen him for quite some time. No. No one had seen him. Then a voice in the back spoke up.

"I saw him a little over an hour or so ago. He was sort of walking along the beach, climbing on the rocks. I have not seen him since then."

"Why Zaris? What does it matter where Dr. Jackson is? He's allowed to leave our sight, you know," a tall, older man chuckled, teasing the younger man for his not quite disguised awe of the scientist.

"It matters, Vintar, because Dr. Jackson told me over an hour ago that he was going for a walk and that he would be back within an hour. He said that he was almost finished with the translations. He wanted to leave and go home to his mate. He has not returned, and he was walking along the beach. I believe that he may be hurt somewhere and needs help."

"I do not think we should jump to conclusions. He has been known to become sidetracked and lose track of time. Let us give him a little leeway before we go off hunting him down. There is no need to panic. He is a grown man, as I said. He can take care of himself."

"It has already been," He checked the timepiece they all used, "an hour and a half since he left. He was only going to be gone an hour."

"We need to get back to our blendings. Dr. Jackson probably fell asleep. I do not think we should be wasting time running around looking for a grown man when we have an important mission right here. I say we wait for another hour or so before we become concerned."

There were murmurs for and against, with the decision being to wait for a little while. They had lost time and had fallen out of their rhythm. Zaris fumed, but did not feel he had enough evidence to force the issue. He would wait, but not for long. It just did not feel right to him. Dr. Jackson had said an hour. He had wanted to go home to his mate.

And, there were two things that he had learned about the group that had come to help them find their lifemates. One was that the love between the Tok'Ra Martouf and his symbiote Lantash was an extremely strong bond that had lived through and endured devastating loss and enjoyed and shared sublime happiness. Their greatest love was Samantha Carter, and there was nothing they would not do, for her, or for one another.

The other constant in their lives was that Dr. Daniel Jackson's love for his mate had endured not for days, or months, or years, but for millennia, and that if it was possible that they could be together, they would be together. He did not believe that Dr. Jackson was dragging his feet knowing that he was almost finished with the translations and, therefore, could go home to his heart. No. Something was wrong, and he would not wait much longer before going to look to find out what it was.

* * *

Darkyn settled in and wrapped firmly but gently around Daniel's spine, settling into his brain as well. Sending his filaments out to different sections, he was appalled at the extent of the damage they were sensing. Daniel had been correct. There was no way that Darkyn could heal or save him. The best he could hope for and do was to extend and sustain his life until help that could do something for him arrived. 

So, he could not heal him, but he could stop some of the worst of the bleeding. It would take a great deal of his energy, but if he did not do it, his energy would not matter anyway. Thank the stars, only one lung was punctured. His neck was not broken, so that was one bright spot in the sea of bad and worse information he was gathering. His back was beyond any repair he could do at this point. He would not even consider if it was beyond his abilities at all. He might be able to do it, but it would not be easy or swift. It would take a very long time.

Still sorting through information, he determined that the internal bleeding seemed to be from many places, but some were only minor. If he could stop the major areas from bleeding, it would help immensely. No major arteries had been cut that he could find, so he did not have to worry about that.

Therefore, the internal bleeding would be the first order of business. The ribs, arm and concussion would all have to wait. They were no more important at this point than the sprained wrist. He would make sure that his new mate did not go into shock as well. He was lucky he had not already done so.

Putting his considerable energy toward finding and stopping as much of the internal bleeding as he could, Darkyn set to work, all the while hoping that someone would begin to look for and find Daniel as soon as possible. Remembering to use his energy as efficiently as possible, he worked as methodically and unemotionally as he could, refusing to panic or rush anything.

An hour later, he had the bleeding slowed to a seeping but not stopped completely. The swelling from the concussion had become a problem that he needed to remedy immediately, and a spinal fluid leak had caused another minor emergency. A spleen rupture had needed immediate attention as well.

He could do nothing about the rib in his lung but attempt to seal it and thus while temporarily leaving it in place still stop the bleeding. He discovered a bleeding vein. Not an artery, but not something to leave either. He was exhausted, but he could not stop, yet. Now he had to sustain him until help arrived.

Furthermore, he needed to try to contact someone. He attempted to send messages to a few of his kindred that were the closest to him. He had never tried to link over distances like this before. There had never been a reason to. Chances were that if they could hear him, they might not be able to answer, but if they got his message, they would at least know where to look. If, that is, they were blended by now.

Their biggest enemy now was time. Because no matter how he hoarded it, or how strong he was, he could not deny the truth; he was weakening. He could not sustain Daniel's failing body and his own indefinitely and, since he would not leave Daniel's body until his own strength was completely gone, if Daniel died, so would he.

* * *

"Zaris, if we hurry, we could go check the Portal and return very quickly. I do not believe that anyone else has thought to check it. If he has not returned by the time we get back to the temple, then I will accompany you and begin searching for him. I feel uneasy about it. I have heard the stories about him, and if he told you he was going home to his mate, I do not believe he would be sitting on some rocks for this long." 

"Neither do I, Ahlura. All right. We need to know if the Chaappa'ai is all right, anyway. If he is hurt, we will need to transport him to Valdellon. There are plenty of blended pairs here to take over for me. Let us go quickly and return just as speedily."

"It is odd that I have already started to use words that Sthet uses. I have never called the Portal a Chaappa'ai before tonight that I can remember."

Ahlura smiled at him. "I noticed it, too. I am sure there will be many changes in our lives, and most of them will be good ones. Zaris, my feeling of disquiet is increasing, perhaps we should walk faster."

"All right. I do not mind."

"We should run. We should get there as quickly as possible."

"We are almost there. It is not very far when you go in a straight line from the Temple instead of going along the hillside." Zaris slowed down and stopped. "There. We can see it, and it appears to be standing. I will run up, check that it is indeed still solid, and be right back." Ahlura nodded and watched him run the rest of the way. He was back quickly and they turned to head back.

"It appears unharmed. Quite solid, in fact."

They were trotting back toward the Temple, and Ahlura did not answer him. He looked over at her, and she seemed pre-occupied. "Ahlura, is something bothering you?"

"Yes. We must run and get help. Now." She immediately picked up speed, her symbiote giving her stamina that she never had before. Nor had she ever been able to run this fast. Their run to the Portal had been leisurely compared to this. As they approached the Temple, Zaris reached out for her.

"What do you mean?" Zaris's hand encouraged her to stop beside him. They would be at the temple shortly at the rate they were running.

"It is something that Latara is receiving. She said Darkyn is talking to her. He is sending her images of—of Daniel. She is calling Dr. Jackson, Daniel, and seeing him under a great many boulders and slabs of stone."

"Darkyn—Darkyn is the leader of the lifemates, in case you are not aware of that. He is the symbiote that was in the tank today linking with some of the others. He returned to the lake early this evening. He has blended with Daniel to try to keep him alive."

"Zaris, she says that Darkyn has the ability to send images this way. Therefore, the images he is sending are telling her that Dr. Jackson is dying. He is at the shining pool. Do you know where that is? I have not been here long enough to know."

"No. No, I have no idea. Sthet said he might recognize it, but it would be hard for them from land at the best of times, and with the change in the topography from the quake, it will be worse. Nevertheless, we have to try. Maybe, maybe Darkyn can help guide us."

Ahlura's throat closed on tears. She opened her mouth, but could not force the words out. Forcing herself to push the emotion aside, she finally said, "Latara is very upset. She thinks that Darkyn is dying in order to keep Daniel alive until help can get to him. He is hurt beyond a symbiote's ability to heal. That is very bad, Zaris."

"He says that under no circumstances should anyone move him once we reach him. His—his," she gasped and tried again to tell him, "Part of his spine, his back, is crushed. He thinks that they could both be unconscious by the time we find them."

"We must ask the All to intervene, and we must hurry. Come."

Turning they ran to the Temple. This time Zaris stood his ground, and in very short order, there were several search parties formed. They knew they were looking for the shining pool. When they found it, they would all converge at that one place and begin the slow laborious task of reaching him without injuring him further.

Moreover, every one of them hoped that the All was listening to them. Daniel was close to the All, surely it would help to shield him from death, would it not? They needed him. The Tok'Ra needed his brilliance, his valor, his conscience, and his abilities to see beyond the written word and pull unrelated things together. And, and, well, they just needed him, the man that was Daniel Jackson.

Zaris and Ahlura walked quickly along the beach scrambling over rocks and boulders. They were ahead of the others in their group. Both now had a sense of urgency, but Ahlura had more than that. She felt as if she had a thread between Latara and Darkyn and that, if she walked fast enough, it would take her to him.

Zaris held her hand clasped in his and was content to allow her to lead. She seemed to know where she was going, and he was sure that her lifemate was still in contact with the other one. As long as that was there, they had a chance of finding them. He heard a sound of distress from her and looked over at her quickly.

"What is wrong, Latara? What is happening to Darkyn and Dr. Jackson?"

She shook her head. "Darkyn is beginning to fade in and out of consciousness himself. It is worrying her. It is worrying me, too. However, we are getting very close. Darkyn reminded her that even without him she would know the pool because the moonlight will make the water shine. That is why they call it the shining pool. He said it still does. The earthquake did not disrupt whatever causes that phenomenon."

Zaris nodded. "That is good to know and it gives us something to look for."

"We will find them. I am sure of it."

Zaris squeezed her hand.

* * *

"_Darkyn? Why are you still here with me? I told you to go away and find a lifemate, so that you could be with Kataya. I can still talk to you in my head, right? I don't have to talk aloud?" _

"_No, my Daniel, you do not have to talk aloud to me. I can hear your thoughts. Please do not waste your energy by talking to me. We will have time to talk after you are found and healed."_

"_Mm, yeah, about that. I think I pointed out before that it isn't going to happen. In fact, I'm surprised I'm even conscious again. I didn't expect to wake up any more. How long have I been out?"_

"_A couple of hours, I am afraid. You need to rest, not talk. Please, my Daniel, go to sleep, it will be best for you."_

"_Darkyn?"_

"_Yes, Daniel?"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to join with you. I—I think I would have liked it. I wasn't sure, you know. Even at the end when the quake hit. I still had some reservations. But, in the end, I am sure that I would have done it."_

"_I am very thankful for that, Daniel. But you must rest, now."_

"_No reason to rest. I want to spend time with you like this since I am awake. This is the closest I will ever get to having you. I only had one reservation. I wasn't worried about sharing Kataya with you. Not jealous at all. Weird, that. But I finally figured out that we would be two parts of a whole, and it is hard to be jealous of yourself. So, no jealousy." _

"_She already feels something for you, I think. Not sure what. She's a strong woman. She wouldn't allow it to grow, and if it managed despite her attempts to stop it, she would never act on it. She is honorable that way. I know. Do you know how I know that?"_

"_No, Daniel, how do you know that?" _Darkyn spoke softly, realizing that Daniel was rambling in his concussed state, but that he was also saying things he truly felt and knew to be true. These were things that he would have shared with his lifemate if they were "_blended_". Not realizing they already were, he wished to attempt that closeness in this way.

The words were coming easily to him, so there was little energy being expended. It was better to allow him to talk at this point. So, Darkyn asked, _"What is it that you know that allows you to be so sure of this? How do you know?" _

"_Because she still desires Merdwin from time to time, but she never acts on it. He still desires her, too. However, he would never act on it, either. He is an honorable man, as well. Don't feel any jealousy of him, either. No need. So, that's that." _

"_As for my reservation about our joining. Us, that is, you and me. It was because I like to be completely alone sometimes just to think. I was afraid to lose that. That was the only reservation I had. All the other reasons were easy to overcome because they didn't really bother me all that much. So, now you know."_

"_Privacy is not a problem, my Daniel. I can simply become dormant when you feel the need for complete privacy. I can neither see nor hear at that time if we have agreed that you will use a prearranged signal that will break through to me. So that, as well, would not have become a problem."_

"_I'm glad. We would have been a good match then. It's too bad it couldn't work out."_

Darkyn waited quietly, knowing that unless he moved excessively, Daniel would not recognize his presence. He was in too much pain. Although he was muting what he could of it, there was so much that he could not control it all. If Daniel had remained unconscious, he would not now have to try to protect him from that as well as everything else he was attempting to do.Lost in his own thoughts, he was surprised to hear Daniel's voice again.

"_I have my eyes open, and I can't see you. But I think I can see my hand. Where are you?"_

"_I am very nearby. I would not leave you alone in here. Do not attempt to move around, Daniel, you will make your injuries worse. Please. Lie still."_

"_Darkyn, it is pretty much impossible to make terminal injuries any worse. So, where are you? Come around, and sit on my hand for a while, so that I can see you."_

"_I cannot, Daniel." _

"_Why not? Are you hurt? Did something fall on you? Where are you? I might be able to move my arm enough to help you. Darkyn! Where are you? Please tell me!"_

"_Daniel! Daniel, I am quite all right. I am not injured. I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me. Calm down and stop moving, please."_

"_Oh, God, no. You didn't! Tell me you did not do it. I told you not to. I told you I didn't want you to die with me. You cannot heal me, and now we are both going to die. How could you do this? Get out! Get out, damn it. **Getout!getout!getout!** You were supposed to take care of Kataya for me." _Daniel was becoming angry; expending energy uselessly.

"_If you do not calm down, I will put you to sleep myself, Daniel, do you understand?" _Darkyn's voice took on a warning edge.

"_Of course you will. You'll just take over and…" _Even weak, Daniel was able to do sarcasm.

"_Shut. Up. You are causing both of us to expend energy we do not have to waste." _Darkyn spoke harshly. _"Now, you will listen to me, and you will listen with an open mind. Understood?"_

"_I always listen with an open mind,"_ Daniel stated firmly.

"_Of course. Now, please allow me to finish before you say anything. My energy is almost gone, and I do not wish to waste any of it on this to begin with, but I will do so for your piece of mind." _

"_So. You told me you had decided to blend with me, but that you would not now because you were going to die. I linked with you and through our link, I was able to determine the extent of your injuries. As you know, I am somewhat larger than most symbiotes. I am also somewhat stronger and have more energy. I am—I am different." _

"_I weighed my extra energy against your injuries, and I came to the conclusion that I would be able to sustain you for many hours. More than sufficient time, for someone to realize you were missing, and come looking for you." _

"_You will note that at no point have I said that I could, or would, heal you. Your injuries are beyond my abilities and were from the start. However, I did have the ability to slow some of the more major bleeding, one of your major problems, and what would probably have been the cause of death had you died." _

"_Now, as for remaining behind to care for Kataya, that is very foolish talk coming from you, Daniel. We have both seen into her heart. No one, no one at all, can ever replace you, no matter if she tries or not, no matter if they try or not. I am not talking about sexually. Certainly, someone can warm her bed and heat her body. However, they cannot warm or heat her heart, not now, not ever. So that was not even an option, it was so ridiculous."_

"_And lastly, you are my lifemate, Daniel. I wished to help you. I think I will be able to sustain you until help comes, if you will allow both of us to use the minimum amount of energy for things, instead of discussing whether or not I should have attempted to save you."_

"_You are serious. You think you can save us both."_

"_Yes. Moreover, if I cannot, then neither of us will die alone, and I will have experienced the one thing I have yearned to do for two thousand years; blend with my lifemate. Do not deny me that."_

Daniel closed his eyes and allowed the essence that was Darkyn to envelope him. Then, he reached out with his mind and gave himself to his lifemate. _"No. No, I won't deny either of us that."_ Daniel felt himself floating back into the darkness, but this time, he was not alone.

Before he did, he heard Darkyn's thought, "_You are correct, my Daniel, we will be alone no more." _

_

* * *

_

Ahlura started running. "There. There, Zaris. Half of that outcropping is missing, see? This is it. I can feel Darkyn here."

"_Darkyn? Darkyn? It is I, Latara. Are you there? Please, Darkyn! Answer me, please."_

"_Latara? Thank the universe. I—hear you. I feel you—near. Where are you from—from the"_

"_Darkyn? Where are we from what?"_

"_Yes, ah, the beach. Edge of—the beach."_

"_Not far. Where are you?"_

"_We are at the—at the edge of the—the beach under the pile—pile of slabs, boulders. Slabs are keep-keeping some of the—the boulders off us so—must be very care-careful moving them."_

"_I understand. Can you tell as I walk around where I am?" _

"_Yes, a little. Come toward the—edge of—beach. Up. Yes. Stop. Daniel's feet under you—I believe—not sure. He—stretches out—front of you—along—beach edge toward lake. Is—almost…"_

"_Darkyn! Darkyn, please. Come, wake up. You must tell us what we need to know. Darkyn! Daniel is almost what, Darkyn?"_

"—_water, is almost—in water. Six feet tall. Arm away—beach—rocks—broken. Many broken bones—told you—back—back broken—one place—spine—spine crushed. Must—not be moved. Be sure, no moving. Someone needs—go get…"_

"_Darkyn what is wrong? You sound weaker. I can barely make out what you are saying. What do we need to get?"_

"_I am—losing strength—very…"_

"_Darkyn! Darkyn!" _

"_Difficult—keep—link—continue—sustain Daniel. Imperative—I—sustain. Die. Doubt. Focus—sustain—Daniel."_

"_Darkyn! Darkyn." _Latara looked up to see Zaris coming back with a group of searchers.

"Darkyn is no longer answering me, but I can still feel a thread to him, so he is still alive. He is here, and they are hurt very badly. I am afraid that if we do not get to them soon, they will both die."

One of the women at the back of the group nodded, saying, "I will return along the beach and find the other searchers. Some of those slabs may need more of us to move them. Even with the added strength of our lifemates, they could be a problem. And we will have to move very carefully, so as not to cause more damage to them."

"Yes, that is a very good idea. Go ahead, and we will begin moving what we can, as carefully as we can. Get them as quickly as possible," Ahlura agreed to her suggestion. "Then go on to Valdellon. We need Valynara."

The woman nodded, but she half-expected Valynara to turn up before she made it to the gate.

"_Darkyn? What is that scraping and thumping noise?"_

"_Our rescuers, Daniel. Hush now, rest. We are both—weak, our time grows—short. Do not give up."_

"_No, I won't. I have too much to live for. We both do."_

_TBC_


	5. Not A Dream Ch 4 LOTQ

_**Story Summary** The search for the young Tok'Ra Queens continues. The System Lords do not yet know about the Tok'Ra Queens. SG1, the Tok'Ra and the Furlings must find them before they learn of them. The System Lords form a new alliance, one that is wholly and completely evil, in order to attempt to defeat the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra once and for all. Ba'al becomes suspicious of their new ally and makes a remarkable decision in the manner of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" and "love conquers all". In order for SG1, and the Tok'Ra to overcome this new threat, they must look, with Daniel, to the distant past and continue to learn, trust, and believe in the sometimes unbelievable. _

_**Genre:** Drama/Action/Fantasy._

**_Chapter Four Summary: _**_During a scrying session, Kataya discovers that Daniel has been injured and is very near death. She and Merdwin go immediately to Coreegadon. While Sam heads to Coreegadon with Valynara, Martouf tells the others what has happened.  
_

**_Rating this Chapter: _**_PG-14_

**_Pairings: _**_Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Darkyn, Kataya/Merdwin_

_**Main Story Pairings:** Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Kataya, Malek/Gwennetha, **Minor Pairings:** Janet/Merdwin, Jacob/Selmak/Jocasta, Jack/Other, Teal'c/Other_

_**Furling Words: Carusawyn** – My dear one, my dearest one _

_**Amat wyn** - My Love, **Adorata Coeurawyn**– Adored of my heart,_

_**Amat -** Love _

_**Caruswyn –** __My dear, my dearest_

**"Dialog in Italics"** – Telepathic or Symbiote-Host communications

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

**_Chapter Four_**

_**Not a Dream**_

* * *

Kataya shook her head as she contemplated the spot where Merdwin had been standing. He was so much like an overgrown child at times that it amazed her. He had not tried that spell in years and years; far more years than she cared to remember, in fact.

Daniel had been gone for many years the last time Merdwin had tried his disappearing spell. At the time, she and Merdwin were, well, they were things that were better left buried. Shaking her head, she started for the stairway still wondering where he had ended up this time. The last time, he ended up in her bedchamber. Naked. She smiled, and heat curled low within her, as she remembered what had happened after that.

She scolded herself and frowned. At least she would not have to worry about that happening this time, now that he had Janet, and she had Daniel. With that thought, came the ability to see the amusing side of the last instance. She started chuckling to herself, as she finished climbing the stairs and entered her room, shedding her gown as she entered.

"Do not undress too far, _amat_, for I do not believe Daniel would appreciate the humor of the situation."

She gasped jerking her dress up in front of her. "Merdwin! What are you doing in our bed? Naked!" She came as close to wailing as Kataya was capable of doing.

"Ah, I seem to still be having a slight problem with the ending of that last spell. At least I did not end up in bed with Malek and Gwennetha, or somewhere similar." He laughed, as he pictured the looks he would have received from their children.

"Where are your clothes?" Kat hissed furiously.

"They all seem to be here; they are merely scattered around. I only now completely materialized, or I would have had them on by now. You should be flattered, _amat wyn_, for they say that you only materialize in a place that you wish to be," he said mildly, as he proceeded to don his under-shorts.

"That cannot be true, Mer. You know that you no longer want me in that way. You have Janet; she is your Soulmate. Therefore, you should keep your flirting for her. Now, get out of my bed, and finish donning you clothing."

He looked at her solemnly for a moment, and then smiled softly, "You are correct in part of what you say, Kataya, but in others you are incorrect. You will always be beautiful, sensuous, and desirable to me. I have felt that way about you for far too long, for it ever to go completely away. That is our secret, though, and never will I tell Janet or Daniel that I desire you, anymore than you will confess to either of them that you still desire me."

"Merdwin, I did not say that I desire you."

"There is no need. I am as certain of it, as I am that I desire you. It is there between us, _amat wyn_, always, as it has ever been, and as it will ever be. That does not mean that we will act upon it. We both know that, and we are both cynical enough to find the situation somewhat amusing. If you are honest, and I know that you are, you will admit that it is true, if not to me, then at least to yourself."

Kataya sighed, and allowed her head to fall back and hit the door with a thump, as she leaned against it. "Since the time I first became aware of you as I entered adulthood, I do not remember a time when I have not desired you, Merdwin, but you deserve more than that. I have told you so, often. I was your lover for many years. Many years? Many millennia, more like, were we to place them all together. We have two beautiful children from our last liaison. We have found comfort from one another many times beyond that, and we shall always be friends of the heart."

"So yes, I am honest enough to admit that I find you quite alluring, sensual, and damned sexy. I desire you. However, I, like you, will not act upon it. I, also like you, confess to finding a certain amount of humor in our situation. But, I, unlike you, find you almost too tempting as you are at the moment, so please continue to dress yourself, and go back to Janet, for I am missing my Daniel, and I do not wish for a substitute, hedonist though I still am. The day may come when we make three or four, but it is not this day, nor any day soon."

Merdwin stared at her for a long moment before saying, "I know and understand what you are saying, believe me, _amat wyn, _it is the same for me. You are correct, as you so often are. Unfortunately, both of our loves were born in more restrictive cultures than ours. We will survive it, as we always have when that happens. I will finish dressing at once."

"However, you misnamed our relationship, _adorata coeurawyn._ The correct term is Heartmate, and you are as aware of it, as I am. That we have never acknowledged it beyond the two of us, or even beyond that night until now, makes it no less binding on our hearts, and the truth is that neither of us would have it any other way. You were correct not to bind with me in a formal way. But, I was correct in insisting on the Heartmate binding between us, for it was revealed to be a true mating."

"I believe it is time to admit the reality of it beyond the two of us. I believe Daniel suspects it anyway. It is nothing of which to be ashamed, and I believe that I should explain it to Janet. It is only fair to her, as she has not yet learned all there is to know of the Furling and our ways. We have been Heartmates from the time of Dayillon's first rebirthing into a different culture when he was gone so very long. Nothing has changed between us, except that it has deepened."

"Your tie to Lantash is the same, and you are as aware of it as I. Though I cut the bonds asunder, and you were supposed to bleed the physical ties away, you know as well as I do that never will the two of you be completely free of it. The desire that swirls around the two of you is the same that swirls around the two of us. It is the same with Daniel and Samantha, though they would deny it, just as we would. That is the way of the matings of the heart, which is why we are so strong willed, when and where we must be. It is the way of the Furling. So be it."

Picking up his shirt, he continued, "As for returning to Janet, I will eventually, but, while it is the truth that I do, you are right that desiring you is not the reason I ended up here. I believe I ended up here because of something we talked of earlier. Everyone is asleep, but the three of us,_ carusawyn_, and it would be a perfect opportunity for us to help you do some scrying. I know we said we should all get some sleep and forget things for a while, but…what do you think?"

He waited patiently as she pulled her gown back on and then nodded. "I agree that you were correct about our participating in the Heartmate ritual, Merdwin. Our hearts truly were meant to be bound to one another in that way. You know why I had reservations. I did not want to hurt you. My concerns for you are no longer valid, since you have found your Soulmate. Now, I am very glad that you insisted on the rite between us. We have been Heartmates for millennia, and the ties only grow stronger, as do my ties to Daniel."

"As for acknowledging it, if that is what you wish, then we will do so. I am certainly not ashamed to acknowledge you as my Heartmate, now or ever. Therefore, I believe you are correct to wish to explain it to Janet, and I should be sure that Daniel also knows, although, as you say, I believe that he has always known. I am also quite sure that it has eased his mind to know that you were there for me. The remainder of our family and friends will find out over time as it comes out naturally. Are you wanting formal bonds? Yes, I suppose once we admit to it, then it will be expected of us. We will see to it in good time."

"As for the scrying, contact Valynara and ask her if she is willing. It is late, Merdwin. If she is willing, tell her to meet us in the library. I will use the silver bowl and…yes, and the mercury."

Merdwin looked at her sharply. "You think that is wise? The mercury can be dangerous to you."

"Not as long as you are there to break the bond. It will show more and the images will be clearer."

He nodded and contacted Valynara. "She will meet us shortly." He finished pulling on the remainder of his clothes, but neither he nor Kataya bothered to close, snap, or zip anything beyond what was necessary to keep them from falling off. Feeling her tension as they left her bedroom, and knowing how difficult a scrying session could be on her, Merdwin wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as they walked toward the stairs. Neither of them heard the closing of the door down the hall.

* * *

Kataya, Merdwin, and Valynara stood in the library and talked quietly. The hour was late, the night quiet and beautiful. The house was silent, and a second quick sensing showed the occupants of the house to be asleep, or at least in bed and dozing, except for the three in the library. Kataya felt the disquiet in the one that was dozing, but did not feel it was anything that would disrupt or interfere with their rite. The night sounds drifted into the room as the three Furlings stood together in the faint light from a few candles, Kataya's preferred lighting when she wished to scry.

As if some prearranged signal had been given, they acted as one and discarded their clothing, Kataya donning the diaphanous material that did nothing to stop the energy, but instead enabled it to increase. The long, robe-like amethyst and purple garment fell to the floor covering everything, but concealing nothing. Val and Merdwin draped themselves in their ritual robes of the same material. Heavy and rich to feel, it was whisper thin, soft as silk, when it was not being worn, but as if nothing was there, when skin was set to skin.

The rich scents of the candles wafted to them. A bowl of silver sat in the middle of a small round table, which was set in the middle of the circle on the floor. Valynara approached Kataya and opened a deep purple cloth in which there were thirteen perfectly cut crystals. Kataya took each crystal, in turn, and placed them into the intricately woven silver designs around the edge of the receptacle. Amethysts, emeralds, and diamonds formed a pattern within the design when she was finished, and Valynara folded the cloth, returning it to the cabinet from which she had taken it.

Next, Val brought Kataya a large ewer of liquid. From it, Kataya poured just enough of the substance to fill the basin to about halfway still murmuring to herself, as she did so. Not even the two Furlings with her could understand the incantations, for they were in an ancient form of Wiccadian, passed down from her mother. Only another Wiccadian Seeress would understand them.

Once finished, Kataya stood in front of the receptacle and placed her hands into Valynara's. Merdwin stood behind her and stepped forward until their bodies touched one another's fully. He placed his arms around her and clasped his hands around theirs. Then he and Valynara began to pull energy and feed it to Kataya.

As first one, and then another, of the stones around the edge of the receptacle began to glow, Kataya leaned forward over the bowl and Merdwin's arms moved to lock around her waist, assuring that he would instantly be aware if Kataya's mind was attacked or drawn away from them as she descended deeper into each realm.

Falling first into each crystal, and then into the images in the mercury with her mind, she began to watch the scenes flow by, some blurred, some sharp and intense. They moved so quickly that, at times, she could barely impress them upon her consciousness, before they were gone, leaving another one to take its place. Jumbled together and making no sense, everyday mundane events were scattered amongst darker, blood-soaked images of battles and war.

Moreover, always the darkness on the horizon loomed before them. It was a constant that never varied, except to grow darker and nearer. There was no doubt that it was evil and vile, but it was not impervious. In fact, it feared them. It feared them a great deal. There was also a smaller dark malevolence that she had seen before. It was stretching toward the blackness, reaching out for it.

What is more, there was now another small pool of villainous wickedness, of a middle grey, stretching outward toward it, and if it continued on its course, it would soon blacken and become malevolent. A third was added, an even lighter grey, and it, too, was in grave danger if it did not stop dabbling in a world it had no business in, for it understood it not. In fact, she sensed that none of the small pools of wickedness and malevolence, those that held lighter shades of evil, knew what it was they were trifling with, and that they would regret it much in the end, if they did not withdraw before they became too deeply immersed in the true maleficence.

The light grey pool reached to pull her into the crystal, to attempt to consume her power into its own, and she allowed a skirmish of wills and power allowing it to feel hers as minimal compared to its own. She was learning about the depth of the power ranged against them without disclosing the truth of her own. As she was being drawn farther in, and beginning to see more images, Merdwin felt the pull on her, and quickly detached her from it, throwing both of them back and away from it.

Immediately before he did so, she saw two images. One was of a current event and was extremely important, though as far as she knew, it was unrelated to the darkness. The other, however, would have been extremely useful. For a moment, she lay on top of Merdwin, panting, and slightly stunned, not moving from where they had fallen.

The last vision had been a man striving to connect to the true deep darkness, but she never saw the face. Damn it to the All, she almost had it, but it was gone. Moreover, she was too drained to try again. Perhaps later. At this moment, it did not matter for she had no time to stop, and do it again now. Every second counted.

"No. We will not scry again without Gwynnivar." Merdwin snapped, assuming that she wished to try again, as she began attempting to scramble up and off him.

"You are correct, Merdwin, we will not," she snapped back. "If one of the last visions I saw is correct, which I believe it to be, you and I are leaving immediately for Coreegadon. Daniel is dying. They have just found him and know not what to do. The image was brief, but I believe there has been some kind of event, perhaps an earthquake, and he has been buried by the rocks at the shining pool where he likes to sit," she was speaking as she left the room and stepped into the transport. She needed her healing device and Merdwin's. If what she saw was true, they would be lucky to find him still alive when they reached him.

She was unsurprised to meet Samantha up and pulling a robe on as she strode toward her bedroom door. They reached it at the same time.

"Kat, I had the most horrible dream. Daniel was in it, and at first, I couldn't figure it out. I thought it was a Goa'uld mother-ship that took Daniel, but the more I thought about the dream…I realized it wasn't. It was some kind of earthquake, or something. That's why the landscape was all different. He's buried under rocks. I-I feel like I need to go to him. As if it was real, not just a dream. I can't believe he isn't hurt. Martouf keeps telling me it was just a nightmare, but Kat, I think it was real."

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, as she realized that Kataya was pulling clothes on, and not even stopping to tie or button anything.

Kat grabbed two of her ribbon devices, a seeress satchel that contained her most powerful energy stones, and ran out the door calling over her shoulder to Sam, "Daniel is dying, Sam. It was not a dream. Everything you saw was real. I have to go."

"I'm coming with you." Sam followed her down the hall.

"You are not dressed, Samantha. Besides, someone needs to tell the others. Come to Coreegadon as soon as you can, _caruswyn_, but I must go now, for I believe that every second counts."

"Yes, of course. Go, go. I'll be right behind you."

Merdwin notified Artereos, and then sent his own senses outward. Daniel was alive, but barely, and there was another presence there. Something helping to sustain him. Tok'Ra. However, it was weak, very weak, and failing quickly. Whether they would get there before they died, even he did not know. Standing next to Kataya he could feel her begin to pull and channel energy toward the two beneath the pile of debris. She set it on a course to build there. He added his own force to it just before they stepped into the Portal.

Stepping out on Coreegadon, he could feel them both and he could feel the massive amounts of energy that he and Kataya were channeling into the general area where Daniel and the Tok'Ra were. It was barely enough with all the rock and stone around them. It was much diffused as well, since there was no way to focus it, but it was such a massive amount that it was sustaining them. That is all it would do and barely that, but then it only had to do it for a very brief time.

Standing together, they used their Furling abilities to transport themselves to the pile of rocks and stone.

Kataya began to focus the universal energy at once, but it was still much to diffuse. They would have to cut through the mass of rock and stone. She stood on it and sensed them before she began to pull out the amethysts she had brought with her. She set them where she felt the life force to be the strongest.

Merdwin would have to keep an eye on her. When she brought that many crystals, she could very well tap into truly strong Wiccadian Seeress forces. Some very powerful stuff, but very draining on the seeress using it. Sometimes a one shot if massive energy was used in it, so they used that type only as a last resort, as Kataya had during the Great Battle. It had worked, Morgasha/Bastet had died, but so had Kataya and Samantha.

* * *

Martouf caught up with Sam in time to see Kat and Merdwin running down the hall and rushing toward the transport. He had known then that her dream was more than just a night-terror. Something had happened to Daniel.

He met her coming back from seeing Kataya off. "What has occurred, Samantha?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know a lot except that Daniel has been in an avalanche of rocks; I think it was an earthquake, and the side of an outcropping along the beach has fallen down and buried him. He's dying. Right now, while I'm standing here, Daniel is dying, and I'm not there. I have to go to Coreegadon. I have to go. Will you come with me?"

"Of course, if you wish me to, but Samantha, someone should tell the others. They would never forgive us, if something happens to Daniel, and they are not told about it. I will stay and awaken everyone, if you wish to go on ahead without me. I would understand."

"Oh, Martouf. I love you. Yes. Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you. You are right. They would all want to know about this." Sam threw the last of her clothes on, hastily buttoning the shirt haphazardly, as she rushed around the room gathering things she might need. Her ribbon device, her shoes, her circlet, and her kiss from Martouf, then she was gone.

Partway down the hall, she stopped and closed her eyes bringing up a mental picture of Kataya as she had seen her going into her bedroom and Merdwin as he rushed to his. Both had been in Ritual robes. Both had their circlets and armbands on. Good. She didn't need to stop for them. They both had them.

She resumed walking and did not stop this time as her agile mind flew back over what she had just realized. Kataya and Merdwin had been doing some sort of ritual. That was how they had discovered what had happened to Daniel.

Just before she stepped into the transport, Valynara appeared. "I will accompany you, Samantha. We may both be needed, but neither of us should go alone. We need each other, yes? Come, let us go together."

Sam stepped into the transport thankful for the older woman's presence. She felt like she could fly apart at any moment. She could not lose Daniel. Dear God, not her Daniel.

* * *

Martouf dressed quickly. _"Lantash do you wish to do this? Do you think it would be better coming from you?"_

"_No, I do not see any reason for me to do it rather than you. I am fairly sure that O'Neill will be more comfortable talking with you. And no one else will care which of us tells them, as long as they are told."_

"_Yes, of course, you are right." _Martouf nodded, finished buttoning his shirt, and headed for O'Neill's room. He would be the first one to tell. He stopped. No, he would not. He would tell Teal'c first because O'Neill would need him, whether he would admit it or not.

He knocked smartly on Teal'c's door and was not surprised when it opened almost at once.

"Martouf." He bowed his head in greeting, but his surprise was obvious. "What may I do for you?"

"Teal'c, there has been an accident. I do not know the particulars myself, only that there was an earthquake and landslide. Daniel has been injured very seriously. The situation is, from what I have been told, quite desperate; I believe he is buried under a great deal of rock and stone. Kataya, Merdwin, and Samantha are on their way to Coreegadon now. I felt that you would wish to be with me when I told Colonel O'Neill, or that you might wish to tell him yourself."

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement. "You are correct. I believe I should be the one to tell him. If you would accompany me, however, in case O'Neill has questions, I would appreciate it."

"Of course. Whatever assistance I can offer is yours."

As they stood waiting for the Colonel to open the door, both men braced themselves to tell the man on the other side of the door what had occurred. Neither wanted to do it, but both knew it must be done. The door opened and the Colonel looked from Teal'c to Martouf and realized at once that something was not right. These two would never be at his door, together, in the middle of the night. "What's happened?"

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson has been in an accident. An earthquake on Coreegadon has caused a landslide, an avalanche of rocks, I believe. From what little information we have, we believe that Daniel Jackson has been hurt quite badly. Kataya, Merdwin, and Major Carter are on their way to Coreegadon now. They thought that we might want to know and perhaps wish to join them there."

Jack O'Neill stood and stared at Teal'c as if he had not heard him. Then he nodded his head. "Damn straight. I'll be dressed in less than five. Meet me at the Stargate." He shut his door, and Teal'c turned to Martouf.

"Thank you, Martouf. We will no doubt see you there."

"You are welcome, Teal'c. Now, I must go and awaken Malek, Jacob, and Brialek. As you say, we will see you there. Please, keep an eye on Samantha for me. She is very upset."

"I will do so. Please do not worry. O'Neill and I will see to it that she does nothing to endanger herself or the kits. Daniel would never forgive any of us if we allowed that to happen."

"Thank you." Bowing, they both went their separate ways. Martouf, moving on to the next person to be apprised of the situation, raised his hand to knock on Jacob's door.

* * *

Martouf, Malek, Selmak, and Brialek ran toward the shining pool. Gwennetha had transported herself earlier. The Tok'Ra at the temple were quiet and subdued. Their leader, Darkyn-Threnn, was as near death as Dr. Jackson was. They were continuing to do joinings, but now, the first thing a newly blended pair did was become acclimated, and then take someone's place, so that they could go help the rescuers.

The Furlings had arrived, and taken over directing the rescue operations. The female, Kataya, had taken what looked like amethysts and caused them to glow, going into a trance. Then she had returned to the group and talked to the tall dark haired man. He had nodded, and the two of them had moved carefully to the top of the pile of rocks. They had what looked like ribbon devices on their hands. The devices began to glow very brightly, and the couple pointed them at a point above where the two beings were trapped. Slowly a small hole had appeared. It had taken a while, but they eventually managed to make the small hole all the way through to the two beings that were trapped.

Then, they began taking turns using their hand devices directly on the two beings themselves. Latara, the Tok'Ra that was linked to Darkyn had smiled some time later. Darkyn-Threnn and Daniel were receiving energy, but he did not know from where. She told him about the two Furlings, and Daniel explained to him who it was. He recognized them as soon as Daniel gave him the names. So, Latara had explained to Ahlura who had explained to the many people watching who might not know. Kataya was Daniel's, and therefore Darkyn-Threnn's, Furling mate.

The hosts had soon explained to their new lifemates that these were Valynara's people so that they would understand how they were helping Daniel and Darkyn. Once they became aware of that, they searched their memories and found that Egeria had told them much of Valynara, but little about her race. They were telepathic and they manipulated energy. They were exceptional warriors and healers. They would wish to have them on their side in a conflict. They were to be trusted with their lives. Artereos was their leader. They now understood that the two on top of the rocks were, quite literally, keeping Darkyn and Daniel alive with their own life forces.

Therefore, first one, and then the other, would sit and sustain the two buried in the rocks while the rescuers continued to remove rocks, boulders, and slabs of stone that were all around them.

"Kataya, how are they?" Jacob asked quietly, as he stopped beside the woman lying on her side on the grass.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, her gaze unfocused for a few instants. Shaking her head to help clear her mind, it took a moment before she could respond. Finally replying, she said, "They were barely alive when we arrived. Merdwin and I cut a channel through the stone so that we could get a beam directly through to them rather than having it pass though anything else. It has helped them, but they are far from out of danger. It would take very little to start the bleeding in Daniel again, and I doubt very much that Darkyn would have the ability to stop it even with us helping him. If that occurs, it will take extreme measures to keep them alive."

"Father is trying to free up the _DuxBellorum,_ or one of the other faster cruisers. It would be able to simply remove the debris from them and transport them to the medical bay. We must sustain them until it arrives. Once it enters orbit and we have them aboard, I will see to it that they are healed, even if it takes every bit of strength that I have. Entirely, completely healed. There will be no waiting for their bodies to do the quite considerable repairs that are needed."

"Valynara has sent for one of her cruisers, as well. If Father cannot get ours freed up, we will use one of hers, at least for transport, as they do not have the medical support facilities that we have. Since Daniel's spine is crushed, we must have excellent facilities to be sure it is stabilized as well as possible. Any maintenance done on it before we reach Avilion should be done as well as possible so that we can at least attempt to contain the trauma. Moreover, Darkyn must be sustained and healed, also. By healing enough injuries to keep Daniel alive and then continuing to help sustain him, he has lowered his own reserves well below a safe level for a symbiote."

She glanced over at Merdwin. "Jacob, I am sorry, but it is time for me to take over for Merdwin. Samantha could use some distraction. She is very upset at not being allowed to use her abilities, but she cannot do so. She would expend more than she should, and it would stress her too much in her condition. Ah, Valynara is back, and will take a session of sustaining for us, and she has brought one of her daughters. I believe it is Vashara. My, she is a beautiful woman. I have not seen her since she was a child, oh, I do not remember how long ago. Several thousand years, I would guess."

"Yeah. Wow. Of course, I don't think I've ever seen a Furling woman that isn't at least striking. Most are downright beautiful."

"Flattering, Jacob, but not quite true. I am Furling, and I am just passing pretty, and no, I do not wish to discuss it, for we will never agree."

"Instead, we will discuss whether or not we should try to start some of the rescuers on that pile of stones and rocks over there. I am afraid that if we do not, then eventually, these are going to get to a point where they can no longer move anything."

"I think you're right. I'll go talk to Jack about it. He looks like he needs something to do, or he's gonna lose it."

"Yes, I agree, Jacob. How astute and kind of you to notice. Jack O'Neill will be devastated should something happen to his friend. Go ahead. Now that Valynara and Vashara are here, I can rest and renew my energy. Remind me, should I forget, when we take Daniel aboard the ship that I not forget to take O'Neill and Teal'c. We often forget that friendships can be as necessary to the psyche as the other heart-bonds that one forms."

Jacob nodded. "I will. Talk to you later. Get some rest."

* * *

"Samantha, you cannot take a turn at giving him life-force, and you are aware of it. Please do not keep trying to convince us. Kataya and Merdwin were both quite determined in their response. Under no circumstances are you, or Gwennetha, to take a turn at supplying Daniel with energy."

"I know. I just feel so useless. I want to help so much. I—I, it's just that, you know, it's—that's Daniel down there, Martouf. I love him so much, and I've been so caught up in my own life, since we returned, that I haven't told him lately. I don't think I've even spent any time alone with him since we've returned."

"I know, Samantha. I would feel the same if it was Kataya. I have spent no time with her either, since your return. This also made me think of that. However, I do not think that Daniel would blame you anymore than Kataya would blame me. After all, we have all been consumed by our Soulmates and making up for the many months that we were apart. I do not think he would wish you to feel this way."

"No, I know he wouldn't. I feel bad for me, I think. I know Daniel would understand, and that makes it worse, in a way. Because **_I _**don't understand. I love him. He's my Heartmate and I've ignored him."

"But neither has he sought you out."

"That's just it. He has. He's always bringing me tea and handing me stuff, asking me how I feel, or if I need anything. Do I miss the SGC, and do I need anything from Earth? I never think to ask him, Martouf."

"When we get him out of here and well, you will have Merdwin get his favorite cookies and the two of you will spend an entire day together, loving each other, Samantha, I promise you. We will get him out and he will recover."

She pulled him as close as she could and kissed his cheek. "You are a wonderful man. I love and adore you both more than I will ever be able to tell you."

"We love you, too. Come. Let us sit down over here near Kataya and Merdwin. She needs support now, too. It is fortunate that Merdwin is a mate of her heart. She can draw strength from him."

Sam pulled back and looked at him. "They aren't Heartmates. They've never gone through the ceremony. I know because Kataya said she wouldn't do it because Merdwin deserved a woman who would love him as he deserved to be loved, and it wasn't her."

"That is possibly true as far as it goes, Samantha, but all one must do is look at them when they are together to see that they are truly mates of the heart. Each of them resides within the other's heart and is quite comfortable there. It is an old and deep bond."

"But, they didn't go through the formal ceremony."

"I do not believe the ceremony is always necessary. I understood from what Artereos said that saying the words to one another is sufficient, and the ceremony is only a formality in many ways. This is the first living you and Daniel took the formal steps, yet when you met in this life you were drawn together."

"I would speculate that as old and powerful as Merdwin and Kataya are that an exchanging of vows to one another would be a deep and profound thing. He is always there for her, and it is as if he has always been there, at her side, just as she has always been at his. It is a deep, trusting, relationship. They are friends, mates, and at least once, lovers at some point, for they have children. By their ease with one another, I would guess that they have been lovers more than once down through the millennia."

Sam nodded. "Now that you point it out, I am surprised that I never noticed it. I mean, I always knew they were really close friends, I just never thought of them as Heartmates. I should have known when we were in the All. It was so hard on them. Nevertheless, she always looked at him with such trust that it gave him the strength to continue to do what had to be done. It makes perfect sense. Who better than the two of them? No wonder Daniel trusts him so much. And, knows that he can. They are practically brothers."

"Yes, although, I believe that at one time there was rivalry. But, that is all in the past, since Merdwin has found his mate. Did you not live through her bonding to Merdwin during your mind-link, Samantha?"

Sam's eyes widened as that particular memory flooded her mind as he asked the question. So did their subsequent argument about doing a formal binding. "Yes. Yes, I did, but I had forgotten it until you asked me. It's a memory that makes Kataya sad, and I've tended to bury many of those. At the time, there was so much going on that I think I pushed things that weren't relevant out of my mind, and then the sadder things I tried to bury away."

Martouf nodded his understanding but Sam was watching the scene being enacted before her, other things once again being pushed to the back of her mind. She felt the tension begin to grow again as the rescue workers began to confer with one another, and Merdwin and Kataya glanced over as if to see what the problem was. It looked like they were making progress, but had hit a snag. She should get up, and go see what was going on.

"I will go, Samantha." Martouf looked up as Gwennetha and Malek walked up to them. "I am going to see what is going on."

"Gwennetha and Samantha will be all right here while we are gone, Martouf. I thought I would go too, so, I will go with you, if you do not mind. I am anxious to find out what is happening to Daniel."

The newly made Tok'Ra had made many trips to Valdellon and brought back much needed relief supplies for the workers. Blankets were one of them. While it was not exactly cold, the breeze had a nip to it. Martouf finished wrapping Sam in one of them and straightened up. "Not at all, Malek, by all means, please accompany me."

* * *

"_Darkyn? Are you still with me?"_

"_Yes, my Daniel, I am still here, and I must say I am feeling somewhat better, but still not good."_

"_Yeah, you and me both. I have to admit that I don't feel near as groggy though. I actually feel like I can keep my eyes open. And I can talk to you without spacing out every other word." _

"_Yes, but Daniel, whoever is giving us this energy, they are not talking to us." _

"_No, they will be concentrating on sending every spare bit of energy they have to us. I am quite sure it is Kataya and Merdwin. Perhaps Sam, but I doubt they would allow her to do it. It could also be Valynara. Whoever it is, they are giving a lot of themselves, I know that. I hope they don't wear themselves out to the point of…well to the point where they need saving themselves."_

"_Surely they would not do that, Daniel."_

Daniel began to show Darkyn images of Kataya escaping from Bastet's stronghold with Lantash's body and soul and Dominic's soul and how she had kept them and herself alive at the cost of hers, much as he was doing at the cost of his.

"_I see. So, I should understand that she will save us, or die with us?" _His voice sounded bleak.

Daniel sighed._ "Now that she is here. That would be a yes." _

TBC


	6. Rescue Ch 5 LOTQ

**_Story Summary_** The search for the young Tok'Ra Queens continues. The System Lords do not yet know about the Tok'Ra Queens. SG1, the Tok'Ra and the Furlings must find them before they learn of them. The System Lords form a new alliance, one that is wholly and completely evil, in order to attempt to defeat the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra once and for all. Ba'al becomes suspicious of their new ally and makes a remarkable decision in the manner of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" and "love conquers all". In order for SG1, and the Tok'Ra to overcome this new threat, they must look, with Daniel, to the distant past and continue to learn, trust, and believe in the sometimes unbelievable.

**_Genre:_** Drama/Action/Fantasy.

**_Main Pairings:_** Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Kataya, Malek/Gwennetha,_ **Minor Pairings:**_ Janet/Merdwin, Jacob/Selmak/Jocasta, Jack/Other, Teal'c/Other

**_Rating:_** Will be censored to fit under M, but the first part will be T. The Original NC-17 version is on Symbiotica. That address is listed in my bio.

_**Furling Words: - ****Amat wyn** -_ My Love**_DuxBellorum -_ **The Leader in Battles. It is the Flagship of the Furling Fleet and considered the finest they have. It is Artereos's personal warship when he enters battle through this medium.

_**"Dialog in Italics"** –_ Telepathic or Symbiote-Host communications

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

**_Chapter Five _**

**_Rescue_**

* * *

Gwennetha looked over at the group standing and talking, waving and gesticulating at the rocks and slabs of stone. Obviously, there was a disagreement about something. Glancing at Samantha, she could see the tension building. She reached out and took her hand. 

"Men always disagree at length, but they will come to a decision, do not worry."

"The only one that could make them stop and think is the one under the pile of rocks needing the calm, good sense. I'm surprised Merdwin or Kataya aren't over there taking them in hand."

"They know that they are simply relieving tensions and frustrations that are building in them. It is better that they do so in this way than that they become careless while they move the rocks and debris away. My mother and father will step in if it goes on too long, or if it looks like it will not be resolved. I hope that all they are doing will turn out to be pointless. Simply busy work to keep them active and feeling useful."

"Do you believe that Artereos will get the _DuxBellorum_ freed up? How long will Kataya and Merdwin wait before they allow Valynara to bring one of her ships in?"

"One of hers is probably on its way already. It is a matter of which one will arrive first, I imagine."

Suddenly, Sam's voice became urgent, "Gwennetha, Merdwin and Kataya are arguing, and it is not a simple battle of words." Sam stood and caught her breath. Dear God, what was Kataya doing? She closed her eyes. She recognized it, of course. There was only one thing that would bring this much power here and make even Merdwin retreat. Not because he could not defeat her, but because he could, and then both of them would die. This way, the only one to die, might be Kataya. It was too soon. Much too soon after what she had been through. Sam's thoughts ran frantically around in her mind, "_Please, don't allow her try to completely heal him. Please, just let it mean that she is going to give him a great deal of energy, of life-force." _

Then Sam was running. She slipped past everyone before she could be stopped. She could sense what Kataya was doing if she tried. It would be hard on her. She stopped in front of her sister. "You will not try to heal him, Kat, do you understand? You do not have the strength yourself yet, and you will die. We both know it. Daniel will die if you die, whether he is healed of this or not, and this time he will not come back to them no matter how many of them talk to him and call him back. If you don't give me your word of honor that all you will do is give him life force to sustain him better, then I will lock onto you and monitor it. If you start to do more, I swear I will change into the Dragon in order to help you so that you won't pass from us."

"Samantha, you most certainly will not. I absolutely forbid it." Lantash snapped forcefully from beside her as he grabbed her arm.

Not even bothering to shake herself free, she ignored him, as she stared fiercely at Kataya. "I swear I will, Kat," she said softly but implacably. "I'll monitor you, and I'll manifest. There is no one here that can stop me, and you know it. No one, but you or Merdwin, and neither of you will take the chance that you would hurt my kits. Either way, if I don't have your word on this, I could lose the kits, so what's it going to be?"

Kat reached out and touched her cheek softly, "I have taught you well, my sister. And, since, contrary to everyone's opinion, it was all I ever intended to do, I can give you my word with a clear conscience. As I pointed out to Merdwin, it would be foolish to save Daniel only to die myself."

Sam nodded her agreement. If Kataya said that was all she would attempt, then only the direst of circumstances would change things. She would do as she agreed; Sam was quite sure of that.

As Kataya continued to build her power and, as she changed, new and old Tok'Ra alike stepped back from the lavender, gold, and flame dragon in front of them. She looked at Merdwin, and it was obvious that she would do this whether he helped or not; he raised his hands, the light arced to him, and suddenly he was full Katteri-enti, Pantherataya, one of his most powerful forms.

Always a man that exuded power and drew people to him, he was truly an awe-inspiring sight in his present form. Gasps of admiration and astonishment that had been heard as the breathtakingly glorious Fire-Dragon appeared, were now repeated and murmurs traveled through the onlookers as this stunningly handsome man became the equally magnificent Katteri-enti, Sorcerer, Pantherataya. The power being exuded by the two beings facing one another was a shock to the uninitiated among them.

Sam, standing within the powerful arcs of colors, obviously unaffected by them, nodded once more, briefly; then she turned, and walked back toward the edge of the group, with Lantash walking stiffly by her side.

When they were far enough away that they could not be overheard, she said quietly, "You need to learn to trust me, Lantash. I would have done neither of those things. She believes it, too, but she could not take the chance. Had she truly planned to use her full Dragon power, it probably would have killed her. If she was going to use it on herself, it would be different. However, to pass the power through to heal and sustain, while she is so depleted herself would be extremely dangerous. As long as she is not doing both it will be all right. I had to stop her from doing that because losing her would have killed Daniel. My way was the best way."

"However, do not ever tell me that I will not be doing something in that tone again. I do not tell you what you can and cannot do. I expect the same courtesy from you. You can certainly tell me you would prefer I not do something, but do not ever forbid me, as if I am a child, and you are my father."

Lantash cleared his throat. "I am sorry. I realized as soon as the words were out of my mouth that it was not only a foolish statement, but an insulting one. If it had not shocked me so badly, I would have had more sense than to say it. I cannot promise you that I will never say it again. I wish that I could. I can promise you that my second thoughts will show me that my words are totally useless and stupid in the extreme, and that I will now have to apologize profusely, once again."

"You're forgiven. This time. I suppose you will be forgiven the next time as well if you apologize so nicely and admit that what you said is something you have no way of enforcing. I do love you, and I know that love forced those words from you. I do understand why you said them." They joined the group of Tok'Ra watching the proceeding from a short way away. Now they would simply wait.

Both Kataya and Merdwin made their way towards the group of men and women discussing the work area. Kataya joined Vashara on the rock, while Merdwin walked on and talked to the group. Kataya touched Vashara's shoulder, and she nodded her head, but continued to use her ribbon device.

The group of men and woman looked at the tall man who earlier had such an air of quiet command and now exuded such raw power that it crackled around him. It was obvious that he was asking them to please move aside.

Vashara looked up from where she was using the ribbon device. "Kataya, they are getting weaker. Something else must have gone wrong. Valynara and Merdwin both knelt down and probed the area and you could see on their faces that they were alarmed.

Kataya nodded at Merdwin and they again stood on the stone slab together. This time she held out one hand and then the other. First Valynara and then Vashara became their more powerful selves and began to channel power. It traveled from them into Kataya as the dragon. The hands held above the stone slab melted a spot the size of her hands as if it was not there. Within a minute or two there was a much larger area opened too them.

Merdwin's hands never left hers, but lay directly upon them. Valynara and Vashara continued a steady stream of energy as far as those watching could tell. There were flashes of light all around them. There was energy in the air around them. All that those watching could assume was that the two below the rocks were being given much-needed life-force.

Kataya stood by her word to Samantha. She had told her the truth. She had sensed the last time she had given energy that something else had gone wrong and Darkyn was dying trying to stop it. There was only one way to stop him from doing so. Become the Dragon. Not for healing, but for life force purposes. She could not afford to become depleted. She would be needed for healing. She and Merdwin had done a preliminary search and found so much wrong it was a wonder Daniel was alive at all, even with Darkyn within him.

As she poured life-force into them, she searched for the new problem. Ah, there it was. More abdominal bleeding. She fed the location of the place to Merdwin. _"Yes,** amat wyn,** I have located it and am already working on it. I am sorry I did not take you at your word, Kataya. I have known you too long to accuse you of lying. Sometimes, men say things before they think. I do not know what caused me to be so ridiculous. I know you would not lie about something like this." _

"_Thank you. I am pleased that you have finally realized it. Merdwin, Darkyn has expended an extreme amount of energy. If his life force level is not raised, he will not live. I know it is more than I originally intended to do, but if you do damage control on Daniel, I will attempt to infuse more life-force into Darkyn." _

Kataya stood quietly as Merdwin probed her energy levels, before nodding. _"You appear to be much better than I expected. You must have spent a great deal of time in the All the week you were in Avilion with Gwennetha. By all means, give Darkyn what he needs, since you appear to have enough to spare. It will leave you very weak by the time we finish all we need to do on him to get him stable."_

"_Yes, Merdwin, I did, and I will. I do know my limitations, contrary to what you believe. If I become that weak then you can carry me to bed and tuck me in. Now, I am going in. Take care of Daniel for me."_

"_I will. You take care of yourself, as well as Darkyn, and call if you need me to help."_ Merdwin was reassured when he felt her agreement flow through him. He turned back to the healing he needed to do.

It took her several minutes of determined _'stealthy maneuvering'_ through his defenses before she breached the last of the walls around the deepest recesses of his mind to find him there_. "Darkyn, you will listen to me. Do you hear me? I know you can, so answer me." _Kataya insisted once she had breached his heavily guarded walls. Had she not been a very good adept, she would not have been able to do so. It was obvious that Darkyn had very strong telepathic resources, and he had guarded his mind closely.

"_What do you want, and how did you get in? My castle is well guarded." _He grumbled.

"_They just need more training. They are already very good. Now, tell me why you are fighting me. Why will you not allow us to infuse you with life force?" _

"_Daniel showed me the time before. You would not transform and so you almost died. We are in very bad condition. If you tried to come here to me, I have no doubt that my depleted state would kill you." _

"_Darkyn, you have not looked at me. I believe it is time that you did." _Time passed._ "Well? What do I look like, Darkyn?" _

"_You are beautiful. A beautiful dragon. You have manifested. You have taken on your dragon form." _

"_Yes, I have. Now, you will lower your defenses and allow my help to arrive. There is much healing my people can do for yours, is there not?" _

"_Yes. I will gladly accept your help. But, Daniel? What about Daniel?" _

"_Daniel will be fine as well, Darkyn, for he is in Merdwin's hands. No better could he be in, I promise you. Now rest again, but remember this time that now there is a dragon guarding your walls. Nothing will hurt you as long as she is there. Go now, my brave warrior, rest, for the battle will return, but not for you just yet." _

Kataya finished her work in Darkyn. She dared not give him as much as she would like to. He was just too depleted, and she would need much energy herself when they began to heal the injuries to Daniel. Others could give life force, not everyone could heal these kinds of injuries.

She found Merdwin just finishing another patch. She searched quickly. Daniel's internal organs looked like a patchwork quilt right now. Well as long as they held until the true healing could be finished. Hopefully, that would not be long.

Furthermore, from the word they just now received, it would be less than not long; it would be now, as soon as they vacated the rocks. Halting their energy pulling, the four Furlings moved off the pile of stones that were on top of Daniel and Darkyn. They would now remove the rocks and boulders because the equipment to do so had arrived.

One moment there was a pile of rock, boulders, slabs of stone and debris laying there. The only thing there now was a man lying face down on the beach. The Furlings were back to being just normal people, even the Dragon was gone. The newly blended Tok'Ra were almost in shock. They did not understand most of what had just happened, but luckily, their new hosts were familiar with the Furling and some of their abilities, so they were able to explain to them, who they were and why they and Daniel Jackson were so important to all of them, host and symbiote alike. The Furling and the Tau'ri both.

Sam stood, determined not to be left behind this time, and was surprised to hear Kataya say, "Samantha, you, Martouf, and Lantash, must come. Merdwin, I wish also for you to come, if you would not mind, as I may very well need my other Heartmate; Daniel will need the brothers of his heart, and we will need your healing skills as well, of course." She watched her daughter's eyes widen at hearing her mother admit to her connection with her father. She looked beyond her to Malek, Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c.

"Malek, you and Gwennetha may come, if you wish. I am quite sure that Daniel will need you as he heals, but it is not necessary for you to come now, if you would rather wait. Colonel O'Neill, Daniel will need you and Teal'c now, so if you would please take your places as his heart's brothers, we will go."

"Mother," Gwennetha called, "You do go to Avilion and not Cadwaellon?"

"Yes." She nodded in the affirmative as well. "Please give our thanks to all who helped, Gwennetha. Have Valynara or Vashara bring anyone else, especially those of Darkyn's friends who wish to come, through the Portal. That way they can gather what they need for several days and make arrangements for their families. Also, if you would not mind, see that any of our belongings that we might need are sent."

Gwennetha called back to Kataya, "I will stay here, and make sure everything is going well, and do as you ask, but Malek will come now."

Malek turned to her in surprise. "But, _amat wyn_, I do not want to leave you behind."

"You have become close to Daniel. Lantash and Martouf may need you, as well. Go. I will come soon, I promise. However, for now, I will stay with Jacob, Brialek, and the others. We will come through the Portal once matters here are taken care of and running smoothly once again."

He nodded, kissed her quickly, and scrambled down the slope, taking his place beside Lantash, and so through him, to Daniel. Never, before becoming mated to a Furling, would Malek have believed that one could become so close to people that one did not even know less than a year before. But then, less than a year ago, Malek had not known what love of another, other than a mate, really was. Now he did.

With a flash of light, they were on the DuxBellorum surrounding a comfortable looking table on which Daniel, lying face down, was strapped firmly in place. Artereos himself stood at his side, and for a brief moment, anguish showed on his face, as he rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder. It cleared immediately, and the ring on his finger began to glow brightly. Daniel and Darkyn would not die before they reached Avilion. Moreover, once there, the chances that they would die were slim.

Samantha stood beside Artereos, one arm around his waist and one hand on the table next to Daniel, but not touching him. Her fist was clenched to keep her hand from reaching out to touch him.

"It is unnecessary to repress your urge to touch him, my daughter. It is a natural wish, under the circumstances, and it will not endanger him, or cause him pain. It will, in fact, give him much comfort. Why do you not gather some water and towels as Kataya is and begin to wash the many cuts and scrapes that he has? As you clean each one, then use your ribbon device to heal them. They will take little energy to heal and will not cause you undue problems. You will feel better for doing something for him. Merdwin, Kataya, and I will sustain both his and his symbiote's life force. You need not worry about that."

"His, his symbiote?"

"Darkyn, Samantha. If Darkyn had not found and blended with him, Daniel would have died hours ago. We did not speak of him to you before, did we? I am sorry. I forgot you would not be able to distinguish one from the other, and I did not know that you were not told."

Sam shook her head. "No, I am the one that's being dense. I heard Darkyn's name several times, but I never connected it with Daniel for some reason. I think I was just too stunned by what happened to allow it to penetrate. Even when you mentioned Valynara bringing Darkyn's people to Avilion, it didn't penetrate."

Kataya smiled slightly at her. "Do not feel upset about it, Sam. No one told you directly, and in the tension and emotional upset, it is not surprising that the casual comments did not make an impression on your consciousness. No doubt tonight, had you simply gone to bed after all of this, at some point it would have come flashing into your mind. However, we forestalled it."

She paused to clean another area before continuing, "I assumed you knew, and I should not have; I am afraid I have not been thinking clearly the last several hours, either." Kataya answered quietly, but did not wait for an answer. "Daniel was considering blending with him anyway, and I halfway expected him to return blended. Fate simply stepped in and took the decision out of his hands."

She sighed tiredly, "I thought Daniel might hold off blending believing it would mean that we could not have children, if we both blended. I meant to tell him that I have done some research, and I believe I have the ability to suppress the symbiote's ability to pass any information to the human-furling offspring, so our kits would not be harcesis."

"Even if they were, for a Furling that would not really be a terrible thing. A Goa'uld might wish to blend with them because they are harcesis, but once they did, they would find that they had no control and that, in fact, the harcesis they so longed for was now their jailer. The Furling ability to control the Goa'uld actually makes a harcesis a moot point."

"In addition, I also believe that we can prevent the symbiote from harming the fetus so they do not have to become dormant either. No, I will not tell you how, so that you may blend, Samantha. You are not full-furling yet this living, and I will not take that chance with your kits, and neither would you wish too."

"You are correct, Kataya. You should be able to do so. I never thought of it before when you were mated to Lantash. That you and he did not have children until Siesha was gone because of that, I mean. I should have told you before, so that she could have enjoyed the kits as well. I am sorry."

"It is all right, father. We had a good full life together. Moreover, I have every intention of giving Daniel children. He deserves them, and he will be a wonderful father." She sighed. "It just seems that the time is never right."

"Perhaps you should not wait until the time is right. Just allow it to happen like we did," Sam pointed out.

"The only problem with that, Sam, is that in my case, it could never, _"just happen"_, for I am very much in control of my heat. No, it would be a conscious decision on our part. I will speak to him after he is well."

"Speaking of which. Father, I wish to do a complete healing on Daniel. I know we do not usually do so, but in this instance, I believe it is justified. We need him in the search. I need him in my life."

Artereos nodded. "I agree."

Kataya looked surprised, "You do?"

"Yes. I do. Daniel is needed in many ways for this quest to be successful. He, Martouf and Lantash, Malek and Devlin, Gwennetha, Jacob and Selmak, Samantha, and Merdwin, as well as some others are all key members of this endeavor. All of you are needed for this to succeed, just as you were all needed before, for the fight against Morgasha/Bastet to be won. It will be much the same this time. It will take all of you."

"However, Daniel is the one that can see all of the different strands and bring them together, so that they will make sense. His ability to think ahead of others will be one of your greatest assets. He must be active within the group, so it is imperative that you have him on his feet as soon as possible, and back on Valdellon working on the translations and legends. Therefore, I agree completely. Daniel must be healed as completely and quickly as possible."

"Martouf and Lantash as well as Malek and Devlin will be extremely important in this endeavor. They are some of the key players. They will all be very involved in this. You and Samantha, it goes almost without saying, but Gwennetha has also appeared in this first line of defense along with you and Samantha. Darkyn has also appeared which means that Daniel may have another role than researcher, but that I do not yet know. I do know, though, that it is imperative that Daniel be returned to you all as quickly as possible, for his role as the researcher is a pivotal one that places him at the very center of the group as a whole."

"I have not seen much so far, but this time, Merdwin is in full battle dress, much as he was in the sixth, Kataya, if you remember that, and you, as well." He frowned, "It is still somewhat vague as to some of the key players and their purposes. For now, the ones I have named are the most closely involved. There is a second tier showing up, Taesha, Lanwin, Jack, Teal'c, and Janet, much as it was before." Artereos shook his head. "I am not sure, but it is possible that I may be called into battle. We shall see."

Merdwin and Kataya froze in place. No one noticed as Sam spoke to Artereos. Neither did anyone notice the glances and the promises exchanged. There would be a council of power held before they left Avilion.

"Have you seen the darkness then, Artereos?" Sam asked as she moved on to the next scrape on Daniel's back. His clothes had been removed and a clean sheet now lay across his hips. Slowly the women were making headway on all the little inconsequential cuts, scrapes, and bruises. At least there would not be those to hurt on top of everything else.

"Yes, my dear, I am afraid I have, but I have not seen a face yet. Mostly, I am seeing those of us that will be involved in the planning and execution of our plans. There are many things that simply will not come into focus yet, so our enemy is moving slowly. That, is a goodness and is in our favor, for we shall be better able to prepare for whatever it is that looms on the horizon."

"I almost saw a face tonight, but Merdwin was in contact with me and he could feel it pulling me in. He jerked me away just as I was about to see it. There is something else that I saw, which I find both intriguing and disturbing. This will be the first time that Merdwin has heard this as well, Father."

"There were other small pools of darkness. One was already darkened. One was a medium grey indicating it was already unscrupulous and possibly evil, or at the very least deals with rancorous, corrupted, and unpleasant business of some type. The last was a much lighter grey, and my feelings were that it was not truly evil, so much as misguided, hateful, harmful, and spiteful. Unfortunately, all three of those small pools are dabbling in things better left alone, for they do not understand what they are doing. They are all reaching for the true darkness, that which at its heart is truly black and maleficent."

"How does that work, Kataya? The—whatever it was that you were doing? How do you know all of this, and how will seeing and knowing these things help us?"

"Scrying. I inherited the ability to scry, to see images of the future from our mother, who is the greatest Wiccadian Seeress alive at this time. You are familiar with the Mirror of the Mysts, which you can also scry in, but I am able to scry in many mediums—water, crystal, mercury, even mist—to name a few of them."

"After we left the library last night, Merdwin came back to my room, and he reminded me that we were going to try to scry after everyone was asleep, so we went back downstairs, and I used mercury. Sometimes it works better, but it can make it easier for a Dark Mage or Sorcerer to pull my power, if I am not careful, when I am searching for someone who is very powerful. This time I was searching for the least powerful in hopes of recognizing and perhaps diverting him from his present path."

"If you want to know how Merdwin knew about the pulling on my power that is fairly straightforward, as well. We have to be flesh to flesh so that the person holding me can feel the pull of it in my body and counter it. Of course, the person holding me must also be a Mage, er, that is a sorcerer of power, for them to be capable of "_tuning into me",_ and Merdwin fits that description. That is why those particular robes, the scrying robes, are so thin. Merdwin could sense when I was being pulled away from him."

"Anyway, when the man, whoever he is, started pulling me into his power, I did not try to stop him. I wanted him to attempt to take me because I could tell that his power, for the time being anyway, is fairly weak. He was not shielding from me I am sure; I am very good at telling that. Therefore, I know that he is a beginner at this, but he is dabbling in darker things, and he will soon tap into things that he should not, unless we can find out who he is and stop him."

She looked up from the scrape she was cleansing and smiled slightly at Sam, "You may have the ability to scry in other mediums, too, you know, but we will not know until you try. There is no doubt that you will need training, but you can still pull energy during a Council of Power. Your energy will enhance those of us with the training."

Kataya frowned as she considered her statements. "In fact, I may have Gwennetha begin your training; I feel very sure that we will need to call a council before we leave Avilion. She will be able to determine your abilities in scrying and train you well enough to participate fully instead of only drawing energy for us. The babes shall be shielded during the _**Council of Power**_ by some very potent spells so you need have no fear for them."

"As far as how it will help us, we have yet to discern that. However, scrying often brings images of events that can be changed. That is one way it may help. Another is by possibly allowing us to find out who is behind the coming darkness, perhaps even the motives and some of their plans. It can allow us to be better prepared for what is on the horizon, what we are facing. Therefore, I will continue to try."

She turned to Merdwin, saying, "We have not had time to discuss this before, Merdwin, but did you feel any darkness you recognized?"

His look at her was sharp. "Did you?"

She nodded. "Possibly. It has been so long since I did my apprenticeship in the darker arts it is hard to tell, but yes, I believe I may have felt it before. It—left me uneasy. Not frightened, but disturbed, for those who are working and reaching toward the darkness know not what they do."

Merdwin frowned. "What do you suggest? Do you wish to go deeper then?"

"Yes, once we have Daniel healed; I will call a _**Council of Power**_. I wish to see if we can go beyond this man into the darkness beyond, for there is where the true threat lies. I…"

"You what, my daughter? You are not usually so reticent when you feel danger threatens those you love."

"I know." She glanced down at Daniel and determining that neither were conscious to the point of hearing she asked her father, "When did you last have speech with _Drakon-Thronn_?"

Her father sighed and shook his head. "Several millennia ago. He never forgave himself, even though we tried to explain so many times exactly what happened and how it affected him first. Still, he will not listen to us and only Tavyn has managed to stay close to him. We will contact Drakon through him."

"He should not have taken it to heart so. He is but another loss we have suffered through her evil machinations. Your mother has missed him greatly through the years. Had he still been with her, perhaps some other things would not have gone so badly awry. I know his love for her was much as," he stopped abruptly and cleared his throat, "well, it was very deep and true. I am sure it endures to this day. As I said, I will contact him as soon as we have Dayillon on his feet again."

She nodded. "Since you can contact him and _Tavyn _as well, I believe you should do so. I believe that both the Elvenians and the Vampesians will be necessary parts of an alliance in the coming battles."

Kataya paused, obviously thinking, and then continued, "Find out if there has been any activity on their outer worlds. He will want his warriors to be battle ready in all of their arts. Not that they would not be, for I am sure they are. Drakon was ever a strong, adept leader. He will not have allowed his warriors to become complacent."

"These are just the feelings I have had. Nothing solid. I may be completely wrong. Unfortunately, I do not believe I am. As I said, once we have Daniel up and healed, I will call a _**Council of Power**_, and we will see what we can see." A silence grew as the three Furlings each brooded over the past and its bearing on the present.

As the silence stretched and grew tense, Sam finally asked of Kataya, "So you, Merdwin, and Valynara were all in the library till late?"

The question seemed to dissipate the oppressive air that had increased around them. Kataya glanced at her and her eyes were bright, not in the least sad or worried, "Yes, and then Merdwin tried to dematerialize, which he has not done in several hundred years." Sam watched the smile tilt her mouth more as she continued to work on Daniel, now healing his sprained wrist. "The idiot,"

"I am not an idiot; I just need practice," Merdwin grumbled.

"always ends up somewhere stark naked with his clothing strewn about him. This time is was my bedroom, again. Thank the All, it was not with you and Martouf, or Gwennetha and Malek. If he had not been thinking about the scrying, he would not have ended up there, but since he did, he reminded me, and we contacted Valynara and returned to the library."

"It was at the end of the scrying, just before Merdwin pulled me back that I saw the earthquake, landslide, and Daniel being buried. Then you met me at my door as we ran to our rooms to change clothes. I am guessing that since you were only dozing when we started scrying, that you picked up the images of Daniel and wove them into a dream. On the other hand, it could have been precognitive. How long before you came to me did you have it, Samantha?"

"Probably twenty, thirty minutes. I was very upset when I had it. I kept feeling like I had to tell you at once. Martouf managed to get me to calm down. Nevertheless, the longer I laid in bed, the more tense and certain I became that I was supposed to tell you. I finally told Martouf that I was going to go find you and talk to you, he gave up trying to keep me in bed, and I met you in the hall."

"Twenty or thirty minutes. So, it had happened already, but it was before I saw it in my scrying. You must have been picking up some of Daniel's distress, Sam. It is possible, you know, because the dream was not from what I was doing, nor did it come before the event."

"That makes no sense. Why would I pick it up, but you wouldn't?"

"You have been mated to Daniel for longer than I during this living, Samantha. While it is true that our mating is that of a Soulmate, it is of very short duration this time compared to yours. Ours is deep and strong, but yours is of longer duration as well as being deep and strong. Furthermore, do not forget that you were in a sleep state, and therefore you were very probably much more receptive than I was at the time you received it. There is also the fact that I was concentrating on the darkness; only toward the end, as my focus transitioned from one area to another did it break in. However, the length and strength of your bond with him is what allowed you to pick up his needs, which otherwise you might not have done."

"So of all the ties that are here among us the one that would be the most likely to pick up a distress call from the other the fastest is you and Merdwin." Sam stated as she quickly ran through the couples there and their length of continual contact during their lives this time.

"Well, actually, no. The oldest, deepest, strongest bond here is between my father and Merdwin. After that, it would be the bond I have with my father. Then, it would be Merdwin's and mine."

Sam blinked at her in surprise for a moment. "The Tau'ri have a very narrow view of matings and joinings, don't we, Kat? I would never have thought to include Artereos and Merdwin. I mean, when we think of Heartmates and Soulmates we think of male-female relationships for the most part."

"Yes, Earth lost a great deal when it decided that platonic love of the heart between two men must be relegated to fathers, sons, and brothers. We do not stay within that narrow box, and our relationships are many and varied. I am not shamed by saying that I love the sisters of my heart, any more than I am shamed by saying that I love the lover of my heart, or the friend of my heart. I have been blessed many times in my lives, Samantha. I have had many lovers and many Heartmates. None more dearly loved or dear to me than Merdwin or Lantash and Martouf, it is true, but many that were very dear, indeed. I have had many friends of the heart as well, and many sisters of the heart."

"But, the most treasured mate of my heart and soul, my most treasured relationship, is lying here before us broken and in pain. That is something I can help with though and I am doing as much as I can to block it. I have taken care of one sprained wrist, and one simple fracture in this arm, so that, at least, will no longer pain him."

"I am now going to begin work on the concussion, because it is causing him a great deal of pain. If you would continue with the cuts and bruises, I would appreciate it Sam. They are not terribly painful it is true, but when taken all together there are enough to cause quite a bit of pain. His arms are almost clear. If you will finish his back and buttocks, while I do his head we should be able to move to his legs before we arrive at Avilion, although, it will not be long before we are there."

"I can, and will be happy to do that."

"If you start feeling that least bit tired or dizzy you will stop. There are priestesses here who can do that. In fact," she nodded to two of them and to Daniel's legs, "they may as well begin on those broken legs. If we can get the minor things taken care of then the only things that will be left are the major things. Moreover, they are truly major, I am afraid. Even for us it will take both time and patience."

* * *

"_Daniel? Daniel! Are you awake? I do not believe we are on the beach any longer." _

"_I do not believe we are either. I am guessing that we have once again been unconscious and while we were, they have managed to move us. I am surprised the pain did not wake us up. Or, perhaps that is why we stayed awake before. Why don't we just listen and see what we can hear?" _

"…my most treasured relationship is lying before us broken and in pain…" _"It is Kataya. We are somewhere with our mate, Darkyn. If we are in her care, we need not worry about any of this any more. You can stop trying to protect me from the pain. They will soon have blocks in place if they can find where to place them. I don't know if you will need to release the pain in order for them to find it or not." _

"_Should I link with her to let her know we are awake? Or will she try to contact us when they need us to do something?"_

"_She will probably contact us. At this point, all they will want from us is complete and utter acceptance of what they are doing. If we fight them, it will cause them and us nothing but frustration for they will be able to do nothing and we will end up right where we started. So acceptance is the best thing we can do for them and ourselves." _

"_Egeria told us much of Valynara, but little about her race. She told us they were telepaths and could manipulate energy. They were warriors and healers. She assured us that we could trust them. She said a man named Artereos was their leader; at least, he was then. That is all I know. Are they truly good healers, my Daniel?" _

"_They say that if they can get you to Avilion it is almost impossible for you to die. It has been known to happen, of course, but the truth is that they are some of the best you will ever find anywhere. If they are taking us to Avilion, then the chances are that not only will we both live, but I will walk as well as I ever did." _

Darkyn did not respond at first and then decided that he should not allow Daniel to remain unaware of the extensive damage done to his back. _"Daniel, you do not realize. I did not want to tell you when things were so bleak for us, but your back; it is badly crushed. I do not know if even I can mend it to where you can have at least partial mobility. I have my doubts. I am sorry." _

Daniel sent Darkyn a smile_. "Don't worry about it. Whatever is going to happen will happen, but if we are going to Avilion, I would not discount anything, if I were you. And, since we are too tired to try to talk except to ourselves, we might as well try to rest and build some strength, don't you think?"_

"_I agree, my Daniel. We should rest, for I am sure we have some hard days ahead of us. I know that, while I feel better, I still do not feel strong. I suppose we should both remember that we are not well." _

"_I will." _

After a minute of two of quiet between them, Darkyn said quietly,_ "Daniel?" _

"_Yes, Darkyn?" _

"_I think—I think I had a dream of Kataya. It was very strange." _

"_What was it about?" _Daniel was curious to know how Darkyn saw his Kataya, well, their Kataya, now. That might take some getting used to. Then again, maybe not. Only time would tell.

"_It was rather muddled. I dreamed that you started bleeding again, and that I was too weak to stop it even with the extra help they were sending me. I could feel myself fading away. Then there was a man, a very tall man with very deep blue eyes and long black hair. Not excessively long, but longer than most." _

"_I realized at last that it was Merdwin, but he looked different. He had fangs and claws. And his hair was wilder. The sight of that made me remember more about Valynara's abilities. I believe that is why I was so sure that if I could only sustain you long enough that you could be saved." _

"_He came to me and told me to go rest that he would take over healing the tear in the organ that was bleeding. He did it, right there in front of me; he simply took over and began to patch the new leak around the patch I had put in earlier. So, so, I did leave, but although I remembered about them, I did not know what to think." _

"_I erected some very strong barricades around myself, because that did not look like the Merdwin that I met and although Egeria had told me that Valynara's people had much power, she never told me what the powers were in any detail, nor did she pass any memories of them along to us." _

"_I did know that they were strong warriors and could heal, though; I could not remember if changing forms was part of what they do. However, you appeared to be gaining in strength again, so I knew he was not harming you." _

"_I am sorry, Daniel, but I was so tired; I fell asleep. I realize I should not have. I was supposed to guard you, and I failed, so you may berate me all you wish. The thing is that while I was asleep, Kataya came to me, but she did not look like herself either. I—I dreamed that she woke me up." _

"_Had claws and fangs, too, huh?" _Daniel smiled at Darkyn. _"The Furling are a species that are human, but also have some of the attributes of cats. They can manifest as an entity that looks human except for glowing eyes, claws, fangs, that kind of stuff." _

"_But, that is not how she looked at all, Daniel. Moreover, not only did she change her shape, but she breached my highest, tightest, thickest, security. How did she get in? Moreover, why did she look like a dragon when she did? Is this what you meant earlier, when you showed me how she almost died with Lantash, and said she could not manifest as the Dragon? Is that why I have had this dream, do you believe? Only, I am not sure it was a dream for it seemed very real. I have told myself it was only a dream, but—I am not sure that it was. Are you telling me that you, too, do not believe it was a dream?"_

"_Yes, but are you saying that she breached your blocks on your mind and came to you? She woke you up, and she had manifested as the dragon?" _Daniel asked him quickly.

"_Yes. So…are you telling me it was not a dream, Daniel?" _

"_Yes, I am. Kataya would never breach your mind blocks, or manifest as the dragon, unless the circumstances were dire, Darkyn. It is forbidden for them to enter your mind without permission, except in the direst of circumstances, life and death type direst of circumstances." _

"_The fact that Merdwin was with her, and he was with me, tells me it was you who were in danger, not me. At least, I am probably what caused you to be in danger, but you were doing something that was causing you to lose life force very badly, or she would not have come to you like that and talked to you. What did she tell you?" _

"_She told me to stop fighting her people and her. I told her that I saw her before, and that she would not manifest, so she almost died. She made me look at her, and that is when I realized she was a dragon. A beautiful dragon. She—she told me to stop guarding my castle wall because now a dragon and her people were there, and they would do so. What do you think, Daniel?" _

"_I think you should do as your new mate told you too, and stop fighting them. It will only delay our recovery. You must stop trying to heal me. I know that it's hard for a Tok'Ra to do, but you have to do it. Or let them remove you for a while, until I'm healed, and then we'll blend again, when you're well and at your full strength." _

"_You wish to be rid of me," _Darkyn answered as he sighed.

"_There is something you need to know. I rarely lie. I said that we would blend again, when you and I were healed. That is what I meant. Don't put words in my mouth, Darkyn." _

"_You are correct. I must learn to trust your words, especially when I can feel by your emotions that you are sincere. I am sorry." _

"_It's okay this time. Don't do it again." _Daniel then smiled at him._ "Come on. Let's get some more rest. I have a feeling that Kataya didn't give you as much energy as she would have liked to because of all the healing that has yet to be done. That means you need that rest to get your strength back." _

"_I believe you are correct. I hope we have pleasant dreams and not night-terrors." _

"_I imagine we'll have a few of both. Probably both mixed together."_

"_They are talking again. Perhaps we will discover something more," _Darkyn told Daniel as he turned his attention to the people surrounding them. He absorbed Daniel's knowledge as he sent him a picture of the man speaking and naming him. So this was Artereos, the leader of the Furling, first-born of the First-born, and very probably the most powerful man he would ever meet.

"We will be at Avilion within minutes. They will beam us directly into the healing chamber and the rest of you into the waiting area. I am sorry, but there is no point of you coming into the healing chamber and it could distract us. We will be working on a very delicate area, and we do not need distractions." Artereos allowed his hands to move from the area on Daniel's back where they had been the entire time they had been on the ship.

One minute they were in the medical bay of the _DuxBellorum._ The next minute they were in a waiting area that looked familiar. Jack moaned. They had waited here to find out about Kataya all those months ago, when she had almost bled to death because of Martouf and Lantash, and the whole Heartmate binding thing. Now, they had returned. They each made their way to a chair, a lounge, or a sofa and tried to become comfortable. None of them had any doubts at all; they would be here a while.

TBC


	7. Waiting Ch 6 LOTQ

**_Chapter Six Summary: _**_The group accompanying Daniel find themselves in the waiting area, as Kataya, Merdwin, and Artereos begin to work on Daniel and Darkyn. Sam meets Gwynnivar, they talk, and Gwynnivar learns of Darkyn's message for Valynara concerning Drakon-Thronn. Malek, Devlin, and Martouf are introduced to her. Malek is…concerned. _

**_Rating this Chapter: _**_PG-14_

**_Carusawyn_**_ – My Dear one, My Dearest one, terms of endearment_

**_Caruswyn_**_ - My Dear, My Dearest, terms of endearment _

**_Amat Wyn_**_ – My Lov**e**_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Waiting_**

* * *

Sam looked over at Martouf, as he sat with his head in his hands. They had been here for hours, but he had refused to leave to rest, much as she had. She had lain down on one of the soft plush sofas, for several hours, and slept deeply and dreamlessly wrapped in his arms. He had not yet slept. He sat and stared at the door to the room where they were caring for and attempting to save Daniel and Darkyn.

She remembered a time not all that long ago when it had been Martouf, herself, and Daniel waiting to hear how Kataya was and whether she would live or die. Now it was Daniel that they were fighting to bring out hale and whole. And they would. If they didn't, then Kataya wouldn't come out either. Sam knew that, if she knew anything.

Standing, she walked to the other door and wandered out into the immense arched hallway. Avilion was such a serene place; a glorious place; a beautiful place. Hearing a door close down the hall, she looked up.

The woman that turned to her was beautiful. Sam had never met her before, but she knew her, at once. It had not occurred to her that she was back, even when Kataya had said her mother was the greatest seeress alive, at this time. As she walked toward her, Sam's brain scrambled for something to say to this fantastically ethereal, beautiful, creature. But, what in the world did one say to a mother one had never met?

She didn't have to say anything at all, of course. As the woman came closer, Sam realized that her first impression was way off. Certainly, she was strikingly beautiful, but she was anything but ethereal. She had blonde hair the exact shade of Sam's. Her skin, too, was the same color Sam's was. Their height was similar, and her smile looked familiar. Sam blinked, as she realized that she actually looked somewhat like this woman, and that her own birth mother had also resembled her.

"Yes, parents for Furling souls, if they are human in form, are chosen so that the features will remain similar. After all, once you return to the All, at death, if you choose to take on your original body, it is less of a shock, if you looked similar in your most recent life."

"It was very foolish of me to stay gone so long before, Samantha. I hope that you will someday be able to forgive me, for being so shortsighted and self-centered. I also hope that you will never be as foolish as I was. I will never again disbelieve my dearest Artereos, when he tells me that something is not my fault. You must vow to believe your mate in that way, as well. If you have any of my personality, and I daresay you do, then you will be tempted to take blame that is not yours."

"Come, let us sit in the window seat, and get acquainted," Gwynnivar said softly, as she led Sam to the nearest window. It looked over the garden and had a lovely view.

"Your Heartmate will be fine, Daughter. You have no need to be despondent. He has Artereos, the strongest of the Furlings, with the most life force and healing power of them all. He is being cared for by his mate, my daughter, and your sister, and the priests and priestesses. Over and above that, he has Merdwin, by his side, and believe me, he could not ask for a stronger, or more adept, healer and mage. Please, believe me, my dear, they will take excellent care of him, I promise you."

"I—I, um—I wanted to come visit you, when we were here before, but Kat said I couldn't traverse the All too where you were. I'm sorry. I should have tried anyway. I…"

Gwynnivar smiled brightly at Sam and laughed lightly, "No, _Caruswyn_, you should not have. Traveling into the All, at that time, would not have been good for you. Besides, it was not yet time for us to meet. Now it is. We will see more of each other, now that I have left the cloister and resumed my corporeal form."

"I am quite sure that Artereos and I will be coming to Valdellon more often than he was doing before. Although, Malek and Gwennetha did have him spending some time there, the silly ones. I must still have my say to Malek, but our true talk will come later; for now, I shall simply tease him a little."

"The Tok'Ra have special needs, as I am sure you have found. For all their arrogance and pride, underneath they are soft and wound very easily. So, I will berate him, and then heal him, and force him to see himself, as we see him, as a being of which we are proud."

"And, of course, although the kits will be born here, you will return to Valdellon, right away, so I will attend to you there. We will find good nurses, too, of course, but I wish to help with my first great grandchildren. You have no idea how excited I am. I was not here, for any of my grandchildren's births, although I have known them, of course, for they visited with me quite often."

She paused slightly, before saying, softly, "Llancellon is excited, as well. He will wish to see them, too. I wish I had truly believed that he and Artereos were still such good friends. I am so thankful that they are."

"Now we can all be happy together. I truly like his mate, as well. Have you met either of them, yet? I think you will like her immensely."

Sam shook her head, as she replied, "I have never met him. We didn't tell him about me, before the Battle and afterwards, well, I was in the All with Kataya."

Sam watched the woman grow pale, and her smile faded, before she whispered, "Yes. Yes, the Great Battle. Morgasha was evil incarnate. It was her poison that caused problems between Artereos and me, as well as, between Artereos and Merdwin, before I managed to find out, through scrying, what was going on."

"That was long ago; however, the more recent attempt came much too close to achieving its goal. Merdwin was becoming ill and weakened. It was a—terrible time. If Kataya had not found—no, I am not going to speak of that woman and her evil any more. She has caused enough heartache to this family. She will not cause more." Gwynnivar smiled resolutely, obviously putting some unpleasant thoughts firmly away and shutting a mental door on them.

Sam squeezed the hand that had grasped hers, and smiled saying, "She had to be stopped. We're all glad that we were able to contain her in the end." Gwynnivar leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and Sam returned the gesture. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes, as she continued talking, "Now, we have a new threat on the horizon, as well as, some queens and symbiotes to find."

"Before we can do that," she turned, looking back toward the room she had left, and drew a deep breath, continuing, "We have to have Daniel back. He's our conscience, our voice. Artereos says that he's our center. Without his calm good sense and ability to see beyond us and look outside, we won't succeed."

"Each of us have a purpose, I am sure, otherwise, we wouldn't be involved. We may not be able to articulate what it is, but there _is_ something that each of us is capable of doing, and that's why we've been brought here. But, Daniel, he is all of us; he is our focus, and perhaps, one could even say that he is our heart. He contains us, yet at the same time, he lets us expand to new dimensions. He holds us, yet at the same time, he releases us. We need him. We _need_ him. He completes us."

Gwynnivar nodded. "You will have him, I assure you. He has the best healers we have with him right now, Samantha. He has Merdwin, Kataya, and Artereos. Though Artereos is not the Master of the Arcane that both Merdwin and Kataya are, he is still probably the next best in all the lands. Moreover, as I told you earlier, for life-force and healing power alone, you could have no better. He will be able to channel great amounts of energy, of that you can be quite sure. So much power that Merdwin and Kataya will have ample to use and draw on, as their own energy and power wanes."

"You know so little yet of Artereos. He is a living legend, my daughter. They still tell tales of him, warped out of recognition though most of them are, on many worlds, in many lands, and in many languages. Your own world has tales and more tales of him, his deeds, and his demise. None of them are even close to accurate, of course, but with a few grains of truth woven in here and there, so that one can at least find a resemblance."

"Merdwin, as well, of course; Kataya," she laughed, "is not known as who she is on your world, for there she passed as male, for that time did not take well to women as warriors. She enjoyed it, even the dual role as both warrior and daughter of the Keep. When the time comes, perhaps you will be able to know her, for who she was."

"Unfortunately, Daniel will soon become aware of at least part of it, though, they have done their best to keep him from learning of it. He becomes—recalcitrant—when he discovers who he is. It is very inconvenient." She frowned, as she contemplated Daniel and his foibles, but then, she smiled again. "Fortunately, he loves Kataya enough to put up with almost anything. No, that is incorrect, for he _will_ put up with anything, which is a very good thing."

She shook her head at Sam, saying, "But, to go back to our original conversation, my dear. Do you really doubt that with three of the Masters working on him that he could possibly fail to respond and return to you whole and hearty?"

"For I believe that is what is truly preying on your mind, as much as anything is. Not that he will die, but that he may never be the same. That his concussion is so severe that he will be impaired, or that his back is crushed so badly that nothing can repair it short of being reborn. You, my dear daughter, need to learn to have faith in your adoptive father, your sister, and her Heartmate."

She smiled wryly, "Yes, I heard that they had finally admitted it aloud. It was one of the worst kept secret in the universe. The only ones that did not appear to know they were meant to be eternal Heartmates, from the time she was born, were them. Evidently, they were not as oblivious as we all thought and have been spoken mates, for quite some time."

"I have always understood her reasoning, but I have also always known their bond was deep and true and, at last, it is acknowledged. Janet and Daniel will need to be told, of course, but I doubt that it will surprise either of them. I will be sure that Janet knows. Although, in a perfect world, Merdwin could tell her himself, it is not a perfect world, not even in Cadwaellon. If it looks as if she will hear it, before he can tell her, then I will be sure that does not happen, and I will tell her privately."

"Furthermore, that is far from the point, Samantha, which is that there will be no damage to Daniel's brain that they will not repair, and there will be no damage to his spine that they cannot heal. They will work until they are exhausted, and then, they will rest, before starting again. Do not believe, for even one second, that they will turn any of the truly delicate work over to anyone of lesser abilities, for they will not. Believe me. My daughter is very stubborn. Your Heartmate will be as good as new; possibly even better."

Sam nodded, reluctantly, even as she answered her, saying, "Yes. Yes, my head knows that. It's my heart that's still afraid for him. I saw him buried under all that rock and those slabs of stone. It was in a dream. I—I couldn't do anything, but watch. Kataya said, from the timing of it, that I was apparently picking up his distress, and that, in all likelihood, it wasn't precognitive. I'm glad because I don't think I could handle knowing something like that and not be able to stop it."

"She is correct; it was not precognitive. You do not need to worry. Perhaps, both Daniel and the symbiote were attempting to send out their thoughts or link with someone, which I believe the symbiote actually managed to do. If both of them were attempting to reach someone, but were each sending outward, without blending their efforts, then your reception of it could well have been quite confused. That type of thing often results in odd dreams, for the one who receives it."

"As I mentioned, the dream I had was rather confusing. When they wake up, I'll have to ask Darkyn-Threnn about it," Sam replied, quietly. "I hadn't thought of that before, but you're probably correct, and that's why it made so little sense, at first."

Gwynnivar frowned at her. "What is the symbiote's name? I have not yet met him."

"Darkyn-Threnn; Valynara said that Egeria told him to tell her that he was born singly, and that she should remember the _wars and legends of the All and of Elvenia,_ and the name of _Drakon-Thronn_, but she said that after two thousand years, she didn't have any real images when that name came up, although it sounded familiar. The Elvinsten'ien Wars came to mind, when he said Elvenia, but that was all." Sam had been watching the door, but she glanced back at Gwynnivar, to see that her mother had paled.

"Gwynnivar? Are you all right?"

"What? Oh, oh, yes, I'm fine. _Drakon-Thronn_? Is that what you said?"

"Yes, why?" Sam asked her, puzzled and not a little intrigued by her tone of voice and obviously abstracted air.

"Oh, well, I used to know someone named _Drakon-Thronn_ a very long time ago. I would like to know what the message was that Darkyn gave to Valynara, of course, but it sounds fairly straightforward. And you said that his name is Darkyn–Threnn, correct?"

"Yes. Yes, that's right. Actually, I think I know the entire message, if you want to hear it."

"Yes. Yes, Samantha, I would very much like to hear it," Gwynnivar told her quietly.

Sam nodded, and then told her, "Valynara said that he told her Egeria left a message for her, and it was that, _He was to tell her that Egeria gave birth to him alone. She named him Darkyn-Threnn, and he was to tell her to remember the wars and legends of the All and of Elvenia and the name of Drakon-Thronn."_

Do you know something about him, Gwynnivar?"

"I do not want any of this repeated to the symbiote, Samantha, until I can look into it, but _Drakon-Thronn_ is a leader among the Dark Elvenians. We know him well. They are a, not exactly reclusive, people, but a goodly number of them do not travel the portals often, and therefore, you see them only occasionally on worlds other than their own. We have not seen him, for a—well, for a very long time. A few millennia, unless Artereos has seen Drakon, while I have been gone, and I believe that he would have mentioned seeing him, for we were close friends through all the Elvinsten'ien Wars."

"There have been several, in case you did not know. They go back almost to the beginning time, for the Dark Mages arose from the mysts, as did we. The Dark Elvenians were Second Born of the All. The second race, you would probably say. The Vampesians were Third Born. The Faeryll was the fourth and the Gryfellyns the fifth. We have all fought the Dark Mages together for more millennia than any of us can remember. But, I am sure that a history lesson, on the Furling and the other races born of the All, is not of much interest to you, at the moment, if ever."

Gwynnivar smiled slightly, saying, "So, as I said, it may not even be the same man, therefore, let me do some checking first."

"Could he still be alive, after all of these years? I mean, I know the Furlings are reborn, unless they decide not to be, but the Dark Elvenians, do they, you know—live a long time?"

"Oh, yes. They are very long lived. Much as we are, in fact. They can choose to pass into the All, return to their own land, or another. Yes, they are much as we are. And like us, eventually many choose to return to the all and remain there."

Sam looked somewhat startled, but replied, "Oh. I see. Well, of course, as far as the other, I wouldn't mention it to Darkyn and then have him disappointed. Not after all he's done for Daniel. Kat said, she said that Daniel would have died, if Darkyn hadn't found and blended with him. They were both very close to death, by the time Kataya and Merdwin arrived. It doesn't bear thinking about; just the thought almost breaks my heart."

"That is correct, it is not a thing to dwell upon, and so, we will not. However, you have some mates and friends of the heart in there that need your love and comfort. Let us go see if we cannot give them some of that, hmm?"

"Yes. Yes, I think we should, um, ma'am."

"Call me Nivar, _Carusawyn_. Or Gwynnivar, if you would rather. Or someday, perhaps, it will be mother. But for now, come."

Sam nodded. "All right, let's make it Nivar. And yes, let's go."

Sam didn't notice Gwynnivar stop and look back over her shoulder at an Eagle-like bird flying high above the Sanctuary. Nor did she hear her murmur, "And are you about to return to our lives, _Drakon-Thronn_? Did you find your Soul's mate at last?"

"Have you missed your Heart's mate through the years, as I have, Drakon?" The bird flew higher and the sun glinted off its feathers throwing a halo around it, for a very brief moment. Most would take that as a good omen, and a yes. Gwynnivar, not being most people, sighed, before turning and following her daughter into the room.

* * *

Sam and Gwynnivar entered the room, and several pairs of eyes immediately turned to them, expectation gleaming in them, only to dim, when they saw that it was Samantha and another woman that looked like her. Except, that is, that she had those amazing violet eyes and long dark lashes, so much like Kataya's.

The eyes looked at one another, and then turned back to take a better look. She looked older than Sam did, but not in any obvious way. It didn't take them long to figure out that they were seeing Sam's Furling mother. The men in the room stood and faced her, waiting on Sam to do the introductions. Nothing so formal materialized.

"There is no need for any of you to stand; it is totally unnecessary. As you have no doubt pieced together, by now, I am Kataya's evertime mother, and Samantha's Furling mother, Gwynnivar. I go by Nivar or Gwynnivar, rarely any title; however, if you insist on one, then Lady will suffice. I will, upon occasion, if the circumstances merit it," her eyes were laughing, at the slightly dazed look on their faces, at this point, "answer to Hey You, if it is obviously directed toward me."

She walked up to Martouf and bowed her head, before holding out her hand. "I believe the Tau'ri greeting is the clasping of hands, is it not? So, I offer my hand in friendship and bonding, my son, by law and heart."

"Your mate is Tau'ri this living, so we use her gesture out of respect. You are Martouf, and my other son by law and heart, your soul's mate, Lantash, I wish to greet in a moment, as well. Come and give your new mother a kiss and an embrace to finalize the bonding." She offered her cheek, and they exchanged the requisite kisses.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, er, Lady Gwynnivar," Martouf managed to get that much out without stumbling over his tongue, but he did not hold out much hope of continuing to prevail, if the conversation lasted very long. He was taken totally unawares and, as a result, he felt at a distinct disadvantage. He had no idea, whatsoever, how he should address her, let alone converse with her.

"Nivar, I really must insist on it, as I simply cannot have a son calling me Lady, except for special occasions. Please. I do not want to order it to be so."

Martouf bowed his head, in acquiescence, saying, "As you wish, ah, Nivar."

"Thank you, and if I might make myself known to Lantash? I would like to meet him, as well. I have heard a great deal more about him than I have of you, of course, for he has been my son for over two hundred years already. Though I was not here, at that time in my daughter's life, I have heard all about him from both her and Artereos, as well as my grandchildren. So, I greet you both gladly and wish to get to know you both, but first, I must greet you all."

Martouf's head bowed forward, but before it rose, again, he heard her saying quietly, "It is quite unnecessary to either conceal the glowing of your eyes, during the changing, or alert me by bowing your head, to the fact that you are going to change."

"I can tell, as soon as you do so, in either case, simply by sensing you, which is something I do unconsciously, all the time, anyway. My own body will tell me, when one of you comes fore to exchange places, so do not do it for my benefit. If you are doing it for yours, or others, then by all means, continue. I do realize that it is difficult for some to tell, when you do that, and for their benefit you should continue, if you feel it necessary."

"Thank you. I appreciate knowing that it does not bother you. It is simpler for us, if we do not have to do it, but as you mentioned, most humans find it more comfortable, since they cannot sense the change in any other way. We understand how disconcerting it must be to suddenly find oneself talking to a totally different person. I will endeavor to remember that you, like Samantha, have no trouble telling us apart."

"_Perhaps that is why Samantha can always tell us apart, Martouf," _Lantash said to him, as he stopped speaking.

_"Yes, I believe that solves that puzzle,"_ Martouf responded, before becoming quiet, so that Lantash could greet their mother…in-law and in-heart.

This time, when Gwynnivar offered her hand to shake, instead of shaking it, Lantash bowed slightly from the waist, before raising it and kissing the inside of her wrist. "It is an old custom of earth's past, but one that I find quite charming and pleasant, as well, when one is greeting a beautiful woman."

_"What are you doing, Lantash? This is Samantha's Mother! Are you trying to get us thrown out on our collective butt's?"_

_"Trust me, Martouf. Moreover, I did not do it because she is Samantha's mother. She is a charming and lovely woman. Can I not appreciate a nice looking woman, because I am in love with Samantha? I do not believe that is necessary."_

_"Perhaps you are right. She does seem amused by you. Samantha says you grow to be more like Merdwin every day, and I believe her to be correct. That action is one that Merdwin would take, and she does seem to have enjoyed it. Even Samantha is grinning at us."_

_"Yes, to all of your comments."_

"Samantha will have her hands full with you, Lantash." She nodded, as if thinking, and then said, "But you would never hurt her, so that is all right. You are much like Merdwin, in that way; and you will use your abilities to make her life a happy one, just as you gave so much joy to my Kataya for so many years. For those years and the joy that you gave to her, when her heart was so very desolate, I thank you and love you. For the years to come, and that love that you will bestow now, on both of my daughters, I thank you again. I now bind you both deeply in my heart, where you shall dwell eternally."

Both men almost gasped at the lance of love they felt somewhere deep within their beings. She had cast a spell on them, and they would love her forever. She clasped their hand, between both of hers, and looked into their eyes, for quite some time, before letting them go and smiling. "Yes, Samantha will be made very happy by both you and Martouf, Lantash. You are now truly sons of my heart." Both men realized that, in some way, she had bound them to her and to Artereos. It had to be an Enchantress thing. Both were left speechless, as she turned to Malek and Devlin.

Nivar turned to the man standing next to Martouf, and smiled slightly, "From her descriptions of you, I would say that you are Gwennetha's mate. Her descriptions did you justice. She said you were a handsome man."

"You will forgive me for scolding you for hurting my granddaughter. I was quite angry with you, you know, but she has forgiven you, so I can do no less. So—come and give me a kiss—and we will dispense with the formal Furling greeting, as is my prerogative, and I will curb my urge to soundly box your ears."

Malek's eyes widened, as he leaned forward to place a light kiss on this lovely woman's cheek. He had never given a thought to meeting Gwennetha's Grandmother. _"Devlin, this is a nightmare for which we were not prepared. What do we do?" _

_"How should I know? Gwennetha sent us here unescorted. She must have known her Grandmother would come. Just—just—be nice." _

_"You talk to her; I can't. She will be nicer to you." _Malek suddenly retreated to the back of Devlin's mind pushing him fore and leaving him in complete control of his body. Devlin made an excellent recovery considering how quickly control was pushed into his hands.

He almost laughed aloud, as he heard Nivar whisper, laughing, into his ear, "Malek, you are a coward. Not that I do not wish to meet Devlin, for I do, but you will come fore and take control again, at once. Come now, Artereos assured me you did not lack courage, yet here I see none of it."

Dev's eyes glowed, as Malek came forward and said, somewhat stiffly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, er, Nivar."

"Of course it is, Malek. You and Devlin are both grandsons of my heart now, as well as grandsons-by-law. I am looking forward to getting to know each of you much better. If you are all that Gwennetha says of you, then you, too, I will bind to us. However," her eyes narrowed, and she paused, before saying slowly, "Perhaps, not just yet. We shall await Gwennetha's arrival, before I do so, I believe."

Changing the subject, she continued talking to them, but they were uneasy, as she continued to gaze at them, and it felt as if she could see into their very soul. If this was what it was like to have a very strong Seeress, as a mother-in-law, it was not going to be comfortable, at all. "I will be there to help with the kits, after the birth, of course. It is so convenient of Gwennetha and Samantha to have your children at the same time. It will make it so much more efficient."

"I just hope they do not both need the altar at the same time. We have never had that happen, but then we have never had two daughters of the House pregnant at the same times before, either. Thank the All that Kataya did not also succumb. Are you and Devlin looking forward to the birth of your children?"

"Yes, we are, Nivar. It is an event we both look forward to very much." Well, that much was the truth. They were looking forward to it. It is just that he looked forward to it with more fear than joy. Still, he had not lied.

She smiled at him. "You will have someone with you, Malek, you and Devlin, both. Merdwin will be there. I might be there. Artereos, Kataya, there are many people that might be there. So do not let it worry you quite so much. You will be fine and so will Gwennetha."

"I know. We will be fine."

She smiled again, as he parroted her words back to her, obviously unsure if her welcome was sincere, or if they would be chastised more later. She then turned to the other two people in the room. Sam stepped forward, and said quietly, "Nivar, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill from Earth, and Teal'c, formerly from Chulak, now from Earth. My Furling mother, Gwynnivar."

"Hi, there. Nice ta meetcha," Jack said, at once, always uncomfortable in unusual situations where guns weren't required accoutrements, but feelings were.

"Indeed, it is a pleasure to meet Major Carter's Furling mother. We have long looked forward to doing so," Teal'c said politely, in his usual steady way.

Gwynnivar smiled at them. "It is a pleasure to meet the friends of my daughters, the warriors of Earth and Chulak. I have heard much of you from Artereos and have long wished to meet you both. I see that Daniel is the much-loved brother of your hearts, for he dwells very deeply within each of you. Please, do not allow such sorrow to fill your souls, for the shadow of the evening falls not upon the stone. He will come back to you; I give you my word on that."

Jack looked at her skeptically. "And you would know this, how? Ah, not that I don't believe you, or anything, it's just that I, ah, well, I don't. Exactly," Jack stopped speaking abruptly realizing his foot was deeply in his mouth.

Teal'c stepped in, at this point, and said quietly, "What Colonel O'Neill is trying to ask is if you have talked to someone who inside with Daniel Jackson, and therefore, have some recent news of how things are progressing?"

"Yes. Yes, that's what I was trying to say. What he said. Teal'c. Said. That." Jack piped up immediately sending his friend a grateful glance, as Martouf, Malek, and Sam all looked at the floor trying very hard not to let their smiles show.

"As a matter of fact, I was on my way to talk to all of you, when I met Samantha in the hall. If you will all have a seat, I will tell you what we have discovered, so far, and how the healing is going to proceed."

"Going to proceed? As in he's in some type of stasis chamber or something?" Jack asked, as he sat on the back of the sofa on which several of the others sat.

"I do not believe it is a stasis chamber in the manner you are thinking of one, but yes, it is one of our chambers. Daniel and Darkyn are stable, at this time. They no longer need anyone to keep their heart beating, their lungs breathing, or any other major body function working. Since that is the situation, now, the energy chamber, in which they are now resting and sleeping, is a healing and infusing chamber, rather than only a sustaining energy. True, it is a low level, and thus, it will not do a great deal of healing, but it will feed their low energy levels, which is of the utmost importance, at the moment; their energy levels were diminished to the point of death, on more than one occasion, both before and during their rescue, as you are all aware."

"I hear a '_but' _in there. A big _'but'_." Jack again brought up what the others couldn't bring themselves to say.

Gwynnivar nodded. "Darkyn was able to do an amazing amount of healing considering the extent of Daniel's injuries. Daniel would, no doubt, have died long before they found him, without Darkyn's help. The result is that Darkyn is very, very depleted. He is," she frowned, and it was obvious that she was having difficulty finding the words to explain what she needed to say to them. "He is depleted beyond what most symbiotes can deplete themselves, and still survive."

She sighed, "They are having a problem with him." She saw Malek and Lantash straighten, as if about to get up, and she shook her head at them. "We do not believe there is anything you can do. The problem is that he is still occasionally trying to heal Daniel. They tried to remove him, but they both became quite disturbed, so they gave up on that. The best we have been able to do, so far, is to put Darkyn into a deep sleep, much as Malek was put into, when he was ill. It seems to be working, so far."

"There is a negative side to doing this, though. It will delay his recovery, perhaps significantly. We do not know, for sure. We are hoping that Daniel will awaken sometime during the night. There is every chance that he will, and once he is awake, then Darkyn will be allowed to follow. In this way, we will be able to explain to him that he cannot continue to heal Daniel, as it is causing problems for us, and for Daniel, as well, since it is delaying both his and Daniel's recoveries."

"Before they were taken aboard the _DuxBellorum,_ while Kataya was in dragon form, she also found her way to Darkyn and talked to him. He has not been trying as often to heal Daniel, since then. A short time ago, she managed to link with both Daniel and Darkyn again, for a few minutes, during the healing, although it cost her dearly in energy, since both were again unconscious. She explained what we were doing and why."

"Neither Darkyn nor Daniel were aware of the extent of his injuries below the area where his back was crushed. The truth, of course is that it is broken in two more places."

"As some of you will know, it is very difficult for a symbiote to refrain from healing if its host is injured. We would like to remove Darkyn, but as I said, they will not allow us to."

"He has agreed to do his best to refrain from healing any more of Daniel's injuries on the understanding that, if he continues to attempt to do so, then he will be removed tomorrow, whether he wishes to be or not. Daniel also agreed to that, mostly because he realizes that, as long as Darkyn is healing him, he is not gaining any strength."

"It is going to take intensive healing to heal his back. His concussion will be healed within a day, but his back will take longer. Furthermore, the more interference they have, whether from Darkyn, or Daniel, fighting them, the longer it will take. So far, Daniel has been very cooperative, except, as I already mentioned, when we tried to remove Darkyn. They appear to have blended deeply with no problems for either of them."

"They are not simply allowing Daniel's body to heal itself, as they normally would. They are using the healing devices and good though the devices are, only someone with expert knowledge would even dare to attempt to heal Daniel's back. So, they have explained that they have done all they will for today. They also let them know that if they do awaken, they will be helped back to sleep anytime they wish."

"Kataya, Merdwin, and Artereos have gone to bed. I know you would have liked to talk to them, but they are truly exhausted, and they need all the strength they can accumulate."

"The next few days will exhaust them completely every day. I have no doubt that Merdwin is sleeping with Kataya tonight, so if any of you feel that you absolutely must talk to him or to Kataya, for any reason, you will need to go to her room." She noticed the shocked looks on all of the faces, but Lantash's.

She waited for them to bring forth the problem. Finally, Sam said quietly, "You a, that is, it sounded like you said that Merdwin was sleeping with Kataya tonight. That wasn't really what you said, right?"

"Yes, it was what I said. I should understand that there is a problem with this action?"

Jack spoke up, asking, "Are you talking like in the same bed, sleeping with Kataya?"

Gwynnivar looked from one to the other. Then she turned to Samantha. "Tell me, Daughter, if Lantash and Martouf were lying broken and near death for hours, and you had worked over them to the point of exhaustion, would you wish to sleep alone, while you had night-terrors?"

Sam opened her mouth, but no words came out. Eventually, she was able to produce a few, "Well, I wouldn't want to, no."

"And if your Heartmate came, picked you up, and carried you to bed because you were too tired to walk, and you were asleep, before he even reached your room, would you tell him to go away, or would you welcome his warmth beside you?"

Sam flushed. "You're talking about Daniel. I'd welcome him, of course. I understand what you're getting at. As we mentioned earlier this evening as we were on our way here, the Tau'ri tend to have a narrower view of many things."

"I take it you're okay with this then, Carter? What would Janet say?"

"I hope that once she gave it some thought, she would agree that Merdwin is where he belongs. If she was here, it would be a different story. But she's not. Even then, it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't just join them. In fact, if Martouf and I had been thinking, as we should have been, we would have stayed with her ourselves. Perhaps we will tomorrow night."

Gwynnivar nodded. "I will let them know that the three of you wish to do so, if she still wishes for someone's warmth." There was now definite approval to be seen in her eyes.

"I have also come to show you all to rooms and to let you know when the meal will be served. Do not tell me you are not hungry. Starving yourselves will not help either Daniel, or Darkyn. After you have rested and eaten, you can go sit with Daniel as long as you wish. He is in a private chamber and your energy can help to feed him if you would like for it to."

"He might or might not awaken while you are there. If he does, he will probably know you, and some of what has happened. He is not drugged, as you think of it, although the pain is blocked. If you wish low levels of your energy to be used to help him, just let the priestess that is outside his door know, and she will lock in on your energy signals and move them into his chambers saving channels. It is a very simple and painless procedure. You will not even realize it is being done. Does anyone else have any questions?"

"What if he wakes up and wants something? I mean water, or food, or something like that?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"There will be water by the bed. Food will probably not appeal to him, but if it does then let the priestess outside know. She will see to it that he gets something."

"Okay, then, we'll, uh, we'll see you before long then for a meal," Jack did a credible job of answering her without tripping over his feet again.

"Yes, I am looking forward to it, Colonel. I will see all of you in the dining chamber. If you will just follow Gerwynt, he will show you to the rooms, and you may choose the ones you prefer; I look forward to seeing you all again. Until later, then."

The group looked at each other and shrugged. Okay, all they had were the clothes they stood up in, but a shower would at least help. None of them were sure why they were surprised when fifteen minutes after they had chosen their rooms a knock announced the arrival of their personal things, obviously brought over from Valdellon.

Daniel would have been muttering about Elves by now. The thought made Jack smile for the first time since he'd heard the news that his friend was probably being crushed to death under a pile of rock. He didn't care if they were leprechauns; he'd feel better after his shower if he could put on clean—well clean BDU's. His wardrobe was a little restricted; he had to admit that. Not that it mattered.

In fact, the only thing that mattered was the words that had fallen from the mouth that looked so much like Carter's. "If Daniel and Darkyn (God, Daniel had a snake in him, but if he didn't, he'd be dead!) did as they were told, they would survive, and be hale and hearty. He felt like running a mile, jumping, and screaming to the skies, YES! But, this time, he wouldn't.

One more time, Daniel had come close to leaving him behind. One more time, Daniel had scared the crap out of them. One more time, Daniel had beaten the odds.

Suddenly, Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and slammed the base of his palms into his eyes. He couldn't keep doing this. He had to distance himself from this somehow. He wouldn't keep caring for these people and getting hurt over and over.

Yeah, he'd just stop caring. Now. Tonight. Daniel would just have to need. He would tell Nivar that he really needed to get back to the SGC, now that the mission was over. He would leave the feelings behind here at Avilion. Daniel would get plenty of care from Carter and Kataya. Even Teal'c. Yeah, he would leave T here. That way, it wouldn't seem like he had just deserted him. That's what he would do. He would go as soon as he ate.

He got up and headed for the shower, his decision made.

* * *

Merdwin carried Kataya into her chambers. The same chambers she had used for millennia. They were much the same as they always were. She rarely changed anything in them because they always seemed new to her, she was in them so rarely.

That had been because of him for millennia. Because she could not become his Soulmate, she even refused to do a formal Heartmate binding, though; she had been only millennia or two old, when they had gone through an informal one. That was many, many millennia ago now, millennia's worth. It had been so binding they had never felt the need to renew it, in all these years. Neither had ever questioned it. Perhaps they should have.

He looked down at her and laid her gently on the bed. Quickly and efficiently, he loosened her clothing and stripped her down to her underwear. She whimpered in her sleep. Merdwin sighed. She would have night-terrors tonight, and Martouf and Lantash were not available to her. Making a decision, he walked to her dresser and found some of her sleeping garments. Taking them back to the bed, he dressed her in them.

Leaving the room, he was gone a very short time, before returning with his own sleepwear, something he rarely wore, but it would do for him tonight. It was as well that they all kept some fully stocked chambers at different homes.

He grinned wryly to himself. How many times, through the millennia, had he been in bed with Kataya of Cadwaellon and done nothing but sleep? Through the long centuries, very few by comparison to the nights he had spent in her arms, and it struck him as ironic, when it was the last thing he would normally consider doing. Sometimes the All of the universe had a wicked sense of humor.

They were both too tired to eat. They would do that in the morning. He lifted her gently into his arms and smiled slightly, as she snuggled down, as she had always done.

Lying beside her with her in his arms, he could not stop himself from reliving the part of the night, when he had realized that she had every intention of manifesting as the Dragon. He shuddered.

They had been losing them. They both knew it. She had assured him that she was only going to give life force not heal. He could heal whatever was causing this sudden drop in their life force, but she was not going to stand by and watch them die. Moreover, she had been as good as her word. She always was.

He had no reason to accuse her of lying; except his fear for her. As strong as she appeared, she was not. She was as weak as a newborn kitten, at times, though only he and she knew it. She was infusing Samantha every day. Sometimes twice a day. Samantha did not know how very depleted Kataya was, and Kat would not have her told. The kits were the first concern.

Thank the goddess; she felt that today's session had put Samantha back where she should be. Now Kat could start rebuilding her own reserves. If she ever got the chance to, that is. In the morning, they would start late. The priestesses would do a healing on her first. With that decided, he relaxed, only to tense again, as she spoke.

She whispered, softly, "It is an excellent plan, _Amat Wyn._ Now go to sleep, for you also need your energy and strength." With that, she rolled over and spooning them together, fell into a deep healing sleep. Tomorrow would be soon enough to draw energy.

Behind her, Merdwin grimaced, and then smiled. He hated it when she read his mind so easily. He had not been able to do so to hers for many millennia now. Sighing, he relaxed, again, placed a kiss on the back of her neck, and drifted off to sleep.

_TBC_


	8. Old Memories Ch 7 LOTQ

**_Story Summary_** _- The search for the young Tok'Ra Queens continues. The System Lords do not yet know about the Tok'Ra Queens. SG1, the Tok'Ra, and the Furlings must find them before they learn of them. The System Lords form a new alliance, one that is wholly and completely evil, in order to attempt to defeat the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra once and for all. Ba'al becomes suspicious of their new ally and makes a remarkable decision in the manner of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" and "love conquers all". In order for SG1, and the Tok'Ra to overcome this new threat, they must look, with Daniel, to the distant past and continue to learn, trust, and believe in the sometimes unbelievable. _

**_Genre:_** _Drama/Action/Fantasy._

**_Main Pairings_**_: Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Kataya, Malek/Gwennetha, **Minor Pairings:** Janet/Merdwin, Jacob/Selmak/Jocasta, Jack/Other, Teal'c/Other_

**_Rating:_** Will be censored to fit under T or M, but the first part will be T. The Original NC-17 version is on Symbiotica. That address is listed in my bio.

* * *

_**Igisadonis **– Beloved_

_**Amat wyn** – My love_

_**DuxBellorum** - Leader in Battles, the flagship of the Furlings

* * *

_

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_Chapter Seven _

_Old Memories

* * *

_

Martouf pulled Sam into his arms and held her gently. "How are you doing, Samantha? Are you tired? Do you need to lie down for a nap? You did not get much sleep last night, and we can allow you a nap before we go to see Daniel."

"I'll be fine, really, Martouf. It's already early evening here, but on Valdellon it would only be mid morning, so I actually will be going to bed very early tonight. Don't forget that I napped in the waiting area for a couple of hours, too."

He looked down at her, hesitating, before agreeing, "You are right, of course; I did not take either of those truths into consideration. I was simply thinking that you had lost so much sleep last night and should have a nap. I will allow you to eat in peace, and then we will go see Daniel. I think that will also help you to sleep tonight, will it not?"

Sam smiled at him. "Yes. I think so, too. It will help you, too, though, won't it?"

"Yes, I have to admit that it will. Daniel, Lantash, and I became very close during our time together in the all."

"You know, I don't think the two of you ever got around to telling us everything that happened to you when you were in the All, did you?"

"I believe we told you most of it, Samantha. We hit the high points. We told you that after we were brought to the SGC, we were in a sleep state for several weeks, and that Artereos and Merdwin came and did the Brotherhood ritual before we came out of it. That is really all that happened."

"Is it really? I have often wondered about it, you know. You and Daniel became very close during that time. From things you've both let drop from time to time, the impression I've been left with is that you were rarely anywhere without the other afterwards. I believe that your time in the All forged a deep and abiding bond between you, didn't it? Much deeper than either of you have indicated to us."

Sam frowned at him and then shook her head. "No. No, I believe my impression is the right one; I think there is more. What really happened during those weeks, Martouf? And don't think you can hide by pushing Lantash forward because I can make him tell me even easier than I can force you. He still feels guilty about not telling me goodbye when I died." She smirked at him as she watched him grimace, obviously in response to a rather heated discussion taking place within his own head. "On second thought, I want to talk to Lantash."

"That is all right, Samantha, I will tell you that which you wish to know. There really is nothing more to tell. Daniel and I were hurt. It took some time for us to heal. Both of us were unconscious for quite some time, and it was not until Artereos and Merdwin came and did the ritual of Brotherhood between us that we both awoke. See? End of story."

"Martouf, I asked to talk to Lantash. I seem to remember you telling me that one mate would never deny me access to my other mate. I want to speak to my other mate now." He looked surprised and then uncomfortable, as he gave control over to Lantash.

"As you wish, Samantha."

"Now, suppose you tell me your side of what happened. I seem to remember there were three months that we watched the three of you suffer, and then the next three we lived through Kat being possessed by the bitch-queen from hell."

"We knew you were unconscious. We could see that much. But what happened while you were unconscious? Evidently, you were not unconscious because of your wounds, I take it? So, you were unconscious, or as I've heard you both say before, but never let it register, in a sleep state. For three weeks, and, what was it? Three days? Yes, three weeks and three days. What were you doing during that time?"

"_What are you going to tell her, Lantash?" _

"_What would you suggest, Martouf? Your idea obviously did not work. She is not going to be content with platitudes this time, Martouf. It is time to confess what happened. Do you wish me to tell her, or do you wish to be the one to do so?"_

"_It makes no difference. The truth is that I was a coward and could not face living without her. No matter how you say it, it will sound the same. I suppose I should tell her myself how I failed to live up to my promise." _

"_You did not fail anymore than Daniel or I did. At some point in those three weeks we all failed. Every one of us. The point is that we never all failed at the same time. We accomplished the most important task they gave to us. We took care of each other and came out alive, living because they asked it of us."_

"_That is true. Still, I believe I should be the one to tell her, please, Lantash."_

"_All right, but only if you will allow me to tell her of our argument and subsequent words that almost tore us apart. And how Daniel and you saved us."_

"_How Daniel saved us, Lantash. Without him, we might not have been able to overcome the mess we made. But I will agree."_

"_All right, then. Go ahead."_

Martouf sat down on the bed next to Sam. "Lantash has agreed to allow me to tell you the first part of what happened. He would try to make my culpability appear too insignificant, so it is better that I tell you what happened after the Battle."

"All right, as long as someone does. I really haven't been anywhere to hear any rumors or anything, and I haven't had a chance to ask Janet, so I want to know what happened after the battle. How many injured? Just, everything, I guess."

Martouf nodded. "All right. There were many injured, some seriously. There were none lost and all of the injured recovered. It was unheard of statistics for a mission like that, Samantha, and the only way to account for it was the perfection of each of the fighting units. The shields, the links, the soldiers in each one moved flawlessly as one unit."

"Evidently, that is, except for ours. We, I believe, were much too emotionally involved to pay attention to what our link was telling us, and our shield was weakened because we were not close enough to be within it well. That was our own fault and no one else's."

"The shield remained around the majority of our soldiers, as it should have. We are very proud of the fact that Lanwin did not give in to his heart and spread the shield he was casting too thinly to cover our soldiers. He kept it strong around them, as he should have done."

"He apologized to us for allowing us to be injured, but he pointed out that he would do the same again, if the same situation arose. Taesha, too, tried to warn us to take care, that we were to far away for the shield to be strong enough to completely protect us. We believe that Daniel was knifed shortly after we arrived at that section of the wall, before Lanwin realized how far away we had moved."

"I believe that he did attempt to keep some shielding on us; otherwise, the energy bolt that hit Lantash and I would probably have killed us outright. We were pleased that, while it upset him that we were hurt, he did not take the blame onto himself. He will someday be a very good commander, as he is very logical and sees things very clearly. However, that is not what you wish to know."

"As for the mission itself, well, you know that you and Kataya killed Morgasha, and you were both also killed. Daniel and I both made it to you before you died. Lantash blocked the pain of my injuries; I do not know how Daniel ignored his. Adrenaline, perhaps."

"Samantha," Martouf leaned back against the headboard, pulled her into his arms, and tightened them convulsively around her for a moment, before allowing her to move away,_ "_when you stopped breathing, I could not release you. I held you in my arms and would not allow anyone to take you from me, even though Lanwin and Colonel O'Neill were both telling me that I must allow you to be taken."

"It was as if they were speaking a foreign language that I did not understand. All I could do was kneel on the ground, cradle your body, and rock it. I did not even notice the priestesses getting into position and did not know when they took over for your own body."

He shook his head and swallowed a few times, before starting to speak again, "The next thing I knew, my vision blurred, and I do not remember anything after that, until I woke up in the All."

"We were told that Colonel O'Neill took you from my arms as I fell, and that they then beamed you from his arms onto the Biliskner. They said that Brialek carried us to the Gate, and Teal'c carried Daniel, who had also passed out. His was due to blood loss. He was stabbed shortly after we moved to that section of the wall and started fighting, so he had been bleeding for quite some time."

His fists clenched as he thought of how close he had come that time to losing the brother of his heart, too. "Anyway, Lanwin sustained Lantash and I, and Taesha sustained and gave blood to Daniel on the trip back to the Chaappa'ai."

"They also gave instructions on how to care for us, for they did not return to the SGC with us. They said the emotional wounds would be the hardest to overcome. They were correct. The physical wounds were serious; the emotional wounds were devastating."

"When we reached the SGC, they took Daniel into surgery to stop his bleeding and repair the damage the knife had done. Brialek started working on me with the healing device. I had a very bad burn on the middle of my back, probably from a split bolt of energy from one of the dragons. There were also internal injuries and it was high enough on my back that Lantash had sustained some very serious injuries as well."

"Once we were stabilized, they put us in a room together. We think that is when we found each other in the All. We began to talk to one another and remember what happened. We did not remember at first, and every time we would remember, we would black out again."

"Then as time passed, we began to remember for longer periods. Then we began to remember our promises. Only I did not care what I had promised you. I did not want to live without you. Lantash and Daniel forced me to remember and continued to follow me as I floated farther and farther into the All."

"I do not know how far we went, but when we finally realized what we were doing, we were a very long way from the light, and Lantash had been fighting so hard to keep both Daniel and me from floating away that he was exhausted. Although, I must admit that Daniel spent time keeping Lantash and I from floating away, also. It was a joint effort many times. So we did do what you asked, but it took us a long time."

"Our friends kept talking to us, twenty-four hours a day. They called us back toward the light many times. I do not know if we would have had the strength to come back without them."

"Janet said there was no reason, after the first few days, for us not to wake up, except that we had no desire to come back to the world that our mates were not in."

"They all fought hard to keep us here for you, Samantha, and we can never repay them. The hours and hours they spent talking to us, sitting with us, just holding our hand, letting us know they were there for us. It led us back to Earth."

"At one point they tried to move our beds farther apart for some reason and found that, if they moved them more than six feet apart, we would have some sort of panic attack. The doctors had never seen anything like it, and it proved to them that whatever state we were in, we were together."

"After Artereos and Merdwin came and completed the "_Ritual of Brotherhood",_ which we never found the time to complete before the Great Battle, we stayed in the All for three more days for Lantash to heal, and then we woke up. So, now you know. That is how badly we let you down."

"How can you say you let us down? You did exactly what we asked of you. You fought when you needed to, Martouf, and when one or the other of you couldn't go on, one of you stepped in and said yes, you can. You kept each other from giving up."

"We knew you didn't believe us when we said we would return to you, and we knew that if you died, too, it would be much longer for you to return than it would us. That was why we were so insistent that you try to overcome your injuries. In the end we ended up being gone longer than we expected."

"I'm not in the least let down by how well you did after we were gone. I'm quite proud of you. You didn't want to go on, but you did."

Sam sensed the change in them and waited for Lantash to speak, "Martouf did, Samantha, but I did not. When it came down to actually going on without you, I could not do it, and I forced my mate and my friend to live with a madman for weeks, before I finally broke down and admitted my inability to go on without you."

"And yet you are here, so you must have managed to continue."

Lantash smiled at her as she gave him a smile. "Yes, eventually, after making them live through my version of Netu. Martouf became so angry with me that he did not speak to me for three days."

Sam looked shocked. She gasped, "Martouf did that? My Martouf? My sweet, calm, gentle, loving Martouf? I find that hard to believe, my love."

"One and the same, my dear Samantha. He can be quite stubborn, when he is sure he is right, and he is upset. I wanted to un-blend you see, so…"

"You wanted to what? You asked him to un-blend? How could you do such a thing, Lantash? That's horrible. He should have made you go longer before he started talking to you." Sam said, her eyes spitting sparks.

Lantash looked down, and his hand smoothed the bed covering. "Yes, he should have. He refused, and I was arrogant enough to tell him that I didn't need his permission; I could simply tear myself from his body in the same way I could have forced my way in."

Sam opened her mouth to berate him when she saw the lone tear drop onto his hand. His head was bowed, so she could see no more. She pretended that she had not seen that one, but she placed her hand on his leg and squeezed lightly, as she said quietly, "You must have been in a great deal of anguish, to talk to the mate of your soul like that, Lantash. Go on, _amat wyn,_ I will listen, without judging you."

Lantash nodded and drew a long breath, saying, "He refused to speak to me, and then, after a while, he realized that when I left him, I had no intention of blending again."

"He became even angrier. More angry than I have ever seen him. He asked Daniel if he could go home with him, and after they ate, Martouf told him what I was going to do. Daniel—Daniel told him that if I cared no more for him than that, then he should have me removed and find a symbiote that would love and appreciate him. He was very unkind about me." He smiled wryly.

"It says a lot for my state of mind that I did not recognize his remarks for the bait to get me out into the open that they were, until quite some time after that. Once I was out in the open and talking to him, he began to work on my weaknesses by exposing his own."

"He talked of his love for you, and how much he missed you. He told me of little things that he missed. How he couldn't bring himself to remove your pajamas from the dresser, or your cup from the kitchen."

"And then, he pointed out that it must be just as hard, or harder, on me, because not only was I missing my Soulmate, and my Heartmate, but I was also missing the mother of my children."

"And he made me talk about you, and the guilt I felt for not being there to tell you goodbye, as well as my reluctance to mention Kataya because I did not want to hurt him."

"It—helped, and Martouf and I were able to finally begin to talk about all the pain and hurt we were both living through. I was afraid to talk to him because I did not want to burden him with my pain, but in reality, by not sharing it, I was making it worse. So in the end, we came to terms with it all."

"That was the night that we decided that we might never get over you, but we could do what you asked. We could live our lives, not merely survive, and float through the days."

"Later—later that night—we found Daniel back in the room looking at Kataya's portrait. He said he remembered the promise that she had made, and we remembered yours, and that was the night we realized it was a literal promise. That you meant you would return to us. We did not know when, but we believed you would. We began to live again, not simply go through the motions."

"I think that is the night we knew you and Daniel would be all right, and we then left to finish taking care of Morgasha."

She paused for a moment, before going on. "We both need to go and spend time with Daniel this evening. I think you are as much in need of touching him, as I am."

"You remember the touching that your friends did while you were in need, and you want to do that so that Daniel will know that you are there, and you want, you need for him to know that. You also want him to know that you want him to return to us."

"You are his brother by the blood rite, Lantash, you and Martouf. It's normal that you have a need to reassure him that you are there for him. It's also normal for you to want to reassure yourself that he is still there."

"Thank you for telling me a little more about that time. I understand. I also understand how hard having Daniel hurt must be on you. He'll be all right. I can't believe he won't be, not with the healers he has working on him. You know how very good they are. It may take a while, but he will soon be back among us, and we will all be together hunting for the little queens again."

"I am looking forward to that. To be sitting calmly in the library at Twilight Sanctuary." He grinned at Sam. "I still find it amusing that O'Neill still calls it our "camp" from time to time. I cannot imagine a place less like a camp. Now that we are all up and out of our beds, it has become obvious that the building is huge."

"I always thought Valynara left to go to some other home. It never occurred to me that she was simply in another wing of the same place. It is very deceptive from the outside as well. Unless you know what you are seeing it looks like it is several large buildings set close together."

"In a way it is. We have the far North section. It is very lovely, really, once you begin to look around. And I agree the library is a very peaceful room as well as being quite large enough for all of us to be in it searching through documents and data at the same time without feeling crowded. Were you aware that it is also a, well, for lack of a better word at the moment, a ceremonial ritual room?"

Sam watched as the two switched and then Martouf frowned. "What do you mean, Samantha?"

"Evidently, it is the room where Merdwin, Valynara, and Kataya did the scrying that brought the vision of the earthquake and Daniel buried under the rocks. It is one of the rooms that they use for many of their rituals, their castings, and for building their power."

"Of course, they use a special chamber in the sanctuary for many things, too, but I guess that for something like the scrying they will use that more intimate and personal room. They use it to pull energy in as well. That may be one of the reasons it is so peaceful."

"I see. Well, whatever they use it for, I look forward to returning to it, and seeing Daniel sitting at that large and ornate desk that he looks so much at home behind."

He smiled and closed his eyes as his head rested against the headboard. "I can see him now; his glasses have slipped down his nose. There is a crease between his brows, between his eyes, and he has the end of a writing implement in his mouth. In the other hand, he has a document and every so often he will mutter and then scribble something onto a legal pad of paper."

"We will address numerous and sundry remarks to him including some that threaten to paint him purple and sell him at a slave market on Horshel, all of which he will answer with various murmurs. Until at last we will get his attention. He will look up, and we will say, "What do you think?" He will look surprised as he glances around at us, then back down at his paper for a moment before returning his gaze to us and saying, "Whatever you guys think is best, I'll go along with."

Sam smiled at him, "And we will all crack up explaining to him that he's just agreed to be painted purple and sold as a slave, or to cook three meals a day for the next four months or any other weirdness we can come up with."

"I know, Martouf. That is one of his most endearing qualities. No matter how many times we do it, he never catches on that when we ask him "What do you think?" that he should be very cautious. Oh, Martouf, I hope supper is soon. I need to be with him so much. Just to sit with him and touch him will help, I think."

"I know, Samantha. It will not be long, now, I am sure. Nivar would not tell us that we will be able to do that, if it were not true. I believe her when she says he is out of immediate danger. He will draw energy from all of us. Yes, even you. I asked particularly, and she said that the priestesses know that you are enceinte, and they will pull very small amounts from you. Nothing that could hurt you or the kits, if you wish to have energy pulled and she believed that you would."

"Yes, of course, I do."

Martouf kissed her swiftly as a knock sounded on the door and the evening meal was announced. "Come, let us go down and eat. The sooner we do so, the sooner we will be with our Daniel and his new symbiote."

"Yes. That seems strange, too, Martouf. I mean, I can't believe that Daniel was going to blend with him voluntarily. It just seems so odd. Of course, it doesn't matter whether he was or not, if he would have died."

"Actually, Egeria's youngest were imprinted, just as we were, that if they know that the person dying would not choose to blend, and that they would rather die, they are to allow the person to die. So death, to them, as it is with us, is always an alternative."

"However, since Darkyn knew that Daniel was considering it, and for all we know, Daniel may have been awake to give his consent, he went against none of her training."

"True. Either way, I'm very glad he did it. From what I understood, it was touch and go even with him blending. They were both almost gone by the time Kataya and Merdwin got to them."

"I believe that is true. Did you see Artereos when we first beamed aboard the _DuxBellorum_, Samantha? He was in anguish over Daniel. He truly considers him a son. So many people use the word, but it is just lip service. I do not believe that is so in Artereos and Daniel's case."

"No, nor is it in your case and Lantash's, Martouf. I've felt his love for both of you. It is love. Never doubt that. Perhaps it is not as deep, I don't know that, but it would make sense considering that Daniel has been as a son to him for millennia."

"I keep forgetting that. But, you are correct as usual, _igisadonis_." He sighed. "Samantha, have we taken a wrong turn? I do not remember coming this way."

"No, Martouf, we are going the correct way. Turn here and then step forward into that little room. There, see? It is the transport room. There is the dining room. We are here."

"Remind me to show you later tonight how very appreciative I am of your many talents, including your ability to find your way around these places. I do not remember this from our stay here."

Sam laughed slightly for the first time in many hours. "We were not in this part of the building, while I was learning to become Katteri-enti. But, I'd be happy to remind you, _amat wyn_. Let's join the rest of the group and eat. I find that I'm actually hungry. I think the little ones are protesting my lack of food."

Martouf held out her chair, seated her at the table, and took the seat next to her. Everyone looked much better. Cleaned up, with clean clothes on certainly made a big difference.

Jacob, Jocasta, Brialek, and Gwennetha had arrived in time for the meal, and they had made sure that Zaris and Ahlura were able to come with them. After all, their leader had also been near death, and it was the four of them that had finally insisted that Daniel was hurt and began the search and rescue operations. They owed them a debt of gratitude. Gwynnivar sat at the head of the table. Artereos was nowhere to be seen, as she had warned them it would be.

When Gwynnivar stood, picked up her knife, and lightly tapped her glass, everyone quieted at once. "Artereos, Merdwin, and Kataya will not be here tonight for the meal, as you know. They retired directly to bed."

"Daniel, as I told you earlier, is resting comfortably. He may, or may not, awaken and be able to talk to you when you visit with him. You may stay all night with him if you wish, to help him to keep his mind occupied if he should wake, but if you do so, I suggest shifts of a few hours each."

"I contacted Valynara as soon as we knew that the danger to Daniel and Darkyn had passed and told her to release the news. I am sure the people concerned wish to know that they are no longer in danger. They will no doubt wish to know of their progress as they begin to heal and we will be sure to pass information along as we have it."

She smiled at the people sitting around the table. "Now we should eat, so that you can all have a chance to see Daniel and Darkyn."

There was little conversation as they ate. Most of the people at the table were lost in their own thoughts, as they ate the wonderful meal laid out for them. It wouldn't be much longer before they were all where they wanted to be. With Daniel and Darkyn.

* * *

Martouf stood by the bed and looked down at Daniel. He was lying on his back, which surprised him, but he supposed that they had braced everything to the point that it was completely immobilized. 

He certainly looked a lot better than he had several hours earlier when they were on the _DuxBellorum_. There were no bruises, no cuts, no scrapes, nothing to show that just hours ago he had been buried under a hill of stone, rock and dirt and lying near death. He had been completely cleaned of all the dirt and sand and was in clean clothes and a clean bed. Even his hair seemed clean and tidy.

Sam sat in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand. They had all come down for a few minutes each and then divided up the shifts. Sam and Martouf had been given the first, and Gwennetha and Malek the next because of the kits they were carrying. Everyone felt they needed sleep.

Jack and Teal'c had been given the next shift. It seemed that Nivar and Jack had talked for a while after the meal and Jack had decided that perhaps he didn't have to leave right away for Earth. General Hammond agreed. Jack should stay.

The Valdellonians were to take the next shift. Jacob, Jocasta, and Brialek would sit with him in the morning until they came to work on him. If they did not come to him early, then the rotation would start over. Two hours each.

"Staring at me will not change anything, Martouf. Maybe you should let Lantash take over for a while. He wouldn't watch me quite as intensely as if just by watching me, I will get up and join him."

Sam jumped up and leaned over him, "Daniel?" She sounded very bewildered. "I thought they didn't know if you would even wake up, but you sound almost normal. Maybe a little weak, but not like you're, er, that is not as if you are, were, um, hurt really badly."

"My back and my head are still broken, Sam, not my intellect, or my voice. I understand I have Darkyn, Merdwin, Artereos, and Kataya to thank for the intellect. I'm grateful, too."

"I can't move much, but considering where I was a while ago, I'll take this anytime." He smiled slightly at her. She had to admit he didn't sound great, but he was at least able to talk, not whisper or gasp out his words. Hadn't he had a punctured lung?

"Daniel, don't try to talk to us. Your ribs and lung." She left the sentence hanging, inferring the rest, knowing he could fill in the blanks.

"Rib's been pulled back into place and a patch put on it, and a preliminary healing done on the lung. It'll hold as long as I don't try to scream really loudly, or run a marathon. So, I think I'm safe unless you plan on letting a bunch of mice loose in here, or suddenly going weird on me and turning into something other than what you are and freaking me out."

"Daniel, please, don't. Don't do this to us." Sam's voice, so strained, brought a squeeze of her hand from Daniel.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I won't anymore, okay?" He tugged gently. "So, you have to talk to me. Tell me all the news. How did you find me? Darkyn and I only have bits and pieces we saw in flashes as a mind would join ours during the healing."

"When Kataya finally managed to join with us, it was such a strain on her; we only exchanged vitally important information. Now that we are awake it will be easier. Sit back down and tell me what happened."

Sam sat and Martouf squeezed his shoulder lightly, before allowing Lantash to come forward to greet him. He raised his hand and caressed Daniel's cheek before laying his hand on his heart. "Welcome back, our brother. We—feared—for you. Now, we are whole once more."

Daniel reached up and clasped the hand where it laid on his heart. "It's good to be back. I know this is from you both, and that Martouf waited, so that you could tell me."

He smiled at them. "I feel it, too, and yes, I've missed it, as well. We won't let it go again. Now, sit down with your mate, and tell me what happened and how you found out."

"As you wish, Daniel. I will allow Martouf to return, though. He is much better at this type of thing than I am. I am too, '_clinical_' in my recitation of the '_facts_', or so I am told."

"I will let Samantha tell you, Daniel. She was the one that had the dream. I am the one that tried to convince her it was a nightmare and to try to go back to sleep," Martouf said, obviously disgusted with himself.

Daniel looked to Sam, "You had a dream?"

"Yes, and I saw it all happen. Sort of. It was kind of weird and jumbled. It was horrible, Daniel. I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards. I just had the feeling I needed to go tell Kataya."

"So after about twenty minutes, I got up to go tell her, but by then, she had seen it too. So, I met her in the hall. She and Merdwin changed and left for Coreegadon. I came over as soon as I dressed and the others did the same. It was a very upsetting time, Daniel."

"We knew where you were, but we couldn't get to you. The only bright point was when Kataya and Merdwin were able to get through to you and help sustain the two of you. Kataya said that my dream was probably the bond between us, because it was after the event had happened. You may have been sending out messages to us, and I happened to pick one up and so did she."

She paused for a bit, gathering her thoughts. "The Tok'Ra Zaris and Sthet, on Coreegadon, felt something was wrong, and then Darkyn contacted the Tok'Ra Latara, and she and her host Ahlura were able to keep a connection with Darkyn. They are newly joined Tok'Ra and after they found you, almost all of the newly joined Tok'Ra converged on the site and started to take the stone off you before we arrived."

"I didn't know you had blended. It was a surprise to me, Daniel. It, it was what you wanted, wasn't it? I mean, it saved your life, so I'm glad whether you wanted it, or not, but will you stay blended?"

"Yes. Yes, I will. I was going to go ahead and blend with Darkyn anyway, this just forced us to do it without the ceremony, which I admit I would have liked to have done. But, as long as it's done, it doesn't matter. It's not as if there was really anything to stop me from blending anyway."

"_Martouf, let me have control, please." _

"You are quite correct, Daniel, there is no reason whatsoever that would keep you from blending. Kataya was quite specific about that on the _DuxBellorum_ today, was she not, Samantha?"

"Yes, she was. I didn't know all of that stuff, but like she says, it might not work for me."

"No, that is true, it might not. But Kataya has no such restrictions. She can have children any time she and her mate choose to. It does not matter whether they are both blended or not, since she can control the information that is passed to the children from her symbiote."

"She would never have a harcesis. Then again, as she pointed out, even if, by some odd chance, the children were harcesis, the Furling can control the Goa'uld. They would never be in danger of being taken as a host and controlled by them. They would simply take the Goa'uld and do whatever they pleased with it."

"I was not aware that she could control the symbiotes affect on the children during the pregnancy, either. She was very plain about that. Nor would the symbiote have to sleep while she was pregnant. Therefore, there is nothing to keep you and Kataya from having children anytime you choose. It is simply a matter of making a decision and carrying it through."

"She had to have been teasing you, Lantash. She didn't have children while she was blended before."

"She was not aware of what to do, or how to do it before. Artereos was quite apologetic, for not telling her before. It had never occurred to him that she would not know, and yet, it is not that common an occurrence that it is common knowledge. So, he backed up her statements, Daniel. What she said is quite true. You can no longer say you will never have children. It seems, from what she said today, that she, at least, has every intention of having children with you."

"That is very true, Daniel. She said so today. She said that you would make a wonderful father, and she would see to it that you became one. Did you really ever doubt that?"

"I, well, that is, I—I, yes, I did. I know that Kataya is planning on blending with one of the queens, if needed, and I didn't think she would be able to take time off from having symbiotes to have children for us. So I never planned on having children with her."

"Think again, then."

"Yes. Yes, I guess, I should." Daniel smiled at them, as he realized they were telling the truth. He and Kataya would have children. His smiled died as he suddenly felt very tired and somewhat stiff from lying in one position.

Noticing the grimace on Daniel's face Sam asked at once, "You've been overdoing it talking to us like this haven't you? You need to rest not be yammering to us. Go back to sleep, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at her again, but slightly. He was really feeling sleepy all of a sudden. He had no way of knowing that the priestess outside was monitoring him and knew that he had been awake long enough. She also believed that he had talked more than enough.

He had just been healed of numerous wounds. He needed to let his body heal some on its own, and it wasn't going to do that if he was awake and talking all night. These two were both mates of his, so their interaction with him was important for his wellbeing, but now they had bonded, and it was time for him to rest more.

Sam looked up at Martouf as he once more stood by the bed and stared down at Daniel. He was so lost in thought that she hated to disturb him, but he also seem to be obsessing about something.

"Martouf, are you all right? Is something still bothering you? I thought that Daniel did pretty good considering that only a few hours ago he was dying. I mean, it makes sense that he would be really tired and need to sleep, don't you think?"

"Very much so, Samantha. I am not worrying; I was simply remembering when we were in the All together. I was wondering if he is really sleeping, or if he is drifting somewhere in the All, but alone this time with no one to help him get back."

"A ridiculous thought, I am aware, but one that troubles me, nonetheless. I would wish to join him if he is wandering alone when he sleeps, and I am quite sure the Furling can show me how to…" He stopped speaking at the shocked look on Samantha's face. Then he frowned and asked, his voice rough, "Why are you looking at me in that way, Samantha?"

Sam gave a small negative shake of her head, as her eyes brightened. "I knew the two of you had grown close, like brothers, but I never imagined that you had this type of bond. It's amazing and wonderful. I'm very happy for you, Martouf."

"But I really don't think Daniel is in that type of situation this time. I think he is really sleeping this time where as last time it was more of a loss of consciousness; I'm not sure how to explain the difference. You can reach the All through sleep, but every time you sleep, you don't reach the All. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. I believe it does. You are telling me that you think that Daniel's spirit force is in this room not out there somewhere"

"Yes. Now come and sit with me and stop brooding. You're like a hen with one chick, and you have two to take care."

He came and sat down beside her. They continued their vigil, but Daniel did not awaken again during their time with him. It didn't matter. What mattered was that they were sitting next to him, and he was warm and alive.

TBC

20


	9. Friends of the Heart Ch 8 LOTQ

**_Story Summary_** _- The search for the young Tok'Ra Queens continues. The System Lords do not yet know about the Tok'Ra Queens. SG1, the Tok'Ra, and the Furlings must find them before they learn of them. The System Lords form a new alliance, one that is wholly and completely evil, in order to attempt to defeat the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra once and for all. Ba'al becomes suspicious of their new ally and makes a remarkable decision in the manner of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" and "love conquers all". In order for SG1, and the Tok'Ra to overcome this new threat, they must look, with Daniel, to the distant past and continue to learn, trust, and believe in the sometimes unbelievable. _

**_Genre:_** _Drama/Action/Fantasy._

**_Main Pairings_**_: Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Kataya, Malek/Gwennetha, **Minor Pairings:** Janet/Merdwin, Jacob/Selmak/Jocasta, Jack/Other, Teal'c/Other_

**_Rating:_** Will be censored to fit under T or M, but the first part will be T. The Original NC-17 version is on Symbiotica. That address is listed in my bio. This Chapter is PG-13.

* * *

"_**Italics"**__ – Symbiote-Host or telepathic communications

* * *

_

_**Amat wyn**_ - _My Love_

_**Caruswyn - **Dear one, Dearest one_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_Chapter Eight _

_Friends of the Heart_

* * *

When Malek and Gwennetha came to relieve Sam and Martouf, they were able to tell them that Daniel had awakened, talked to them for a short time, and then become sleepy. He had asked for the details of what had happened, but they had become sided tracked and never really related the sequence of events. 

"I told him that I had a dream and saw it happen, and that by the time I decided I really did need to tell Kat that she had seen it as well. After that, we got off the subject."

"Do you think that if he wakes he may ask about what happened?"

"It is very possible. That was the first thing about which he asked. As we said, we became sidetracked so, if he awakens, he will probably wish to know."

Sam stepped toward the door saying, "Well, we should be going. We'll see you tomorrow."

Malek and Gwennetha nodded. "Yes we will see you later in the day tomorrow. Get some rest now. We know he is going to be alright, and we can all breath a little easier."

As the other couple left, Gwennetha turned back to her mates, saying, "He looks peaceful enough, Malek. Why do you not come sit down beside me? The bed is low enough that you can see him quite well. Pull your chair up next to mine. Yes, there you are. You look as if you are having some very deep thoughts. What are you thinking about so intensely?"

"I was thinking about the three weeks that Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash were in the All, after the great battle. He looked very much as he does now. As if he would wake up any minute and start talking to you. That was one of the hardest things about that time. They looked so normal, and yet, they were not waking up, and nothing we did appeared to help."

"I am sorry, Malek. I know that was a very hard time on all of you."

"Not as hard as the time I spent there not long ago by myself. I wish never to do that again."

"No, I do not believe I would wish you to, either. Had I known, I would have stopped them, you know."

Malek took her hands in his and looked at her, his demeanor serious in the extreme, his eyes pleading for her understanding. "Then I am glad you did not know of it, for it was a lesson that I needed to learn. No, say nothing more, Gwennetha. I deserved the punishment, and I learned a much-needed truth. I am better for it, and so is our joining."

"If you believe it to be true, then I will say nothing more on the subject. But it is now time to put both events behind us and deal with this one."

The two sat quietly for a while watching the man in the bed as his chest rose and fell. Their thoughts wandered, so both were surprised when he spoke to them, "Is there any water around here that I could have?"

Malek bounded to his feet and leaned over him, saying, "You are awake. Should you not be sleeping?"

Daniel gazed up at him with amusement showing quite plainly in his eyes, as he answered, "Well, perhaps I should be, but I woke up, and I'm thirsty."

"Step out of the way, Malek; if you cannot fulfill his request, I can." Gwennetha moved easily around him and up to the side of the bed. She realized that while the head of the bed was raised some, it would not be enough for him to drink. "I must raise you, Daniel, and I will need the priestess to help with that."

"I will go get her, Gwennetha." Malek was out the door before she could answer him to tell him that she would already be aware and on her way. Gwennetha felt her presence stop and wait for Malek to move through the door before moving forward again. Malek followed her in.

Gwennetha handed Malek the glass of water and moved to the foot of the bed while the priestess positioned herself at the head of it. "I can do this alone, Gwennetha. There is no need for you to help."

"I will expend very little energy. I do not plan to lift so much as balance, if you do not mind." At the other's nod, Malek watched as Daniel moved far enough off the bed that Malek could hold the water low enough that he could drink without attempting to move his head up at all.

"We are fine, Dr. Jackson. Please take your time. If you wish me to, I can leave you in this position for a while so that you may drink more before you return to sleep. You are comfortable, are you not?"

"Yes, I am, but don't you have to hold me up?"

"No, once raised, your bed automatically pulls the necessary energy to keep you at this level until I change it."

"Then yes, please, do leave it."

"As you wish. If you need anything else, simply think it, and I will come."

"I will. Thanks.

Smiling at them, she returned to her observation room where she took up her post monitoring energy levels along with functions his body was performing.

"Well, that's different. I've never been in a bed that wasn't before. The weird thing is, it still feels as if it's there. It's not though, right? I mean the bed is like several inches under me?"

"That would be correct, Daniel." Malek bent over and moving the blankets out of the way, looked under him. "I can see all the way under you. It is somewhat disconcerting."

Daniel smiled widely and then frowned, "Hey, don't make me laugh; that hurts."

"I was not being amusing, Daniel. I was stating fact."

"Malek, the Tok'Ra are never _trying_ to be amusing. That's why they sometimes do it so well. Who but a Tok'Ra, well, or Teal'c, would say that it was somewhat disconcerting? We'd say something like; Wow, that's weird. Cool!"

Gwennetha was biting her lip and trying to be serious as she watched Malek frown, and give Daniel's comments some thought.

Apparently, he came to a conclusion. "That could very well be true. However, if I, as myself, were to walk in here and say that, if there were any others present, they would immediately assume that I was ill, or that some substance that affected the Tok'Ra had been released into my body. It is simpler to remain in the expected character than to undergo numerous tests by the healers, which would turn up nothing."

Daniel smiled wryly, "Yes, I suppose that's true, too. The council would probably want to have you committed on grounds of insanity or something."

"They could try. I doubt Jacob and Selmak, or Lantash and Martouf would allow it."

"There is that." Daniel sighed. "So, are you two going to tell me what happened? I asked Sam and Martouf, but we got sidetracked. As for how much I already know, well, the last thing I remember is rolling down the hill with a lot of really big rocks that wanted to occupy the same spaces that I was trying to occupy. I think I must have hit my head. Well, no, I _know_ I hit my head. I hit everything."

He looked at them expectantly, saying, "So, here I am wide awake. Tell me a bedtime story." He grinned at the look on Malek's face before telling him, "Ah, you know, Malek, children do expect to have books read to them before they learn to read, as well as have stories told to them."

"You really should get used this phrase: Please, daddy, tell us a story. Just one. Tell us about the time that klutzy Uncle Daniel fell down the hillside on Coreegadon and got buried under tons of rocks. Oh, and can I have another drink of water?" Daniel smiled.

Malek looked appalled, and Gwennetha's voice pealed with laughter at the look on his face. Finally getting her mirth under control, she said solemnly, "By all means, Papa, do tell us a bedtime story. We promise not to interrupt too much." Then standing on tiptoe, she kissed him sweetly.

Eventually, he smiled at them, "All right. Devlin tells me that all good bedtime stories start out, _Once upon a time_. So…"

Malek nodded, as he began his story. He really tried, too, but within minutes, he had become lost in facts. Gwennetha and Daniel looked at each other and smiled, as they listened, "I am sure you have deduced by now that there was a tremor. We assume you were sitting on a section of an outcropping. It would have had nothing under it to support it, and from what Kataya said, at least half of it came down. You were buried under it."

"Luckily for you, there were slabs as well as boulders. Although several boulders did hit you, several slabs lodged in such a way to keep most of them rolling over you. While that was good for you, it built up quite a formidable barricade around you."

"We can only surmise what happened, Daniel. Darkyn will no doubt be able to tell you more. We assume he found you and, after making his way through to you, determined that the only way to save you was to sustain you until help could arrive, which he did, although it was much to close to being too late before that help arrived."

Daniel nodded at this point, "Yes we were able to communicate a few times. He said that when he linked with me he could tell that my injuries were beyond his abilities to heal, but that he thought he might be able to sustain me until help arrived. He was sure that help would come that could heal me. He seems to have some memories from Egeria that told him bare facts about the Furling, so perhaps he was unconsciously thinking that they could help."

Malek nodded his agreement, before replying, "Very possibly. Or perhaps he thought we might be able to sustain you until he could finish repairs. I do not know what he was thinking, but without the Furling's abilities, you would both have died before we could get you out."

"Only Kataya's ability to manifest as a Dragon, and Merdwin's abilities and power saved you at all. I am not sure if Merdwin could have done it alone, or not. I will assume he might have saved one or the other, much as Kataya did when it was Dominic or Lantash."

Daniel looked at Malek for a moment, before agreeing, "Yes, of course, one to heal and one to sustain the life forces. It is amazing how much personal power it takes to support someone else's life force. No wonder Kataya was so close to death when she saved Lantash and supported both him and Dominic's soul until they reached Avilion. It makes complete sense looking at it now from this end."

"And, if you really think about it, it shouldn't surprise us. They are sustaining another self, another entire being. We each probably draw massive amounts of energy without realizing it. To have to draw that extra amount of energy from the universe and channel it into a living being and yet not harm that being with it, takes a great deal of skill and patience."

"I mean, it's not like they can just dump it into you, and say here it is, have at it. I should have given all of this more thought a long time ago. I would have had a lot more respect, as well as awe, of what the Furlings do with the energy they draw from the universe."

"I had not considered any of that either. Merdwin and Kataya, I do not know them as well as you, and of course Gwennetha, but Martouf said they were very grave when they left, as if seconds counted. I believe Kataya was overheard to say as much to Samantha. I do not know how close they must be to give their life force, whether it can be given over distances or not, but I have assumed not."

Gwennetha answered him, saying, "There is a very diffuse type of energy they can infuse around a place that can sometimes give some support. I felt it when I arrived, for there were still traces of it there. That they did that tells us a great deal, about how critical the situation was. It is a very unfocused energy and does little more than bleed into the animate object that it is meant for."

"Fortunately, it could be harnessed once they arrived, and I am sure that is why there were only traces of it left. They would have harnessed it at once, as soon as they arrived, and then channeled it into you and Darkyn as quickly as they could."

Malek took up the story once again, saying, "The new Tok'Ra were working to unbury you, and the Furling were giving you life force. Something happened, though I do not know what it was; Kataya became the Dragon, and Merdwin, also, manifested. I thought that I had seen Merdwin as full Katteri-enti during practice sessions, but evidently, I had not. I must assume that what we saw tonight was his full manifestation. Is that so, _amat wyn?_"

Gwennetha looked at him, and he could tell that she was weighing what to tell him. At first, the thought shocked him, until he realized that, if she said too much, there would be explanations that she, no doubt, did not wish to go into at this time. "Yes, you saw him in full Katteri-enti form tonight."

"However, he was more than that. Just as my mother became the Dragon of the Fire, my father became his Sorcerer manifestation within his Katteri-enti form, which is that of the Pantherataya. It is one of his most powerful forms. My mother, also, is Pantherataya. My Grandfather is Lionkatanar, among others. You must remember that we manipulate energy, my love. It is second nature to us. To you it is sorcery, magik, but it is not. Now finish your, ah, bedtime story."

Flushing, realizing how far from "storytelling" he had slipped, he smiled slightly and continued, "Once they corrected whatever the problem was they stepped away and resumed their normal forms."

"The _DuxBellorum_ had arrived, and it removed the remaining rocks, slabs, and debris from you, before transporting you, and all of us, aboard for the trip here, to Avilion. When we arrived here, you went immediately into a sanctuary healing room with Kataya, Merdwin, and Artereos."

"We were transported to the waiting area. I am sure you remember it. We spent what seemed like days, but it was only hours, in it waiting to know if Kataya would live or die. We have now done the same for you, our brother. We do not wish to do so, again, Daniel. You will not do this to us another time."

Daniel flushed and nodded. "I will certainly try not to, but I really don't think I can be held accountable for an earthquake." He smiled back as Malek smiled at him, acknowledging the truth of Daniel's words.

"As for the waiting room, oh, yes, I remember it well." He paused for a moment, as there was obviously something on his mind. "Are you saying that only Artereos, Merdwin, and Kataya are healing me? No one else?"

"That is what we understand, yes."

"Daniel, you were hurt quite extensively. Darkyn depleted himself beyond what is safe for a symbiote, and your injuries are not something they would leave to those of lesser skills. Your back, well I am quite sure they told you."

"I understood it was very badly broken in one place and cracked or broken in two others. I also understood the head wound to be fairly delicate to work with, but not as bad as it would have been if Darkyn had not done some emergency patchwork on it."

"Yes, very true. Your back is the area about which they are the most concerned. It will take extreme skill to repair it, and they will leave it to no others. You will come out of this as good as new, Daniel, or my mother will die attempting to make it happen. I believe you know this."

"However, from what my grandmother said this evening, that is no longer a possibility, either, as it is coming along very well. Therefore, it is just a matter of day's worth of healing. Boring, but true."

Daniel smiled at Gwennetha, nodding his acknowledgement and understanding of her statements, before replying, "I'm going to assume that Kataya is in bed and asleep, as she promised me she would be. I hope that Merdwin is caring for her." He frowned and murmured more to himself, than to them, "I know it will be hard on him, and I'll owe him one. Even if that damned iron will of his finally breaks and Kataya's with it, I'll still owe him one."

"I do not think that could happen, Daniel, but you know as well as I that anything is possible. Their love goes back almost as far as yours does, and it is deep and strong. However, as you say, they both have wills of iron, so I would not worry about it."

"My mother is completely drained, and I believe you are aware of how difficult the last link with you was, since she also put Darkyn into a deeper slumber for a time. He should awaken soon, if you were not aware of that. If he attempts to heal you, they will put him into slumber again, and tomorrow they will remove him."

She shook her head when he would have commented, continuing, "Yes, I know that neither of you want that to happen, Daniel, but you also know that, if Darkyn continues to attempt to heal you, it will cause them to have to undo everything and start over. Little will be accomplished, and it will take many more days to heal you than it should."

"If Darkyn's will is strong enough, he could cause problems even during sleep, and we cannot allow that to happen." Gwennetha gazed at him with sympathy. "On the other hand, if he is very strong willed, then it will be easier for him to refrain from healing you. It will then be a matter of convincing him that he must stop."

Daniel nodded. "I know, and I explained it all to him again, when I felt he was a little more aware of what was going on around him. I believe his energy level has come up some, so that is a good thing. I'm not sure exactly what Kataya thinks a self sustaining level is, but I'm pretty sure he hasn't reached it yet. He came much too close to dying with me. Way too close."

"Both of you were way too close, my friend," Malek said, his voice little more than a whisper, his hand closing into a fist where it lay on the bed beside Daniel.

Daniel reached out and laid his hand over Malek's, making contact and then squeezing slightly, before saying softly, "Yes, it was, because I've forgotten lately to tell some people how important they and their friendship are to me. Personally, I think the All could be a little gentler when it kicks me in the butt to remind me that I have things I should say to people."

His smile was lopsided as he looked at his friend. "So, before I forget, or put it off too long again, and the All decides I haven't done it fast enough, and decides to remind me again, I want to tell you how very glad I am that you and Gwennetha are back with us, and I look forward to working more with you both to find our little Queens. I'm glad you and Devlin felt close enough to me to take your places as my heart-brothers. It means a lot to me. Thank you."

Malek's fist slowly uncurled and turned palm upwards so that his hand could clasp Daniel's hand. It was firm, yet gentle. He swallowed hard, but Devlin encouraged him, hugging him, and supporting him from within. "I—that is, Devlin and I both—have become very fond of you, Daniel. The first night we arrived on Valdellon and you and I went out onto the balcony, I realized that I had missed you almost as much as I had missed Martouf and Lantash. It, it surprised me."

"Then, we have worked together on this search for the little queens, and even though we have been absent minded and sometimes snapped at you, while we awaited the outcome of my folly over Gwennetha, you were never anything but patient and kind. Much like Merdwin, another man I have come to love as a brother."

"When Martouf told us what had happened to you, we were worried. We realized that we could lose you, and we did not want that to happen. You have become an important part of our lives. We are glad that the danger is past and we will both rest much easier knowing that."

Daniel nodded. "I understand. Now, we've both said what was important; we will both rest easier knowing that we have affirmed it to each other, too. Gwennetha's crying."

Malek swung around to sit down by his mate and take her in his arms. "What is wrong, my love?"

"Nothing. It was just so wonderful, hearing you say those things to each other. And it wasn't even anything mushy, it was just a statement of fact, but it was wonderful all the same."

After watching them for a few moments, Daniel cleared his throat to get their attention, before announcing, "I hate to break this up, but I'm feeling kind of sleepy and thirsty. So, since I'm assuming my bedtime story is over, I'll take my drink of water, and if you don't mind, I think I'll take another little nap."

"Not at all, Daniel." Malek rose at once and helped him to drink. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"No, I really don't think so, Malek. I'm just sleepy all of a sudden. It's weird. One minute I will be fine, and the next I can hardly keep my eyes open. If I didn't know better, I would say they were giving me drugs." Daniel's eyes popped open, and he raised his head slowly. His eyes narrowed.

He sent his thoughts outward, "_When I am ready to go to sleep, I will let you know. Do not put me to sleep before then. I don't believe there was any mention of how much sleep I would need tonight, as I will be sleeping all day tomorrow. So, just cool it with the sleep stuff." _

"_I will agree to this, Daniel Jackson. I will not put you into slumber, as long as you do not over stretch yourself. If, however, I find that you have neither good sense, nor good judgment, then I shall see to it that you get the rest that you need." _

"_Fine, but you can't make me sleepy, either. It has to be my own body doing it, when it is ready, not you making it ready." _

"_I believe that is what I just agreed to. I will not put you into slumber." _

"_Or make me sleepy." _

"_I would not make you sleepy, if I was not putting you into slumber." _

"_Ah, I see. Got it." _

"Well, that takes care of that," Daniel said calmly.

"What is that, Daniel? Malek looked at him, one brow raised in a questioning manner.

"It was the priestess putting me to sleep. She did it while Martouf and Sam were here, too, but I didn't catch on that time. She made me sleepy, and then, once I was asleep, she probably kept me that way, for a while, until you came and relieved them. Then she gave us time to visit, and she was getting ready to put me back to sleep, like I am some little kid that doesn't know when I need to take a nap or something."

Two pairs of eyes looked at him, and both had questions in them. He knew what they were asking and because of that, he had to take stock of how he really did feel. He felt—tired. Not sleepy, though.

"Tired. I feel tired. But, not sleepy, so I don't know that sleeping would help all that much. I mean, if I'm not sleepy, I can't just lay here and go to sleep. Just because I'm tired doesn't mean anything." The eyes continued to stare at him.

Daniel sighed. He grumped. He stared back. He—yawned. "I think I am going to try to take a nap, if you guys are just going to sit there and stare at me. He felt himself being lowered to the real bed and his eyelids getting heavy. He yawned again. "Just a short nap. Okay, you two?"

They smiled at him. Gwennetha leaned forward and kissed him gently, "It is hard to believe that you are my step-papa, but so you are. So, you sleep well, papa-Daniel, knowing you are loved by many of us, your stepdaughter included."

He smiled and patted her hand kissing her back. "We will spend more time together, soon. You are loved, too. So much like your mother, how could I not? But, you are your father's daughter, too, you know. Merdwin, also, burns in you. That is a good thing, for he is a great man. Remember that."

"I will, _caruswyn,_ I will."

"Rest well, Daniel. We will be waiting to welcome you tomorrow night, if you do not awaken before we leave. Everyone wanted to spend time with you, so we had to agree to a limited amount, you know, so that every one of us could be reassured that you are here and alive. Now, sleep, so your body can heal some on its own."

"Yes, Malek, Dev. You two get some rest as well. Night."

The lights became dimmer as the priestess monitored Daniel's body functions. He was going to sleep. He had given in himself and that was a very good sign. He was willing to listen to reason.

Malek and Devlin sat and held Gwennetha as they watched Daniel sleep. In a little less than an hour, O'Neill and Teal'c would be here. O'Neill had not said much, but they all knew how he felt about Daniel Jackson. This was his friend, his brother. They had known each other several years. He would need this time with his friend to see for himself that Daniel, though not completely healed yet, was alive and likely to stay that way.

"_How do you think he will take to him having a symbiote, Malek?" _

"_I would imagine he will find it hard to cope with on some levels and on other levels he will be grateful that he is alive. He will know that without Darkyn-Threnn he would not have survived." _

"_That is true, and I do believe that he loves Daniel enough to want him alive even if he does have a symbiote." _Devlin paused,_ "Malek, does Darkyn-Threnn's name seem odd to you? As if it is more than just a name like any other Tok'Ra's?" _

Malek did not say anything for a moment or two, but then he did begin to speak, "_Lantash and I talked of this. You were asleep, I believe, but we, too, both felt that his name was different than most symbiotes, yet the others that we have heard over the last four days have all been normal for us." _

"_The other thing we noticed was his color and his size. Have you ever seen a golden symbiote, Devlin? I do not know what color his blending body was, but his outer body was golden. There is no other way to describe it. Furthermore, it had a pattern starting on the side of his face near his eye and extending down the entire length of his side. Lantash, Martouf, and I all agreed that thought it was blue, but we were not completely sure of that. However, he definitely has blue eyes. Symbiotes do not have blue eyes, Devlin." _

"_Yes, I noticed those things, also. His name struck a cord with Kataya. I believe she recognized something about it. Not the name itself, but something about the name, perhaps the form of it just as we are saying that it seems an odd name for a symbiote." _

"_Lantash said the same. That Kataya had recognized something about the name, that is. He also said that whatever she remembered was from a long time ago. Perhaps a couple of thousand years or more, and possibly before Darkyn was born. Here are O'Neill and Teal'c. We will discuss this more later."_

Malek bowed his head in greeting, saying, "O'Neill, Teal'c. Daniel has been awake twice so far tonight. He went back to sleep about forty-five minutes ago. He has had water, and so far, that is all that he has asked for. There really is not much to tell you other than that he was awake and aware."

"He did ask us if we knew what had occurred. We told him what we knew. Whether he will ask you for your perspective or not, I do not know. I do not imagine so, as he seemed content with our outline of events as we knew them to be."

Jack O'Neill nodded. Gwennetha smiled at him. She knew that this was difficult for him. He was a soldier, not one to express emotion or acknowledge it. If he knew that they all realized how strong and deep his love of Daniel Jackson was, that it was a true heart-brother bond, he would be extremely embarrassed. He did not wear his emotions on his sleeve, of that there was no doubt whatsoever. He would remain stoic in front of others, no matter what pain he was enduring at the thought of losing his friend.

Taking Malek's hand in hers, she turned to the two men. "The priestess can get anything that either of you, or Daniel, may need or want, Colonel. Just think it and throw it outward, as you would in a link, and she will pick it up; I am sure you know how to throw thought quite well by now. She will be monitoring for those thrown-out type of thoughts and be ready to help you if you need it."

"I hope that you do not mind, but I believe that Malek and I will leave now. I find that I grow sleepy at odd times, and it overcame me just before you arrived; therefore, I am very pleased to see you. Now I will sleep in my bed instead of the chair. Goodnight, Colonel. Teal'c."

"Goodnight, Gwennetha, Malek, Devlin." Teal'c was certain to include each in his reply.

"Understood, no problem. Babies'll do that to ya. Make you sleepy and stuff, so sure, go right ahead. Catch you all later. Night." Jack's blanket goodnight was almost chirpy, as Gwennetha had known it would be, if she could remove them from the room quickly enough.

While Jack appeared to get along well with the Tok'Ra of their _group_, of which Malek was one, he still was not always exactly sure how to treat them.

This situation would be worse because all he wanted was to get around the Tok'Ra to his friend. Removing Malek as quickly and painlessly as possible had seemed the best thing for all. She had been right. Not only that, but, she had been very truthful because she was becoming very sleepy. She snuggled up to Malek's arm and felt it pull her more securely against his side. She murmured her contentment.

* * *

In Daniel's room, Jack paced its confines, while Teal'c sat quietly by his friend's bed and looked down upon his face. So often, this had happened in the past. They had sat and waited for this man to return to them; waited for him to wake up and say hello to them. 

Daniel Jackson was an accident magnet. He drew accidents to him like flowers drew bees. Perhaps they should confer with Merdwin and request him to inquire of the All, if someone had painted a large sign above Daniel Jackson's head that read: "Place your next accident here. _Perfect victim, rarely dies. _

Teal'c made a decision. He was through with sitting beside Daniel Jackson waiting for him to awaken and assure them that he was alive. He was no longer going to sit back and allow the universe to kick him around in this way.

They would become pro-active and make this battle personal. He would become Daniel's bodyguard. There would need to be an entire team. Who else would engage to do this work? It would need to be only those that were already here or already knew about their secret work, so that limited it.

No, not necessarily. There were now many, many new Tok'Ra. The one that had raised the alarm. He was very much in awe of Daniel Jackson, and it was apparent that he had a great deal of admiration and respect for him. You could hear it in his voice when he spoke. Zaris, that was his name. He would consider it an honor to serve as an aide to Daniel. So be it.

Turning to the man striding around the room, he stated, "O'Neill. I have come to a decision."

Jack stopped pacing and looked at Teal'c in surprise. "I wasn't aware there was anything to come to a decision about, Teal'c. What did you decide about what?"

"I am not returning to the SGC."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "You're what?" He bellowed, before remembering where he was and repeating it in a frantic whisper, "You're what?"

"I am not returning to the SGC, at this time. Not until the legacy that Egeria has left behind, for the Tok'Ra, has been found."

Jack stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "But, why? I thought you wanted to fight the Goa'uld?"

"I believe that, before this is over, we will fight the Goa'uld. Kataya alluded to it on our trip here, and I believe that both Merdwin and Kataya believe it will come to pass; it is inevitable."

"However, that has nothing to do with why I am staying. I will also be requesting some others to remain with me. I will be asking Lanwin and Taesha to stay and consider joining us. I am also thinking of asking Zaris and the woman I believe will soon be his mate, Ahlura. I am not sure who else to approach with my request. You may stay if you wish. I would ask Dr. Fraiser to stay as well, if I thought we could get her assigned here temporarily. That would be four plus myself, and I need little sleep."

"Teal'c, I'm still waiting for a reason here. I'd really like to know what suddenly made you so interested in finding the Tok'Ra Queens and symbiotes."

"While they are important, they are not my first priority. I am staying to become bodyguard to Daniel Jackson."

Jack stared, completely dumbfounded, at his friend. His legs gave out; he started to sit in the chair he thought was behind him, missed it, and landed on the floor going over backward. His head contacted the stone floor with a decided crack. He didn't move.

Perhaps, Teal'c thought, they both needed someone to make sure they did not get hurt. He should talk to General Hammond to see if he could not try to keep both of them under surveillance.

TBC


	10. Explanations Ch 9 LOTQ

_**Chapter Nine Summary -** Jack and Teal'c spend time with Daniel and the three of them make discoveries and Explanations to each other. Darkyn talks to his friends, too. Jack makes another, more personal discovery on his own. - This is the last chapter setting up background on Daniel, Darkyn, and the core "group." Next chapter will begin to set up background for the coming conflict (war), and the continuation of the search for the little Queens. There will soon be some new allies and characters added and more on the on-going romances of Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Darkyn/Kataya, Merdwin/Janet, etc..._

_**Rating: this chapter -** PG-13 _

**_Pairings: this chapter_** - Jack/Other

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_Chapter Nine_

_Explanations_

* * *

Teal'c threw his thoughts calling the priestess, outward, but was not surprised that she was already entering the room and running her hands over O'Neill's body. 

She turned to Teal'c. "Your friend has a slight bump on his head and a sprained wrist. We will see to it that he is taken care of."

Teal'c smiled at her. "Thank you."

"He will awaken shortly with no harm done, Teal'c. It will not take long."

Ten minutes later O'Neill's eyes opened, and he looked up to see Teal'c standing over him a hand extended downward. "Perhaps we should assemble a team to see to it that you do not harm yourself, as well, O'Neill."

"The priestess assures me that you will have no lasting ill affects. It was no more than a bump on the head and your wrist. She did suggest that you allow them to work on your knees while you are here, however. She seemed to believe they might do something for them, especially the one that is very badly damaged."

Jack's interest was perked by that part of the sentence, so he ignored the first part. "Really? She thinks they could help the knee? Both of them even? Hmm. I might just do that. I never thought to ask Kataya or Merdwin about it."

"You would be in bed for a few days. They would have to undo the botched attempts at healing the one and start over from scratch, but the end result would work much better than what you have."

Jack shrugged. "If we are going to be here anyway, I might just do it." He finally took the hand held out and stood. This time he made sure the chair was behind him. "Now, what were you saying about staying here and becoming Daniel's bodyguard? Why do you think Daniel needs a bodyguard, Teal'c? I mean, a hill fell on him, no one tried to assassinate him."

"Very true, O'Neill. However, I am becoming disturbed by the number of times we have waited beside Daniel Jackson's bedside. It appears that there is some force, which continues to place accidents in and around him. If he had someone with him at all times, perhaps some of these accidents could be prevented."

"Take this incident as an example. If someone had been near him, they might have been able to pull him from the edge. Or, they might have perceived the danger before it became life-threatening. Many times, I believe that he does not perceive danger, until it is too late."

"If nothing else, they would have been near and could have called for help at once. The accident would have occurred, true, but the rescuers would have come much more quickly and perhaps some of the trauma could have been prevented."

Jack stared at Teal'c. He was serious. He was very serious. He truly believed that Daniel needed a, a keeper. A guard. Someone to be on the lookout for danger around him. Not from people, but from accidents.

Could he be right? Did some of Daniel's accidents happen because he just wasn't paying attention? He was right as far as someone being there and getting help faster. That wouldn't have changed any of the injuries but it sure would have changed how close to death he had come. Maybe Teal'c had a point. After all, they weren't around to watch over him right now.

"No, Jack. Forget it, Teal'c. You are not putting guards around me. No. Besides, it doesn't work. The three of you have been _guarding_ me for several years. All of my prior accidents have been under your watchful eyes. Ergo: if you cannot keep me safe, no one can. So, just forget it. End of discussion."

"I was not aware you had awakened, Daniel Jackson."

"No, I'm very sure you weren't aware that I had awakened, otherwise, you wouldn't have been planning clandestine maneuvers where I could hear you."

"They were not clandestine."

"Not yet. You thought I was asleep. Teal'c, I'm sorry. I know you guys are tired of constantly having to sit by a bed that has me in it. The thing is you really don't have to. I mean, I like having you here, but I'm not dying or anything, and even if I was, there wouldn't be anything you could do. Go on to bed and get some sleep. And go on back to the SGC and get moving on some missions. The last thing you need is to be tied to someone like me."

Teal'c stood up from his chair and walked to the bed to look down at the man lying there. When he spoke, his voice was low, and it was obviously sincere, "You have mistaken my meaning, Daniel Jackson. I am not tired of sitting by your bedside. I am tired of the entire universe believing it can continually place accidents into your path without your friends taking some action to prevent it from doing so."

"I am no longer willing to stand idly by and watch you become hurt through no fault of your own when I can prevent or mitigate it. When I said I would guard you, I did not mean that someone would be with you every minute of everyday. Nevertheless, there is no harm in you having a companion when Kataya is not there. Had there been one last night, you would have had help much sooner. It is a logical solution to a very large problem."

Daniel sighed and reaching out, took Teal'c's hand in his, tugging slightly, so that the man would sit on the edge of the bed. When he had done so, he looked at Jack and waited until he had drawn up a chair. Once they were settled, he said quietly, "Look, I know the two of you mean well, but the truth is that I am no more important than the next guy. I am no more needed, no more worthy, and have no more right to survive than anyone else."

"I have been incredibly lucky to have the friends that I have. You've become my family, and you treat me like I'm something special." He smiled his special smile at them. "You have no idea what that means to me. The two of you have enriched my life more than I can ever tell you. If I died tonight, I could die knowing that I had a great life and that I'll be back. Maybe not all that soon, but I'll be back."

"Yeah, well, y'see, Daniel, that's part of the problem. According to Artereos, we don't have time for you to be gone and come back. He agreed to a complete healing, no waiting on your body to heal itself because you're too important to finding the little queens."

"So, I guess in this case, you are more needed, and worthy. So there." If Jack had stuck out his tongue, it couldn't have sounded more like one child getting one up on another.

Daniel stared at him, "What are you talking about, Jack? My back would never heal on its own. They have to heal it."

"Could be, Daniel, but they didn't have to heal everything else, and they did. They are healing everything. All of it. Every scratch, nick, and scrape. Artereos said you were needed back on Valdellon working on the translations, legends, and stuff, and you know that if he said it, then it'll be done that way. Just the way it is, Daniel."

Daniel's eyes widened. That was true. If Artereos said that Daniel was needed back on Valdellon, then he was needed back on Valdellon. Okay, so where did they go from here?

"_We get better, Daniel. I will begin to heal you at once. I am sure that I feel well enough to begin now. They have given me a great deal of energy compared to what I had before."_

Daniel frowned. _"If you heal so much as a—a hangnail, they will put you into an extremely deep slumber and then remove you until both of us are completely healed. So, unless you just want to go through the ceremony at the temple, I suggest you lie quietly and allow your own body to soak up the energy that is being slowly fed into it." _

"_Surely they did not mean that, Daniel? They know that as a symbiote it is my duty to heal you? That it will take great will power not to do so. I will feel great guilt if I lie still and do nothing at all." _Darkyn's voice sounded anguished.

Daniel softened his own voice, and said softly._ "Try to look at it this way. For every thing that you do to help me, you are hurting me twice as badly as I am already hurt." _

"_Every time you heal something, then they must go in, undo what you have done, and redo it using their energy, so that it will all be the same. If they didn't, it would be like a patchwork quilt, a mess of different places healed in different ways and none of them would be strong." _

"_So, for every bit of healing you would do for me, you are lengthening our healing time by however much time it takes them to undo it and then repair what they had to injure undoing it, before they can even start on repairing the original problem. They are very grateful for the healing that you did to sustain me, Darkyn, but now you must let them take over and heal both of us." _

"_I understand, Daniel. I will not allow myself to heal anything. It seems very odd, but I can understand it. How are you feeling overall though?"_

"_Much better. I can't move much because of my back, but for the most part I feel fine. I've been awake now on and off for several hours. I'm glad you're beginning to wake up." _

"_Yes, I am beginning to, although, I feel as if I could go back to sleep." _

"_Then do it now. Your friends will be here next, and you'll wish to be awake for them." _

"_Sthet and Latara?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Then I will go to sleep again. You will awaken me, if I do not wake up myself?"_

"_If I am awake myself. I find myself getting sleepy quickly and going back to sleep, too, Darkyn, but if I am awake, I promise I will wake you." _

"_That is fine. Enjoy your friends." _

"_Yes, I will. Have a nice nap."_

He heard what sounded like a chuckle come from his symbiote, and then, he felt him drift off. He smiled slightly. It would take a little getting use to, but not much. The worst part that he could see would be zoning out on people while you held entire conversations in your head. He could see Teal'c and Jack looking at him oddly.

"Sorry, guys, did I miss something?"

"I do not believe so. You have yet to respond to Artereos's comment on your being the center of our group in the quest for the little queens."

"Well, I'm not sure what to say. I mean, I don't see that I'm anymore important than anyone else, but maybe he thinks I am because I know all three cultures better than anyone else. I mean I know Tau'ri, Tok'Ra, and Furling culture where as most everyone else knows their own and maybe a little about the others."

"Of course the reality is that I don't know all that much about the Furlings, but stuff does pop into my head every so often." Daniel frowned as he tried to puzzle it out, decided he had no clue, and he'd rather spend the time talking to his friends.

"For whatever reason, the point is that Artereos believes you are important enough to return to the search as soon as possible. I intend to see to it that there are no more accidents," Teal'c responded calmly. He had decided it seemed.

Jack nodded. "You may have a point, Teal'c. I'll give it some thought."

"Now, look guys, I don't need a bodyguard. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Two pairs of eyes stared at him, before they slowly swept the length of the bed and back.

"I can hardly be blamed for an earthquake, be reasonable."

Two sets of arms crossed two chests.

"I would have been fine, except for the earthquake, and you know it. Those pebbles that rolled down the hill and the jolt I felt could have been a rock falling."

"Daniel, there were pebbles rolling down the hillside and the ground was moving before the earthquake, and you didn't get out of there? You sat there on a rock suspended over nothing? You don't need a guard, you need a keeper." Jack exploded. "What were you doing that was so important that you didn't notice that there were rocks moving around you?"

Daniel looked at his friend with his best hurt-friend eyes, and said softly, "I was thinking, Jack, about important things. Important things to me. Life changing things."

"What could possibly be so important that you wouldn't notice a rockslide starting around you? How could you possibly have been so immersed in your own world that you missed these clues that you were not in a safe place?"

Daniel looked up into Jack's half disbelieving and half-angry eyes and answered clearly, "I was deciding if I was going to blend with Darkyn or not, Jack. I guess it's a good thing my answer was a probably yes. I felt fairly confident that when I left to go back to Kataya, Darkyn would probably be going with me."

Jack looked stunned. "Daniel are you saying you were going to, to voluntarily take a," he stopped at the look in Daniel's eyes, cleared his throat, and mentally pulled up the faces of his own Tok'Ra friends, "a Tok'Ra? You were going to blend?" Having got that out without putting his foot down his throat, Jack almost smiled, and Daniel's lips twitched, almost as if he had read his mind and knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, I was. Darkyn recognized me as his lifemate when I went into the water. I kept finding myself drawn back to him, wanting to talk to him, and thinking about him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that I was feeling a connection to him, just as he was to me."

Daniel gave a tiny shrug, all his restricted mobility would allow him. "I wanted it and so did he. We would have died together. He almost gave his life to keep me alive, Jack. I can't explain the bond, but now I can understand it so much better. I know how Lantash and Martouf, Malek and Devlin, and Jacob and Selmak feel. It's an awesome thing, this blending with another being. I'm not sorry at all."

"If this is something that you wished for, then that is the important thing, Daniel Jackson. I have to tell you, though, that even if it were not, I am glad that Darkyn took the chance that he could save you and did so.

"Yeah, Daniel. What he said. Me, too." Jack jerked his head toward Teal'c.

"Thanks, both of you. It's nice to know you'd be missed." He sighed a little wishing he could move, but not sure he was supposed to even try. Maybe that was another reason they were keeping him asleep. If he wasn't awake, he couldn't get uncomfortable.

Jack was on his feet as soon as the sigh left Daniel's lips. "What's wrong, Daniel? Do you hurt somewhere?"

"Sheesh, Jack. I'm fine. I'm just tired of lying in one position already. I guess that's another reason they were keeping me asleep. If I wasn't awake, I wouldn't become uncomfortable."

Jack looked stricken at the mention of Daniel's back, and Teal'c remained stoic, only a muscle in his jaw jumping, indicating increased emotion. "I'm afraid to move you, Daniel. I could, you know, hurt something or," his sentence trailed off, as the priestess entered the room.

"In which position would you wish to lay, Daniel? If you will tell me, I will assist you to turn. You do not have very good fine motor control. All they were able to do for a temporary bypass was some rather primitive channeling of nerve impulses. Artereos said to apologize to you for that and to tell you that he hoped to be able to improve it for tomorrow night."

Daniel's brow creased. "I don't think I understand. My spine is broken in three places. Are you telling me it did not cut the spinal cord?"

"Oh dear. I thought you understood what had happened. Please, I will return shortly." In a whirl of the long flowing skirts that they all seemed to prefer, she was gone.

Daniel frowned, but it lightened as she returned almost immediately. "Now which way do you wish to move?"

"I just want to shift as much as anything, not really change positions." She nodded her understanding.

"You may do that anytime you wish as long as you make no sudden moves, and no large moves. For large moves you should have help. Shifting a little one way or another would hurt nothing, but it will still be easier with help. Your friends could do the same thing by steadying your legs."

"Thanks. I'm glad to know that."

She smiled at him as she helped him to move and get comfortable. Then she left as a fairly tall blond woman walked into the room. When she walked completely into the light, Daniel smiled and held out his hands. "Nivar. It is wonderful to see you again, after all these years. I'm glad you finally decided to return to corporeal form."

"So am I, Dayillon, ah, Daniel. Artereos assures me that I will become used to calling you so. It is very nice." Still holding one of his hands, she sat on the edge of the bed and motioned Jack and Teal'c to be seated from where they had stood to watch the priestess move Daniel. "The priestess tells me that you are not aware of the extent of your injuries, or the steps being taken to repair them."

"Evidently, not. Kataya told me my back was broken in three places. Well, crushed in one, broken or cracked in two. She said they were going to repair them, and that it would take several days so to be patient. I could tell that she was very tired, and she still needed to talk to Darkyn at the time, too. So, no one has told me what I can or can't do."

Nivar looked at him steadily for a moment or two, obviously assessing something, and undecided about it.

"Nivar, what are you afraid to tell me? Now, you have me worried."

"There is nothing to be worried about. I am weighing my daughter's wrath, against yours. She will be very upset, if she wished to tell you herself. You will be very upset, if I do not tell you. I am trying to decide which one I would rather have angry at me."

"That is a very nice try, Nivar, but since no one that I know of, short of myself, Artereos, or Merdwin" he frowned before adding, "or, Lantash, would even consider facing Kataya's wrath, I know that to be bogus."

"That is untrue, Daniel. Kataya and I have come to verbal and Wiccadian blows on more than one occasion."

Daniel's eyes widened. "You have?"

"Yes. We have." Her haughty pose was somewhat spoiled when she added, "of course, she was only five at the time." Then she smiled at him, and he laughed, as she had known he would, because he always managed to fall into her little traps.

Then neither was smiling because Daniel was waiting, and Nivar knew that she would have to tell him. "Daniel, you know your spine was crushed. In the section that was crushed, there are areas that are completely—gone. The break and the crack were easily handled, as were all the nerves that were damaged, and the spinal cord is back together where it was severed. Those were easily repaired. The other area is not so easy."

"Nivar, I can feel my legs and move them some. How can that be if part of my spine is missing?"

"While Kataya worked on clearing the debris from the area, and cleaning it up, so that they could begin to actually work on it, Artereos and Merdwin began work on the nerves that would eventually be reintegrated. Daniel, they will be rebuilding your spine, not repairing it. That is why it will take several days."

"I am sorry, I thought you understood why you must stay in bed and move slowly. Why you must not turn over without help. Shifting slightly is fine, but to completely turn, please have someone to help you."

"While they have the area stabilized in an energy cocoon, a sudden movement could mean they would have damage to fix. The feeling that you have is from the temporary bridges that Artereos and Merdwin put into place for you, so that you would have feeling and perhaps not feel so worried, for there is no reason to worry. It is just that people do, regardless of how many times you tell them not to. However, you can tell by the bridges that they will be able to rebuild everything as good as it was."

"Daniel, why did you think that the only three people working on you were Artereos, Merdwin, and Kataya? Only something extremely serious and delicate would not be given to any other. Our priests and priestesses are quite skilled, and though many would no doubt be able to do it given time, they would not ask them to attempt something like this."

Daniel lay stunned, looking at his mother-in-law. So much energy. It would take massive amounts of energy to do this. He would bet that they would actually be stimulating his body to grow the exact cells, everything that it needed. Why had he never realized that before? They weren't magicians when it came to this; it just looked that way to people who didn't understand it.

They manipulated matter, energy. D'uh. How long had they been telling them that, too? Was there some '_other_' mixed into some of the things they did? Obviously. You didn't walk around in another plane of existence without something. Maybe it would end up being the same thing. Energy manipulation. Was the '_other_' mixed into this? Maybe. But most of it was plain old sweat and toil. Which reminded him.

"Nivar, Kataya is not First-born. She does not have the energy reserves that Artereos and Merdwin have. They will be sure she stops soon enough?"

Nivar nodded her head and smiled wryly. "My daughter will stop when she wishes to do so and not before, Daniel." The look she sent his way told him that he should be well aware of that fact. "Artereos tells me we both worry for nothing, you know, for she has much power at her disposal should she choose to tap into it."

"While it is true that she can not regenerate as quickly as a First-born, she can draw great amounts through meditation rather more quickly than most. She could manifest as the Dragon and regain all of her power almost instantaneously. However, that large a draw of power draws the eyes of darkness to it, and therefore she prefers to allow it to remain fallow unless it is truly an emergency, as it was earlier."

"She would not have used it during your rescue, if Darkyn had not been dying at that point, Daniel. He was dying, not you, although, you had begun to bleed internally again and without repairing it, you would have started to leave us again. Kataya and Merdwin both realized that pulling small amounts from the universe was not going to be enough, and they decided to manifest. I would have liked to have seen it."

She smiled at Daniel as she switched the conversation to something less emotionally taxing. "To have seen Kataya as the most beautiful of Dragons, and Merdwin as full Katteri-enti, Sorcerer class, Pantherataya."

"He is the First Vice-Leader of the United Forces of the Furling and United Worlds, as well as its protected Clan worlds, if you remember. I would have loved to be there. Merdwin in full Katteri-enti using his full entitlement is a truly awesome sight to behold."

"He and Artereos are the most handsome men in the galaxies when they do that. Although, there are a few who come close to rivaling them, I must admit." A small reminiscent smile touched her lips before shadows dimmed the shine in her eyes and a small sigh escaped.

Bringing her thoughts back to Daniel, she continued, "At one time, I would have said that the most probable energy she would use would be that which her own mother, that being myself, as you know, gave to her. Those abilities can afford her much energy, if she harnesses them instead of using them outwardly."

"However, Artereos also reminded me that both Samantha and Kataya now have a very large, young, and powerful source of power from which they may draw the energy they need. Yes, I, too, had forgotten that Kataya and Samantha have a Star all their own."

"And last, but certainly not least, I believe she will be fine, Daniel. She will not allow herself to become so rundown that she is gone, and you are here."

Daniel relaxed. "You're right. She might die with me, but I doubt she'd choose to do it without me. I'm glad you told me, Nivar. I'm sure Kataya thought I understood, but I think I was too tired, and so was she. I don't think either of us got it straight. Darkyn didn't either, so I explained what I knew to him when he awoke not long ago. He went back to sleep."

"Good. He is very weak and must raise his energy levels." She smiled at him before leaning over to kiss him. "I will say goodnight, Daniel. If there is anything you need, ask the priestess, and she will get it for you. Do not forget to ask her to help you if you wish to move in any major way."

"I won't. Goodnight."

Nivar left the room after telling them all good night, and Jack said to Daniel, "Nice lady. Kataya's mom. Your er, mom-in-law, I guess, that is, was, er, is." Jack looked a little uncomfortable, but he had given it a gallant try, so Daniel stepped in and gave him a hand.

"Yes, she is a lovely person. Very easy to talk to and get along with. But then, I find most of the Furlings to be that way. Easy going, pleasant, helpful, even Artereos. Their women, they're really nice, too."

Jack's head snapped up. "What do you mean by that?"

Daniel frowned. "I mean that they are nice people. What was I supposed to mean? Jack are you all right? You seem a little jumpy this evening."

"My nerves are shot, Daniel; my archeologist just did his best to get killed again."

Daniel smiled at him. "But he didn't. Isn't that the main thing? He didn't. He's here. Evidently, not all in one piece, but here. Let's just be glad we're here together. Can we do that? Because I am getting sleepy guys, and if I don't go to sleep when I get sleepy, they put me to sleep."

Jack O'Neill smiled down at his friend. "Yeah, Daniel, we can do that. You go on to sleep. We'll still be here tomorrow. Take a nap."

"Goodnight, Daniel Jackson. I will wish you pleasant dreams."

Daniel yawned, blinked, and smiled. "Night." Daniel drifted off and Jack and Teal'c sat quietly avoiding each other's eyes for quite sometime, neither knowing what to say. They were both feeling the same thing.

As if they had the exact same thought, they moved their chairs away from the bed. Their backs were to the door. Jack began the conversation. "What do you think, Teal'c? I mean she obviously believes they can do it, but—a whole new section of spine? Bones, nerves, cord, fluid, veins and, and everything? And he'll be as good as new? I know they're good. I mean, hey Kataya and Sam came back from the dead, for cryin' out loud, but their bodies were intact."

A voice spoke from behind them, "Actually, Colonel O'Neill, you are incorrect. Their bodies were not intact. Not their human bodies, anyway. Had they returned to them after the battle, you would have seen that there were large areas missing. It would not have been a pleasant sight, I can assure you."

Jack jumped up and whirled to face the woman standing in the doorway. His breath hitched like it did every time he saw her. Damn, why were all Furling women so darned beautiful? First Taesha, and now this one. Vashara.

God knew how many millennia old she was, but she looked like she might be thirty-five on a really bad day. He really liked bronze colored hair, with deep red and gold streaks of color in it. The red couldn't be called copper; They were too dark, but maybe brandy colored would work. Hazel eyes, more green and gold than brown. Kissable mouth. Kissable mouth? Whoa.

He cleared his throat, "We, um, didn't hear you come in." He pushed his chair towards her, saying, "Have a seat."

She smiled her thanks and continued in her explanation, "Samantha was missing parts of her legs, although the bones were still there, and some of her left side was gone, again only the bones in places. There were various other injuries that I will not go into."

"Kataya took most of the truly hard strikes, fortunately, or so my mother has told me from what she learned from Merdwin. She spent the day before the battle with Merdwin weaving spells for herself and Samantha."

"The last spell Merdwin wove was the one that drew any strike over a certain strength to her. Her other powers, the ones that Samantha does not have, or has not yet developed, are what gave Kataya the edge to be able to take the harder strikes that Samantha would not have been able to withstand."

"Even with the formidable array of powers that Kataya has, and they are truly formidable, she still was not intact when the battle was finished. There was more of her than there was of Samantha, but still, it was not a welcoming sight. Luckily neither of them lost their lungs, or their hearts, and their dragon bodies while badly damaged were whole and sustained them until Merdwin, and the priestesses could pull the energy in to allow their Dragon bodies to completely regenerate and completely heal, at which point their Dragons pulled power and helped to regenerate their human bodies."

"What about the other one? That, that, Morgasha/Bastet or whoever she was? How bad was she?"

She smiled. "Of her human body, there was almost nothing left. Even her heart was gone, the symbiote was incinerated. She still had enough power in her dragon form to try to throw her consciousness into Kataya and Samantha, however. Kataya managed to repel most of it, but some seeped through. That is the part that had to be separated from Kataya, and it is the reason she and Samantha were in the All longer than they had planned. She did keep it from entering Samantha."

"You really have no need to worry about whether Kataya, Merdwin, and Artereos will be able to repair the damage to Daniel's back. The bets being laid are not for if; they are for when. I've guessed three days from now, by the evening. I'm not in the pool because I won't pick a time. That's a crazy thing to do. I'm content just giving my opinion."

"I know Kataya well enough to know that she will push herself hard. Merdwin and Artereos have the stamina and regenerative power of First-born." She shrugged. "Three days, tops, even with the amount of damage that's been done to him. Even Darkyn-Threnn will be healed by then. Odds are saying four and five. Some even six days. I'm saying third day by the evening. He'll be completely healed, walking around, and glad to get back in bed with his mate."

Peaches and cream. Wasn't that what they called a complexion like hers? Her scent was very nice, too. He wondered what she wore. Maybe he'd find out if he and Teal'c started spending more time on Valdellon. Maybe they'd just set up their own mini SGC there. Take Fraiser as their medic. Stevenson already knew. Fraiser already knew. The General could think up some reason for them to be gone."

After all, he and Teal'c really needed to stay with Daniel. Fraiser would be a good one to have on Daniel's bodyguard team and Stevenson already knew what was happening. Keeping everyone that knew here was probably a very good thing to do. They could do their missions from SGCE. Yeah, SGC-Epsilon. They could be doing scientific research, that's why they had Stevenson and maybe even Hailey.

And, and it was never gonna fly. Maybe he'd better talk to Merdwin. He had a way of making things happen. Or Artereos. Maybe both.

Vashara looked at him oddly, as he seemed to drift away and be thinking of something else. "I just stopped in on my way to my chambers to see if there was anything you needed before going to your rooms, or if you would need any guidance finding anything."

"I just came in from Coreegadon. Two of the newly blended Tok'Ra are friends of Darkyn's. They were very upset when they heard what had happened and asked if there was any way they could speak with him, so I brought them. It is fortunate that the couple, who are hosting two of his other friends, also know these two hosts. I have put them in the rooms next to each other and arranged to have an escort for them. They will all be here shortly to relieve you."

"You want to wait till our shift is up and raid the kitchen with us?" Jack frowned. "Are we even allowed to raid the kitchen? I guess I should have asked."

"Certainly we are, and I would be glad to go with you. I have not had time to eat, and I am rather hungry myself. Nivar will not care if we get something to eat, and neither will the staff as long as we don't leave food out to spoil or leave a huge mess behind."

"Good, great, that, that's great, good. Ah, Teal'c's going, too, I'm sure. He's probably hungry by now."

Jack looked desperately at Teal'c who looked at him for a moment trying to decide if he wanted to let O'Neill suffer or not.

He decided that O'Neill had probably had enough stress for one night. "Yes, I believe I am. I could use a small snack."

Vashara smiled at him. "Wonderful. We'll have a midnight party. I believe that Lanwin and Taesha arrived earlier, too. They will no doubt be making their way there before long as well." Teal'c smiled. He liked both of them very much. O'Neill was looking more relaxed as time passed and the group became larger.

It was unlike him to be this nervous around a woman so Teal'c was intrigued. He suspected it was the fact of what she was. Furling women were not novices. They knew their way around the block. Netu, they knew their way around the universe. That's some pretty stiff competition. Teal'c thought he would enjoy watching to see how this worked out.

Jack was facing the door and looked up when the four Tok'Ra entered the room. He knew he'd met them earlier, but for the life of him he couldn't remember any of their names. He'd been too strung out at the accident site and too relieved as they ate earlier.

The one that looked familiar stepped forward. "I am Zaris and my lifemate is Sthet."

"I am Ahlura and my lifemate is Latara. We were in touch with Darkyn, and he helped us to find them by linking with us to draw us to them."

Jack held out his hand. "Pleased to meet'cha. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, SG1, Earth. Daniel is a member of my team. A very important member of my team."

"I am Teal'c, also a member of SG1, Earth. I, too, am pleased to meet with you. Daniel Jackson and I are teammates. I believe he is happy to be blended with Darkyn and was planning on doing so. This simply moved the time forward somewhat."

The two smiled and greeted Teal'c before moving to the side and allowing the other two to come forward. Both were probably in their thirties, as were the other two. "I am Josef and my lifemate is Ramak."

"I am Naria and my lifemate is Canisa. We are pleased to meet you."

With introductions made all around, Teal'c moved the chairs closer to the bed and stepped toward the door before turning toward them to say, "Daniel Jackson has been awake a few times during the night for short intervals. He is quite alert when he is awake."

"Darkyn-Threnn has not talked to us and, as far as I know, he awoke only once while we were here, but went immediately back to sleep, probably knowing that you would be in later. Whether or not he will awaken, while you are here, we do not know."

"We will not keep you." Teal'c bowed his head in his usual polite manner, opened the door, and stepped outside, Jack and Vashara, after saying their goodnight's, behind him.

In the room they'd left, the four people and their symbiotes watched over the sleeping beings, talking quietly among themselves. All four had known one another many years previously. All four were now single and raising families alone. How strange that they had all ended up in the same situation.

Zaris, seated next to Ahlura was no longer sure it was so strange. He was becoming sure that his new lifemate and her new lifemate felt more than friendship for one another. He knew that he was beginning, in this very short time, to feel more than friendship for her. And if he was right, she was looking at him in the same way. Perhaps, it was meant to be this way all along. They sat quietly, talking lowly, not willing to disturb the sleeping pair.

* * *

Ahlura sat quietly and studied Daniel Jackson. He was a good-looking man. Not strikingly handsome and seductive as Merdwin was, but handsome just the same. From what she had heard some of the others saying, his personality set him apart in many ways. He was a _genius_; someone who was exceptionally intelligent. Moreover, supposedly, he was very, very exceptionally so. 

Zaris assured her that he was one of the nicest people he had ever met. He had told her about their meeting and how Dr. Jackson had known who he was, even though he had never met him. However, his cousin had mentioned him, pointed him out, and he had remembered.

Ahlura understood the feelings Zaris had about him. She felt drawn to him, too, but she was not sure why. Perhaps because he looked so young and vulnerable, and yet he was a person who had been fighting the Goa'uld for many years. He had so much knowledge in his mind that she could not even comprehend it, although now that she had her symbiote she thought she might be closer to being able to do so. However, he was knowledgeable even before he blended with his lifemate.

She realized that she was looking into two blue eyes, and she gasped before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Are you all right?" Daniel asked her quietly.

"Yes, of course, Dr. Jackson. I am sorry for being startled. I was not expecting you to be awake and was surprised, that is all."

Daniel smiled and told her, "That's okay. I shouldn't have been staring at you. I'm afraid that Darkyn isn't awake yet, but I promised to wake him when you came, so I am going to start trying to get him to stop sleeping and come out and talk to you. Hopefully he is not so deeply asleep that I can't rouse him."

"_Darkyn, are you awake? Darkyn? Hey, Darkyn, come on now. You said you wanted me to wake you when your company came, and now they are here, and you're not answering my call." _

"_Are you talking to me, Daniel? Of what are you in need?" _

"_I don't need anything. You have company. You said you wanted me to wake you when they came." _

"_Yes, of course. I am sorry, Daniel. I was not even thinking of that. Do you wish me to take control and talk to them?" _

"_Yes, of course. That's why I woke you. Go ahead. You can do this." _

"_Yes, of course, it's just that I've never tried to do it before. What if I do something to injure you?"_

"_You won't, now go. I'm probably going to take a nap." _

"_All right." _

Ahlura watched as Dr. Jackson's eyes glowed indicating that Darkyn had come forward. She smiled at him. "You are Darkyn? Latara wishes to speak to you." She gave control over, and Latara looked at her friend for the first time as a person instead of as a symbiote."

"Your host is very handsome, Darkyn. He suits you well. I am glad that you will both be all right. We were very worried. I was very afraid, when I thought that you would die before someone would come to help you."

"We were most relieved when the Furlings arrived, and we remembered what we knew about them. Our hosts told us those things which we did not know. We knew that if anyone could save you, it would be them. We are truly thankful."

"I, too, think he is handsome, as does his mate. I will thank you for him, Latara. I was as relieved as you were when my mate and Merdwin arrived. I realized after they came that it was the information about the Furlings that was buried in my mind that convinced me that if only I could sustain Daniel until help arrived, that he could be saved."

Sthet nodded, "I know she gave us some information about them, but I have to admit that I was quite startled when they began to change forms in front of us. If the others had acted in the least bit upset or panicked, I would have been very willing to leave, I will tell you that much, and I do not consider myself a coward. It was quite plain, however, that I would have no chance against either of them, let alone both of them together. They were a rather awe inspiring sight, Dark."

"I saw them. They came to Daniel and me. Daniel had started bleeding internally again, and I was too weak to stop it. Trying to do so was killing me, so they came in. Merdwin, as the Kat-entity, Pantherataya, repaired the bleeding, and Kataya in dragon form came to my mind and forced me to let her in, so that she could give me her energy. I was fighting them, although my Daniel had told me not to."

He paused before continuing, "I should have listened to him. As soon as I stopped fighting, I could feel the strength pouring into us. I do not know what you saw, but I know what I saw, and she is as beautiful as a dragon, as she is as a woman. She is," Darkyn smiled and his eyes shone, before he continued softly, "she is our mate, Daniel's and mine. It is an odd feeling to suddenly have a mate, but it feels exactly as it should be."

"She seems devoted to your host. Soon she will feel that way for you as well, I am sure. As for the forms they changed into, I do not believe that all Furlings can do this. Change in this way, I mean. My host tells me that they can all change into the first stage, with the physical characteristics of a cat, but to continue to a fighting form they must have gone through intensive training," Sthet said.

Suddenly remembering that there were two others with them he quickly added, "We should not have let this go so long. There are two others here that you will be most eager to see, Dark."

"This is Josef lifemate to your old friend Ramak, and this is Naria lifemate to sweet Canisa."

"I am pleased to meet the lifemates of my friends, all of them, including Zaris and Ahlura, although we said very little." He watched as his friends all took their cue and gave control to their hosts.

"We were imprinted by Egeria, as you know. One of the things we were imprinted with two thousand years ago was that hosts were very hard to find, so we should be prepared to wait a very long time. Because of this, some of us formed strong bonds assuming that we might possibly never blend. We can communicate in water, so as I said, some of us became close. I am glad to see that the four of you appear to know one another. At least my four friends will not lose one another completely."

"When we discovered that not only would finding hosts no longer be a problem, but there were probably more hosts than symbiotes, we were stunned. It seems that two thousand years have brought a great many changes to Egeria's worlds. Some good and some not so good, I am sure."

"We look forward to hearing all you know about her and Valynara for we look on her as our mother's protectress, and we love her very much. That love was passed to us from our mother Egeria, for she wished it to live on in us. We consider it an honor that we carry it forward."

"I look forward to seeing more of you all in the future. I believe that we will be staying on Valdellon for some time to come, and it is my hope that you will feel free to come and see us often. I believe we will be staying with Valynara."

"Thank you, Darkyn, We are very happy to meet you and look forward to seeing you. Your people were very upset, when we thought we would not get to you in time. You are much loved by them. Therefore, I will let my Sthet come back to you, so that you may spend this time together." Zaris gave over control as did the other hosts, and Darkyn smiled at them.

"It is very good to see you all. I must be honest and tell you that there were a few times that neither Daniel, nor I, believed we would."

"It was very close, Dark, much too close. I heard our older siblings talking after they had taken you. They were saying that you had to be dying for the Furlings to manifest into such extreme forms. They would not have manifested if it had not been life and death serious."

"Therefore, we know that it was much to close. You will rest and get well. We were told that you have been having trouble following their instructions. Please try to do as they ask, Darkyn."

"I am trying. It is very hard, though. The urge to heal is almost overwhelming at times. They want to remove me from Daniel until he is healed, and at times, I think it would almost be better for both of us, but neither of us want to part from the other now that we are blended. It is very distressing, not knowing what to do, and frustrating, not doing what I feel I should be doing."

"I am sure it is, Darkyn, but you know, as well as we do, that their power to heal is much greater than ours. Let them do it, please. We wish to see you and Daniel walk out of here and to the Chaappa'ai, for your first trip through it." Latara smiled at him gently.

"Do you believe that we will walk away from here then? Are their healing abilities so strong?"

"From what we can gather, yes, they are. We have no doubt whatsoever, Darkyn. No one here doubts it in the least even though there is a section of Daniel's spine missing. They do not see that as a problem for the three that are working on you."

"When Ramak ventured a comment as to if you walked, they looked at him in shock as if they could not believe he had said such a thing."

"An older gentleman put his hand on Ramak's shoulder and told him that he must understand that there was no _'if you would walk_,' it was _when_ you would walk. There was no doubt that the two of you will walk again, the only question was whether it would be three days or six. That is the spread in the betting pool."

"That quickly? Truly?"

"Yes. No one thinks it will be longer than six, and many are saying four. Vashara, who is Valynara's daughter, says it will be by the evening of the third day, not counting today. She says that Kataya will not let up until she has you both healed and healthy nor will Artereos or Merdwin. So, plan on walking through the Chaappa'ai soon."

Darkyn lifted his head slightly, his attention caught and held by another thought. "Tell me. I have seen only this room, a few people, and all of you. What have you seen? Did you come by ship or Chaappa'ai? Tell me everything."

"What is it like to walk on the ground? To see the sky? What does a star really look like? And grass? What does it look like? Not our mother's imprinted memory, or what we see through our fuzzy vision, but the reality? Is it the same? Do dry rocks look the same?"

"I know that the sensation of being joined is exactly as she passed onto us; it is as if one is gently and safely held. But, the other things? Have you eaten? What does food taste like? And water? Does it taste different? And milk and juice and wine and…"

His friends began to laugh gently at his excited questions, and he felt the sensation of a warm hug, from within him, and a deep chuckle with a caress that could only be Daniel kissing him gently. He attempted the caress back and was surprised at the ease with which it was done. _"Go back to your friends. They will start answering your questions any minute,"_ Daniel encouraged him.

He nodded and turned back in time to hear Canisa telling him that water did taste different and that with the other things it was somewhat hard to say.

There were things that the host registered as a pleasant taste that she had not cared for. Other things she had thought pleasant the host had tasted only for her because she did not like it. So, the taste of things was very individual. Some things were very much as they had been imprinted, others not so much.

It was odd. No matter how realistic the imprint was, there was still no comparison to actually standing under a sky full of stars and actually seeing them. As for what other things looked like, oh, my, it would take all night to tell him everything, but they would try…"

TBC


	11. Glimpse of the Past Ch 10 LOTQ

_**Chapter Ten Summary**__ - While spending time in one of the libraries at Avillion,Sam comes across some interesting information about the Furling. She searches out Nivar to ask her about it. Daniel and Darkyn are much better. _

_**Pairings:**__ Sam/Martouf/Lantash - Daniel/Kataya/Darkyn -_

_**Rating this chapter:**__ PG-13._

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Italics"** - Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communication_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Amat wyn **__– My Love_

_**Coeurawyn**__ – My Heart_

_**Carusawyn**__ – My dear one, my dearest one_

_**Amat**_– Love

_**Igisadonis **__– Beloved_

_**Et Aevum**_ - into/for Eternity; Forever

_**

* * *

**_

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_Chapter Ten_

_Glimpse of the Past _

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sat in one of the smaller libraries at Avilion with a large tome of historical anecdotes in her hands. It was the third day since they had brought Daniel here, and no one had seen Kataya, Merdwin, or Artereos during the day, since they arrived.

This would be the fourth night. Vashara insisted that Daniel would be walking around by tonight. Everyone hoped so, but not even Nivar was saying anything about the progress other than it was coming along as well as could be expected from the delicacy of the area they were working on.

She pulled her mind back from the same thoughts she'd had over and over and started to read again. This particular section of the book was about one of the _Elvinsten'ien Wars. The sixth. Ten millennia ago. The Dark Elvenians, the Vampesians, and the Furling, along with some others: the Fa'erylls, the Tritonians, the G'goyians, and the Gryfellyn went to war together. _There were so many of which Sam had never heard, or had only seen mentioned in one or two stories they had gone through during their search.

At any rate, _all of these races had met in battle the Y'llacks and Minor Deamons led by the Dark Mage Daemon Lord Veldur Nall and the Cor'pesie Deamons and Lesser Deamons led by the Dark Mage Daemon Lord Mazgld Ndor on the Plains of Orizahtor. It had been thought that both leaders, Artereos of the Furling and __**Drakon-Thronn of the Dark Elvenians,**__ had fallen and their troops retreated in disarray. Tavyn the Silver Prince of Vampesia, too, was thought to have fallen. _Sam caught her breath. _**Drakon-Thronn**_. The Vampesians. Hadn't Nivar mentioned the Vampesians as the third race born of the All? Yes, she was sure that she had.

She read on. _"Lulling the enemy forces by this subterfuge, Merdwin, the Black Prince of Werllockian, and Kataya, heir to the Throne of Cadwaellon, Lady of the Sword of Flame, each took their own troops, and commanding those allied with them, went into the mountains on either side of the Plains. The Silver Prince, taking one of his hidden forms, met with each of them there. _

_Using their personal links and abilities as both sorcerers and Katteri-enti, they kept in constant touch with the leaders. With Arcane knowledge of the Mysts, the sorcerers tapped into the Dark Power swirling around the Dark Mage Daemon Lords and thus insured that they encouraged the Dark Mages, the Y'llacks, the Daemons, the Minor and Lesser Deamons, and the Cor'pesie Deamons out onto the Plains of Orizahtor. At that time, the combined forces of the Furling, the Elvenian, and the Vampesian, and their many allied worlds slaughtered them where they stood. Thus ended the Sixth Dark Mage-Elvinsten'ien War. Unfortunately, both Veldur Nall and Mazgld Ndor, who were Lords in the League of Dark Mages, disappeared during the battle and were seen no more._

"What are you reading, my heart?" Lantash asked as he walked into the room.

Sam slammed the book shut and set it on the desk. "Nothing, really. I thought that might have something in it that Dad and Selmak might like, but I don't think it does. So, what's up? Have you heard anything about Daniel?" Sam jumped up and met him halfway across the floor, looped her arm with his and headed him toward the door. There was no way that Lantash, Martouf, or Daniel were going to see that entry. Not yet. Damn. Not until she found out exactly what it meant anyway. She smiled up at Lantash and pressed her head against his arm. "You didn't answer me. Have you heard anything?"

"No, we haven't. Samantha, are you all right? You seem nervous."

"Me? Don't be silly, Lantash, I'm fine. Just getting anxious for Daniel to get better. He seemed much better last night, didn't you think?"

"Yes, I believe I told you that last night before we made love, again after we made love, and at least once more this morning over breakfast."

"That's right, you did. Hm. Well, then, would you like to take a walk in the garden?"

"We took a walk in the garden no more than an hour ago, my love."

"Hm. Yes, I guess we did. All right, then what do you want to do?"

"Well, I thought you might like my company as you sat and read, but you rushed me out of the library before I could tell you so." Lantash looked and sounded extremely amused.

"Oh. Well, we can go back. I just thought you wanted to do something else. Do you want to go back now?"

"No, not now, Samantha, we are almost at the game room, and I believe I hear Malek arguing with Gwennetha. We should see if we can figure out what he is worrying about now. By the way, it was very nice of Valynara to send our tea through to us. Both Malek and I were feeling quite ill the next morning you know. I have no idea how sick we would have been by now. I'm just grateful that she thought of it."

"Yes, that could have been quite unpleasant for you. You are going much longer without it though. Almost two hours at a time now. You seemed to jump quite a bit during the stress over Daniel. I think you forced your bodies to become used to some of the hormones during that time."

"You may be correct, Samantha. I just know that I am glad I no longer have to take it with me every time I leave a room for five minutes."

"I understand, _amat wyn_." But in the back of her mind all Sam wanted to do was find her mother. "Lantash, have you seen Nivar?"

"Yes, actually, she was here a few minutes ago. She said something about going to the main library. I believe she said that she had thought of a book that Selmak might like, and she was going to go look for it. Why, did you want to speak to her? I am sure she would not mind being interrupted by you. I believe that she enjoys your company very much, Samantha. She has missed you, I believe. Will you see if you can find her?"

"Yes, I think I will. I enjoy talking to her, too. So, if you don't mind, I think I will go and see if I can find her, while you play referee for Gwennetha and Malek. Although, the argument doesn't sound too serious to me. More like a good natured squabble. Gwennetha is giggling too much for it to be very serious." Sam smiled up at them as they both heard the infectious sound of Gwennetha's laughter. Malek's deeper tones were then heard joining with hers.

Martouf came forward and smiled. "Yes, they do sound more like they are teasing one another now than they did before. Are you sure you do not want me to come with you?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I think I'd like to just spend some time talking to her, if you don't mind. I think we need time to get to know each other."

"I think you should, Samantha. She is your mother, at least in a way, and I am sure you wish to come to know her better."

"Yes, I do. Thank you for understanding. I probably won't be long, but if I am, don't worry about me, all right? I promise I won't go for any walks without you, I won't stand on any ladders or stools unless you are there to steady me, and I will be very careful that I don't bump into anything or trip over something. All right?"

"Yes, very all right. Take your time,_ coeurawyn_, I will be fine here. I have a couple of interesting tomes to read myself, and I can always go for a walk in the gardens again."

She smiled back at him and kissed him, before turning and retreating the way they had just come. Neither Lantash nor Martouf mentioned to her that the library was in the other direction. Something was on her mind, but she wasn't ready to tell them what it was yet. She would when she was ready. They had learned to trust her. When the time was right, if it was something important, then she would tell them, and if it wasn't important, then she wouldn't allow it to continue to bother her.

Sam walked swiftly back to the smaller library and retrieved the book she had been reading when Lantash had come for her. Quickly finding the place she had been reading, she turned and walked swiftly toward the huge main library, the one that was next to Artereos's personal sanctuary. She smiled to herself for calling it that, but in one way it was his personal sanctuary. It was his place to go and do whatever he chose without interruption unless it was his family or an emergency. So, he could call it his library or his den. She'd call it his sanctuary.

Opening the door to the huge main library she stepped inside and was not surprised when she didn't see Nivar at once. She would have to look around. She found her in a large comfortable chair with a tome almost as large as the width of the chair on a small reading table she had brought up and over her lap. Sam sat down next to her, and Nivar smiled up at her.

"Hello, Samantha, what brings you here at this time of day? I would have expected you to be with Martouf and Lantash."

Sam smiled and laughed softly. "They did come to sit with me in one of the smaller libraries, where I was sitting and reading, but I came across something that I didn't want them to see. It's something that raised some questions, and I felt you would be the person who had the answers."

Nivar looked at her questioningly. "What did you read that you believe I will be able to help you with, _carusawyn_?"

Sam opened the book and began to read, "_The sixth Elvinsten'ien War. Ten millennia ago. The Dark Elvenians, the Vampesians, and the Furling, along with some others: the Fa'erylls, the Tritonians, the G'goyians, and the Gryfellyn went to war together. __These races met in battle, the Y'llacks and Minor Deamons led by the Dark Mage Daemon Lord Veldur Nall and the Cor'pesie Deamons and Lesser Deamons led by the Dark Mage Daemon Lord Mazgld Ndor, on the Plains of Orizahtor. It was thought that both leaders, Artereos of the Furling and Drakon-Thronn of the Dark Elvenians had fallen, and their troops retreated in disarray. Tavyn, the Silver Prince of Vampesia, too, was thought to have fallen." _

Sam stated again, "_Drakon-Thronn,"_ paused and then read on, _"Lulling the enemy forces by this subterfuge, Merdwin, the Black Prince of Werllockian, and Kataya, heir to the Throne of Cadwaellon…"_

"…_Thus ended the Sixth Dark Mage-Elvinsten'ien War. Unfortunately, both Veldur Nall and Mazgld Ndor, who were Lords in the League of Dark Mages, disappeared during the battle and were seen no more._

Sam closed the book and set it aside. "I wasn't aware that Merdwin was known as the Black Prince of Werllockian. I didn't even know he was a prince."

"I knew that Kataya and Daniel were to take Artereos's place someday, but I don't think anyone ever told me that she was the heir to the Throne of CadwaellonI don't think I knew there was a Throne of Cadwaellon. I didn't know she was known as the Lady of the Sword of the Flame."

"I knew there was a family ritual with the births in the sanctuary and those things, but I think there are one or two things I still don't know about my family. Didn't Kataya have a brother? Where is he? Who is this Tavyn…A Silver Prince? What does that mean? What and where is he now? Have I already met him and just don't know it?_"_ She paused for a moment and smoothed the fabric over her knee.

"Maybe even more importantly—Nivar—who is Artereos? Who are you? What did you mean about not wanting Daniel to find out? And last, but not least—by any means—who is Drakon-Thronn? According to this, he is the Leader of the Dark Elvenians, and that is what you told me yourself a few days ago. This took place a very long time ago. A long time before Darkyn was born. How do the two of them fit together? Is there more than one Drakon-Thronn?"

Nivar smiled slightly. "I have not yet been able to discuss this with Artereos, Samantha. Therefore, any answer I give to you could very well be wrong in regard to Darkyn and Drakon, so please bear that in mind. Drakon-Thronn is still the leader of the Dark Elvenians, as far as I know. He was the King then, and as far as I know, he has remained so until this day. As I said, I do not know for sure, as I have not talked to Artereos. I suppose I could go to outside sources, but I did not realize it would become a question that would need answered at once."

"As for Kataya's brother, this answer is perhaps the easiest as I know exactly where he is and what he is doing. You see, he chose to become an Ancient after his first living, and he will never return to us other than to visit. He is content to be one of them, and he has no wish to be part of Cadwaellon or the House of Artereos. He is not like us; he is very much an ancient, and he is happy being so. Remember that each soul may choose its own path, and he chose his a very, very long time ago."

"It surprised none of us, however, Samantha, for it was foretold that Kataya would someday rule with Daniel by her side. Her brother, however, did _**not**_ know that when he made his decision and as far as I know he is still unaware of it. Not that he would care either, for as I said, he is very different from Kataya and the Furlings. He is much more attuned to the Ancients. It happens as times and I have often felt that perhaps he was given attributes that could, if he chose to use them, lead him down that path."

She sighed before continuing, "To return to the question of Drakon-Thronn, I do not want to say anything to Darkyn until I know for sure. I desired to hear the message Egeria said to give to Valynara, word for word, which I have done, for I talked to Valynara when she was here the other day. Once we talked, she remembered who Drakon was. I also wish to contact Drakon and find out if he and Egeria ever met. Then I will need to find out if there could be a possibility that Egeria could have had his son. Because, Samantha, if Drakon-Thronn was the DNA donor for Egeria's symbiote, then he has passed on enough of his genes that Darkyn is not like most symbiotes."

"It would explain why he was able to continue to sustain Daniel long past the time he should have been able to. It would also explain his coloring. I understood Lantash to say that Darkyn was golden skinned, with blue markings, and blue eyes. Symbiotes do not have blue eyes and golden skin with blue markings."

"Yet everyone I have talked to that saw him, says the same. Darkyn's markings were exactly as I have heard. A golden skin with delicate dark blue markings is Dark Elvenian. It runs from the temple and all the way down one side. Drakon has amazingly beautiful blue eyes and everyone said Darkyn, as opposed to the amber of the symbiotes, has very blue eyes."

"My other guess is that unlike most symbiotes he is male and would be very unhappy in a female host. I do not know if he is asexual, but even assuming that he is, he would still be more comfortable in a male body and with male thinking. He would not be comfortable in a feminine framework of any kind."

"I would also guess that he would be able to mind link, and it will not take long now that he has a host before his abilities to manipulate energy come to the surface. He will have to be trained; he and Daniel both, as they will now both have these abilities."

"They are a good match, for they are both sons of leaders. For Daniel has been Kataya's mate for millennia upon millennia, and he has been our son in all, but blood, for so long that we no longer think of him as anything, but our son."

"He will someday rule as her consort, though that day may be well into the future, when Artereos and I decide to retire. And you are correct, he will rule and rule well, Samantha. There is no doubt of that, though he does not believe he is fit. Someday he shall prove it to himself, but until that day comes we allow him to go as long as possible before he once again must learn of his heritage."

"As for the Throne at Cadwaellon, I am sure it simply never came up in the conversation while you were here before. We do not follow court customs and have not for many, many millennia. Nor have we used the titles other than Lady, and Lord, which is very hard to stop the people from using, though we have tried."

"We would prefer that Daniel not know any sooner than necessary, but he will no doubt come across it as he delves into the histories. I am surprised he has not come across it yet."

"As for who Artereos and I are, well Samantha, I shall tell you a story. You will no doubt recognize bits and pieces of it from tales you've heard all your life, but we shall see…"

_**

* * *

**_

"Well, my love, how are you feeling now? Are you sure you wish to be awake for this?"

"How much is it going to hurt, Kataya?"

"Not at all as far as I know, my love."

"Then why would I want to be asleep?"

"Because it will be boring lying here as we work on you?"

"That is true. I'll tell you what. I think I'll talk to Darkyn for a while, and then, if we get bored, I'll let you know we're ready to be put out of the misery of our boredom, how's that?"

"All right. That sounds fair to me."

"However, before I do that and while I'm still awake, could any of you tell me where Jack is? I haven't seen him since the first night. Teal'c always comes by, but Jack isn't there. Did he go back to the SGC?"

"Have you asked Teal'c, Daniel?"

"Yes, I did. He said he had some things to take care of, and that he hoped to be back in a few days."

"I believe he will be back by tomorrow, Daniel."

"I didn't ask when he'd be back; I asked where he was." Daniel snapped. "I'm not an idiot, or a child. If you don't want me to know, fine."

Kataya's eyebrows rose. She looked at Merdwin. He shrugged as did Artereos.

"Well, I don't suppose it is a big secret, but if it was supposed to be a surprise and you have caused me to spoil it for them, I will be very unhappy with you."

"What? What's going on that could be a surprise? Is he getting cake? How long does it take to get a cake?"

Kataya laughed. "No, Daniel, he is not getting cake, but if you want one, I will be sure there is one as soon as you have recovered. In fact, he has not left Avilion. He is in one of our healing chambers."

"What's wrong with him, Kat? Is he all right? What happened?"

"He is fine, he will be better than fine, and nothing happened. One of the priestesses, who had to heal his sprained wrist the first night he sat with you, suggested to him that, since he was going to be here anyway, he should allow us to mend his knees. So he is allowing us to do so."

"It is taking several days because of all of the damage that was done to them, both from the original injuries and the attempts to fix them. Those attempts had to be undone first. They are now in the process of putting everything back as it should be, not as the somewhat messy conglomeration it was."

"That would be great, Kataya. He really hates it that his knee gives out. They both bother him though. He's afraid it's going to end up with him having to take a desk job, and he'd hate that."

"Yes, I know. As for the other knee, as I said they are working on his knees, both of them, and they are working on both of them at once. Needless to say, he is not a very happy patient, but Vashara seems to be able to get him to remain calm. In fact, from what I've been able to find out, when she is around him, he finds it difficult to say much at all. I believe that Colonel O'Neill is, ah, finding her attentions, somewhat, disturbing."

Daniel smiled. "I'd give a lot to see that. Jack O'Neill tongue tied. What a kick. Why don't you guys hurry this up, so I can get in there and see it before he's out of bed and up and around where he can get away from her?"

"Well, Daniel, I suppose if you insist, then we will just have to do so. You may get up anytime you wish. You are finished." Artereos smiled as he looked into startled blue eyes. "Yes, really. I know we led you to believe that it would take much longer, but that was only in case something came up that did, indeed, require more time. Now, Kataya has gone to get your clothing. Go ahead and grab the sheet and try turning over."

"Well, that was easy. Wow. I figured there'd at least be stiff spots. I don't notice anything at all. It's as if there was never anything wrong."

"If it was any other way, Daniel, then we would have to start over because we would have done something very wrong." Merdwin laughed at him. "You should know that."

Daniel grinned. "Yes, I suppose I should by now." He glanced up as Kataya walked into the room. As she neared the table he could see that she looked tired. "You didn't sleep good last night did you?"

She looked up, startled. "No, my Daniel, actually, I did not."

"Didn't Merdwin sleep with you?"

Kataya looked at him for a long moment before saying quietly, "Yes, after he found me walking the halls, not able to sleep. I almost came in and sat with you, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"You should have had him or Lantash and Sam sleep with you from the beginning Kataya. You know you always have nightmares when I've been hurt." He stopped speaking as he realized that he had remembered something else from his past.

It was true. Anytime he was hurt and she was working on him, she had terrible nightmares, and she either had to sleep with him, which she couldn't do this time because of his back, or she slept by his bed. On more than one occasion, Merdwin had seen to it that she rested. That was why it seemed so natural for her to go to bed with him.

"Yes, I probably should have, but I thought your healing process was far enough along that I would be all right. I will be fine now, though. And you can thank Merdwin for taking care of me as you always do and then, when you see Lantash, Martouf, and Sam you may thank them for they, also, remained with me one night."

"Yes, I do thank him, and I think he knows that, doesn't he, Mer?"

"Yes, he does."

"In fact, I want to thank both of you for all you have done for both Darkyn and me. We appreciate it. I realize we were very badly hurt. I know it took a lot of time, effort, and energy, so I do thank you for both of us. We'll thank Kataya later." He grinned at her and kissed her swiftly."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You are most welcome, my son. You know that I would do whatever it took to see to it that you survived. I could do no less for the son of my heart. Now, however, you are healed, and I must go find my lady and let her and the rest of your people know that you are quite well again."

"Thank you Artereos."

"Father, wait."

"Yes, carusawyn? What are you going to ask of your poor weary papa, now?"

Kataya smiled one of the first truly bright smiles she had given them in days. "I was going to make your life slightly easier, actually. I was simply going to say, "Tell mother, but do not tell the others, if you please. Daniel and I shall come along and join them in the dining hall for luncheon. It will be served in a while, yes? They do all gather for that?"

Artereos smiled at her and shook his head. She had always liked the more theatrical entrances. In battle, they had served her well, and she had often used them in life to great advantage. She had explained to him once that by making it a part of her personality to think in that way all of the time, it made it second nature to her to do so on a field of battle.

Therefore, she always considered both the most startling and flamboyant entrance she and her troops could make and the most stealthy and secretive. Then she could decide between the two which would be most beneficial in the circumstances she was faced with. She had become one of their leading tacticians, so her method obviously worked.

For now, though, she was not planning a battle, but a surprise for their friends, a pleasant surprise. He nodded. "I will send Gerwynt in to alert Nivar that I need her."

"Thank you, Father."

Nodding his head, he left. Merdwin smiled before turning toward the door himself. "I am going to the SGC. I will meet you back at Valdellon. I will not be long, Kataya, expect me in a day or so. I will have Janet come on her days off." He paused, and then looked intensely at her, before saying, "I will also be sure to tell her before she comes to us, so that it will not be mentioned before I have told her."

Kataya nodded. "Yes, I will do the same. At once in fact. Thank you for everything, Merdwin."

"You are welcome. Both of you. Do not say anything more, Daniel. Goodbye for, now and I will see you both later."

"Goodbye, Merdwin."

"Merdwin, wait!" Kataya cried out as he left the room. He came back and looked at her expectantly. "You have forgotten about tonight."

Merdwin moaned and let his head drop against the door frame. "You are correct, I did. Very well. I will go to the SGC, collect Janet, and return with her. Then I will return with her in the morning in time for her to be on time at the SGC. Will that suffice?"

"Yes, _amat_, that will suffice. If it was not so important, I would not ask it of you."

Merdwin nodded. "I know you would not, and I am sure I would have remembered and returned. It is important, Kataya. I will be here. In fact, we are expecting others to begin arriving just after the middling. I will either not go to the SGC or I will go and then return right away, for Artereos and I wish to be here to greet some of the seers. It is a very good thing you remembered,_ carusawyn._"

"You will be happy to know that Tavyn will be arriving soon, Kataya, along with one or two others who have agreed to join us this night." With a wave, he was once again gone from their view before she had time to comment. She hoped his somewhat cryptic statement meant what she believed it did. That would be an excellent development.

Pushing those thoughts aside for contemplations later, Kataya turned to Daniel, saying, "There is something that I must tell you now, before we join the others. I probably should have told you when it was done, but I failed to and as time passed it became more difficult."

"Kataya, if you are trying to tell me that you and Merdwin are Heartmates, I already know it and have since my first rebirth, when I rejoined you. You have loved one another all of your lives. A blind man could see it. You did not, however, love him as a Soulmate. You loved _me_ as your Soulmate."

Kataya looked at him for a long moment. "Are you upset because I have never told you?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. I've always known, and you never crossed that line whenever we were together, although many times you have wanted to just as he has. I am not unaware of how deeply the feelings between you go, _igisadonis. _You have had to work, study, and fight together for millennia upon millennia. How could your love of one another not grow? I am just thankful that your love for me has grown as well. As mine has for you."

"I thank you for that, my beloved. I am sorry I did not tell you before. I think that I believed that, if I denied it long enough, it would go away. It did not, of course, and these last months have proven to me that it never will, anymore than my heart and soul deep love for you will ever go away or change except to become stronger."

"I know, Kataya. I have discovered the same. _Et Aevum_, Kataya. I will always love you. You did not need to tell that which I already knew. I have trusted you for millennia. I also have come to realize that the Furling are not as, um, narrow minded, shall we say, when it comes to sex and sexual pairings. Correct? You are staying within the Tau'ri boundaries for us, not for yourselves. I have a feeling that in the past there have been times when you and I have shared more than one lover at a time, haven't we?"

"We do not mind staying within your boundaries, Daniel. Do not let it concern you, for it does not concern us. It has often been this way in the past. Neither Merdwin nor I have a problem with it. So do not think that we do. As for your question—yes, in the past you and I have enjoyed having Merdwin join with us. Now, love, here are your clothes. Do you wish to put them on, or would you rather sit here naked for the remainder of the day and cause your friends to wonder what is wrong with you? Besides, you will not wish to visit Jack wrapped in a sheet."

Reaching out, Daniel pulled his mate to him until she was cradled between his legs and lying against his chest. Saying nothing for a while he just held her close and let the warmth of her body seep into theirs. He could feel Darkyn absorbing the wonder of the feel of her and he released control to him so that he could hold his mate for the first time.

It was awkward for him at first. He was not sure where to put his hands or what to do with this luscious body that was pressed so close to his. Before panic could overtake him he heard Daniel telling him exactly what to do and how to do it. And he began to absorb his memories.

"_Don't panic, Darkyn, just hold her. Take one of your hands and slowly rub her back and let the other one stroke her head, her hair. Kiss the top of her head, or her temple. Wrap your arms around her and hold her to you. There see, you know what to do; you don't need me giving instructions. Go ahead; you have the hang of it."_

And then it was coming naturally to him, as if he had been expressing his emotions through his hands and lips all of his life instead of only for the last five minutes. She felt so soft and warm. So right as she cuddled against him. It was all he could do not to pull her up onto their lap and, no, he couldn't do that here. There were probably priestesses everywhere. He sighed as he released her.

"Daniel and I should get dressed. He does wish to see Jack. He hopes to find Vashara with him. He wishes to watch him tongue tied by a woman."

Kataya smiled. "All right. As I said, here are your clean clothes. I will go do recon to see if anyone has begun to gather for the meal yet. If so, you must go there first. If not, then you can go straight to Colonel O'Neill. I would count on seeing your friends first, however. It is still sometime until the meal, but I understand that they often gather there and relax together before it is time to eat."

Taking control back, Daniel nodded. "Yes, and I want to. They've all been so good to keep me, well, us actually, occupied and entertained at night when we're not tired after having slept all day. The better we felt the harder it was for us to sleep. I still think that priestess was putting me to sleep." He frowned as he contemplated this. It never occurred to him that it might have been Darkyn.

Kataya smiled. "Well, tonight the only one that will put you to sleep is me. And you will enjoy my way of doing so."

Daniel smiled at her. "I'm sure that we will, my love. I am quite sure that we will."

TBC


	12. Revelations Ch 11 LOTQ

_**Chapter Eleven Summary - **__Daniel gets to talk to Jack, and he finds out about the event taking place that evening. During the afternoon, the "others" begin to arrive and excitement and anticipation begins to touch everyone. _

* * *

"_**Italics"**__ - Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communication_

* * *

_**Amat wyn**__ - My Love_

_**Carusawyn **__- My dear one, My dearest one_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_Chapter Eleven_

_Revelations_

_**

* * *

**_

Daniel dressed easily. There were no sore places, no stiff spots, nothing to tell him that three days ago he had been within minutes, perhaps seconds of dying. Darkyn peered at them in the mirror on the wall after they were dressed and saw himself for the first time in human form. Daniel released to him and forced him to step all the way forward, so that he would experience it as he stood in his body.

Kataya stepped up behind him and placed her arms around his waist before unbuttoning the shirt he had just buttoned. He did not stop her, but watched in fascination as his flesh became bared to her sight and his. Once undone, he watched as her hands wandered over his chest caressing, smoothing, pressing, and massaging.

His eyes widened as he felt his body react to what was being done. This was what he had seen in Daniel's memories. He had information on the male sexual responses and practices from his mother, but Daniel's own library on sexual practices seemed quite extensive, as well.

He closed his eyes and reveled in and concentrated on the feelings coursing through his body. Although he had been blended to Daniel for several days, he had not taken the time to actually take notice of any of the things he had always wondered about. What would it feel like to draw a breath into human lungs? To feel with hands and to walk upright on feet? To see through eyes that were focused?

His eyes flew open and he looked down. He had feet. He was standing on feet. He could, he could walk. He could run, and he could talk aloud and people, human people, would understand what he said to them. Suddenly, he realized all of these things that he had ignored until now. Everything seemed different, as if he was doing things for the very first time. He was experiencing them fully, consciously. It was a revelation.

Kataya walked around in front of him and began to button his shirt. She smiled at him. "We must go. Luncheon will be a little late, so if we leave now, you can say hello to your friends, and also let them know you will be back for lunch and then go see Jack. I should not have unbuttoned your shirt. There, now they are redone. Come, my valiant knight, we must leave the castle and venture forth into the unknown worlds."

Darkyn looked at her suspiciously to see if she was making fun of him, his excitement, and the castle-fortress he used to defend his mind, but her eyes were soft and loving. _"She is teasing you a little, but not in a way that is meant to hurt you. You will not believe it, but she insists that I am her knight in shining armor. Anyone less a warrior she could not have found." _

"_Now though, with you blended to me, we will be her knight, Darkyn. So, no, she is not making fun of you; she is bringing you into our lives, and into one of our personal little things that are just between us." _

"_I see. I am honored that she would do that so soon. She is a wonderful mate, is she not, my Daniel?" _

"_Yes, Darkyn. Yes, she is. Would you like for me to take over for a time until you are more comfortable?"_

"_Perhaps you should, Daniel. I think I should watch the interaction between people first. Then I shall venture forth." _

"_All right. No, she will not be disappointed in you. Stop having such ridiculous thoughts. She will understand." _

Darkyn sighed._ "If you are sure." _

"_I am. If there is only one thing is this life that I know, it is my mate. Trust me on that, Darkyn." _

"_Yes, I will, for you are correct about that, I am sure. Furthermore, I do trust you." _

"_Good. Well then, here we go." _

_**

* * *

**_

Daniel and Kataya stood in the open lounging-room doors. One by one the people inside turned to look at them. One by one, they began to smile and walk towards them. Vashara had been correct. Daniel was up and walking around by the evening of the third day. Actually, it was before the evening of the third day.

"Daniel, you look wonderful," Sam threw her arms around him and hugged him as if she would never let him go. He returned the embrace with equal fervor. She felt good in his arms. He smiled a little. Crushing her to him so tightly, he could feel the bulge just beginning where the kits lay snuggled. Realizing what she was doing, he held her away from him, looking disconcerted.

"Sam, why are you crying, now? I'm up and walking," Daniel wailed.

Sam nodded. "I know. But, the babies make me do it, and I'm so happy that you and Darkyn are all right. I mean it. I am really, really glad."

"I am, too, Sam. Now stop crying, you're ruining my shirt." Daniel smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll try."

"Daniel, I, too, greet your return to us with much joy. We have been—concerned—as you know."

"Yes, Lantash, I know. I thank you for that concern, you, and Martouf, both." He sent him a look that spoke volumes as he continued, "I thank you for all that you, and Sam, have done for me, us, the last three days. I'm sure you understand."

The nod he received in return assured him that the message had been understood and accepted. They would talk later, if he really felt it necessary, but according to their look, it was not. It had been no more than he would have done for their Samantha had the situation been reversed.

Daniel looked at all the smiling faces around him and raised his voice, "I want you all to know that I'm very happy to be back among my friends, my brothers, my daughter, my mates, and our new friends. I am, we are, very thankful to be alive, and we thank every one of you that helped. And believe me; you all did help. We would probably have gone nuts if we hadn't had you all to talk to during the nights. It was _very _much appreciated by both of us."

Before anyone could even start to say anything he continued, "We want to talk to every one of you individually, but I understand that Jack is incapacitated so, I'd like to go see him. Then I promise we'll come back to you." He raised his eyebrows. "Would anyone object if I did that?"

"Of course not, Daniel. We all go in and sit with him at some point during the day and evening. He gets cranky if we leave him alone too much. You know how easily the Colonel gets bored if he can't be up and doing something," Sam said as she hugged him one more time before moving back into Martouf's arms.

"I think Vashara is with him, but I doubt she will mind if you pop in and say hello. She's been a great help with him. He seems to listen to her better than the rest of us, which is actually kind of weird." Sam frowned as she thought of that, then shrugged and smiled back at Daniel. "Go on, we'll be here when you get back."

"If you're sure you don't mind, then I will. I'll be back shortly to eat with you. I'm really looking forward to eating a meal sitting up in a chair. It'll be great."

Leaving relieved laughter behind, he and Kataya headed down the hall to the transport room. She would whisk him to the sanctuary healing area that they had just come from.

She took him to a door just two down from where he had been. She smiled as she saw him look at it. "Yes, you were very close to one another."

She knocked on the door and heard Jack growling from within the room and Vashara's calm voice answering. As the door swung open, she heard Jack grumble, "I don't know why I can't go sit at a table like normal people. My knees are almost healed, you said so yourself. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Jack, why don't you listen to what they tell you? Maybe you'll get back to the SGC with good knees," Daniel commented quietly as he walked into the room.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"When did you get up and start walking around? You look great. Really super. How's your back, though? Are you stiff? Any pain or anything? Are you going to have trouble with it now? Can you bend over and everything? Do you have to be careful not to damage it? Will it go out easy?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, Jack, there is no pain, no stiffness, nor will there be now, or in the future. It's fine. Back to normal. You'd never know there was anything wrong with it."

"That's good, that's real good."

"When did you decide to let them take care of those knees for you?"

"The first night we were here. Once we knew you were going to be all right, and I knew we were going to be here for a few days, it seemed the perfect time. So, I said sure, why not?"

"I'm glad, Jack. You've had trouble with those knees for a long time. I was always afraid that eventually they would force you into a desk job or retirement, and I think you'd rather stay on a field unit."

"You got that right. I might take retirement, but I'm not interested in a desk job."

"I know. I don't think any of us are, although that's what we will have most of the time for a while until we find another world to check out. I'm looking forward to getting back and getting started again. I have to get back to Coreegadon and finish those translations, too."

"Ah, no. You don't. We've had everything taken apart and stored at Valdellon. When you get back there, you can translate to your hearts content, but you are not going back to Coreegadon."

Daniel blinked. "Jack, it was an earthquake. Darkyn says they don't happen very often, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Too late, Daniel, it's done and on Valdellon already. You're not going back there. Teal'c, your new guardian angel, has decided."

"Jaack! I told you no! No bodyguards, no babysitters, no pleasant companions when I go for walks."

"Kataya agreed and so did Artereos."

"What?" He swung to look at Kataya. "You agreed that they could put a guard on me? How could you do that? You will take that back and change your mind." Daniel crossed his arms and firmed his lips.

"You may take it up with father, as I am sure Martouf, Devlin, Lantash, and Malek will also wish to do. The three of you should visit him together. It was his idea as well as Teal'c's."

"He approached Teal'c with it, and Teal'c mentioned that he and Jack had already discussed the possibility. It was decided that you were all too important to this endeavor to take unnecessary chances. Actually, father says that all six of us are to be guarded against any and all mishaps until the others arrive."

Daniel frowned. "All six of us? Who else? What others?"

"Father says that you, Darkyn, Lantash, Martouf, Malek, and Devlin are all essential to the successful completion of finding the queens, and that you will all be needed to destroy the darkness that is rising on the horizon. You three along with Samantha, myself, and Gwennetha."

"That was all he knew at the time this was decided. There may be more information by now. We, too, will be guarded somewhat more closely for a time, at least until we can find out more. There is a malevolence building, Daniel. I have called a Council of Power for tonight. My mother, Gwennetha, Samantha, and I shall be the main seers. I hope that Taesha will be able to return in time along with Lanwin. We should all know more by tomorrow."

"Who will be here for that council, Kataya?"

"Any of you that wish to attend are welcome to do so. I believe that father will ask the three of you to attend. Merdwin, myself, my mother, Gwennetha, Valynara, Vashara, Samantha, father. It will be a very large gathering of power. Merdwin informed me not long ago that we are expecting some _others _to be here as well. I have called it, how many _others_ will be able to attend, is unknown."

Daniel nodded. "You are talking about true _others_. Some from distant clans, aren't you? Their seers and Enchanters, Sorcerers, and Magik workers, and any other that has power. Except the dark forces. You won't allow them in."

"No, we won't allow them in, though they will try to gain entrance."

Daniel shivered. Yes, he knew all too well that they would try. He wasn't completely sure how he knew. It was something deep within his psyche that told him. He also knew that if the dark forces ever breached the walls and halls of Avilion, all hell would have been broken loose upon the universe. He shook off the shivers that still crept up and down his spine and turned his attention back to Jack.

He sighed and gave in as gracefully as possible, "Okay, so who is on Daniel detail?" He asked with as much humor as he could muster.

Jack smiled back glad to see his friend accepting it so calmly in one way; in the other it made him nervous as hell. If Daniel realized it was necessary, then it wasn't some piddling thing _out there_ trying to get to them. It was a true major threat. If Daniel accepted it, and Artereos said this was the way it had to be, then they all better hone every skill they had because they'd probably need them.

If _Morgasha/Bastet_ had done nothing else, she had taught them that the Furlings didn't kid around about threats. They wouldn't be here, and Artereos himself wouldn't be taking precautions for them, if it wasn't necessary.

That was probably the scariest part of all. Artereos was bestirring himself and looking grim. That wasn't a good omen in his book. He sighed and brought his mind back to the conversation going on around him.

"No, Daniel, I do not have any extraordinary seeress abilities beyond my Furling abilities that we all have. I will be needed only to pull power, but I will attend to do that. Kataya and her mother are the foremost seers that we have now, and from what I understand Gwennetha, too, is quickly gaining in power. I was unaware that Samantha would be joining the seers."

Vashara frowned. "I am not sure what they will do if all four seers are to work tonight. If other seers come, they will bring their own Warlock or Enchanter. As it stands now, though, there are no other Enchanters here that are of a high enough level to join with seers of such power and not be pulled into the power of the medium. One can only hope that there will be some Warlocks or Enchanters among those that gather that are far enough advanced to serve." She looked questioningly at Kataya.

Kataya nodded. "That is why mother and I will not use the Enchanters if the others that are expected do not attend. We are powerful enough in our own right that we can fight being pulled in if we must. It will mean we can do less casting and drawing, but Samantha and Gwennetha are not strong enough to stand alone through a scrying such as this. Samantha, especially, will be vulnerable to attack, so will need an exceptionally strong Enchanter at her back. Taesha, too, is just beginning her deeper training, so she will need a Warlock of great power to help protect her."

"Luckily, however, I believe that my eldest son has decided, at his father's, ah, _request,_ to attend this night, as well. It has been a very long time since I saw him last, and I am looking forward to seeing him. I have also been told that _Tavyn_ will attend. You remember Tavyn, do you not, Vashara? Is there a woman alive who could forget him?"

Vashara's eyes lit up with expectation. "No, there is not. At least, none that I have ever met. I will look forward to seeing him again. You said that Merdwain is coming? Oh, I am so anxious to see him. It has been a very long time since last I saw him and it will be wonderful to renew our acquaintance. Mother and I both are enjoying seeing all of you. It has been much too long."

Kataya smiled at her. "Yes, it has. I'm also hoping that _Arador of Quillavon_ will come. He is a very powerful warlock and could stand with one of us if it was necessary, unless he brings one of their seers. Merdwin will no doubt stand with Samantha, since this will be her first true scrying that includes both casting and drawing, and he is the most powerful of all the Enchanters. He will be able to both teach and protect her. Father may stand with Taesha, if she arrives in time. I feel sure she will do everything she can to be here, for she will not wish to miss this event. Of the five of us, she and Samantha will need the most protection."

"I dislike having to throw Samantha in so quickly with her only having a few days to study with Gwennetha and mother, but as long as she has Merdwin, she will come to no harm, and she will learn fastest by doing. I believe she has the ability to be a strong seeress. We will no doubt find out tonight."

"A scrying of four, or five, Wiccadian seers will truly be something to participate in and see, Jack. And if any can glean what is happening, it will be them. If they cannot yet see it, then it is either very well shielded, or it has not become a solid form yet. The dark forces may not yet know who, or what, they have at their command," Vashara explained to the Colonel.

Daniel looked at Kataya as she sat placidly beside him listening to Vashara as she explained the event that would take place to him and Jack.

"And I have to miss it," Jack said suddenly.

Vashara smiled at him, and Daniel watched as a faint flush worked its way up Jack's cheeks, and he suddenly stopped talking as if he couldn't think of one more thing to say. Daniel almost laughed aloud at the picture of Jack totally tongue-tied and inept with the woman smiling at him. He glanced at Kataya and saw her lips twitch.

Vashara reached over and patted Jack's cheek, saying, "Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but it will not hurt to tell you now. Your attendants will be in and help you up later this afternoon. If you manage well, with no problems, you will be allowed up during the evening, if, that is, you agree to be very, very careful."

"Well, I don't think I'm gonna go out dancing just yet. I'll wait to see how they work first."

Vashara smiled as if he was a small recalcitrant boy. "Of course, Colonel O'Neill. We would expect you to take every care of yourself."

Jack looked at her suspiciously, but her face was innocent. He didn't trust her, though. She was laughing at him. He knew she was. And what was with the Colonel O'Neill all of a sudden? She always called him Jack unless she was exasperated with him. Why'd they stick him with her for a nurse? He retreated from the field of battle to regroup. They still had an evening to get through.

Daniel stood and smiled down at him. "I'm really glad you're getting those knees taken care of, Jack. I mean it."

Jack grinned. "Me, too, Daniel."

Daniel took his hand and squeezed it. "I'll see you later, I'm sure."

Jack nodded. "Yup. I'll see you at the Power Party."

"Ah, yeah, Jack, see you there."

Once outside the door, Kataya laughed gaily. "He is incorrigible, is he not, _amat wyn_? However, if he was any different he would not be our Jack. Come, we must go and eat, and then I believe father will ask to speak to all of us."

"Do you think it is necessary, Kataya? Not that Artereos talk to us, but that we have the _guards_ at all?"

"I am not sure, Daniel. There is definitely something building, and I believe that it is connected to both the Dark Forces and the Goa'uld. I believe that we must begin work at once to find the queens, and that it is imperative that we find as many as we can as swiftly as we can."

She paused before changing the subject, "Daniel, I had not yet found the legend I was looking for before your accident happened. I am afraid I have not had time to continue looking since then. However, since you and Darkyn have blended, I believe you should both know what it is about."

She looked at him for a long moment and then said quietly, "You might be aware of the legend, Daniel. I am sure you were, at one time, but whether it is a part of the memories you have regained, I do not know."

"It is a legend that talked of a small golden dragon being born. Alone, if I am remembering it correctly. Darkyn is golden, and he was the only one in his clutch, Daniel. It may be nothing, but I am anxious to look for it again."

"There is no doubt that Darkyn is different than the other symbiotes. He is larger and much stronger. I do not believe most symbiotes could have sustained you as long as he did without dying."

"I believe he may even have abilities of which he is not aware. I think that you should both be aware of this since you will be attending the _Council of Power_ tonight. If there is a legend that is tied to the Queens, or a war, and to Darkyn we need to find it and find out what it says."

"There are other things I need to tell you, too. Things that pertain to Martouf and Lantash and Malek and Devlin. I believe that both Lantash and Malek may also be different than other symbiotes. I believe that both Lantash and Malek will receive something from either the All, or one of our allies, that will make them comparative to Darkyn. I keep seeing a silver and black aura around them. It is rimmed in burgundy, the deep, rich red of strong blood. I have only seen that aura on a few other occasions. I believe there will be a tie with the one with whom I associate that aural manifestation and Lantash and Malek."

"I have been seeing many things lately, but most of them are still very much out of focus. Their auras were not. As for the gifts, I do not know when they will receive them, or what they will be, only that they will acquire some attributes that other symbiotes do not have. It may be something as simple as being given the ability to manifest as Katteri or some other form." She smiled as he started to question her. "I do not yet know, Daniel, so asking me any questions about it, at the moment, is pointless."

He shook his head at her answering him before he asked. "In that case I won't question you about it, _at the moment._"

She stopped him and reaching up kissed his briefly. "Thank you; I promise I will tell you as soon as I know. You may even know before I do if it happens tonight."

"As for the guards, it is not so much that they will be guards, Daniel, as another pair of eyes that will see if something happens to one of us. You were so near death and it was unnecessary. Had someone been near, help would have arrived so much more quickly."

"I believe it is that which both father and Teal'c believe they can provide. They cannot stop accidents from befalling us, but perhaps they can mitigate the consequences."

"That is exactly what Teal'c said the night he brought it up. I'm telling you, Kat, it's a conspiracy."

Kataya smiled at him and said with sympathy, "Of course it is, my love, but it will barely be noticeable. I will be sure they sit quietly in the corner when we make love."

It took a moment for her words to penetrate his thoughts, but when they did, he turned swiftly toward her only to see a wicked smile on her lips and sparkle in her eyes. Stopping again, but this time drawing her into his arms, he proceeded to show her that she could be punished severely for treating him less than respectfully.

She showed him in return that for a punishment so sweet, she would never be respectful again.

They heard a throat being cleared behind them, and Daniel slowly lifted his head, but his eyes were extremely unfocused, and he could not concentrate on what Darkyn was trying to tell him. Nor did he mind when he took over and turned to the person standing there.

Malek smiled at him. "They told me you were up and around already, Daniel, and would be joining us for lunch. That did not look as if you were hungry for food."

Darkyn smiled replying, "No, I do not believe Daniel is hungry for food, but I am sure that I can help him to be shortly. Well, I can try to help him, anyway."

Realizing he was talking to Darkyn, Malek nodded his head, before saying, "It is one of the more difficult responses for us to curb and when the host is as enthralled by the mate as ours are and as we ourselves are; it is almost impossible."

Darkyn frowned, "I see. I have a great deal to learn it seems."

"You will catch up quickly. Do not let it bother you. We will do our best to help you in ways like this, so that you will know that you are not failing in something that you believe you should be able to do."

Malek frowned, thinking about what he had said, and adding, "In fact, if you ever believe you are failing at something you believe you should be able to do, you should come to one of us. It could very well be that you have false expectations of your abilities. It is often so with young symbiotes." He shook his head at the quizzical look Darkyn sent to him and answered the question in his eyes. "Not young in years, but in time blended."

Darkyn nodded. "Yes, I see the difference."

Malek offered Kataya his arm as Darkyn held her other one close. "I believe it is almost time for the meal. Shall we go in?"

"Yes, I think I am starved. I have skipped a few meals lately, and I am ready to make up for it. I do not think we even realized we were back at the dining hall," Kataya replied as the three of then entered the room.

They would soon have their mid-day meal. Then those participating in the ceremonies this night would retire to their sanctuaries to build their power. By tomorrow, if all went well, they could be on their way back to Valdellon and the search for the daughters who were the Legacy of the Queen—and the hope for the Tok'Ra's future.

**

* * *

**

Sam stared into the mirror and blushed. Dear God, how was she going to wear this into a room full of people? You could see right through it. She moaned aloud and heard Nivar, Kataya, and Gwennetha enter the room. She turned to them to tell them that she could not wear this, but the words never made themselves audible.

Nivar threw a cloak around her shoulders, saying, "You will be fine, daughter. The cloak shall remain in place until it is time to begin the scrying."

"Only when we are around the silver cauldron and Merdwin is behind you shall it be removed. Merdwin himself shall remove it and step up behind you so you will be quite covered for the most part, from those observing and drawing energy. Does that help?"

Sam sighed, smiling wryly, "Yes, it does. I should have known that you wouldn't expect me to go into a room full of people practically naked. Thank you for the reassurance, though."

"You are welcome, _carusawyn._ Think nothing of it. You do realize that it will feel as if both you and Merdwin are naked when he holds you enclosed in his arms? It is the only way for the Enchanter to tell if you are being drawn away from him—or her, as the case may be. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Samantha. It is part of our heritage, and it has no sexual connotations. For one thing, there simply is no time when one is scrying. One must concentrate on what one sees to the exclusion of all else. You will not remember that Merdwin is even there most of the time once we start."

"Daniel has not yet remembered, Sam, but he had become a very adept Enchanter himself. He was quite strong by the time he died the last time, and he often stood at my back and anchored me. If he remembers, he may yet be able to participate, but I am not expecting it to happen until later."

Continuing she said, "If not, there may be another Enchanter here that mother and I may use. Merdwain is attending, so you will get to meet Gwennetha's brother. And, there is a chance that the Dark Elvenians or the Vampesians will send an Enchanter of great skill. Hopefully, _Tavyn_ will attend. Merdwin believed that he would be here."

"As for Daniel and his memories, they are coming to him only when he can accept them, and I do not believe he could do so before the scrying. Afterwards—well—that is an entirely different matter, and I believe he will begin to remember some of his abilities after the council ends. I believe that he and Darkyn both have abilities that neither are aware of, but which will be brought forth, probably tonight," Kataya added.

Knowing several things might happen that Sam needed to be prepared for, she went on to say, "Mother and I both feel that this will be more than a Council of Power. It is very probable that we will be used as oracles of the All. Should that occur, Sam, all you must do is read what is written into the mysts that form. If writing appears, then it simply means you are to read it aloud. No one else will see it, so no one else can read it for you. Most of it will appear to mother, as she is the most powerful as well as being the eldest. It is a simple thing to do, so there is no need for you to worry about it," Kat said to her easily, obviously calm. Sam could feel that aura reaching out and embracing her, calming her, too. She was thankful for it.

Gwynnivar then asked, "Now, how do you feel? Are you apprehensive at all? For there is no need to be. With Merdwin behind you, you will be very safe, I promise you. He will allow nothing to harm you, or the kits, and, in fact, he and Kataya wove some spells around them this afternoon. They are very safe, I assure you. Do you have any questions? We have quite some time before we must enter the Sanctuary chamber."

As Sam's mind flew to the coming ritual, she drew a shaky breath. "Are you sure I should be involved in this, Nivar? I mean—I know so little compared to the three of you. I really don't see how my being there will help at all."

Nivar nodded, as if she had expected this question. "There are several points of power along the cauldrons rim, just as there are around the edge of the mirror. The more points that are covered, the deeper the insight. Even though you may not be adept at scrying, you do have the power to do so within you. The four of us will hold the most powerful of the points, the four directions, north, south, east, and west. Should Taesha attend she will no doubt take the next most important, the point of the setting sun. At least, I would assume her Enchanter would put her there and since I suspect it will be Artereos, I have no real doubt but that she will be there, if she arrives in time."

"However, I should return to your question. By having you cover one of the points and attempt to scry, it will help the rest of us as well. If Taesha comes back through in time, then she will pick up the fifth point, as I said, and I hope that there will be a few _others_ of the more powerful seers here as well. The more points we cover the stronger our power, the more visions that will come to us, the deeper we will be able to delve into the darkness, and the greater our strength to turn away the evil that will attempt to come to us through the portal we will open. Of course, that is also part of what our Enchanters will be doing. "

"Now, as I said, it will also allow us to delve deeper. Because we are searching out such a malevolent darkness, having the points covered and power being pulled, will allow those of us that are already attuned to the darkness within us to delve into that darkness without giving ourselves away. Another reason that is so, is that we ourselves will be better cloaked from their probes into our power. That is an important consideration."

"The dark power that is there must not be allowed to discern us, who we are, or how much strength we have. That is why your Enchanter may pull you back if you go too far. Those of you that have not yet touched much darkness cannot cloak your auras enough to remain undetected unless you are very well trained—and neither you nor Taesha—are at a point where you can walk with darkness easily. Gwennetha, too, still has a very bright aura. Artereos will cast an illusion to cover hers though, just as Merdwin will do the same for yours."

Nivar paused for a moment before saying, "Actually, Samantha, if you had more training, you would be much more likely to be able to walk there, as you have a darkness within you from your battle with Morgasha and subsequent time in the All with Kataya fighting her consciousness. Gwennetha, also, came into contact with that, and it has given her some small amount of darkness. Soon, you will both study the darker arcane arts and that will help you both as well, but for tonight, you will not be allowed to walk too deeply where the darkness dwells."

"Luckily, both Kataya and I are very strong when it comes to cloaking the abilities and strength that is being cast through the portal. With such expert Enchanters at our backs, there will be another layer of power for us to use and they, too, will shield us as much as they can. There will be others drawing power and feeding it into us as well."

"That shielding is also one of the most important things you will help to do. Gwennetha and I worked with you on shielding for the last several days and you are quite adept at it. I am pleased that you learned so quickly. Artereos assured me that you absorbed knowledge extremely quickly, and I am very happy that he has been proven correct in his judgment. We will be fine, you will see," Nivar smiled encouragingly at her as she finished speaking.

"We thought that you might wish to once again go over what will take place, Sam. We have quite some time, as we said, and we all finished our preparations early so that we could relax together."

Sam nodded to Kataya, acknowledging her remarks. "You're right. I would like to go over all of it again. I think I have it down pretty good but, still, I'd like to drill it into me one more time."

Gwennetha came forward carrying a small glass of port. "Here, Samantha. Drink this. It will help to calm you and a small amount like this will not harm the kits."

Sam nodded gratefully. She was right. A few sips of port would help her and not harm anything. As the women made themselves comfortable, they began their discussion of the coming ritual.

Sam could feel the excitement growing in the women seated here with her. She suddenly realized that they were excited not because of fear, but from anticipation. They were looking forward to tonight and what might happen. They wanted to test their power against the evil that was out there. And, they wanted to feel that power flowing through them. Sam remembered the feel of the power of the Dragon when she had finally manifested and all at once, she felt that anticipation along with them.

Soon, soon, it would be time to leave for the sanctuary and the mysteries that lie shielded there. However, it would not be shielded for long if these women could do anything about it. And, she was one of them and had that power within her, too. All she had to do was remember the Dragon. The Dragon of the Star and the Dragon of the Fire would pull power tonight, though they would not manifest as such. Tonight they would only feel the power and channel it, but it would be glorious.

_**

* * *

**_

"If what the staff told us is true, Daniel, _Others_ have been arriving all afternoon." Martouf paced for a moment, his restless energy making him appear out of character, for usually, he was quite calm in both expression and demeanor. It was obvious that something was exciting him.

"Yes, from what I was told earlier, it's been a very long time since the Seers have called a Council of Power at Avilion. From what I understand, it's not something to be missed if it's at all possible to attend. Gerwynt told me that many of them have been seeing a darkness just coming over the horizon, and they weren't really surprised to get the notice and call that there was going to be one," Daniel answered quietly.

"I must admit that I am looking forward to going, Daniel. Lantash said that he has never seen one either. Well, that is, he has never seen one of this scale. He has only seen small scryings where Kataya, Merdwin, and Artereos worked together to get a clearer picture of something. I understand from his memories that it is very interesting." Martouf's voice was calm except for the slight tremor that exposed his emotions. "Merdwin assured us that Samantha and the kits would be well protected, and he promised that he would see to it himself."

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement, but turned and greeted Malek as he walked up, before answering Martouf. "I have vague recollections of it. I think that at one time, I was a participant in someway, but I can't remember what it was that I could do. I probably didn't do much more than draw and channel power, you know, energy. I don't think we need to worry about Sam, or the kits, Martouf. With Merdwin behind her, she'll be fine." He looked up as Jacob and Brialek entered the lounge where they had gathered.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen the people that are arriving? I expected, well, you know, _others_ to be, well, different. So far, all I've seen in the way of differences is that one guy has a faint touch of blue to his skin tone. No one has antennae growing out of their heads or weird third eyes or anything _alien_ that I've seen."

"Well, I think that maybe when they say 'other' they simply mean not Furling, Tau'ri, or Tok'Ra. 'Other' could be just a way of designating a race that isn't one of us. Then again, I suspect that most of them were very probably born of the All. I guess that what I really mean is that the word 'other' probably isn't synonymous with 'alien'." Daniel responded with his thoughts on what 'other' _could_ mean, rather than 'alien' in some weird way.

Jacob grinned as he answered him, "Yeah, I kind of think so, too. I think that if there were going to be some really alien beings they would have mentioned it to us. I think I saw some Wiccadians arrive. At least, they had the golden hair and violet eyes I tend to associate with them."

Leaving that train of thought he swerved back to the incident he had seen that he considered strange. "We did see Artereos and Merdwin greet one guy that looked like he belonged beside them. It was really weird. He had long black hair and the bluest eyes. They reminded me of Merdwin, and it made me wonder if he has a brother that looks kind of like him? Does anyone know?"

At the negative headshakes, he continued, "Anyway, they are about the same height and build, and they greeted each other like long lost brothers. I though he and Artereos were going to crush each other to death they were hugging so hard. Then a blonde man joined them along with a guy that looked kind of like you, Daniel, and they all headed towards _Artereos's Sanctuary_, as Sam calls it."

Malek frowned. "That is interesting, Jacob. Merdwin and Artereos did not mention anyone special attending, but it certainly sounds as if he might be someone that is. From what I have seen, the _others_ are greeted and handed over to a member of the staff and settled into a suite of rooms. I saw no one greeted in the manner which you have just described."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, that's why I noticed it, because it was so out of the ordinary way they were greeting the others. I know that the five of them together were some of the handsomest men I've ever seen. Then, just as they started down the hall, a tall slender man stepped in front of them, and they greeted him the same way. And yeah, before you ask, he was just as handsome as the rest of them. Very striking, in fact."

"It's almost enough to give a guy a complex. Jocasta assures me that I have nothing to worry about, but if she wasn't tied to me pretty darn tight…" he shrugged and grinned a little self-consciously. "The thing is that they are all that way, but they aren't in the least bit stuck on themselves, y'know? They are just, well, _so ordinary_ to be so extraordinary in so many ways." He shook his head at this fact that seemed so odd to him.

Lantash nodded after coming fore. "I know exactly what you mean, Jacob. They are such beautiful races as a whole. If you met one that was ordinary looking, it would be the exception, not the norm. Yet, as you pointed out, they do not seem aware of their physical beauty. I believe that, although they have physical beauty, in some cases almost beyond compare, they are truly beautiful on the inside, and that is what makes them so very likable. I have met very few people that do not like Artereos and Merdwin and those I have met that do not have been proven to be evil themselves. I have come to use it as a measure of a beings worth in some instances."

The other men looked thoughtful and then Malek nodded. "I agree with you, Lantash, and I find it interesting. You would think that most men would be resentful and envious of them, and yet we are not. The same could be said of the women, and yet I noticed that the Furling women were very well liked by both the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra women. That says something about them as a race, and as individual beings over and beyond their looks, I believe."

Jacob agreed with the rest of them before grinning and resuming his recital of the things he had seen. "Well, as far as the looks of the men I was talking about, I heard one of the women on the staff whispering to one of the others that they were the handsomest men in the galaxies. Then she said that she had heard Sam state one time that, on Earth, Merdwin was what was called _drop-dead gorgeous_ and that in her opinion, all six of those men should be labeled that—right after the label that said that they were dangerous." So, it isn't just the Tau'ri or the Tok'Ra that find them very appealing. Their own women seem to think they're good looking, too. And in this case it wasn't just Merdwin and Artereos."

Daniel grinned back at him. "What did the last one look like, then, Jacob?"

"Well, like I said, very tall, slender, a fair, pale skin tone, though. He had a really strong face. Ebony black hair, medium long, but thick and it had two streaks of silver in it that screamed to be noticed. Oh, and he had a really pronounced widow's peak. I wasn't close enough to see his eyes, but I think they were grey. Don't ask me why I think that, because I'm not sure I know. They were an arresting feature of his, though. I would bet they were mesmerizing when he wanted them to be. I think it would be very easy to fall under their spell."

"It was just the impression, the feeling I received when I looked at him, and you know how those go around here. If you feel it, then it is probably true. Even those of us that are non-furling can pretty much trust our instincts while we are in Avilion. I noticed that when we were here before. I thought it was a weird thing then, and I still think it's a weird thing now. That said, I also think, although I wasn't close enough to tell for sure, that he had really long black and silver eyelashes. Have no idea why I think that, I just do, and I have a bet with Sel about them."

"Sel says that he believes we think his eyes are grey because he seemed to be a study in blacks and whites, with just a hint of color on his cheeks and lips. He had really elegant long fingered hands, I remember that, too. He was handsome, but there was something more there. I can't put my finger on it. Anyway, like I said, they all went into _Artereos's Sanctuary_ together. I have no idea why they were greeted differently."

"No doubt, we will find out later, Jacob. It will not be very much longer before the Council is called, will it? Do any of you know what time it starts?"

"Well, Malek, from what I heard, it won't start for a few hours yet. Does anyone know if Janet arrived? She was supposed to be coming through. She wants to see this, too, and, as luck would have it, she's off tomorrow and the next day."

Martouf nodded. "I saw her and Vashara a short time ago, Daniel. They were headed toward the healing chambers, and I believe that Vashara was explaining to Janet what they had accomplished on Colonel O'Neill's knees."

Daniel smiled at him. "Good. If Vashara has her, then she will see to it that she gets brought to us before the actual ritual starts, so that she won't be alone during it."

"Good point, Daniel. So what are we going to do while we wait?" Jacob asked everyone. "Sel and I've already showered and changed although from what I understand we'll be given robes to wear."

"Yes, that is what Gerwynt told me as well, Jacob. I believe they will be delivered to our rooms. In the meantime, I suggest we make ourselves comfortable in the game room. I believe I would like a glass of port, and Lantash is asking for some Mead."

"Sounds like a great plan to me. Lead the way, Martouf."

"Where is Jocasta, Jacob?" Malek suddenly realized that she was not there with them.

"She and Daur'rin are soaking in the pool. They'll meet us later. I'll be sure to let Gerwynt know where we are, so he can tell her."

"How's Sam doing, Martouf? Is she okay with this?" Jacob asked, not having been in the room earlier when they had discussed her participation in the Council.

Martouf shrugged and frowned slightly. "She was very nervous, Jacob. I believe she was afraid that she would do something wrong, but the other women joined her, and they have had a soothing affect on her. Merdwin is to stand as her Enchanter, so she should be quite safe. He has protected the kits, as well."

Daniel nodded, saying, "Yes, if she has Merdwin with her then she and the kits are well protected. I wouldn't worry about her too much, if I was you, Jacob."

Martouf agreed, explaining to him, "Nivar also talked to Lantash and I, and we are quite comfortable with what she will be doing and, as I said, she also seemed to be much calmer that last time I talked to her."

Jacob relaxed, releasing the remainder of his worry tension. All that was left was a feeling of anticipation. It seemed to be in the very air around them.

The group made their way to the game room and settled themselves, enjoying simply being together.

_**

* * *

**_

The six men in the library sat comfortably in chairs and enjoyed their drinks. Artereos was not troubled by what he had been told as he had been expecting it in the back of his mind.

The Furling were not the only ones to notice the darkness growing. The _others_ had noticed it as well, and had not been at all surprised that a council had been called. Many, in fact, had told him that they had been anticipating the call now for at least a week. Arador had told him that he had seen it several weeks ago now, but then Arador was an adept with a great deal of power, and a world that was in the immediate path of the darkness if it continued on its present course.

They were all seeing shades of the same thing. Something sinister was looming on all of their horizons.

But first, there were some very old matters that must be cleared up and dispensed with. Now that all of them were here together it was time to lay the past to rest.

TBC

* * *


	13. Reconciliation Ch 12 LOTQ

**_Summary: Chapter Twelve: -_**_ The men in Artereos's Library delve into the past, as well as the present, and come to terms with events that happened long ago, but which have bearing on the present. The new information that comes out because of their reconciliation sheds more light on past, present and future events. We meet both Darkyn's and Daniel's fathers as well as Sam's. _

**_"Italics" –_**_ Symbiote-Host communication or Telepathic communication. Can also denote a person's internal thoughts. _

**_Coeurata'irsawyn –_**_ My__ Heartbrother, My brother of the Heart _

**_Coeurata'irs – _**_Heartbrother, Brother of the Heart_

**_Caruswyn –_**_ dear one, dearest one _

**_Bella Tierra –_**_ a substance that is toxic to many of the First Five races born of the All, it can cause many different affects depending on how it is administered and on which race it is used. Elvenians can have their perception altered and programmed, with the aftereffects lasting thousands of years, before eventually wearing off. It is capable of killing members of not only the Furling and Vampesian races, but also the __Gryfellyn__ one of the very few substances that can harm them. It will not kill a Faeryll, but it does cause hallucinations as well as a loss of some of their abilities, until it works its way out of the body. _

_**Authors Note: **__I want to thank everyone who has written to me about Legacy. Some of you know that RL has not been the kindest the past few years; however, I am hopeful that may be settling down. The muse is stirring. When I started on this chapter, I had a short one written from a long time ago and so I thought I would check it out before posting it. Instead, I added about eight thousand words and consequently had to cut it in half. I have finally finished tweaking this half so Ta-Da! Here it is. I hope I can get one done every now and then, so you will all know that I am still around and working on the story. I do plan to finish it; I just do not have a timeline. Anyway, for those of you that have been so patient, here at last is the next chapter, and once again I thank you for writing to let me know you like the story and wanted to read more. Also, for all of the condolences, especially if I forgot to say thank you at the time, I thank you now. _

_Now, about the chapter; I am introducing several new characters. For anyone that might want the background on any of them, I have short bios that I use for my character development. I can post them for everyone, or send them to whoever might want to understand a character or their race a little better or more in depth; simply let me know which you prefer. I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

_Pagan_

* * *

**_Legacy of the Queen_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Reconciliation_**

* * *

Merdwin leaned negligently against the wall behind Artereos's desk and surveyed the occupants of the room in which they were gathered. This room was the main part of Artereos's _Sanctuary_, as Samantha had named it. She was correct, of course, for it _was_ a Sanctuary for him; he could always find peace here and finding peace was sometimes difficult to accomplish for the leader of the Furling and their many clan worlds. Be that as it may, it was also the library for _Avilion, The Sanctuary_. More millennia than Merdwin liked to think about had passed since Artereos brought artisans in to carve him a place of his own out of the existing rooms. Of course, later he had several more rooms added to the library to compensate for the area he now occupied whenever he was at Avilion.

He had opened the centers of some of the original rooms, building lofts that were open to the main rooms below. There was more than sufficient room to house the displaced volumes and the open central areas gave a feeling of even more space than there already was. Many beautifully carved, in wood, or wrought, in iron, staircases led to the upper floors, where there were alcoves and seating arrangements, so that a person could spend time comfortably, while researching or simply reading for pleasure.

Artereos had not been reticent about taking space from the main library to build his personal inner sanctum, which was good. Although the rooms were large, their arrangement was such that they could accommodate gatherings such as this and appear intimate and comfortable. The view from the massive double doors when open, or out one of the beautiful long windows, was lovely, as they led directly into one of the many gardens that abounded at Avilion.

He returned his attention to the group sitting and relaxing in chairs that were deep and comfortable. The group of men that Jacob espied earlier in the hallway sat, at this moment, in Artereos's "_Sanctuary_" talking now about nothing in particular and everything in general, passing on tidbits of gossip from each of their worlds, which men are often wont to do, though they would deny it. They were finished bringing each other up to date on what was happening in the different sectors in which they resided. Normally they discussed these issues during a Table Council; however, now that the opportunity was before them, they put it to good use. While each was in contact with Artereos on a fairly regular basis, occasionally sent status reports about the Goa'uld, or visited for varying lengths of time, rarely were they all together at the same time, other than for a Council meeting, and thus, this was an excellent opportunity to inform, repeat, inquire, and generally follow up on different matters. Beyond those things, it was also a time to enjoy being together, the six of them, as they so rarely managed to do.

From his position leaning against the wall, Merdwin had an excellent view of the group assembled there. He allowed himself to examine them in a detached manner, watching their interactions within the group as a whole, as well as with one another. The six of them were close, Heartbrothers all, one to the other. Diverse and yet alike in many ways, they fought battles together, mourned together, celebrated their successes, talked, laughed, flirted with women, occasionally shared one, and drank together. Of course, they had all called upon one another for strength and support at some time during the long years, as they worked together to protect each other's worlds and the All. Yes, it felt good to be here with all of them. He looked forward to spending time with them…assuming they had time before confronting the darkness. He admitted to himself that he believed they would. The darkness was not yet a cohesive unit. That was a very good thing, because they had much to do to prepare for its advent into their lives. The Council of Power was the first step in the preparations.

Merdwin quietly pushed away from the wall and walked the few steps that brought him to the corner of Artereos's desk. Although he was not his normally insouciant self, he retained his normal aura of leashed power and energy, along with just a breath of arrogance in his bearing. Despite that power and energy, he still managed to sit nonchalantly on the corner of the desk, one foot swinging slightly. To an outsider, he would appear relaxed and perhaps even slightly bored; to anyone who knew him well, or to a discerning eye, it would be obvious that he was not nearly as at peace as the image he projected would encourage one to believe. Whether the coiled tension emanating from him was the result of the Council of Power taking place within a few hours, the darkness gathering on the horizon, or some other event or problem was impossible to deduce from his outward demeanor.

As the talk became ever more desultory, he glanced over at the tall blond man and the gentleman sitting between him and Artereos. It was obvious that they were waiting for something. Merdwin could feel a slight tension accompanied by a growing impatience, within both him and the sandy haired man next to him. He suspected that the subject on their minds would come out as soon as the talk completely died for a few moments. He was not to be disappointed in his speculation.

Llancellon impatiently brushed his hair back, as the same thick golden wave once again fell across his brow. No matter how impatient he was within, he would sit quietly amidst the group, until a lull in the conversation, gave him the opportunity he was not so patiently awaiting. As the conversation slowed and finally turned into a comfortable silence, he leaned toward the man sitting behind the desk, and asked him, "Artereos, when will I be allowed to greet my daughter? Moreover, when will Dayilwin and Aelfwyna see Dayillon?" As he mentioned him, he nodded toward the man sitting next to him; a man with an uncanny likeness to Daniel. He paused slightly before adding, "Are we to wait until after the ritual? It would be best not to upset them before times, would it not?" He frowned in thought before adding, "Of course, if Dayillon happens to see Dayilwin, as sharp as that young man is, he will know immediately who he is." He turned to Dayilwin, saying, "Perhaps you should stay in the background until the scrying begins, Dayil. That way it would be less likely that Dayillon will see you amongst the crowd and be distracted."

As Dayilwin nodded his concurrence, Artereos answered Llancellon's questions, "Yes, I agree, Llan. If none of you would object to waiting that would be the best course to follow. I know it is difficult when it has been so long since you last saw them, but I believe that you should wait until after the Council. Although, ah, Daniel…," he glanced at Dayil, a slight smile teasing his lips; then, receiving a wry acknowledging smile in return, he continued his explanation, "As I was saying, Daniel, as he is known in this living, has not recovered very many of his memories; howbeit, they are surfacing every day. He has not yet remembered that he is an adept Mage, so we are attempting to, let us say, keep him calm, serene, and open to the All. I suspect that at least a few of his previous abilities will make themselves known tonight, although I do not know that to be true, nor do I know how or when it will become an accomplished fact."

Glancing around at the assembled group, but allowing his gaze to come to rest upon Dayil, he stated what he believed might occur, "I suspect that he will learn the chosen information from the All. In that case, it is incontrovertible that you and Aelfa could stand beside, or in front of him, and he would not recognize you, unless the All willed it to be so. Nevertheless, I prefer to err on the side of caution in this case. If you are agreeable, I believe we should attempt to keep you from his sight until afterward."

Dayilwin nodded, assuring him, "Aelfa and I discussed this before we arrived at Avilion, Artereos. We both agree that we should not cause him undue distress before the coming Council. While he might accept the revelation with little consternation, it is not at all likely." He shrugged, and giving Artereos another slight smile, asserted, "I would expect him to greet our appearance with shock and perturbation, as he usually does, if he has not yet regained his memories of us. We have become quite accustomed to it by now. Actually, it has become something of a family legend, and we often tease him about it after he has returned to us once more." Dayil suddenly looked both pensive and wistful. Looking into Artereos's eyes he said, sadly, "I often wonder if Dayillon will ever return to us and remain. Unfortunately, it does not appear to be a probable eventuality."

Artereos's voice became softer with understanding. After all, they too, had missed him. "I would not give up all hope of that, Dayil. Daniel is appalled and extremely distressed that he has been absent for such an extended period this time. All the same, I am of the opinion that his absence during this span of time was crucial and meant to transpire. It allowed Kataya and Lantash to meet and fall in love, an occurrence that I strongly suspect was an _imperative_. Their meeting and subsequent mating then set other essential events in motion. Had Daniel not once again chosen to experience yet another culture, none of those events would have taken place, and thus the outcome of the battle could well have changed. I also believe that if Daniel leaves again, it will not be for a very long time to come. He is…unhappy…with himself and his absence, as I said."

This time, the smile Dayil turned on Artereos was full and relieved, "Thank you for telling me, Artereos. We appreciate it and I will pass your opinion on to Aelfa. Furthermore, we are both very grateful for the care you gave to him, and we both wish to thank you for saving his life."

Returning his smile, Artereos told him, "You are quite welcome; however, Kataya and Merdwin are the ones to commend. They reached him and sustained him. Valynara and Vashara also helped to sustain him and—" he paused before continuing, "his symbiote. His symbiote, as well, deserves all of our thanks, for without him, Daniel would have died long before we knew anything had occurred to injure him, Dayil. His symbiote would have died with him, and it was a very close possibility at several points. He depleted his energy reserves far beyond what is safe for a symbiote. We are very fortunate that they survived at all."

Dayilwin nodded and remarked, "I am glad that he was there and could save him. I will certainly thank him. Will they be staying blended, or do you know if they have decided one way or the other?"

Artereos nodded, leaning forward slightly and resting his arms on the top of the desk, before asserting, "Yes, they will be staying together. Actually, Daniel was sitting on the rock outcropping that buried him, making the decision of whether or not to blend with him, when the earthquake occurred. He decided that he thought he would like to do so. When his symbiote found him after the earthquake, they linked minds and Daniel told him his decision."

Dayilwin shook his head and sighed, before commenting, "He has not changed at all in that way, then; he is as absent-minded as ever. I often ponder the fact that even though he has lived through countless lives and millennia, he has never gained even one small spark of self-preservation in every day, mundane situations. I must confess that his ability to function as a Warrior and remain alive has always surprised me, since he cannot seem to avoid accidents in day-to-day living. I would speculate that had he been paying attention, there were distinct and conclusive signs that the ground around him, as well as the area where he was seated, was becoming unstable." He sighed and shook his head again, obviously exasperated with his son. "I do not believe that he will ever change."

Artereos sent him a look of commiseration and then, meaning to soothe, he told him, "It would be a great disappointment if he did, Dayil. His ability to close out the world, as he works on a problem, is one of his most exasperating, and at the same time, one of his most endearing qualities. I believe that Kataya loves that about him, and if he is ever reborn without that trait, she will mourn its absence. Therefore, do not bemoan it too much. While it would be pleasant, even helpful, if he would at least notice life-threatening situations, one cannot have everything. He is a truly brilliant person with unique abilities. That it is one of those very abilities that sometimes lead him into trouble is simply a circumstance with which we must live. All that the remainder of us can do is attempt to deflect or mitigate the disasters that seem to follow him, before, during, or after they arise."

Changing his tone, he continued, briskly giving information, as he stated, "In point of fact, it is also the reason why he will now have a personal, ah, attendant, is I believe, what we have decided to call his, er, keeper." Artereos chuckled at the startled look on Dayil's face. "Yes, an attendant, and Teal'c has already written up the job description. Would you like to hear it? I think that for an alien to Earth, he did rather well."

Seeing the amusement in Artereos's eyes and the grin on Merdwin's face, Dayil nodded his acceptance, while stating, "for the record, I think it a wonderful idea and wonder why we did not think of it millennia ago. The mind boggles at the sheer number of disasters and calamities that could possibly have been averted and obviated."

Artereos chuckled before telling them, "The committee in charge of the "personal security details," met and it was decided that he needs someone," Artereos cleared his throat and proceeded as if reading a job description, "someone who will notice risks and recognize the possibility of accidents occurring, thus attempting to deflect or avoid, the difficulty. Failing that, they must be capable of going for help quickly, the next time Daniel Jackson does his best to; cripple, batter, stab, maim, mangle, break, mutilate, bruise, smash or otherwise injure, hurt, harm, damage, maltreat, abuse, impair, mar, incapacitate, or attempt in any manner whatsoever, to obliterate, destroy, extinguish, dispatch, or annihilate himself." His tone changed as if he had ceased reading, however, he continued with his comments, stating, "The duty roster is already set up, and it will be implemented as soon as they return to Valdellon. Of course, as you might expect, there are positions still open for anyone brave enough to take on the challenge. Speculation is that the new Tok'Ra will not have enough life experience to realize or recognize that it is hazardous duty and therefore avoid the assignment. Teal'c," Artereos informed them, deadpan, "is hopeful."

Dayil lowered head to his hands, his shoulders shaking. Finally raising his head he looked at Artereos, and getting his laughter under control, asked, his voice faint, "Did he miss anything, Artereos?"

His voice showing his affection for the man who had composed the notice, as well as his amusement at the listing of many of the conditions that might affect Daniel, he answered Dayil, saying, "Possibly. Jack was "helping" him, which no doubt led to the detailed description of hazards the attendants will be facing. Knowing Teal'c as we do, I am convinced that left to his own devices, he would have been very much more concise. Brief and to the point is more Teal'c's style. Jack, on the other hand, has a rather pronounced and sometimes odd sense of humor, and I am quite sure that he had a very good time coming up with every descriptive word of which he could think."

As their amusement and chuckles faded away, Tavyn asked, "Who is Jack? Is he another Jaffa? The name is familiar, as if you have mentioned it before, but I am not remembering more than that." He looked from Artereos to Merdwin indicating the question was directed to whoever wished to answer it.

Merdwin replied saying, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, second in command of the SGC, is of the Tau'ri of Earth, and is leader of SG-1, their premier first contact team and general go to group when you need information. They are an unusual combination of people and specialties; however, it appears that the mix, regardless of how odd, is incredibly dynamic." It was easy to see that Merdwin held the man in some affection, as he continued, "He is an odd mixture of child and ancient. He is an excellent soldier and leader. He is also easily bored and impatient in the extreme, although, when it comes to planning a military campaign, he is attentive down to the minutest detail. You will meet him either tonight or tomorrow, I am sure. He prefers situations where a P-90, rather than diplomacy, is the required accoutrement. He is generally uncomfortable around people he is unfamiliar with and tends to, as the Tau'ri would say; stick both his feet in his mouth, at times. He has a good sense of humor and will do anything for a team member or friend. You will probably like him, once you get past his rather abrasive outer layer," Still smiling fondly, Merdwin concluded his short bio of Jack. It was obvious that he felt that Jack had potential.

Tavyn nodded saying, "Since you said that he was attempting to help Teal'c, I assume he is rather fond of him?"

Merdwin indicated his agreement and added, "Yes, they have an interesting relationship. We will have more time later, and I will explain how it came about that they are such good friends."

"Yes, that would be better. I am sure there are other more important things to discuss this afternoon." Then turning more toward Artereos he addressed him, asking, "Are you truly convinced that Dayillon, Daniel, is in need of a, ah, attendant, Artereos? Is that not a bit excessive?"

"No, I do not believe so, Tavyn. Daniel is key to finding the little Queens in a timely manner. Without him, it would take much more time to find them and time may be the one thing which we do not have." He glanced at the other three men, and they were listening attentively, so he proceeded to reveal the remainder of the information pertaining to Daniel and his attendant, "Daniel is not the only one that will be attended upon. Martouf and Lantash, as well as Malek and Devlin and their mates will be under a watchful eye. I believe there will be a great need for all of them during the…up-coming confrontation with the darkness. In the interim, we must do our best to safeguard all of them, not only Daniel."

He grinned again, as he referred to the pervious description, saying, "Of course, Daniel is the only one considered to be a challenge. Needless to say, the three males are quite put out and not at all happy with us; however, I believe that their mates will bring them around to accepting it. They were quite vocal about it, though, I can assure you of that."

Dayil nodded his understanding and agreement. Realizing that, for the moment, he had no more questions or comments and the conversation had concluded, Artereos turned his attention to Llancellon and frowned slightly. He looked at him intently, studying him in what appeared to be minute detail. After doing so, he leaned back in his chair and rested his chin on his steepled fingers, as he sat in quiet contemplation. Llancellon returned his look, being neither unnerved nor upset by the prolonged examination. When Artereos pondered something, one simply allowed him to do so…without interfering.

Abruptly lowering his fingers, he nodded his head sharply, once, and declared, "I do not believe there is enough similarity between you and Samantha to arouse her suspicions. You will not have to be quite as careful as Dayil will, as I doubt that a glimpse of you would register with her. Nonetheless, be cautious, as one never knows what one of those women will sense, and remain well within one of the groups until the scrying begins. You will need to come forward, as the seeresses begin to scry, despite the chance that they might see you. In my opinion, by then the chance of them noticing either of you is negligible."

After pausing for a moment, he leaned forward and said earnestly, "You all know how imperative it is that we maintain control of the power. When the scrying begins, I assume that all four of you will manifest and join the others in pulling power and protecting Avilion. You are all cognizant of the fact that the darkness will come seeking the power as soon as it becomes aware of it. We must shield and contain the amount of power within the room, or it will stream from Avilion in a clarion call. While we cannot contain all of it, keeping it to a slow seepage will suffice. That will alert it; however, it will not excite it." He sighed, as he looked outward through the window, before turning back and adding, "No, it will not excite it; however, it will come and it will seek. We must be prepared to meet it, deflect it, and defend against it."

Their faces becoming grim as Artereos reminded them of the dangers inherent in a scrying such as they were attempting tonight, they nodded firmly, and Dayil assured him, "Yes, of course. Aelfa and I have every intention of doing so." Suddenly he grinned at Artereos saying, "Although we did come to see Dayillon, we also came for the Council. This is a rare event and I doubt that anyone invited will fail to arrive. We are looking forward to it, I know."

As Dayil concluded his remarks, Llancellon swiftly added, "You have my pledge as well. My mate and I also have every intention of participating during the scrying, Artereos. As you have stated, this ceremony is almost certainly vitally important. We will not fail you"

Artereos indicated his acceptance of their statements, saying, "I know you will not. I am not even sure why I bothered to bring it up at all." He smiled wryly, shrugging, "I suppose I am so used to instructing the youngsters that I do it to everyone. I will have to be more careful in the future."

They both chuckled with him, but as the timekeeper on the mantel of the huge fireplace struck the hour both Dayilwin and Llancellon stood to take their leave. "We should probably return to our mates and explain what has occurred, before we begin to prepare for the ritual, Artereos. I am sure they are still getting settled into our chambers, and they will be very interested to know of both Dayillon and Csilla, er, Samantha." Dayil commented as they prepared to depart. "We will see you afterwards. Good day, my friend." Turning to the remainder of the group he also said his farewells to them.

"I will second those comments, Artereos, Gentlemen. There is no point in repeating them as I am quite sure you are capable of remembering what Dayil said long enough to repeat it to yourself," Llancellon told them cheekily.

They all laughed at them nodding their agreement, while Artereos said, "Yes, I believe we are all capable of doing that, Llan. I shall have the kitchen prepare and deliver a meal to the two of you and your mates. We will see you in the Sanctuary Chamber later this evening."

The two men left the library together, talking amiably and it was obvious that they knew each other quite well. The two who remained behind, turned to face Artereos and Merdwin after the library door closed.

"So, Artereos, since you sent a personal note both to me and to Tavyn, I must assume you have a particular reason for wanting us here tonight. What is it that you wish from us—or is it something that you must impart to us?" He frowned, before inquiring slowly as his old friend allowed him to sense his need, "There is something that you wish to tell me?"

Artereos nodded, telling him, "I do not know if you wish to have Tavyn with you or not. I know you are close and share much. I know that you are brothers by the blood rite, and that you are always there for one another. At least, so it was several millennia ago."

"That has not changed, Artereos, nor has my love of you and Merdwin lessened through the years. You may speak freely before Tavyn and Merdwin. Eventually I would share whatever it is that you believe I should know with him anyway. That being the case tell me what is so important that you would insist that I attend you at this time and participate in the ritual Council?"

Without waiting for an answer to his question, he continued speaking. His lilting and melodious voice strengthened and hardened, as he stated, "If you will remember, I relinquished my position, rights, and privileges of the Council over two millennia ago." He was no longer smiling as their past began to haunt his mind. He had almost gotten Artereos and Merdwin killed. He would never forgive or trust himself with them again, so he had relinquished his position at the Table, as well as the one on the Council. He believed that he no longer had a right to be here and take part in the Council of Power later on this evening.

"I remember that your stubbornness cost my Soulmate thousands of tears for your desertion of her. I remember that she missed you. I remember that she mourned and yearned for you for many hundreds of years. I know that to this day, the mention of your name brings tears to her heart and she mourns you once more. Those are the things that I remember and know, Drakon-Thronn."

His tone solemn and his face stern, Artereos continued relentlessly, "I know that we never did, and never would have, asked for your resignation and, in fact, it has never been so much as voted upon. We did not accept it then and we will not accept it now. Had you ever bothered to read any of our epistles, you would have known that."

"As far as the Council Records show, you are still on my left hand, as is Gwynnivar, Merdwin on my right, as is Kataya, and Tavyn across from and facing me, as is Celestia. It has been thus for millennia, and it will remain so. I am displeased that I had to ask Tavyn to intervene for us to get you to come here. This is important—perhaps—to all the worlds. Presentiment tells me the evil that is approaching is very likely the beginning of the next Elvinsten'ien War. I believe that Kataya also knows this; however, she is being reticent and cautious with her statements."

"As for our parting, I believe we tried to explain to you then, but you refused to hear anything other than the fact that it would have killed both me and Merdwin. You should have listened then. You did not; in consequence, you will listen now."

The golden-skinned man sitting before him frowned fiercely, before stating stiffly, in a voice encased in ice, "I do not believe you will keep me prisoner here, Artereos, so I do not have to listen should I choose not to do so."

"That is true, and under normal circumstances, I would not have insisted that you come, nor would I have been forced to attempt to keep you here in any way I could. However, these are not normal circumstances, and I will keep you prisoner here, if I must, until you hear what we have to say. There is too much at stake for us to allow you to retreat into your mists once again, my old friend," Artereos informed him firmly.

At first stunned beyond speech, Drakon-Thronn soon recovered and frowned even more fiercely. "Fine, I will listen, but since I am aware of the facts, I do not see how you believe that I will change my attitude or mind about the situation. We all know what happened," Drakon-Thronn folded his arms across his chest as he answered Artereos. His posture stated much more loudly than his voice that he did not believe they had anything to say that could possibly change his mind.

Artereos's hand slashed though the air in front of him, as if sharply shoving away something that displeased him greatly, before replying, "We shall see. Now. First and foremost, you were not at fault in any way. None. Kataya was very emphatic about that. The object in question contained Bella Tierra. There was no way that you could have known what it was. It is toxic to your mind, as you are well aware, and you had no way to know that it was not what you thought it was. Had you allowed us to tell you this all those years ago, we could have avoided much of the heartache caused on both sides. However, we have not brought you here to chastise you for your actions, either of them. What is at stake is too important to allow the past to interfere with the future in this way."

Drakon shook his head emphatically, declaring, "I am still guilty, Artereos. The contents of the object are irrelevant to that fact. I should have had someone who was not Elvenian look at it. I should have known that it must be something other than what it appeared. We knew that Morgasha was actively stalking you. I should have been more careful. Merdwin almost died, and you would have followed if Kataya had not realized what was causing Merdwin's illness. With both of you in the All, Morgasha would have caused havoc and misery all across the universe. It would have been an unmitigated disaster of colossal proportions. Wars might have started amongst the members of the Five Races. You know these possibilities could have become fact, if she was without the restraint that your presence places upon her. You cannot dispute them, no matter how much we both might wish that you could." Leaning forward, Drakon-Thronn placed his elbows on his thighs and rested his forehead in his hands. Dejection and despair were in every line of his body.

Artereos snapped out a rather rude word and snorted in exasperation, conveying his feelings before asserting, "You had no reason to suspect that object. Kataya did not suspect it when you gave it to her to give to us. It was not until many weeks later that it occurred to her that Merdwin's illness and the object arrived at the same time. It took her many days of intense study to find the poisons in it. By then, it had started to affect her as well. That was the final clue that proved what it was," he asserted firmly. "There was absolutely nothing that would have alerted you to its purpose and danger. We destroyed it, and Merdwin, Kataya, and I recovered. Have you never discussed this with Tavyn?" Artereos frowned at his friend's down-bent head.

Tavyn made a disparaging noise, before he answered, as Drakon declined to respond, "He would never allow the subject to be brought up, Artereos. Otherwise, I would have told him the truth about it long ago. The fact that it almost killed me, as well, would have shown him that it was well hidden and undetectable, unless you began to search for very specific ingredients, which Kataya eventually did."

Drakon stared at him, his expression showing that he was stunned, and once again speechless, at least for a short time, before he was able to find his voice and ask, "I almost killed you, as well? Why did you not tell me? I would have—I would have removed myself from your presence. How could you remain around me, Tav? My carelessness almost killed you!" His exclamation was rife with remorse and self-loathing.

Tavyn gave a disgusted snort. "That is exactly why I did not tell you. You were no more at fault than Kataya was. She did not detect it, either. In your convoluted thinking, that makes her just as guilty as you are, and even you must admit that is patently ridiculous. Morgasha was at fault. She has always been at fault. It is time you saw and accepted the truth of that. You have hurt the brother of your heart, and your Heartmate, very deeply. That is the only thing for which you should apologize. Consequently, for _That_, _Coeurata'irsawyn__,_ you do owe them an apology."

Tavyn continued to explain, his voice firm and decisive, "I have finally managed, though it took many years, to find what was programmed into you with the Bella Tierra. We should have suspected what it was, of course, but we overlooked it. That woman caused more pain and misery to us than any other entire group of people." He shook his head in exasperation and disgust. "I apologize. I have rambled away from the topic at hand."

So saying, he returned to the subject under discussion and continued, "You were programmed to blame yourself and to cut yourself off from all of us. Had you heard that I was part of those who became ill from it, you would have cut yourself off from me as well. Although after a time we suspected that was what it was, I was unable to delve deeply enough to find it until a short time ago. Not telling you was a precaution that worked out well for us, since it did indeed prove to be as we suspected. Therefore, because of what we have finally learned after all these years, Merdwin will now remove the programming, if you will please allow it."

Tavyn looked deeply into his friend's eyes, as he said softly, "The news that Artereos and Merdwin have for you is of the utmost importance to you, _Caruswyn_. Please, allow us to attempt to do this."

Drakon stared back at his friend, Tavyn, before giving a jerky nod of acceptance. Merdwin took over saying, "This will take no more than a few moments to do, I promise you. I know exactly what I am looking for, and I can remove it very quickly."

Pulling him to his feet, Merdwin leaned forward until their foreheads touched and then he placed his hands on either side of Drakon's face. Within a very short span of time, Merdwin was moving back and Drakon was blinking slowly at him. "I will kill her with my bare hands, Artereos, I swear I will. I cannot believe that I allowed myself to be used so for all this time."

It was obvious that he was appalled. Merdwin spoke easily to him. "First, you cannot strangle her because she is no longer among us. We fought the Great Battle of the prophecy. We destroyed her physical body and bound her soul deeply within the All. Kataya has at last had her vengeance."

"You will be pleased to discover that she is a glorious Dragon, the Dragon of the Fire of the Prophecy of the All; her sister, Llancellon and Gwynnivar's daughter, CsillaBellawyna Morna'Catira is the Dragon of the Star and as glorious in Dragon form as Kataya is. Together, they are indescribably magnificent. Both are supremely beautiful and completely deadly, as Morgasha found to her detriment. As you have no doubt heard us saying, Csilla is of the Tau'ri in this living, and her name is now Samantha." He waved his hand dismissively, telling him, "However, that tale can wait to be told. There is more important news to impart to you."

"Second, the programming slowly deteriorates. A few thousand more years and you would have realized yourself that it was false beliefs. I am glad that we do not have to wait, though."

Artereos held up his hand as the man attempted to begin to speak. "It has been given too much time as it is, my friend. We will never speak of it again. You are back where you belong, with your friends and Heartmate. Yes, she will forgive you. She has missed you greatly as I told you."

Drakon-Thronn nodded slowly. "Yes, perhaps you are correct, and we should put it behind us. Otherwise, I shall drown in newfound guilt and remorse, and by doing that, I would give her a victory she does not deserve. I will not do so."

Merdwin grinned, attempting to and succeeding in lightening the mood, as he said, "You have too much to catch up on and learn to take the time to drown right now. Perhaps later we can work that in, when things are calmer. There is much to tell you about the last few millennia."

"I am very glad that you forced me to attend. I thank you all." He turned to Tavyn. "Most especially you, for you truly had to almost physically force me from my door and into the Portal. Thank you, Tavyn. So, are we truly having a Council of Power tonight, or was that simply a way to allow Tavyn to force me to come?"

"There is to be a Council. No doubt, you have seen the darkness forming?" Receiving a nod of agreement, Artereos continued, "We must attempt to discover what it is, but there is another reason I asked that you come here."

Artereos paused and watched his old friend carefully. "You are aware of the Goa'uld, I believe, are you not? I know that there are comparatively few near your worlds, however it is my belief that you are aware of them in a…closer, way than that." A nod of agreement had him continuing, "Did you ever meet a Goa'uld named Egeria?"

"Yes," Drakon said very softly. "She was a very dear Heartmate of mine. Why, Artereos? What does my Ria have to do with the Council of Power? She has been gone from me for almost two thousand years."

Standing and walking around his desk, Artereos joined Merdwin and, standing in front of Drakon-Thronn, he leaned against the front of it before replying, "She gave birth to many symbiotes; symbiotes which became the small dragons of the Prophecy. However, she birthed one by himself, and she named him Darkyn-Threnn. I believe, Drakon, that he is your son. I thought you might want to know of him."

Having remained standing after Merdwin removed the programming, Drakon-Thronn, King of the Dark Elvenians and leader to their many clan worlds, dropped like a stone. Tavyn, anticipating his reaction, shoved his chair under him as he descended. Once safely seated, he sat perfectly still, barely breathing, before looking at each of the three men watching him. Finally, he murmured, "So, she was able to do it. Thank the Goddess of the Mysts. I knew each time she left that she would bear her symbiotes, and if she was not caught, she would return to me again. I knew what she was trying to do, but I do not know how many she had."

"I know only what she told me, and that was that her first symbiote from our mating would be born singly, and I asked that she name him Darkyn-Threnn, for I would assure that it would be male and have many of my abilities, if she truly birthed only him. If she did not have a single symbiote, then the passage of my abilities would not take place. She was gone for quite some time, and when she returned, she assured me that all had gone very well, and that she had done as she promised me. I have always believed her, though I had no proof other than her word and no idea on which world he was born."

Suddenly, he smiled. "You said the Great Battle had been fought, but it did not register until just now what you meant. The older children, they were as she hoped they would be, then. She so feared they would not take up the battle or would not understand the sharing as well as they should have. She had learned that actively fighting the Goa'uld was the only way after blending with Valynara. The older symbiotes are the first children born after she left Valynara, before she and I met and mated. They are the offspring that took part in the great battle."

"Egeria and I were together for quite some time, and after we talked much about what she wished to accomplish, that is when the latter born, using me as Code of Life, were given all of her lessons and truth. She coded all of the lessons Valynara taught her into them, so that they learned more of love and being loved in return."

"Her older children, she said, would have to learn many of the lessons on both life and love on their own, as she had, for she had left out some important lessons that she only realized much later should have been coded into them. Their arrogance was what she feared would cause them to fall prey to their Goa'uld genes. I am so glad to know that they did not do so, but instead became all she hoped for them to be."

"It is very probable that her younger spawn will have a deeper understanding of their host's natures much more quickly than their older brethren. She hoped to leave them with not only the will to fight the System Lords, but with the desire and will to become truly as one with their hosts as soon as they blended. Her older children, while believing in the sharing of the body, would have to learn to share completely and trust deeply. I must hope that she succeeded in that quest as well as she did with their older siblings."

"Darkyn-Threnn should have special abilities, over and above those he has as a Goa'uld symbiote. I passed much onto him, in the hope that if she did manage to accomplish her goals, that he would become a solace to her, and a strong leader to her other clutches, his younger siblings. What is he like? You have met him, have you not?"

Artereos and Merdwin smiled at his enthusiasm. Tavyn sat still, barely breathing, his fair skin almost chalk-white. No one noticed and soon what small amount of color he could claim returned and then a small smile began to play around his beautifully sculpted lips, as he watched his brother-by-blood. It was obvious that Drakon-Thronn was thrilled to know that his Egeria's dream had become reality.

"He is golden skinned, with dark blue tracings down one side starting at his eyes, which are a dazzling blue. He obviously gained some physical traits from you, as well as some of your other abilities. So far, we know that he can mind link and that he has increased stamina." Artereos paused before dropping his next bit of information, as it, too, would be a shock to Drakon. Leaning back, he placed his hands on the surface of his desk; he watched his friend's face as he told him of Darkyn's narrow escape from death. Smiling slightly, he said, "Yes, as I was saying, we are quite sure that he inherited increased stamina. Otherwise, he would not have been capable of sustaining my son, whose injuries were so very severe, for so long a time."

Drakon's eyes widened as he at last took in everything that Artereos was saying. The symbiote that had saved young Dayillon's life was his son. His son, Darkyn-Threnn; the son of his heart and body.

"I assume I, too, must wait until after the Council to meet him? Of course, I must do so. He must stay focused during the ritual." Taking a deep breath and smiling widely, he said, "So, my son is mated to your daughter, Artereos. I have always been very fond of Kataya; I welcome her as a daughter. I must tell you that I am truly delighted with this news. I wish to know everything. Everything that has happened and that you believe is about to happen."

Artereos nodded, saying, "In that case, the swiftest way would be through a link. Would you feel comfortable doing so? We used to do it all the time to exchange information, but I realize you may not feel comfortable doing so now."

"I will feel perfectly at home, Artereos. You have no idea how very much I have missed you and Nivar. I, too, have wept for us all."

"I understand. Believe me, we all mourned for you, and for ourselves, but we hoped to see the day when we would once again be as we were, brothers-by-blood and heart."

Turning again to the one friend that he had not shut out of his life, he said, "Tavyn, I must once again thank you for forcing me to come. I will always…what is wrong? You have an odd look on your face. It is almost as if you are excited, but I cannot imagine why my having a son would make you feel excitement so strongly that it would show upon your visage. Nothing ever shows upon your face, unless you wish it to." Drakon frowned as he looked at his friend. Mentally, he gently caressed Tavyn's mind and heart; however, he felt confused by what he sensed there. Realizing that something profound either had, or was now, happening to his _Coeurata'irs,_ he asked him once more, softly, saying, "Something important has occurred. Tell us, Tav…what is wrong?"

TBC


	14. Speculations Ch 13 LOTQ

_**Summary: Chapter Thirteen: - **__Tavyn has made an amazing discovery about his own past…and how it is now even more entwined with Drakon-Thronn's. He, too, has known a Tok'Ra Queen and has contributed Code of Life to her and her host. Unknown to either of the men, they have both loved and mated with Egeria, helping her to produce viable offspring…and they both have sons by her. _

"_**Italics" **__– Symbiote-Host communication or Telepathic Communication. Can also denote a person's internal thoughts. _

**_Coeurata'irs - _**_Heartbrothers, Brothers of the Heart_

_**Coeurata'irsawyn – **__My__ Heartbrother, My Brother of the Heart _

_**Carusawyn **__– My Dear One, My Dearest One _

_**Bella Tierra **__– A substance that is toxic to many of the First Five races born of the All, it can cause many different affects depending on how it is administered and on which race it is used. Elvenians can have their perception altered and programmed and the effects can last thousands of years before eventually wearing off. Furlings and Vampesians can be killed by it. _

___**Author's Note:** I am introducing several new characters and races. For anyone that might want the background on the Furling, Elvenian, Vampesian, Faeryll, or Gryfellyn races, I have short bios that I use for my character development. I also have short bios on individual characters. I can post them for everyone, or send them to whoever might want to understand a character or their race a little better or more in depth; simply let me know which you prefer. I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

___Pagan  
_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**_Speculations_**

* * *

"You would be wrong, Drakon, for I am excited for you; however, I am also excited because of something else. I have just realized something that I should have known long ago."

He smiled slightly before announcing, "I would hazard a guess, from what you have just revealed to us, that your _Ria_ was a lover of mine; however, I believe that it was quite some time before you knew her, Drakon. She and I were together only a short time."

"When Catasia and Egeria returned from her spawning, though I still loved them, I had to leave for what I knew could well be a long and indefinite span of time. Before we parted, she told me that, as I had requested, she had spawned two symbiotes separately from the remainder of one of the clutches to which I was the Code of Life donor." He shook his head as if trying to clear it before continuing, "I was teasing her, telling her that it was time I had a son, but that I wanted two and that I wanted them to be Catasia's and hers. I even went so far as to enchant her spawn so that if she did birth only two, they would be male, and the casting would affect only those two, probably in much the same way you did Darkyn. I told her it would be the one time she would be able to say that her spawn was not sexless for they would be my sons and that I had gifted them with my abilities. When she returned, she assured me that I had my sons, but I thought that she was just teasing me, as we were wont to do."

Tavyn looked pensive for a moment before smiling at something that only he could see, or perhaps even hear. His smile and eyes were very soft and his face wore a very tender look, both something rarely seen on him. His friends watched him shaking himself loose from the memories bombarding him and, although it was conspicuously evident that he was loath to turn away from them, he forced his mind back to the present. Looking away from the spot on the wall that he had been staring at, but had not seen, he saw three pairs of eyes watching him, all of them showing some degree of sympathy. Clearing his throat, he smiled at them to let them know that he was fine. He would tell them what little he knew about the symbiotes she spawned using him as Code of Life Donor.

First, though, he wanted to assure Drakon that though they loved it was not the love of a truly strong and deep Heartmate bond. They had parted as very good friends. Looking over at his friend as he sat near him in the deep comfortable chairs, he watched Drakon for a moment or so before telling him, "Our relationship was…joyful. Yes, that is the correct word to use. We were joyful when we were together. We did not love deeply, but we loved well, for the little time we had with one another. I honestly cannot remember a time we were together that was not full of laughter and warmth."

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, before explaining, "I have never been one to tease because I always associated it with unpleasantness. I was exposed only to those that used teasing as a way to undermine and ridicule or even hurt. She taught me that it could also be a wonderful sharing of humor and love. We…we were happy during our brief relationship."

"Regrettably, it was time for me to attempt to expel and then master the remaining darkness, which _Mazgld Ndor_ was _so_ kind as to force into me during the last War. If you will recall, I was gone from you all for an extended period, while I fought to expel as much of it as was possible, and then finally gain control of what remained of that darkness which dwells within me. That is probably why I did not connect your _Ria_ with my Catasia, Drakon. By the time I returned, she was already gone from you, although I do not believe she had been gone for very long. I remember that it bothered you greatly to speak of her; I believe, as do you, that she could well have become a Soulmate of yours." He paused, remembering how, though Drakon would speak of her, it always left him saddened, and so they had rarely spoken of her. Softening his voice even more, he told him, "You always called her Ria, and you never mentioned that she was Goa'uld. Had you done so, or had I talked to you of Catasia, we might have known before now."

Tavyn frowned, evidently contemplating something. After a few moments thought, he looked at Drakon and asked, quietly, "Drakon, who was Egeria's host when you and she were together? Surely, she was not still with my Catasia. It must have been over a hundred years or probably more, between the time she was with me and the time when you met her. I would have been gone about that long. You even helped Athale a few times, if I remember correctly, when there was a problem between some of our peoples. You both resolved it very well, if memory serves, and I am sure it does."

Drakon-Thronn's eyes widened slightly, and then a look of sympathy crept into them. "Her name was Adara. Have I never called her that to you? She was as wonderful as Ria in her own way, and I loved both of them deeply. They had not been blended very long."

Tavyn shook his head slowly, before telling him, "No, no, you never have. You always called her Ria. Do you know what happened to Catasia? Was she…?"

Drakon placed his hand on Tavyn's where it lie on the arm of his chair. "I believe that Ria took her to Valdellon, as she became too aged to easily spawn, and their life on the run began to be too much for her. She changed hosts there, and as far as I know, Catasia remained there to live out her life. Ria loved her, and I believe that she felt their parting very keenly. She did not speak of her; however, Adara once told me about her. Evidently, Ria did not want to change hosts, and she refused for a very long time. It was Catasia's belief that Ria needed a younger, stronger host, if she was to avoid capture and continue to spawn. Their goal was as important to her, as it was to my Ria, so as she continued to age ever more quickly and became more insistent, eventually, Ria had to agree that she was correct and to do as she requested. I believe that the last clutch they spawned was very difficult on Catasia and that is what finally convinced Ria that she was correct."

Tavyn smiled, replying, "Good. I am glad she did not end up captured or killed. I am happy to know she went to Valdellon. I would imagine she would enjoy being there with Valynara."

Looking much relieved, he turned back to the subject at hand, including all of them as he asserted his voice full of conviction, "I am positive that it was during the time when she spawned Darkyn's older siblings that I was with her. She spawned thousands of symbiotes, I know, although I have no idea if they were ever all found. As far as I know, it was only two small clutches to which I gave the Code of Life. I am not sure, of course, yet for some reason I believe that to be true. Still, I will look forward to meeting them, if any have survived. They were born in _Lanaekqa Aroriesh. _ I went there when I returned but they were not there, and I never knew if they were in hosts or if something else happened to them."

Artereos returned to his chair as he contemplated the latest development. More pieces were beginning to fall into place. Soon perhaps they would have enough of the picture to make an educated, logical guess as to what their roles in the upcoming battles might be.

Rather abruptly, Tavyn remarked, "There is a legend from the Myst-time about a small golden dragon. Do you remember it, Artereos? I believe it is speaking of Darkyn-Threnn. There are several others mentioned in that same legend. I now wonder if perhaps my offspring are not the others of which the Legend speaks. It talks of the _'heart-brothers and mentors'_ of the _'Small Golden Dragon'_ and his younger brethren'. Of course, out of the thousands that she spawned, there is really no reason to believe that mine would be those of the legend."

Tavyn continued, repeating what he already said, as he tried to remember all that he could of it. "The legend speaks of his heart-brothers, who were his brethren within his race, but many years older than he. The older siblings become mentors to the younger ones." He swore softly, as the words danced just beyond his mind and tongue. Leaning back, he relaxed and closed his eyes. It was several minutes before he opened his eyes and shook his head. "I cannot remember very much of it; however, I do remember the part about the Golden Dragon being guided, by two of his older brethren, who were the Heartbrothers of his host."

He sighed and frowned, telling Artereos, "Another thing I did remember is that it said that the three of them would be called before the All to either accept or reject the devoir presented to them." Noticing the arrested looks on both Merdwin and Artereos's faces, he knew that something had struck a chord within both of them. "Do you have any idea who they would be? The older siblings all know where they were born, do they not? What have you discovered?" Tavyn shot the questions at them so rapidly they had no chance to answer until he stopped asking them.

Artereos leaned forward as he revealed, "It is my understanding that Lantash and Malek as well as a few others that survive were spawned in _Lanaekqa Aroriesh. _The more I hear about your time with Egeria, the more convinced I become that you may be the Code of Life father to that clutch. If your spells held, and I am quite sure they did, then it will be interesting to see exactly what you have passed on to them. They will be just as surprised and shocked as Darkyn will be when he meets Drakon."

"I am confident that Lantash and Malek, along with some others that were born in that lake, will be very much involved in this. We have not discussed this in depth, so you may not be aware of everything that is occurring. Lantash, and his host, Martouf, are mates to Llancellon and Nivar's daughter, Samantha, the other, Malek, and his host, Devlin, are mates to my granddaughter, Gwennetha." Artereos stopped speaking suddenly and grinned across his desk at the Vampesian. "By the way, before I forget again, welcome to the family, Tav. I could not be happier than to have both you and Drakon become a part of our clan." Artereos beamed at him, but then he turned more serious before returning to his previous statements, "Lantash and Martouf are Heartbrothers to Darkyn and Daniel. It is my belief that Malek and Devlin will soon become Heartbrothers with Darkyn and Daniel as well. Therefore, that part of what you are telling us is fitting very well. Is there more about the legend that you can remember, Tavyn?"

Tavyn nodded. "Some, but unfortunately, it is not a great deal. According to what I can remember of the legend, the All will bestow on them the abilities of Exalted Warriors of the Light, as was foretold of them. I am sure it says that they will all be given the Chalice from which to drink, and, as I said before, they shall become Exalted Warriors of the Light and join with their mates in their power." He frowned suddenly, and then said, "There is also something about a fire, but I cannot remember what a fire has to do with it. It has been too many millennia since I have seen it." Cocking his head at the two men, he asked, "Does that sound as if it could happen, Artereos? Merdwin? Do you know if these hosts were told that they would become Warriors of the Light?"

Merdwin nodded, responding to his questions, "Possibly, Tavyn. Both Kataya and Samantha are Dragons of the All, as you know. Kataya is mate to Darkyn and Samantha to Lantash. Malek, as we mentioned, is mate to my daughter, Gwennetha, and she is a quickly blossoming Enchantress of Nature's forces and a Seeress. In that, she is following in her mother and grandmother's footsteps and, unless I am much mistaken, her abilities will prove to be as powerful as theirs. They are developing very quickly, much more so than one would expect, actually."

"We know that there were some others in that lake, probably those born after she spawned your two, Tavyn, but still using you as Code of Life. There can be very little doubt that they were spawned during the same time period, so technically they could all be said to belong to the same clutch. As was stated before, we may yet see that they also have a role to play within the events we will soon face. No doubt, it will all be revealed in good time. As for the hosts, I do not believe we have ever heard that said of them; however, we most definitely must inquire of them if anyone ever told them that they would become Warriors of the Light. If so, that will be a very strong indicator as to their roles in what is approaching. On the other hand, it is also possible that by the end of the scrying tonight, we will have some, even if not all, of our questions answered."

After he stopped speaking, Merdwin stared at nothing for quite some time. None of the men in the room interrupted him for it was obvious that he was using his ability to attempt to read the work of the All. Merdwin's own abilities, though not on the rarified level of a Wiccadian Seeress, were not something one should ignore. At times, his ability to "read" the All had served them well, when they did not have access to Nivar, Kataya, or one of the other seers or Seeresses. He was not as accurate nor could he "see" as clearly as they could, of course, still, his attempts were not something one could disregard or dismiss. For that matter, neither were those of Artereos.

Finally returning to them, he nodded. "What we know so far is starting to fall into place. We knew that there would be a need for all six of them, so it only makes sense that they would gain the power to manifest as Katteri-enti at the very least. I will assume they must drink from the Chalice and possibly step into the fire, although your fire may be referring to something else entirely. We will not know that until or if we find the legend. We must hope it comes to pass soon, for they will need intense training. At the moment, they are immersed deeply in the quest for the little queens. That, too, they must accomplish as soon as possible. With this darkness rising, it has become even more imperative that they be found quickly."

Artereos was frowning. Finally, he shook his head saying, "I am seeing more, also, Merdwin, but it is too out of focus for me to read easily. I should probably not say it, since I cannot be sure that is what I am seeing, but I believe that there will be several more Warriors of the Light dedicated, and it shall be very soon. It is a grave responsibility, and it will also call for intensive training, if what I think I am seeing is correct."

"I also believe that Merdwin is right and our sons will be given the ability to manifest as Katteri-enti. They will, if I am reading this correctly, be of the Exalted ranks; they will be Guardian Class, probably Lionkatanars, Pantheratayas, Pumaterras, Leopadras, or Tigrelsabra; the most powerful of the Warrior classes. Perhaps they will each have a special form into which they can manifest. We will just have to wait and see what transpires. I believe that we will know quite soon, at least for Lantash and Martouf, Malek and Devlin, and Darkyn and Daniel. I believe I mentioned earlier that I suspect Nivar and Kataya have seen more than they have been willing to impart. After tonight, they may be more open in discussing what we are facing, if they get a good enough image from which to extrapolate."

Artereos paused for a moment before returning to the subject of the Tok'Ra and their role, saying, "I believe that we will see more of the Tok'Ra called forth this time. Many more in fact. There will also be Tau'ri and Furling called. I am sure I saw Arador and Akessia. I believe we will see her among the Warriors called, for Akessia is as dangerous as she is beautiful. Next to Samantha, Celestia, and Kataya, she is probably the most dangerous woman in the galaxies."

"Celestia has requested that she be returned to active duty, by the way. She, too, senses that this is going to be a very dangerous time for all of us. I believe that there will be Warriors from each of the First Five Races called as well as from one or two of the clan worlds. My instincts tell me they will be _Wiccadian_ and _Aeriean_. Between our people, the Tau'ri, and the Tok'Ra there will be many called to serve. If they all answer the call, the Vanguard of the All will be a large contingent of Elite and Exalted, Warriors of the Light.

Tavyn agreed, saying, "My sister, Athale, apprised me of her willingness to join us. I am to let her know what we find out, as she was very disappointed in not being able to attend herself. Although she could not come tonight, she wanted me to tell you that she is at your service, Artereos, should the need arise. She, too, is a very dangerous woman."

Artereos acknowledged his comments, saying, "That she is, Tavyn, that she most certainly is. I would definitely place her within the group I just named. Please assure her that we look forward to having her join us in whatever lies ahead."

Drakon and Merdwin both concurred, but Drakon's thoughts slipped back to something else that they mentioned earlier. "I would ask what little queens, Artereos, but I think that instead I will simply link with you and catch up all at once." Drakon looked forthrightly at his old friend, saying, "I am ready when you are, Artereos."

Merdwin lit the candles and brought forth a sword and dagger, laying them between the two men as they sat facing one another. At a nod from each of them, he began to chant in his hauntingly beautiful voice and soon the two blended mind to mind. He assured that his essence monitored their melding and watched for any problems. As old and experienced as they were, he expected none, but, if at all possible, they took precautions when the blending was deeper than a surface one, just in case.

No problems occurred, and soon, the two men stepped back and their eyes opened to look at one another. "Much has happened, Artereos. Thank you for giving me the information so quickly. I did not realize that so many things had occurred in the last few thousand years."

He sighed, continuing, "It is my own fault, for I have not left my realm, nor taken part in any discussions of universal affaires, knowing that if there was anything that truly had to have my attention, Tavyn would tell me. I am sorry I was not there for you and Nivar, Artereos. Perhaps if I had been there, she would not have chosen to become incorporeal and left for the cloister.

"I am so sorry that you and she spent so many years apart. I am thankful that you and Llancellon remained _Coeurata'irs_. That, at least, would be a comfort for you during your separation from your Soulmate, and for her, now that she is back, knowing she truly did not cause the rift she feared."

Artereos nodded. "It was a long and lonely time, but I visited her often in the All. We were not completely apart. I am only glad that she finally realized that her actions were necessary for the prophecy to come to fruition. Without her and her love of Llancellon, we could all have fallen to Morgasha. Just as Daniel's absence allowed the love to grow between Kataya and Lantash, her mating with Llancellon was an _imperative_ as well."

Drakon agreed, saying "True. I am looking forward to seeing her again. I am also looking forward to meeting your stepdaughter, Samantha, and her mates, Martouf and Lantash. You are well pleased with them, I saw. Moreover, you are overjoyed to have Kataya's Dayillon returned to her once again."

"I am, in both instances. I love Samantha dearly and have loved Lantash, since he was first Kataya's mate. Martouf took little time to find his way into our hearts, and he is now as firmly entrenched as the others are. Malek and Devlin, too, have found their own places to dwell there."

He smiled softly. "And Daniel, well, Daniel is the same well-loved son he has been for so many millennia. We are truly overjoyed to welcome him back into our hearts and our arms. Now that Darkyn has joined him, he too, is being woven into a special place there. He, also, shall be a much-loved son of Gwynnivar's and mine. Of that you may be sure, Drakon."

The Dark Elvenian leader bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I know, Artereos, for Dayillon, ah, that is, Daniel, will soon join Kataya and Darkyn in ours. We used to laugh and joke about my son and your daughter someday being Heartmates. I never thought it would come to be, as I had no son."

"Now, not only do I find I have a son, but he will be her Soulmate. I can ask for nothing more than to see them happy. That I can also now claim Daniel is an added bonus. He is now a prince twice over, you realize, Artereos. He _will not_ be pleased. I assume you have told him nothing of that, though."

"You would assume correctly. He has no need to know. The day will come when he will accept his place. As will Lantash and Martouf and Malek and Devlin. It will shock them, but they will cope—eventually. In the meantime, there is no rush for them to claim the duties their positions will someday entail, for that is very far into the future. Millennia will yet pass before you and I retire to the All, Drakon. You have not yet found a Soulmate."

"No, I have not. I believed that Ria and Adara, her host when I knew her, might well have been the ones, but they never returned to me, so I have come to the conclusion that they were Heartmates only. Perhaps, someday, I will meet my true mate. Until then, I still love women as much as ever and enjoy myself when I wish to." He smiled at his friends. "Tavyn will vouch for that fact."

"He is exhausting in his pursuit of pleasure just as he has always been. How he manages to remain unclaimed, I do not know."

"Perhaps in the same way you do, Tavyn. You have no room to talk, for you are as much a lover of women as he is. You cannot keep all the talk from making its way to Cadwaellon."

"I have known my share of the fair sex that is true. However, none compares to Gwynnivar or Corisandia and they both have a mate. Aelfwyna, also, has a mate and so does Lavynnia. What can I say? There are no women left for me to love." His sigh and demeanor were theatrical in the extreme, and the other men present laughed at him, the moment passing, and the conversation turning away from their love lives.

Artereos shook his head at his friends, but it was obvious that he was very pleased to have them back within their group. Looking at them fondly, he told them firmly, "You will either stay now or return soon, both of you. You might wish to join your son, his Lifemate, and their mate, at Valdellon, Drakon. No doubt, Darkyn and Daniel will need instruction in whatever abilities and traits they may have inherited from you. They will need you there in case something appears that they do not know how to control. While I am an adept Mage and Merdwin is an even better one, I still would not wish to attempt to teach them Elvenian sorcery or any of your other abilities. If we were all they had it would be different; however, you are here so they can learn as they should…from an Elvenian Master Mage."

Artereos finished issuing his orders, ah, no, his, well, his invitations. Yes, they were invitations. He colored slightly as his eyes locked with those of his friend, and he saw the amusement lurking there. To Drakon, it felt wonderful, as if he was returning from a long and lonely exile, which in a way, he thought sadly, he supposed he was. Be that as it may, sadness was not going to ruin his reunion with his _Coeurata'irs._

"Of course, Artereos," he replied mildly, "I will be happy to do so."

Artereos clasped his shoulder and squeeze it briefly, before excusing himself and approaching Merdwin. Drakon smiled to himself as he contemplated his Heartbrother, while he talked quietly to Merdwin. Artereos's penchant for issuing orders and simply expecting others to follow them was infamous. He was a well-respected leader, and in truth, in universal matters, they looked to and expected him to lead, for none other was more insightful, canny, devious, seemingly omnipotent, dangerous, kind, ruthless, and usually wisely correct in his decisions, than Artereos of Cadwaellon. Generally, to go against him was to place a noose around one's neck, as most of them had learned, as they grew in knowledge under his tutelage.

Drakon remembered his time in Cadwaellon with Artereos as being a happy, almost carefree time, well, when he was not learning how to become a leader, a king. He looked back on it with nostalgia and fondness. He knew that he would also do as Artereos instructed, because in this, as in most things, he was quite confident that Artereos was, as usual, correct. He watched as his friend finished his conversation with Merdwin and turned to Tavyn.

Handing first Drakon and then Tavyn a glass of Wiccadian Port, he stopped by him as he handed him his glass, saying, "Tavyn, you will add your own knowledge to the mix, and be a great help, if you, too, are free to come. Besides, if your sons inherited any of your," Artereos stopped speaking and cleared his throat before continuing, "more interesting race related…proclivities, ah, needs, or abilities, they will need instruction on how to both restrain themselves and how to use them to their benefit."

Amusement crept into Tavyn's eyes, and he caught Drakon watching them and knew the thoughts going through his mind. Keeping his gaze on his port, he murmured, serenely, "Of course, Artereos. I would not dream of leaving them during their time of adjustment. Moreover, before you even ask, yes, I will be delighted to add my poor abilities to the hunt for the little Queens, as well as the guarding of Daniel, Lantash, Malek, and their respective mates. Of course, I will also be happy to train my sons in Vampesian warfare, sorcery, and, ah, proclivities, and become involved in the training of both the new Tok'Ra, and the New Elite Warriors of the Light of the All. Would there be anything else?"

Artereos's lips were twitching by the time Tavyn finished his recital of the many simultaneously on-going projects in which they were involved. Clamping down on the telltale sign of his appreciation of Tavyn's humor, he appeared to ponder that for a moment before saying, "well, actually, since you are offering, I could use some help with the new Katteri-enti recruits if some of them would happen to arrive. There will also be daily scrying sessions with Kataya and Nivar, so we will need another Master Mage."

Tavyn laughed aloud, as he admonished him, "Artereos, you are impossible and incorrigible. No one could manage to take part in all those projects." Thinking of the weeks ahead, he suddenly became serious and solemn, as he asked him, "Do you have ideas on how you are going to do any of this? It is a daunting task, Artereos."

Agreeing, Artereos told him, "I have a few ideas; however that is something we can delve into later. You and Kataya are very good at tactics and logistics, so I may bring the two of you into the decisions on the who, how, and when questions, if that would be acceptable to you?" It was Tavyn's turn to clamp down on lips wishing to curl in amusement. Artereos had asked him. He wondered how long it would last. Perhaps he would place a bet with himself later. Smiling up at his very dear friend, he answered him smoothly, "Why, of course, Carusawyn, I would be delirious with joy at the prospect of working on that project."

Artereos shook his head at Tavyn and surmised that changing the subject would probably be in his best interests at this point.

Decision made, he turned toward Drakon, declaring, "I know that Valynara will be pleased to see you and welcome you both. She has issued an open invitation to anyone involved in either of these endeavors. It was her suggestion, since, she said, we are working on finding Egeria's offspring, a project close to her heart, as well as giving her new Tok'Ra military training in which they are all eager to participate."

He refilled Drakon's glass before remarking, "The first time Darkyn mind-linked with Valynara, he asked about you. We forgot to tell you about that. Egeria left explicit instructions on how to accomplish things, you know. Everything from how the symbiotes were to blend with their Lifemates to what Darkyn was to tell Valynara."

Drakon looked surprised but extremely interested, so Artereos continued, saying, "She told him that he should tell Valynara that he was spawned singly, that his full name was Darkyn-Threnn, to ask her to remember the wars and legends of Elvenia, and Drakon-Thronn."

Artereos shook his head in unconcealed disgust, before telling him, "I believe that I could probably count on one hand the women who have forgotten you or your name. Unfortunately, she is one of them. She remembered the War, but your name brought nothing and no one to mind. It was not until they arrived in Avilion with Daniel that we found out about him, his name, and your name. Had Daniel not been so badly damaged, we would have arranged for Tavyn to bring you earlier; however, when they decided to call the Council of Power, we decided to wait until then to have Tavyn bring you. It was a legitimate request; Tavyn did not have to attempt to make up a reason."

Suddenly smiling at Drakon, he told him, "I started out discussing Valynara. Even though she had forgotten you Drakon, I believe seeing you will remind her of the years during the Wars when we were all together. She never knew you well, for she was often on Valdellon even then. You, Tavyn, I am sure she will remember at once. I do not believe I have _ever_ met a woman who has forgotten you or anything they knew about you."

"Valynara has been sequestered on Valdellon for many millennia now. Nevertheless, she is happy there with her mate, and she has done a great service for the Tok'Ra. She has had two sets of kits. One of her sons is with the Nox at the moment and one is with the Asgard. Her two daughters, when they are there, and her mate, help her to guard the Valdellon Temple of the Twilight Nights. There is Vashara, who is already here, and Varessa, who, along with her father, will be guarding the temple in her mother and sister's place."

"Ah, and Daniel's sister, Alessyndria, has arrived. She and Vashara are quite lovely, but I believe that Alessyndria does indeed, _walk amongst the roses, causing them to pale_. She is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, and I have seen many through the millennia."

"The only one I can think of that rivals her is Taesha, Kataya and Lantash's daughter. However, they are total opposites in coloring so they are a perfect foil for one another. You will have to hold onto your heart, Tavyn, for Taesha, Vashara, and Alessyndria are as charming as they are beautiful. However, I believe you are already quite, ah, _familiar_ with Alessyndria." He paused for a moment and the smile on his lips spoke of pleasant thoughts, but the laughter in his eyes indicated intense amusement. Glancing back at Tavyn, he added, "However, it is my opinion that Vashara may not stay available for much longer…if she has anything to say about it, and I do believe that she will succeed. It should be—interesting, but that is well away from the subject." Switching back to his original comments, he continued, "And then, there is Celestia. Now that she is back on active duty, she, also, will probably join the teams on Valdellon. You should have plenty to keep you occupied, over and above the hunt for the queens and the training of your sons." Then becoming quite serious, he asserted, "The last of those things, you will need to be there to do."

Tavyn agreed, quietly, obviously contemplating the upcoming events and what all they could entail. None of them really knew yet, but they all hoped that the scrying tonight would shed light on the future and its dangers. The thought of meeting his sons for the first time, though, was exciting, and he looked forward, not only to meeting them, but also to starting their training. If they were correct in their speculations about what would happen, then they would need to learn the ways of both the Furling Katteri-enti and the Vampesian Warrior.

Artereos spoke into the silence that had fallen and changed the subject. His tone, and mien were very solemn and his tone of voice was low as he expressed his suspicions, "I believe that we will discover that we will once again be fighting the Dark Mages. As I mentioned before, I believe that Kataya already knows this. She has not told me, but a question she put to Merdwin makes me suspect it. I sense that we will know for sure tonight. It is very probable that your experience in fighting them will be needed."

Both men looked at him, their faces calm but set. They understood what Artereos was saying, and they would be by his side, if it came to war with the Dark Mages, as they had always been. "I will be there, Artereos, rest assured," Drakon assured him

"As will I. If this is to be the next battle, then we shall enter it together." Tavyn agreed with his friends. "I must admit that I am looking forward to tonight's scrying. To have both Kataya and Nivar casting their net will be exciting. Having at least two other, though lesser, Wiccadian seers working with them could pull a great deal of power and that should lead to an excellent scrying assuming that there is anything there yet to see. We must hope we will see something, but if Nivar and Kataya cannot draw it into them, then no one would be able to at this point in time."

Merdwin agreed with them before saying, "There will actually be five to begin with, Tavyn. Taesha has arrived and she, too, will be casting, drawing, and scrying. There is every chance that Lanwin will arrive as well, and he is showing his mother and grandmother's abilities. The message I received from him indicated that he would be bringing another Wiccadian seer, one who is also a Master Mage, and with whom he has been working recently. He sounded rather excited, so I believe that whoever he is bringing with him, while being a surprise to us, will be welcomed among us. If they do arrive, that will make seven Wiccadian seers. We have not seen that many scry at one time for several millennia. It will indeed be exciting."

"I will stand with the least experienced; that is Samantha. Artereos will stand with Taesha, since she has arrived. Her powers in Nature and her abilities as a Seeress are just beginning to blossom, so she is still very young and new to scrying, although she has had more formal training than Samantha has. She holds very little darkness within her, though, and that will call for a very adept Mage so that they may counteract that deficit," Merdwin frowned as he considered that particular problem. It was not an unusual one with a young seer as few have touched or been touched by true darkness, when they are just beginning their training. Only after they have studied the darker arts and come in contact with it a few times did their aura take on the shading that helped to shield them against detection when they scryed. Merdwin shook himself free of the reverie he had fallen into and returned to the information he was imparting to those who must deal with the circumstances he was detailing.

He began to convey what they needed to know, "That will leave Gwynnivar, Kataya, and Gwennetha unprotected. Merdwain should arrive before the scrying, so he will take one of them. We would like for you and Tavyn to each protect one as well, if that would be acceptable to you," Merdwin's voice reminded them once again of the dangers of what they would be attempting.

"Of the three of you, Dwain would probably be best placed with Gwynnivar, since she and Kataya have the best chances of protecting themselves, but that will be up to you. Dwain has stood with his mother before, and although he is a very accomplished Mage, still, I believe he would be better with Nivar tonight."

"I believe that Nivar is the strongest in her own right, although she made a point to inform me that Kataya is her equal in all ways now. Tavyn, you and Drakon must decide between you, who will stand with each of them. As I said, between Kataya and Nivar there is little difference in skill. Gwennetha, though gaining, is still young and inexperienced when faced with true evil, although she is not as untouched as Taesha, so I believe this will be a valuable lesson for all of our young seers. I fully expect that they will encounter a very dark and malevolent evil tonight. It will not hurt them to bring some darkness into their auras, for not only is it necessary to help cloak them, but without it their judgment will never fully develop."

Drakon-Thronn frowned. "If Merdwain does not mind taking on his grandmother's power, then I will take Gwennetha. I do not believe that I should attempt to protect my new daughter, Artereos. Not this time." He looked to his friend. "If that is acceptable to you, Tavyn?"

He nodded. "It is. Kataya and I have been lightly bound Heartmates on and off for millennia, as you all know, and since (if we are correct in our speculation) Gwennetha is now my daughter, I should probably not stand with her, at least not this first time, any more than you should stand with Kataya."

He continued after a short contemplative pause, "I will enjoy working with Kataya again. It has been many years since we worked toward a goal together. I believe it was during the Sixth, in fact, many years ago. By now, if she has kept up with her studies, I would suspect she is a very powerful Seeress and Enchantress. Her abilities as the Dragon of the Fire alone must be truly immense."

"I believe you are correct, Tavyn. I remember that, as well. Without you and your forces pairing with Merdwin and Kataya, it could very well have not gone so well for us," Drakon reminded him.

"Yes. It is too bad that the Dark Mage Lords disappeared before we could capture them," Tavyn replied.

"We may have another chance at them in the not too distant future." Artereos said it calmly, but there was that in his voice which made one feel a deep foreboding. His voice was calm, but that did not mean that what he was saying did not affect him deeply. They heard the note of implacability under that sereneness. This was not a game, and it could begin sooner rather than later.

Tavyn nodded before asking, "Have Seers from any of the others arrived? Will Aleirya be here or did she send someone?"

Merdwin answered, as he knew that Artereos was not present when they arrived, "She sent Kraiydon and Wynara to represent the Faeryll. He is a Master Ward Weaver and Mage. She is a Master Ward Weaver and Seer. Aleirya is expecting another child and her mate becomes very anxious if she leaves her realm. He is very protective of her when she is enceinte, if you remember which I am sure you do."

"Several others have arrived as well. Arador, and Akessia, have arrived from Aeria. As you are no doubt aware, Akessia is a very strong seer and Arador is a Master Mage. I was very glad to see them for they are a very strong pair and have always worked well together. Did you bring Dravynisa, Tavyn? If so, do we need to find a Mage for her?"

"I did. However, I also brought her mate, Freyvon who is a powerful Mage in his own right. She works better with him than with any other."

"I, too, brought one of our best seers, Merdwin," Drakon answered before Merdwin could ask. "Azasanni is an excellent seer; perhaps you remember her, and her Mage, Arasond. When they discovered that there was a Council of Power tonight, I do not think I could have kept them from coming. Particularly when they found out how many Wiccadian Priestesses would be scrying. That there may also be two Wiccadian Priests will be an added bonus. Do you remember them, Artereos? I am sure you were here at that particular scrying."

"Yes, I believe I do remember her. She was a very young seer at the time and completely in awe of the others. She had only begun her training when we met," Artereos responded to his question.

Drakon nodded. "She has become quite powerful as has Arasond. They are both looking forward to this evening's scrying. I do not think I have seen either of them this excited since the last time I brought them here for a small scrying."

"Yes, I imagine she is quite powerful by now for it was obvious then that she had a very great ability. Arasond, also, if I am remembering the right man, and I do believe I am."

"He was with her then as well, Artereos, so I imagine you do remember him." He frowned. "Artereos, did you not say earlier that Dayillon, er, Daniel, was becoming a very adept Enchanter before his last, er, adventure?"

"Yes, in fact, he had become a very adept Mage; he earned his title of Enchanter many millennia ago and his title of Sorcerer not many centuries later. He then began his study with Merdwin and gained his title of Mage shortly thereafter. However, he has not regained all of his memories, and therefore, he has not regained all of his abilities. I imagine that his blending with Darkyn will bring more of his memories to the fore. He does have memories suddenly emerge, so I am hopeful that this will jolt that part of his memory into action. Had he regained his abilities, he could have stood with Kataya." Shrugging, to indicate his feelings of inevitability, he continued, saying, "There is no sense repining, for he will remember when he remembers and not before." Artereos gave a crooked smile and another shrug. He would not force Daniel's memories. They would come naturally or not at all.

Drakon agreed, "I agree that would probably be for the best."

As each of them considered their own thoughts, Tavyn broke the lull in the conversation, asking, "What about the Gryfellyn? Are Fellynsia and Faradore coming or will they send their seers?" Tavyn asked having suddenly remembered them.

"Fellynsia and Faradore are in negotiations with a world that wishes to join them as a clan world, so they cannot come; however, they sent Fellyn's Second in Command, _Kantara_ _of Kilarken,_ and two other representatives. There is a chance that her sons,_ Fellyneron and Kerradore,_ will arrive; although, she was not sure she could contact them in time. If she does, then they will arrive as soon as they can," Merdwin answered promptly. "I have not seen the sons in a very long time, but they are very adept Warriors, Seers, and Mages themselves, so it would be nice to have them. As you know, as Seers, they are second only to the Wiccadians. Her daughters are attending the negotiations, as they have inherited her ability to tell truth from lies. They are also excellent Witches, Seers, and Warriors."

Tavyn nodded saying, "I have not seen any of them for a very long time. I do hope they make it. That would be enjoyable. We have had some interesting, ah, adventures together…although, it was long ago now." He smiled, but it was obviously at something he was remembering and was not willing to share.

"So, is there anything else we should know tonight before the scrying?" Drakon inquired of them.

Merdwin responded, telling him, "Neither Darkyn nor Daniel know that you will be here. As far as Darkyn is aware, we have no idea who his father is, so it will be a complete surprise. Daniel, however, is very astute as you know; that has not changed, and he could very well add your names, your Elvenian markings, and your coloring and Darkyn's together and come up with the correct sum. We shall know about that later, too, I would expect."

As he finished speaking, Merdwin slid to his feet from where he was sitting on the edge of Artereos's desk. He stretched before rolling his shoulders and saying, "I believe that if we have completed what we can for the present that I should go prepare for the Council of Power. I imagine we should all think to do so actually."

He turned to Artereos, but he forestalled him saying, "I agree, Merdwin. We passed the important information to the people it will touch the most. For now, let us all go to our chambers, relax, and prepare for this evening."

Agreeing, the four men stood and walked to the door in a companionable silence. None of them knew what the evening would bring, but whatever it was, they would face it together as they always had, and, they hoped, always would.

Merdwin and Artereos looked back into the room just before they closed the two magnificent library doors. Both men felt the shadow that was beginning to gather beyond their world. It would come and attempt to enter here tonight. This much energy and power collected in one place was sure to attract it no matter how well they shielded and contained it. Tonight there would be a massive amount of energy generated, called, manipulated, and focused in one place, a place called Avilion. Unfortunately, they and Avilion could only contain and control so much power before it began to spill into the universe, a beacon to all that was evil.

Jaws set and tense, they turned to face forward. It was time to prepare. Tonight's event could be extremely dangerous to the seers involved. It was particularly hazardous for the younger ones, if their Mages were not watching carefully and protecting them fully.

They must be at their best. It was the only way to protect those that would be stepping into the gathering shadows and darkness with their minds and essences. They deserved that their protectors be in their very best condition with more than enough energy to spare. They would not let it harm anyone; not tonight, not ever, not as long as they—and Avilion—stood.

TBC


	15. The Gathering Ch 14 LOTQ

_**Chapter Fourteen Summary: **__As she readies to enter the Ritual Chamber, Sam becomes ever more nervous, until Artereos and Merdwin reassure her. Her nerves slowly calm, and she finds herself pondering what she knows and doesn't know about the "others" who are attending the Council of Power. She discovers that Artereos and Merdwin are keeping information from Daniel and Darkyn pertaining to their parentages and convinces them that it's not a good idea to simply spring the information on them, without warning them before they introduce them. As the time for the Council of Power to commence nears, she meets an "other" who turns out to be very important to her and her mates. New information seems to be the order of the day. _

_**Treshera Mya**__ – Vampesian Term meaning My Treasure._

_**Amat Wyn – **__My Love_

_**Coeurawyn – **__My Heart_

_**Caruswyn – **__Dear One, Dearest One_

_**Carusawyn – **__My Dear One, My Dearest One_

"_**Italics" **__– Symbiote-Host, Internal, or Telepathic Communication_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**The Gathering **_

* * *

As Sam and Merdwin stood in the immense hall near the huge wooden doors that led into the Ritual Chamber, she took another fast deep breath and realized that, if she didn't calm down, she was going to hyperventilate. She had to relax; she knew she did, but she just didn't seem to be able to accomplish it, no matter what method she tried. Goddess, she couldn't do this. She couldn't; she _could not_.

"_Samantha, my dear daughter, be calm within your center. Remember that you have Merdwin behind you, as your protection and your anchor. You could ask for no one better. You know that he is the foremost Master Mage in the Universe. Allow that knowledge to grow within your mind; then, take comfort and gain confidence from those facts. You have nothing at all to fear. Merdwin will allow no evil to harm you, nor will he allow you to make any mistakes, of any kind, I promise you,_" Artereos spoke softly into her mind, as he laid his hand on her shoulder. She felt her tension ease, as the peace of his touch immediately calmed her. He smiled at her serenely, as he gave her a look that spoke of his every confidence in her abilities. He pressed her shoulder tenderly, sending both his love and his serenity into her center, before he moved on into the Ritual Chamber. He did not allow her time to thank him. He never did.

Merdwin smiled at her and took her hand in his. "This is the Pre-Council Gathering. It is almost time to begin the Council of Power, and this is merely The Gathering before it commences. There is no special significance to it. We are simply awaiting everyone's arrival. Look on it as the time, during which one socializes, prior to the meal at a dinner party. People gather as they await all of the guests. They share greetings with those they have not seen recently. Introductions take place between those who do not know one another. The guests catch up on and with friends long unseen. They discuss everything from business, too the weather, too their children. Gossip is the main pre-dinner hors d'œuvre, of course, and at times, startling revelations take place between friends and allies. When the host, or in this case hostesses, are quite sure that everyone who is expected to attend has arrived, The Gathering ends and the meal begins," Merdwin explained in a matter of fact and yet somehow soothing manner. Raising her hand, their fingers still entwined, he kissed her fingers gently, assuring her, "There truly is nothing to fear, nor is there anything about which to become nervous."

Somewhat more briskly, he encouraged her, "Come, Samantha, you will enter the Ritual Chamber with me at your side, and we will observe those who have already arrived there. We will greet those we meet, as we walk toward the mirror, and I will introduce you to anyone you do not already know, which I realize may be several. I have known them all for centuries," he frowned, before adding, "except, perhaps, any very young or very new Seers, Seeresses, and their Enchanters; however, they will be accompanied by their mentor(s), and there is no doubt but that I will know _them_ quite well. Please, believe me, _Carusawyn_, they are all very likable, so you can be quite sure that you will enjoy this time of greetings, I promise you." He sent her one of his warmest smiles, and she found herself smiling back.

She realized that by putting the situation into a context she understood well, he had calmed her a great deal. He had also taken her mind away from the actual scrying, and that also helped to calm her. "Thank you, Merdwin. Somehow, you and Artereos always know how to find the right words that will do the most good. I do appreciate it, and I apologize for allowing myself to get so nervous in the first place. It's not as if I won't know anyone at all."

She added, her tone quite serious, "I believe, too, that it may be because this is my first Council of Power…along with the fact that I have so little actual training. All of my scrying, up until now, has been in Kataya's small mirror with her guiding me. However, regardless of the reason, I feel better now, so thank you," her voice reflected the beginnings of the confidence and calmness she was starting to garner, as she offered her appreciation.

"You are quite welcome, _Caruswyn_." Even though she was calming, he continued to soothe her, as they entered the Chamber, "You will take your place beside the mirror between your mother and your sister. We will be covering the western point. Kataya will be on the south, Nivar on the north, Gwennetha on the east. We will place Taesha next to us on the point of the setting sun. Those are the salient points on the mirror. The other Seers and Seeresses will leave those points for the Wiccadian adepts, and they will each choose some other point to cover."

He paused slightly, and it was obvious that he was considering something he deemed rather important. She knew the moment he made the decision to tell her. He stated quietly, "Remember, Sam, I will be with you and monitoring you constantly, without pause. I will not be distracted from you, or the environment in which you find yourself. I will always know exactly where you are, how deep within the Mysts you have ventured, how well you are shielding, and, most important of all, whether or not a darkness is attempting to contact or enter your mind. I will allow nothing to harm you or your babes. _Nothing, _Samantha, I promise you. Know that I am surrounding and protecting you at all times, remain relaxed, and allow yourself to seek within the Mysts when the time comes."

They reached and came to a stop next to the western point of the mirror. Suddenly, Merdwin's seriousness dropped from him, as he encouraged her, "Until then, forget about what is to come, thoroughly enjoy talking to the people you know, and meeting those you do not. The Gathering is generally a very convivial and pleasant time. Allow yourself to be delighted and amused."

"All right, Merdwin. I'll do my best," she answered, much calmed between Merdwin's assurances and Artereos's confidence and belief in her. Her litany changed, now being, I can do this. I can; I _can_.

"You will do fine, _Carusawyn_. I have every confidence in you and in your abilities, for even as untrained as they are, they are still quite strong. As I promised, I will not allow you to go too far or delve too deeply."

Sam nodded her head, saying, "I believe you, Merdwin, it is just so—well—different than anything I've done before. I'm sure that once we actually start, I'll be okay." She shrugged, and gave him a wry smile, adding, "I have to get used to doing these things sometime; it might as well be now."

As Merdwin squeezed her hand gently and gave her an encouraging look, she took a deep breath and felt herself relax a little more. In fact, she relaxed enough that she began to look around her with growing interest. Then she swallowed hard. Many of the seers were not wearing cloaks. No one even seemed to notice that there were men and women walking around that appeared almost naked. Thank the Goddess; she still had her cloak on. Looking down at the mirror, she swallowed again. As soon as they took her cloak, she would be standing with Merdwin behind her, but her chest would be quite visible. "_Oh, boy. Forget it, Sam; pretend there is no one here. You are in here alone. No one will be looking at you." _She murmured to herself, forgetting that Merdwin was standing next to her.

"Actually, Samantha, you are quite correct. No one will be looking at your body; not in the way in which you are afraid someone will look at you. The body is nothing but a conduit during a scrying. Even those not scrying will become caught up in the intensity and excitement; they will be totally unaware of anything other than the force and power as it pulses around and through them. You will lose yourself to it, as will the others, and the fact that you can see their body will not even enter your mind because you will not see them in that way. I am sure that both Gwynnivar and Kataya explained this to you, and I am now adding my words to theirs. You have trusted us thus far, and we have never lied to you. We would not do so now, any more than we have at any other time, I assure you."

"Also, there will be enough seers that you may not even be visible, except to those around the mirror, and they will be looking into it and the vision they are scrying, not at you, I assure you. Please, try to relax. I realize this is probably uncomfortable for you, and if we did not have to be so closely in touch I would allow you to wear something else, but this time, it would be much too dangerous. It is imperative that I be able to feel every tug, push, and pull on your mind and consciousness in order to protect you. We _must_ do it this way, _Carusawyn_."

Sam nodded, realizing that he was correct. This was not a game they were playing. Every seer here would be interested in one thing only; they would be interested in whatever they could see within the Mysts in the mirror. She frowned wondering when they decided to use the mirror instead of water or mercury. Thought was to ask; "Merdwin, I thought we were using the big cauldron and a liquid medium. Why did they change it?"

Merdwin shook his head. "I do not know, Sam. Both Nivar and Kat are very skilled, though, and if they both had the urge to use the mirror instead of liquid, they would not ignore that. The mirror of the Mysts has been in your family for millennia, and Nivar and Kataya are very attuned to it. It will _talk_ to them, pulling them to it, if they are not standing near it, if the message is important enough. I believe that both of them received messages from it about an hour ago."

Sam looked startled. "They both left my chambers, where we were all gathered, about an hour ago. That must have been when they heard it because they both went into a trance-like state and then excused themselves. They weren't gone long but they seemed very relaxed when they came back."

Merdwin nodded, saying, "Before that, it was their intention to use mercury. You would have been more comfortable with that, for the cauldron would have covered more of you. I believe that is why they decided to use it to begin with instead of the mirror, which is generally their first choice if it is available to them. That they changed it knowing how concerned they were for you, tells you that the message they received was a strong one. They would not have taken the chance that you would be embarrassed, if they could avoid it, I assure you."

Sam nodded, "I agree, Merdwin, and if I had known they were doing it only for me, I would have told them not to. I have to become used to these things. Granted, this big an audience is something I would have preferred to skip, but as you say, there will be many people around me, and you will be behind me. I'll be fine once I get started. I promise I will do my best to be, at any rate, and I suspect that you are very probably right; once I'm caught up in what is happening my semi-nakedness will fade from my mind."

He smiled at her. "The priestess that will take your cloak will have strict instructions to return it immediately, as soon as you finish, and I will remain behind you until you are no longer able to continue or are no longer seeing anything new. As soon as I detect either condition, I will remove you from the scrying. Do not look so surprised, _Caruswyn_; it is part of the Mage or Enchanter's responsibility to be so attuned to his or her Seer or Seeress that they feel every pull, every new image, every step they take deeper into the Mysts, and know when to disengage them from the source. Often, especially a young and untrained Seeress can become almost hypnotized by the Mysts, and therefore, not be aware of how it is affecting them. That is why it is imperative that a Seeress such as you has as strong a Mage or Enchanter as they can find," he sent her an amused look and a wry smile, before declaring, "Which you do. I will keep you safe, Samantha; I give you my word. And I will see to it that you are covered before we leave the mirror's edge."

Sam felt herself blush and shook her head at herself. She grinned at Merdwin. "Thank you, Merdwin. I appreciate it very much and I have no doubts at all about your ability to safeguard the babes and me. I know you won't allow anything to harm any of us, so know that I trust you implicitly. I also believe you will do your best to see to it that I am not embarrassed, even though you do find it strange that I am."

He chuckled softly. "You are most welcome, Samantha. All of us are aware that our ways are very alien to you still, regardless how much of your soul is Furling. We are aware of how uncomfortable this will make you. In fact, Gwynnivar and Kataya considered taking you out of the scrying, once they realized that they needed to use the mirror." He coughed slightly and gave her a somewhat lopsided smile, before confessing, "I am afraid you must blame me for stopping them from releasing you. I feel it is very important that you take part in this. You have a great deal of untapped power within you yet, and it will never be tapped into if we do not attempt to reach it, bring it forward, and train it."

After giving his words a little thought, she replied, quietly, "You're right, of course. I'm glad you won't let them coddle me, Mer. I appreciate it. I may be uncomfortable, but not doing it this time would only make it harder the next time." She frowned as she considered taking herself out of the scrying. Shaking her head, she murmured, "I want to do this. I _need_ to do this. Thank you for taking that course of action. I really do appreciate it."

"You are quite welcome, Samantha. Ah, there are your mates and mine, along with Jack, Teal'c, and Vashara. They seem to be very interested in what is happening, even if Jack does appear a little, ah, uncomfortable. I would guess it is because of the," he intoned solemnly, "almost unclothed male and female bodies." He then reverted to his normal tone of voice, adding, "Although, I have noted that for all that Jack attempts to project an aura of wide experience, disinterest, and even boredom, he is sometimes caught off guard, and thus left not knowing how to respond in many circumstances and situations. In a military situation, his confidence in himself is deep and warranted, for he is an excellent soldier and leader, but outside of that, he often feels at a loss as to what to do or, as I am sure you have noticed, what to say. Which leads him to, as the Tau'ri say, 'put his foot in his mouth'. I must admit that I have often believed that he has inserted both of his feet. Luckily, Teal'c is often there to soften whatever quagmire into which he may have stumbled."

Changing the subject somewhat he continued, "However, that aside, I have also observed that he is often, er, tongue-tied and rather awkward when he is around Vashara. My impressions about them are that they will probably have an affaire and then become mates. In fact, both Artereos and I have received indications that they will become mates, but that it will be an interesting courtship. We both feel sure of that, as well. We believe that Vashara is already aware of his importance to her, for she is approaching him with far more forbearance and patience than she normally would, if he was only someone who could become a bedmate. Time will tell, of course; however, Artereos is of the opinion that she is the perfect mate for him. They are both Warriors, and even though she has seen relatively little battle recently, she is very adept at waging war. She will leave Valdellon to work and fight alongside him. It will eventually all work out well."

Sam stared at him, with a very stunned, wide-eyed look, and then completely ignoring his comments about the Colonel's personality for the time being, she proceeded to what she considered the more important situation. "But if Vashara leaves, who will help Valynara protect Valdellon? I guess I just always assumed that Val's daughters would remain after they mated and they and their mates would continue to protect it. What will Val do without them?"

"Do not be concerned about Egeria's Heart-home, Samantha. There will be enough Tok'Ra remaining on Valdellon to assist Valynara with its protection, should she ever need it, which I must tell you is very unlikely, and she will also have her Cal, who is a very adept Warrior, too. She has often wondered if her children would ever find their mates; at least, that is what she indicated once in a conversation we were having about the defenses of Valdellon. That was when we decided she needed more than her light battle cruiser. We have enlarged her fleet significantly now, actually. She is not concerned about Valdellon's safety and nor are Artereos or I. Valynara and Cal are more than capable of defending it, and should an entire Goa'uld fleet attack for some reason, there are a multitude of personal fleets guarding other worlds that would immediately come to her aid, as would Artereos and his closest Heartbrothers, all of which are extremely skilled in the art of war. They are the best of the best, _Caruswyn_, I assure you. No, you need have no concern for Egeria's Legacy, Samantha."

Giving his words due consideration, she decided he was correct, as usual. Then the reason they were discussing the defense of Valdellon stood out starkly in her mind, and Sam's startled gaze briefly flew to his, before she turned to look at her Commanding Officer. She watched him quite closely, before turning back to Merdwin and saying, "You know, I believe you are right. He keeps looking at her whenever she isn't looking at him. But, he doesn't know that he is starting to fall in love with her, does he? He's only aware of being uncomfortable around her, and he can't figure out why, since she has spent so much time with him and put up with all of his grumpy whining."

"No, I do not believe he is yet aware, Samantha. It will take time for their bond to grow. Jack O'Neill has many fine qualities; however, he does not realize that he is something of a…well, let us simply say that he does not understand races that are other than humanoid, or for that matter, many that _are_ humanoid, but _different_. Therefore, he fails to appreciate them. It will take time for his eyes to open and begin to see beyond the people of Earth, but they will. Moreover, when that occurs he will also realize that he loves her and needs her in his life. It will be a very good match."

Sam agreed but snorted delicately, before speaking her mind, "I think the polite words you were looking for are prejudiced and intolerant, although I believe that he has accepted that there are _some _Tok'Ra who aren't so bad. Unfortunately, he continues to believe that many of them are no better than the Goa'uld. From what you have said, I get the impression that will change through Vashara. I'm glad because as you say, he has some wonderful qualities. I think that when he learns to be more accepting, he will gain some of the personal confidence that he lacks and his feet will remain out of his mouth more often."

Merdwin nodded his agreement, before changing the direction of the conversation, "I agree, and though I find it interesting to contemplate, I should return to my comment's original direction. I meant to tell you that Vashara will join the outer ring to pull energy and that the outer ring will also be an extra layer of concealment for you."

"That's right, Mer, I had completely forgotten about that." With that thought, she relaxed even more and, having lost sight of her mates while she and Merdwin talked, she began to look around her with more curiosity than she previously felt. As she took more notice of her surroundings, she realized that there were a great many people here. Far more than she expected, although she knew she should not be surprised. She managed to find out from Gerwynt that there were almost no Seers or Seeresses, within the First Five Races or their Clan Worlds, who would miss a scrying by this many Wiccadian Seeresses. He told her that even if it was only Kataya and Gwynnivar, there would still be a great many who would attempt to attend. Even if they had previous plans, if at all possible, they would change them in order to be here and take part in the Council. Only something very important would keep a Seer or Seeress away from Avilion on a night like this. Those who could not attend because of previous commitments, which they were unable to change for whatever reason, would lament their inability to take part in the proceedings for years, decades, and even centuries. Gerwynt had been very specific. A scrying of the foremost Seeress in the known worlds, and her daughter, who rumor declared had abilities that rivaled her mother's skills, was something that one simply did _not_ miss, if at all possible. Add to that the fact that there would be, at a minimum, three other Wiccadian Seers and Seeresses and you had an event that it was imperative to attend.

She frowned as she remembered that he had asked her if she aware that the All sometimes used the Mirror of the Mysts in order to use Gwynnivar and Kataya, and occasionally other Seers and Seeresses, as Oracles? No, she hadn't been aware, but she was now. She shivered at the thought, wondering what it would be like. Did the All take possession of your body? Your voice? She should have questioned Kat or Nivar but, at the time, it was a lesser question compared to the others she had, so she pushed it to the bottom of the list. It would be a surprise, then. She could do this. She could.

She steered her thoughts in another direction. She was very anxious to meet members of the First Five Races. After hearing the phrase from one of the servants, she finally remembered to ask Gwennetha about it. It seemed that in the beginning or Myst-time, the All gave life to the First Five Races. The Furling were the First-born of the All, then later, it brought forth the _Elvenian,_ the _Vampesian,_ the _Faeryll,_ and the _Gryfellyn_. She also knew that they each had "_Clan Worlds"_…worlds that either were related to them in some way, or were under their protection.

So far, the only one she had actually seen that she knew for sure which race they were was the _Aerieans,_ and then only because she knew they had wings and the ones she saw did not have them folded away. Gwennetha told her that the Aerieans and the Gryfellyn were the only two races with large wingspans. Therefore, since the Gryfellyn were a fair-haired, fair-winged race, she was sure that they were Aerieans because they were dark haired and their wings were dark, as well.

Of course, the Faeryll had wings, too, but according to Gwennetha, their wingspans were much smaller by comparison. The Gryfellyn and the Aerieans were long distance flyers, whereas the Faeryll were more short distance flyers. They tended to flit from place to place. Unfortunately, before she could ask Gwennetha any more questions, Gerwynt arrived with a message that they needed Gwennetha to take care of a minor crisis, as Kataya and Gwynnivar were dealing with other problems. Gerwynt, too, was too busy to chat, which was too bad because he was a font of information, as she found out earlier when she questioned him. Therefore, she couldn't find out any more about any of the "others". She wished she had at least a little bit of information about them, but she didn't; however, she suddenly realized, maybe she had something better…she had Merdwin here with her, and he knew them all. She could learn about those others from him.

As her eyes eagerly swept the room, anxious to find someone that appeared to be "other", they came to rest on a very tall, muscular, yet slender, man. His hair was long and very black, with swathes of silver, making a very striking statement. Evidently feeling her gaze, he turned and pinned her with his eyes. She could not move; she wasn't sure she could breathe, either. She tried to draw breath and found that she had no trouble at all doing so, which seemed odd considering how she felt. Dear Goddess, who was he? He was absolutely stunning. Fascinating. Enthralling. Gorgeous. She hoped her mouth wasn't hanging open, and she wasn't drooling. "Mer—" she coughed slightly, and cleared her throat to loosen it up before she tried again, 'Merdwin, who is that man over there? The tall slender one with the um, rather long black and, er, silver hair."

She heard Merdwin chuckle softly before he replied, "He is striking, is he not? That is Tavyn. He is the Prince of Vampesia, often called the Silver Prince, and an expert in the arcane arts. He is the leader of the Vampesians, and a powerful Enchanter and Warlock, in other words, a Master Mage. He is also a very dangerous Warrior, as well as being a very charismatic and interesting man." He glanced at her and gave her a broad smile before informing her, "He is also something that you have not yet met, unless I am much mistaken." Seeing that he had her full, complete attention, he told her quietly, "He is a true shape-shifter, Samantha."

Before she could question him further, he shrugged and explained more about him, stating, "I suspect you will like him. He is charming, fascinating, seductive, courageous, enormously intelligent, and extremely dangerous. I do not think I have _ever_ met a woman, and very few men, actually, who did not like him or failed to find him to be a pleasant and entertaining companion. Moreover, if I am honest, and as you are aware, I have always been so with you, then I must admit that he deserves the accolades and admiration that he receives. People like him because he is a very likable person with very likable manners and ways. He is an immensely compassionate man and a very good listener, though not many know that about him. He makes an excellent and loyal friend and from what I have been told by many women, he is also a wonderfully ardent, extremely talented lover who is near to inexhaustible."

Sam stared at Merdwin, as she absorbed his quickly given mini bio, before she nodded, murmuring, "The Third-born race of the All. Nivar was speaking about them earlier. I found a story about the Sixth Elvinsten'ien War that I thought was interesting, and I asked her about it. She didn't say anything about them as a race, though, as we needed to talk about some other things and, when we finished, I forgot to ask more about them. By shape-shifter, do mean he can actually take other forms?"

"Yes, he can." He did not give her time to ask; however, knowing it would probably be her next question, he named several of his other forms, "He is capable of becoming a wolf, an eagle, a horse, a hart, and a unicorn, just to name a few. It is a trait of their race, and all Vampesians can change into other forms, but very few can change into as many as Tavyn, and his sister, Athale. They are both capable of using many forms; many more than the ones I named to you, but those are the ones he uses most often. They can change into enough different forms that I have forgotten quite a few of them. I doubt that he uses some of them much. He also has a few forms that no one is aware he can change into, and he uses them for infiltrating the enemy, something he is very adept at doing. He becomes a very beautiful unicorn, for he is black with a gleaming silver horn, mane, tail, and four silver hooves. Athale, his sister, is an excellent Warrior and shifter, and she, too, has forms that no one knows she can change into. It makes both of them very valuable Warriors when you need a group infiltrated. His sister could not be here tonight; however, I feel sure that you will meet her before long."

Sam nodded, a little dazed by the revelations, but looking forward very much to meeting both him and his sister.

Sensing Sam's desire to get to know him, Merdwin lifted his hand imperiously and gestured to the man to come to them. Sam looked back at him and was surprised to see a truly amused look on the man's face, as he excused himself to the person he was talking to and sauntered, there was no other word to describe his walk, over to them.

As he reached them, one of his beautifully arched black and silver brows rose toward his hairline. Taking her hand and bowing over it, he kissed the inside of her wrist softly. It felt delicious and Sam shivered in reaction to it. Standing back upright, he looked at her again, and asked, "And you are, _Treshera Mya?" _

Sam smiled at him as Merdwin introduced them, saying, "Tavyn, I wish to introduce you to Gwynnivar and Llancellon's daughter, Samantha." He paused for a moment and it was very obvious that something about the introduction was entertaining him. Before she could figure out what put the laughter in his eyes, he concluded by saying, "Martouf and Lantash of the Tok'Ra are her Soulmates."

"Samantha, this hardened reprobate is Tavyn, Prince of Vampesia. You may feel free to ignore him any time, and as much and often as you wish."

He laughed at Merdwin's disparaging statement before turning back to Sam. She smiled at him as she realized that the smile he was now sending her was not only enchanting, but completely without guile or seduction. "I am very pleased to meet you, Samantha. I have heard a great deal about you, and it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

"I'm afraid I can't return the compliment, as this is the first I've heard of you, outside of a history book I happened to pick up, but I can honestly say that I am very pleased to meet you, too."

He inclined his head to her in acceptance of her comment, before replying, "I understand this will be your first Council of Power. It is a fascinating occurrence, and it has been a long time since we held a major Council of Power. While there have been minor scryings, when they were needed, they rarely involved all of the Five Races or their clan worlds. A major Council of Power brings many of our greatest Seers and Seeresses to it, more especially if there will be a highly talented Wiccadian or Gryfellyn directing it." He paused briefly, before inquiring, "Are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I've never used this mirror before," she said as she waved her hand toward it. Merdwin grasped her hand and pulled it back as the Mysts began to swirl.

Sam gasped and stepped back. She looked at him, wide-eyed. "Did I do that?" She gasped.

"Yes, Samantha, you did. Let us step back slightly. There. Now I can release you without being concerned that you might start the proceedings before it is time to begin." Merdwin chuckled and squeezed her hand gently to reassure her that there was no harm done.

"It is obvious that you have inherited your mother's abilities," Tavyn told her quietly. "I look forward to hearing what you think of the Council of Power after it is over, and we have discussed the findings."

"Kataya and Nivar both believe that I have inherited her abilities, too. I have to admit that it seems likely, since I can see things in the smaller mirror."

"There is no doubt whatsoever, Tav. Sam definitely has the power and the ability. I believe that once she is trained she will be a Seeress of much power."

Before Tavyn could respond to his statement, a commotion at the door had them turning to see what was going on. Sam's eyes rounded. Were there any people in these races that were anything other than heart-stoppingly gorgeous or stunning? This man looked familiar, though, and Sam would have sworn that she had met him before.

Her eyes grew wider as she watched the man move directly to Kataya, pick her up, swing her around, and then kiss her on both cheeks before going down on one knee and kissing her hand as well, before she pulled him back up and into another hug. When he smiled, recognition dawned. She turned to Merdwin, but before she could say anything, he asserted, "I do not believe I could dispute paternity, Samantha, of that I am very much aware."

She laughed at him, but said. "He is very like you, Merdwin, and you are right; there is no way that you could deny paternity."

Tavyn snorted quietly, "As if he would. I do not think there is anything in any part of the universe that Merdwin is prouder of than his son and his daughter; however, I believe he has just cause to be. His son is a truly remarkable person as is his lovely daughter. Someday Merdwain will rival his father in the arcane arts, much as Gwennetha will rival her mother."

She smiled after a moment or two of studying Merdwin as he watched his son chat with his mother. Her eyes softened as she realized that his eyes shone with the same love and pride when they looked at his son that shone in them when he watched his daughter, Gwennetha. "I thought he was with the ancients, Merdwin. Has he decided to return to you?"

Merdwin shook his head, but also shrugged. "No, I, er, _requested_ his attendance during the scrying. We need another strong enchanter, and he is quite proficient even at his young age. Whether or not he will remain with us is yet to be seen; however, I have reason to believe that he might well do so." Again, the pride he felt in his son shone in his eyes.

"Oh. Who will be standing with whom, then, Mer? Who will be with Kataya, Nivar, Taesha, and Gwennetha?"

"I believe that he will be standing with his Grandmother. That is what we decided, is it not, Tav?" Merdwin asked, checking to be sure that Tavyn and Drakon were still satisfied with the original pairings.

"I believe it is. I am to take Kataya, you are to take Samantha, 'Dwain is to take Nivar, Artereos is to stand with Taesha, and Drakon will pair with Gwennetha."

Sam quickly turned from watching 'Dwain and Kataya to look at the two men. "Drakon as in _Drakon-Thronn_? Is he here? Merdwin, who is he? Is he Darkyn's father?"

Merdwin blinked at Sam for a moment, as she shot question after question at him, but then realized that they should not have surprised him. No doubt, if Darkyn and Daniel heard his name, they, too, would come up with the correct sum, especially since Darkyn was aware of the name. He frowned in thought. It could be that Drakon's name alone would not bring him to the correct connections, as Darkyn was aware of it, and yet had not connected the two of them; however, all they would have to do was see him. The blue markings were quite prominent, and Daniel's nimble mind would span the distance in one leap. Well, they must hope that would not happen before they completed the scrying. "Yes, Sam, he is, but we have not told Darkyn and Daniel yet. We thought it best to wait until after the scrying. Daniel's soul's parents are here as well, and they, too, are waiting until after the scrying is completed."

"I see." She shrugged. "I don't see why it would matter unless they were participating but, since they aren't, it shouldn't have made any difference other than they would want it to end so they can meet them. I hope they don't hear Drakon's name until afterward, though." A thought burst into her consciousness and she asked sharply, "Merdwin is my soul's father here as well? Personally, I would rather it not be dumped in my lap without warning. I would much rather become accustomed to the idea before I meet him. I suspect that Daniel and Darkyn feel the same way, you know. It isn't really fair to just present them with parents they weren't expecting."

Merdwin's brow creased as he gave serious thought to Sam's comments. Finally, coming to a conclusion, he acknowledged slowly, "You may very well be correct about Daniel and Darkyn, Samantha, and perhaps we should have at least warned them that they are here, even if they must wait to meet them until after the scrying is completed. As for Llancellon, yes, he and his mate are here. You will probably meet them after the scrying as well, depending on how long the session lasts, and how long the meeting afterwards is. If you fall asleep, we will not rouse you to meet them. It can wait until you are less tired. You _will_ be tired after the scrying, _Amat Wyn,_ I assure you. _All _of the Seeresses and Seers will be and their Enchanters will be in little better condition. What we are attempting to do tonight is difficult, dangerous, and draining, regardless the amount of energy and power that will be swirling around us. As for Darkyn and Daniel, I will contact Artereos and give him your opinion. If he agrees, he may well take them aside, before we begin, to apprise them of the situation."

Sam smiled in relief, saying, "Thank you, Merdwin. I truly do believe that even though they will be nervous about it, they will also be looking forward to meeting them."

Merdwin agreed, "I agree, Samantha." Then he became very quiet and Sam was fairly sure that he was talking to Artereos. She went back to watching the people around them, and Tavyn appeared to be quite content to do the same. She saw her mates, Daniel, Janet, and Malek talking to her dad, Brialek and Ellen Stevenson. They seemed to be relaxed and chatting happily.

Then she watched Artereos approach and say something to them. She frowned as both Martouf and Devlin, as well as Daniel, followed him to a small table set in an alcove.

* * *

Artereos joined the group in which Martouf and Lantash, Devlin and Malek, and Daniel and Darkyn were talking to their friends. As they finished their greetings to him, he inclined his head as he answered them, before looking at the men to whom he wished to speak. "Martouf, Devlin, Daniel, would the six of you mind giving me a few minutes of your time? I need to speak with you before the scrying begins, and it will be starting quite soon now."

The men appeared surprised, but all of them readily agreed to accompany him and listen to whatever he wished to tell them. Once he acquired their agreement, he politely said his farewells to the others before guiding the men to an alcove that contained a smallish table at which they could all sit comfortably and which also gave them a certain amount of privacy.

Artereos continued to stand, which seemed odd to them; however, he smiled before beginning to impart his information. "This was brought to our attention by Samantha, once she discovered the—news—we need to impart to all of you. She did not know before a few minutes ago, Martouf, so do not think that she has kept something from you. She did tell us she felt that we were making a mistake in not informing you now, rather than waiting. After giving her reasoning some thought, we decided that she was, in all probability, correct."

He paused as he looked at each of them, before continuing, "I am going to give you the information; however, I am also requesting that you do nothing to disrupt the evening and the mood, which must stay calm. That circumstance was why we originally decided not to tell you until afterwards. However, we have decided, due to Samantha's comments, that perhaps it would be more comfortable for you to assimilate the information prior to the actual event. Please keep your questions, if you have any, until after I have imparted everything of importance to you."

He turned to Daniel first and told him, "Daniel, the parents of your soul are here, and you will no doubt meet them after the scrying. They are looking forward to seeing you, for as you know, it has been a very long time since you were last among us."

Expecting reluctance on Daniel's part, after hearing about his previous rebirths, he was surprised when the slightly stunned look left his face fairly quickly and he smiled, saying, "Really? I'll look forward to meeting them." Then he grinned at him, before assuring him, "Don't worry, Artereos, I won't run off looking for them and disrupt everything, I promise you. Thank you for telling me ahead of time. It will give me time to become used to the idea."

Artereos smiled back at him, even as he realized that the others were wondering why he asked them to accompany him simply to tell Daniel that his parents were here. "Darkyn, my next information is for you. You mentioned Drakon-Thronn to Valynara. Merdwin, once he saw you, felt very sure he knew what we would find, even before he heard Drakon's name. We have talked to Drakon-Thronn, he is aware of you, and he is looking forward to meeting you. He is your DNA donor father. After the scrying, we will introduce you to him and you will have a chance to come to know him. Had he known where Egeria spawned you, he would have come looking for you a long time ago, I assure you."

Darkyn took control and looked at Artereos searchingly before saying quietly, "Are you sure, Artereos? I would rather not meet him if there is any chance at all that he is not my father."

Artereos shook his head. "There is no mistake, Darkyn. You have his skin color, his eye color, and most telling of all, you have the blue markings down one side of your body, which all Dark Elvenians do. Drakon loved Egeria very much, and there is no doubt that you are his. If you insist, we can check, of course, but I am sure of what we will find if we do any tests on the two of you."

Darkyn shook his head, as he looked at Artereos, and a surprised, stunned look passed over his face, as he began to believe what Artereos as telling him. "I—I do not know what to say, Artereos. I have dreamed of finding him, but the information I have about him did not lead me to believe that I would be very successful. I am grateful to you, and to Merdwin. It is something I have longed for, since my mother…died."

Daniel took over as Darkyn's emotions threatened to overwhelm him. "He will be all right, Artereos, and he will wait, perhaps not patiently, but he will wait until after the scrying is completed."

"Thank you, Daniel, and you as well, Darkyn. Your forbearance is much appreciated." Now for the one that would probably be the biggest shock. Turning to Martouf and Devlin, he smiled slightly, saying, "I have some news for Lantash and Malek as well, and I will tell you quickly, for we are fast running out of time. During our discussion with Drakon-Thronn, it came about that we discovered that one of our other friends was also a Heartmate of Egeria's, many years before she mated with Drakon. Therefore, we also know who your DNA father is, and you will be meeting him, also after the scrying." He watched as their eyes flared and Lantash and Malek abruptly stood.

Daniel reached across the table and clasped a hand of each of them. "Lantash, Malek, allow Artereos to tell you the rest. Moreover, no, I do not believe they would be telling you and Malek this if there was any doubt whatsoever. This is real, it is true, and you will meet your father after the scrying, just as Darkyn and I will meet ours. Remain calm, my _Coeurata'irs._ Allow Martouf and Devlin to take over until your emotions are more settled, if you need to do so."

They both looked over at Daniel, nodding their agreement, and Lantash answered him, "Yes, of course, Daniel. I do not even know why I stood. There was no reason to do so. Perhaps it was only the shock, which is what I suspect. After all these years to find our—our—father is a very stunning, as well as an exciting, occurrence."

Martouf took over and as he reseated himself, Malek also sat, but he spoke up, asking, "How can you be sure, Artereos? And if you truly are sure, then what can you tell us about him, before we—we—meet him?"

Artereos expected these questions and he told him at once, "We are very sure, Malek. Tavyn knew that the clutches Egeria spawned using him as code of life, were born in Lanaekqa Aroriesh, which is where Egeria spawned you. He also knew that there were only two small clutches spawned using his DNA, as he and Egeria were not together long before he had to leave her for an extended period, and they parted. They were Heartmates, but their relationship was not a deep one. They enjoyed one another and being together, but there was no deep pain when they had to part. The timeframe of your spawning coincides with the time that Egeria and Tavyn were together, the lake is the correct one, and there were only two small clutches found there. The clutch you were born into was small, as was the other one. If you need more proof, we can perform the tests; however, just as I am sure about Darkyn, I am also sure about the two of you. You should also know that when Tavyn returned, he went to the lake you were spawned in, but evidentially you all had hosts by then, and he had no way to know who they were. If he had, he would have looked for you, of that you may be sure."

Malek nodded, obviously somewhat stunned now that he believed it was true and they would soon meet their father.

He came out of his thoughts as he heard Artereos begin speaking again, "As for what I can tell you about him, we do not have time to go into that in depth, nonetheless, I can quickly tell you that he is Vampesian, and his name is Tavyn. His title—his title is Prince of Vampesia, and he is often called the Silver Prince. He is a very adept Warrior and Mage." Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that they would soon begin to gather at the mirror, as Kataya joined her mother, a sure sign they would soon begin. "Now, I must go, for the Council of Power should begin before very long. I will see all of you after this is ended. You are all comfortable with what I have told you?" Seeing them nod, and hearing them all murmur some kind of response, he smiled, giving them some last words of encouragement, "You will all be fine, and I believe you will find that you like your respective parents, once you come to know them. If it helps you to know, they are all Coeurata'irs of mine and Merdwin's." With another inclination of his head, he turned and moved swiftly towards the mirror, where he joined Taesha and prepared to safeguard her against the evils and darkness that were just beyond the boundaries of Avilion.

* * *

As Sam watched from across the room, the six of them sat down around the table, and Artereos began talking to them. She glanced up at Merdwin and he smiled briefly. Shortly thereafter, he told her, "They are all right, Samantha. Stunned, somewhat bewildered, and excited, of course, but they are all glad to know ahead of time. Artereos said to thank you for pointing out the downside of waiting and simply introducing them. Daniel's common sense has calmed them all, and they assured Artereos that they have no objection to waiting until later to meet them." He laughed softly, "None of them, they assure him, will make a scene or cause any disruption to the proceedings."

Sam's brow furrowed, and she finally gave in to her curiosity and asked Merdwin, "Why did he take Martouf and Lantash and Devlin and Malek? Did he think they would have more control over Darkyn or something?"

Merdwin and Tavyn looked at one another and evidentially came to an agreement, because it was Tavyn who spoke, "No, _Treshera Mya,_ he did not take them for Darkyn. He took them along because their father has been discovered along with Darkyn's."

Sam gasped, before turning to him and asking the first questions that popped into her head, "Do you know their father? Do I? Who is he?"

Tavyn smiled. "I am, Samantha. I am Lantash and Malek's father. Had I known they were from my clutches, I would have contacted them long ago; however, we only realized it earlier today. I did go to the Lake some years after their spawning, and they were all gone. I hope the idea of having me as a father-in-law does not distress you. I promise I am not the type who will interfere in your lives and how you wish to live them."

Sam stared at him completely at a loss as to what to say. She knew nothing about Vampesians. At least that thought gave her something to say, "So, they are Vampesian, well part Vampesian. I don't know anything about Vampesians, and I doubt if they do either." As the consequences began to make themselves known, Sam looked at him and realized that this man, who was so very self-assured and confident, was waiting for her to decide what she thought of him. Realizing how excited Lantash and Malek would be, she smiled widely at him, before exclaiming, "Dear Goddess, Tavyn, they will be over the moon, once the shock wears off. This is wonderful." She frowned before asking, "But, what about the rest of their clutch? Aren't you their father as well?"

Tavyn nodded. "Yes, any that have survived are my offspring as well, however, just as Egeria spawned Darkyn alone, so that he would be gifted with Drakon's abilities, so Lantash and Malek were spawned as a clutch of two. In other words, there were actually three clutches; she spawned Lantash and Malek as one clutch, and the other two followed. Because she spawned them as she did, if the All grants it, they will be heir to my abilities. The same is true for Darkyn, of course. The All may or may not grant the Enchantment that Drakon placed on him. I feel sure we will know soon, and from what I understand, Darkyn can already link, which is not a trait of the Tok'Ra, but is a trait of the Elvenians, one that Drakon happens to excel in, which is somewhat rare for them, as most Elvenians have only a basic average skill at it. They are much better at reading facial and body language, auras, and emotions."

Sam blinked at him for a moment, as she took in what he was telling her. "Did Artereos tell them all of this?"

"I would doubt it, Samantha. For one thing, he would not have had time to do so." Merdwin nodded toward the people who were beginning to seat themselves, and he could see Nivar and Kataya making their way towards the mirror, the other seers falling in behind them, until they reached the mirror and began to choose their points, leaving the four main ones along with the point of the setting sun, to the Wiccadians.

Sam nodded her understanding and looked over at her mates and their Heartbrothers. They still looked somewhat stunned, but they appeared to be assimilating the news. Lantash caught her eye and she smiled at him, sending them her love. They smiled back from across the room, and she felt sure they would soon be back to normal. All that would remain would be the excitement; they were to meet their DNA donor father. It was a rare event in a symbiote's life. They didn't know just how rare and unusual it would be. She was glad that Artereos kept that information from them. They needed to absorb this first.

Sam brought her attention back to what was going on around her. It was almost time to begin. 'Dwain made his way to them, so that he could greet his father, and Merdwin quickly introduced him to Sam, before he turned to go take up his place behind his grandmother. Artereos moved next to her and Merdwin to stand behind Taesha, and Sam sent him a brief smile of gratitude, which he returned. Tavyn moved to Kataya and spoke to her for a moment; their greeting was one that was obviously between dear friends and old lovers. He kissed her gently and held her for a time, as they spoke to one another. At her nod of agreement, Tavyn moved into position behind her.

Taking Sam's hand, Merdwin drew her with him, until he came up to his daughter. Drakon was making his way over to them. As he stopped next to them, Merdwin turned to her, and said, "Gwennetha, this is Drakon-Thronn. You have never met, but I assure you that he is an extremely skilled Enchanter and Master Mage. He is to stand with you, if you do not mind. If you do not feel comfortable, however, we can change you to someone else. I must stand with Samantha, as you know, but we will manage."

"That won't be necessary, Father, I trust you. You would not give me to someone who is not adept enough to protect me should I need it. She turned back to face Drakon after speaking to Merdwin, and smiled at the man as she took in his features. "You are Darkyn's father. He will be thrilled to meet you. I assume you will do so after the scrying."

Drakon smiled back at her. "Yes, I can hardly hold myself back from doing it now, but it was felt that we should wait; therefore, we shall wait. As for the scrying, you can trust me, Gwennetha. I assure you that I have a great deal of power and am more than equal to protecting you."

She studied him for a long moment, before looking back into her father's face and reading it. Finally, she nodded. "I believe you are both telling the truth." She paused before adding, "Besides, if you were not, mother would have said something by now, you know." She grinned at them, then, letting them know that, while she had spoken the truth, she was also teasing them both.

Merdwin shook his head at her and Drakon-Thronn chuckled. He was going to like his new granddaughter. That seemed so strange somehow, but it left an amazingly good feeling around his heart. He stepped up behind her.

He gave his attention to Merdwin as he spoke to him, "Artereos has informed Darkyn, and Daniel that you are here, and that you will meet them after the Council of Power is complete. They are all quite excited, as they also informed Malek and Lantash that their father was also here. They, too, agreed to wait until the scrying was concluded." Turning to Gwennetha, he added, "Ask Drakon to explain in more detail, _Coeurawyn._ Samantha and I must return to our point, but Drakon is aware of all the particulars." Gwennetha nodded her agreement, knowing that he was correct.

As Sam and Merdwin stepped up to their point on the mirror, she watched as the others did the same. She could feel their excitement, yet at the same time, she could feel them begin to pull themselves within and calm their energies in preparation for what was to come. She took a deep breath and felt Merdwin at her back, strong and serene; it calmed her and allowed her to center herself, as the others were doing. Soon, the reason for the gathering would commence. It was finally time for The Council of Power to begin.

TBC


	16. Council of Power Ch 15 LOTQ

_**Chapter Fifteen Summary: **__As the Priests and Priestesses begin the final preparations to begin the Council of Power, Sam finds herself in what appears to be the very center of the Universe. The Council of Power takes place and it is long and arduous for both the seers and the Mages protecting them. Lanwin brings a person who is very important to Lantash as well as Katya, himself, and Taesha. After the scrying session, Daniel/Darkyn, Martouf/Lantash, and Devlin/Malek are called by the All. _

_**Coeurawyn **__My Heart_

_**Amat Wyn **__My Love_

_**Prinekh -**__ Another more Intimate Name for Lifemate, to the Tok'Ra it is a Name of Love and Affection._

"_**Italics **__Symbiote-Host Internal or Telepathic Communications_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Council of Power**_

* * *

Sam and Merdwin stood quietly by the mirror and watched the proceedings, as the others found their places, greeted old friends, and basically settled into their respective positions. Sam was surprised when the lighting in the room suddenly dimmed to almost dark. Surely, they weren't going to do this in complete darkness, were they? Was this mirror easier to see into if it was dark? She gasped as the ceiling appeared to disappear, and the stars shone down upon them. Merdwin's hand coming to rest on her shoulder kept her grounded, for it would have been so very easy for it to disorienting.

After staring in stunned amazement at the wondrous sight, she realized that not only were the stars shining above them, but also the mirror was reflecting them in such a way that it appeared to multiply them, and then send them back to the sky above them. She continued to watch as first the walls, and then the floor, also seemed to turn to mist and then to disappear. The stars began to shine where before something solid stood. Obviously, there was more going on in the room than she understood. Quickly searching for and finding her mates, team, and Janet in the dim light, it was apparent to her that they were seeing what she was, and that they were just as astonished, astounded, and awe-struck by the phenomenon as she was. They were standing about fifteen feet away and it was obvious that they had simply stopped walking toward the mirror as the awesome sight caught their attention. She returned to contemplating it with the same feeling of infinity. It simply went on forever and it was truly breathtaking. She felt as if they stood within the very center of the universe.

The beginning of a very soft chanting pulled Sam away from her contemplation of the stars that surrounded them, and she noticed that the priests and priestesses were beginning to light a few candles. It seemed so strange to watch them wave their hand at the candles and have them flare to life. The glow they cast appeared muted by the stars, but they threw out perfect spheres of light within which a supporting priest or priestess stood ready to perform their duties…whatever those might be. Never having seen a Council of Power—well, one that she could remember, anyway—Sam wasn't sure exactly what, other than drawing power, their purposes' were, but she knew she would find out eventually, if she simply observed what was taking place.

She smiled slightly then, as she realized that standing beyond the other Seers and Seeresses where they stood at the different points around the mirror, another outer ring of people stood on raised platforms. However, not all of those standing there were going to be pulling energy. Many were simply observing, and listening.

Glancing up and looking across the mirror, wanting to know who, besides Gwennetha and the other Seers and Seeresses, would be able to see her once she removed her cloak, she smiled as she looked directly into her mate's eyes. They had thrown off their awe and made their way to the mirror, in order to position themselves, so that they were within her range of vision behind Gwennetha, but slightly to one side. She would have to thank them later. Then she realized that she should be working on calming her center, not practically flirting with Martouf and Lantash. Thankfully, they appeared fairly calm after receiving the news about Tavyn. She couldn't say they were totally at peace, but at least they were not sending off waves of impatience or anxiety.

Now that she knew who was across from her, she found that she felt much more at ease about the scrying gown and its sort of not there-ness. It wasn't that there was nothing there, it was that it was so sheer, so diaphanous that it almost might as well not have been. She understood why it was this way, but that didn't make it any easier to wear it. Looking back up, she noticed Janet standing next to Martouf. She sent Sam an encouraging look and an easy smile, and Sam found that she relaxed even more.

She knew that Merdwin told Janet about Kataya, and she told him that she already knew. It had taken very little to figure it out, but she trusted them both. She was aware that he had slept in her bed for two of the last three nights, and she was comfortable with it.

Janet was aware of the incident between Lantash and Kataya. She and Sam had discussed it, and Janet knew that if Kataya and Lantash did not give in to each other, then she had no reason to worry about Merdwin and Kataya. Besides, this was all part of Furling society. In a culture where you had both Heartmates and Soulmates, you either accepted the relationships and the love that existed between them, or you drove yourself and your partner completely crazy and out of your minds.

Once she understood the reasons and relationships and joined mentally with Merdwin, she realized that she had nothing to fear from Kataya or Merdwin's love of her. She decided to drive neither of them nuts with a jealousy that would be so very out of place within their society.

Artereos visited her and gave her a very emotion driven dream. In it, she watched Merdwin, Morgasha, and the years that they were together, as well as the agony of the years afterwards, when she attempted time and again to kill both he and Artereos. She now had a complete history of Merdwin's past, and there was no way that she would deny him the love of the Heartmate who had saved his life and refused to allow him to bind himself to her because she believed his true Soulmate was yet to be found.

No, she did not begrudge Kataya her mate's warmth for a few nights. She wasn't even concerned that anything happened between them, for she was well aware that it hadn't. They were both much too strong-willed to allow something like that to occur. Daniel, too, had talked to her about it and his feelings about it. She smiled again at Sam, reassuring her, without words that she was fine with the recent events.

As the candles' flickering flames grew steadier, the chants began to rise from the attendant priests and priestesses. Sam found herself able to understand most of it now. Then the attendant priests moved in and removed the capes from the seers still enveloped in them. Sam took a deep breath; this was it. The preliminaries of the Council of Power were about to begin.

Clearing her mind, she closed her eyes and joined in the incantations that the Wiccadian seers were using. Although she did not know the archaic Wiccadian they were using well enough to translate a conversation where the participants were using it, she did know the incantations for this particular type of Council of Power. Kataya and Nivar made sure of that. Her mind drifted as her center became progressively calmer. She loved the smell of the incense they used for this. It was not heavy as many were. It was light, delicious, and it calmed the spirit. At different times, it smelled of different scents, and from what Kat had told her, each person smelled something different from it. Kat usually smelled lilacs and roses. Sam usually smelled jasmine and cinnamon. No one had ever said it had an unpleasant smell that Kat could remember.

Sam's senses continued to expand. It was time for the _'First Knowing_', which was the initial meeting of another's energy. While you gained knowledge about their energy, it was often, though not always, superficial during this stage. However, you absorbed and learned it, before returning later and coming into a meeting of energies that was deeper. That was the one in which you truly learned to recognize their energy signature.

She could feel the air touching her and smell the scents that mingled in and on it. Merdwin's scent moved into her consciousness, enticing and enthralling, and she became aware of him standing with her on the edge of the mirror. Her skin tingled, and she shivered from the amount of raw power, and sexuality the man exuded. She had always been aware of it, of course. She doubted there was a woman alive that could meet him and not feel it. Now, though, that power was not covered in its usual cloak of civilized dampening. This was open and raw, definitely much more potent than she had felt from him before.

Letting her senses travel out farther, as she was supposed to do, she began to feel other energy signatures. She gasped and almost shuddered, as she came into her first contact with Tavyn's energy. She did not mean to come into the '_First Knowing' _with his or any of the more powerful energy signatures so soon; her plan was to gain a little more experience with lesser energies before meeting any of the other _big guns,_ so to speak. She almost recoiled, but then she forced herself to press against him, lightly touching his power and signature as Nivar taught her to do. She was feeling his energy signature as a whole entity, so that she would begin to recognize it in that way, not as only a portion of it.

Moving beyond him, she found Kat's energy and realized that the darkness within her was in much more prominence tonight. She felt the answering darkness come forward in Merdwin as he joined with them. As she brushed Drakon-Thronn's in the _'First Knowing'_, she realized that it was much like Merdwin's, Tavyn's, and Artereos's; however, it held an edge she did not understand. Merdwin must have sensed her confusion because he sent her a brief explanation"_it is his Elvenian magik."_ She did her preliminary sensing of this new energy, and afterwards she was able to discern it in others where she did not notice it before. All of the Mages had magiks in varying amounts, as did Kataya and Gwynnivar. As it was in many of the older more powerful Seers and Seeresses; however, it was not quite the same as the Elvenian's magik signature. Each race's magik held a slight difference, yet it could definitely be recognized as magik once you knew what it was.

This was the part of the council that they had warned her could be difficult for her. Each seer was allowing their essence to come into contact with and learn all of the others present. It was imperative that they all recognize each other's signatures. Most of the other's did not prove to be difficult to come to know as none of them had the almost overwhelming command and power that the Wiccadian seers and their Enchanters had. Goddess, no wonder no one would miss a scrying where these people were present, if they were able to attend. Nivar's power alone was amazing and she could tell little difference between her power and Kataya's. With both of them scrying…the mind boggled at the thought.

As enthralling, as those signatures were, her _'First Knowing_' of them would soon be over; she left them and moved on to the next one. She was a little surprised to realize that 'Dwain's signature was much like Merdwin's, but that it did not have the depth of darkness in it that Merdwin's energy had. Kat had explained the darkness to her. It made sense and explained why Dwain's energy remained so bright when compared to most of the other Mage's energies. Dwain had not come into contact and absorbed enough of the darkness from others to have much of it in his energy. Taesha's energy, too, was very bright compared to the older and stronger energies weaving in and around them. They were the ones that had seen and met much darkness and evil in their long lives.

Her own, she knew from what Merdwin and Kat had told her, was mostly light, too, but because of some of the things she had lived through, it contained a darkness that Gwennetha, 'Dwain, and Taesha's did not. It came from fighting Morgasha and all of the evil that was within her; there was no way that she could have avoided contacting her evil as they fought. Gwennetha's was still darker than Taesha's, though, for she had lived through the separation and incarceration of Morgasha's soul at her mother's side, and that evil had touched her. It had touched all those fighting to save Kataya, but it had touched Kataya deeper. For a while, their very souls shared space within her and it left even more darkness behind in her than any one else.

The more darkness you touched or that brushed against you, the more darkness your energy signature gained. It was why one learned the Dark Arts. Just studying them provided that all-important darkening of your energy; it was a darkening that allowed you to cloak and hide the goodness within you. If that darkness was not there, and you were seeking, the brightness of your energy could call out to the darkness and actually call it to you…and often the results of that occurring were not pleasant.

Therefore, although you would assume that you should avoid allowing evil to touch you, the opposite was true. The more darkness you accumulated in this way, the better off you were. It had worried her at first, thinking that eventually the darkness in you could overcome the good; however, Kataya realized what she was thinking and explained what was actually occurring. While she was absorbing darkness, she was not absorbing the accompanying evil. It was as if coal dust was settling into her energy signature. Just because there was coal dust on you, that didn't mean you were on fire. It made sense and she was very relieved. She had added that it would never turn evil within her. It couldn't because there was no actual transfer of evil to her.

Then she attached a rider to that explanation; there was no absorption of evil unless she allowed it to breach her defenses. That was why it was so very important that she be able to defend herself. Ideally, your Enchanter caught it and either removed you, or repulsed it. If all went well, that was how it worked; nevertheless, she would learn to protect herself. Accidents happen. You must be able to protect yourself just in case one of them happened to you. Also, there were those times when you might need to scry, but you had no Enchanter to depend on, thus you needed to be able to do it yourself. You also had to learn to leash it. Although it was not true evil, it would feel that way to others, which it was supposed to do, so you had to learn to control it, so that it did not overwhelm someone when their energy came into contact with yours.

Her thoughts returning from that information, she swiftly completed the _'First Knowing'_ and proceeded to the next stage, which was recognition. She already knew Artereos's energy signature and easily recognized him, so she moved on and came into full contact with Drakon-Thronn. As with Merdwin, Kataya, Tavyn, Artereos, and her mother, Gwynnivar, he had an immense amount of personal power. It was forceful, dynamic, and potent, very, very potent. The darkness swirled within him, held firmly in check by him. His control would no doubt rival that of the other powerful energies.

Then she was once again in contact with Tavyn. She shivered as his sexuality gained prominence and became the strongest portion of his energy before giving way to the next. She almost gasped as it caressed her energy, for this portion was his compassion, and it was very close to being boundless. What a complex and interesting man he was. She had to admit that his was the darkest energy signature she had ever encountered. There was an edge there that she had only vaguely felt in Kat and Merdwin. They always kept their darkness suppressed when they were in contact with her in this way. There was no doubt that his personal power was immense. He embodied the same power that Drakon, Merdwin, and Artereos did. His energy showed exceptional strength, both physically and mentally. He exuded power, sexuality, authority, and charisma. One simply would not forget this man. It would be almost impossible to do so. Her next thought almost threw her out of her meditative state…he was her father-in-law. Oh, my.

Drawing a deep breath, she felt a kind and soft caress and recognized it as Tavyn. For all of his power, and ruthlessness when needed, he was also kind and gentle when he needed to be so. He had sensed through their energies that something was bothering her and attempted to soothe her. She sent back the feelings of being over it and fine now, along with her appreciation. She did not know these two new people, or much about them, but from what time her energy was in contact with theirs, she learned some very important things. Both of them were, as Merdwin had said of Tavyn: charming, seductive, courageous, intelligent, and dangerous—oh, so terribly, magnificently dangerous. She would remember that. Sensing that the time of knowing was almost over, she quickly made her way back to the energy signatures with which she needed to make second contact. Most of them were average, and therefore, easily learned, although there were also several exceptionally strong pairs. They would be the older more adept Seers, Seeresses, and their Enchanters. No doubt, she would meet them in person later.

She suddenly realized that Merdwin's presence was no longer only behind her. He was surrounding her, shielding her, and she could feel the power in him, the strength, even more clearly. The time of greeting and knowing ended, and it was time to begin. His arms came around her and held her firmly pressed to the length of his body. He would feel every tug and touch to her mind and his protection would be complete for both her and her babes.

Even though she was aware that they felt naked to one another, it meant nothing to her. She understood that now, too. It simply was. There was no gender to them; they were simply flesh-to-flesh, energy to energy, power to power. When the scrying session ended, she would not be able to describe anything about what Merdwin's "body" felt like, for it simply did not exist to her in that way. It was exactly as Merdwin had told her it would be. Sam did not even think about what she was or was not wearing. The scrying gown, and its transparency, was no longer so much as a blip on the screen of her consciousness; she forgot it completely in the excitement growing in and around her.

Knowing she was safe, she allowed her very being to begin to meld with the Mysts that began to swirl within the mirror. Soon, it had soothed her to the point that her focus turned to her internal energy. She listened for the cue that would tell her it was time to turn outward and allow her mind to fall into the medium before them. Then they would all begin to attempt to glean what they could from the visions that would come to them.

There, it was time. Crossing her arms across her chest as if readying to greet someone, she then held her arms out in front of her over the mirror and began the drawing and pulling using her arms and hands to manipulate the energy in the air—and in the mirror. Looking down she caught her breath. Her reflection no longer gazed back at her, as it had mere minutes ago. The room was now silent except for the sound of the priests and priestesses that were softly chanting. Soon, they would each begin to see what they could learn from within the swirling Mysts of the mirror before them.

Before she knew it the chants were over, and there was a collective murmur from the seers as words began to appear in the mirror. As the Ranking Priestess, Gwynnivar of Wiccadia and Cadwaellon began to read aloud what it showed to her. Sam could tell it was writing but she couldn't make any of it out. This, too, was as they had told her it would be. If it came time for her to read, she would be able to read it. For now, Gwynnivar was the one reading.

"_On the horizon a foul darkness is growing. The Great Battle has been fought and won, and the small dragons of the prophecy have been proven to be true and good of heart. They will now begin to prepare for the next battles with their brethren who are evil." _

"_The malevolence that grows will not be defeated easily. Its poison is vile, but seductive to those who dwell with evil in __or near__ their hearts and souls." _

"_That this new threat may be defeated, the All shall cause to be called forth a new Vanguard of Warriors to take the place of those who came before but are no longer among us. They shall join those of the Vanguard which remains and become the Elite of the Warriors of the Light, for the All shall gift them with the ability to manifest, and the will to learn to do so—if they choose to accept the gifts that are offered unto them—and the mission in which they shall need them." _

"_They shall travel forth from their homelands and arrive at this place that they may learn from Artereos, the first son of the All, and Merdwin, the second son of the All, that which they must learn to become the protectors of the All, the Dragons, the Enchantress and the Dragon's and Enchantress's mates. Mates who shall become Exalted in the Light of the All as Warriors whose abilities shall be enhanced by the All's gifts and the gifts of their fathers." _

"_That the evil arising across the horizon shall be met and defeated, the new Vanguard of Elite Warriors of the Light shall now be named that they may be called to come and gather here to receive their gifts from the All, should they choose to do so. You, the Oracles of the All, shall speak them aloud that the call may pass out and across space and time to call them forth unto this time and place." _

Sam found that she could not lift her eyes from the mist. The next thing she knew she was stating quite clearly, the names of the first of the warriors. Thus, she read in the mists;_ "The All calls forth unto Avilion, the Sanctuary, the following warriors from the home of the Tau'ri: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c of Chulak and Earth, Dr. Janet Fraiser, Lieutenant Colonel Lou Ferretti, Captain Ellen Stephenson, Major Paul Davis, Captain Marilee Hodson, …." _Then the words were gone from her, but Taesha was saying,_ "Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey, Captain Kathryn Donovan, Captain John Sheppard, Major Cameron Mitchell, Lieutenant Kevin Elliot." _

Someone else spoke next adding to the list of names and Sam didn't try to keep track of who was calling them; she was just keeping track of the names. When the names stopped coming they had called for the following to remove to Avilion to become Elite Warriors of the Light:

_Colonel Jack O'Neill_

_Teal'c,_

_Major Janet Fraiser, _

_Lieutenant Colonel Lou Ferretti, _

_Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey_

_Captain John Sheppard_

_Major Cameron Mitchell_

_Lieutenant Kevin Elliot_

_Lieutenant Patrice Astor,_

_Lieutenant Lynn Satterfield_

_Major Paul Davis_

_Captain Ellen Stephenson,_

_Captain Kathryn Donovan_

_Major Elizabeth McIntyre_

_Captain Marilee Hodson_

_Major Charles Johnson_

_Lieutenant Mark Harris_

_Major Cynthia Lawrence_

Then Kataya was stating clearly,_ "The All calls forth unto Avilion, the Sanctuary, the following from the ranks of the Tok'Ra: Selmak/Jacob Carter, Daur'rin/Jocasta, Delek/Connal, Anise/Freya…" _

Again, after the first few names, they disappeared and others began to read names out. When they finished there was a list of Tok'Ra. It included:

_Selmak/Jacob_

_Daur'rin/Jocasta_

_Anise/Freya_

_Delek/Connal_

_Jorlin/Kristin_

_Ferlesh/Aldwin_

_Brialek/Kallen_

_Arwanna/Crystell_

_Daimesh/Nathan_

_Gava/Treea_

_Markesh/Dillon_

_Calise/Talisa_

_Sthet/Zaris_

_Latara/Ahlura_

_Canisa/Naria_

_Ramak/Josef_

_Keveck/Christoph_

_Thee'esa /Allistrel_

Then Gwennetha was reading and the All called for those from the Five First Born Races and their Clans who were chosen and would become Elite Warriors of the Light. Sam noted that there was a slight difference now…Gwennetha was also stating which race was being called. The designation made sense. All of the others were either Tau'ri or Tok'Ra. Once more Sam found herself reading, this time after Gwennetha stopped. After naming the Faeryll and Vampesian members, the reading passed from her to the Seeress Sam believed was called Akessia who named the Gryfellyn and Elvenian members, and from her to Azasanni, an Elvenian Seeress. When they finished those of the First Five Races and their clan-worlds called were:

_Vashara of Valdellon Furling _

_Taesha of Cadwaellon Furling _

_Atresia of Carillon Furling _

_Natalsia of Vailwaellon__**- **__Furling _

_Lanwin of Cadwaellon Furling _

_Merdwain of Cadwaellon Furling _

_Mynara of Darentha Faeryll _

_Kraiydon of Airadoor, Faeryll _

_Charlon of Windelow Vampesian _

_Dravynisa of Sandelow Vampesian _

_Freyvon of Nordelow Vampesian _

_Alarnia of Deldelow Vampesian _

_Kelleron of Kelkirken Gryfellyn _

_Kallar of Kilkardy Gryfellyn _

_Kantara of Kilarken Gryfellyn _

_Allacia of Adamia Elvenian _

_Arasond of Ophira Elvenian _

_Azasanni of Empella Elvenian _

___Jastyn_ of Wiccadia Wiccadian(Furling clan world) 

_Kolvyn of Theryan Wiccadian(Furling clan world) _

_Arador of Quillavon Aeriean(Gryfellyn clan world) _

_Akessia of Kilava Aeriean(Gryfellyn clan world) _

Kataya began to read again,

"_The Warrior forces of the Vampesian, the Elvenian, the Faeryll, the Gryfellyn, the Wiccadians, and the Aerieans, shall come forth now, for they have already pledged themselves to us. They will come forward to join the Warriors here, their comrades-in-arms, the Furling Warriors. Their training in the arts, and their abilities both military and arcane are renowned and they shall be needed in the training of the newest Warriors chosen by the All to become and join the Elite Vanguard. With their arrival, the Thyrest'ian League shall once again become as one, going into battle side by side and, with the newly appointed Elite and Exalted Warriors of the Light, they shall defend the All and the Light that is the Universe." _

She paused as more words formed, and then she was speaking again, saying, _"These Warriors, who have been called, shall, if they so choose, come forth to pledge themselves to the All. They shall bind themselves to become a contingent of the Elite of the Thyrest'ian League, and they shall be the Vanguard, the protectors of the All and the Light that is the Universe. They shall also vow their lifeblood in defense of the Dragons, the Elemental Enchantress, and their mates, for they must not fall, if success is to be achieved." _

More writing appeared before her and Kataya continued to read out what the All wished known, _"There shall be six Warriors added to the ranks of the Exalted Warriors of the All. If they accept this devoir, Martouf and Lantash of the Tok'Ra shall pledge themselves as the Personal Guard of the Dragon of the Star. To become Exalted Warriors, they shall first drink from the Chalice of the All. Thence, they shall take on the manifestation form of their mate, the Lionkatanar, as they become Exalted Warriors of the Light. They are the Dragonmate of the Dragon of the Star. They shall pledge their lifeblood to their Dragonmate and from that pledge shall come the Power of the Exalted Warriors of the All within them both." _

"_Lantash of the Tok'Ra shall be brought to learn of his father's gifts, which he shall share with his Prinekh, Martouf Destinyon, Prince of_ _the_ _Royal House of Avery'en. The All grants him this boon, upon his father's request, and his father shall undertake to teach them that which they must come to know. When they are prepared, capable, and worthy, then shall their father entitle them." _

"_Tavyn, Prince of Vampesia, so it shall be as you have requested, and so you shall take them unto you. Only from you can they learn of the Blood and that which they must come to know of their heritage."_

More writing appeared; however, Gwynnivar took over the reading,

"_If they accept this devoir, Daniel Jackson and Darkyn-Threnn, of the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra, shall pledge themselves as the Personal Guard of the Dragon of the Fire. To become an Exalted Warrior, Darkyn-Threnn shall first drink from the Chalice of the All and Daniel shall regain his Exalted status as Darkyn-Threnn gains his. Thence, in addition to Daniel's own manifestation of the Leopadra, they shall take on the manifestation form of their mate, the Pantherataya, for they are Dragonmate to the Dragon of the Fire. They shall pledge their lifeblood to their Dragonmate and from that pledge shall come the power of the Exalted of the All to Darkyn-Threnn as it once again flows within Dayillon of Alexandrian; Daniel of the Tau'ri."_

"_Darkyn-Threnn of the Tok'Ra shall be brought to learn of his father's gifts, which he shall share with his Prinekh. The All grants him this boon, upon his father's request, and his father shall undertake to teach them that which they must come to know. When they are prepared, capable, and worthy, then shall their father entitle them."_

_Drakon-Thronn, King of Elvenia, so it shall be as you have requested, and so you shall take them unto you, for only from you can they learn of the abilities to which they are born."_

As the writing continued to scroll, Gwynnivar continued to read,

"_If they accept this devoir, Malek and Devlin of the Tok'Ra shall pledge themselves as the personal guard of the Elemental Enchantress. To become Exalted Warriors, they shall first drink from the Chalice of the All. Thence, they shall take on the manifestation form of their mate, the Lionkatanar, as they become Exalted Warriors of the Light. They shall become the Element-mate to the Elemental Enchantress. They shall pledge their lifeblood to their Elemental Enchantress-mate and from that pledge shall come the Power of the Exalted Warriors of the All within them both."_

"_Malek of the Tok'Ra shall be brought to learn of his father's gifts, which he shall share with his Prinekh. The All grants him this boon, upon his father's request, and his father shall undertake to teach them that which they must come to know. When they are prepared, capable, and worthy, then shall their father entitle them." _

"_Tavyn, Prince of Vampesia, so it shall be as you have requested, and so you shall take them unto you. Only from you can they learn of the Blood and that which they must come to know of their heritage."_

The writing slowly faded as she finished, and then she said, firmly and distinctly, "_The All has called unto it those who shall join the Thyrest'ian League, and become the Elite and the Exalted Warriors of the Light. From those who accept the call, shall come forth a strong and formidable Thyrest'ian League. Once again a strong, fierce, and fearsome Vanguard shall ready to go forth to defend the All and the peoples of the Universe. Thus it was written in the Mysts of the All; therefore, so mote it be._" She paused for a moment as the other Seers and Seeresses murmured their response. Still watching the mirror closely, she stated quietly, "Now, the scrying shall begin. The All has offered what help it can, and the remainder is up to us. First, we must discern what awaits us, and grows more maleficent upon the horizon. I will speak no more of it, but look to the Mysts to tell us what it knows." As she finished speaking both she and Kataya passed their hands over the mirror in a graceful pattern.

Sam caught her breath as the Mysts suddenly began to swirl more violently within the mirror as it followed the movements the two women were making. Then as they finished the pattern, they brought their hands together, moved them up above their heads, and opened them. The Mysts began to rise in front of some of the Seers and Seeresses. As they rose, they became quite dark before they began to flicker and throw out flashes of light as scenes began to move across them as if they were on a television screen. At the same time, others looked deeply into the Mysts within the mirror, ignoring those that rose from within it, as their own areas began to flicker and flow with images.

For her, the visions began to come into focus within the mirror, and she had no more time to notice or care what the others were doing. Some of the images were of mundane and unimportant events, but those only interspersed the larger and more ominous scenes that wove their way through them. She was seeing things, but they were simply visions of things that could possibly happen. They were only the first layer of information. She needed to go deeper, that she knew. She calmed her center and her mind and leaned forward looking deeper, and then deeper still, as she attempted to delve beneath the surface.

Sam shuddered more than once as a battle scene imprinted itself, and she felt it deeply. So much blood and so many lost. Tears made tracks down her cheeks, as she watched the fighting and dying, and still she could not tell from whence it came. She could not get to the heart of this malevolence. Sam didn't have any idea how much time had passed, since they began scrying, but she became aware that there was something pressing against her mind. She shook her head trying to decide what it was, as it sought to know her.

Abruptly Merdwin was there and pulling her mind back, admonishing her, "_Do not attempt to go so deeply, Samantha. There are dark forces attempting to gain admittance to Avilion, and I must help to hold them off. Your training is not so far along that you know enough to protect your mind from them. Stay at a shallower level and simply use your energy as conduit at this point. I believe you have seen things that will prove to be helpful. Now you must work on retaining what you have seen. Attempt to go over the same visions, images, and scenes again." _

She understood what he meant and turned back to gaze into her portion of the mirror, but this time she did not have to go so deep to see the scenes she had seen before. As they replayed for her, she became more aware of what was happening around her. The priests and priestesses had begun a very low soft chant and it was, she realized, a ward, something to push back the darkness. Then she became aware of Enchanters pulling Seers and Seeresses away from the mirror. Often they cried out as their Enchanter pulled them away, the parting of their minds from what they were seeing actually painful. They would have been quite deep for that to happen, she was sure.

She again became aware of Merdwin behind and around her, but this time, it was because of his actions, not because of her thoughts or the depth of her scrying. He was trembling slightly and she could feel the cool dampness of his skin next to hers. He was holding her waist tightly, his arms rigid where they wrapped around her. She heard Taesha moan and was aware, in a peripheral way, that after the priestesses wrapped her in her cloak, Artereos picked her up, and took her to the healers. A remote part of her mind registered the action and realized that only badly depleted energy would result in that kind of response. Taesha was testing her abilities and she pushed a little too far.

She absently wondered why Artereos allowed her to do so, and as soon as she questioned it, the answer was obvious. It was how one learned one's limits; it was also how one increased one's abilities. It was why Merdwin allowed her to go slightly deeper than she should have. She was now aware of what it felt like when something was attempting to access her mind. He pulled her away before it could succeed, for had he not done so, her mind might have been breached. She would know better the next time.

There were still several "_other"_ Seers and Seeresses left gazing into the swirling Mysts and flickering lights of the mirror, but many had either passed out or collapsed, and the healers were caring for them. There had been a few enter just as the oracle session had ended and the scrying began and they, too, were still working.

She was faintly aware that those who had not participated, but who were sensitives, were pale and grim. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she was still receiving some new pictures occasionally so she continued to look into it and memorize what she was seeing, taking in as many details as she could.

The last thing she remembered was her cloak enveloping her before Merdwin swept her up into his arms, and the next thing she knew she was opening her eyes to see Lantash and Martouf's worried face. Merdwin was nowhere near, and her cloak covered her. Goddess, she was tired.

"What happened? Where is Merdwin?" The hoarseness, whispering tones, and the weakness of her own voice surprised her.

Martouf smiled at her. "He returned to the scrying as soon as we took over for him, Samantha. From what we have been told, there is a great deal of darkness to be fought, and he is now standing with Gwennetha and her Enchanter, to help protect her."

"Kat? Nivar?"

He nodded, as if he expected that question. "Both still scrying but perhaps weakening. It is hard to tell with them, and they are holding up well, or so they have told us. Better than any of the others, but then, from what we have overheard, and what they have told us, as well, they anticipated that they would last the longest, as they are the most experienced, gifted, and adept of the Seers and Seeresses. Artereos rejoined the Enchanters and now he is standing with Merdwain to protect Gwynnivar. Tavyn is still alone standing with Kataya, but I suspect that once Gwennetha is removed that Merdwin will join him to help protect her."

"Many of the Enchanters whose Seers are drained have rejoined those still at the mirror. They are joining other Enchanters on those still scrying, as Artereos and Merdwin did. The added power of the extra Enchanter can sometimes allow a deeper searching; however, they are all also working on repulsing the darkness attempting to gain admittance to Avilion. From what we understand, it is quite malevolent and persistent tonight. If I understand what they told us correctly, the amount of power they are generating here tonight is…immense and even Avilion, the priests, priestesses, and the Mages together cannot contain it all. As a result, it has called many shades of darkness to it. Some, as I mentioned, extremely malevolent and…strong."

Still reporting as much as he knew of what was still occurring, he continued, "There are still several of the "_other"_ Seers and Seeresses scrying. Kantara and Akessia are still scrying, as are Azasanni and Dravynisa. I suspect it will end soon now, though. It is taking a great toll on everyone, and from what the Seers that became exhausted under the strain are saying, the evil that lurks there is some of the worst they have ever touched. It drained their energy badly since they were all concealing their own power while they attempted to enter it. Most admitted to failing in their attempts to enter it to delve more deeply. From what they have told us, that fact alone indicates its malevolence…and its strength." He paused before adding quietly, "At this point, it appears that hopes are pinned on Nivar, Kataya, and some of the other older more experienced Seers and Seeresses. It does not sound encouraging Samantha; there is little doubt that the situation is not good at all."

Lantash came fore looking grim and tense. "Martouf is using understatement, Samantha, for from what we have heard; to call it "not good" is like calling Avilion a place where they do a "little" healing. I have heard many words to describe what the Seers and Seeresses have seen and felt. Those two words were not mentioned. We have heard from different Seers and Seeresses, the words malicious, malignant, poisonous, sinister, vicious, horrendous, fearsome, unnerving, terrifying, dreadful, formidable, dangerous, savage, malevolent, evil, and monstrous as well as forceful, potent, powerful, strong, cunning, venomous, putrid, insidious, deceitful, noxious, repugnant, repulsive and revolting. Not Good did not make the list, I assure you."

Sam nodded slowly. She could vouch for that. Merdwin had broken her link to the mirror, and she remembered him saying that she had done enough. The kits, while protected themselves, would still make her tire more quickly. Gwennetha was the same, and soon they would stop her. Her training was helping to sustain her, however.

Shortly afterward, Dwain brought Gwennetha over to them, Drakon having taken over for him along with Artereos behind Gwynnivar. She was very pale and obviously tired. Their eyes met. Neither of them was happy about what they had seen that much was obvious. A healer came over and began to help both of them. Sam laid back and closed her eyes, welcoming the infusion of the warm, healing energy. It felt really, really good.

Her eyes popped open, and she sat up straight staring at the scrying area. She remembered now that Lanwin arrived not long after they began scrying. He now stood at the west point as she had and beside him stood a golden haired man that she had never seen before. Both of them were scrying with Enchanters at their backs. Her gaze moved to her mates. "I remember Lanwin arriving but who is that beside him? I don't recognize either of their Enchanters either. I'm glad he made it in time, anyway."

Martouf having taken control again, nodded, saying, "Lanwin, too, has inherited the ability to scry from his mother and grandmother. The man standing beside him…" Martouf's voice softened to almost a whisper, as he continued, "the man standing beside him is Justin the Wiccadian. He—he was Lantash's host after Dominic died, Samantha. I became Lantash's host when Justin died. He promised us that he would return, and that we would see him again when there was a great need. He has done so, _Coeurawyn_. He has returned to battle this new threat. It is so very good to see him. Lantash is truly happy about it, for he loved him very much, and so did Lanwin and Taesha. Kataya, too, will be very happy to see him again, for she came to love him dearly, as well. I would say that she is yet unaware that he is here, but Lantash doubts it. Since he knows her abilities much better than I do, I, too, must believe that she is aware of him."

"Oh. How wonderful. I'm very glad for all of you, Martouf; however, knowing the story of your blending and the circumstances that led up to it, I am especially happy for Kataya and Lantash," Sam murmured softly as she gave them a look that was overflowing with her love of them. They were quite happy to return the look with just as much love for her in it.

Returning to the conversation and the questions that Samantha asked them, Martouf continued, "As for the others with them, I do not know them. All I know is that they are Enchanters, and Warlocks, and as are most of the Enchanters here tonight, they are Master Mages. I am afraid that once again, I must relate only hearsay, as I know only what I have heard or been told, which is that they are very Powerful as both Mages and Seers. It seems that they are Gryfellyn and Gryfellyn Seers are almost as powerful as Wiccadian Seers; at least, I believe that is what I heard said. I have never met that race or even heard of it." He looked thoughtful, before telling her, "Of course, I do not believe I have ever heard of or met any of these races. Have you met any of them, _Amat Wyn_?"

Sam shook her head, in response, then said, "No, I have never met any of them. The Gryfellyn are very fair, aren't they? Platinum Blonde is what we would call that color of hair. As for what I know of them, I'm afraid it isn't much. Gwennetha gave me a quick sketch of them, before she was called away to take care of some minor crisis in her mother's place, since Kataya was taking care of another problem, at the time. So, I can tell you that they are the Fifth and last Race brought forth by the All that were born of the Mysts. Their fairness is usual for their race, precluding intermarriage, of course. They are distance flyers and, since they do not have their wings out, I must assume that they are capable of folding them into their backs, as the Aerieans and the Faeryll can. I have no idea how they can fold something so large into their backs; however, it is a fact, and I've stopped trying to figure out the physics of such things. The same is true of the Vampesians. They should not be capable of taking so many different shapes in such varying sizes, but I can't argue with fact, regardless what my physics tells me."

Martouf grinned at her, as he nodded, "Yes, I understand, Samantha. There are many things in the universe, which cannot possibly be, yet are. We cannot dispute them for they are in front of us, so we must simply accept them as they appear. Lantash often laments that fact. He does not like it when things do not fit neatly into what his science tells him. In fact, he can become quite grumpy." He smiled when his Samantha laughed lightly. That had been their intention.

"As for the Gryfellyn, yes, they are very fair. They came with Justin. When Justin and Lanwin joined the scrying, it meant that there were seven Wiccadian seers at work at once. Many are saying they have never felt or participated in anything like it. Even those of us simply observing felt the power being generated when all of them were scrying, not just the Wiccadians, all of them. It was quite…euphoric, at least for a time. Then we began to realize that although we were not channeling power, our energy was slowly being drained from us. Actually it was not enough to harm us, but it was enough that we now feel somewhat tired. Even Lantash is having a slight difficulty overcoming the fatigue, although the adrenalin he released has helped somewhat."

"They believe they may have gained some small knowledge, but there has been no discussion, no actual specific comments yet, other than they believe they may have some small information, they could not enter it, and the words which Lantash recited for you, for those are simple reactions to the darkness as a whole. There is a prohibition against sharing any knowledge of anything specific until the scrying is completely over, and everyone has recorded or written down their visions, scenes, and their impressions of what they saw. I understand that everyone must make a record of exactly what they saw, heard, smelled, and tasted without trying to discern what it means, before they even begin to try to make sense of it."

Sam frowned. "I suppose that does make sense in a way. That way they have it in hard copy before anyone has a chance to forget things that they saw and by doing it before discussing it, there is no way that anyone else can influence your memories. Once everyone's information is written out, then they can begin to sort through it."

Martouf agreed as he nodded toward a group seated around a large table. "I believe that is where you go to receive your data-pad."

Sam saw Gwennetha sigh deeply and sit up. She turned toward her and smiled slightly. "We must go and record our information and impressions, Sam. Are you ready?"

Sam nodded, but moaned, and Martouf helped her to stand, as Malek did Gwennetha. "I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be, 'Netha, so lead the way, and I will follow."

Gwennetha grinned a little, saying, "I agree. Thank the Goddess and the All that we have the voice activated data pads that write it up for us as we speak."

Sam agreed. That sounded so much easier. They approached the table, where they received their data pads, along with instructions, and directions to empty rooms. They did not allow anyone to overhear what you saw or experienced, and they did not allow you to overhear anyone else's. Entering the room they directed her to, Sam sank down onto the lounger. She sincerely hoped that it would not take her very long. All she wanted to do was go lie back down and have Martouf and Lantash coddle her. She smiled to herself, as she realized that what she was thinking was so out of character for her that it had to be hormones. Okay, back to the business at hand. She gathered her thoughts, and began to dictate what she saw, heard, smelled, and yes, even tasted, at one point. It had tasted pretty vile actually.

Gwennetha made her way back to her mates after recording her information. Sam joined them not long after, sitting down with Martouf on one side of her and Gwennetha on the other side. She felt better than she had a short time ago. Her energy was slowly rebuilding. Looking around she realized that every Seer and Seeress was wearing some type of circlet or armband and that every one of them were glowing brightly indicating that they were all pulling much needed energy in to replace that which was expended during the scrying. She could feel her own circlet glowing, and she was so attuned to it now that she knew exactly which stone was glowing and what part of her energy spectrum it would be feeding and refueling. Glancing at Gwennetha's, she wasn't surprised to see almost every stone lit to some degree, even the amethyst. That one she still had trouble with and it usually took Kataya or Netha to help her draw it to her before she could pull power from it. Kataya assured her that as her abilities came back, it would become easier until sometime she would lock in and draw on the power of the Universe without even realizing it until she was actually doing it.

Suddenly the remaining Seers and Seeresses, and their Enchanters moved back from the mirror, except for Gwynnivar, Kataya, and the one Martouf told her was Justin, a much-loved former host of Lantash's. The Master Mages returned to stand near one of the three of them until each of the three still scrying had three Mages surrounding them; one stood behind them and encircled them with their arms. The other two Mages stood on either side of them, but they faced them rather than the mirror. They surrounded the two facing the mirror so that one Mage enveloped the Seer or Seeress and the pair of them were then surrounded by the other two Mages. The Three Wiccadians began to work through an intricate pattern above the mirror and the Mysts, as they began a low toned chant. They all watched as the Mysts began to form and rise. The chants and movements stopped as abruptly as they started and they all stepped back about three paces from the mirror, yet never taking their eyes from the Mysts. Sam couldn't help but wonder what they were seeing, if anything.

Both Martouf and Devlin abruptly stood and walked toward the mirror, as did Daniel. Sam and Gwennetha stood, as did many others in the room, but sensing that this had something to do with the gifts the All would be offering them, they didn't try to follow them.

The Mysts in the mirror continued to lift until it formed a silver colored cloud above it, however, it wasn't static. It undulated, curled, whirled, and eddied, while it shimmered with iridescent flashes and streaks of light. The three men walked forward as if in a trance. When they reached it, Gwynnivar, Kataya, and Justin began to chant softly, but few knew what they were saying as it was in the ancient dialect of the Wiccadian seers, a language long forgotten except for them and perhaps a handful of others. Sam could make out only part of it; her training was not far enough along for her to have mastered the tongue and this was not a chant she had learned. She suspected that it was not something that a young and inexperienced Seer or Seeress was taught until they were very much advanced and much more experienced. It was obvious they had called forth a portion of the All, probably something only the very skilled attempted…and accomplished.

The six beings, Martouf and Lantash, Devlin and Malek, and Daniel and Darkyn-Threnn, stood staring at the cloud of silver Mysts as the chants ended.

As if they were one being, they reached toward the cloud, their palms facing it. What appeared to be multi-colored lightening raced from it to them, piercing their palms, causing them to cry out, and allowing the Cloud of the Mysts to enter them through the wound before sealing and healing it. Startled looks crossed their faces just before they slowly sank to the floor, unconscious.

TBC


	17. An Informed Decision Ch 16 LOTQ

_**Chapter**** Sixteen ****Summary:**Jack sits beside Daniel as he waits for him to awaken. Vashara helps him to regain some much-needed energy and then he meets Daniel's Furling sister, Alessyndria. In the meantime, Daniel/Darkyn, Martouf/Lantash, and Malek/Devlin find themselves in the All. Daniel is remembering things very quickly now, and he explains some of the options they have and what they can do. As he tells them his own decision, their fathers join them._

_**Coeurata****'****irs**** – **Heart-brothers, Brothers of the Heart_

_**Mer ****Prinekh**** – **My Lifemate, it is a term of endearment between host and symbiote. __  
_

_**Eldaren - **One who is among the first of their race to be born. Unlike the First Five Races, there were no set number of lineages, although many worlds began with twelve. They have the ability to choose when they will return to the physical plane and to keep their previous body, if they wish to do so. All are Seers and Seeresses and some become very, very powerful and are the most powerful in the known Universe. They have talents as Elemental Enchanters and Enchantresses, some are extremely strong. They have very strong telepathic abilities. Their soul is not detectable by any of the First Five Races, and All are empathic with healing abilities in differing levels of ability, some very talented in that area._

"_**Italics****" – **Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**An Informed Decision**_

* * *

Gwynnivar and Kataya motioned to the priests and priestesses to come and attend to the fallen men. They seemed quite unconcerned that they were all unconscious or that the mirror had evidently attacked them.

Jack O'Neill moved forward to kneel next to Daniel after the Priest carrying him laid him on a large comfortable looking lounger. Kataya and Gwynnivar proceeded to cover the mirror with a large piece of silken cloth. The light in the room became brighter and the candles flickered and were extinguished, as the stars around and above them also winked out. The seers began to stand and stretch, many only now donning their robes, in preparation for the next step in the evening's events. Soon now, it would be time to compare notes on what each had seen and attempt to interpret it.

Sam and Gwennetha watched as the three men struck down by the Mysts lie on couches near one another. They would awaken when they decided if they would accept the task required of them and the All's gifts, as well as their father's gifts.

Tomorrow, the Warriors who chose to accept the gift of the All would begin to arrive at Avilion. Soon after, a ceremony to endow them with the abilities to become an Elite Warrior would take place here. Artereos or Merdwin would inquire if they wished to accept the devoir asked of them. If they did, then they would drink from the Chalice of the All. That would endow them with the ability to become Katteri-enti…once their training culminated in a positive outcome. In all probability, Artereos would administer their training, at least at the beginning. There was a very good chance that some of them, particularly those involved with the hunt for the queens, might return to Valdellon with Merdwin, instead, although, chances were that they would remain long enough to take some lessons from Artereos even if it was only one or two. Both Sam and Gwennetha felt that, as soon as possible, Artereos would follow with the remainder of the Warriors and, at that point, he would work with those who left earlier with Merdwin.

Kataya and Gwynnivar were as calm and serene on the inside, as they were on the outside. They were not projecting a false front for others. They both believed that the men, as well as the symbiotes within them, would deny neither of the devoirs asked of them by the All. Then, once they accepted and returned to this plane from the All, either tonight or, more likely, tomorrow depending on how long the Council of Power continued tonight, they would do a training session with Artereos. Since they could not afford to be away for very much longer from Valdellon, and the search for the little Queens, Martouf, Lantash, Devlin, and Malek would probably have one or two sessions with Artereos before traveling to Valdellon. There, Merdwin would complete their training.

There was a good chance that Daniel would remember much more after this trip to the All. There was no doubt that he would have recovered his Katteri-enti training, which would mean that he would not need trained. Therefore, he would be able to continue to hunt for the Queens, even though he would no doubt work with Merdwin and, perhaps, Kataya, so that Darkyn could learn to use the knowledge he gained through Daniel.

Then, too, both he and Darkyn would begin training with Drakon-Thronn as both a Warrior and an Adept. The women had no qualms about their ability to learn everything they would need to know within the time they would have. If what they saw in the mirror this night remained without change, then they had several to many months yet, before they must go forward and into battle. Daniel learned very quickly and no doubt, Darkyn was quite intelligent, too. Between them, they would have no trouble mastering Elvenian Warrior techniques, and the "_magiks_", would also, probably prove very easy for them, as both suspected that Daniel would return in full possession of his abilities as a Master Mage. No doubt, that would allow him to learn Elvenian _"magiks_", very swiftly. After all, Darkyn was heir to them, for they were coded into his genetic makeup. With his natural propensity for them, and Daniel's knowledge as a Furling Master Mage, they had no qualms at all about their ability to absorb everything they needed to know in a fairly short space of time.

Martouf, Lantash, Malek, and Devlin, they expected to take longer to train for not only must they master the abilities of a Furling Katteri-enti Warrior, but also those of a Vampesian Warrior. They must learn of the blood and their abilities as a Vampesian. Again, though, both Lantash and Malek had their abilities coded into their genetics, so they should have little trouble with it. They might have a problem with the blood, of course, as might their hosts; however, it was something they must master in order to be able to function well. It might take a little more time, but they would do it.

Kataya looked across the room at the three of them one more time before linking arms with her mother and going to retrieve a recording device to report her findings. "Are you ready, my daughter? I know we need this not, however, since the others do it, so must we. Do not, ah…"

Kataya shook her head, stopping her mother from saying anything aloud, and answered, "No, I will not. There are some things that we must keep close to us, at least for now, this I know."

"Yes." She sighed. Then looking around to see if everything appeared to be going well, she nodded across the room, "Artereos will take care of that before he leaves. We can take our time with our reports"

Kataya followed Gwynnivar's gaze and agreed, "Yes, we need do nothing in that direction and I believe that both Sam and Gwennetha are very aware that their mates will soon return. Neither of them appear to be anxious." They each picked up a device and headed for an unoccupied room.

Artereos laid his hand on Jack O'Neill's shoulder and leaned over to murmur to him, "He will be fine, Jack. Do not be alarmed. The All is offering them their gifts. They have simply travelled into the All, and they will return soon. Do not let it unnerve you, for I assure you that they are fine. They will not remain in this condition for long, so do not fear that you will once more be sitting for weeks awaiting their awakening. I promise you that will not be occurring this time." Artereos's ring glowed for a few moments, as he calmed and reassured him.

Jack nodded tiredly. "Thanks, Artereos. I'll stop worrying, but I think I'll just stay down here for now."

Artereos chuckled. "Someone will be along soon to alleviate that tiredness that you are feeling. It will not last much longer." He patted his shoulder, saying, "I will no doubt talk to you and Teal'c later, but for now, I must go."

Jack nodded again. "Sure. We'll see you later." He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but he knew that he, Teal'c, and a rather diverse group of other people had been requested by the All to do something. He also knew that whatever these different beings had seen in all the misty smoky stuff, hadn't been good. He'd not seen this many grim faces in one place since the first time Apophis came through the Stargate and killed some SGC members.

He also knew that whatever had happened had drawn energy from all of them, not just those that were looking into that thing. He felt like a limp dishrag must after it scrubbed a really nasty sink with an abrasive cleanser and was repeatedly wrung out. He went from his knees to his butt and pulled his knees up so that he could rest his head on them.

Teal'c placed his hand on his shoulder and that act helped in a way that none other could. He looked up into those deep chocolate brown eyes and smiled slightly. Teal'c, too, would be anxious about Daniel, but he would be there for Jack, as well. He nodded his understanding and received the Jaffa's nod in return. They would be all right. It looked like it was going to be a long night, though.

"I believe that Artereos is telling us the truth, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson will awaken soon, and then we shall know what has transpired."

"Yeah, I know, Teal'c. I just feel drained. I don't know what happened during that—that—scrying thing, but I think it literally pulled juice from all of us."

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Jack could feel energy pouring into him. "You are correct, Jack, it did. We should have anticipated that and protected all of you from it. Not that it drew enough to harm you, but it certainly drew enough to leave you feeling very worn and tired."

"Vashara. Wow, you seem to have energy to spare as much as you're pouring into me," Jack looked up at the woman who had tended to him the last few days. She had never lost her temper with him, never snapped at him, never seemed to be the least bit out of humor with him, and yet he had been a real pain in the butt. Now, here she was giving energy to him, when she was probably as washed out as he was. After saying it aloud, he just about bet that she only appeared to have extra energy.

"I have sufficient to help you until a priestess is free to help both you and Teal'c. Should you answer the call of the All to become Elite Warriors, then you shall learn to replace your own energy."

He watched as she raised her other hand and waved one of the priestesses over, motioning to Teal'c. "Do not tell me that you do not need relief from your weariness, Teal'c," she told him quietly. "You are as drained as the rest of us. It has been many years since I have attended such a scrying. In fact," she frowned, "never have I attended a scrying that pulled this much power or used this much of it in return."

"Both Kataya and Gwynnivar were deeply immersed. Both of them so deeply that had it been Artereos or Merdwin at their backs, they would have pulled them back. As it was, Kataya had Tavyn and he is a positive-neutral when it comes to her." Seeing Jack's questioning look, she continued, "That means that his tie to her, although quite deep, loving, and strong, does not cloud his vision, when she is threatened. He could tell more easily if she was truly in trouble, or not. Merdwin and Artereos care so much for her that even though they know she has the abilities; still, they cannot allow her to take the chances that Tavyn will have allowed." She shrugged, before continuing once more, "The same will have occurred with Gwynnivar. Since her grandson has not the experience or the same type of emotional bond to her, he would see the threats, but he would take her experience and abilities more into account before pulling her back, thus she was able to go deeper as well. I believe that both of them will have much to tell us."

"So, you're saying it was more dangerous for them? They could have, well, they could have been hurt or something?"

Vashara shook her head. "Highly unlikely, Jack. Not with their experience and power; however, there is little doubt that Dwain received his first taste of true deep evil and that is good. Although, he has studied the dark arts and, therefore, has some darkness in his energy and aural signature, it is still lighter than it needs to be; this will add another layer to it. Tavyn is a very adept Enchanter, as well as a Master Mage, and he would not allow anything to harm Kataya, any more than Dwain would allow his grandmother to be hurt. I simply meant that they would allow them to delve deeper than Merdwin or Artereos would because their fear, unlike Tavyn and Dwain's emotions, would cause them to pull them back sooner than was actually necessary."

"So what you're really saying is that it was good that they weren't with them?"

Vashara smiled. "Yes, Jack, I am. They will be able to tell us much more than they would have, although, even had they been with the other two and been pulled away earlier, they would no doubt have seen much. It was good that Lanwin and Justin arrived. It infused even more energy into the proceedings."

"Yeah, I noticed Lanwin came in, after the oracle part ended and the scrying started. There were some other men and women with him, but, except for the man that stood beside him, and the ones that stood behind the two of them, they just helped with energy until they could take places as they emptied. Made sense in a way."

"Yes, the very pale haired ones are of a race called the Gryfellyn; they are the fifth and last race brought forth from the Mysts by the All during the beginning time. The golden blonde with them is another very strong Wiccadian Seer, a member of the Wiccadian Eldaren, which increased the power even more, as did the Gryfellyn. They too are very adept Seers and Seeresses and only the Wiccadians are stronger. The man standing next to Lanwin is Justin, and you will no doubt meet him soon. He was host to Lantash before Martouf."

Jack frowned at that information, and finally asked, "How does that work? He just decided he didn't want to be a host anymore? I didn't know they did that…or that they even could do that."

Vashara shook her head, telling him, "No, Jack, Justin died. He is Wiccadian, and he has chosen to return in time for this next War, that is all."

"Ah, I see," Jack murmured in response, although it was very clear that he did _not_ understand at all.

Vashara smiled at him and laughed softly, because she was well aware that he did not understand. "Well, I really do not believe you do _yet_; however, you will once you receive the gifts from the All. Now, since this priestess is quite capable of replenishing your reserves as well as Teal'c's, I will allow her to finish helping you. I must go soon and talk to Kataya when she is free. The All also summoned me, if you will remember. I wish to assure them that I am willing to answer that call."

"You are, huh? Well, I suppose that since I'm here to watch out for Daniel, I will be, too. How about you, T?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. I will certainly answer this call to arms. I believe it will be a very great honor to do so."

Teal'c bowed to the priestess who had just finished helping him replenish his energy reserves, as he answered Jack. He was looking across the room at a woman who was making her way toward them. She seemed to be stopped by everyone she came into contact with, but it appeared she was heading toward their group. Although obviously coming to them, she was very patient with everyone who stopped and greeted her. Her manner was both friendly and gracious. "Who is that woman, Vashara?"

Looking across at her, Vashara smiled. "That is Alessyndria, Daniel's sister. She will wish to be here to greet him, as soon as he awakens. His mother shall no doubt join us before very long, as well. His parents are talking to Artereos at the moment."

Both Jack and Teal'c stared at her in shock, before turning to look across the room at the couple talking to Artereos. There was very little doubt that this was Daniel's parents. There was a distinct resemblance between this man and Daniel. The woman walking toward them, on the other hand, looked much like her mother, who, even at this distance, appeared quite lovely. As she approached them, Jack rose to his feet.

Beautiful and serene, she stopped before them and extended a greeting, "You are O'Neill and Teal'c, two of my brother's _Coeurata__'__irs_, his heart-brothers. I am pleased to meet you, and I look forward to our time together here at Avilion and in Valdellon. I feel sure that Artereos will wish to do the preliminary training of the Elite Warriors, before releasing them to Merdwin, Tavyn, and Drakon. Many of us that are of the Exalted Ranks will be helping in the training, as well as doing some extra training with Artereos as a, I believe you would say, refresher course."

Jack blinked at the beautiful almost delicate looking woman in front of him. He cleared his throat. Then taking a breath and diving in he said, "You, ah, you're an Exalted Warrior?"

She looked amused, as she read his face and disbelief, even as he tried to hide it. The emotions pouring off him gave them away, as well. "Yes, Colonel O'Neill, I am a member of the Thyrest'ian League. I have fought in all of the Elvinsten'ien Wars against the Dark Mages, and I have spent much time in the Cardwellan system fighting against the Goa'uld. I am quite capable, I assure you."

Jack colored somewhat before saying, "I'm sure you are; it's just that I thought maybe you would be like Daniel and try the peace route before the military route."

She laughed, as she shook her head. "No, not at all. Although, I must admit that I share my brother's interest in the past and the legends, I much prefer battle to reading, although I am looking forward to helping in the search." As an afterthought, she added, not knowing if they were aware of it or not, "Dayillon is also an Exalted Warrior, or will be, when he returns to us."

After smiling at Jack to reassure him that she had taken no insult at his obvious doubt in her abilities, she turned to Vashara, saying, "It has been too long since last we met. Will you answer the call?"

Vashara nodded. "Of course. I am honored to be called. I am looking forward to joining the Elite Vanguard of the All and the Thyrest'ian League."

Alessyndria nodded, smiling at her. "Yes I remember how excited I was to be called to become an Elite Warrior. It _is_ an honor, and it is a worthwhile calling. You will do well, I am quite sure, for you are an extremely adept Warrior." As she finished her statement, she glanced at her brother and frowned, before sighing. There was no telling how long they would be within the All. Then looking swiftly around the room, her brow cleared of its frown, and she told them, "They will not remain gone for much longer. Artereos, Tavyn, Drakon-Thronn, and my father have left the room."

"Ah, what does Artereos leaving the room have to do with when Daniel wakes up?"

It was Kataya who answered him, as she walked quietly up to the group. "They will be standing with them before the All. Tavyn will be standing with Lantash and Malek, and Drakon-Thronn will stand with Darkyn. Artereos will stand with Devlin and Martouf, and Daniel's father, Dayilwin, will stand with Daniel."

Jack stared at her for a moment before asking, "And they will be with them, why?"

"Because if they accept the devoir, then their fathers, or since neither Devlin nor Martouf have fathers available, Artereos, will have to pledge themselves to carry out their side of the agreement, their training. They must train their sons. Of course, for Daniel it is merely a formality, still it must be done."

* * *

Daniel and Darkyn both became aware at the same time. Daniel stood before he realized he no longer had a body. He groaned as he looked around him. _ "__Not__ again_." He pinched the bridge of his nose in a gesture that Darkyn was coming to recognize. He also wondered how he could tell that was what he was doing, as he did not appear to have a physical body anymore. Neither, he realized, did he.

"_What 'not again' would that be, Daniel? Do you, um, know where we are and also where your, er, our, bodies are?" _

Daniel sighed before looking over at him and then sitting down. Darkyn was still attempting to figure out how he was doing these things with no body. ___"Our bodies are no doubt in Avilion in the Sanctuary Chamber, unless this is going to be a long process, and they have put us into a chamber in the medical area, which to be perfectly honest, I very much doubt. As for where we are, we are in the All, Darkyn. No doubt, we will be facing it soon and answering whether or not we are willing to take the devoir it has offered us." _

Suddenly, he sat up straighter, then stood, and looked around.

_"I would bet good money that Lantash, Martouf, Malek, and Devlin are here somewhere. Therefore, that's our first order of business. Find them. Come on. We'll both have to make our way to them, since you aren't connected to me at the moment." _

Darkyn blinked and then looked around him, suddenly realizing that not only did he not appear to have a body, but also he was _'__standing__' _next to Daniel, no longer a part of him. Daniel was quite beautiful in this form; he had to admit that. He was pulsing with light, golden as well as many other colors. He attempted to see if he, too, was doing something similar, but he had no idea how to accomplish it. He frowned. Did he have feet? Daniel was sitting a moment ago, or at least, he appeared to be sitting, but…he had no real body, and there was nothing upon which to sit. Daniel smiled at him, although he had no idea how he knew that he was doing so.

"_It's in your mind, Darkyn. You're actually sensing what I'm doing and translating it into a concept your mind can understand. You can sit if you wish to. You can even manifest a body, if you want to do so. So could I, but I have no real reason to, unless you would feel more comfortable, if I looked more like myself. As for how you appear at the moment, I imagine you look much as I do. Your aura will be pulsing with different colors, however, it will have a unique pattern, and some colors will be stronger than other colors. The pattern will be very much like your other family members, but the prominent colors will be from your own personal strengths. If your personal strengths are similar to, say, your father's strengths, then, it will look very much as his does. It's normal here." _

Darkyn nodded, after giving Daniel's explanation some thought. _ "All right, Daniel, I believe I understand. We are simply energy here, and how it translates depends on our inner selves. And, since energy can be manipulated, we can form what we wish to form." _

"_Yes, that is very true; however, we are more than just energy; we are our essence woven and blended with the energy. You'll get used to it. In the meantime, we need to find the others." _

"_I __suppose__ I __will.__" _Darkyn gave his attention to the area around them. When he pinpointed the symbiotes, he told Daniel, _"__They __are __over __there, __Daniel. __That __way,__to __our __right.__" _

"_Yeah, now that you've pointed it out, I can feel them, too. Thanks, Darkyn." _

"_You are quite welcome, Mer Prinekh. Let us go and find them. Perhaps they have been contacted." _

Darkyn could see his nod; however, he also felt his doubt. Well, they had to do something, so they might as well find their friends.

It took almost no time, or so it seemed, to find Martouf, Lantash, Malek, and Devlin. Walking up to them, Daniel asked, _"__Have __you __been __contacted?__" _

Martouf frowned. _"__No,__Daniel,__we __have__ not. __We __hoped__ that __perhaps__ you__ and __Darkyn__ were__ notified,__ as __to__ what __we __were __to __do __now.__"_

"_No, I haven't heard or felt a thing other than you guys and Darkyn. He hasn't heard anything either." _

___"You have more experience of this type of thing, Daniel. What do you believe we should do? Are we to discuss what has occurred?" _ Lantash was obviously as much at a loss as the others were.

Daniel shrugged. ___"I have no idea, but I suggest we just relax and await events. The All will let us know when it's ready to let us know and not before."_ He sat down and the others followed his action, having no better idea of what to do.

___"Daniel, what do you know about the—well, what was said during the scrying? What do we have to do?" _ Lantash felt that he needed a little more information if there was any available.

Daniel glanced at all of them, before replying, _"We are being asked to become Exalted Warriors of the All. I believe that I will regain my status as an Exalted Warrior, since as a Furling, I've been one for millennia."_ He frowned. _"I seem to be remembering quite a bit more the longer we're here, too. I think that status is something I lose, while I'm living with another culture, but after I've died and I return, I eventually regain my abilities. At least, I think that's what I'm remembering, and it would make sense; especially, since that's what the Oracle said. I think that it will ask you if you'll accept the devoir put forth by the All. If you accept it, you'll be bathed in the light, then you'll drink of the All from its Chalice and after that the All will gift you with the ability to become Katteri-enti." _

He frowned a little more as he pulled long forgotten information forward, before telling them,___"It's also probable that we're going to find out something or be granted something by your fathers. The Oracle said that only they could teach us what we needed to know, and that it would grant the requests made by them. I really don't have any other ideas. I've never regained my status in this way that I can remember. That is, not while I was still living and without all my memories intact. I've returned without all of my memories before, but I've never regained my rank and status, while some of them were still missing like this. Of course, it's possible that, as rapidly as they're surfacing, by the time we face the All, I'll be in possession of them again." _

Martouf turned to him as he finished speaking, and asked, _"Daniel, did it not also ask each of us to pledge ourselves to our mates, and become their, um, Dragonmates, as well as their Guardians? Furthermore, what about the Elemental Enchantress that Malek and Devlin are to guard? I do not understand that." _

___"Gwennetha is quickly coming into her Enchantress abilities. I can't be sure, of course, but I'd lay money on it that she is the Elemental Enchantress. I'd also bet that Nivar, and probably Kataya as well, will be working with her, so that she can master them quickly. You all know that Kataya is a very strong Elemental Enchantress…you all saw what she did to Morgasha. Well, Nivar is probably even stronger than Kataya is," _he stopped speaking for a moment, before resuming, somewhat slowly at first, _"__although__—____from what I understand, Nivar told Artereos that Kataya was her equal in both her Seeress and Enchantress abilities now." _ He shook those thoughts away, since he could reflect upon that later. He then continued to explain what he believed was, or was beginning to, happen to Gwennetha,_"I believe that Gwennetha is probably every bit as powerful as they are, but she needs training. I would guess—very intense training." _

___"I remember Kataya telling me that Gwennetha was beginning to show exceptional Enchantress abilities. She followed that up with the information, which I couldn't remember then, but do now, that she was at about Gwennetha's age, when she, too, suddenly began to experience extremely quick growth in her abilities. In fact, they began to come so swiftly that she had to train very intensely; occasionally, only sleeping a few hours a night, in order to keep some of them under control." _He stared at the "floor", before continuing, his voice susurrant, almost as if he was talking to himself, "_I remember more about it, now. It happened to Kataya a couple of months before the Second Elvinsten'ien War began. She used her abilities a great deal during that war, as did Nivar. We'll just have to hope that we have more than a couple of months before this next conflict breaks out._" Daniel shuddered as he remembered that war and its battles. It was obvious the memories were not pleasant.

Blinking a few times, he then shook his head, as if forcibly returning to the here and now. Glancing around at them, he grinned rather sheepishly, saying, _"__Um,__sorry,__I __think __it__ was __sort__ of __a__—__flashback__—__or __something __like__ that. __I__'__m__ sure __that __with__ your __backgrounds,__ you__'__ve__ all__ experienced__ them._" Seeing their nods of agreement, he then returned to his previous subject, ___"I believe that if we asked Kataya and Nivar, they would tell us that they are seeing this beginning to happen to Gwennetha and that, as it was with Kataya, they expect her abilities go into very rapid growth. That's just my take on what I think will occur. Do not hold me to it; it's not gospel." _

He shrugged, as he pointed out, ___"If what I'm surmising is true, then that's why the All is asking that of Devlin and Malek. Also, don't forget that Gwennetha stepped into the fire at a fairly young age. When she did that, it forged her soul, and she pledged it and her blood to the All in defense of it, and the peoples of the Universe. By doing that, the All endowed her with the ability to become an exceptional Warrior more rapidly, if she worked at it and studied with Artereos, which I believe she did."_

He stopped speaking, as a new idea formed, he studied it, and then accepted it as a probability. Returning to his explanation, he pointed out to them, ___"If you think over those from the Five Races that the Oracles called, Gwennetha wasn't among them. That would seem a little strange, since they called Lanwin and Taesha. They very probably didn't need to call her; I imagine that she's already Exalted in the Light of the All. At least, I believe she is. I suppose she could be Elite, instead of Exalted, but I don't think so. It wouldn't make sense. They didn't call anyone that's already an Elite or Exalted Warrior, because they've already pledged themselves. I'm sure that they're very much aware they need to assemble at Avilion. The All would send that call out to them without the intermediaries needed to call the uninitiated."_

Seeing their frowns, as they thought through that, he surmised the question coming, and so answered it, before they even asked, _"I don't know for sure, if she's already an Exalted Warrior, because I've been gone for five hundred Tau'ri years. It's not a subject that ever came up between Kataya and I, even when we discussed her increasing Enchantress skills."_

Figuring that he might as well tell them the remainder of his thoughts, he began to do so, saying, ___"I think that, if you plan to accept the devoirs, and become the Guardians to your mates, you should expect some very intensive training yourselves. I'm guessing that there will be training to become Katteri-enti, as well as whatever your inheritance from your fathers is. In between all of that, we have to continue to look for and find the little Queens. Plan to be very, very busy for quite a while." _

He sat quietly, for a moment, and it was very apparent that he was considering whether or not to tell them something else. He looked at each of them, as they all sat patiently awaiting his decision; he felt a rush of deep affection, no…love, for all five of these beings. They were his brothers and his Lifemate. They deserved to know of the alternative that would help to lessen some of the Katteri-enti training, by allowing them to master it more easily, as well as more quickly. He drew a breath and blew it out, before telling them, ___"There is one thing that you could do that would mitigate the difficulty of the Furling Warrior's training, as well as allow you to master it more quickly. You could always request to step into the fire. If you want to skip a bunch of that training, then that would be the way to do it. Well, it would be if Artereos was here, or if he agreed to stand with you, as you made your request. He's never turned anyone down of which I am aware. He could transfer a lot of knowledge to you kind of like Kataya did to Sam. That way, the time it would take you to learn what you need to learn to become Katteri-enti would decrease a substantial amount." _

_"What does that entail, Daniel? Stepping into the fire, that is," _Martouf asked him.

"_It's like being bathed in the light, but you're basically agreeing to give up your ability to be reborn into other cultures. You'll always return exactly as you are." _

_"And I, Daniel, what would become of me?" _Lantash asked softly, and he heard Martouf gasp beside him, as he realized that it could mean they were parted.

Daniel's answer surprised all of them, ___"Well, that would depend. If you both wanted to step into the fire, then you would have a decision to make. Actually, you would have to make a decision regardless if you both wanted the same thing or not." _

_"In what way, Daniel? What kind of decision do you mean?" _Upset at the idea of losing Lantash, Martouf was now anxious to find out the particulars and consequences to them, if they chose that path.

"_You would need to decide if you wanted to return as you are, or if you want to return separated into two individuals. You could ask for a body of your own, Lantash, if you and Martouf decided that's the way you would rather do it. If you both want to step into the fire yet stay together, it would be really simple to accomplish. On the other hand, it wouldn't be that big a deal, if you decided you wanted to come back separately, either. That applies to all three of you, by the way. Each of you have that choice to make, if you decide to take that step." _

All five beings stared at him, saying nothing, until Darkyn finally blurted out, _"But, I have no wish to leave you, Daniel. Do you wish for me to leave you? Is that why you are telling us this?" _

Daniel frowned, as he answered, _"No. It isn't. I'm quite content with you staying within me, Darkyn. Nevertheless, I happen to believe that people, or sentient beings, have a right to make an informed decision. I'm simply pointing out a choice you have. I couldn't not tell you." _ He frowned again, commenting, _"I imagine the All would have told you, even if I didn't, so it was probably a moot point." _

Martouf turned to Lantash as Devlin turned to Malek. _"I will not try to force you to remain within me, if that is not your wish, Lantash. If you desire a body of your own, I will not stand in your way; however, know that I have no desire to part from you now or ever, so do not believe it to be so."_

Lantash listened to Martouf's voice as well as his words. He did not want him to leave him for a body of his own. He felt relief rush through him. Perhaps some would choose to become, well, human, he supposed, but he was much too attached to Martouf to leave him. He was sure that if he left Martouf now, they would both be bereft. He shook his head. _"I have no desire for a body of my own. I happen to like the one that I have, although, if it is your wish to once more own it completely, I will understand and request one for myself, of course." _

Martouf smiled. _"No, I meant what I said; I have no desire for you to leave. Thank you, dear one, for I am quite sure that I would have been devastated without you within me."_ He paused before adding, "_And our answer to the All, Lantash? What of that? My own desire would be to accept. I believe stepping into the fire would also be a desirable occurrence. However, again, I do not expect you to do that which you do not wish to do; therefore, I will leave the decision of what we will and will not do up to you. You know my feelings. I will accept your decision with no qualms, regardless what that decision is,_" Martouf told him firmly.

_"I agree with you, Martouf. I believe that we should accept, and if we have the option of stepping into the fire, then we should certainly do so. If it will help us to learn that which we need to learn more quickly, then we should do it. We will have enough to do without having to learn everything from the very beginning,"_ Lantash's response was just as firm.

Even as Martouf and Lantash discussed and made their decision, Malek and Devlin were doing the same, ___"No, I do not wish to leave you, Devlin. Only, as Lantash said, if you desire your body to be your own completely once more." _

Devlin relaxed. ___"Good, for I have no desire to live without you. I believe you know this, and if you do not, then it certainly is time that you learned it. Now that we have decided that, we can decide the other questions." _

Malek nodded his agreement, assuring him, _"__Therefore...____the devoir as well as stepping into the fire, Devlin? Do you also believe that we should do that? I would prefer to do so; however, I will abide by your decision in this. You know my feelings, and so can make an informed decision for us. I will be content as long as you are,"_Malek assured Devlin that he would take whichever course he chose.

Devlin shook his head. ___"I believe we should accept. I also believe that stepping into the fire is the practical, sensible thing to do. We do not wish to part, we know that we have much to learn in what may prove to be a very short time, and we do not know what "learning from our father" entails, but assuming it is difficult, then this seems to me to be the direction in which we should go." _

Malek relaxed and nodded his agreement sending his Lifemate a smile of contentment. They would stay together, and, in addition, they would accept whatever occurred together, which was how it should be.

___"So what do we do now, Daniel? How do we accomplish this?"_ Lantash asked. He wanted to know what to do next. Now that they had made their decisions, he was ready to accomplish something, to move forward.

"_If Darkyn will agree to do it, then I will accept the devoir, and I'm considering requesting to step into the fire for myself. I don't need to do it for the extra knowledge it gives about being a Warrior, but it would mean that I would never leave Kataya alone again, as I did this last time. Don't misunderstand, I could still decide to spend time with another culture, but I would do it as an adult fully cognizant of where I was and how long I'd been away from Kataya. Unlike being born into another culture, I would always know what I'd chosen, and I could leave at any time. I've done that many times through the years; however, I've also been reborn into different cultures and been unaware of who and what I was. I think it's time I put those things behind me. I now wish always to return to Kataya's side, her mate, so I have made my decision. It only needs Darkyn's agreement." _

"_Of course, my Daniel, if this is your wish. If it will help us to stay with Kataya, and help me to be a better Warrior, then I wish to do so, as soon as it can be accomplished." _

They others, already having made their decisions, nodded their understanding and agreement with them.

"_I am very pleased to hear you say that, my sons. Your mother and sister will also be happy to hear that you plan to remain amongst us, for at least a while." _

Daniel stood and turned toward the voice. He recognized him at once. This, then, was his Furling father—the father of his soul. Beside him stood Artereos, and two others that he was fairly sure he knew. A little thought, and their names, as well as the fact that they were long-time friends, came to him. They were Tavyn and Drakon-Thronn. This was Lantash and Malek's father and Darkyn's father. He had fought and enjoyed life beside them often in the past. He smiled at the three of them.___"It's wonderful to see all of you again. I look forward to spending time with you."_ Then looking directly at Dayilwin, he added, _"My Father, it is good to be home once again." _

Dayilwin's shoulders relaxed. There would be no perturbation this time, as there had been on a few other occasions, when his memory was, ah, somewhat…disjointed. He smiled and stepped forward to blend their auras in an embrace. He then turned to Darkyn, telling him, _"I thank you from my heart for bringing Dayillon back to us. You are most welcome in our family, for you are now our son, as well. You will always reside within our hearts."_ He then reached forward and caressed his aura gently.

Martouf, Lantash, Malek, and Devlin stood, but it was a little more slowly, not sure exactly what it was that they should do. Tavyn and Drakon-Thronn looked back at them, and they were relieved to see smiles curving their lips. Then, after Dayilwin stepped aside, Drakon stepped forward and_ "clasped"_Daniel's nonexistent arm, a maneuver that fascinated Darkyn enough it took much of his nervousness from him, _"It is good to have you home again, Dayillon, and I cannot thank you enough for accepting and bringing my son to me." _

_Daniel cleared his throat, saying, __"Well, actually, Drakon, it was kind of the other way around. I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for Darkyn saving me. So, I think we can say that he brought both of us to you. I'm feeling much joy in having you with us once again. It was too long, and I'm thankful it's over, and you found out the truth. I'm also very pleased to be able to claim you now as friend, as clan…and also as father." _

_"As I am pleased to call you son."_ He turned his attention to Darkyn; however, he did not clasp his arm as he did with Dayillon, but instead, he reached forward with his aura and gently stroked his face, sending love and acceptance to him. Then as he moved toward him, Darkyn's aura opened and allowed a full sensing, as their auras, so very similar in coloring and pattern, entwined and blended. Daniel smiled, contented to see them learning of one another in a gentle, easy way. Whatever conversation they had they exchanged quietly between them. When they parted, Darkyn was smiling widely. It had obviously been a successful first meeting.

Tavyn was watching the other four as Drakon made his son's acquaintance. Daniel quietly introduced Tavyn to the four of them, as Drakon and Darkyn moved away slightly and continued to talk in muted tones. It was obvious to all of them that they were very much enthralled with one another. Not knowing exactly what to say to his sons, Tavyn's rather quirky sense of humor came to the fore, and he told them, _"I must say, you look very much like your mother." _

After a stunned moment, Martouf started grinning, and Devlin began to laugh, telling him, _"They do, do they not?" _He frowned then, and stated slowly,_ "Except…they resemble their mother physically, but…their, um, auras, are patterned and colored much like yours, even to the darkness in them." _

Devlin's own aura assumed a reddish glow, as he gasped, saying,

_"I apologize. That was not…well, I probably should not have said it." _Quickly changing the subject, he murmured,_ "So…As Daniel said, I am Devlin, Malek's Prinekh. It is an honor and a delight to meet you, I assure you. We very much look forward to coming to know you better. Malek is simply overwhelmed at actually meeting his father; nonetheless, he is rarely without words for long. I'm quite sure that he will be capable of greeting you sometime soon." _

Tavyn chuckled, smiling at the now solemn young man standing next to his symbiote, who was his son; no, _they_ were his sons, for Devlin and Martouf would be as much his sons as his DNA sons were._ "There is no need to apologize for your remark, for you said nothing wrong. Our auras contain the shadows of all of the evil and darkness that we have touched. It is something that is actually a good thing, although no doubt your mind tells you otherwise. Trust me on this, though, Devlin, for it is true. The darkness in their auras is a much-needed shield and protection. Do not make the mistake of believing that it is a darkness within them, for it is not." _

After finally drawing a small nod and return smile from Devlin, he turned toward Martouf, who smiled calmly and told him, _"I am Martouf, Lantash's Prinekh. I, also, am quite pleased to meet you. Finding and meeting you is a great joy to all of us. We look forward to working toward our mutual goals with you,"_ Martouf, ever the diplomat, charmed Tavyn with his calm serenity, as Devlin had with his sense of humor. It appeared, they might share a similar sense of the ridiculous and the amusing.

Then, both Martouf and Devlin moved to the side, encouraging him to greet his other sons. Both Lantash and Malek stepped toward Tavyn, as he stepped toward them. Just as Drakon had done with Darkyn, he reached out and caressed their auras blending them with his own.

TBC


	18. Into the Fire Ch 17 LOTQ

_**Chapter ****Seventeen ****Summary:**Daniel, Darkyn, Martouf, Lantash, Devlin, and Malek face the All and make their decisions known. Soon, they will return to the physical plane…after they take the steps they need to take to gain their abilities. _

"_**Italics****" – **Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

_1. This discussion took place during the story: "Take With You My Love; the Blending of Martouf and Lantash. It is archived here on ff dot net, and also on my web site pagantwylight dot com and on Symbiotica. _

_2. This discussion took place during the story : Chains of Gold. It is being archived here on ff dot net and is also on my web site and on Symbiotica.  
_

_**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. It didn't want to come together, and I can't say I'm in love with it, but it is finally acceptable to me. ** However, the real reason** for this note is to tell you that I will soon be going away for a month. Since internet service where I will be is sporadic, at best, and we will be visiting family, I'm afraid you can pretty much count on this story sitting for a month or two. I'll do my best to find time to write on it, but I can't promise. I will come back and begin working on it again in the latter part of January . As for the story, it won't be long now, until they are back at Valdellon and looking for the Queens, as soon as they can figure out the new threat, which should take place during the Gathering...which will be the next chapter. Please take the time to review. __It really is a big help to the muse, if I know someone is reading and enjoying. _ Pagan  


* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Into the Fire**_

* * *

Lantash and Malek both bowed slightly, and Lantash spoke for them both, as he told him, _"You can have no idea what this means to us. We, too, are overjoyed to meet our father. We very much look forward to spending time with you. If you will tell us that which we must do, we are ready to give the All our answers." _

Artereos stepped forward, and they immediately gave him their attention. _"You will each either accept or decline the devoir the All has given you. There will be no ceremony for this as, assuming you agree; you will not become Warriors of the Light of the All at this time. You must, except for Daniel, go through your training first. Daniel will be reinstated to his former status, both as an Exalted Warrior and…a Master Mage. We are assuming you all intend to accept?"_ Artereos looked to each of them and on receiving their affirmative nods of acceptance, he continued, _"Darkyn will know everything he will need to know through Daniel, however, they will need a—refresher course—if you will; however, it will take little time for them to recall and master that which they need. Then they will begin to learn of their Elvenian abilities. Because they are already Exalted in the Light of the All and have Daniel's memories, they will take little time to master those new abilities."_

He smiled briefly at Daniel and Darkyn, before turning back so that he could face Martouf, Devlin, Lantash, and Malek, as well. _"You will not have that advantage with either the Furling abilities you will gain, or your Vampesian abilities. If you are indeed serious and sure about stepping into the fire, it will make this much easier on you, and you will master what you need to very quickly. This would be a boon to you, for the search for the Queens must continue. Are you sure you wish to do this? I must have the agreement of all those who wish to do this before we attempt it." _

Daniel stepped forward, saying calmly, _"I have been considering this step from the moment I realized how long I was gone from Kataya, Artereos. As I said before, it's time I put those things away and left off my unfettered wanderings. I no longer need to be reborn to learn of a culture. I believe that I'll be perfectly content in my new status. As long as Darkyn agrees, I wish to do so." _

_"I agree, Daniel. I believe that this is what we must do, if we are to protect our mate." _He looked first at Artereos and then at Drakon-Thronn. _"I very much wish to do this, so that is my answer." _

Both Artereos and Drakon accepted their answers and then they turned to the other four. Tavyn stepped up next to Artereos, as he asked them, _"What are your intentions in this matter?" _

Martouf and Devlin stepped forward together, but Martouf spoke first, _"I, also, believe that I should do this. It is what I wish to do." _

Lantash moved forward and answered just as calmly, _"I wish to do this, as well. I believe it will be a great help to us." _

Both Devlin and Malek gave their agreements. _"We are ready and willing to do so at any time." _

_"Very well." _The men looked around them stunned at how quickly they had changed. Martouf looked over and caught his breath. Lantash stood beside him, but he was in a human body. And he was an extremely attractive man. He quickly looked for Malek and Darkyn. They were much as Lantash was and each stood silently staring at one another as surprised as their Lifemates were.

Artereos began to explain what was happening. "You have each been given the body that is yours. You may always access it when you are in the All. Lantash and Malek, however, will also be able to access theirs through their Vampesian abilities after they finish their training, they will have the Vampesian abilities of a true Shape-shifter and these bodies are ones which they can change into for a time. You will learn the boundaries of your abilities during your training with Tavyn. The All has given you the use of them at this time, as you need them in order to step into the fire. It has decided it wishes each of you to take that step alone, without your mate."

"We will return for you shortly. I will be standing with Martouf and Devlin as their fathers are not here." Turning to them he added, "Once we are within the Fire of the All, Tavyn will join us so that you may also learn of your Vampesian abilities in the same manner that you will be learning of your Furling ones. Your minds will be open to us and to the All, and your souls will be forged within the Flames. Daniel and Darkyn will stand with Daniel's father, me, and Drakon.

Now in seemingly solid form, the men turned and walked away. The six they left behind were still trying to assimilate this newest change. Lantash frowned at Martouf, finally asking him, _"Why are you staring at me? Is there something wrong?" _

Martouf shook his head, and then, finally finding his voice, he told him, _"You look like your first host, Lantash. Your eyes are blue, your hair dark and it has loose curls. One of them falls forward onto your forehead. Your lips, the shape of your face—everything…" _he frowned before adding,_ "And yet, although you resemble the image in your mind that goes with him, you also, in many ways, resemble Dominic. Actually, Dominic and your first host were similar in looks. It is rather…startling. You are quite tall, as well, but then, so is Tavyn." _

_"I see. I suppose that the image of my first host was deeply imprinted on my mind and Dominic is within my soul. We are one being now, so my resemblance to him seems logical as well." _

Lantash glanced over at Malek and then it was his turn to simply stare. Finally, he brought himself to say, _"We are not twins in looks, Malek. There is no question of that. You look like Marcellius Patrael. I remember him well." _

Malek looked startled. _"I do? Perhaps it is always the first host that imprints so deeply? Not that I mind, for as you know, I was very attached to Marcellius." _

Darkyn turned to Daniel, and his question was in his eyes, even as he asked, "_What of me, Daniel? I have never had a host. Do I look like you?" _

Daniel smiled as he shook his head, before saying softly, "_No, Darkyn you do not resemble me. You look very much like your father. There is no mistaking that you are Drakon-Thronn's son." _

Darkyn blinked his surprise. "_I do?" _He turned to look in the direction in which the men had walked away from them. _"He, um, is a very attractive man. At least, so our mother believed him to be. She loved him very much," _He murmured quietly.

He looked over at Malek as his hand came down on his shoulder. _"That is a wonderful thing to know, Darkyn. Allow yourself to remember the joy she no doubt felt when she was with him, not the pain she would have felt at parting. I believe that he loved her, as well, for it glows in his eyes when he looks at you." _

Darkyn reached up and clasped his hand where it lay on his shoulder, _"You are correct, Malek. Thank you. I believe that I will attempt to do so." _

They all turned as Artereos walked up to them. _"The All is prepared to meet with you now. We have given it your answers as well as your requests. Now you must confirm you choices before they will be approved and given to you. Come."_

* * *

Jack stared at Kataya for a short time before finding his voice and his scattered thoughts, "So, that's what we heard read out? Daniel is an, um, Exalted Warrior? When did that happen?"

Kataya laughed softly, as she replied to him, "Many millennia ago, Colonel. When one choses to be reborn within a culture other than one's own, we can choose to simply become one as an adult, or be reborn and grow up experiencing that culture. That is often what Daniel will do. Five hundred years is many different lifetimes. I believe he spent several of them here. From what I have been able to understand he also spent time in the All and with the ancients, as well as with both the Wiccadians and the Gryfellyn. Some of them he spent many years with, others only a few, however, the outcome was the same. He was gone for a very long time and except for those times he was with some of our allies as an adult; he was reborn into the different cultures he chose."

"Now that he has regained his memories, he will be given his rank, his abilities, and his status. That will make it much easier for him and Darkyn to learn that which they need to know from Drakon."

Looking over at the woman standing next to Vashara, she offered a greeting, but when the formal phrasing was completed, they hugged, holding one another very tightly. "How have you been, Allessa? I do hope you are not still, ah, unhappy—with your brother?" He did not realize that he was gone for so very long, you know, and had he not been gone then certain things would not have be put into place for the Prophecy of the All to be completed. He did only that which he was meant to do, _Carusawyn.__"_

Alessyndria nodded even as she sighed deeply. "I am aware, Kataya, but I still find myself angry. I shall tell him, and that will be an end of it, I promise you. He deserves to be chastised, for leaving you alone at that time was both irresponsible and selfish, something I have never known Daniel to be. I still do not understand his behavior."

"As I said, I believe it was due to the prophecy, _Carus,_and he was very distraught himself over the loss of our kits. He blamed himself, which he should not have, but still he did, and that also brought him to aband…ask to be reborn and not return to Cadwaellon. I understand it and his motives. You must attempt to, as well."

The woman nodded, telling her, "I know and my logical side agrees. The emotional one is not so easily silenced."

Kataya smiled slightly, "I know, but you must try." Then turning to the others that were there, she told them. Gwynnivar and I were the last to record our impressions. Once the men return from the All, we will begin the process of sorting through the information. They are attempting to compile the events and incidents that appeared most often to the largest number of people. Hopefully it will give us a good overview and thus we can begin to decide if and or when we need to plan, and when we will need to implement it. Until they return there is not really much that we can do. In the meantime, relax and enjoy being with new and old friends." Not waiting for answers, Kataya indicated that she had no more to say or to relay to them, and so, she turned and walked toward Samantha and Gwennetha who were standing near Daniel's, Martouf's, and Devlin's bodies.

"Samantha, Gwennetha, how are you doing? Are you feeling all right or do you need to lie down somewhere more private and quiet?"

Gwennetha shook her head, saying, "I believe that I am fine, my mother. I have recovered quickly with the priestesses help."

Sam was nodding her head in agreement, "I feel the same Kat. I feel much better than I did. It was draining, though, I have to admit that."

Kataya nodded her agreement. "Let us go sit near to our mates. They should be returning soon. Then we shall begin the Gathering."

Both women nodded and as Gwynnivar joined them they walked to a long sofa near where the three men were lying. As they leaned back and relaxed they all gave sighs of relief and then laughed at themselves. Nivar clasped Gwennetha's hand and shut her eyes. In turn, she took Sam's hand and she took Kataya's. With no outward decision made, they each slipped into a meditative state and called to the Universe for power and energy. Shortly thereafter, they opened their eyes and smiled and then, once more lost themselves in their own thoughts. It would not be long now; they were very sure.

* * *

They stood before the glowing beings and while Martouf and Lantash were nearly awed beyond speech, for Malek and Devlin, it brought back distressing images of their last encounter with the All. Artereos stepped forward and placed his hand upon Devlin's shoulder, as Tavyn did the same for Malek. They were surprised when the voice this time was both soft…and female. The entities they dealt with before were male, and they were extremely stern, reproachful, harsh, and somewhat angry, although the anger was more a feeling they each received and not an actual tone in his voice. At least this one appeared to be more receptive and less alarming.

The two older Tok'Ra and their Lifemates were startled when she appeared to speak aloud to them, but they soon became used to hearing a voice come out of a…glowy light entity. It appeared to intrigue Darkyn-Threnn.

"First-born, we welcome you."

"We are pleased, Lady. Do you allow our presentation of our sons to you?"

"We do. Do you ask more?"

"As we conveyed to you, they wish to answer your summons and to make a request. Their request is approved by us, their fathers, or, for those who are bereft of fathers, our guardianship, for this tribunal."

"Very well," she answered him, and though she appeared to be no more than a soothing glow of light, they could feel her looking at each of them. After a slight pause, as she gazed at them, before she continued her answer, "You may do so."

Artereos bowed to her and turned to Devlin and encouraged him to walk closer and then positioned him directly in front of the three pulsating entities.

"This is Devlin, Gwennetha's Soulmate."

It—no, she—nodded, and spoke to him, "You have come before us to deny or accept the devoir set before you. You alone can decide what you wish to do. You have been requested to become an Exalted Warrior of the Light that is the All, as well as to become the personal guard of the Nature Enchantress, Gwennetha of Cadwaellon. How do you answer your summons and requests?"

Devlin cleared his throat as he wondered how he was supposed to phrase his answer. Since Artereos had not told them that there was a particular protocol, he decided to do what would be natural for him. Bowing to her, he voiced his acceptance, "My Lady, I will gladly become a Warrior in defense of your light and I am also pleased to become our mate's personal guard."

"We accept your agreement on behalf of the All. And what is your request?"

"I wish to step into the fire."

She was quiet for quite some time, before asking gently, "Are you aware that once you step into the fire your soul will be forged and strengthened? You must think carefully, for once that is accomplished you no longer have a choice. You will always be reborn as you are now. No matter where you choose to go when you are reborn, you will always be reborn as an adult, as well as into this body."

Devlin nodded, assuring her, "I understand. I have no wish to be reborn other than who and what I am."

She moved back and the two other entities joined her. It was plain that a debate was taking place. It took little time and 'she' once more came forward. "Very well. We will accept and grant your request. If you have no other questions or remarks, you may take a seat over there." She waved a hand, although you could not see one, and Devlin followed what he felt she was indicating. He must have been correct because no one called him back.

Artereos moved to Martouf and the same questions were given and received, and then he, too, was sent to the side to sit and relax there.

Tavyn stood with both Lantash and Malek. Their interview went much as the others with one small difference. They were also asked if they were sure they wished to remain Tok'Ra and within their host. At their affirmative answers, they, too, joined the others.

Drakon-Thronn stepped forward with Darkyn-Threnn. He answered and was accepted, his request was granted.

Then it was time for Daniel, and he and his father stepped forward. Once in place, she asked him the same questions and the tribunal was given the same answers. Once the formalities were ended, she came forward and lightly touched his cheek, telling him, "We are most pleased that you have returned and that you are taking these steps, Dayillon."

Daniel bowed as he answered, "I thank you."

"Are you truly prepared to step into the fire? Once the process is started, it cannot be halted."

"I am."

"Very well. Your rank, as well as your abilities, will be returned to you. Come."

Daniel really wasn't sure about what would happen next. He knew that re-attaining his rank and abilities was simply an act of the All bestowing it upon him. Feeling them begin to come alive again, he smiled. "I thank you once more. It is good to feel your strength within me once again."

She bowed her head, telling him, "Come, you shall be the first to step within the fire."

Daniel nodded his agreement and followed her over to a platform that was raised perhaps six inches. He'd never asked for details about this, so everything that took place was new to him.

"Kneel, Daniel," Artereos spoke quietly from where he stood slightly to the side and behind him.

Once he was in position, the energy began to flow between him and the glowing form before him. She stood before him and then caressed him starting with his head and working down his arms, until she took both of his hands. She certainly didn't look solid, but she felt firm.

"You have come before us and accepted the devoir of the All. You have requested the fire in which to stand. Contemplate the step you are about to take, as I produce the elixir you must drink in order to forge your soul." She then turned to an altar-like table and began to mix different ingredients, none of which looked familiar to Daniel. She murmured softly, as she began to stir it. Once finished, she poured it into a pewter chalice encrusted with amethysts and Emeralds, with a few diamonds and sapphires.

Returning to stand before him, she offered it to Daniel, explaining, "You must drink it all. It will not harm you." Holding the cup to his lips, she tilted it and allowed the drink to run into his mouth and thus down his throat. He drank it all and then she moved back, but still held the chalice. Daniel gasped as the liquid seemed to explode when it hit his stomach, sending flames into every part of his body. He looked over at Artereos.

"It will prepare your soul and call to the other fire, which shall, between them, forge your soul and strengthen it. It will pass soon, I assure you," Artereos answered Daniel's unspoken questions. All Daniel could do was grit his teeth and nod that he understood.

It soon eased and he looked up at her only to blink in surprise. The pewter chalice was now gold. "You are pure of heart, Dayillon. Your soul has turned base metal into gold. Now, it is time. You may stand."

The other two entities joined her and the three of them surrounded Daniel, his father, and Artereos. As the beings began to sing softly, an inner light grew within them brightening their glow to a point where one could barely look at them. Then that light began to reach out and envelop the three men standing there. As the intensity of the light around them grew, it became hotter. Then he heard Artereos ask him if he was ready. He indicated that he was, and Drakon-Thronn stepped into the flames. He took Daniel's hands, and leaned in, until their foreheads touched. As soon as contact was made, flames shot up around them, and then began to move toward him and his father. It took very little time for it to engulf them. As it did, Drakon used their link to give him the knowledge he needed to know about the Dark Elvenians. Once finished with that, he began on their weapons, their sword work, and all things pertaining to their abilities.

As Drakon shut down the link, he stepped back and away from the fire, which rose up and turned Daniel into a living flame. It was hot, but not unbearable, which surprised him once more. The fire within him called to the flames around him and they began to meld together. He had no idea how long he stood within it. It could have been a minute, an hour, a month, or years. He reveled in the feeling of completeness that he was experiencing. Only with Kataya did he ever come close to feeling this way. As he felt the flames begin to die down, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath, not even sure he was breathing during the event.

The representation of the All stepped forward and offered something to him. It was a stunning sword. Beside it on the cushion was a circlet, obviously well worn, yet still quite beautiful and an armband. He was handed the leather sheath and he put the sword into it. The circlet was placed on his head and the armband on his arm. A velvet pouch just large enough for the two pieces also came to him. She stepped back, as she murmured, "The All greets your return with much love, Dayillon, for you have been sorely missed, and we rejoice in your return. You may stay until your heart's brothers are finished or you may return now. What do you choose?"

"I'll stay."

"As you wish."

As Daniel turned and walked over to join the others, Artereos walked forward with a somewhat apprehensive Darkyn-Threnn. Once they reached the altar, he knelt, and the validation of his request was gone through once more. He, too, turned the Chalice into gold, not that there was any doubt but that they all would do so. They would not be here, if their hearts were not as they should be. The All would have rejected their petitions at once. The difference for Darkyn-Threnn was that he joined and learned not only from his father, Drakon-Thronn, but also from Artereos and Dayilwin, his fathers through Daniel.

The other four came forward one at a time, experienced the fire, and joined with their respective fathers, as well as Artereos. They were each gifted with a circlet, an armband, and a sword. After returning from their experience and joining the others, they spoke little, each lost within their own thoughts and emotions, for the experience of going through the fire was much more emotionally charged than it appeared to be. However, that was something within their own hearts; it was something shared only with the All and the fire. Lantash was the last of them and, as the flames died down, he joined the others.

The softly glowing entity waved her hands and the symbiotes returned to their respective hosts. "You have accepted the devoir, forged your souls and proved your hearts are pure. It is well and is now time for you to awaken. I wish you all farewell." Even as they all watched the Tribunal, it was hard to believe that they simply disappeared. Of course, they disappeared, as well.

* * *

Martouf became aware, as if slowly waking from a dream. _"Lantash? Lantash, what has happened? Did we just have a particularly vivid dream or did we just…well, were we in, um…did we just step into, ah…" _Martouf stuttered to a stop, not knowing how to phrase his questions without feeling and sounding stupid or insane.

_"I believe that we were and we did,"_ Lantash's calmness and acceptance of what Martouf thought had happened soothed him and he relaxed.

_"I—I think I am very glad that we did. I seem to know a great many things about the Furling, the Vampesians, and, oh, just a great many things that I did not know before." _ He frowned, adding, _"Some of it is, um, unusual, do you not agree?" _

Lantash chuckled softly, as he answered, _"If you are speaking of 'the way of the blood' of the Vampesian, yes it is unusual, but we shall manage. As for knowing a great many new things, I must agree with you. I do not feel so overwhelmed, when I consider training in the way of the Furling or the Vampesian, which I must confess that I did when we were named to become Exalted Warriors." _He paused once more, before asking softly, _"Martouf, did you not tell me that, as your mother lie dying, she told you it was foretold at your birth that you would become a Warrior of the Light?"**1 **_

Martouf almost gasped aloud. _"Yes. Yes, Lantash, she did. This is what she meant, is it not? At the time, I believed that she meant that I would become a Warrior for the Tok'Ra. I was distraught, as she told me, and I did not remember a great deal, although Hiber also told me the story again. Still, I thought it meant my joining with you and fighting against the Goa'uld with the Tok'Ra. I should not have doubted her." _

Lantash agreed, _"No, you should not have doubted her. Is it not true that your full name means Warrior of the Light? You and I were meant to be here. This is our purpose." _ He realized that there were people murmuring around them, and added, _"Now, however, we should perhaps open our eyes and assure those who might well be worried about us that we are well." _

_"Yes, of course, you are correct. I will do so_." Martouf cracked open his eyes and groaned under his breath, blinking quickly, as if he was in a brightly lighted room, which he was not. He realized that he actually did not feel all that bad and, therefore, he had no idea why he groaned except, perhaps, that he was expecting both a bright light and to be somewhat sore, which it was obvious there was not, and he was not. He heard Lantash laugh softly and caress him gently. Deciding to follow his urgings, he turned his face toward the voices…and smiled, for there sat their Samantha, not far from their side.

Sam looked over at Martouf and Lantash for what must have been the thousandth time, but this glance was rewarded with his smile. She smiled back, before standing and walking the few feet to him and sitting down beside him. "You've returned. I hope everything went well? Did you accept? What happened?"

"Yes, we all accepted, Samantha…and…we all stepped into the fire. I hope you do not mind that we did not discuss that step before taking it."

Sam looked surprised and puzzled. "Why should I mind? I don't think that I asked you what you believed I should do before I stepped into it, which I did while Kat and I were in the All after the Great Battle. That is a very personal choice and can't be decided by input from other people. For that, you must follow your own hearts. No one else's can guide you."

Martouf's smile showed a measure of relief. Then he thought of something that he very much wanted to tell her, "Samantha, do you remember the time you told me that you could sometimes '_see'_ Lantash?**2** Well, the All gave the symbiotes humanoid bodies so that we could each participate fully. He looked just as you described. The hair, the curl on his forehead, his eyes, everything, in fact, was very much as you described him."

Sam looked intrigued, but not surprised, as he thought she would be. "We will have to venture into the All sometime soon, so that I can see him completely for myself. I'll look forward to it. I assume that you decided to stay blended, since you have returned that way and not as two separate entities."

Martouf nodded. "Yes, we discussed it and realized that neither of us wanted to be without the other, so we agreed to stay as we are. I…hope that you do not mind. As far as going to the All to see Lantash in his human form, you will not need to do so, once we have completed our Vampesian training. From what we understand, Lantash will have the ability to phase-shift and become a separate entity into which he can then manifest into other forms. His human body is one of many other forms he can take. While he cannot phase-shift both of us for a long period, if we understood correctly, and I believe that we did, once he has shifted from me and taken another form, he is no longer under the stricture of the phase-shift time limit. It is rather confusing, now, but I believe that, as we learn more, we will understand and will be able to explain it better."

Sam gazed into the distance for a short time, before bringing her attention back to them. Speaking slowly, as if still working out what she wanted to say, she told them, "I think I understand it. Vampesians, unlike Elvenians, can only phase-shift for fairly short periods of time, before they must return to the same frequency they were on before. In reality, Lantash won't be shifting from one frequency to another for very long at all. Only the time it takes to leave your body will be at the other frequency. Once he's attained the shift from you, he'll return to this frequency. However, he'll be outside of your body, and the shift to another form will take place so close to simultaneously with the phase-shift that it will appear as if he leaves you and becomes the other form in a single action. It won't be, of course, but it will be so close to being so, that you won't be able to actually see him in symbiote form. In reality, the time he spends in the phase-shift will be almost non-existent. Does that make sense to you?"

Lantash came forward and smiled at her. "Yes, my Samantha, it makes perfect sense, and I am quite sure that you are correct." After an infinitesimal pause, he quietly asked her, "Are you sure that you do not mind that we determined to stay together without discussing it with you first, my love? We had to make our decisions and go before the All, and there was no time in which we could return and discuss it with you, although had we had the time, we probably would have done so."

"No, of course, I don't mind. You've been together for a very long time. I would think that parting now, would be devastating for both of you. Had you chosen to part, I believe that it would have caused both of you a great deal of emotional pain. I'm very glad you stayed as you are. As for there being no time to discuss it, well, of course, there would not have been and, Lantash, even if there was all the time in the world, still, you should not have done so. Just as stepping into the fire was a personal decision, which could not have an outside influence, so the decision to stay together was one that could only be made by the two of you. I am very glad that you made that decision, for I meant what I said; I believe that both of you would have regretted parting forever."

"I am...we are, very glad you feel that way. We are both quite happy and content with our decision, even more so now that we know how you feel about it." Feeling a surge of energy, he sat up, asking, "So, what do we do next?"

Sam raised her eyebrows at him, but turned to see Kataya and Daniel in a deep discussion. Turning to the other side, she saw that Gwennetha and her mates were also deep into a discussion. She wondered what could cause such deep concentration and determination. Had she missed something? Then Kataya laughed a little and shook her head at her mate, before leaning in and kissing him lightly. Turning back she saw that although Malek didn't look exactly happy, neither was he scowling with displeasure. Gwennetha was shaking her head at him. Then she, too, laughed softly and leaning forward kissed him.

Realizing that she had yet to answer his question, she turned her attention back to his inquiry, saying, "Now we go into what is called 'the Gathering', where we all compare notes, find out what the most often seen scenes were, and explain what emotions we felt as we watched. It may very well take the remainder of tonight and into tomorrow, unless most saw the same things, or at least a close facsimile of the same things."

Martouf came fore once more and nodded, asking, "Where do we go to do that?"

Sam glanced around and realized that the mirror had been removed. Chairs and sofas had been brought into the room and set up in a partial semi-circle in the area where the scrying took place. Looking back at him, she nodded toward the center of the room, murmuring, "I'd say that it will take place there. Do you feel up to moving yet? It looks like they left a section open for these three sofas."

Martouf nodded, "I actually feel very well, Samantha. I was a little disoriented at first, as I was not sure if it was a dream or if it was real; however, it did not take too long for both my own mind and Lantash reassuring me that it happened to know if for truth. I am fine now and so is Lantash, I assure you."

"Okay, and it looks like they are coming for your bed anyway. They've already taken Daniel's. Let's go join them."

"Very well, Samantha. I must admit that I am very interested in finding out what everyone perceived and learned. I hope that it will throw some light on what is about to or is happening."

Even as she nodded her agreement, Sam sighed, sounding despondent. "What is wrong, Igisadonis?" Martouf's voice was soft and low.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wish I had more training. I don't feel like I managed to find out anything much." She held up her hand to forestall his comment, agreeing before it even left his mind. "I know. I know that I was helpful, if in no other way than drawing power, but I would have liked to have been more useful in actually seeing things." She sighed again, before giving him a small smile. "Merdwin pulled me back when I went too far, so I'm fairly sure all I saw was superficial things."

Lantash came forward, and took her chin in his hand, tilting her head to his so he could look into her eyes, letting her see his belief. "It does not matter if you saw deeply or not. Perhaps you saw no more than the other Seers did, and perhaps it was not as much as they saw; however, what you saw still might be something different. You may very well have noticed something in one of the images that no one else paid attention to and it may very well change an interpretation or allow a deeper understanding of what it means. Nothing you saw is insignificant."

Sam hugged him briefly, "You're right, Lantash. I'm just being silly. I may very well have seen something important and not realized that it was or I may be able to see a different side of an image. We'll just have to wait and see, and I'll continue to study with Kat, Gwennetha, and Nivar." Since they'd stopped walking, Sam took his hand and pulled on it, telling him, "Come on before we miss something."

Lantash smiled at her. "Very well, we will come with you. You do not have to drag us, as if we are a log too heavy to pick up and move." She grinned back at him and continued to pull him along.

Reaching the others, they sat down next to Kataya and Daniel. Sam looked at Daniel closely, but just as with Martouf and Lantash, she really couldn't see an outward change in them. Well, except for the jewelry. Perhaps she would find out later exactly what happened during their sojourn in the All.

Daniel turned his head, smiled at her and reaching over he clasped her hand, giving it a squeeze. She squeezed back and returned his smile with one of her own. Then she settled back and got comfortable.

Once the group was complete and everyone was seated, they were served drinks, and appeared ready to begin. Nivar stood and walked to the opening of the semi-circle where she would be seen and heard by everyone. She would thank them for coming and participating in the Council of Power. She would welcome them to Avilion, the Sanctuary, and then give them her overall impression, but no true details. That would wait until the Gathering began. Artereos joined her where she stood and slipped his arm around her waist. His smile was not joyous, but still it was a smile and not a frown of worry or sadness.

He spoke first, "My good people, dear friends, and new friends, I welcome you to the Sanctuary of Avilion. It is my hope that it will give you both peace and strength to face the coming days and months. I am truly grateful that those of you, who were able to attend, did so, and feel sadness that those with commitments they could not break, are not able to be here with us. However, although their absence leaves some sorrow, all of you that are here, fill me with joy and with hope. What we are about to discover, no matter what it might entail, will not shatter that hope, for as long as we stand together, we will prevail. That said, I will turn this over to my lovely mate."

Nivar smiled at him, but stood quietly for a short time. After looking at each person, and greeting them silently, she began her oral welcome to them, "I wish to thank you all for attending and helping in this Council of Power. It is a great pleasure to see you all here again, and to welcome those among us whom we do not yet know. We look forward to getting to know you better."

She stopped and looked around her, before continuing, her voice somber, "As I said it is not often that we are all together, and not since the First of the Elvinsten'ien Wars has there been a need for a scrying of this amount of power, intensity, and depth. I truly mourn that we must once again come together, not in peace, but in war. For war is what I foresee; and I do not believe that I am either wrong or alone in this belief."

And with those words, she began the Gathering.

TBC


	19. All Paths Lead to War Ch 18 LOTQ

_**Chapter Eighteen Summary: **The Gathering convenes and as they speak of what they saw, felt, smelled, and tasted, a picture is drawn as to what the future could well hold. As they all knew, no future is written in stone and each decision made can change the present course of events and send them in another direction. Unfortunately, each crossroad they found and each direction they took led them to the same conclusion. And that was war. The Next Elvinsten'ien War was building on the horizon…and the only question still unknown was how soon it would begin. Daniel and Kataya share the news of some decisions they have recently made as they begin to make-love. _

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

_**Amat Wyn –** My Love_

_**Carusawyn – **My Dear One, My Dearest One_

_**Et Aevum – **Into/For Eternity_

_**Igisadonis Animawyn – **Beloved of My Soul_

_**Amata Tu – **I Love You_

_**Adorata Coeurawyn – **Adored of My Heart_

_**Igisadonis – **Beloved_

_**Mer Prinekh – **Sweet Lifemate, Beloved Lifemate; A Term of Endearment between Symbiote and Host. _

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I'm back and hope to do better. I am in the process of writing a fic for a contest that must be finished by the end of March, so if I am more tardy than usual at getting you the next chapter, please forgive that has questions, please feel free to contact me through ff dot net. _

**_Warning: Rating this Chapter: _**_R. This chapter contains some mild adult content but I decided to warn here rather than change the rating on the entire fic. It is easy to skip._

_**Hoshi: **Thank you for the review. I appreciate you taking the time to do so. There was no address for me to contact you to answer your questions. Please feel free to Private Message me through ff dot net and I will respond. Since ff dot net doesn't allow email addresses or websites to go through, the PM is the easiest way to contact me._

_Pagan_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**All Paths Lead to War**_

* * *

Glances were exchanged, but no one else spoke, as they took in the meaning of Nivar's words, for this was plain speaking indeed, and at this point of a gathering almost unheard of for her. There was no slow entering into information with their foremost Seer giving them impressions of things that might come to pass. She simply went straight to the fact that they would soon be going to war. It was obvious that she felt it would come to pass regardless what choices were made and taken. Many were shaken by the realization that Nivar believed that no matter what they did, it would come down to war.

After allowing her words to be absorbed by each of them, she confirmed their thoughts as she continued, "No matter the road we take, no matter the decisions we make, no matter the actions we perform, they will all lead us on to war. It is inevitable, no matter what course we take. These are the things that I have seen…and I am quite sure that many of you have seen this culmination of events as well. Therefore, since we are aware of what lies ahead, it remains only to discover our paths in defending the All and our worlds and achieving victory. We have gained information; now, we must decipher what it means."

"I will now turn this over to our scribes and they will tell us of the things the majority saw and felt most often. From there, they will continue to give us information until they come to the events that were only seen once or twice. When all of the information is presented, we will begin the task of sorting through it and discussing it. Then we must begin to make plans to overcome or mitigate those events that must be faced by all of us. As in times past, each world will again be pulled in to defend not only their own world, but those of our friends, our allies. We will now begin." A chair was brought for her to sit in and after taking her seat she turned to the scribe priestesses and motioned them forward.

They took their positions, around Nivar, and at a nod from her the first one stepped forward and began to read from her portion of the compilation of information. "A darkness rises on the horizon, though it does not appear to move quickly. I feel malevolence strongly. I can taste the evil on my tongue and smell it in the air. It does not sleep, it does not rest, and it plots continually, for the fall of all of our worlds and the killing of the All, the Light which guides and nurtures us. It grows as it adds more darkness and evil. It gathers to it wickedness, unspeakable viciousness, and obscene depravity. It calls to all things malignant, loathsome, and hideous. It does not allow light of any kind to touch its heart. It is vile, repugnant, and repulsive. Its stink is poisonous, foul, its face is ugly, hideous, and its goal is vengeance, wrath, and destruction."

"It has hidden for millennia and is now come to loose its anger, rage, and hate upon the All, both its worlds, and its peoples. Its sole purpose is to destroy all goodness, remove it from the Universe, and leave only darkness and despair." She stopped speaking as she looked up and around the group listening. "These are the words, the impressions, the sights, the smells, and the tastes of every Seer and Seeress. Every record made, written and verbal, used these descriptions, these words," so saying, she turned and found a seat. Her part was done and the second of the scribes stepped forth.

She began to read, saying, "This evil feels familiar. Its identity is well hidden and it guards it closely. It is very old. It has been with us from the beginning time, although I cannot name it. My instinct tells me that it has grown stronger and more vile."

"Although powerful, it fears. It fears the light of the All and its Warriors; therefore, it is moving slowly and gathering a great host of warriors of its own. Some it is creating itself; others it is calling to it, some from the ancient depths. The malevolence promises power to those that join it, and many are weak. However, not all are answering at first. Some do not trust it and are wondering where it would lead them and what its true motives are. They are suspicious of its promises. In some paths, although they are our enemies, they come to us and join their forces to ours. In other paths they give in to the growing malevolence and join its forces."

"There are battles of both sword and magik and all are hard fought. Many saw paths of both victory and defeat. Not all of them can be seen clearly. No one saw a complete end to the war, yet the feeling of an end was there for all. Sadness was felt for the many, many deaths and the horror of the destruction. The loss on some worlds will be very great, others less so, and some not at all. As always is true, Avilion remains a strong and powerful sanctuary. Its light may dim, but it never completely disappeared. There is hope for the peoples and the worlds of the light, but the paths we will tread are many and bloody. At times hope appeared to be extinguished, yet it always returned stronger than before."

Looking up and around at those listening, she told them, "These are the events and paths seen by every Seer that was scrying, even those that are young in the ways of the Seeing.

The next scribe took her place but looked to Nivar and then to Kataya awaiting their nods of agreement and encouragement, before she began to read, "There is growing darkness within the Tok'Ra. At the moment, there are only two and they are small and gray, not yet truly turned to evil. There are two of them. Many paths show that one will turn, and one will not. The All has called one of them to become a Warrior of the Light, and if they answer, they will be spared and their light will brighten once again. Should they choose the path of good, they will falter not. Of the other, its paths are blurred, but its fate is clear. Either way, it faces death, but by whose hand is still unknown."

"Dragons of old will come forth, both good and evil. Some will come from the depths of the well of darkness. They will burn with malice and hatred for all of the peoples of the All, but their greatest will for destruction will fall upon their Kindred who bask in the light of the All, as well as upon the Aeriean, the Gryfellyn, the Faeryll, and their worlds. Their main wish is to defeat all of our winged peoples, their kindred, and their worlds. Many paths show that the Faeryll worlds do not appear to be attacked. However, other paths were yet shrouded in darkness and so no true outcomes can, at this point, be determined. The Gryfellyn and their clan world of the Aerieans may well bear the brunt of the first offensive, at least from the Dragons within the Alliance of Evil. Many of the paths that were seen show their defenses well-appointed and complete, thus somewhat mitigating the damage and loss of life. The battles will be long and the horror great regardless."

"Of the Warriors that will be faced, there were several different kinds. Some saw _Cor'pesie Deamons, _some saw _Lesser Deamons. _Many saw _Minor Deamons and Y'llacks._ Many saw _Dark sorcerers_ and _Dark Enchanters_. A few saw _Dark Mages. _No one mentioned _Dark Mage Daemon Lords; _however, as one pointed out. Not seeing them, at this point, does not mean they are not there. If one sees a_ Dark Mage, _then their Lord is not far behind; he is simply better shielded."

Many creatures and beings long delegated to the realm of myth were seen to have been released from their worlds where they have been sequestered for millennia. The _Dark Dragons_ were seen often. Some saw _Battle_ _trolls_ and _Goblins_. Others saw _Minotaurs, Cyclops,_ and _Giants_. A few saw _Harpies, Boars,_ and _Serpents._ A few _Succubus_ and _Incubus_ as well as _Centycore_ and _Manticoras_ were noted. _Chimaeras and Werewolves_ were also mentioned. However, no one saw great numbers of any of them. It was also noted by some that in many instances some members of these different races were also aligned _against_ the Darkness. They were seen within our own ranks and were defending the All. How this came to be did not appear clearly, and so is not known at this time."

She did not pause to see the reactions of those listening but continued to relate the information for which she was responsible, "Many of these scenes and the different entities were seen by at least half of those scrying. Some were only seen by a few. Only two of our Seeresses saw all of the types of the enemy forces that will be encountered. Those two Seeresses have added the _Goa'uld_, the _System Lords_, and their _Jaffa_. They also saw _Jaffa_ ranged against them and working closely with all of the Allies."

As the last scribe returned to her seat, Nivar stood, but before addressing The Gathering, she paused and glanced around at the different reactions to this news. The Tau'ri and Tok'Ra appeared dazed and disbelieving. Knowing that they would soon learn the truth of what was seen by the Seers and Seeresses; she did not dwell on this, simply setting it aside for later discussion. It was time to address the Gathering once more, so she began, "One of the things I wish everyone to regard with caution is the information that the growth and movement toward us is very slow. While we certainly hope to have many months before our first battle, it is not a certainty. Should our foes arrive at the strength they feel is necessary to confront and defeat us, they will move quickly to attempt to do so."

Once more she paused and looked around at the solemn faces before her before continuing, "We must not become complacent in our belief that time is on our side. We must prepare as if the war is imminent and that an attack could occur at any time. At the moment, their fear of us is hindering them. We must hope that nothing changes for them. This will give us several months to prepare. It is a goodly amount of time in which to increase and gather our forces, and see to it that they are very well trained. It also gives us time to form battle plans and increase the defenses of the worlds that we know will be the hardest hit. It will be possible to mitigate some of the destruction by doing all we can to reinforce defenses on those worlds as well as the others."

The Light Dragons of Dragmyst have been called and will soon begin to arrive so that we can begin training Warriors to fight from their backs. Those of us that have been Exalted Warriors for millennia already know how, as do many of those who are in the Elite contingent. Any others that wish to learn will be encouraged to do so."

The Dragons have been increasing in numbers since the end of the last wars, so there will be many more than our enemy expect. The Dark Dragons will have increased as well, so we must keep that in mind; still, they will not expect us to have the numbers to meet and succeed against them. We have shielded Dragmyst for many millennia now, so as far as they know, the Light Dragons of Dragmyst never overcame their fertility and mortality problem. However, that is not true, for once we found the Dark Magik that was causing their problem, well, let's just say there was a population explosion."

"The things you have just heard are a wide view of what we know and do not know. We will become more specific as to battles in a moment. Training for different areas and types of combat will be set up as soon as possible. Groups will be formed and leaders will be chosen. Much of this will fall to Artereos and I, however, several of our Exalted Warriors will assume command whenever we are absent, which we will be, as there are other pressing matters that must take precedence at this time, before the war breaks out. They are imperatives and cannot be abandoned. For the next day or so, many of the commanders will be present; however, as I stated, that will not last. However, all of us will be within reach at any time, so although we may only be here part of the time, we will still be available should we be needed for anything."

"Tomorrow, or perhaps even tonight, those that have been called by the All and choose to accept the devoir offered to them should begin to arrive. Once they are here, we will know how many answered the call and thus how many personal instructors we will need. These are all things that will be taken care of as the need to do so arises, and since there are still things to relate to you before we can begin to answer questions and analyze what has been learned, I will turn this over to Kataya. She will discuss the battles that were seen during the scrying."

Kataya stood and took her mother's place in front of the group. After looking at each person present, she began, "Once I have gone over some of the battles and tactics that were seen, we can, as Nivar stated, begin forming teams and assigning leaders as well as instructors. The descriptions of battle scenes have been copied onto the data pads which are now being hand out. Everyone will be able to read for themselves what was noticed about them. We cannot begin to form plans until we know what we will be dealing with and therefore know what type of mix of Warriors we will need."

"We will go over the battles seen by everyone first, as I suspect they will be the first to become reality once this war actually begins. Therefore, to proceed…"

* * *

Kat placed her hands on the small of her back and stretched even as she stood looking out upon the fast fading stars under a blossoming sunrise. Daniel walked up behind her and slid his arms around her, as he softly kissed the back of her neck. She relaxed against him and sighed, giving proof of her pleasure at his touch.

"You are my heart, _Amat Wyn_," he breathed quietly into her ear. "Never doubt that, for you are everything to me."

"As you are to me, Dayillon, as you are to me."

It was his turn to sigh. He didn't want to break the mood; however, he knew as well as she did that they had things to discuss. Stepping back a pace or two, he pulled her farther back into the room away from the window, turned her around, and examined her. Her eyes were veiled, not allowing him in, and that only increased his certainty that not everything that was seen was talked of at The Gathering. "What is it, _Carusawyn_? What did you not tell the others?"

Kat smiled at him and her eyes lost some of their veiling. "You always could tell when I was keeping something to myself." She shrugged before adding, "My mother and I both saw some things we felt it best not to discuss this night. We both saw the Dark Daemon Lords that are involved with this, Daniel, but did not feel it was the time to announce it to all. Only those of us who are within the very inner circle will be privy to it for now. Later, closer to the time of the battles, then we will explain what we know and how we will handle it. For now, the fewer who know who they are, the better it will be for us. It must not get back to them that we know who they are or that we even suspect who they are. It would cause them to increase their defenses even more and it is difficult to access them without their knowledge now. If they do that it would become an even riskier thing to attempt."

Daniel nodded his understanding. It made sense. Delving into darkness was not pleasant and could be very dangerous, as well. There was no sense in tempting fate and causing themselves more hardship.

She watched as he thought through what she said and then she smiled at him. "There is one piece of very good news that we saw, though, my love. We know that we will find the Queens. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get definite names of any places; however, I will be able to recognize the areas once I am there. I haven't told Lantash or Malek yet. I am not sure I should. It would only get their hopes up and, for all I know, it could be a very long time before we find any of them. Actually, you are the only one I have told. I will probably wait until we hit a time with little advancement in our search and discouragement begins to plague them, then I will use the information to give them encouragement. What do you think?"

"I think it's an excellent idea, Kat. If we find the Queens right away, it won't matter, and if we don't, then it will definitely give them a resurgence of hope in the future." He frowned. "Speaking of the Tok'Ra, do you happen to know the names of those that will betray them?"

She sighed again, but this time in sorrow, "Only one. I am hoping he comes to answer the call for that will cast out any lingering tendency in him toward the darkness. The other one, the one that is probably too far down that road already, I was not able to see at this time. I only know that whoever it is, they were not called. I hope to be able to see that one eventually, though."

"Good. Um, do I get a name? Or do I have to guess? It being a male does at least narrow the available field of possibilities."

She laughed at him before saying, "I suppose it doesn't matter if you know his name. If he doesn't come, then he will be arrested anyway. It is Delek. He is tempted, but so far he has not fallen, at least as far as I could tell. I do not believe he has taken any real steps in that direction, but is only tempted by the other one at the moment. If he answers the call, then I am correct, and it was only a slight temptation. Even with all of his negative beliefs, he has ever been loyal to the Tok'Ra. We must hope that has not changed and we will no longer need to worry about it, for there will be no room in his heart for it to take hold once he becomes a Warrior of the Light. There is also the fact that he will know the other person involved and, it is my hope, that he will also know whether or not that person has approached any other Tok'Ra."

Daniel frowned even as he nodded his understanding. It was obvious that something else was causing him some confusion. "I know I should probably remember this, and no doubt within the next day or so I will, however, I'm curious now. How are the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri that are called going to know where to go and how is it going to be explained when they suddenly just up and leave?"

"Father and Merdwin have already contacted Per'sus, Garshaw, and General Hammond. The same explanation will be used that we used before. Artereos of Cadwaellon has asked for them to come for an indefinite period. Our Warriors will be sent to take their places so that it will appear to be an extension of the original "exchange" of personnel. The All will see to it that when they receive the message and its request, should they decide to accept, they will know to contact Per'sus or Garshaw, just as the Tau'ri soldiers will know who to contact in order for them to be released immediately." She paused long enough to give him a soft kiss and caress, before adding, "Should any of them decided not to accept, they will not remember receiving the call to begin with. It will be as if they never received it, so you need not worry that it will become common knowledge that they have been called for more than the exchange of soldiers."

Daniel nodded, agreeing, "I have to admit that thought did cross my mind. I wondered what would happen if someone refused to come. It seemed dangerous to leave that information out there like that. It's good to know that won't happen." Daniel paused, then cleared his throat before adding softly, "This is changing the subject, _Adorata Coeurawyn_, but I have something I need to tell you."

Hearing the slight hesitance and what almost sounded like trepidation in his voice, she looked at him closely. Seeing that he was, indeed, somewhat nervous, she once again caressed his cheek and kissed him softly. "What is it that you are so unsure about telling me, Dayillon? There is little you could do that would upset me, you know this."

He smiled wryly, saying, "Yes, I know, and I have no idea why I feel so nervous about it, but it appears that I am, so I'm just going to tell you bluntly." He took a deep breath and then, his words coming out in a rush, he told her, "I stepped into the fire, _Igisadonis_. Darkyn and I both did, actually. So did all of the others. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first, but…well, we had to make our decision then, and I decided that I never want to be gone from you for so long ever again. This way, I will never forget how long it's been since we parted. I realize now that I can learn what I need to about any people, any culture, as an adult. I don't need to grow up in it to learn about it. I simply love you too much, to ever do anything like that again."

Kataya smiled at him, but her lip quivered and a tear found its way down her cheek. "My beloved, you could have given me no greater gift had you searched for millennia. As for asking me first, that was not necessary. To step into the fire is a very personal choice, one that only you and Darkyn could make. I must assume you each did so separately, as I do not believe that the All would have allowed only one of you to make that kind of decision for both of you."

Daniel nodded his agreement. "Yes, we did it separately, as you believed it would be done." He smiled as he thought back to their recent interaction with the All. "Darkyn looks very much like Drakon-Thronn when he is in the body he can manifest when he is within the All."

"Does he? How wonderful for him! I am quite sure that he is pleased, is he not? I will have to see him in that form sometime soon."

"Yes, he is. I think Drakon-Thronn is pleased, too, although he didn't say anything specific about it. You could see it in his eyes, though. He is very proud of Darkyn, Kataya, and he is unafraid to show it. It shines from his eyes when he looks at and talks to him."

It was very obvious that Kataya was delighted by this information. "Speaking of Darkyn, where is he, Daniel? Why has he not come forward to tell me his impression of being within the All and making his wishes known?"

"He's dormant at the moment. He hasn't really rested recently. He's been too nervous about everything that is happening. I finally managed to convince him to take some time for some deep sleeping."

Kataya smiled at her mate and slid her arms up his chest and around his neck. "I'm glad he is resting, and I'm thrilled that the two of you made the decisions that you did. It will bring us that much closer." She slid one hand back down his chest and began to play with the buttons on his shirt, opening them easily. Leaning into him, she brought her mouth to his throat and slowly kissed him just below his ear, breathing softly against his skin, before nipping him lightly before laving the slight sting away. Her hands skimmed across his shoulders pushing his shirt to the floor and giving her access to the sculptured muscles and firm flesh that lie under it. "Perhaps you will want to awaken him before long, however, as I believe that we should, ah, celebrate. In fact, I have no doubt that you will feel much as I do when I tell you of my latest decision. It is something that I have been thinking about a great deal lately. It shall be my gift to you in return."

Even as she spoke to him, she continued to explore his body, returning time and again to his lips and throat before finding their way back to certain areas that caused him to emit a deep moan.

"_Darkyn…Darkyn, you will want to awaken now. Darkyn! Wake up!" _Daniel mentally nudged his Lifemate.

"_I am awake, my Daniel, what is it that you need of me?" _Darkyn answered, though he sounded somewhat bleary.

"_I don't need anything from you; I just thought you might want to participate in what our mate has in mind for us this fine morning before we take some rest." _

Darkyn gasped within Daniel's mind, as he became aware of where Kataya's hands and lips were, as she flipped open the snap on their jeans and pulled the zipper down. _"I see what you mean, Mer Prinekh. I am very happy to be awakened for something of this importance," _he assured him fervently.

"_Do you—do you want control?" _Daniel was finding even mental speech to be a little difficult to do without gasping in pleasure.

"_N-no, not yet. I think I will simply enjoy for a time, if you do not mind." _

_"No, I don't mind. Let me know when you want to come fore."_ Daniel gasped aloud, as Kataya pushed his jeans and briefs down and encouraged him to step out of them. He no longer remembered that she was going to tell him something; all he could do was give them up to the sensations brought forth from the feel of her mouth on them, and moan as his hips jerked toward her with a seeming will of their own.

Accomplishing her goals, Kataya ran her nails up his legs, across his abdomen, and over his chest, before once again wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. She slowly pushed him the few steps back toward their bed, and when he came to it and tumbled down, she followed him, lying on top of him for a short time before standing and quickly divesting herself of her own clothing, and reveling in the way his eyes watched her every move with obvious longing…and excitement.

He pulled himself up onto the bed and laid down with his head upon the pillows. Kataya followed him, but instead of beginning again where she stopped, she brought herself to lie next to him, and lying on her side, she encouraged him to face her. She smiled into his eyes, before once more leaning towards him and kissing his throat one more time. Then leaning up so that she could whisper into his ear, she quietly told him, "_Igisadonis_, I have decided that, when the time is right and we once more formally bind, I will agree to a complete joining. I will bind to you by both heart and soul. I followed you into death the last time, and I would do so again should anything happen to you and Darkyn. You have wished for this for millennia, and I find that I can no longer deny you. I, also, wish to remain with you. Never again do I wish to be separated from either of you; therefore, we will plan on doing so at our first opportunity…if you still wish it."

Daniel found that he wasn't breathing. He closed his eyes and felt a tremor run through him, as he pulled in a deep breath. Finally. Finally, he would have his deepest desires. No longer would he have to walk alone waiting for her to return. They would return together. He could feel Darkyn's joy flowing out to meet his own. During their long days of healing they had discussed many things, and Darkyn had learned many, many things about the Furling, their customs, their rites, and their ways. Since he shared Daniel's emotions, he could not help but feel gloriously happy. Seeing her watching him anxiously, he reached out and cupped her face in his hands. Leaning forward he brought their lips together in a kiss that gave her all the answers that she needed. There was no mistaking his utter joy and contentment. "_Amata Tu, Adorata Coeurawyn_. You are now and always will be my Beloved. _Igisadonis Animawyn, __Et Aevum_."

As he whispered to her, his hands began a slow exploration of the soft curves of her breasts, before following the flow of her waist into the gentle flare of her hips. They didn't stay there for long, however, for they were searching for something even more enticing than that. He searched for and found the heated softness of her center and caressed her with his fingers, slowly, as he continued to whisper words of love and happiness. Darkyn came forward to tell her of his feelings, knowing that she would wish to hear from them both. "I, too, love you, Kataya. More than I can ever express to you. This means so much to me, to us. I look forward to the time when we formally join and bind with eagerness and anticipation, I promise you."

Kataya smiled at the two men in her life, as any anxiety and tension left her. He still wanted to join completely with her. All of her worry had been for naught. Daniel came fore again and rolled her onto her back as he raised himself over her. He started at her temple and proceeded to follow the contours of her face, kissing her, nipping when he reached her throat, sucking on the soft pliant flesh of it, laving any small hurt away. His kisses were as a drug to her, and his hands branded her as his. Her lips opened to the demand of his and she sighed into his mouth even as his fingers found that for which he was searching. Their caresses and words drove them higher and higher until at last Daniel brought his body over hers and joined them. At first slowly, and then with increasing passion, he used the ages old rhythm known to man since the beginning time. It was a promise and a vow. Soon they reached the pinnacle and fell together into the culmination of their love-making, before drifting together into the waiting arms of _Morpheus_.

* * *

Anise and Freya finished packing several uniforms and the personal care items that they felt they would need. They picked up their zat'nik'tel and clipped it into place. Frowning, they looked around to see what they might have forgotten. Their data pad and several of their instruments were already packed. _ "I cannot think of anything else, Freya. I am sure that we will not need more than a few uniforms, for once we become Warriors of the Light, we will no doubt be wearing Furling uniforms, as long as we are taking part in whatever lies ahead of us. It is my impression that we will be provided with whatever we find we need." _

Freya paused before answering, _"I must admit that I am both excited and apprehensive about being called to the Sanctuary. If we understood the message correctly, it sounds as if we will be caught up in a war in the true sense of the word. This will not be covert. I believe that we will find that we are very challenged physically as well as mentally. I think that is part of why we are so looking forward to this. It is an honor to be called to become a Warrior of the Light." _

Anise nodded her agreement before murmuring, _"I wonder if anyone else has been called to Avilion? I admit I believe we will find that we are not the only ones who will be training in the ways of the Furling." _

"_I agree. It will be interesting to see who else the All has called. Do you believe that Garshaw has been informed?" _Freya asked quietly.

"_Yes, I am quite sure that she, and probably Per'sus, have been. We will know in a moment and our speculations will be answered." _

_Entering the council chamber, they could see that they definitely were not the only ones called. Anise stopped, shocked as she gazed across the room. "Delek? The All called Delek? I am now more anxious than ever to have a nice long talk with the others. I cannot help but wonder why he would have been called." _

"_Neither can I. I am not surprised to see Arwanna, Daimesh, Markesh, and Gava though. They are known to be very loyal once they give their trust, and I believe that all of them are friends of Daniel, Kataya, Samantha, and Martouf. Delek looks very stoic, as if he is not sure what to do next. Perhaps we should go and talk to him." _

"_That's a good idea. Let's go before Garshaw starts to explain the "why" we are going to Avilion reason they will use to explain our absence to those that have not been called. It is something of which we should be aware." _

"_I agree." _

Just as they reached Delek's side, Garshaw entered the room. She did not hesitate, but began to speak at once, "As you all know you have been chosen to participate in an exchange program with the Furling and will be first going to the Sanctuary before leaving for your assignments. I'm afraid I have no details to give you about what you will each be doing; however, either Artereos or Merdwin will be there to answer any and all of your questions. You are representing us, always remember that and perform and act accordingly." She looked around and nodded decisively. "You are all here. Come, we must go to the Chaappa'ai.

Gathering their belongings, they followed her from the room and into a future of which none of them were sure. Once they arrived and the gate was dialed they watched as it connected and then settled.

"Per'sus sends his belief in all of you, as well as his hopes for your success. I join him in those. You will be in our thoughts."

Garshaw and Yosuf nodded to each of them and watched as they stepped into the unknown.

TBC


	20. Asking for Answers Ch 19 LOTQ

_**Chapter Nineteen Summary: **Those called by the All arrive at the Sanctuary. Delek answers the call to several people's surprise. He is not sure why he is there or what to expect, but after arriving he begins to feel better about being there. Connal comes forward and talks to Anise for quite some time. There is a discussion between some new characters, not OC's, just new to the story.  
_

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13_

_**Coeurawyn – **My Heart_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

_**Author's Note: Rather Important, well at least to me: **I'm sorry this took so long, however, my contest fic, An Alliance of Friends, is finished and is being posted, so I will be turning my attention back to my WIPs. **Now for the important stuff: **This is a pivotal chapter, at least in my opinion. It indicates that the story will soon turn back to the hunt for the Queens. However, in the meantime, I would like some feedback into the next chapter. I need to know if anyone wants to listen in on the conversation that the last half of this chapter could lead into. It would cover the Furling, Artereos, and Merdwin, giving more information about them. I know that some are interested in knowing more and have had several questions about them recently in PMs, so I know that some of you want to know more about them, and I would enjoy writing it from that point of view. I hope that everyone likes the new twist that would lead into that discussion...as well as the characters that would take part in it. So, please take the time to let me know whether or not you are interested in seeing it go in that direction for at least part of the next chapter...and the sooner I hear from you, the sooner I can write the next chapter. Thanks to those who do review or PM me to let me know what they think. My recent reviews have helped so very much, that I want to thank all of you again for them. They were really wonderful to get. Thank you all.  
_

_Pagan Twylight  
_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Asking for Answers**_

* * *

As they stepped out of the Chaappa'ai, they were not surprised to be greeted by a large group of people. From what they could tell, there were a lot of faces that they recognized from the Tau'ri base. There were also a few Tok'Ra from the other bases already there. There were also Furling Warriors standing and talking both to one another and to the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri. No one seemed any more surprised to see more Tok'Ra arrive, than the arriving Tok'Ra were to see those already gathered there.

Taesha and some other Furling that they did not know greeted them and indicated that they should accompany them, as they interspersed themselves throughout the groups. Some greeted old friends; others introduced themselves to those who had just arrived. Delek was still standing beside Anise, and he turned to her, for once without an arrogant look on his face, as he asked her, "Do you know what this is really about, Anise? I did not exactly understand what was meant in the message I received, I just felt a great need to answer the—the summons."

Anise looked at him for a long moment, before telling him quietly, "You have been summoned to learn to go to war and to fight in the way of the Furling, Delek. If you have any reservations about doing so, I suggest that you leave now, for they will know at once, if your heart is not truly dedicated to the cause, for which we have been called."

He blinked at her, and she was surprised to find herself feeling sorry for him. He looked very much out of his depth. She sighed. "Delek, do not worry about it for now. I have a feeling that Artereos or Merdwin will be talking to each of us to determine our resolve and abilities. It's not like they will execute you or anything, if they decide that you aren't really worthy to answer the call, they will simply wipe your memory of being here and the call to come from your mind and return you to the base. No one, including you, will ever know…at least that is what I believe would happen. However, to be very honest with you, I do not believe that the All would have called us, if it did not believe that we were worthy of being called. So, stop worrying about it. Just—just wait and try not to worry about it."

He frowned at her, even as he turned to his host, saying, _"Sure, that is easy for her to say. She's never really caused any problems or been on the Council's bad side._"

"_Perhaps that does not make a difference, Delek. She may be just as nervous over this as we are. Maybe she doesn't really know any more than we do," Connal assured him. "Go ahead and ask her—or I will talk to her if you prefer." _

"_Yes, go ahead. See if she will talk to you." _

Connal cleared his throat, as he came forward. He usually preferred to remain in the background, but for his symbiote, he would do what he could. "Ah, Anise?"

Anise turned toward him, surprise on her face, "Connal? Yes, what did you need?"

"Um, yes, I was just wondering. I mean, I know that you weren't called to the fight with Bastet_, _but do you know or understand what this is at all? It is not that we have any real hesitance, it is just that we do not…" He shrugged, helplessly, unable to put his thoughts into words.

She realized that both he and Delek were simply nervous, since they had never before dealt with the Furling on this level. Well, neither had she, really. She smiled slightly, saying, "There is nothing to be worried about, Connal. I apologize for being abrupt earlier; it is just that I was surprised to see Delek had been called. I did not think that he would wish to take part in anything like this. It will be, I am quite sure, from what I have heard, a very intense training."

"I understand. But I think that, since Bastet and what could have befallen us, Delek has been less inclined to listen to some of the, ah, others that are so adamantly against our alliances, and so feels that this is something he should do…as do I."

"I see. Well, that is a good thing, for they will cause him nothing but trouble. He is much better off aligning himself with the Furling than some—others. As for being nervous about it." She shrugged, telling him, "We all are. Do not allow our calmness to deceive you. We will all be glad to hear what Artereos has to say. My guess is that it is very bad, if they are calling in new warriors to join the ranks of the Elite. That is only done, again from what little I know, when there is a grave threat to the All; a threat to the universe itself. That alone is enough to make me nervous. I'm sure the others feel the same way."

"I agree and I believe that he does, as well, really. He is just wondering what this means to us; what is it that we will have to do?"

Anise shook her head. "I really do not know, Connal. We have never before been asked to join the Furling Warriors. Those fighting Bastet did not become Elite Warriors. They were chosen by our own people and the Tau'ri and were chosen for specific abilities. For instance, Keveck was chosen because he and Christoph are excellent tacticians. As you are aware, the battle with Bastet and her Furling host was—well, let us just say that had our people lost against her, it would have been very bad for us and the remainder of the Universe."

Connal nodded, before saying, "I…we were not on your base the time it was brought to the Furling sanctuary, Anise. We were told about it, of course. That was the first that any of us knew of the Furling's interest and oversight of us. We only met Lantash and Dominic's mate once and we were—impressed by her in many ways." He flushed and Anise smiled at him.

Laughing lightly, she told him, "Yes, most people are. Note that I said people and not men or males. That is because she appeals to both equally. There are those who do not like her at all. Thoran and she are mortal enemies, as it was his arguments about the rescue mission to retrieve Lantash and Dominic that cost them precious time and probably caused Dominic's death."

Connal's eyes widened, as he told her, "I did not know that. I do not believe that Delek knew it, either. Why would he have done that? It makes no sense."

"He hates Lantash and always has. Years ago, they both courted the same woman. Lantash won her. It has happened more than once. I know for a fact that he attempted to compromise Kataya and convince Lantash and Dominic that she was having an affair with him." She smiled slightly. "I do not believe that I ever saw Dominic laugh so hard, as he did over that. Basically, he told Thoran that he was an idiot, if he truly believed that she would have an affair and he not know of it. For, he told him, if a Furling wished to take another lover, they simply invited him or her into their bed along with their mate. So, no, he did not believe him. I must admit that it was the first time I realized that about the Furling. It is not, however, common, outside of their own race, for they tend to conform to their mates choice of mores in that area."

"I do not believe that either of us knew that either."

She glanced over at him. "Stop worrying, Connal. Instead, look around you. Have you ever seen a more beautiful and serene place? Ever?"

Since he had looked no farther than Anise or the ground, he lifted his head—and gasped aloud. And then he gasped again.

Anise looked at him and followed his stare. Then she smiled. "Now you know that you have nothing to worry about, Connal."

He looked bewildered, as he tore his eyes from the animal across the stream and looked back at her. "Why do you say that?"

A beautiful Furling woman moved into step beside him, and before Anise could answer him, she commented, "You are Anise and Freya and Delek and Connal, correct?" At their acknowledgment of her statement, she commented, "What Anise would have told you was that many do not see the Unicorn. It is a good thing that you did, so be glad. It is a beautiful animal, is it not?"

"Well, yes. Yes, it is, but why would others not see it? Are they not often in this area?"

She shook her head no. "They are always here. No, that is not the reason that some people or beings cannot see them. Only those pure of heart with good intentions can see them, Connal. You and Delek have no malice in your hearts. You will be fine."

He gasped aloud, once more surprised. "But, how did you know that we…?"

Rather than answer him, she gave him an understanding smile. "I must apologize. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Taesha. Kataya and Lantash are my parents. I will no doubt see you later. I will be helping in combat training, so we will see one another again. Anise, Freya, it was pleasant meeting you. You, as well, Connal, Delek. Enjoy the Sanctuary; if you allow it to enter you, you will find great strength, I assure you. Now, I must greet some others."

"You see, Connal? I told you that you should not worry about it. We will be fine. Look around you and do as Taesha suggested. Let the Sanctuary enter your heart and soul. It will give you the strength and determination that you need."

He did as she suggested, before murmuring, "I see what you mean. I was too nervous before to feel it, but there is an unusual feeling of peace and contentment here, is there not?"

"Yes," Anise told him softly, "There certainly is. There is nowhere else in the entire universe that is quite like the Sanctuary." She smiled at him and was not at all surprised when this time—he smiled back at her. Delek came fore at Connal's urging.

"I must thank you, Anise. Connal and I both—appreciate the fact that you have overlooked our, or rather my, normally—less than convivial attitude and treated us in this way."

She nodded. "I think that perhaps you will find yourself, while you are here, Delek. That is something that you have not been able to do, since you lost Eleira and Karana, centuries ago."

Delek was surprised that he did not feel the usual shaft of intense pain, at her name. Looking surprised, he looked around him once again. "Perhaps you are correct, Anise. I can certainly hope so."

* * *

Artereos turned to the others in the room, stating mildly, "Delek has answered the call. He is no longer in danger of turning." He smiled slightly, adding, "I believe that we may also see a change in his, ah, personality and demeanor. The pain in his heart will be taken away here, and it will help him."

Standing by him, Daniel and Darkyn on her other side, Kataya smiled at her father, saying, "I am glad to hear that. I believe that he is the one that I would have seen, had Merdwin refrained from pulling me away prematurely, the night that Daniel was hurt so seriously."

Merdwin groused behind her. "It was not prematurely. Daniel might have died had I not done so. He was within minutes of it, as it was."

Kataya turned and smiled at him, "I know, _Coeurawyn,_ but it is so much fun to tease you."

"Brat."

"But you still love me."

"I do not know why, but the All help me, yes I do." He grinned at her, while Janet and the others simply shook their heads and returned their concentration toward the group of people approaching the Sanctuary. Those with the ability to do so, because they knew how many had already arrived, mentally counted them, and added them to those that had already arrived. They were fairly sure that they were all there. Not that anyone had really believed that anyone would refuse the call. Still, there was always a first time for almost everything. Janet turned from the window she was watching from as Merdwin stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Tavyn stood and made his way over to the window out of which Artereos, Kataya, and Daniel were looking. He smiled as he saw his sister among those approaching.

Artereos smiled at him, asking, "You did not truly doubt that Athale would arrive did you, Tavyn? I knew she would come as soon as possible."

"No, not really, however, I did wonder if she would arrive with everyone else or earlier as a few did. It does not surprise me that she is only now coming. I am glad that she was not delayed even more, though, as I was very much afraid that she would be."

Artereos sent him a probing look, and a question lingered in his eyes. Tavyn simply shook his head. He would not discuss his sister's personal life in front of everyone else.

Artereos nodded his understanding and turned toward the door as Drakon-Thronn entered and then made his way across the room to the window. Smiling at him he asked, "Did Nivar forgive you Drakon? She was quite upset with you, at first, you know. However, she also understood that it was Bastet's fault."

"Yes, she forgave me after berating me for a good thirty minutes. She also informed me that she expected me to accompany the group leaving for Valdellon tomorrow. I take it that you have decided that Tavyn and I will both go with the group that includes our sons rather than staying here to help with training?"

Artereos nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Merdwin will be accompanying them as well. The search for the Queens must be resumed, as soon as is possible. Merdwin will train them in the ways of the Furling Warriors, while you train them in the ways of the Elvenians and Vampesians. He will also train Janet, Jack, and Teal'c. Ellen Stevenson, Brialek, and Kallen along with a few others will go with them, as well. We will be sending at least three instructors with them, besides Merdwin."

Drakon-Thronn and Tavyn both nodded their agreement. They did not know for sure how long they had. However, they would assume that there was little time to learn all that they must. They all turned as a priestess entered, telling them, "We are taking the new arrivals to their rooms and explaining where things are. We have given them a map of the buildings they will be in, as Samantha suggested. They will gather in two hours in the main Sanctuary room."

"Thank you, Thetessa. We will come down in about two hours then."

"Yes, sir. We will have everything prepared and awaiting you."

As she left, those standing made their way over to the others that were waiting there. It would not be long now. Training would start this afternoon. They would meet with the instructors after they met with the new recruits.

* * *

Lord Yu was a lot of things, but one thing he was not was a liar. If he gave his word, he would keep it, so Lord Ba'al felt no fear on entering his stronghold, even though they were still supposedly at war with one another. It had become half-hearted over the years. Neither of them really cared all that much about what the other owned, it was simply, he decided, a habit in which they were stuck and had been for several centuries. Even their skirmishes had become merely for show…at least as far as he was concerned, and he believed that Lord Yu felt much the same. Sometimes, Ba'al thought that he must actually be mellowing. A frightening thought, and yet, there were times when he had to force himself to carry out some things. And recently, he had found himself thinking of things about which he had no business thinking. Like the whispers of his host. Some of them were beginning to make sense to him, and that was unheard of and most worrying. He frowned, shoving the thought aside.

As he was shown into Yu's throne room, he smiled slightly. Many of the System Lords would attempt to make him feel inferior with a show of arrogance. Lord Yu was confident enough of who and what he was that he did not need that show of might. He simply greeted him, just as he had expected him to.

Lord Yu bowed very slightly and waved him toward a chair across a table from him. "Lord Ba'al. Welcome to my home. We shall first eat, if you do not mind. I have not yet done so."

Lord Ba'al bowed to him in return, and took the seat that he indicated, before agreeing, "I would find that acceptable, thank you." Again, exactly what he expected Lord Yu would do.

After the servants brought the food, which they both helped themselves to, proving there was no attempt at poisoning, they ate in fairly congenial silence. Once they finished with the meal and the remains were removed, Lord Yu poured each of them some port, as an after dinner drink.

As he did so, Lord Ba'al asked him, "How is your daughter? I have heard that she is as lovely as ever."

Yu nodded, in reply, before answering aloud, "Yes, she is quite well, and indeed her host is as lovely today, as the day my daughter decided on her. However, you did not come here to discuss my daughter's beauty or the weather, so we shall skip that topic, as well. What is it that you wish to discuss? Only something of importance would cause us to sit down together in this manner."

Ba'al was quite sure that Yu knew why he was there; however, he would humor him, and answer, "Very well. I am willing to go straight to my reason for being here. You were not at the summit to respond to the offer we each received. Did you not receive one, or did you give them an answer without attending?"

"Why do you wish to know, Ba'al? What difference does it make?"

Ba'al stared at the port in his glass, as he slowly swirled it. Finally, he raised his eyes, telling him, "The other System Lords are excited about this offer. They do not find it suspicious in any way."

"And you do?"

"I do. I do not trust this man who came to us offering to help us to "conquer the entire universe" and divide it between us. I smell betrayal within his offer."

Lord Yu bowed his head in acknowledgement. "As do I. You are the only one who does not believe their promises?"

Lord Ba'al nodded. "I believe that I am." He frowned, as he murmured, "Although, I must admit that Ma'at and, oddly enough, Camulus did not seem as enthralled by their proposal, as the others were. Unfortunately, in the end, Camulus decided to agree with them. I allowed them to believe that I wished to give it more consideration, as did Ma'at. I was hopeful that at least you were not taken in by their promises. She has spoken to me, and has led me to believe that she is still undecided. I believe that it is possible that she is awaiting your opinion."

Yu, eyed him narrowly, assuring him, "As for their offer…Nothing comes that easily. I believe that we both know that things that appear to be too good to be true…usually are."

Lord Ba'al agreed, saying, "It disturbs me that almost all of them are being led so easily. Should what I fear will happen, comes to pass, we will not be able to stand against their combined might along with this "other", whoever he, or more than likely, they, might prove to be, even should Ma'at decide to side with us."

"I agree—up to a point. I believe that if we only have to contend with the other System Lords that the three, and possibly four, as I have yet to talk to Camulus, of us will be able to hold them off sufficiently long for help to arrive. I have been giving it much thought." Lord Yu waited patiently for Ba'al to answer him.

He was not disappointed. "Have you come up with a plan, a way to circumvent their alliance with this, or these, entities? I have not been able to come up with a decisive plan of action."

Lord Yu looked pensive, and it was his turn to stare into his port, as he now slowly swirled his around. Sighing, he looked at his former enemy. Because, if he agreed, then a former enemy is what Lord Ba'al would become. They only had one course to follow that might save their own worlds. And even then, it could be that they would only be saved by giving some concessions. He had long listened to his daughter, and if truth were known, to his host. They had centuries ago become one being listening to one another, giving advice.

It was why he was not so rabidly against the Tok'Ra. When Egeria had first attempted to try to talk to them, he had actually listened. He did not side with her, as some had; however, he had listened…and learned. He no longer used the Sarcophagus every day. His host was aging, it was true, but it was slowly. He would miss his present host, but the truth was that he would have to change soon, but that was not what he needed to be considering. He returned to his thoughts that centered around Egeria.

He found that by using sarcophagus only one time within an eight to ten day period, he no longer felt the symptoms he felt when he first began to do without it all those many centuries ago. It had taken him several years to wean himself from its effects, for as Egeria had said, it was addicting, and his beliefs had changed somewhat after stopping continual use, as well. Also, as Egeria had said they would. Between his daughters experience with Kataya of Cadwaellon as her host, and what he had believed was true of what Egeria said, he was not typical of his race. This was another reason he rarely met with them. They did not need to know that, and only Ma'at, who shared his beliefs and habits, knew of it.

He mentally shrugged, remembering that she had changed hosts many centuries earlier and no longer had to use the sarcophagus at all. He had often considered agreeing to blend with one of them, but he was not sure he wanted a host that could do away with him. That was neither here nor there at the moment. Although Ba'al did not yet realize it, they were faced with something very much worse than an attack from the combined System Lords. He felt fairly sure that he could bring Camulus onto their side, but still, whether or not they could prevail would stand upon the edge of a crumbling cliff.

If this new threat was from who he believed it was, if it was what he suspected, then there was only one person in the Universe who had so much as a hope of stopping them. Finally, he told his longtime enemy, and now possibly one of only two, or perhaps three, allies, for he did not know if he could convince Camulus to change his mind, "We cannot stop the other System Lords from joining them, so we need not worry about doing so. Ma'at will side with us; there is no doubt in my mind, for we have already conversed about this. I must yet speak to Camulus, so he is as yet an unknown factor. As far as what we must do, Ma'at and I are agreed that there is no choice in this, Ba'al. You must contact Artereos of Cadwaellon. He will be our only hope in stopping them."

Ba'al sat back in his chair looking at the other man in surprise and disbelief. Then something he said settled into his mind. Lord Yu knew who was making this offer; he was sure of it. He knew who this was, and what they truly wanted.

"Who are they, for it is a "they", is it not? What do you know about them that would make you suggest we talk to our most adamant enemy?"

"If I am correct in my suspicions, then we are facing the Dark Mage Daemon Lords of legend. Only one man and his armies have ever defeated them. You know this from the legends, as well as I do. And Artereos of Cadwaellon is not _my_ most adamant enemy."

Ba'al sat and stared at him. Surely, Lord Yu was becoming deranged or senile? The Dark Mage Daemon Lords? They were a myth were they not? After all, it had been—if the legends were at all true—thousands of years, since they had last appeared and been defeated by—by Artereos of Cadwaellon and his Warriors of the Light. An army made up of the First Five Races; those races that were long forgotten by most. He had forgotten all of that himself, it was so old, and, he had always assumed, no more than legend or, at most, exaggerated tales. Artereos was not simply a legend, of course, but surely, the stories of him were no more than that. Of course, his armies and some others had defeated Bastet. He had met him very, very briefly, only once, a long time ago, when he was very young, and had no desire to ever meet with him again. He was one of the few entities that could make him very nervous and perhaps, maybe, a little afraid. It was as if the man could see into your very soul, which for him was a decidedly uncomfortable, and therefore, unhappy, event.

Looking back at Yu, he asked, "Do you honestly believe what you are saying? The Dark Mage Daemon Lords? They are no more than beings of legends that have long been dead, if they were real at all. Surely you do not believe that."

Yu shrugged. "You asked my advice and opinion. I have given it to you. If you wish to prevent our total destruction, you will meet with him, as our representative, and offer our armies to Artereos of Cadwaellon, should he have need of them. I believe that our fighting the other System Lords would keep them out of his way, as he takes care of the Dark Mage Daemon Lords. Not that I doubt for a moment that he would not be successful without us, however, we will be pulled into this war, whether we wish it or not, and I, for one, prefer to be on the winning side."

He looked at him solemnly, stating, "Make no mistake, Ba'al, if it is indeed the Dark Mage Daemon Lords, then you will see battles such as nothing you, or I, have ever seen before. We would be completely out of our depth against them on our own. The most we can hope is to hold the other System Lords at bay, until he can defeat The Dark Lords and then turn to help us against the remaining System Lords, who will, hopefully, at that point, have enough intelligence to sue for a peace treaty. You and I are strong on our own, as is Ma'at. Together we are formidable. But even the three of us together may not be able to withstand the collective might of _all_ the other System Lords. At least, not for any great length of time, more especially, if they have outside help. And I believe that will be their strategy. They will be hoping that we will all join them against Artereos and his armies, but if we do not, then they will expect them to defeat us quickly, and then turn on Artereos and the Armies of the Light. And should, by some unimaginable occurrence, Artereos be defeated, life as we know it, will be nothing, but a memory. We will all live, if you can call it living, in a darkness, which you cannot even imagine."

Lord Ba'al stood and paced across the room and back, as he considered what Lord Yu was telling him. Finally, he stopped by the table and looked at his longtime enemy. "You are serious. You honestly believe what you are saying."

Yu nodded. "You said yourself that you sensed something wrong about them. That there was more of what they were not saying than what they were saying."

"Yes, but…"

"This is what I believe, Ba'al. I suggest that you give it some thought. If you find that you agree with me, then you must talk to Artereos of Cadwaellon."

"Why should I go to him? You are more familiar to him than I am. You should speak to him."

Lord Yu shook his head. "No, Ba'al. If I go to Artereos, he will believe that Ma'at and I are on their side in the coming war, but he will not believe it of you. However, you can go to him for yourself, and tell him that you, Ma'at, and I are in agreement, and he will believe that you are telling him the truth about the two of us."

"Why? Why would he believe me, but not you?"

"Because he knows of my and Ma'at's true feelings about what we are and what we do. He will believe that I will side with them, just as he will believe it of her. He does not know you or your feelings, thus, he would not believe me." He paused, and Ba'al was completely surprised to see an actual smile, something he had never seen from him before, curve his lips, before he continued, "I will warn you not to attempt to lie to him." He paused, and a short laugh came from him, causing Ba'al to look at him in complete and utter disbelief. Yu did not smile, let alone laugh. Still, there was amusement in his eyes when he told him, "Nor would I let it so much as cross my mind to take him as a host…unless, of course, you have a death wish."

Ba'al raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture. "Why would you advise me of those things?"

"Because it is very true that he will be able to read both your mind and your heart. If you have any ulterior motives, he will know of them, I assure you. And should you actually, someway, succeed in taking him as a host, remember that you will have no control of him, and that he can kill you with no more than a thought."

Ba'al's look was speculative. He and Lord Yu rarely conversed on this level, however, when they did, they did not lie to one another. He did not know the Lord of Cadwaellon except by reputation. He had heard that the man was formidable, but that one would never know of his power, unless you were on the wrong side of it…unless you were there when he used it, which was rare. He had also heard that they could control a symbiote that attempted to make them a host. Since Yu would not lie to him at this time, he must assume that those things were very true.

He had a feeling that Lord Yu knew much more about Artereos of Cadwaellon than he was telling him; however, if he was the one that must meet with him, then he wanted more information. For one thing, he really had no idea how to contact him. He found himself debating whether it would not simply be easier to go along with the others and take what was offered. He frowned at that thought. It simply did not sit well on his mind.

Reading both his face and his emotions, Yu assured him, "No, you are correct, Ba'al. It would be a mistake to side with them against the might of the Furling, the other four of the first races, their clan worlds, the Tau'ri, and the Tok'Ra."

Ba'al frowned harder. "How did you know that I was considering that? And how do you know that the other races, the Tok'Ra, and the Tau'ri will be siding together against them all?"

"You are considering that because you do not wish to go to him. You do not know him, nor do you know very much about him." Lord Yu paused, before offering, "I will tell you what I know of him that are facts, and what I have speculated about him through the years. He is immensely old, much older than anyone you will ever meet. The Asgard are children when compared to the Furling. They all are. We are no more than infants and the Tau'ri barely born. The Furling were the Firstborn of the Universe and Artereos was the First of the Firstborn. He is infinitely wise, Ba'al, and immeasurably powerful, when it comes to some things."

"Could he simply wipe out the Goa'uld? No, he does not have that kind of power. However, he is very powerful in a physical sense; do not underestimate him. On a one on one basis, he could destroy either of us with barely lifting a finger. However, when I speak of his power, I am not speaking of only his physical power, even though that is there in abundance. Do not confuse the two things. It is his power in spirit that uplifts, holds, and enables the physical strength. And I do not speak simply of strength of the body, but strength of things we cannot even comprehend. Magiks, the universe, so many things, I could not begin to recount them all. Did you know that some of the Furling can form a wormhole without the gate? It is true. It is how they traveled, before the Ancients built the gates." He saw the fear bloom in Ba'al's eyes. Good. He should fear him. Not that the man would hurt him just for visiting him. But, it wouldn't hurt for Ba'al to approach him with a sense of fear. It might keep him from becoming too arrogant. On second thought, that was unlikely…it might make him worse. Ah, well, they would see when the time came. His daughter would wish to accompany him. He would not stop her this time.

He paused, obviously lost in thoughts of the past. Then returning to the present he told him, "Do not misunderstand me in this, either. You will not feel as if you are in the presence of a god, because you will not be. He is not, nor would he ever pretend to be, a god. However, should he arrange for you to become acquainted with the All of the universe, then; then, my Lord Ba'al…then, you will know what it feels like to stand before a true God or Goddess. You will never think of yourself as a God again, of that, I can assure you, as well. But then, we both know what we are…and what we are not."

Ba'al nodded, answering, "Yes, I suppose that we do."

Yu watched the other man, as Ba'al drank his port in order to recapture some of his calm. Finally, he capitulated. "Very well. Tell me of that which I must know in order to face and talk to Artereos of Cadwaellon."

"Of course." Yu refilled his glass and Lord Ba'al's, as well. "This will take some time, my lord. Make yourself comfortable. Actually, if you would care simply to relax for a short time, Ma'at will be joining us. She, too, knows Artereos and can give you much insight into his character and abilities. Since I believed that this was what you wished to discuss, I took the liberty of inviting her to our council."

Ba'al sighed, even as he nodded his agreement. He truly did not wish to do this. Nor had he known that Ma'at knew the Furling. But then, none of them really knew much about her. She kept to herself, except for Lord Yu, with whom she had always sided. She was powerful, but she never attempted to interfere with the other System Lords, nor did she ever attempt to take any of their holdings. One only attempted to take something of hers once, however, for she had a very large and well-trained army, and she did not hesitate to retaliate swiftly and with deadly intent. The others, including him, left her alone. Sometimes a newly risen System Lord would challenge her thinking she would be easy pickings. Ha! Even Ra had not challenged Ma'at. Taking a drink of his port, he settled down to wait and then to listen…whether he wished to or not.

TBC


	21. Legends and Myths – Furling Ch 20 LOTQ

_**Chapter Twenty Summary: **Lord Ma'at and Lord Yu answer questions about the Furling, as well as tell them the things they should probably know about them. _

_**Cor'cyfials shel'lec te corf'n - **Heartfriends, Lovers, sharing the body_

_**Se'Frinds shel'lec'dak - **Two friends sharing their flesh (sexually)_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

_**Author's Note: **Please let me know if you want me to continue on to Artereos. Pagan_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Legends and Myths – the Furling**_

* * *

Ba'al leaned back in his chair. He might as well relax, since he had no idea when Ma'at would arrive. The doors across the room opened, and a woman sauntered in. Spying Lord Yu, she smiled slightly and stepped forward to greet him. He, in turn, stood to greet her. Following his lead, Ba'al also stood, although he was not quite sure why he was doing so. As his thought drifted through his mind a faint whisper followed them, _"A man stands for a woman. It is the polite well-bred thing to do. Do you know nothing?" _

And before Ba'al could respond, it was gone, leaving him feeling slightly off-balance. That was happening more and more often, and he did not like it. He was beginning to wonder if he had a mental problem of which he was unaware. He had never heard of a Goa'uld being mentally unwell or unstable, but he supposed anything was possible. He just hoped that was not what was causing this voice speaking to him randomly. His attention was drawn back to the other two System Lords. He was surprised to see Ma'at offer her cheek to Lord Yu and Lord Yu place a light kiss there, which she returned before turning and offering her hand to him.

This was something he did know how to do, and so, he bowed to her and lifting her hand placed a very light, almost non-existent kiss to the back of her hand. He considered using the more intimate kiss to the inside of her wrist, but thought better of it. She was beautiful, of that there was no doubt; however, he knew little of her or her reactions to different situations. She was an enigma to all of them; for all they really knew of her was that she was dangerous and she protected what was hers.

She spoke first, her voice dusky and low, "I am pleased to see that you have more wit than the remainder of the sheep who call themselves System Lords, Ba'al."

He inclined his head, acknowledging her words with that and a slight smile. She smiled back, admitting if only to herself and her host, that he was a very good-looking man. It was such a shame that he was a true Goa'uld.

"_But, perhaps, not for much longer. When he meets his mate, he will have a choice to make, as we know. We must hope that he makes the correct one." _

"_Very true, Elanara. It shall be interesting to watch."_

Her host laughed softly, _"Indeed." _

Lord Yu raised his hand and a servant stepped forward. He waved his hand toward Ma'at, and he turned his attention to her instead of his Lord. Ma'at smiled slightly at him, saying, "If my lord Yu has honey mead that is what I will have to drink."

He bowed his head and walked to the large liquor cabinet, found what she asked for, poured it, returned with it and handed it to her. "Thank you. Also, although, I do not need it now, after a while, perhaps in a half hour?, I would like a glass of cold water."

He bowed his head and murmured, "As you wish. I will return with it in thirty minutes."

Once the room was cleared of servants, Ma'at turned toward Lord Yu, and asked him, "Have any decisions been made?"

Lord Yu nodded and then explained, "I discussed, as you and I decided, the ramifications to him and others, if we should fail. I also explained why one of us could not be the one to approach Artereos of Cadwaellon; why he must be the one to do so." Ba'al watched, fascinated, as he once more saw amusement on Lord Yu visage. It was just so out of character that it almost made him miss his next statement.

"Nor did he believe that the Dark Mage Daemon Lords are behind it, and that the true goal is to wipe out even the Goa'uld." Yu shook his head, telling her, "I believe that I may have finally convinced him that they are more than myth, for he did finally agree to be the one to go talk to Artereos." He held up his hand to stop her comment, as he continued, "However, he did so with a condition. He feels that if he is the one who must face him that he should know more about him. Therefore, he has requested that we tell him what we know of the Furling and Artereos. I am sure that he will also have questions about the others who will, in all likelihood, be fighting alongside of us."

She nodded her understanding, stating calmly, "I believe that is a reasonable response, Yu. After all neither of us would walk into a situation completely ignorant, unless we have no choice at all. Since both of us are acquainted with Artereos, Merdwin, and Kataya, as well as a few others, we are the closest source from which he can learn that which he feels that he must know."

Lord Yu bowed his head in acknowledgment and acceptance of her comments, before changing the subject, and asking her, "Have you talked to Camulus?"

She nodded, and a small smile graced her lips. "I do believe that he is of the opinion that if Ba'al, you, and I should join forces that the others have no chance of success. I informed him that he was very probably correct, since we would be backed by an even more powerful group than they would. I do believe that he believed me. I have never lied to him about anything, nor have I now, so he is taking my advice seriously, as he should be. He asked to join us later."

She continued, saying, "He is of the opinion that _Wadjet_ and _Hauhet_, both of which are his lovers, will join us as well. They are aware of one another in regards to Camulus, and both are often with him at the same time, so there will be no awkwardness."

She paused, before giving her opinion, "I believe that it is quite likely that they will do so and will not rule it out, howbeit, I will not know, until I can meet with them. If they truly wish to ally with us, I will know. I believe that there are some 'differences of opinion' between the two of them and Heru'Ur and, since he is the nominal head of the System Lords new, ah, alliance…" she shrugged as she left the remainder of the sentence open. "The two of them are long-time allies and friends. Like me, they do not bother with the majority of the System Lords and their petty squabbling." She shrugged again. "I thought of approaching them myself, but decided not to. I knew that if Camulus decided to join us, instead of Heru'Ur, there was a very good possibility that they would join us, as well."

Lord Yu nodded slightly, considering her information, before commenting, "With the entrance of them and Camulus, the chance of us prevailing against the other System Lords, or at least keeping them from joining in the war between the Dark Mage Lords and the Thyrest'ian League increases. How aware of Artereos and the League are they? As far as I can tell, Camulus knows as little as Ba'al."

"They may not be aware of any of them. They treat their people well, compared to most Goa'uld System Lords, they are on the peripheral, and tend to keep to themselves, much as we do. Of the six of us, Lord Ba'al and Camulus are the only two who are almost always active within the summits."

She smiled at him, and then added, "You attend when you are in the mood to terrify the lesser, and sometimes the greater of the System Lords. Of Lords Ba'al and Camulus, they have yet to consider turning on us and changing their allegiance, once they make their commitment to us. In fact, I believe that, in the present matter, Ba'al has already made his decision. Any stubbornness, recalcitrance, or hesitance that he may show is pure posturing on his side."

Lord Ba'al sat very still. How did she know these things? His face carved in stone he questioned her, "Why do you say that? How can you possibly speak as if you know what is in my mind?"

She smiled in amusement at his disgruntled and very disturbed look. "Tell, me Lord Ba'al, do you find my host's coloring unusual? You have never commented on it."

He scowled, but he also realized the she would not ask an irrelevant question. "I have always thought her very beautiful. Other than that, Yes, I suppose it is somewhat striking and unusual." As he contemplated her, he added, "It is, now that you ask, very unusual. Why is that?"

Ma'at looked at him for a moment…and then her eyes glowed—a deep blue, not gold as a symbiote's should be, and as she smiled at him, two very sharp, very slender fangs extended down toward her bottom lip. As he watched, they disappeared.

Lord Ba'al simply continued to look at her. He frowned, as something in the back of his mind teased him. Like all Goa'uld, he had what might be considered a photographic memory. Sometimes it took a while to find something, if it was from centuries ago. He continued to stare at her, as she sat with a small smile on her lips and a question in her eyes. He took in her appearance once again, for he felt that other than what he had just seen, it was that, which would tell him the most. So…she was tall for a woman, at close to six feet, her figure would probably be called voluptuous, her eyes were large, but not too large for her face, their color a dark smoky grey. Her hair was a deep true black, streaked with swathes of silver, as, he realized, were her winged eyebrows and long, lush eyelashes. Her skin was alabaster with a touch of color on her cheeks, and a deeper color on her perfectly shaped lips. A slightly pronounced widow's peak graced her forehead. Her ears were pointed, though, as it was with the widow's peak, it was not overly obvious. Last, but not least, he was sure that he occasionally saw a very dark blue sheen to the blackness of her hair. Not the hint of blue that was often in true black hair, but a blue as if it was part of the color of her hair.

His mind shied away from the answer he found in his memory. They were a myth, surely. And yet, he saw what he saw. Still he could not put it into words.

Seeing the denial in his eyes, she told him softly, "Lord Ba'al, my host is part Vampesian. Several generations back there was Vampesian blood introduced into both her mother and her father's lines. Needless to say, both sides met in her. She is not full Vampesian; however, she did inherit the coloring, the physical features and attributes, and the mind-reading ability. She is capable of reading your every intention, thus do not attempt to lie, or pretend to agree to do something you do not plan to do. She _will _know." She smiled wider this time, as she informed him, "Her name is Elanara."

"I see," Lord Ba'al looked at her with something close to disbelief still in his eyes.

She sighed, telling him, "No. You do not. I am hopeful, however that you will come to do so."

A slight noise came from the outside hallway and the servant, a glass of water in his hand, came forward and bowed, as he gave it to Ma'at. "Thank you. Check with me in another half hour to see if I wish for more, or perhaps it might be better to bring a pitcher in to us. In case someone else wants water, which I doubt, still, bring a few glasses as well."

Their quick conversation over, she turned her attention to the three newcomers, who had come in with the servant, greeting them quickly. She managed to touch each of them briefly, which helped her to monitor feelings and intentions.

Lord Yu waved them to seats, and the servants quickly brought them their drinks and left. Leaning back in his chair, Yu looked the three of them over thoroughly, before looking to Ma'at. She nodded briefly in response. There were no thoughts of treachery within their minds—at least for now.

Lord Yu finally spoke into the silence, "You have decided, Lord Camulus?"

He nodded, replying, firmly, "I have. As have Lords Hauhet and Wadjet. None of us feel comfortable with their offer and feel that it is filled with lies and subterfuge. While the three of us are not known for our honesty, none of us have ever dealt with you in other than an honest way. You have never lied to us, and neither has Ma'at. I have tried to return that courtesy. I believe that all three of us feel this way." He paused for a moment before looking at Lord Ba'al and stating firmly. "I cannot say the same for Lord Ba'al and I, for we have both been less than honest with one another. I would need an assurance that he will deal as honestly with us, as he does with you and Ma'at, for though I cannot know positively, I believe that he has never attempted to be less than honest with you. As we would extend that courtesy to him, we would expect to receive the same in return." He never took his eyes off Lord Ba'al, as he awaited his answer.

Lord Ba'al gave a rather wry and sardonic smile, as he bowed his head in acceptance of his statements. "You would be correct in your assumptions. I have never, nor will I ever be less than honest with them. I will extend that same assurance to you, Wadjet, and Hauhet. If I am interpreting what I have learned so far correctly, dishonestly between us would very probably lead to the ruin of all of us. So, you have my pledge of honesty."

Each of the women gave their agreement as did Camulus, each also pledging their own honesty. Ba'al kept glancing at Ma'at, for he now knew that if they were lying she would know at once. Catching his glance once, she smiled slightly and nodded briefly. So, they were starting at a place he had never been before. He was with five others whom he could actually trust not to stab him in the back. It was an unusual feeling, and he was not sure how he felt about it.

"So, what plans have been laid in place, or are we not yet to that point?" Camulus asked abruptly.

There was a pause before Yu told him what they had agreed to do. "We will be offering our armies to Artereos of Cadwaellon. Ba'al will meet with him. Ma'at and I agree that he will very probably turn them back to us with instructions to engage and foil any attempt by the other System Lords to move into battle against his armies. I do not doubt that he could handle them…eventually. However, if we can hold them back for him, that will allow him precious time, troops, and energy to use against the Dark Mage Lords."

Camulus's head jerked up and his lower jaw fell open, for just a moment, before he managed to control himself. "What do some old legends and myths have to do with this group that has contacted us, Lord Yu?"

"It is my belief that, when Ba'al meets with Artereos, he will find that the entities behind this offer to us are indeed the Dark Mage Daemon Lords of legend." He sighed, adding, "They are no more a myth or a legend than the Furling are or we are; you may rest assured of that."

Camulus snorted. "And you know this how?"

"You have heard of the Furling have you not?"

Camulus looked impatient. "We are back to the old legends and myths. Perhaps we should have gone with the others." He pushed a hand through his hair.

Lord Yu pounded on the arm of his chair and raised his voice, "Camulus, kree! I speak of them because they are not myth and legend. Do you think me an idiot? I can speak of them in this manner because, unlike you and Ba'al, I know them. I have met these '_legends and myths._' So has Ma'at, if you choose not to believe me. Although, since I have never lied to you, something you admitted not long ago, why would I start doing so now?"

Camulus opened his mouth, and then closed it, as common sense sprung forward. What the man said was true. Never had he or Ma'at lied to him. Still, he could not stay completely silent. He wished for more information. "How do you know him, when the rest of us do not?"

Lord Ba'al, too, was interested in hearing this, and, although, he pretended only a mild interest, he was actually very anxious to hear it.

Lord Yu looked to Ma'at who shrugged, and then gave a faint nod, before putting forth her opinion, _"If you do not tell them yourself, then they could hear it from someone else. It would be better to tell them now, so that they will not feel later that you hid the information. Besides, it also lends credence to your assertions as to what may soon occur. This is our proof that we know about these things of which we are speaking." _

"_And you, Ma'at? What will you tell them about how you are familiar with the Furling?" _

"_I shall tell them the truth, of course. At one time, I was Se'Frinds shel'lec'dak with Prince Tavyn of the Vampesians, many centuries ago, and I met and became acquainted with Artereos during that time. It will lend a certain verisimilitude that cannot be disputed. As they have already admitted, we have never lied to them before, which makes it difficult for them to accuse us of it now." _

"_Very well. I must admit that I agree with you. They are getting restless, since I have not answered, so I will do so now." _

"_I will back up anything that they question." _

Lord Yu looked around the small circle of System Lords. Then he nodded once, before divulging the information they were seeking, "You are all acquainted with my daughter Kai Yua, are you not?"

He continued to study them, as they all gave affirmative nods. "Then you will know that she—was not seen by anyone—for almost a year many years ago."

Lord Ba'al frowned, before he finally dredged up the information, and affirmed, "Yes, I remember." He frowned harder as more information returned. Then, he turned back to Lord Yu, and asserted, "After only a week or two you called off the search, and forbid anyone to continue to search for her. You claimed that she had simply decided to remain with some friends. Are you saying that is not true? And, what does that have to do with how you know Artereos of Cadwaellon?"

Lord Yu looked pensive, for a moment, before revealing, "In a way, it became true. Kai Yua made the mistake, just as you all have, of not believing the legends and myths. She attempted to take Kataya of Cadwaellon as a host, without her permission." His face was grim as he continued, "Of course, Kataya knew what she was about to do and allowed it to happen. During her stay on Cadwaellon, Kai learned a great deal—and so did I. I was given safe passage anytime I wished to see her. As Kai became friends with Kataya, I became acquainted with Artereos, Merdwin, and Kataya. I believe that knowing them on that level for that length of time, gives me a knowledge that most of you do not possess. So, now you can understand that, if I tell you that I believe the Dark Mage Daemon Lords are behind this proposal, then it is very likely that I am correct. Ma'at agrees with me, and she too, has known them for many years."

Lord Ba'al remained apparently unconcerned to any observer; however, Ma'at was very aware of his feelings and emotions. He was actually very agitated over what this truly meant. The legends and myths were not just entertaining stories. They were real, and if even half of the stories about the Furling were true, then Lord Yu was correct, and they should hope that the only thing they would be facing was the Jaffa of the other System Lords.

He turned to Lord Yu and his voice was grim, as he asserted, "I believe that it is time for you to tell us what you know that you believe we, and more particularly I, should know about him and his people. If I am going to be our emissary, I would prefer to know as much as I can about them, before I meet them for the first time."

"Very well. Do you wish a background on the Furling first?"

Hauhet spoke up, replying, "I believe that if we are to possibly be in battle with them that we should have what knowledge you have of them."

"As you wish. The Furling are the eldest race. The All brought them forth during the beginning or Myst-time. They are basically immortal. It is not that they cannot die, for they can, but once they do so and return to the All, then they have a choice to make. They can stay within the All. They can return to their previous body and life, or they can be born into whichever species or race they choose."

Lord Yu frowned and turned to Ma'at. "Are you more familiar with this information, Ma'at? I do not want to give the wrong information about them, and if we are being honest, which we are, then I will admit to, believe it or not, being unsure of myself…yes, I know that is very un-Goa'uld-like." The other four System Lords stared at Lord Yu. They had never really known the man. He had a sense of humor.

Camulus suddenly blurted out, "I have a sense of humor, too, but I have always kept it a secret, except from a select few. Have we all been doing this?"

Ma'at looked over at him and smiled. "Of course you have. Why do you think that Lord Yu and I so rarely attend any Goa'uld gathering? Everyone is simply attempting to intimidate and outdo everyone else. We no longer have the need to be that way, and it is very uncomfortable for us to be around them, since we cannot be ourselves. There are many reasons to leave our old selves behind, Camulus. Perhaps, someday, when you have reached our age, you will begin to see that there are more important things than having more slaves, more beautiful concubines, more jewels, more Jaffa, more gold, and more insolence, arrogance, and pride."

"We have aged beyond that and slowly began to let our 'masks' slip a few millennia ago. Lord Yu is better at, ah, diplomacy than I, so when it is necessary that one of us attend a summit, he is the one that usually goes." She frowned, as she looked at the younger Goa'uld. "There is one area however, which you must never allow to become outdated, and that is in the size and equipment for your army. Your ships should be the very best you can have. For there are always younger and stupider Goa'uld attempting to climb the ranks of the System Lords. And, while we are not necessarily 'typical' Goa'uld System Lords, neither do we intend to give up what is ours. So do not, ever, mistake our attitudes for weakness, for neither of us are, nor do we ever intend to be, weak."

Camulus looked down and frowned in thought, as he absorbed what she said. Then looking up at first Lord Yu and then Ma'at, he told her, "Lord Ma'at, I hear you. I will give what you have said much thought, for I can see an easiness between you and Lord Yu that is very—appealing—to me. I find that I crave a closeness that is true and not blurred by lies and greed."

She bowed her head in acknowledgement of his words, and then told him, "Should you come into contact, in any meaningful way, with any of the first Five Races, or their clan worlds, Camulus, you will find that every belief and trait that you have is challenged and—in most cases—they will be found wanting."

She stared off, possibly into the past, before returning to them. She gave them a slight smile, adding, "I am sure you are all wondering how I know so much about them. Lord Yu learned through Kai Yua. I learned because I was _Se'Frinds shel'lec'dak," _again she paused, before sighing."That is not true, and I will not be less than honest, for only by being honest with one another will we become comfortable enough to trust. So, I was much, much more than _Se'Frinds shel'lec'dak. _We were _Cor'cyfials shel'lec te corf'n. _He called us Heartmates. It was a long time ago."

The look on Ma'at's face as she looked back through the years almost stunned the others, for it was a look of longing…a yearning for something long lost. Softly, Hauhet, asked her, "Who, Lord Ma'at? Who called you Heartmate?"

Coming back from the past, she smiled, as she told them, "Tavyn. Tavyn of Vampesia. The Silver Prince and the leader of his people. It was through him that I became acquainted with Artereos, his mate, his daughter, Kataya, and her mate, Dayillon, and Lord Merdwin, as well as many other of the first Five Races and their clan worlds. Lord Yu is correct, and I am probably very much more knowledgeable about them, their beliefs, their customs, who and what they are, as well as what about them is myth, and what is truth. Perhaps, if you have any questions, then that would be a better way for me to attempt to tell you what I know of them."

Lord Ba'al spoke up stating. "I do not know about the others; however I am only moderately knowledgeable, when it comes to the legends and myths that surround them. Have any of them been in this area of space in recent times?"

"Not to live here, no, however they do all have clan worlds still here, and they do check on them. They are also firm allies with the Asgard, the Nox, and the Ancients. They are part of the Alliance that once existed that is known as the Four Great Races. It came into being millennia ago, long before the Ancients, and Nox shut themselves off from the other worlds. While the Furling were much older than the others were, and their knowledge was no doubt much vaster than the other's was, they were not aware of exactly who and what the Furling were for a very long time. Only as they were each leaving the area, did they divulge who and what they were."

"They are still part of that Alliance even though it is no longer active in a military way. They have remained very close to the Asgard, however and would not hesitate to come to their aid should the Asgard need it, unlikely as that is. They have also befriended the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra, just in case any of you were considering taking on either of them. Since Bastet was in the process of attacking the Tok'Ra, it is my belief that we will never see her again. Furthermore, I firmly believe that the Furling were involved for they were involved in thwarting her over a hundred years ago when she tried the same thing. It is my belief that they simply became tired of her continuing to harass the Tok'Ra, and so she was—disposed of—I suppose is one way to say it. I am quite sure that they have reentered this area of space to go into battle against the System Lords…eventually."

She smiled at their shocked faces. "We have separate treaties with them. For certain concessions on our part, they leave us alone. You are all aware that we do not follow Goa'uld ways strictly, so do not look so surprised and shocked. They are not ranged against us, and that is what matters in the end. And while this is all very interesting, I am sure, it is well off of what we should be discussing."

"I disagree, Lord Ma'at. If we are to ally ourselves with you and Lord Yu, perhaps it is good to know. Does our alliance with you place us within a protected position, for instance? And if not, why, and what would we have to do to belong to it?" Hauhet asked quietly.

Both Lords Yu and Ma'at frowned. She spoke abruptly, stating firmly, "It does not automatically add you to our treaties, no. As for what you would need to do to become an ally rather than an enemy of them…I doubt very much that any of you would agree to the conditions, at this time. Nor will we divulge that information at this point and time." She paused, allowing her statements to make their impact before continuing. "If we join forces with them now, for this one specific purpose, then you will be protected for that length of time. Even from the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri. However, once this crisis has passed, and things have returned to the status quo, then, unless you wish to join us, you would once more become enemies of the Furling, the other of the five first races, their clan worlds, the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri."

"At that point, in time, should you still wish it, we will discuss the terms for adding you to our treaty with the Furling, which I might add, would have to be signed by each of the others to pertain to them. We are not yet accepted by the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri for instance, however, neither are we actively hunted by them. Nor do they consider us as in the same category as the others. We do believe that we have been used from time to time, to avert some things. Since we agreed with their goals we stayed quiescent and allowed them to use our…assets."

She looked around and saw bewilderment in all four faces, although Ba'al, as usual, allowed very little of it to show. She sighed aloud. "Let us do as I suggested. You are safe for now, or you will be, as soon as Ba'al announces your name as siding with us against this threat. They will not attack you as soon as it ends…unless you provoke them, of course. Have they attacked you even now? No, I did not think so. None of you, except perhaps Lord Ba'al, and even he the past several centuries, has not been attempting to expand his holdings."

"As long as you are content with what you have and attempt to gain no more, they will leave you alone, until such time as they being to work actively in this area. Even then, since you are not constantly engaged in attacking others, the chances are that they would leave you alone, for quite some time. Of course, defending what is yours is not considered an aggression on your part and is ignored."

The four of them contemplated what they were learning and absorbing, as well as, their vulnerabilities and strengths in respect to these other, until now, mostly unknown races. Finally, Wadjet commented, "I believe that there is a great deal of which we were unaware. I will take your word that they will do us no harm, as long as we maintain our present position. I, personally have no problem with that, as I am quite content with what is mine and have no real desire for more…at the moment, though I suppose that could change. Not, however, any time soon, in light of what you have so far said to us. Now, though, I wish to be informed of the Furling and these other races, which we know only from old and—disbelieved—legends and myths. I will assume that much of what is in them is either true, or based on a truth about them. Would that be a reasonable belief?"

"Yes. That is a reasonable way to approach this information," Lord Yu spoke up. "However, time has passed quickly, and this could take some time, therefore, I will call for our drinks to be refreshed and some food that will help us cover the time until the meal, which I would be pleased if you would all share with me. It will no doubt be quite late when we finish. If any of you will alarm anyone by your absence, you should contact them now."

Wadjet and Hauhet both shook their heads in denial; however, Camulus and Ba'al both stood. They had both given instructions in case they did not return. After all, they were on enemy soil. They both bowed to the remainder of the assemblage and left to stop any of the instructions they left behind being implemented. Time had passed fairly swiftly and it was late afternoon. It would, it appeared, be a rather long evening, and possibly into the night.

Lord Ba'al contemplated what he had learned so far. When he gave thought to no longer needing to pretend to be 'the best' of the System Lords, while in this company, he was surprised at the feeling of freedom it gave to him. He did not feel constrained to act in certain ways. It made for a—relaxing—change. He did wonder what concessions it would take to allow him into the inner circle of those protected from an attack by the Furling, the Tok'Ra, and the Tau'ri. Not that he feared any of them. Well, perhaps he held no fear of the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri. However, the Furling were an unknown entity, as of yet. He was very sure that he was going to find out things that would make it very sensible to attempt a treaty with them.

They returned to find an assortment of foodstuffs and a variety of different drinks. Lord Yu indicated that they should help themselves, which they did. Once the remains were cleared away, and they were once again alone, they all turned to look at Ma'at.

Lord Ba'al spoke for all of them, when he suggested, "Perhaps, a more in depth view of the Furling as a whole, as a people, as a race, would be the logical place to begin. I will admit to curiosity, as well as to being intrigued by them. Since all we really know about them is from stories, legends, and myths that, I suspect, none of us have read recently, it would probably be helpful, if you started as far back in their history as you know it. Where did they come from? How many of them came here, if that is what occurred? How old is their race? That type of information will give us a better understanding of how they evolved the way they did, and what it is for which they strive."

She smiled at them briefly, before she began to tell them what she knew, "Very well, I believe that I can answer some of those questions, if not all of them. Please give me a short time to gather my facts, as well as how I think they should be explained."

A very short time later, she took a sip of her water. Then, drawing a rather deep breath, she began, "Five Races were brought forth, or I suppose you could say, were born of the All during the Myst-time, or as it is sometimes called, the Beginning-Time. In order of birth, they are: The Furling, The Dark Elvenian, The Vampesian, The Faeryll, and The Gryfellyn." She frowned in thought, before adding, "I realize that what I said would lead you to believe that they were all brought forth right away, but that is not true. The Five Races were born many millennia apart."

"Sixteen lineages were born to each of the first Five Races and these lineages consisted of thirty-two souls. At this point, I will not discuss the second born, for they came very much later, and it is the information about the First-born that you will need. So…the All gave the lineages of each race a great deal of its knowledge, and thus they did not need to be reborn to learn life-lessons. Merdwin, for instance, has never died. All of the First-born are ancient beyond our comprehension, and the Furling are the eldest of them all. As you can imagine, their knowledge and wisdom is enormous, it is…it, too, is very probably beyond our comprehension."

She paused for a moment as she contemplated what she had said and then turned back to her narrative of what she knew of the Eldest of all beings. "The All "_gifted_" each lineage with certain abilities, which would be the traits their race, and the different lineages of their race, would be known to possess. However, only the First-born of the lineages and _their direct descendants_ hold within them _all_ of the gifts the All gave to them, when it brought their race forth."

"The one '_gift'_ given by the All to all of its children, and by that I am speaking of the First Five Races, was the ability to be reborn into other races, as well as their own. _All_ of the First Five Races are, for all intents and purposes, immortal, living lives, until they chose to remain within the All."

As I said, that is the only '_gift'_ the All gave to all of them equally. However, it also gave them some other things that they all have, but they do _not_ share in them equally. So, you see, while the All gave to each of the first races the ability to do some form of 'magiks', some form of healing, some form of mental communication, and the ability to walk in the All, it is only in their life cycle that they all share _exactly_ the same '_gift'._"

"So, as you can see there are certain things about the first Five Races to keep in mind. I will see if I can condense them into a list of what you should know."

"_There are Five Races that were brought forth into being by the All, at different points in time, during the Myst or Beginning Time."_

"_Those Races are, in order of arrival, The Furling, The Dark Elvenian, The Vampesian, The Faeryll, and The Gryfellyn." _

"_Each Race is composed of Sixteen Lineages and there are thirty-two First-born in each race." _

"_For all intents and purposes, they are immortal. This is the one 'Gift' given to all of the people of all of the first Five Races."_

"_The First-born were given certain traits and abilities, as well as much of the Knowledge of the All. All thirty-two of the First-born possess all of the traits and abilities given to their races. Only the First-born of the lineages and their direct descendants, hold all of the 'gifts' the All gave to them, when it brought the First-born forth." _

"_All Five Races share four traits: 1. All Five Races hold some type of "magiks", although the type and ability to use it varies. 2. They all have some form of telepathy, although the ability to use it varies from person to person as well as race to race. 3. They all hold some type of healing ability, which varies in strength, type, and proficiency in using it. 4. They all have the ability to walk in the All, but again, each person's ability to do so varies, in this instance, by both strength and training. While everyone can go into the All, not everyone can traverse it without a guide." _

Ma'at paused for a moment, obviously considering something else, before saying slowly. "There is probably one more thing that you should know about the Five Races."

"_The Five Races band together against any threat to the All. In the arena of the Universe, they consider Artereos Supreme. He is the leader in any action taken against a threat. They consider Merdwin, who by the way is the Second Born of the All, his second-in-command." _

"That's a basic overview of the Five Races. I left a few of the irrelevant things out. If you want to know what was left out some other time, I will give it to you then, but none of them have any effect on our current discussion."

The others nodded and Lord Ba'al asked, "And what of the Furling as a race? What do you know of them?"

Ma'at smiled slightly, before telling him, "There is a lot to know of them. Shall I tell you what I know? It would take some time to do so. You had one or two questions that I have probably not covered, Ba'al. Do you remember what they were, or did I answer all of them?"

He frowned as he considered what she told them and the questions he had asked. "I believe that you answered them. No one really knows how old they are or exactly where they came from as far as I can tell."

She leaned back, relaxed, and nodded, but added, "Yes, that is true up to a point, although I did tell you that the All brought them forth. And, before you ask, the All could be said to be all that is good and light within the Universe…in fact, it _is_ the Universe…or if you prefer, it is a god or a group of gods that comprise the Universe. Regardless of how you look upon it, there is one thing to keep in mind. It is powerful in what it can do…up to a point."

"Furthermore, that point is why the Five Races were brought forth, and why Artereos in particular, along with Merdwin, were given the devoir of protecting it against all evil. All of the Five Races were given the same devoir, however, not in such a personal way, as it was to the two of them and the Furling. Artereos followed by Merdwin are the eldest of the First-born, and they were given all of its knowledge…or so it is believed. That is why Artereos and Merdwin are considered Supreme in the Universe. I know that this may not make a lot of sense to you, until you come into contact with the All, as well as Artereos and Merdwin themselves, but trust me that, once you meet them, you will understand it very well. Neither of them are 'gods'; however, should you meet them, your view of 'godhood' will be drastically altered."

She sat quietly for a moment as the others watched her, waiting to hear what else she would tell them. Finally, she murmured, "How to explain them, how to explain them." Then looking back at them she must have come to a decision because she began to talk, saying, "I believe that I will simply quote some of what the book I read said about them. I could try to remember bits and pieces of it, but this is what I remember from it and I believe that it will be more concise."

Therefore, to begin; The Furling are an ancient and powerful race, whose very essence and beginnings entwine with the dawn of all that is and all that will be. In truth, their beginnings are lost in the Mysts of time, and they were brought forth so long ago that they do not even know how ancient they are."

"It is only through their legends, songs, stories, rites, rituals, and prophecies that they know anything of what came before the Mysts began to rise and thin. It is through those things, as well as the archaic, often violent forms of their rites and rituals that lead the Furling to believe that they were once an extremely savage race. All of those things along with the fact that a Katteri-enti _must_ achieve at least a third level ranking as a priest or priestess before the All will accept them as a Warrior of the All. _Without_ the discipline and strength of will gained through their time studying at Avilion, the Sanctuary, if they manifest as Katteri-enti they kill indiscriminately."

She paused again, before adding, "There is only one time when it does not take many years to become a Warrior of the All. In times of great peril, the All will call and endow Warriors of other races, as well as Furlings, with the ability to gain this discipline, and strength of will, very quickly, if they accept the devoir the All offers them. At the end of their training they become either Elite or Exalted Warriors of the Light that is the All. It is considered a very great honor to be called to join the Thyrest'ian League, which is the name of the Vanguard of the Elite and Exalted Warriors."

Ma'at stopped speaking and clamped her lips tightly together. How much should she tell them of herself? Without the information, they would probably believe that she was imagining things or was seeing shadows where there were none. She disliked letting others into the secrets of her host, and therefore, herself.

Perhaps Yu would help her to decide. All she could do was ask him, _"Yu, they should know that the All has called forth new Warriors and how serious that is. For them to believe me…" _she left her sentence hang, unfinished. He would know what she was asking.

"_You could ask for them to swear an oath not to divulge your information, especially to the other System Lords. If they agree, you will know if they mean it and will remain true to their vow. If not, then you do not tell them." _

"_True. Thank you." _

Turning outward once more, she realized that they were all frowning slightly, waiting for her to continue or indicate that she had told them all that she knew. Well, she would tell them what she knew, and if they did not question her, she would not give them the information. Looking at each of them, she told them quietly, but also with confidence in her voice and manner, "I firmly believe that there have been new Warriors called. If that is true, then the All considers the peril that is rising to be very malevolent indeed. Not since the Sixth Elvinsten'ien War have there been new Warriors added to the ranks of the Elite and Exalted to enlarge the Thyrest'ian League." It was obvious that Ma'at was troubled by what she was disclosing to them.

Ba'al frowned as he took in her expression. It bothered him, making him feel enervated and disturbed. Looking over at her, he asked one question that was bothering him, "Ma'at, how do you know that there have not been any Warriors called since then? Whenever that may have been."

Relieved that his question was not, how she knew they were called, but instead, how she knew no others had been called since then, she looked over at him, and smiled rather sheepishly. "Tavyn was caught up in court business one day and, being bored, I wandered into his library. Somehow, I ended up looking through this huge history book. It described the Wars of the Dark Mages and the Warriors of the Light, or as they are also known, the Elvinsten'ien Wars, and that is what it said at the end. That the Sixth was the last time the All called forth new Warriors to be made. It was a very, very long time ago, Ba'al. Long before we were even known here."

He nodded and some of the tension left him. He could understand getting caught up in a book that normally would have been totally ignored. He had done it often enough himself. He bowed his head to let her know that he accepted her answer.

"Does anyone have any questions? Should I continue? There are many things that I could tell you; however, I am not sure how relevant they would be. Some you may already know."

"I remember reading a myth about them that said they could read minds, emotions, and body movements. Is that true?" Camulus asked quietly.

"Yes, it is true that they can do those things. They are telepathic. However, they do not invade minds unasked. They do, just as I do, read thoughts that are thrown out, unguarded, and they read emotions and intentions. And yes, they are very adept at reading body language, as well. They usually speak aloud, however. I asked Artereos about that once. He told me that they would lose too much by not speaking aloud. The ability to read faces and gestures would probably be lost and then, too, most peoples were not telepathic, and it was best to remain capable of conversing on an audible level. That is where the need to be able to read faces and gestures would be the most missed, if they were to lose that ability."

"I have also read or heard, I do not remember which, that they are beautiful to look at, yet they are deadly, even with their bare hands. Is there any truth to that?"

Ma'at nodded, explaining, "Almost all—no, that is wrong. I will begin again. All Furlings are beautiful to one degree or another. They were created by the All, and the All wished for them to be beautiful, inside and out. In fact, all of the first Five Races are attractive; there are none that are not. Within each race, some are more beautiful than others are; however, it is a matter of degree and taste, now whether or not they are attractive. As for the Furling, besides being beautiful, they are very graceful. They are agile and have a cat-like grace in all of their movements, but it is most pronounced in their walk and, oddly enough, during battle, when they sometimes appear to be participating in and performing in a particularly deadly form of dance. As for killing with their bare hands? Yes. They can. They can slit your throat with their claws, once they manifest, or they can throw energy with their hands."

Camulus nodded, adding, "And their abilities? You just said that they can throw energy? I must assume that it is something that they can do in battle?"

"Yes, they use energy as a weapon, and the amount that they can throw using only their hands make our power with a ribbon device appear weak. Never, ever underestimate them. They draw their power and energy from the Universe, and that should tell you just how powerful they can be, if they have studied long enough."

Ma'at paused again, this time to take a drink. Hauhet took the opportunity to comment, "I seem to remember some legend that involved cats. Do you know or remember what that was?"

Ma'at nodded, telling her, "Two of the Great Cats, the Lionkatanar and the Pantherataya, were born and taught by the All before the Furling were brought into being. They were charged by the All to be guardian, protector, mentor, teacher, companion, and friend to the Furling."

"They and the other three Great Cats are also the animals with which the Furling are able to bond. It is not unusual to find very close bondings between a Furling and a Great Cat. While there are several fairly large cats on Cadwaellon and their clan worlds, none are as fierce, ferocious, and vicious as the Five Great Cats when they are protecting or are in battle. Those five are the _Lionkatanar_, the _Pantherataya_, the _Leopadra_, the _Tigrelsabra_, and the _Pumaterra._ Often a Katteri-enti Warrior and their companion go together into combat. The Cats taught the Furling to be stealthy, cunning, unafraid, confident, and when completely controlled, savage, vicious, violent, and brutal if and when it was necessary."

It was Ba'al's turn to frown, as he remembered something that he read long ago. The question about the cats had reminded him, so turning to Ma'at he told her, "I remember reading that the Furling turn into cats when they go into battle. How much of that was true and how much is pure myth?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "I remember the legend you are referring to, Ba'al. It was an entertaining tale, but most of it was myth. When a Furling manifests during battle, they take on their cat form. They do _'not_' turn into cats; however, they do change shape and take certain characteristics from the cats. They become larger by several inches, their strength increases, their eyes glow and their pupils reform, long rather deadly incisors come forth, claws up to two inches long come through their fingertips, their hair becomes thicker and rather wild, and energy swirls around them, which they use to kill or disable. Their already enhanced senses increase even more and they gain superb night vision, excellent hearing, a highly developed sense of smell, strength, and the ability to move with amazing quickness, without making any sound."

"The Lionkatanar, the Pantherataya, and the others…are, as I have already mentioned, ferocious and deadly fighters when necessary, and when a Furling manifests as one of them, the Katteri-enti Warrior becomes just as ferocious and deadly. I have told you that the Katteri-enti Warriors use energy as a weapon, and that they can throw it with their hands, but they can also use it through a hand device, a dagger, and a sword. They have the ability to throw a shield around not only themselves, which they do during battle, but also around anyone near them. They are a fearsome, awesome sight on a battlefield. Their stamina in battle is tremendous. According to the book I read even Cor'pesie Deamons have been known to quail, when having to face them in battle. I have only seen a manifestation once. They are everything that the history book said of them. I do not believe that I have ever seen anything that any being has done that has awed me as much as that did."

Ba'al leaned back and watched the group. So far, he had not had to ask too many questions himself. The others had asked the things he wanted to know, except for one or two things. He was glad, as he preferred that they thought he knew more than he did. He happened to glance at Ma'at, and although she was looking slightly away from him, he could see the slight curve to her lips indicating her amusement. He had forgotten that she would probably know what he was thinking, if he was not careful, and he was not guarding his thoughts.

The voice he kept hearing whispered to him, _"Your pride will be your downfall, as it will be with all the others, except perhaps Ma'at and Yu. They have changed; they know things about which you are ignorant as well as too arrogant and prideful to attempt to learn from them." _

He was shocked when the whispering voice laughed, and then disappeared once again. His hand clutched the arm of his chair. What was happening to him? If this continued, he would have to talk to someone…someone that he could trust. There were only two beings that fit that description, and the voice might well be correct. Was he so prideful that he would allow himself to be incapacitated rather than seek help or advice? He shuddered. He certainly hoped he was not that stupid and ignorant. Realizing that he was missing the ongoing conversation, he forced his thoughts away from his possible mental…aberration…and turned back to what was being said.

After Ma'at finished speaking, they were all quiet, for a time, as they thought about what she told them. Finally, Wadjet leaned forward and asked her, "You said that the Furlings are all beautiful to some degree. Do they have specific coloring and form that make them that way?"

Ma'at shook her head, before she elaborated, "As a people, they do not have any single physical feature that is consistent throughout all of the lineages, though certain lineages may carry a particular feature or coloring. Many have eyes of blue, a lighter medium-to-medium dark color being somewhat more common than the deep dark blue of Merdwin's line. Artereos's line tends to deep dark green eyes and either gold and silver hair or true deep black. There is a wide variety of hair color, eye color, and skin color. Overall, the men tend to be tall, broad-shouldered, slender hipped, and the women tend to be of average height to middle tall, medium to full breasted, with small waists, flared hips and lovely, very shapely legs. Both sexes tend to a slenderness that disguises their great physical strength. So, unlike the other four races they have no distinguishing features."

Wadjet nodded and asked her next question, "What are their personalities like, though? You've not really told us what they are like in general."

Ma'at smiled, as she remembered the many Furlings she had encountered and come to know, during her time with Tavyn. "I found them to be very easy to converse with, as well as, charming and serene. I observed them over many years, and I never saw them other than welcoming to strangers, respectful of other races, their rites and their rituals, and willing to give acceptance, ah, assuming they did not find treachery and lies hiding within those asking for that welcome and acceptance. If they did, then the being that was doing those things was unceremoniously sent through the Chaappa'ai, and it would not allow them to return. I found them to be very kind and protective of those they perceived as weaker than them, which, in reality, is just about everyone, so I suppose that is why they are as they are with everyone."

She paused and shook her head, before saying somewhat ruefully, "It is not easy to describe them without making them sound like beings so disgustingly good and wonderful that they make you want to throw up just hearing about them. The thing is that they are all of those things, and yet, it is such a part of them, and they do it so effortlessly that, you don't see them that way at all. In fact, if I was told to describe them in just one or two words, they would actually be rather banal and boring words. I would describe them as nice and kind. Yet, they are neither banal nor boring, and they do not strike you as being nauseatingly 'good'." She laughed and shook her head, finally adding, "You will just have to wait and meet them so that you may judge for yourselves."

Somewhat intrigued by her description, since as she said, they sounded rather boring, Ba'al asked her, "Is that the extent of their personalities? Do they have any other traits that define them?"

Ma'at nodded, saying, "Yes, they have an unshakable confidence in their abilities; they have a charisma that draws people to them, male and female equally. They are honest, loyal, and steadfast. Once they give their friendship, nothing short of betrayal will dissolve it, and they are the same in their love-type bondings, as well. Love is very important to them, and they often form eternal bonds, when they find their Soulmate."

"Their sexual practices, mores, matings, and bindings between couples are often complicated, but as I said, they form exceedingly strong bonds, which in some cases are almost impossible to cut asunder. Sexually they are very free. Sex to them is something to enjoy whether with one partner or more. They tend to conform to a mate's choice, if they were born into a more sexually restrictive society. When a Furling mates with another race, the mate becomes a child of the All, and they gain the ability to return after they die…in other words they are given the gift of choosing to be reborn and in what manner."

"All Furlings have a tone to their voice that calls to members of the opposite sex if it is not suppressed. There are several lineages that have a melodic tone to their voices that can induce almost instant lust in the opposite sex. They are taught from a very early age to suppress and control it. It is against their laws to use it to seduce, and as they are consummate seducers, it is really unnecessary for them to use it anyway. They speculate that it is a hold-over from their early, savage ways."

"When Furlings bond, that bond usually lasts from one living to another. The only (easy) way to put away a bonding is during the time spent in the All before being reborn. For living partners, a formal bond must be cut asunder if the couple feels it is what must be done. The _Sevesh Lok Twin_ is a painful and bloody rite during which an entwining is quite literally cut asunder, so that the couple's blood can return to its original home. It is the reason that a Furling will be very, very sure about their feelings before they will go through the ritual of bonding, the _Sevesh'en twine Animaetcoeura _or the _Sevesh'en twine Coeuramator, _respectively, the _Rite of entwining and/or joining both Heart and Soul, _and the _Entwining of Heartmates or Lovers." _

"You mentioned an ability to heal earlier, Ma'at. Do you know any more about that?" Hauhet asked, quietly.

"All Furlings have some level of healing ability. However, those who choose to become true healers spend many years in Avilion, the Sanctuary, learning to manipulate massive amounts of energy in order to not only heal, but to sustain and infuse life-force. It takes many years for most to attain the ability to sustain and infuse at the same time, and only Priests and Priestesses of a very high rank are able to do it for any length of time. Some, who have a very high affinity for healing, advance relatively quickly and become very adept at infusion, sustaining, and healing. While they learn all three at once, healing is the most difficult to master, for it requires the ability to draw in energy from the universe, while simultaneously passing it through to the injured person in a form of energy they can absorb and use, while, at same time manipulating the energy to heal the injury. They must also have the ability to mentally traverse the body in order to heal for without being able to do that, they would have no way of finding the problem to heal."

She paused for a brief moment before adding, "Most healers are also Katteri-enti, for they often end up on a battlefield during battle and must be able to manifest in order to protect themselves. They make exceptional Warriors as their training in the Sanctuary gives them an added sensitivity and awareness to what is going on around them. It also gives them an enormous amount of focus and concentration."

After Ma'at finished with what she had to say, and there were no more questions, Lord Yu, spoke to them, "There are one or two things which I believe that we should emphasize, make very clear, and that you should remember. As the First-born, the Furling were given the devoir of defending and protecting the All and all its children from evil and threats, and they have been doing so for millennia. They will do so against anything that threatens it or its children. That is one thing that you should remember so well that it is ingrained in your very being, as should the next thing I am going to emphasize to you. It is rather important to you each as symbiotes. Should you, for some reason, decide that you wish to have one of these admittedly very powerful beings, as a host, I would caution you against doing so. You see, the Furling have the power to kill a symbiote who manages to take them as a host and," he paused and smiled slightly, before he continued, "and should they allow it and you succeed, you will not have control in any way. They can make you a prisoner in their body, much as you all do to your hosts. So, unless you wish to experience total sensory deprivation, I would caution you not to take one without asking nicely first, and then do not expect to be in control, for you will not be. If you do not believe me, you may ask my daughter. She lived it."

"And now, before we go further, and begin to tell you of Artereos, let us have our evening meal, if you are all agreeable to that?"

At their murmurs of assent, he stood and led them toward his dining room. Between the two of them, they had given his guests much about which to think. When they finished telling them what they wished to know of Artereos, perhaps a little about Merdwin, or the other races, they would probably all have nightmares for weeks to come. He looked forward to their next conversation. He glanced over at Ma'at and saw the small smile curving her lips. She was no doubt thinking something similar.

TBC


	22. Information Please Ch 21 LOTQ

_**Chapter Twenty-one Summary: **Artereos and the others already there greet the new comers, and then Artereos explains how they will train, who they will train with, what will happen and why they will succeed in their endeavors. They are given the chance to change their minds. Merdwin explains what becoming a child of the All means to them, since that is what they will all be once they have attained Elite Warrior Status. The System Lords, after having learned of the Furling, listen as Ma'at tells them what she knows about Artereos. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **PG-13_

_**Mer Cariad – **My Dear_

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

_**Information Please**_

* * *

The new Tau'ri and Tok'Ra arrivals were taken to the main immense Sanctuary room, the one in which they would become Furling Warriors, if they succeeded in reaching that pinnacle of ability. It was something that most Furling Warriors studied and worked for years to learn and absorb. Most of those sitting and awaiting Artereos, Merdwin, and the others, wondered how they were supposed to accomplish it. Samantha Carter had done it in only three weeks, but she had been a Furling Warrior in other lives and, in this life, she had joined with Kataya and taken on her abilities. How were they supposed to do this?

Most of them became aware that there were also Furling Warriors there, and that none of them looked particularly concerned, but then why would they? They had already studied to become Warriors for many, many years. They already knew how to be a Furling Warrior. Still, the fact that there were also Furling Warriors called made the entire thing even more confusing. Anise watched the Furling Warriors for a time and after gazing at them for a while, she began to see that some of them were nervous, as well, but they were hiding it much better than the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra. Anise suspected that the Furling who were not at least somewhat anxious were probably already Elite Warriors. No doubt, they were called in to be teachers, as well as, Warriors when the time came. So some were already of the Elite ranks and some were being called for the first time. It made sense, and she was sure that the All would be very careful of who it called.

She frowned. That might not be exactly correct, actually, or at least, on the surface once one thought about it, those called could almost be termed…random. Looking around the room at the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra called she realized that many who were called were not 'actively' soldiers. Yes, they were trained to be soldiers, but they spent most of their time in administration, the labs, or were healers. Why would the All call those who were not even actively fighting? Perhaps, Artereos would answer that question and, if not, hopefully she could ask someone for an explanation later. She believed that she could ask Kataya or Samantha Carter. Both of them would probably know.

Of course, most of the Tok'Ra were doing their best to appear unaffected by the proceedings, but little things gave them away. She could see many of them that she knew were doing the little things that would give them away to other Tok'Ra, but that few others would notice. Arwanna was twisting a strand of hair around her fingers. Calise was tapping two of her fingers on her arm, Daimesh, appeared stoic until you noticed that occasionally one of his hands would make a fist, hold it for a very short time, and then release it. Delek, would occasionally lick his bottom lip. She herself, although appearing to be sitting calmly, was not only occasionally fisting one hand; she was also rhythmically rubbing two of her toes together, although no one could see it. And the list could continue. Well, they would know soon why they were here and what they would need to do.

'_I agree, Mer Prinekh. Soon, we will know how we are to accomplish what, on the surface, would appear to be impossible. I would guess that perhaps we will each have a teacher with whom we will bond in some way, so that there is a transfer of knowledge, and then we will be taught to use that knowledge. I also would not be surprised to find that the All will do something about this," _Freya gave Anise her own opinion of what was about to occur.

"_You are very probably correct. We will know soon. Here is Artereos," _Anise answered on a relieved sigh.

Freya observed him objectively, but curiously, before commenting to her Lifemate, _"He is a very handsome man. I am always amazed by that, although I do not know why. I have never seen a Furling that was not beautiful to some degree. Or one would probably say handsome, when it comes to the men. Perhaps what always amazes me is that they appear so unaware of it, as if they never look into a reflective surface and see themselves." _Studying the people gathering at the front of the room, she murmured, "_I must admit that Merdwin is the most handsome man that I have ever seen, though. Janet Fraiser is, I would speculate, envied by every woman that she meets." _

"_Yes, very true. Ah, there are some more of those you would expect to see here. There is Kataya and Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Lantash, and Martouf. I had forgotten that Samantha Carter was pregnant. There is Malek, and his new mate, I believe her name is Gwennetha; I had forgotten that she was enceinte, as well." _Anise blinked as one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen walked in and over to Artereos's side._ "Is that Artereos's mate? She is quite lovely. She was not here before. I do not remember seeing her and I believe that it would be difficult to forget her. Samantha Carter looks somewhat like her, however, she does not have her beauty to the same degree, lovely thought she is, of course." _

Freya frowned, before asserting, _"She has only recently returned, if I remember correctly. I do not know the entire story, however, I seem to remember that she was in the All or something for a very long time. No doubt, we will learn the story of that if we are here for any length of time, which we may well be. Samantha is her daughter, which explains the resemblance. Being born as a Tau'ri she would, as she does, only resemble her. However, Kataya is her daughter, as well, and except for those arresting violet colored eyes, she looks little like her. She appears to take after her father more, which is a shame, although, he is a handsome man, and she is very good looking in her own way, is she not?" _

Anise looked at her critically, before giving her opinion, _"I would say that she is more than 'good-looking'. She is quite attractive, and I have no doubt that many find her quite beautiful or at the very least extremely arresting and probably fascinating in some ways. However, just as you and I see her differently, I am sure that others are the same, and that they would give differing opinions, some finding her beautiful and some not. _She paused as Artereos lightly kissed his mate and began to walk to stand before those gathered there. She relaxed somewhat as she murmured to her host, _"Good, he is finally ready to speak to us and hopefully tell us what has brought us here." _

Artereos of Cadwaellon was indeed a handsome man, but more than that, he was a commanding figure, one who automatically garnered attention and respect. He was also very well liked, since he was a congenial, trustworthy, interesting, and just plain charismatic person. Everyone in the room immediately gave him their full attention and the murmur of voices stopped. Now they would find out more about why they were called by the All.

"Good day. It is a pleasure to see you here, and it appears that all of those contacted by the All have answered its call. I wish for you to know, that any of you who wish to leave may do so at any time. There would be no problem, for the moment you leave your place of training, be it here, or on Valdellon, as soon as you stepped through the Portal, all knowledge of this place, the call from the all, and any information you have learned, will be gone as if it was never there. So, do not be concerned that if you decide that you cannot go through with the training and battles that will be asked of you, that your knowledge of what has, is, and will be happening would prove a barrier, for it will not."

"I am quite sure that you were called without any real knowledge of why, except that there was a threat advancing, which must be stopped. As you will note, there are some priests and priestesses handing out data pads. Any speculations, the results of the scrying session held last evening, what your training will entail, what you will need to learn in order to achieve your rank as an Elite Warrior of the All and thus join the Thyrest'ian League, and any other relevant information can be found on them. You will find that there are specific areas that pertain to scheduling, and that will hold messages to you personally, once you activate it with your imprint."

"You will each be assigned a mentor and a sparring partner. All training will be carried out with your partner and their mentor, so that you will have those who you know are dedicated specifically to you and your training. I will tell you that each and every mentor, instructor, whichever you wish to call them, are already members of either the Elite or the Exalted Ranks of the League. If you have a preference of a sparring partner, please let us know, and we will attempt to keep you together. The opposite is also true. If there is any conflict between you and someone that would impair your training, we need to know so that we will not place you together. Mates, have the option of working together or not. Some enjoy learning together; others prefer not to have their mate as their sparring partner. By default, mates are kept together, so if you prefer not to be, please let us know so that we will not automatically place you together."

"We will also pair you with someone of your own race. Not because we wish to segregate you, for we would much rather be able to mix the races, however, at least at first, until you have accepted the devoir of the All, you would be too disparate in strength to make good sparring partners. Once you are all on the same level of strength and…other abilities…we can rethink things if you wish to."

"We do encourage you to become familiar with all of the races who are here. All of them are friendly; none of them have been known to kill any of their students, their friends, or their new acquaintances. The races that are represented here at this time are the Tau'ri, the Tok'Ra, the Furling, the Dark Elvenian, the Vampesian, the Faeryll, the Gryfellyn, the Wiccadian, and the Aeriean. These, for now, are the races we would like for you to interact with, if you are in the same area. Possibly, before, but definitely after, the War begins; there will be many other races and species joining us. They will be listed on your data pads along with brief bios of their race or species."

"You should also know that at the moment your data pad is being fed everything that we say during this meeting so that if you have questions later you can go back through this information."

He paused once more as he looked around at the faces, most unsure, some almost fearful, others bland but only on the outside. He could feel the waves moving over him. So, the first thing to do was to lay their biggest fear, which was not so much as what they would be fighting, but if they would be fighting…in other words, how could they learn to be exceptional warriors without the years of experience needed to become one? What about any physical disadvantages that they might have? All some of them did was sit at a desk.

"I am aware that some of you are questioning your abilities. You are concerned and do not believe that you will be able to complete the training and attain the expertise that you will be expected to reach. You do not believe that it can be accomplished."

"However, you do not have far to look to know that it can be done…and in much less time than you will have. Your own Samantha Carter attained an ability that would outstrip all regular Warriors and most of the Elite Warriors…in three weeks. Yes, it is true that she studied with and was trained by her sister, Kataya, as well as Merdwin, and I. It is also true that she linked with Kataya. Each of you will link with your instructor, your mentor…shortly after you enter the All for the first time. You will drink of the Chalice of the All. Once you have done this, you will begin to train in earnest."

"So, it will work in this way. Your first few weeks will be on basics. Then you will enter the All, and after that, you will link with your mentor. At that point, your training will truly begin. You will end each day so tired that you will believe that you cannot move, and you will start each day refreshed. You will practice, train, and fight until you drop with fatigue, rest, get up, and do it all again, until every movement, every strike, every sense within you is so finely tuned and ingrained that you will do each thing required of you with ease and without thought. You do not believe it now, but I promise you that it will occur."

"Therefore, do not worry about your abilities at this moment. The All will see to it that you are prepared for what will happen going forward. It will see to it that you have the strength of muscle and mind that you will need to complete and excel at what you will be taught. You will join, if you so choose, the ranks of the Elite Warriors of the Light."

He paused once again and looked around. Yes, now they were worrying about how they would handle the extreme physical aspects of the training, but that was better than wondering if they would be able to do any of it. And many of them were now turning their thoughts to why they were brought here to join this Elite band of Warriors. That, he would leave to Gwynnivar in a moment. He would attempt to sooth some of their remaining fears.

"There is no need to be concerned about whether or not you will be able to survive the training. All of us here have survived it. You will, too. I assure you that the All will endow you with everything you need to succeed. Trust in that and you will realize that you cannot fail."

"Before Gwynnivar tells you why you have been brought here to become Warriors of the Light, I wish to explain one or two more things. First…not all of you will train here at Avilion. For reasons that you will soon discover, a specific group of you will be moving on to Valdellon, a world of which I am quite sure none of you have heard. You have not heard of it because it is a very well protected Furling world. Why you will be going there will be discussed later. You will be told whether or not you are to go there later as well."

"The other thing I wish to tell you is that you should not be concerned, if you are one of those who go to Valdellon that you will not have this Sanctuary within which to work on your inner strength and control. Even though you will be on Valdellon and not Avilion, the striving for your inner strength and control will still be taught to you. Valynara, the Guardian of the Temple there, and the Lady in whose home you will be living, has a very beautiful sanctuary and all of your mentors have more than enough training to also train you to the level which will allow you to become Katteri-enti."

"Lastly, by accepting the devoir offered you by the All, drinking of the Chalice of the All, gaining your inner strength and control, mastering your weapons and fighting techniques thus becoming Katteri-enti, and pledging your life to the All's protection…you will become children of the All." He paused for a moment and absorbed the emotions pulsing around them. Neither the Tau'ri who were chosen, nor the majority of the Tok'Ra chosen, knew exactly what that meant and many had not the slightest idea. Very well, that must be addressed, for they had a right to know what this would mean within their lives. He had assumed, since the Tok'Ra had Malek and Lantash and the Tau'ri had Dayillon, Kataya, and Samantha, that they would have some idea of what this meant to them. So be it. He had no choice but to see to it that it must be explained to them; however, Merdwin, since he was their Highest Priest and Master Mage, would be the one to explain it since some of it pertained to the arcane knowledge they were given by the All.

"I can see that many of you…" He smiled slightly, before beginning again, "I can see that almost, if not all, of you do not know what that means in real terms. I will turn this over to our High Priest, Lord Merdwin of Werllockian, also known as the Black Prince of Werllockian."

Merdwin made his way forward to stand beside Artereos. He smiled an 'I will get you for this' smile at him, before Artereos chuckled at him, and returned to his mate's side. Merdwin turned his enchanting smile on those sitting and waiting for the information. When he spoke, it was apparent that no one would be ignoring what he said, as the melodic tones in his voice would not allow one to turn away…unless they were tone deaf, of course. Janet, sitting in the first row, shook her head at him, and he threw her a wink, and then a caress and kiss through their link. She blushed, but thankfully had her back to almost everyone.

"I will attempt to make this as simple and straightforward as I can. There is an entry in your datapad that also attempts to explain what being made a child of the All means to you in real terms. Those are actually rather simple. When you die, you will return to the All. At that point in time, you will be given a choice. You will be allowed to remain within the All, for as long as you wish to do so. For eternity if that is your desire. You will be offered the opportunity to return to life in some other race or species, as an infant. And your third choice will be to return to your previous life."

"If you choose the first option, you will be allowed to travel wherever you wish within the All, and there are some very beautiful places there. In the second choice, as I mentioned, you would be reborn as an infant into whichever race or species you wished to experience. Once born, you would have no memory of your previous lives, until you once again died, and reentered the All, at which point you would once more have your three choices, with full knowledge of all that had happened to you in each of your lives."

"I have no doubt, that although you do not realize it, many of you will find that you have lived many lives already, through whatever part of the All tends to your world. Since you would now be a child of the All, you will know of these other lives, whereas previously when you died, you would have had no recall of them. And your third choice could lead you to return to a point shortly after your death. You would return as an adult, just as you were before, and you would pick up the threads of your lives."

"If you do not decide right away, and you are gone for a very long time, you will not be returning to your life, so much as returning in your adult form to your previous homeworld. You also have the choice of returning to another world of which you are familiar. You could return to the Tok'Ra where you would know them still, or to a world of one of the Five Races on which you would also know others. And, of course, should you have a mate waiting for you; you can choose to go to wherever they might be. Ah, and you also, when you choose to reenter as an adult have the choice of coming back in your previous body or a different one. If you have any questions, it might be best to read the section about it in your datapad, write your questions down, and then talk to one of us one on one."

He paused and looked at them again before adding, "You should also be aware, that once you become a child of the All, you will no longer be…mortal…as you know it. Disease will not find you and if you die, it will be through accident or in battle. You will not die of old age…for you will no longer become any older physically. Again, this information, in more detail, is in your datapad. If you find that you have questions, please feel free to question one of us."

He looked toward Artereos, indicating that he was finished. Anything more would be answered as the questions arose. It was easier that way. Gwynnivar was whispering something to him, and he turned to look at the timekeeper. She was correct…it was time to eat lunch for it had now been many hours since their morning meal. Nodding his agreement, he turned and walked to the front of the room, as Merdwin once more joined those on the sidelines. "My Lady has pointed out to me that it is past time for your—as well as our—middle-day meal. Therefore, we will adjourn to the main dining room, where we will be served our meal. You will have two hours to eat and relax."

"Two hours from now, you will return here. Please leave your data pads behind in your seat. We would prefer that you not begin to go through the material until we have finished the oral welcome and orientation. If you wish, you can discuss and perhaps even decide on a sparring partner. If you do have a preference, please let us know before we reconvene. If it is one that seems well matched to us, since we know what you will need from one another, then we will attempt to accommodate you."

"When we return from our meal and break, we will discuss several things. Gwynnivar will explain why you have been chosen and called by the All to become Katteri-enti, and to join the ranks of the Elite Warriors of the Light of the All. We will also be introducing you to those that you see around the periphery of the room, many of whom will be mentors. Once that is completed, those of you that will be going on to Valdellon will be asked to remain and everyone else will be dismissed. At that time, you will be told why you will be going there, and what you will be doing besides training to become an Elite Katteri-enti Warrior of the All. I am quite sure that those of you who will be going there will be quite happy to do so, for it will impact you personally.

* * *

Ba'al was surprised at how comfortable he felt simply sitting, relaxing, and of all things, making 'small talk' something that he normally despised. Every so often he would see a speculative look in Ma'at's eyes when she looked at him, whenever he caught her watching him, she always smiled, and then turned back to the conversation. He supposed he was going to have to turn the conversation onto the subject they were all interested in pursuing.

A lull fell, and as he decided how he wanted to approach the subject, Ma'at took the conversational reins out of his hands and placed them firmly in her own. "Artereos of Cadwaellon is the most powerful being…man, woman, or…" she nodded her head and lifted her glass to him, "symbiote, you will ever meet." She laughed, but it was not a sardonic or derisive sound. It was pure enjoyment. "Only within the All will you meet a strength that outshines his." She frowned. "Actually, the All makes Artereos's power seem as a moon to a sun. Being there were also some of the most awe inspiring moments of my life."

Ba'al, Camulus, Hauhet, and Wadjet all whipped their gazes to her giving her their full attention. Finally, Hauhet murmured softly, "You have been in the All? You are sure it is real? You know that you were not simply under the influence of some substance or—or something along those lines? An illusion caused by one of these First races?"

"I am sure, for I was there with Tavyn." She sighed, picked up her glass of mead, and drank. "Tavyn, as you know," she laughed lightly, "If you were listening, is of the First–born. He is, as you were told, the First-born of the Vampesians, although he shares that title with his sister, Athale, as they are twins." Her voice softened and she murmured, "He is called the Silver Prince of Vampesia." Her sigh sounded extremely sad, but she pulled herself from her melancholy, and returned to assuring them that she was in fact in the All. Shrugging, she brought her attention back to the group. "Suffice it to say that I am quite sure it was real. You may believe me or not, as you please, but it remains that I know more of the First Races, than anyone else who is here, at this moment."

Lord Ba'al had already realized that there was much more to Ma'at than they knew and, if she said that she had been within the All, then he had no reason to doubt her. That being true, he told them quietly, "It matters not, where the information comes from, all that matters is that Lord Ma'at is knowledgeable about these Races and more importantly Artereos of Cadwaellon. I am the one who must face this man, so if I am willing to believe her, then that is really all that is required. Therefore, let us move on to what is important. If, no one objects?"

At the agreement of the others, he turned to her, saying, "Would you now tell us of this man and what it is that I must know before I meet him?"

She nodded to him, and then looked at Lord Yu, saying, "I will. However, Lord Yu will add anything, which he feels that I am forgetting that should be part of your knowledge. You must understand that in order to understand Artereos, I will, in all probability, be delving back into the Furling and their traits and abilities. One can hardly separate the two. Therefore, the only question is where you wish me to start. What would you like to know about him first?"

While Ba'al was considering his many questions and which one he wished to start with, Hauhet, put forth one of her own, asking, "What does he look like? He will have to be able to recognize him, will he not? So what he looks like is something he needs to know."

Even as Ba'al sent her a look of exasperation and derision, Ma'at laughed, saying, "Very well, we will start with the basics. I will see if I can 'wax poetical' over him…although do not expect more than a cataloguing of his features."

"His hair is white, as he mistakenly believes that it makes him appear aged." She sniffed in disdain. "There is nothing he could do that would make anyone believe that he is an elder, once they see him move, hear him speak, or look at him closely. That is beside the point, as you asked for a physical description, a verbal portrait, so to speak. So, as I was saying, his hair is white, fairly long, thick, and it is slightly wavy."

She paused, contemplating something that only she could see, before asserting, "His eyes are probably his most arresting feature, and they will tell you the most about him, and his emotions, should he allow them to do so, and he often does. Simply because he often wants those to whom he is speaking to read beyond his words. They are a very deep, dark green, set off by dark, slightly curved, yet winged, eyebrows and long, black, moderately curled lashes that are thick and lush. They can dance with laughter or amusement, or cut one to the quick, smile in welcome, liking, and affection, harden with implacable determination, evince disdain and contempt, burn with fury, or glow with love-light."

Turning to Ba'al she reiterated, "Be sure that you watch his eyes, for as I have stated, they will tell you much…well, if he is in the mood to allow them to. Still, watch them."

"At one time his hair was the colors that Kataya's is now. It varied from deep gold to pure white and platinum. Between that, his golden skin tones, and his graceful and silent walk; he has often been likened to a large, tawny, beautiful, but dangerous, lion. They are not far off, as his fighting form is the Lionkatanar, a large cat from their homeworld." She shivered. "It is a breathtaking yet fearsome sight to see him in his fighting form. I have only seen it once. I would never wish to see it on the opposite side from that which I was on, I assure you."

"Enough of that for now; I will resume his portrait. He is very distinguished looking, his stature is tall, with broad shoulders, slender hips, and well-muscled legs, arms, and chest, though much of this is concealed by his grace and slenderness, as it is with all Furling. You would do well to keep that thought in mind when approaching any of them. But, I should finish my word picture. His smile is infectious, and his voice is melodic, enticing, and deep. His hands are elegantly long fingered, which hides their great strength. His lips are wonderfully sculpted, his cheekbones high, and he has a strong jaw and chin, which, when added together, give him a strong face that is handsome yet rugged, at the same time. Once seen, he is never forgotten." She grinned, adding, "Especially by women."

She poured herself some more mead, before concluding, "There you have your portrait of his physical attributes. I can think of nothing I left out of it. Although, Hauhet and Wadjet might like to know that, handsome as he is, Merdwin is considered even more so."

Tired of hearing another man's looks receiving so much attention and praise, Ba'al snorted his derision. "Since I am quite sure that you have exaggerated, I can only hope that you do not do so, when you delve into his nature, personality, and abilities."

Ma'at simply smiled at his disgruntlement, before asking, "Do you know what else you wish to know about him, or should I simply ramble on about what I know of him?"

"I wish to know what I need to know in order to confront him and come out of the meeting with an understanding."

"Ah, you want me to tell you how to get around him." She paused, before telling him, her voice flat, "You cannot."

His head whipped around to look at her as he leaned forward to pour himself more port. "What does that mean exactly? Everyone has weak points."

She gave him a sardonic look, and answered, "Should you find one, do tell us, for I am sure that we would all be interested in what it could possibly be."

If possible, his frown became darker, "I take it that you do not believe that there is a way to be sure that we have the better end of our…agreement."

"I know you will not. You will come out, if your attitude and demeanor do not cause him to kill you first, with a mutually beneficial agreement." Her eyes narrowed, and it was obvious to all that the rather charming woman had disappeared, and in her place there was a rather powerful being, who was fast running out of patience. Her formerly pleasant tones changed, and her voice was cold and implacable as she reminded him, "I must assume, since you were sitting here, that you heard, and understood, what Lord Yu warned you would happen should you attempt to lie to, or deceive Artereos. He was not telling you that in jest, My Lord Ba'al. From the moment you step through the Chaappa'ai your mind will be an open book to him should he choose for it to be. If you truly believe that you can meet with Artereos of Cadwaellon and have any hidden motives, intents, or ideas, then you are a fool, and I do not waste my time with fools."

As the two of them stared at one another, Lord Yu, losing his patience, slammed his hand down onto the arm of his chair, growling, "Lord Ba'al, kree. You will begin to listen to what Ma'at and I have to tell you. Both of us know this man. We are both telling you that you will not be triumphant in a contest of wills with him. Do you not understand who we are talking about? Artereos is the First–born of the All. It is believed that the All gave him all of its knowledge. He is often believed to be omniscient by friend and foe alike."

Lord Yu's voice dropped to a deeper tone and he spit his words at Ba'al, "He holds the power of the All within himself in greater amounts than any other, be they Furling or any other race, and by simply touching someone, he can call upon the All to infuse a healing and/or an energizing power into them. It flows into a large emerald ring, which he always wears, and it will glow softly as he infuses energy, whether it is a calming energy, a healing energy, or energy to lift fatigue. His personal energy and power are immense, surpassing that of any other. And do not make the mistake of believing that if only you could part him from his ring that he would become weak. The ring is simply a repository, and if he did not wear it, the power would flow through him and would, in fact, be stronger, for the ring allows him some extra control of it."

He waited to allow his words to sink into Ba'al mind and being, before resuming, "Do you honestly believe that with that kind of power, that he could not kill in the same manner, if he so chose? If the need arises, he can…and will…kill in cold blood. He can be arrogant, fierce, cold, implacable, devious, cunning, cruel, and harsh…whenever the need to be these things arises. On many worlds, stories have been written about his feats, his life, and his battles. I am arrogant, but not even I am so arrogant that I cannot see that to attempt to overcome him would result in nothing but my own death. We cannot afford for your arrogance to destroy us all."

It was obvious that Ba'al was furious at Yu and Ma'at's chastisement. He was a powerful System Lord in his own right. Who did they think they were to talk to him, Lord Ba'al in such a way and tone? He stood, his first intention being to leave them all and go and join with the darker forces. However, that little whispering voice was back, and it was laughing at him, calling him an arrogant fool, telling him that he was cutting his own throat. Only idiots refused to listen to reason and logic. He had a choice to be a dead idiot or a living System Lord. Instead of leaving, he paced the room infuriatedly, his temper boiling within him. If he had been anywhere else, he would have thrown something in his rage. However, he was not.

He was, in fact, in the stronghold of his longtime nemesis and enemy, a System Lord older than he was by several millennia, and if he admitted the truth, which he never would short of his life depending upon it, far wiser than he. Although they had fought for centuries, he had always respected him…and, again, if he admitted it, Ma'at, as well. She was probably as old or older than Lord Yu, he did not know, but he was very sure that her wisdom far overreached his own. He had known both of them for a very long time; long enough for him to know, without any doubt at all, that they would not begin to lie to him now, when they never lied to him before this time. If they told him that he could not best Artereos of Cadwaellon, then he must accept that as a truth.

If he was going in with the intent to use subterfuge and dishonesty, then he would have to discard that intent, and a new strategy would need to be put in its place. Not one at which he would attempt to best Artereos, but one which would keep him alive, instead. For, if what Lord Yu said was indeed true, and he had little or no doubt that it was, then the Furling leader could leave him dead on the floor of his dwelling, with little or no effort on his part. Furthermore, he would do so, without a moment's thought or remorse, should he attempt anything that was even the slightest underhanded, or the briefest and whitest of lies, and that could well include anything that he might be considering. It was not a pleasant thought.

He threw himself back into his chair, still brooding, but at least not walking out. He closed his eyes and his fingers made a steeple in front of his lips, his thumbs supporting his chin. His mind was racing trying to make sense of all of this. He knew that they were correct. They knew the man. He did not. And he had never come up against a Furling…or any of the other alleged Five Races. He sighed. What now? There was no sound in the room, causing him to frown and open his eyes. Looking around, he was not surprised to see the others staring at him.

"Very well. You know him, and I do not. Nor am I aware of anyone else who is familiar with him; therefore, I have no other source of information, and if you believe him to be that powerful, then I will listen to what you have to say. I, too, am arrogant; however, I am not stupid, and it would be stupid to disallow your words…so, I will not. I would like for you to continue to impart your knowledge of them to us."

It was all that Ma'at and Yu could do not to smile, which they were both aware would not be the diplomatic thing to do. It was as close to an apology as they were ever likely to receive from him. In fact, in Ma'at's opinion, it was closer to one than she believed she would ever hear from him. Perhaps they had finally convinced him that he should not trifle with the First-born of the All. Now, if they could only convince him not to attempt to trifle with Drakon-Thronn, King of the Elvenians and Tavyn, Prince of the Vampesians, they would truly be making headway. They should, in all probability, attempt to keep him completely away from Kataya. Unfortunately, if Kai Yua went with him, then they would almost certainly meet. Ma'at frowned. That, depending on her mood, and his treatment of her, could be cause for alarm.

Ma'at stared at him just long enough to make him begin to be somewhat uncomfortable, before switching her gaze to Lord Yu. At his nod, she continued, "Very well, although I am not sure at what point we…were interrupted. It is of no importance, for I will begin again to tell you what I believe you need to know to both come to an agreement with Artereos, and come to an agreement with Artereos with you still alive and in one piece."

She frowned as she looked at him and then told him, slowly, "I believe that I should perhaps tell you more about him and the devoir he accepted." She obviously gathered some of her information and after deciding what she wished to say, she told him, "The All gave to Artereos, and the Furling, the devoir of protecting it from any evil or threats, as well as protecting all peoples of the All, not only the first five races. It is his responsibility not only to protect the All from the forces that wish to destroy it, but to fight evil anywhere he finds it. He and the other of the First-born also protect many "clan worlds" and they (the First-born of the Furling) have the devoir of helping and protecting the other four of the five races should the need arise."

"I will give you some more…personal…insight into him. Artereos has a keen intelligence. He is wise, astute, kind, loving, gentle, and has a wonderful sense of humor. Do not misinterpret those things as weaknesses, for they are not. They are simply the side of him that only his people, his friends, and his family are allowed to see. He enjoys and is involved in the everyday running of his realm, as well as his many holdings, whenever Universal matters do not take priority, which is more often than he would like. He enjoys both port and mead, and likes to sit in front of a fire with his mate, his daughter, a good friend, or a good book, and a glass of one or the other."

Once more Ma'at paused to gather her thoughts before continuing, "He has one son, who joined the Ancients at his first death, never to return, and one daughter, Kataya, who along with her mate, Dayillon Percyvel Alexandrian, will ascend his throne, when he retires to the All. His Soulmate, Gwynnivar, is the light in his world, and he puts no other before her. He loves her passionately and completely. His Daughter is the second light in his life, and he would give his life for either of these women. If you are truly wise, Ba'al, should you meet either of these women you will treat them with the utmost respect and courtesy. Insult to his Soulmate or his daughter would not be taken lightly, of that, I can assure you. If he has or had a Heartmate, I have never heard her mentioned. It is probable that he does or did, as it is unrealistic to imagine that, as lusty and loving as the Furling are, he would remain celibate and devoid of love in his life for over a thousand years."

Ba'al frowned in concentration, but unable to understand what she meant, he finally brought himself to ask her, "What do you mean? Soulmate? Heartmate? Of what do you speak?"

Ma'at opened her mouth to speak and then closed it without saying a word. She looked to Lord Yu who shook his head, and then responded to her look of inquiry, "I understand their life cycle and Soul and Heart mates not at all. I am sure that you have a much better understanding of it than I, since you have at least been in a relationship with a Vampesian. I believe that their mates are the same as the Furling, correct?"

She sighed, sending him an exasperated look, before telling him. "Yes, they are, however, that does not mean that I understand how it all works." Seeing the question in not only Ba'al's eyes, but also in Camulus, Wadjet, and Hauhet's eyes, as well, she sighed. "Very well, but do not blame me, if I become muddled and cannot explain it, so that you can understand it."

"So, first, I will have to return to the race as a whole…Furling's can die, however they are reborn, either into another race or species of their choice, or back into their previous life. Some of the First-born have never died and some of those who have simply return to their previous lives, as if nothing occurred…unless they choose to remain within the All for a time. Some of them, out of curiosity choose to be reborn within other races, but that is rare for a First-born."

"The second-born, as well as those who are the direct descendants of the First-born, must live many lives to learn the lessons, which the First-born were granted by the All. They may live many lives, or they may return to the All, and simply remain there. If they choose to be reborn into another race, then they are reborn as infants, and most of the second-born do this, until they have gained the knowledge that they need, and which allows them to make more…cognizant…decisions about what they wish to do."

"As you can see, it is already complicated. When you add in those who have stepped into the fire and those who are the direct descendants of the First-born you have a true maze of possibilities on your hands. Those who step into the fire of knowledge, basically make a decision to learn their life-lessons as adults rather than being reborn as infants, and they are always reborn as who and what they are. Those who do not do that, have the choices that any Furling has. An example of a Furling who stepped into the fire at a very young age, in her first living, is Kataya of Cadwaellon, Artereos's daughter. She has never been reborn as an infant. Ah, and that reminds me. They also have the choice to remain with certain other races. For instance, Kataya's brother chose to live among the Ancients, after his first death and, he made the decision to stay there permanently. He will never return to this plane of existence, except, that is, unless he descends to visit with his family. Then he returns to the higher plane. I do not understand the reason that it happened in that way, but I know that there was one."

"A Furling that chooses to be reborn within another race or species might not return to the Furling homeworld for many years. Sometimes several hundred years may pass. This means that the mate they leave behind has to wait for them to return, perhaps for a very long time. This was taken care of by the forming of Soulmates and Heartmates by the All. Each Furling, and for that matter the other of the five races, has a Soulmate. They may find them right away as Artereos and his daughter did. Or they may wait millennia before that one that completes their soul is born…as happened to Merdwin. Because of this, Heartmates were formed for them; otherwise, they would have spent hundreds of years alone. A Heartmate, is a formally or informally recognized mate, who is, or can be, there both during times when the Soulmate has not yet returned, or is gone, living their lives growing up somewhere else, as well as when the Soulmate is there. They are treasured mates. Many will form a triad when the Soulmate returns. A threesome, if you will. Some do not. The Heartmate simply steps aside, if they do not choose to continue the sexual relationship. The deep love remains forever, though, and nothing can break it."

"Again, I will use Kataya as an example. Her Soulmate was reborn into another species, or race, whichever way you choose to define it…human, but not Furling. He continued to be reborn for many lifetimes, and by the time they were again in the same time and space, it was a few hundred years that they were parted. During those years, while she awaited his return, she had many Heartmates, of which Tavyn was one, as was Merdwin. That is a very condensed and somewhat muddled explanation of their life cycle and lovers. It is the best that I can do, and if you wish for more information you must ask one of them."

"Now, if I may, I will return to my final remarks about Artereos. He is a wizard, a warlock, and an enchanter…in other words; he is a Master Mage. He is second only to Merdwin in those arts, second to none as a Warrior. An excellent tactician, he is unparalleled amongst the Warriors of the All, and it is often said of him that he is _the_ greatest Warrior of the All. He earned the title during the _Elvinsten'ien Wars,_ which were fought against the _Dark Mage Daemon Lords_, those that we are now facing. He is considered by both friend and foe to be an incredibly, exceptionally dangerous man."

She paused for a moment before looking directly at Ba'al and stating quietly, "I am aware that we have repeated this to you many times this evening, however, I am going to tell you once more, my Lord Ba'al. Do not underestimate him, or disregard our advice and warnings. You will regret it if you do, I will guarantee you of that. He will know when you are lying. As I said before, your mind, should he wish it so, will be an open book to him. He could take on his cat form and rip you from your host's neck before you knew what was happening. He will slit your throat for any number of reasons, all of them perfectly legitimate. You should be very wary of him, Ba'al, and do not believe for a moment that you can play your tricks off on him, because he will outsmart you every time. All you must do is remember who and what he is, what he was gifted by the All, and you will see that it would be impossible to get the better of him, so do all of us a favor, and do not attempt to do so."

There were no comments and no questions. The room was extremely quiet. Earlier, a servant had started a fire in the fireplace and the breaking of a log and the subsequent sparks drew their attention and seemed to bring them back from their thoughts. Finally, Camulus turned to Ma'at and Yu, asking them, "And the others? The Dark Elvenian and the Vampesian? What of them should we know?" He frowned. "What of the other two races? Should we know more of them? Are they not warriors and thus can be discounted?"

Lord Yu answered as Ma'at sipped her mead. "They should by no means be discounted. Once the war has begun their soldiers will be there beside the others. They both have Queens, one of which, I believe is enceinte and thus may not appear in battle. I do not know if the other Queen will be arriving, but if she does not come herself, then she will send her best Warriors, and some of her children, as they are adults, and they will assume her position, as the leader of their army."

"However, they are different from the other three. For one thing, they are winged. One, the Faeryll are short distance fliers, and their specialties are illusion and magiks. The Gryfellyn are long distance flyers. They are Seers, Mages, witches, and their specialties are similar to the Furling. Ma'at will no doubt be able to tell you more about all of them, than I, for I have met many fewer of the other races than she has. Most of what I know, I have learned from Ma'at and Kai Yua."

Camulus leaned forward and poured himself another drink, looking thoughtful. Once he was leaning back and comfortable again, he remarked, "Perhaps we should learn of the second race. Are they important in this?"

Ma'at nodded her head at him, before beginning, "The second race is the Dark Elvenian. If you wish, I will simply tell you what I know. Then, if you do have questions, you can ask me. I will be brief, but still give you the information that you need."

"You might very well meet their King, Drakon-Thronn, as Drakon and Artereos are very close friends. In fact, Artereos's mate, Gwynnivar, is Drakon's Heartmate. I suppose," she murmured, as she gave thought to the races and their relationships, "I should point out that, especially within the first three races, there are some very complicated Soul and Heartmate bindings. They are very close to one another, and it would be safe to say that, if you were to insult one of them, you could well be insulting all of them. And, that, _Mer Cariad_, is not something that you would wish to do.

TBC


	23. Information Update LOTQ

**_If you followed a link from an email announcing a new chapter and it brought you here, please be patient. A new chapter has been added, but due to a mix up (caused by me), I had to delete and then repost it, so it may take a while to appear. Pagan 1/26/2013  
_**

**_Author's Note: Update 12/27/2012_**

_First, I want to Thank Everyone that has reviewed any of my stories in the past three and a half months and apologize for not answering you in person. I wish I could do so, but unfortunately, as you have probably guessed, typing is still an extremely painful activity. I can only say that I have every intention of returning to writing as soon as I can…what I can't say is when that will be, so I will fill you in on what I do know. _

_Andy's injuries are healing and he is back to work, although he is still limping and is in rehab for his elbow. While he won't regain all of his range of motion, he is doing pretty good considering the extent of the damage, and they are hopeful that he will regain somewhere over 75% of his flexion and almost all of his extension. That is good. _

_As for me, there seems to be some nerve involvement that is causing a lot of pain. The break I suffered was a long, spiral fracture of the humerus. I'm told that it will take a long time to return to normal…up to a year. Since my pain should, at this point, be decreasing, but doesn't seem to be doing so, I will be seeing a pain management specialist after the first of the year. While the pain tends to occur in the break area most of the time, at other times it moves to my shoulder, forearm, and even my wrist. This is leading them to believe that it is nerve involvement, especially since the break itself appears to be healing all right. I will know more after I see the pain specialist next month, but I get the impression that it is going to be a matter of controlling the pain, until such time as the nerve heals/settles/or whatever it needs to do. _

_Unfortunately, typing is one of the things that causes a great deal of pain, so I have only been doing what is absolutely necessary. I can use my right hand to hunt and peck for something like this. I have stopped considering and made the decision to try voice recognition after the first of the year, as well, so as soon as I get it and learn to use it, I am hopeful that I will be able to do at least a little writing. _

_Be assured that I will continue with my three WIP stories, and start my upcoming sequels to Alliance, To Make a Queen, and Tok'Ra Dawn as soon as I possibly can. _

_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, Yule, or however you look upon it, and that your New Year will be happy and prosperous. _

_Best Wishes, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Blessed Be,_

_Pagan_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Update 11/1/2012_**

_I felt that I should give you all an update, since Real Life has decided that I need more challenges to overcome. _

_First, my significant other's hobby of choice is paragliding. He is a very good pilot, however, even the best can't always control everything. While paragliding Sunday, he had a rather serious accident and is now in the hospital. He was in surgery for six hours as they attempted to rebuild his right elbow, which was shattered. (His glider did not respond as quickly as he expected, and he hit the side of the ridge he was working/flying along. He has numerous other more minor, but extremely painful injuries down his right side, which took most of the impact and subsequent bouncing down the mountainside. Two of the worse injuries are to his hip, which sustained deep bruising from it to three-quarters of the way to his knee, and his right ankle. _

_Sorry to bore you with all the details, but I hope it will help you to understand why I will be somewhat longer than even I expected before returning to my writing. He will need a lot of care-taking for several weeks. I can only hope that my daughter remains accident free and thus able to help both of us! _

_My own broken arm is still not functional for typing yet, and from what I have been told, will not be for perhaps six weeks or more. Since it is not yet healed, I have a very limited range of motion that does not produce pain. At Least the constant pain is now pretty much gone, but movement pain is still abundant, if I attempt to use it in certain ways...typing falls into that category. I tried to do some on Sunday and I can't do it yet. _

_I just wanted to assure you that I will return to working on them, but I have no way of knowing how soon, or how far down the road that will be. As soon as I can do it, though, I will, so all I can do is ask for your patience. _

_Thanks for all of your kind wishes from before, and I apologize if I didn't yet reply. I will do so as soon as I can, as I have all of the comments that I have not yet answered. I only move them to my permanently saved file, after I reply to them. If I've ever missed replying to someone, it was purely an oversight. For those of you that have replies disabled, I want you to know that I am always appreciative of your comments, and I thank you for them. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Pagan_

* * *

**_Author's Note: 9/22/2012_**

_Hi everyone. Well, I've now finished the last of my contest/challenge fics, and so am free to work on non-dead-lined stories, i. e. my three WIPs. That's the good news. _

_Unfortunately, there is bad news to go with it. Very early Wednesday morning, I broke my arm rather badly. At first, they thought it would need pinned; however they have changed their minds, which is a good thing. However, regardless of whether they use a pin or a pressure cast, typing is a laborious chore; therefore, it will be at least six weeks before I can work on my stories. I'm looking into voice recognition software, but so far, have not decided, if I will go that route. If I do, then hopefully, I will have something to you sooner._

_I will soon post the last challenge fic that I wrote. It is called Tok'Ra Dawn, and is 12 chapters, and approx. 100,000 words long. I hope you will enjoy it, while awaiting the next new chapter of this fic._

_I apologize for the long delay, but I will continue with all three of my WIPs, as soon as I can. _

_Sincerely, _

_Pagan_


	24. Plans and Cautions Ch 22 LOTQ

_**Chapter Twenty-two Summary: **__After being released from the meeting in order to have their noon meal, the Tok'Ra have much to think about and Anise and Freya have a word with Kataya about a couple of things. At Lord Yu's stronghold Ma'at and Yu feel that they have said enough of the Furling and Artereos, and wait for the next questions. They go on to give information on the second race, the Dark Elvenian and their king, Drakon-Thronn. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **__PG-13_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication _

_**Author's Note: **__Although it has taken me quite some time, I finally managed to finish this chapter. I admit it was half finished in draft form, so I didn't have to start it from scratch as the next one will be, which was a help. Still, I am very slowly gaining the ability to type for longer periods at a time before I must stop. (I'm up to a whole fifteen or twenty minutes now!) I have no idea how it will work out going forward. I have always written for anywhere from six to twelve hours at a sitting, when I work on a chapter…and that is something I cannot yet do. In other words, I don't know how long it will take for the next chapter to come along, but I assure you that __It Will be written__. Eventually. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. __Please let me know__ if you wish me to continue to include a section that describes one of the first five races. The Vampesian and Tavyn would be next. Tavyn, as you know, is the DNA donor father to Malek and Lantash. The last two races, the Faeryll and the Gryfellyn would be much shorter as they are not as prominent to the story as the Vampesian and Elvenians are. I had also planned a very short section on the Wiccadians, since that is the race of Artereos's mate, Nivar, and thus also Kataya and her children._

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

_**Plans and Cautions**_

* * *

At Artereos's dismissal for the middle of the day meal, they all stood, put their datapads on their chairs, and began to file out of the Sanctuary and toward the dining area. Delek looked morose, although Anise had no idea why he would be. After all, he had been called by the All. She frowned. Did he not realize what that meant? Just as she was about to question him, they were joined by Brialek and Calise. They exchanged nods and fell into step beside one another, except that Anise found herself with Brialek, who was stealing looks at Ellen Stephenson, and Delek was now walking with Calise.

Anise smiled to herself. Well, here were some fine events in the making. She heard Brialek sigh and turned to him, saying, "Remember that Artereos said that you would only need to be with one of your own race until the meeting with the All. I am quite sure that Ellen is just as impatient for that to occur so that you can work together as you are."

Brialek's head turned toward her sharply, and she knew that he was startled by her comment. Before he could bother to deny it, she gave him a wry smile, shook her head, and told him, "I do not know what you are going to claim, Bri, but it is pointless. There are very few who are not aware of your interest in the Captain, as well as the fact that they are reciprocated. She has been very clear about planning to blend, so even her short Tau'ri lifespan is not a problem…ah, and even should she not blend, it seems, from what Merdwin just told us, that it should not matter. You will both now be the next thing to immortal, as will the remainder of us here. So, you see, there is nothing standing in your way at all now. I would suggest that you begin to court her a little more openly. That way she will be sure of your interest. At the moment, I do not believe she is sure of your interest or she would have spoken to you. Of course, your obvious intention of ignoring her could very possibly have caused her to believe that she was wrong and there was no interest on your side at all. I would certainly think that, if the man that I was interested in ignored me to the point of rudeness. Perhaps you should do something about that."

Brialek had no idea what to say. That Anise had noticed his interest and goals made what she said very probable. Everyone else had noticed, too. So much for discretion. Furthermore, she was correct in that he had probably hurt Ellen by his actions. He glanced over at her. She did not look happy, and she was walking alone. Turning to Anise, he told her, quietly, "Thank you, Anise. I do appreciate it, very much."

Anise gave him a very slight smile. "Think nothing of it. But do go and take care of it."

Brialek smiled. "I believe that I will."

Anise shook her head as he walked away. Why were men sometimes so dense? Just like the couple walking behind her. She had no idea what Calise saw in Delek but there was no doubt that she saw something. Perhaps Calise saw whatever it was that led the All to call him to it. She would probably have to shove him that way, just as she had Brialek. As an idea came to her, she smiled and Freya laughed softly. _"That is an excellent idea. We will ask for Brialek as a partner knowing that he will switch later and not be insulted as some other partner might be, and we will find Kataya and suggest the pairing of the two behind us. Surely, Delek will eventually figure out that she is interested in him as more than a friend?" _

"_Well, Freya, we 'are' talking about Delek. We will probably have to point it out to him eventually, if Calise and Talisa do not change their minds. That could happen once they are stuck with him all day long day after day. Either that, or they will know for a certainty that they are in love with him. Only time will tell that." _

"_Very true. Ah, there is Kataya, and she does not appear to be doing anything that we would be interrupting. Let us go and give her something to do." _

It was Anise's turn to laugh. _"As you wish. We might as well do it now and have it out of the way." _

Contrary to Anise and Freya's thoughts, Kataya was very busy indeed. She was doing much as Anise and Freya had been. She, too, was making note of who was talking to whom and just what their body language meant. There was little doubt that there would be some interesting pairings. She looked at Anise as she approached her and smiled at her, as she joined her. "Hello, Anise, Freya. How do you feel about what you have heard so far?"

They nodded their greeting and Anise answered her, "I am rather excited actually. It is an honor to be chosen, and although I do not look forward to the intensity of the training, I do look forward to attaining the skill level needed."

As they strolled together across the courtyard, Kataya nodded, saying, "However, that is not why you have sought me out. I believe that I know why, but indulge me and tell me what you are thinking."

"I was about to suggest a Tok'Ra pairing, but I now have a feeling that you are already aware of it."

"Calise is in love with Delek and Connal. Talisa is in love with Connal and not sure of Delek. Delek and Connal are in love with both of them, but are not yet completely aware of their innermost feelings. Both of them tend to push those feelings away and bury them deep. She and Talisa will have to be patient and stubborn, but it will work out. I do agree that they should be paired together. I will also see to it that you and Brialek are paired, until after your meeting with the All. Then, I am quite sure that neither Ellen nor Brialek will object to a change in partner."

"Thank you. Are you plotting any other pairings?"

Kataya grinned, and then laughed aloud, telling her, "Oh, one or two. However, you will have to await events to know who they are."

Anise nodded, telling her, "Very well. However, I may attempt to guess from time to time."

"If you are correct, then I will certainly tell you, and we will watch those developments together, as well as the two we are already watching. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Kataya sighed. "I am afraid that I must leave you here. I must see my father and then grab something to eat. I will see you somewhat later."

Anise nodded, telling her, "I will be fine. All I have to do is follow the group. I doubt I get lost, and if I do I am very sure that someone can send me in the correct direction."

Kataya agreed and broke off to follow a different path leaving Anise and Freya to wonder just what she had to speak to her father about. The look on her face had been—odd—when she told them where she was going.

"_It was, was it not? Almost a series of emotions, exasperation, amusement, and—excitement. You are correct and it was a very odd expression." _

"_No doubt, we will eventually find out, if it was caused by anything of importance. For now, we have attained the dining hall and something smells wonderful. I did not believe that we were hungry yet, however, Artereos evidently knows us better than we know ourselves." _

Freya snorted her disbelief, before telling her, _"I do not care how many deny it, the man is omniscient. There is no other explanation as to why he can do the things that he does." _She frowned as she paused. _"Unless he really is a…no, that I do not believe, and he denies it anyway." _

"_Yes, he does…but he also denies that he is omniscient, too." _She paused for a moment before murmuring, "_There are those who swear that he is omnipotent, as well, you know. Whether he is or not is irrelevant, though, since he is close enough to being so that it does not truly matter." _

Freya sighed this time, a much more pleasant sound. _"What you say is true. We will probably never know…but I still believe that he is…and that as you say he is probably omnipotent, as well." _

Anise laughed and found a place to sit with some Tau'ri and Tok'Ra, who were all sitting together. Their Alliance with them had turned out well. Several Tau'ri had become Tok'Ra and several were available in case a host was urgently needed. No one had seen this outcome of the Alliance. Of course, had the Furling not become a part of the mix, it might not have gone that way. She was just very glad that it had.

* * *

Kataya knocked and then entered her father's, as the others called it, Sanctuary. It was, of course part of the huge library here on Avilion, carved out of part of the library and put into place so many millennia ago that she could not even remember when it was done. It was before the First Elvinsten'ien War, surely. If not, then definitely by the Second. It was immaterial, really. It was a very peaceful place. It was such a shame that she was soon going to shatter that calm. She grinned to herself. Her mother had flatly refused to tell him what the mirror had called them to see. She had never met either of them and wanted nothing to do with it.

Artereos could very possibly be like a cat with a thorn in its paw, when he found out what the All had thrown his way. But, this was something that it wanted accomplished. So be it. She did wonder when Lord Ba'al would arrive…it should be interesting. As for the woman, well, if she had a less perverse sense of humor she would have more sympathy for Artereos. As it was, though, she rather liked Quetesh's former host.

She sat down in a chair and waited, while he finished his mental conversation with whomever he was talking. Apparently it was not an unpleasant conversation, which was a good thing considering that what she was about to tell him would not make him happy Furling.

* * *

Ma'at was quiet for a time as she looked at them, before telling them, "You will need to be very aware, at all times, of just who and which race it is, with which you are interacting."

Suddenly she smiled, and it was obvious that she was quite amused by whatever she was thinking. She looked down into her drink for a moment before raising her head and looking at each of them. "I believe that now would be a very good time to warn all of you. We know that Lord Ba'al will be meeting with Artereos, and he may be asked to remain, for a meal, as the Furling are very courteous. Should he do so, it would probably be well to agree, however, that will be up to you, and is well off from what I wished to tell you. All of you." She looked at each of them, as if she was reading what they were thinking, before moving to the next one. "You will find ones within, not only the Furling household, but also within Artereos's family members, who you consider enemies. Because we will be allies, they will not attempt to harm you, and they will probably even be cordial to you, if you should meet. Lord Yu and I both expect each of you to treat them with courtesy."

She watched as they all frowned, before giving their agreement. Then, once she was sure that they understood the importance of what she was saying she told them, "One of Artereos's granddaughters and one of his grandsons is part—Tok'Ra." She waited, giving them time to assimilate this information before proceeding. "They are not harcesis, as the Furling keep that information from becoming a part of the child. That said, you should know that, besides his adult half Tok'Ra grandchildren, he is expecting four more, within a few months. Both sets have Tok'Ra fathers. It would be in your best interests, to deal nicely with the Tok'Ra, while you are in his home. And if you do anything other than meet with him, you should expect to meet them, for there will be many of them there…along with many Tau'ri."

She looked at each of them again. Wadjet and Hauhet appeared thoughtful. Camulus and Ba'al looked…appalled. She smiled at them, and relaxed, leaning back into her chair, before reminding them, "Now that we have that information out of the way, I believe that I can begin to tell you what I know about the race known as the Dark Elvenian."

She paused only long enough to take a sip of her drink, before beginning to tell them what she knew of them beginning with their leader. "Drakon-Thronn is their king and leader. Essentially immortal, they, too, have the ability to return as any race they choose or as themselves…if they die. They can also stay in the All should they wish to. Their name Dark Elvenian has nothing to do with their personalities or traits and everything to do with their love of the nighttime hours. They were brought forth as Elvenians, and so the story goes, Artereos, one time, exasperated at having to once again find several of them, told them that they should have been called the Dark Elvenians since they loved the night so well. The moniker stuck and since then they have been the Dark Elvenians, or the Elvenians…both are considered correct."

She paused for a moment, obviously thinking about what she wished to say, before beginning once more, "There is something of Artereos and the Furling that, while not affecting you, will help to make some sense out of things said. As the All brought forth the other races, the leaders, the First-born of each race were sent to Artereos to raise and teach them that which they needed to know to survive on their home-worlds, or rather what would become their home-worlds. They grew and learned quickly, and then the remainder of the heads of each line of that race was brought forth. Artereos would accompany and help to, ah, raise I suppose one would say, the remainder of the thirty-two First-born. It was during that time that Artereos named them thusly, since he and Drakon-Thronn had to keep an eye on them, until they attained their adult status. From the stories I heard, the Elvenians were the worst for disappearing…since they can do so anytime they wish to simply by moving out of phase with our plane. He felt that his name for them was apropos."

Seeing the looks of stunned disbelief on the faces of the others, except Yu, of course, since he, too, knew much about them, she chuckled to herself. Then smiling at them, she continued, "As allies and as a race, they are daring, tenacious, courageous, and stalwart Warriors who can be trusted to do as they say they will unto death. They are bold and fearless in defense of the All, their kindred, or their friends and allies, and they will attempt and often succeed, at plans thought to be too improbable to accomplish."

"They are masters of warding, and they can often cause a great deal of consternation to the enemy, who must halt to try to unravel the wards or continue to have whatever problems they cause. Since quite often several Enchanters will work on their wards together, there are usually several different wards contained within the major one. They weave and entwine them as they are cast, which makes them extremely difficult to unravel enough to overcome. They are exceptionally skilled at the manipulation of nature's energies, and thus, they are also adept at magiks attached to the land, and can often lay spells upon the ground that the enemy must tread causing illusions to create confusion and uncertainty."

"Their magiks extend into the ability to _enchant_ weapons by weaving wards and spells into the metal as the weapon is formed. Their weapons are much prized among the other races, and Elvenians often give them as gifts to honor someone and their accomplishments. They are also bestowed upon those they consider their closest and most loved friends and comrades. However, the gifting of an enchanted sword or dagger to someone of the opposite sex, for no apparent reason, is considered to be tantamount to a declaration of intent."

"When an Elvenian achieves induction into the ranks of their Warriors, they are presented with an enchanted sword and dagger, as well as a magiked bow and quiver. The quiver never runs out of arrows, no matter how many they use. As with the Furling, they name their sword and dagger, which will then answer only to their call, unless they, themselves, name someone else to which it will answer."

"While they draw some of their power from the universe, by far the majority of it comes from their affinity to both the land and its fruits and water in all its forms. They absorb energy and strength from both. They are good as healers, but are not quite as good as the Furling in that area with one exception; they are able to detect and counteract, with only a very few exceptions, almost any poison quickly and efficiently. They are completely immune to any and all poisons; or rather, I should say that they cannot be killed by them, although a very few can affect them, and unfortunately, those are the very few they cannot detect. Where the Elvenians' innate healing abilities come to them through their attunement to nature, the land, and water the Furling, as you already know, manipulate energy and matter to achieve their goals. I will use the Furling and their abilities to help you to understand the differences among the races, as well as their similarities."

She paused in thought, as she sipped her mead, before telling them, "One of the Elvenians' most useful gifts is one that I have already mentioned to you, which is their ability to phase in and out of the world around them. Phase-shifting takes a great deal of power and energy, which can weaken them drastically, if they must continue to do it for an _extended_ length of time, and by that, I do not mean a _few_ hours, but rather _many_ hours. I do not know for certain exactly how long they can remain out of phase, but we will simply leave it at 'many hours' and I suspect that, depending on how adept they are in its use, as long as a day or even more."

"They are much more adept at phase-shifting than the Vampesian are; nevertheless, they are not true shape-shifters. However, they also have the ability to use illusion to blend into the world around them, and thus be overlooked, even when they are standing in plain sight. Do not confuse this ability with phase-shifting, since they are two entirely different abilities. Because they can phase-shift and use illusion in these ways, they are excellent choices for rescue missions and gathering information, much as the Vampesians are, and it is not uncommon to see the two races join forces on both rescues and spying missions."

"As is true concerning all of the first five races, mental linking and scrying are among their abilities. The most skilled of their Enchanters make excellent partners for a scrying session, as they are extremely sensitive and can immediately feel any danger to the seer they are protecting. Their ability to mind link is confined to linking and communicating only. They are unable to read minds, but are extraordinarily talented at reading facial expression, body language, and emotions. While they simply read and interpret facial expression and body language, their abilities with emotions are more than that for they are deeper and more refined."

She paused again, as she considered how to explain this ability to those listening. Finally coming to a decision, she told them, "All beings, no matter how much control they have over their emotions, or how well they believe they have hidden them, cannot hide them from an Elvenian. It is true that we, and by we, I am referring to the Goa'uld, as a species and race, have a tremendous amount of self-control, and can conceal our emotions from almost everyone. However, should an Elvenian choose to read them, they would have no difficulty whatsoever."

"All beings," she paused, before adding, somewhat sardonically, "Except, perhaps, some of the first five races, emit their emotions in waves, without even realizing that they are doing so. Regardless how tightly any of us may believe that we are suppressing and withholding them, the Elvenian have the ability to discern, feel, intercept, and then interpret them. Some of them are also touch Seers, and the act of touching another person can tell them a great deal about the person they have touched, as well as what might be surrounding them. They are somewhat empathic, and can soothe pain, although not to the extent of the Wiccadians. This makes them very good at helping people in emotional pain, which, with their compassion, they do quite often."

"Their ability to discern and feel emotion allows them to become aware of anyone—or anything—that approaches them long before it appears. This is helpful during a war campaign, as they usually know if an enemy soldier approaches long before they manage to get near the encampment. They are capable of sensing dark magiks from a far enough distance away to warn of them. It is very rare for any kind of magiks to be hidden to the point that they cannot sense, find, and dismantle them."

"I have already told you of the Furling and their great cats. The Elvenian also have an animal that protects and joins with them. I do not imagine that you have heard to them, for they are native only on the Elvenian home-worlds. They are called Elkarn, and they are a cousin of the Unicorn, of which you may or may not be aware. Elkarns share several traits with both the Elvenians and the Unicorn, and those traits range from their intuition and intelligence to their earth magiks and ability to detect and counteract poisons. Many Elvenians make contact with the Elkarn that will become their companion through a spontaneous mind link. The bond grows until they are much attuned to one another, and they will often act and work in tandem. A companion Elkarn enhances his partner's magiks making them stronger and more far-reaching. Much more rarely, occasionally, an Elvenian will form a triad with his Elkarn and a Unicorn. As I said, it is a very rare occurrence and provides the Elvenian with an amplification of all of his abilities. I believe that Drakon-Thronn has formed a triad with his Elkarn and a Unicorn. They give him much extra stamina and increase his magiks. As it is with the Furling and their cat companions, it is not unusual to find companion Elkarns close by the encampments and going into battle with their partner."

She paused for a moment only, before asking them, "Does anyone have any questions? If not then that is about all I know of them and their abilities."

Wadjet nodded, before asking her, "What do they look like? Do they have any particular features that set them apart to the point that one would know immediately that they were talking to one of them?"

Ma'at nodded briefly before explaining, "There are both "_light"_ and "_dark"_ Elvenians, however, it has nothing to do with personality, good and evil, or morals, and everything to do with into which of the sixteen lineages they were born. While they are all physiologically Dark Elvenians, some of the lineages are very, very fair of both skin shade and hair. Their skin tone varies from a pale gold to alabaster. They usually have beautiful coloring in their faces with delicately colored cheeks and lips. Their eyes are generally dark or light blue, light gray or silvery green."

"Their brows and lashes vary from a darker gold, to silver blonde and, as with their hair; they contain some shade of blue which varies from dark to light. The blue in their hair varies from the faintest tint of blue to deep blue streaks with many variations in between. Often, the brows and lashes display more blue than the hair, especially in those with very pale blue in their hair. In some families, the blue is very pronounced, and it is often possible to tell which lineage a person belongs to or is related to, by the color, streak pattern, and depth of the blue in their hair. They are often referred to as "_the light Dark Elvenians_" but it is a worldwide description, and it is neither meant nor taken as an insult in any way."

"Dark Elvenians, as might be expected, have true-black hair and their eyes are either an intense dark blue, a deep dark green, or a paler silvery green. There are, in both light and dark Elvenians, both amethyst and amber colored eyes, as they, too, have mated with both Wiccadians and Tok'Ra as have each of the first Races. The "_dark"_ Dark Elvenians usually have golden skin tones, although one lineage is somewhat paler. Their hair carries the blue in the same way their light-haired brethren do, that is, it varies from a tint of blue to deep blue streaks. It is not, however, nearly as prominent and obvious as it is in their fairer brethren. Their brows and lashes are also blue, from light tinting to dark blue. Their brows are delicately arched and their lashes long and curling in both light and dark lineages."

"Elvenian's noses tend to the patrician; their lips are attractively sculpted and their smiles sensuous. Their voices are melodic with sensual undertones that can cause a shiver of anticipation and, in the correct frame of mind and circumstances, encourage some rather warm fantasies. They have beautiful hands and feet, slender and attractively shaped. Their hands are especially elegant. Their walk is supple and flowing. In fact, they do everything from waging war, to making love, gracefully. They are also quite agile and quick when they need to be. They never disturb the ground when they pass, therefore, they are impossible to track or follow by looking for footprints or disturbed flora."

"All Dark Elvenians, whether "dark" or "light," carry the outward sign of their race in the delicate blue markings that run from their temple to their ankles, and sometimes to their toes. No other race has these blue markings and they decorate one side of their body only, not both. They have a point to their ears, although it is not extreme and rarely causes comment, at least among those races that know them."

"Personally, I believe that it is almost impossible for mere words to describe the delicate and, at times, almost ethereal beauty of their features. Like the Furling, their slenderness hides a great deal of physical strength, which is usually a surprise to those encountering it for the first time. I have heard it said that considering the name of their race, their physical appearance, and their abilities, it is very likely that the Tau'ri based their concept of Elves on them. In all probability, it happened during one of their trips to that world with Artereos, for as you know, he has visited the Tau'ri world often in the past, and it is one of his favorite worlds."

"Personality wise, they love music, singing, dancing, drinking, and sexual dalliance. They consider sexual encounters to be an extremely pleasant and pleasing sport where everyone wins, and they enjoy themselves and each other immensely. There is one exception to this very open and free sharing of partners. When an Elvenian finds a Heart or Soul mate, then that mate's body becomes an alter at which they worship, and although eventually they will share among very close friends, they no longer participate in, I believe they call it, 'open sporting'. They simply no longer feel the need to do so; their mate gives them everything they need or want. Elvenians, as it is with the Furling, mate for eternity and only very, very rarely does a pairing fail and need to be torn asunder. Once given, an Elvenian's heart stays within their beloved."

Coming out of her rambling description of the Elvenians, she looked at those sitting around her. "Are there any other questions?"

Camulus spoke up, this time, questioning, "What is their leader like? We might meet him, correct? Should we not know something about him?"

She nodded. "If you wish. Allow me to gather my thoughts. It has been some time since I have seen Drakon-Thronn, so it may take me a few minutes…and another glass of this excellent mead, as well."

"So, tell me, which way would you rather I continue? Do you wish to ask questions or do you wish for me to simply tell you what I know?"

Lord Ba'al frowned. "I believe that we learned more from your recitation of what you know, than when we asked questions. It was more concise and easier to follow." Looking at the others, he asked them, "Do you agree, or would you choose to ask questions?"

Camulus shrugged. "Either way is fine. We get information regardless."

Wadjet and Hauhet nodded, but then Hauhet stated, "However, I do wish to know what this King of the Elvenian Race looks like. The legends say that he is beautiful."

Ma'at smiled at her, saying, "He is absolutely breathtaking to some. To others he is merely beautiful. But both are correct in their own way. He and Merdwin could be brothers for they look much alike. To me, they both have breathtakingly good looks." She paused, as slight frown on her face as she gave her statement some thought, and then added, "I would have to say that Merdwin is the handsomest man I have ever seen, bar none. Drakon-Thronn is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Not femininely beautiful, mind you, but beautiful in the way of a magnificent sunset, or an ethereal misty morning where everything looks almost too lovely to touch. So, I will tell you about Drakon-Thronn, and then we shall see if we will continue or not."

A sip of her mead, and a relaxed position allowed her to begin, "Drakon-Thronn is the King of the Second Race which, as you are all aware, is that of the Dark Elvenians. He was the First-born Elvenian of that race, and he was almost certainly gifted with more of the All's knowledge and abilities than were those of the other lineages of the Second-born race. He has loved Gwynnivar, Artereos's mate, and been a Heartmate of hers for millennia."

"In appearance, he could probably be mistaken for, if not a brother, then at least a very close relative of Merdwin's. He has the same long dark hair, dark blue eyes, and golden skin tones, but the resemblance to Merdwin lessens from there. His skin is the golden color of the "dark" Dark Elvenians. The delicate dark blue markings of his race extend from temple to toes down one side of his body. His markings are a darker blue than any others are, be they dark or light Elvenians, and so are somewhat more noticeable. The point on his ears is also more defined and noticeable. His lashes are long and quite curved. His brows are quite dark and perfectly arched over eyes that have a slight tilt, giving them an exotic look. All in all his deep blue eyes are considered to be exceptionally beautiful. The blue tint in his hair, lashes, and brows help to enhance them. He is tall, and though not quite as tall as Merdwin, Tavyn, or Artereos, he reaches six feet easily. He is strong, though his slenderness and the touch of delicacy in his features and form lead many to believe otherwise, to their detriment. As with most Elvenians, he is exceptionally agile, quick, and graceful."

"His personal charisma draws people to him, but it is his goodness of spirit that keeps them there. He is an excellent listener, most of the time, and a compassionate support during times of stress. He can be kind and considerate, caring and giving. Like Tavyn, Artereos, Merdwin, and many others of those of the first lineages, he is distressed for those that are left in the aftermath of battle and will do his best to alleviate the suffering of the people."

"He is an excellent leader of Elvenia, one who cares deeply about his people and their welfare. He is often seen among them helping wherever he is needed, even if it is to help plant a garden or gather 'cattle'. Generous to a fault, he will go to great lengths to help those in need, or for his friends and loved ones. He is often a rock of stability. He makes an excellent confidant, as he is not prone to gossip and things told to him in confidence never go farther."

"He is intelligent and mentally quick, seeing what is meant quickly without being told things in detail before he understands. He can both lead and follow with equal ability, which makes him a versatile and trustworthy warrior. He will stand in battle beside you without flinching, no matter the odds. He is loyal and would rather kill himself than betray a friend, a comrade, or a companion."

"His love of women and subsequent adventures are legion and often commented upon as his abilities with women are well documented and widely known. He is very attentive to any woman lucky enough to garner his attention and time. He never lacks companions of the female persuasion. In fact, women are one of his favorite pastimes…being with them and loving them, that is. Although he has never found his Soulmate, he has had numerous Heartmates and lovers. As is true of all Elvenians, when he finds a Heartmate with whom he bonds in a sexual way, his other entertainments cease, and he gives her all of his heart and as much of his time as he can."

"He is sensitive to emotions thrown out by others and has a soft heart, but an implacable thirst for justice and right. His touch can sooth, or inflame. While he will cure a bird's broken wing or tenderly dry a woman or child's tears, he will kill his enemies without a second thought. Fierce in both love and war, he is a good man to have as an ally and an ill one to have as an opponent, something you should all strive to remember when dealing with him, his family, his people, and those he considers his friends. I, for one, would no more wish to be an opponent of his, than I would Artereos, Merdwin, or Tavyn…to name only a few."

"As is true of Merdwin, Artereos, and Tavyn, he is a skilled wielder of the Arcane Arts; a Master Mage of considerable prowess. He is part of a triad with his Elkarn and a Unicorn, which gives him added stamina and stronger abilities, which I believe I explained earlier."

"Drakon-Thronn, too, is considered one of the most dangerous men in the universe, along with Tavyn, Artereos, Merdwin, Dayilwin, and Llancellon. Artereos and Merdwin, however, are the most feared in battle, and I believe that it is with just cause." Ma'at paused before adding, "I can guarantee you that, if you ever meet Drakon-Thronn, you will never forget him." She paused and then added thoughtfully, "But then, should you, for some insane reason, make an enemy of him, I can also guarantee that he will never forget you."

* * *

Anise smiled slightly at him, as Delek took his seat next to her. She was not surprised to see the slightly haunted look in his eyes, even though he was doing his best to hide it behind an arrogant façade. She sighed to herself and heard Freya do the same. She shook her head at him before asking, "What is troubling you, Delek? Surely you have had time to accept what is happening?"

She was surprised to see a stricken look come into his eyes before he once again managed to shutter them. It was obvious that he and Connal were having a discussion, and she was startled when his eyes glowed and Connal came fore, telling her, "Neither Delek nor I understand why we have been called, Anise. As arrogant as he may appear to others, the truth is that Delek uses his arrogance behind which to hide. He is deeply worried that he is not worthy of being called forth by the All, and he does not know exactly what to do about it. As for myself, I am not a great Warrior. I do not know what to expect any more than he does, and I will admit to being somewhat hesitant about accepting this, as well." He paused for a moment, before adding fiercely, "But I want to do it, none the less." His jaw tightened and his lips thinned. "I want to succeed at this more than I have ever wanted anything, and so does Delek." Then he sighed, as he added, "We are just…unsure of ourselves. I am quite sure that my own fears of failure are contributing heavily to why I cannot seem to convince him that the All would not have called him, if he was not capable of living up to what would be expected of him, of us. It is hard to make the words convincing when your doubt them yourself."

Anise looked at him as he bowed his head, obviously embarrassed by sharing his innermost feelings with her. She reached out and touched him briefly, causing him to look at her, as she told him, "All of us are nervous about what lies before us, Connal. You and Delek are feeling nothing that Freya and I are not feeling, as well. None of us know why we were called, but if you look at it dispassionately, then that alone, as you have told him, the fact that we were called, tells us that we have within us that which we need to succeed. I do not believe that the All would have called us, if it had any doubts about us. That is what Freya and I continue to hold close to our hearts and in our minds. Every time we begin to feel inadequate, we pull that one truth forward and allow it to banish any doubts that we have. Both of us firmly believe that none of us would be here, if we were not capable of achieving what will be expected of us." She paused and then added, "We both believe that there is more information to come. There is more going on than what we are yet aware. I think that when they return and the meeting starts again that we are going to find out more about why we were the ones that were called, and more about exactly why we were called."

She glanced over as the last of those who were attending entered the room and walked forward to stand in front of them. It seemed that it was time to tell them the rest of the story.

Connal nodded and then Delek came fore. He spoke slowly, as if considering each word, as he told her, "I think that I believe that you are correct, Anise." He paused, and then added, "Yes, I do agree. The All would not have called us if we could not do what it needed us to do." He sighed, before adding, "Even though Connal said the same thing, hearing you say it, and knowing by your tone that you truly believe it, has helped us to see the rightness of it. We thank you."

As Anise nodded her acceptance of his words, he followed her gaze and watched as Artereos stepped forward to begin the meeting. As he watched him, he knew that soon all of their doubts would be gone. There was definitely something about the man, his face, his posture, his eyes…everything about him. There was a power coming from him that seemed to seep into their very bones and suddenly he was no longer…afraid. Yes, he realized. He had been afraid. However, as he watched Artereos of Cadwaellon, he knew that he had no need to fear that he would not be worthy of this honor. He…they, could do this. He was very sure of it.

TBC


	25. Shocking Discoveries Ch 23 LOTQ

_**Chapter Twenty-three Summary: **__At the Sanctuary the newly arrived Tok'Ra are told about the quest for the Queens, as well as the discovery of the Symbiotes on Coreegadon, leaving them stunned by joyous. Camulus, Hauhet and Wadjet realize something shocking about Ma'at. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **__PG-13_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Twenty-three**_

_**Shocking Discoveries**_

* * *

Artereos gazed out over those seated before him. He could feel the waves of emotion roiling around and through him. There was still self-doubt amongst the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra, much as he had expected, but it had lessened somewhat. That was a very good thing and he expected it to continue to abate as they learned more about themselves, their abilities, and the future with which they were now faced.

At this point, however, although his previous statements to them helped to calm their initial doubts and fears, none of them could understand why they, in particular, had been called. He could understand their doubts, since many of them were not regularly active in combat. He smiled to himself. None of them realized that it mattered not whether they were seasoned warriors, when they began their training. The All would see to it that they had the physical abilities they needed to succeed. It was not important, when considering why they were chosen. What they would soon learn was that their hearts and souls were that with which the All was most concerned. It had judged those two elements of each of them and found nothing wanting. The All would provide them the remainder of that which they would need.

Of course, he could not yet tell them that. Their minds were still too much attuned to their mortal views and for them, especially the Tau'ri; they would perceive their minds and bodies to be those things that must be good, true, and pure. The Tok'Ra would not feel quite the same and would come closer to understanding, and yet, neither were they yet ready to understand. Not until they entered the All and became not only its child, but its champion, would they begin to understand that thoughts were not deeds, unless acted upon, and that the purity of their flesh had nothing to do with the purity of their hearts and souls. If it did, then the entirety of the All's children, including all species, would be found sadly wanting.

He gazed at Delek and Connal, but only for a moment. They did not realize that within them was the seed of determination and courage that would be nurtured and tended, until it burst forth in glorious triumph. All of those in doubt were the same. None realized what dwelled within them, simply because they had never before been called upon to bring it forth. But they would be now. They would be tested, and none of them would be found wanting; the All did not make mistakes, although to some he supposed that at times it seemed that perhaps it did. In all of his millennia, he had never seen or known it be wrong in any choice that it made, thus long ago he had learned to trust in it implicitly.

He watched some of the SGC personnel, as they whispered quietly to one another. He was quite sure that the administrative personnel the All called were completely unaware of their deepest desires and abilities. True, they were soldiers, but again, those few were not warriors in the true sense…but they soon would be. Yes, they soon would be. And quite excellent warriors they would become.

He smiled at them, as he held up his hand for silence. Once he had their attention, he told them, "Gwynnivar, my mate, will explain why the All has summoned new Warriors of the Light. I am aware that to many of you, it may sound fantastical. It is not. Everything she tells you is very true, and we are facing a formidable enemy. While what she tells you may strike you as no more than fairy-tales, please remember that even fairy-tales are often based upon a truth." He then turned to her and held out his hand, saying, "Gwynnivar, my love, it is now time to explain what we have found out about our adversaries."

Gwynnivar smiled at him and walked to the front, even as he took his place behind her. Smiling at those before her, she told them firmly, "Last evening, we held a Council of Power, a scrying, here at the Sanctuary to see if we could discern what we have begun to see on the horizon of the future."

She paused for a moment, frowning as a thought occurred to her. Most of the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri knew nothing of the Dark Mage Daemon Lords. "Please excuse me for short time. It has occurred to me that without the proper background knowledge, you will not be able to comprehend some of this. I believe that this must be rectified before we go on to explain what is about to come to pass."

She turned toward Artereos, but motioned to Merdwin, Drakon, Tavyn, Kataya, and Daniel to join them. Once they were all there, she spoke softly, "We have forgotten something very important. Most of the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra know nothing of the Myst-time, the Beginning time. Without a background explaining the Daemon Lords and the evil that arose in the Myst-time, I am not sure that they will comprehend who and what we will be fighting…or why."

Daniel nodded, as he considered her supposition, before telling them, "Nivar is correct. One of you will have to explain who and what they are in order for them to truly comprehend the danger they represent."

Artereos stared at him, before pointing out, "You are the historian, Daniel. This is the type of thing at which you have always excelled; therefore, you should be the one to give them this information. Besides which, the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra either know you or know of you, thus you will be more familiar to them, which will make them somewhat less…anxious."

Seeing the same belief on every face he looked at, he moaned softly and pinched the bridge of his nose, before pointing out, "But I wasn't there when they were born."

Artereos smiled slightly, as he, too, pointed out, "But, Daniel…neither was I. We know only what the All has told to us about the Myst-time."

Daniel pointed his finger at him, stating somewhat triumphantly, "Exactly! The All gave you all of its knowledge. Somewhere in all of that, is the explanation of the birth of the Dark Mage Daemon Lords. All I know about them is what I've read in prophecies and legends. You have the inside info from the source."

Tavyn chuckled softly, before he stated, "He is correct, Artereos. You do know more of them than any of us."

He nodded his agreement, but pointed out, "While that is true, Tav, I still do not believe that I would be the best person to attempt to explain what occurred. For the most part, the legends and prophecies do hold the information."

Kataya sighed, as she realized that this debate could go on far longer than it should. That being so, she told them firmly, "I believe that there is a reasonable compromise." Seeing that she had the attention of everyone involved, she changed her intentions and instead of making a suggestion, she gave instructions, stating firmly, "The two of you will do this together. Daniel, you will give them the information, and you, my dearest father, will remain by his side, as he explains it to the best of his ability. Should he have any difficulties, come to something of which he is unsure, or be asked a question that he cannot answer, you will give him the information that he needs or answer, if it is question. That way, you will have your 'historian' imparting the information, and your 'historian', will have the assurance of knowing that none of the information he is giving them is incorrect. Besides, which, it really should take very little to explain from whence they came and, other than that, they will learn more as time passes."

Nivar did her best to hide her smile, as she nodded decisively, telling them, "That is an excellent idea and a perfect compromise. Now, please give them this information, so that we may return to giving them the other information they need. I do not feel that I can explain what we have seen until they know these things."

Without waiting for their agreement, the others all returned to their previous positions, thereby leaving them no choice but to turn to face those wondering what was going on and waiting for the information that they needed in order to understand why they had been called to become Warriors of the Light of the All.

Daniel stared out at those whose attention was planted firmly on him. The problem was that his mind was blank…as to where, exactly, to start. _"My Daniel, I suggest that you begin at the beginning, explaining that these are very ancient beings, and from there, you can explain what they are capable of and why we must fight against them. Does that not seem the most reasonable way to begin?" _Darkyn gave him his opinion and an embrace, both of which were full of his belief in his abilities, and at the same time encouraged him to begin.

Daniel smiled slightly and gave him a quick hug of thanks in return before taking a breath and preparing to begin, when a voice piped up, saying, "Well, come on, Daniel, and give us the information, preferably in abbreviated form. You're never at a loss for words, so come on. It can't be that bad," Jack, stopped and blanched remembering what had been said after the scrying. "Ah, well, maybe it can be, so, um, maybe you need to just, you know…" He waved his hand to indicate that Daniel really should start talking now.

Daniel shook his head at Jack, but it had broken his tension, and so he began, by stating, "Actually, you're right, Jack, and it can be that bad. It can even be worse than bad, and that being the case, I'll cut to the chase."

He gazed at those watching him once again, and then began by telling them, "Since we really don't know just how much any of the Tau'ri or Tok'Ra know about the Furling or, actually, the First Five Races, I'm going to begin there. If it ends up that you all know this, I apologize, but I'd rather go over known material than take the chance that we miss someone. Your understanding of just how serious a situation we're all in is too important for me to understate it."

"So, in the Beginning, or Myst-time, the All of the Universe brought forth or gave birth to everything of which the Universe consists. Unfortunately, during the period of time before it was illumination occurred, the darkness and chaos managed to spawn, form, or give birth to, whatever word you choose to describe their coming, some very powerful entities. Their sole purpose was to stop the All from bringing forth the light that is the Universe. Since that attempt failed, their purposed changed. Now their purpose is to destroy any…and all…of the light that was brought forth. The All, in order to balance this evil, brought forth the First Five Races, and to them they gave the devoir of protecting the All, its peoples, its worlds, and its other species and entities. In short, they are the guardians of the Universe itself and all it encompasses. I think that most of you are aware that the Furling are the Firstborn Race of the All. I'm also sure that each of the First Five Races have a section in your data-pad, so I'm not going to go into specifics about them. You'll have access to the libraries, as well, so you should be able to find any histories of them that you want."

"So, that said, it should become apparent that these dark beings are pretty bad, if the All had to give birth to five races of highly developed and powerful beings to combat them. The short answer is…they are." Daniel grimaced, before continuing, "They are called the Dark Mage Daemon Lords. They are ancient beyond comprehension. They are, as their name implies, entities that are Mages of great power. Not only are they physically strong, they are powerful users of what most of you would see as magic…and I suppose that in reality, much of it truly is what we know as magic. They have the ability to manipulate energy and nature's forces. Regardless, to most of us, it will still appear to be magic, so that's what I'm going to call it."

"They are the embodiment of evil and their entire purpose, as I said, is to wipe out any and all light in the Universe. Their goal is utter and complete darkness. Don't underestimate them or the threat they pose to the Universe because they have every intention of ending the Universe that you know and in which you live. This is not the first time that they have attempted it. There have been numerous wars fought against them, and the histories covering them can be found in the Libraries here at Avilion. In fact, many histories, as well as legends and prophecies can also be found here at the Sanctuary."

"Does anyone have any questions?"

"Are we sure that these entities are what we will be going up against?" One of the Tok'Ra, although Daniel was not sure which one, asked.

Daniel looked to Artereos, who answered for him, "Nivar will explain to you why we believe that we will be doing so, as she explains what was seen in the scrying."

Before anyone else could ask anything else, Daniel pointed out, "Don't forget that you've all been called by the All itself, not by anyone here. Yes, you were called during the scrying last evening, however, we weren't the ones that called you. And, just to put that information into better perspective, there have been no new Warriors of the Light called since the _Sixth Elvinsten'ien War, _which was many, many millennia ago. That is a very telling thing for the All to do. It wouldn't have called you, if it didn't deem it necessary."

"Are there any other questions?"

When there was no response, Daniel sighed in relief and turned to Nivar, asking her, "Is there anything else that you want me to tell them?"

She frowned slightly, before then smiling just as slightly, and saying, "No, I do not believe so. Later, you may be needed to verify what I tell them as to the so-called mythical species and peoples with which they will no doubt be coming into contact."

Daniel held up a finger, murmuring, "That reminds me. Hold on for just a minute, while I add something." He then turned back to the group, telling them, "I think that I want to mention how the All describes the Daemon Lords. It goes like this: _The Dark Mage Daemon Lords arose during the Myst or Beginning time, before the Darkness was illuminated and chaos still reigned. They are the opposite of the Light of the All of the Universe, which is the illuminator/illuminators, the creator/creators, order, goodness, and beauty. They are the darkness, the destroyers, chaos, evil, and hideousness. _The other thing I think I probably glossed over that I shouldn't have, as Nivar just pointed out, is that almost all of the mythical beings you've ever heard of are real and you will, in all probability, come into contact with all or most of them. What you really need to know about them, though, is that, contrary to legends, most of them are not evil beings, but…and it's a big but, many of them have evil counterparts that were also either born along with the Dark Mage Daemon Lords, or were created by them. Therefore, just so that you know, everything she tells you about other beings and species are a reality."

Nivar laughed softly, telling him, "You are correct; that is a much better way to handle the situation. Thank you, Daniel."

Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek softly, saying, "You're very welcome, and now I'll turn this over to you."

She returned his caress and turned to look into the expectant faces. "As you have been told, we held a scrying last night. For those of you who are unfamiliar with my people which, I have realized, is probably most of you, I am Wiccadian. We were the first world created after the worlds and peoples of the First Five Races were brought forth. Our people were given life by one of the Goddesses of the All, and she is our Lady of Light. I am of the Eldaren, or those of the First people given life on Wiccadia. We are empaths, healers, _Enchanters and Enchantresses_. Our abilities with enchantment and sorcery come from nature. Those of the first twelve lineages born, are also the foremost Seers and Seeresses in the Universe. We have the ability to see the past, the present, and the future, though not always completely, and not always clearly. We rarely see only one path, for all lives are made up of decisions and each decision has the ability to change a path and thus the future. There are times, that by seeing these paths, we also have the opportunity to affect events or predict what may occur. We are not the only race with this ability; however, we hold it to a much greater extent than any other race, except for the Gryfellyn, who are the fifth and last born of the First Five Races born during the early Myst-time. They are second only to us in this ability." She paused for a moment, and then added, "As a side note, we are a clan world of the Furling. During your time with us, as different races arrive, you will come into contact with other worlds who are considered "clan worlds" of the First Five Races. In fact, there are already some Aerieans here. They are from the world of Aeriea, and are a clan world of the Gryfellyn. They are also, as are the Gryfellyn, a winged race."

"During a scrying such as we held last night, which as I mentioned earlier, is called a Council of Power, it is possible for the All to use the Seers and Seeresses as oracles. That is what occurred last night, and it is how you were all called to become Warriors of the Light of the All. It is not necessary for the All to do it in this manner, however, it allows those involved in the Council to know what is occurring, and that it has sent out a call for Warriors…or whatever it is that it wishes to impart to those involved. Thus, the first thing that took place during the Council was the call for Warriors. Once we accomplished that, we proceeded to see if we could determine what was causing the darkness that is rising on the horizon."

Realizing that most of those listening would not understand how they perceived that there was something growing that should be looked into, she explained, "Many of us also have what you would perhaps recognize as…premonitions. Because we often have these visions, many of us have seen the darkness that is forming and approaching. Along with the vision of it, there is a feeling of malevolence that convinced us that we should attempt to discern exactly what it was sooner rather than later. What we found are entities of immense evil and ill-will who have plans to destroy life as we all know it. Many of our seers saw Dark Mages, although no one saw the Daemon Lords. However, where one finds a Dark Mage, his Daemon Lord is not far behind. It is our belief that they Daemon Lords are taking extreme caution in attempting to see to it that we do not detect them. They have protected their Mages to the point that very few of us were able to discern them, and I have no doubt whatsoever that they believe that we would not be able to do so. In other words, they have cloaked them to us to a degree never seen before in all the past millennia. That very few of us were capable of discovering them, also speaks to their extreme measures in hoping to elude our espial."

She paused for a short time and gazed at each of them, before continuing, "We found many paths which the future could take. All of them lead to war. No matter what we do, there is no path that we could find that is free of it. We _will_ go to war, and it will be a war such as the majority of you have never seen or known." She continued to explain what they had seen and by the time she finished giving her information as to what was seen and sensed by those involved, no one in the room doubted the seriousness of what was ahead of them…and all of them knew that the very fate of the Universe was in the balance. Fear, both of what lie ahead and of their ability to learn and do what they needed to do lie heavy on all of them.

Knowing how they were all feeling, she smiled at them, and concluded by telling them, "I know that I have given you a great deal of very bad news and that all of you are afraid that you cannot do this. Allow me assure you, that you can. We can. For you are not alone in this endeavor. Many worlds and their armies will join us in this fight. Many different races and species will come to our call. As for you personally, the very best warriors that the Universe has ever seen will mentor and train you. Thus, what you must realize, and more importantly come to believe, is that the All would not have called you, if you were not capable of doing this. It will grant you everything you need to succeed, but the most important thing for success is what each and every one of you already hold within yourselves. The All would not have called you, if you did not have a heart and soul that is good and true. Not pure in the way in which you will think of it, for that is not what a truly good heart and soul are. But those things you will learn as time passes and you enter the All…and it enters you. All you must really remember is that the All does not make mistakes. Knowing that, you need not fear that you will fail for you will not."

She turned to Artereos, telling him, "I believe that I have given them enough information about this for the present. It is now time to introduce them to their mentors and sparring partners."

He nodded briefly and came forward telling them, "As we mentioned to you earlier, you will each be paired with a mentor and a sparring partner. Your mentors are your instructors in combat training. They will also be your initial guide in learning control, and they will choose and introduce you to a priest or priestess who will take on your training in that area, as you increase in your combat abilities. Each of your mentors are Exalted Warriors, which means that you are being trained, as Nivar assured you, by the very best Warriors in the Universe. Should any problems arise, please do not hesitate to bring it to their attention or to one of us. If you do not feel comfortable with the mentor chosen for you,_ at any time or for any reason_, come to one of us, at once, so that we can see to it that you are paired with someone else. The mentors will feel free to do the same. Not everyone is compatible and you are all aware of this fact. In light of the seriousness of this undertaking, an incompatibility between you and your mentor, or for that matter, with your sparring partner, must be remedied at once."

Thirty minutes later, they dismissed everyone, except for the Tok'Ra and those of the Tau'ri that would be leaving for Valdellon, which included Jack, Janet, Ellen Stephenson, and Teal'c among a few others who would make up the Tau'ri team that would be helping to look for the little Queens. Their confusion as to why they were not staying at the Sanctuary was apparent on their faces; however, it was now time to clear up any questioning they felt about their assignment.

As they settled into their places once again, after a short break, Artereos nodded to Jacob and Selmak, telling them, "I believe that you should inform your people of where they are going and why."

Selmak looked toward Lantash, since he and Daniel had been the ones to actually make the discovery. As both of them shook their heads no, he nodded and turned to face the Tok'Ra. "As you all know, a few weeks ago Malek, Brialek, and I were asked to help the Tau'ri out with a mission, and to plan to be gone for some time." A slightly wry smile touched his lips as he told them, "Much to our surprise, when we exited the Chaappa'ai, we were not at the SGC, as we expected to be, but on a world called Valdellon. The members of SG-1 were there and did not seem too surprised to see us step out. Needless to say, however, is that we were quite confused. Not only had we dialed Earth, the Tau'ri world, but our assignment had actually been sent to us via Artereos."

"The Chaappa'ai was located within an old temple and there was very old Furling writing on the walls. Lantash led us over to what, at one time, was a fountain. Then he knelt down beside it and removed a section that was near the floor. Unless you happened to look at it in just the right light, you never would have realized that it could be removed. Thankfully, Daniel had been sitting and leaning against the wall near to it, when a shaft of sunlight hit it in such a way that it was obvious that it could be removed and, seeing it, he became curious as to what it was. What we saw, once Lantash removed the concealing block, was so shocking that for a short time, I do not believe that any of us could either talk or think, although our stunned response did pass quickly."

After looking at each of those listening one more time, he told them softly, "Cut into the stone within the recess, in Goa'uld, were these words, "_"I leave this record, so those of my surviving children, in the aftermath of the Great Battle, may find the daughters I have left for them. Egeria." _

No one moved and they all stared at him. Finally finding her voice, Anise asked him, "But Selmak, if that is true, why has the Council not been informed?"

"Because the more people who know, the more likely it is that the System Lords will learn of it. Believe me, that was my first question, too. Luckily, Daniel had enough sense to point out the downside of informing anyone other than those of us already involved. Artereos and Merdwin informed Garshaw and Per'sus, and they are the only other Tok'Ra that know of this. We have been looking for her daughters ever since. The writing on the walls of the temple that I mentioned are clues that she left as to where she secreted them. So far, we have not found any of the Queens; however, we have found a world with adult Symbiotes on it. I'm sure that many of you must have noticed…and no doubt wondered about, the fact that Daniel now has a Symbiote. His name is Darkyn-Threnn and his DNA father is Drakon-Thronn, the leader of the Dark Elvenians." He nodded toward Drakon, who nodded to them.

Arwanna asked the next question, "How many Symbiotes were there, Selmak? How are we to find hosts for them?"

He smiled at her, quite widely for Selmak, before answering, quietly, "Well, that's the rest of the good news. We believe that there could be up to ten thousand Symbiotes in the lake on Coreegadon, although we have no way of knowing that with any surety. We do know that there are definitely several thousand." He watched as looks of both hope and despair warred on their faces and then told them, "The other good news is that there is no reason to be concerned about finding hosts, for it is no longer a problem, I assure you."

Seeing them look at one another in disbelief, he shook his head, as he continued to relate his information, "The world we are going to, Valdellon, has been protected by a Furling named Valynara. She was once Egeria's host. Her most beloved host, actually. She, her mate, and her daughters have protected Valdellon for the last two thousand years. Besides protecting the information left by Egeria for us, she also found and gathered there, people who wished to become hosts, and as many of Egeria's first-born as she could find. So, already living there amongst these people, are those that, while not wishing to go to war against the System Lords, did wish to truly blend and share with their hosts. Therefore they people of Valdellon are very aware of what a Symbiote is and what it means to host one of us."

Knowing that they still did not have enough details to fully comprehend and understand his statement, as to the availability of hosts, he stated firmly, "There are now literally thousands of people living on Valdellon who consider it an honor to have a Symbiote." After a short pause to allow them to assimilate his words and what they meant, his voice became even more intense, as he strongly stressed, "The _entire world_ is populated by people who _want_ to become hosts and go to war against the System Lords. I assure you that finding hosts is no longer a problem. We have hosts waiting and, even as we are here discussing this, there are blendings going on in the temple on Coreegadon. There are also newly blended pairs awaiting us on Valdellon. We have begun some preliminary training with those that were first blended, but many of them are awaiting our arrival, so that they can begin their training as operatives and warriors. That is why all of us are returning there. They need us to train them, even as our mentors are training us to become Warriors of the Light. We will all be very, very busy, considering everything that is now occurring. In fact, some of us will now return to the search for the little Queens, which is something that cannot be set aside or delayed. It must continue as soon as possible."

Daimesh, Arwanna's mate, stood and gazed around at his fellow Tok'Ra, before turning to Selmak, and telling him, "I believe that I speak for all of us, Selmak, when I tell you that this is the most wonderful news you could possibly have given to us."

Then turning to Artereos, he told him, "I am also sure that I speak for all of us when I tell you that I have no words with which to express the depth of our gratitude to the Furling. Nothing I say could possibly reveal the depth of our feelings, but please believe that we do thank you and your people for everything that you have done for the Tok'Ra, not only in this, but also over the years. It is truly and deeply felt, of that I assure you."

Artereos smiled at him, even as he shook his head, stating, "There is no need to thank us, Daimesh. We have always considered the Tok'Ra to be a special and worthwhile species. We have no wish to see you disappear from the Universe, and we will do everything we can to see to it that you do not do so. Ah, and so that you know, Valynara did this on her own; it was not done at our request. It is something she felt strongly about, for she loved Egeria deeply. Your thanks should go to her, for without her, none of this would have come to pass."

"You may be sure that we will see to it that she knows how much her actions mean to us, Artereos. Thank you for telling us."

"You are most welcome." He then turned to Selmak, adding, "I am sure that you and your people will wish to discuss this in more detail, however, there are many things that we must accomplish, before we can leave for Valdellon tomorrow. Do not forget that you must all have your first session with your instructors in about an hour. We will see you all at the evening meal." With those words, he and Nivar left the room. They had a great deal to do before the next day. Behind him, the Tok'Ra began to come out of their stunned silences and ask those who were intimately involved in it more about the discovery of finding out about Egeria's daughters, as well as what the search for them entailed.

* * *

Ma'at took a drink of her mead and prepared to continue her discourse on the First Five Races. _"Should I have you tell them of the Vampesian, Elanara, or do you believe that it would be too much of a shock at this point in time?" _

_"I do not believe that now is the optimal time to allow them the insight into our relationship. They are not yet ready to realize that you are actually more of a Tok'Ra than a Goa'uld System Lord. As time passes, and they come to know Yu and his host, and us better, it is possible that they will come to terms with what we are…and what they must become to avoid becoming a target of the Furling, when they begin their battles against the System Lords in this area of the Universe. Of course, they will come to understand, as Ba'al has, that your host is Vampesian, so you must be careful what you say, as they question you, once they come to that realization." _

_"What you say is very true. Very well, I will tell them what they should know about your people, and I will take care what I answer to their questions." _

_"You should also know that Ba'al's host has been speaking to him. It is disturbing him, for he cannot be absolutely sure that it is his host, although he did believe it to be. He has become unsure of that though, and he is beginning to wonder if he is having some sort of metal aberration." _Elanara gave Ma'at the information she had gleaned from monitoring his thoughts.

Ma'at smiled at her, saying, _"Oh, my. That could either become interesting or dangerous. Perhaps we should watch carefully to be sure that his host does not cause him to become unstable. That could have some rather…unpleasant…results." _

Elanara nodded her agreement, telling her, _"I will continue to monitor him, and I will also caution his host against going too far. That should mitigate his harassment of him, at least for now. I will probably advise him to allow Ba'al to realize that it is indeed his host talking to him, although I may have to assure him that I will not allow him to torture him, if he tells him. I will also point out that if he simply disappears once he informs him, that it will intrigue Ba'al and, I suspect, cause Ba'al to wish to talk to him, which would be a good thing." _

_"An excellent idea, Mer Cor. Thank you." _

_"Oh, you are very welcome. However, they are awaiting your information, so perhaps it would be best to start." _

_"Yes, you are correct, and I will do so at once." _So saying she began abruptly, stating "The third born race of the All are the Vampesian." She glanced at Ba'al and gave him a slight smile, before continuing, "All of the First Five Races have traits which are unique unto them. The Vampesian are no different. I've already told you about the traits that all five of the First Born Races share; therefore, I will not go over them yet again."

"So, I will begin with their abilities. Like the Elvenians, the Vampesian have the ability to shift out of phase, except that they can do so for shorter periods of time. When they phase-shift, they can extend the area of their shifting to include someone standing near them, as long as they are either very close by or they are touching them." She frowned, adding, "That is also assuming that they have the energy resources to do so. They prefer to be in contact with them, since it is not only much easier for them to do, if they are touching the person or object, but it also takes much less energy."

She took a sip of her mead, before continuing, "So, although they can phase-shift, their preference is to use one of their other…talents. They are capable of altering other's perception in order to convince those around them that they belong there…or that they simply are not there at all. They use a form of mind control do this, whereas the Elvenians who, as I told you, have a similar ability, use illusion to blend into their surroundings. Either method influences those around them. They can be in a room, and yet no one will see them…or remember them being there, until after they are gone. It does wear off, especially when they use it on a group; however, in a one on one situation, they have the added benefit of being able to wipe all knowledge of themselves and anyone with them from the other person's mind."

She paused briefly, while deciding what next to tell them. Once decided, she continued, saying, "While they _can_ perform magiks, and magik wielding is one of their racial attributes, it is not one of their greater strengths. Even so, most Vampesians have a basic set of spells and wards that they can accomplish well. While many of them are not the best magik users, there are always exceptions, and some do become extremely gifted enchanters, wizards, and sorcerers. In fact, Tavyn, the Silver Prince and leader of Vampesia is one of the foremost Mages of the Universe and his sister, Athale, is quite as accomplished as he is. Although Vampesians are generally not as adept at scrying, as some of the other races, there are still Vampesians who become quite skilled at it. Oddly, while most of them are not exceptional Seers, almost all of them are somewhat psychic and often get premonitions and visions."

"Moreover, they have one rather important ability concerning magiks. They _cannot be_ enthralled, entranced, enchanted, bewitched, mesmerized spellbound, charmed, or ensorcelled. They _can _however, enthrall, entrance, enchant, bewitch, mesmerize, spellbind, charm, and ensorcell others, but their skill at this does not depend on magik of any kind_. _ It is one of their gifts and is an inborn quality, which they can do with either their eyes or their minds. Eventually, of course, it will wear off, something many magiks will also do given enough time. One other rather happy side effect of their, ah, immunity and ability is that, depending on what type of ensorcellment is being used on them, they can often turn it back on the wielder. Which can have some rather unexpected results, but it is always to their benefit and quite often to their amusement. Of course," she added thoughtfully, and with a wry smile, "the original spell caster is very probably not at all amused."

Deciding to next discuss their combat skills, she lost her smile and became very serious, as she began, "As Warriors, the Vampesian are often intrepid, audacious, resolute, brave, daring, innovative, and unquestionably valiant. They are also well known for being extremely ferocious, savage, vicious, and brutal when circumstances call for them to be; they are truly formidable warriors and are much feared. During battle, if (when) their bloodlust bursts forth, as it inevitably does in those circumstances, they are at their most dangerous. Usually their eyes will streak or flash with a deep red or dark blue glow during the bloodlust. One thing to remember about them is that they do not back down easily or often, preferring to stand their ground, if there is any possible way to do so."

She paused for a moment, and then summed up how they were regarded by others by saying, "They are considered absolutely loyal, dependable, faithful, and steadfast. All in all, they make excellent allies, comrades, and friends, as they will stand with you until the end of whatever endeavor you are attempting to achieve, regardless whether it ends in success or failure, victory, or death. Dishonorable is not a word that you will ever hear applied to a Vampesian. All of the other races hold them in the highest regard and welcome them in any battle."

She stopped her recitation and frowned in thought, before deciding that, since many knew the next information, and it was usually mentioned in the legends of them, she might as well share the information…except the extent to which Tavyn, and Athale his twin sister, could use theirs. Her decision made, she told them, "In their own opinion, their greatest gift from the All is their ability to shape-shift. It is a talent that all Vampesians possess to a greater or lesser degree. Most can shift into a wolf or a hart. Some can become large cats. Foxes are popular choices for children to become, when they first learn to shift shape." She kept to herself the fact that many could take several shapes besides those she mentioned and that birds as well as mammals were among the chosen forms with owls, falcons, eagles, and ravens being the top choices for birds. Nor did she tell them that a very few could shift into horses, and even fewer into unicorns. "Ah, and to go along with their ability to shape-shift, is their ability to communicate with many animals, which can come in very handy when they need to track someone…or some thing. They do have an affinity with most animals; however, their companion animal is the wolf. As with the other races, they form strong bonds with their companion animal, and it enhances their own abilities. Their wolf will be loyal and protective of their bonded partner. They also have the ability to form a bond and link with a Dragon."

"They all have the ability to command fire. They can both bring it and extinguish it; however their power with it does not extend to very large fires. Forest fires, for example, are beyond their individual abilities, although many together could probably control or extinguish a moderate fire that is not already completely out of control. They are also very intelligent and canny; it is almost impossible to mislead them as to your intentions. I believe that is about all I can tell you about their legendary abilities. As you can see, as with the other races, most of the things said of them and their attributes are true."

Camulus nodded his agreement, then stated, "We now know of their abilities, but nothing of their appearance or what they are like as individuals. Can you give us any insight into them in this way?"

Ma'at nodded and smiled at him, knowing that only if they were stupid would they not recognize what she was about to tell them. Since she did not believe that any of them would fall into that category, she wondered how they would respond once they made the connection. She glanced at Yu and saw her amusement reflected back at her.

Nodding to him in acknowledgment of it, she began by telling them, "As a race, much of their outward appearance is very similar. They have black hair that contains streaks of silver. They all have a prominent widow's peak, that is, their hair comes to a point on their forehead, some more noticeable than others; they are easily recognized as Vampesian. Often there is either a reddish or a bluish cast to the blackness of their hair, but seldom is it any more than a slight tinting, which is only seen when caught in certain lights. Their eyes are often large, though not overly so, and they have an exotic tilt to them. They vary from dark blue to black to deep dark gray and silver. Their lashes and eyebrows are also mixed black and silver. They share the point on their ears with the Elvenians; however, the Elvenians point is slightly more prominent and noticeable." She paused for a moment, as she gave thought to something, before telling them, "Actually, all of the First Five Races have pointed ears to some extent, some more so than others. I had not given it any thought until now."

Shrugging as she dismissed the thought, she then continued, "Alabaster is their most common skin color, and although there are many shades to it, they are all quite pale. A tinge of color enhances their high, sculpted cheekbones and their sensual, luscious lips. Their noses tend toward the patrician, as do all of the First Five Races, except that theirs is not as slender and delicate looking as the Elvenian's noses are."

She almost laughed aloud, as she gave them the next bit of information, especially as Camulus was regarding her with an intense stare and his rather laid-back, relaxed posture was becoming more tense and straight, as she continued. Wadjet and Hauhet were both gazing at her with something akin to awe upon their usually expressionless faces. Clearing her voice, instead of laughing, she continued giving her information, saying, "Their _sipping_ fangs normally only come forward for a partner or donor, and they are very white, very slender, and very, very sharp. They have other longer, stronger, very sharp, and more vicious fangs that are somewhat curved, which extend during battle, a trait that they share with the Furling. They can inject a venom, if they so choose, which, of course, in battle they tend to do."

"Both males and females tend to be tall, although the female generally stays around or somewhat under six feet, while the males can sometimes reach six feet, six inches or more. Vampesian females are generously curved in all the correct places. Their figures are often described as voluptuous, luscious, lush and even magnificent. Male Vampesians are broad shouldered, with heavily muscled arms, shoulders, abs and thighs. They are almost unbelievably strong. Physically, they are the strongest of the five races, with the Furling coming in a near second. We, meaning the Goa'uld would find ourselves on the losing end of a contest of strength. Their women, too, are very strong and are not beings with which one would wish to, ah, trifle."

She watched them, as she sipped her mead and listened to Elanara chuckle in their shared mind. _"I do believe that they are all three on the verge of swallowing their tongues, Mer Prinekh. It is almost a shame that Ba'al already knows; however, I do believe that he has a little more personal control than they do." _

_"Very true, Mer Cor. At least he gets to act as if he has known all along what you are. It will do his poor ego some good. It is going to suffer quite a lot, when he meets Artereos and realizes, without a doubt, that we were telling him the absolute truth about him and his abilities. We will allow him his smugness for now." _

_"Oh, absolutely, Ma'at. Ba'al will have more than enough to contend with once he takes on this mission. Especially when he realizes that he must go first thing in the morning. Of course, there will be a compensation for him once he realizes that she is there. Now, you should continue, for they are fairly bursting with the need to question you about me." _

_"Very well." _Leaving her conversation with her host, she returned to her recitation of facts about the Vampesians, saying, "To the Vampesians, sex is a stimulant and a power boost, since they draw energy during sexual intimacy, from the energy around them, not from their partner, although they can do that, as well, should it be their wish. They also draw power from the blood of their partners or any other handy donor. No, they do not exist on a diet of blood, it is simply a source of power for them; by using it, they can regain their strength in an exceptionally short space of time. As to their "diet", they are actually very fond of good food. They consider it with delight, as something to savor, not simply as a fuel. They often make excellent chefs."

"They are logical and practical, and they can often see simple answers, where others only see a jumble that appears impossible to make sense of, straighten out, or understand."

She frowned as she searched her mind to see if there was anything she was forgetting, and then told them, "While they are not nocturnal, they have excellent night vision and most, but not all, tend to love the night, much as the Elvenians do. I believe that is all of the pertinent information I can give you about them."

She smiled slightly at them, as she awaited their comments. Camulus did not disappoint her.

"Your host is Vampesian. Does that mean that it is only the Furling who are a danger to us?"

_"I suggest that you stay with the truth, but refrain from giving them particulars. I believe that a statement as to my ancestors and coloring, while the truth, is simply not the, er, entire truth, which neither of us feel they are ready to accept._"

_"Yes, I agree. Thank you for the suggestion." _

_"You are most welcome." _

Ma'at shook her head and smiled slightly, as she answered him, calmly, "My host had ancestors who were Vampesian, and she inherited their coloring. As for the First Five Races being a danger to us…every one of them is extremely dangerous to us, and I suggest that you attempt to remember it. Do not make the mistake of thinking that you can simply take one as a host, for you would find yourself, if not dead, then at the very least in a very unhappy situation."

She watched, as the three of them relaxed, while she ignored Ba'al's frown and the slight shake of his head that Yu sent to him. Keeping the other three's attention fixed firmly on her, she asked them, "Did you still wish for me to tell you of Tavyn? There is not a great deal to say of him and it should not take long if you do."

Hauhet nodded, telling her, "Yes, I think you should tell us what you know of him, especially if there is a chance that Lord Ba'al might meet him."

Ma'at nodded her agreement. If Ba'al went tomorrow morning, as he would need to do, if he was to see Artereos, then there was little doubt that he could well meet not only Tavyn, but many others, as well. Yes, it was just as well that she give him the information he might need.

TBC


	26. All the Rest Ch 24 LOTQ

_**Chapter Twenty-four Summary: **__Ma'at and Lord Yu finish giving their information about the First Five Races and Tavyn, the Silver Prince of Vampesia. Kai Yua comes in to tell them that Kataya has contacted her, and that they expect Lord Ba'al…very soon. Ba'al speaks to his host for the first time. Kataya meets the last of the newly called Warriors at the Chaappa'ai and 'explains' what is coming her way. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **__PG-13_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

_**Author's Note: **__I apologize for any errors. I haven't had much time to go over the chapter, but I wanted to get it out, so I will edit it better later and then just re-post the corrections. If they are really outstanding and/or annoying, let me know, and I will correct them right away. _

_Pagan_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Twenty-four**_

_**All the Rest**_

* * *

Realizing that time was quickly passing, Ma'at took a quick drink of her mead and then told them, "I wish to finish this quickly, so I will be brief but thorough, if no one objects."

Seeing their nods of agreement, she began, stating, "Tavyn is the Prince of the Vampesians. He is known as the _Silver Prince of Vampesia_, and his physical appearance is extremely striking. His hair is very long, and dark blue-black, with silver streaks and a deep widow's peak. His eyes are a mesmerizing smoky grey, at times almost black, and black and silver lashes that are very thick, curling, and long surround them. His eyebrows are also a striking mixture of silver and black and arch strikingly above his eyes. His complexion is pale with just a touch of color on his cheeks and lips, his nose is patrician, his cheekbones are high and well-formed, and his lips are beautifully sculpted and enticing. Both his smile and his voice are extremely seductive; they, along with his eyes and his lips are his most outstanding features. His eyes can appear to pin one into place and leave one feeling that they can neither move nor breathe, and yet both can be done without difficulty…as long as he has not actually mesmerized you. His eyes can be used to enthrall and ensorcell along with a few other magiks, as I mentioned. His lips seem to have a seductive curve without him even needing to smile, but when he does smile, it has been called pure enchantment. He is quite tall, somewhat slender, but exceptionally well-muscled and strong. He is the tallest of the leaders of the Five Races and everything about him appears to be long, lean, and elegant, despite his quite obviously muscular physique."

"He is an extremely powerful Wizard, Warlock, and Enchanter, or in other words a Master Mage. Tavyn is an expert in the Arcane Arts, especially when it comes to the Darkness and the Darker Arts. Moreover, remember that he _cannot be_ enthralled, entranced, enchanted, bewitched, mesmerized spellbound, charmed, or ensorcelled and, as all Vampesians can, he can return many magiks back on the caster. As is to be expected, he can _enthrall, entrance, enchant, bewitch, mesmerize, spellbind, charm, _and _ensorcell_ others. Also remember that his ability does not depend on his Enchanter or Sorcerer strength, but instead is an inborn ability, which he can do with his eyes, his voice, or his mind. He is immensely intelligent, clever, wily, astute, cunning, shrewd, and insightful. He is also crafty and devious, should the need to be arise. He has an abundance of common sense. Getting the better of him is almost impossible, although Artereos and Merdwin, as far as I know, have been able to do so at least twice over the innumerable millennia they have all lived."

"As First-born and the leader of the Vampesians, Tavyn's skill is beyond what most Vampesians are capable of, although there are some that are very good at the various abilities the Vampesians have. His sister, Athale, is a very talented shape-shifter, and rivals Tavyn in his abilities both as a shifter and as an Enchantress. As a _shape-shifter_ he has several forms, most of which are unknown to others."

"He is a Master Warrior and makes an excellent and steadfast friend. He is loyal to a fault and would rather kill himself than betray a friend, a comrade, or a companion." She frowned thoughtfully, before adding, "You should probably know and understand that Drakon-Thronn, Merdwin, Artereos, and Tavyn have an immeasurably long history as both comrades during war, and as friends. All four men have been Heart-brothers and have fought together against the forces of evil, the Dark Mages, and the Goa'uld, when necessary, since the Myst or beginning time, as it is known. There are two more Heartbrothers in this inner circle. Both are Furling, and each is the head of a lineage. They are Llancellon and Dayilwin. It is very possible that you will meet them, but it is not certain. One is the soul father to Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri, and the other to Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri, respectively, so I would advise caution in your conduct should you happen to come into contact with them."

She considered Tavyn's personal life and decided that they did not need the details, except for one. Her decision made, she cautioned them, "One of Tavyn's most favored Heartmates is Kataya of Cadwaellon, Artereos's daughter. He has been a Heartmate to her on and off over the millennia, when Daniel, her Soulmate, was gone from her. Tavyn and Kataya's attachment is deeper than most people realize; although, it is quite probable that Gwynnivar, Artereos, Daniel, and Merdwin are all aware of just how very deep their bond truly is. Tavyn would go to the ends of the Universe for her, if she was in need, just as she would for him. Thus you have yet one more reason to treat her with both respect and caution."

Ma'at paused once more, as she contemplated how to conclude this section of information, for the reality was that most of her information was for Ba'al, since he was the one that would be the most likely to have to watch what he said and did. She reached a conclusion within her own mind, as Elanara encouraged her, _"It is best that you reiterate the fact that they would fight ferociously for one another. It is not as if it has not happened before, and it is unlikely that it will not happen again. Both of them contain and, just as importantly, control, much Darkness within their auras, which makes them perfect to team together, and all of the leaders are very much aware of it." _

Ma'at frowned, before she nodded slowly, telling her, _"As usual, Elanara, you are quite correct when it comes to the First Five Races. Very well, I will do the best I can to alert Ba'al to the fact that this is another piece of important information of which he should take heed." _

Her Lifemate's first response was a cross between a chortle and a snort, followed by a lightly whispered, "_Good Luck, Mer Cor." _

Ma'at continued to stare broodingly at Ba'al, for a short time, before finally saying, "I know that I have already explained and cautioned you about this; however, I feel I must emphasize and expand upon it, since we are speaking of Artereos's daughter. While it is true that she and Tavyn have been lovers often over the millennia, more so than that, militarily they are very close comrades in arms. They have worked closely together during many major war campaigns, as both of them are brilliant tacticians, and both are very dedicated Warriors. At times, it is almost as if they are two parts of a whole, able to know what the other is thinking and what they will do next, even beyond the abilities the linking of their minds gives to them. Do not ever underestimate Tavyn and Kataya's abilities." She sighed slightly, and then, her voice grim, she reminded him, "For that matter, do not underestimate Artereos's, Merdwin's, or Drakon-Thronn's abilities either, for I assure you that from the planning stage to the execution of those plans, they are all true masters when it comes to the art of waging war."

She sipped her mead and smiled slightly at Ba'al's rather disgruntled look. "I don't suppose I have to add this statement, but I will, simply so that I will know that I made it. Tavyn, too, is considered to be one of the most dangerous men in the universe. If fact, the six men that I mentioned are the very epitome of the Male Warriors among those of the First Five Races."

Hauhet took Ma'at's short pause to ask her, "Are there no female Warriors on that level?"

She nodded firmly, saying, "Certainly there are. I have already mentioned one of them; Kataya of Cadwaellon is considered to be the foremost female Warrior in the Universe. Actually, I believe that she is now considered to be on par with her father, Artereos, and with Merdwin. I always felt that there was something special about her, however, I never found out exactly what it was. That is irrelevant, at the moment. Your question was about female Warriors who would be the equivalent of the Males and there are several. As I said, there is Kataya and then, there is Athale of Vampesia, Tavyn's twin sister. She, too, is considered extremely dangerous. Celestia of Kilaidon is a Furling Warrior and is the head of the Eighth Lineage. Thestaria of Thisaladonis a Furling Warrior who is the head of the Seventh Lineage. Both are Exalted Warriors and are extremely dangerous women and Warriors." She frowned in thought, before adding, "Gwynnivar, Artereos's mate, rarely joins in the battles, as she is needed as a seer, however, I believe that when she does enter a battle, it puts fear into the enemy. She is an Enchantress of some special power, one which both she and Kataya hold, and whatever it is that it can do must be quite impressive. I, "she added, "have never seen her use it, however, Tavyn once told me that I would not wish to see it at work and definitely not if it was being used against me. If he makes that type of statement, then you may be sure of its validity."

She frowned in thought, before adding, "I believe that Alessyndria, the daughter of Dayilwin is considered amongst them. Both the Queen of the Faeryll and the Queen of the Gryfellyn number amongst them, as well, but the chances of Ba'al meeting either of them, at this time, is very low. Once the war begins, though, I am quite sure that they will be in the forefront of the fighting, as will their offspring and mates. And speaking of them, I will quickly give you an overview of their people and bring this part of our meeting to an end."

She quickly gathered her thoughts and began, by telling them, "The Faeryll are the Fourth race with lineages born directly of the All. They are a race who can work "_magiks"_ and in this skill, they are very similar to the Elvenians, in as much as their _"magik_" is based in the land."

"As I mentioned they have a Queen. Her name is Aleirya and her consort is Aerafon. Aleirya is considered dangerous because she has much magic within her, and she is capable of manipulating it with unerring, pinpoint accuracy, an accomplishment of some note."

Ma'at paused as she considered how to explain what she meant. Finally, coming to a decision, she told them, "Using magiks encompasses more than simply memorizing chants, words, and spells. Faeryll magik, while consisting of those things, can still be guided to its goal. The more accurately a Warrior can place their weapon, the more highly skilled they are. Looking at it from this viewpoint, Aleirya is, as is said of her, a very dangerous woman. While all magik wielders have to work at and hone their talents to gain control of their wards, spells, and illusions, very few ever gain that much precision over them. Their Warriors and Healers must obtain a fourth level ability in order to take part in a battle, since they use magiks that are 'aimed'. Without the needed control, their hold upon their magik is tenuous, at best, and thus it can be something like a loose cannon...you know it will hit somewhere, sometime, but you have no idea where or when."

"This varies from many magik users in that most use magiks that are more diffuse and simply cover an 'area' rather than being aimed at an individual. These types of magiks are often used in attempting to hold off an enemy advance, and thus, it tends to do damage over a wide area rather than being aimed at a specific enemy combatant. Since it does cover wide areas, it can't be used in hand-to-hand close combat. Of course, the Faeryll can use this diffuse type of magik wielding, as well, however, they prefer to use the more intense and focused type, and so are often found in pitched close combat situations. All of the races have the ability to use an aimed magik, as well as the more diffuse types; however, few ever gain the amount of mastery over it that the Faeryll manage to gain, and which makes them so deadly in its use. They are resistant to most magiks that are cast on them, but can only reflect a portion of them back toward the caster."

"As a race, they are adept enchanters and enchantresses to a greater or lesser degree with different families having differing levels of different abilities. From seers to warlocks, abilities of every level, type, and strength are represented within the sixteen families. It is not unusual to find very adept seers and Seeresses within their ranks. For a race that looks so ethereal and delicate, they have a lot of stamina and fortitude. They don't break under pressure or torture. They have the ability to turn objects and people into animals for short periods, usually no more than twelve hours, which can be quite helpful in some circumstances. They also have an ability that is very reminiscent of a chameleon. Especially when feeling threatened, everything about them changes color to match their surroundings. They have the ability to stay completely still, to the point where they do not appear to breathe. Between this, their color changes, and the lowering of their heart rate to almost nil, they are often able to escape pursuers by simply waiting for them to leave."

She smiled slightly, and then continued, "Another of their more unusual abilities is that they can "_freeze_" others around them for short periods of time, which is a very useful ability in wartime, as it enables them to leave their enemies behind, at least for a while. It is especially useful during rescues, setting explosives, breaching walls…those types of things and situations. Because they are ethereal looking, their physical strength comes as a surprise, as it does with the others, with only the Vampesian seeming to be more solidly made."

"They can mind link and some of them can link more than one mind. They are also capable of flight, as are the Gryfellyn. They have wings, which, for the Faeryll are usually on display. They are usually quite colorful and lovely. Their wings are made much differently than the Gryfellyn, which makes sense, as the Gryfellyn are distance flyers and, when unfurled, their wings are quite large. The Faeryll's wings are much smaller, gossamer-like, and are perfect for flitting from place to place. They give them another advantage in battle and they can use them in that way indefinitely, even if they cannot fly for long distances without stopping."

"Appearance-wise, they are the most striking of the races. They are very colorful, no doubt in part because of their chameleon abilities. Their hair color can be any color of the rainbow, although lavenders, blues, titian, gold, auburn, platinum, and reds predominate. As one would expect, they can change their coloring to suite their mood. They are beautiful, somewhat ethereal beings, and are not as tall as the other races. The males rarely top more than six feet and on average, they tend to be from about five feet nine or ten to around six feet with most falling into the five ten to eleven range. The females tend to be petite to medium in height, being anywhere from four feet eleven inches to five feet seven inches or so. No one face shape, eye shape, lips, nose, or cheekbones seem to predominate, however they are a very attractive race once one becomes accustomed to the different hair and skin tones. Most of the men are considered handsome and the women very lovely. They laugh a great deal and, as do the Elvenian, they consider almost any event worthy of a celebration. They make a Faeryll wine from the abundant flowers on their worlds that is very potent and something of an aphrodisiac."

"They are very sexual beings, but then all of the first races are. They are very free with their sexual favors and almost consider it a sport, however, when they fall in love it is deeply and forever, as it is with all of the first races. Mates are cherished and pampered, the women especially so when they are breeding. They actually have a sparkling residue on their skin that sometimes floats around them and can cause them to look as if they are sprinkling glitter around them."

"Do not allow their delicate looks and beauty to deceive you. As Warriors, they are well trained and surprisingly ferocious and implacable. They do not give in easily, nor do they desert their posts or their allies. Besides their wards, spells and enchantments, they are also very adept at using common weapons such as swords, bows and arrows, the staff, daggers…and a projectile type weapon, which they trade for, since they do not produce them on their worlds. They are very proficient with them and are as comfortable with them, as they are with manipulating energy and using it. In fact, they very much enjoy a good battle."

After giving it some thought, she added, "They are a very interesting race, they are welcoming to strangers, they enjoy having other races join them and love to teach them their methods and customs. In battle, they are always welcome, as they are exemplary warriors, and as with the other races, are extremely loyal. They often bond with either a Unicorn or a Dragon."

Quickly taking a sip of her mead, she segued into her description of the next race, beginning, "The Gryfellyn are the Fifth and final race with lineages born directly of the All. They have a Queen and her consort, Fellynsia and her mate, Faradore. The line descends from her. She is a Seeress and a witch. She also has the ability to tell truth from lie, always, without having to read a person's mind to determine if they are lying. It is an innate ability that is never wrong. They have two daughters and two sons. All of them are Warriors, Seers, and either Warlocks and Mages or Highest Order Witches."

"Physically, Gryfellyns have beautiful blond hair, which ranges from champagne to platinum, to almost white. Their skin tone is very pale and like the Vampesian, it varies in shades of alabaster, to an almost translucent ivory, and a very pale gold, although the pale, pale gold is not a common color. Regardless of shade, their skin usually appears to be opalescent or iridescent. They have large dark blue, dark green, amethyst to violet, deep brown or rich hazel eyes, framed by very dark, lush, slightly curled lashes and dark winged brows which are a high contrast against their pale skin, and hair. They have delicately colored high cheekbones, beautifully sculpted lips, which range in color from light pink to a pale red, elegant hands and feet, a graceful carriage, and classic profiles."

"The men tend to be tall and fairly slender, but their backs, shoulders, and chests are well muscled and broad. The females are very well formed with curves in all the right places. They also have strongly developed muscles in their backs, especially. These are needed for their wings, which are quite large and very, very lovely. Oddly enough, although their hair and skin are very fair, their wings are of various colors. In some lineages, their wings vary in color from pure white, to deep dark black and different shades of grey. Some are a combination of whites, greys, and black. There are also lineages that have wings of varying rusty reds, golds, browns, and auburns. They too, have some that are a blend of the different colors. Their feathers have a sheen and sometimes appear iridescent, especially in the sunlight, although they will also pick up and reflect moonlight, as well. The Gryfellyn are somewhat mystical in appearance and abilities."

"They are capable of flight for long periods, the only one of the First Five Races who can do this, although one of their clan worlds, the Aerieans, can also take flight for distances. Their kindred animal is actually a bird, the Great Guardian Owls of their Worlds. They form a bond when very young and it lasts forever."

"The Gryfellyn are exceptionally good at mind linking, wielding magiks, and manipulating energy, although not to the extent that the Furling can. They draw some of their power from nature and the world around them, as well as the universe, and their medium is the air. Manipulating earth and wind energies is second nature to them."

She paused briefly, considering where to go next with her description, and then told them, "They learn quickly and, if their interest leans in that direction, they tend to become Warriors while still fairly young. As Warriors, they are quick, intuitive, strong, loyal, fearless, intrepid, cunning, and stealthy. As with most of the five races, when the need arises, they can be both vicious and ruthless. Amazingly so, at times, when it is needed. When they enter battle and change into their deep battle form, their fingertips produce talons and spurs erupt along the outside of their forearms. They produce a poison that they can inject through the spurs, which is very quick acting; however, it is mainly only deadly to those carrying Dark Mage, Daemon, or Deamon blood. It can also be used against us, that is, the Goa'uld, but it does not act as quickly on us, as it does on those carrying the dark bloods. Like the Furling, they can shield themselves and others, and like the Elvenians, they are immune to many poisons. They are much feared by all those who carry Dark blood, including the Dark Mage Daemon Lords. All in all, they are exemplary, stalwart warriors, and steadfast, loyal friends and allies."

"They have exceptionally keen eyesight and hearing, and they are sensitive to changes in the atmosphere long before the weather changes. Their special attributes as warriors are an ability to cause fog or mist to rise and control of the wind. They have some affinity to fog and mist, although I am not sure exactly what it is. It is a jealously guarded secret, which is known by very few. I do know that they are impossible to bind in any way, which leads to certain speculations, but as to the validity of them, I do not know."

"They are adept seers and often go to Avilion, the Sanctuary, to train with the Furling and Wiccadians, as they are very near to being their equals in those areas. They are cousins to the Wiccadians and can often be found on Wiccadia, one of the few places you might happen across one, other than on their own worlds."

"They are a fairly shy race and rarely leave their own worlds, unless called into battle. They are generally quiet, but enjoy being with friends and their family group. Quiet does not equal solemn, and when relaxing with friends or family they smile and laugh often. They tend to live in groups, sharing both mates and material possessions. Jealousy does not seem to exist in them, even though they love strongly and deeply. Even though they tend to live in family groups, when they mate it is generally for life and, as with the other races, it carries from one lifetime to the next, if they so choose. It is very rare to find a pairing set aside. Their voices are melodic in speech, as well as in chants and, as with the Furling, they must consciously suppress certain tones, or they will have the opposite sex following them around just to listen to them," she smiled slightly, before adding, "or to bed them, whichever comes first. With a Gryfellyn, there is little doubt as to which one it will be, but most partners do not complain."

"Overall, they are friendly, generous, kind, and thoughtful in their everyday lives and they are very well liked in return. As all of the five races do, they have a deep respect and tolerance for all sentient beings, but will not tolerate evil or cruelty. As Warriors, their allies always welcome them, for their fighting abilities are well honed and used to their best advantage."

She looked first to Ba'al and then to the other three, before emphasizing, "As the other races do, so they too, look to Artereos, along with Merdwin, for leadership in matters of the Universe. They respect and like him deeply, but beyond that, they also like and respect his family, and his people, the Furling, and the Furling Home-world, Cadwaellon, is one of the few _'outside_' worlds that they visit frequently. The Gryfellyn honor him above all others, as all of the races do."

"And that is something that I urge you all to keep in the forefront of your minds…within the Universe as a whole…many, many worlds look to Artereos for guidance and wisdom. He is the acknowledged Leader in Universal matters, by both the First Races and their clan worlds. In many matters, his word is considered law…and woe betide anyone who does not show him, or his, due respect. Respect, I should add, that he duly deserves."

Before they could comment on her words, and their meaning to them, Lord Yu stood and faced them, stating, "That is all of the information that you should need for now. If you have listened to Ma'at's words, then you should have no trouble, when you meet with Artereos tomorrow morning. Arrangements are being made, and I believe that we will find that he will be expecting you."

Lord Ba'al almost looked shocked, but even as he opened his mouth to protest Lord Yu's assumption that he would simply do as he was told, the door opened, allowing a beautiful woman to enter and approach them. Lord Yu held out his hand, and she put hers into it, bowing her head and murmuring, "Good evening, my father."

He kissed her briefly on the cheek, before seating her next to him, saying, "Good evening, my dear Kai. I know that you know Ma'at and remember Lord Camulus, but do you remember our other guests?"

Bowing her head to them, she murmured, "Yes, I met them many years ago. And as you say, I know my Lord Camulus and Ma'at, of course, I have known for many, many years now. I wish you all a good evening."

After they acknowledged her greetings, Lord Yu, asked her, "Have you heard from your contact?"

"Yes, just a few minutes ago. Lord Ba'al and I are expected to arrive first thing in the morning, which for us will be in about eight hours. We are to go to Avilion, not Cadwaellon, as Ma'at suspected we would."

He nodded his acceptance of her disclosure, before asking, "Do you have any other information for us? Any special instructions or…suggestions?"

She smiled slightly, telling him, "From what Kataya said to me, they are all there. Artereos, his mate, Gwynnivar, Kataya, her mate, Daniel of the Tau'ri, Samantha of the Tau'ri, Kataya's half-sister and spirit twin, as well as her mate, Martouf and Lantash of the Tok'Ra. Kataya's daughter, Gwennetha is there with her Mate, the Tok'Ra Malek and Devlin. Also in attendance is, of course, Prince Tavyn, the Silver Prince of Vampesia and his sister Athale, Drakon-Thronn the King of the Elvenians, several of the Tok'Ra, and several of the Tau'ri. Again, Ma'at was correct in her beliefs, for Kataya has informed me that the All has indeed called new Warriors to become Elite Warriors, as well as some who are to become Exalted in the Light. She tells me to assure you that your supposition is correct and that the Dark Mage Daemon Lords are indeed behind this offer to the System Lords, and she is pleased with your decisions."

"And our comrades? How are they to be looked upon?"

"Artereos will discuss their…status…depending upon Lord Ba'al's offer. Kataya can assure and offer nothing to them. Lord Ba'al must negotiate with her father. You have dealt with Artereos, and you know that he will be gauging his sincerity and honesty."

She turned to look at Lord Ba'al, as if weighing his ability to accomplish the task now set before him. Frowning, she turned to Ma'at, asking, "Are you confident that you can trust him? I realize that his failure will not affect you or my father; however, it could affect the other three should my Lord Ba'al fail to convince him that they are all sincere in their desire to remain free of the Dark Lords."

"Yes, I believe that he is to be trusted. Lord Ba'al has never lied to your father or I. It has never been in our best interests to lie to one another, and I believe that the same circumstances pertain here." She smiled wryly, before adding, "Besides which, it would be a very stupid thing for him to do, and I will be the first one to admit that of all of the things one may say about him, one thing which cannot _truthfully_ be said is that he is either stupid or unintelligent." She cocked her head, as she gazed at him, for a long moment, and then reiterated, "No, Ba'al is a great many things, but stupidity and lack of intelligence are not among those things. It is two of the few things about him, which I have had to admire, for so many of the System Lords are stupid in many ways, and some few of them even lack basic intelligence. How they have managed to…well, never mind that, for now. Lord Ba'al has never been short of brains or the ability to use them…for the most part. Someday we may even discuss the one or two ways in which he has proven to be less than brilliant, but that is for later, let us say, after the upcoming war has ended."

Kai laughed lightly, telling her, "You should not tease him right now, Ma'at. I do not think that even the most calm and confident of us could contemplate negotiating with Artereos without having a few qualms, and you are not helping him any, of that I am sure."

Ma'at looked over at Ba'al, whose face was impassive. Shaking her head at Kai, she turned more fully to him, stating, "She is correct, Ba'al, and I extend my apologies. The truth is that, if you listened to what Lord Yu and I told you about Artereos, the First Five Races, their abilities, and their beliefs, then you have nothing about which to worry. I believe that you have realized that we want a mutually beneficial agreement; therefore, there will be no need for subterfuge between the two of you, in which case he will be cordial, and you will respond in kind. It should not take long to come to an agreement, once you know what we are offering to him and that is our next matter of business. We must come to mutual agreements as to what we will and will not do."

Still feeling somewhat put-out by the, or so it seemed, decisions made by Lords Yu and Ma'at, Ba'al was not sure exactly how to respond, but finally decided that he did not have to jump when they said to do so. Surely, he could choose his own meeting time and place.

That decided, he turned to Ma'at to inform her that he would not be available in the morning, only to be met by her slight smile and the amusement in her eyes, even as she murmured, "Perhaps I will have to revise my previous beliefs in some of your traits before this is over. Do not make any final decision before you hear everything. I am sure that if Artereos of Cadwaellon chose first thing tomorrow morning for you to meet, there was a legitimate reason for it. Shall we not see what we can find out, instead of making arbitrary decisions?"

Suddenly a voice that was no longer a whisper sounded within his mind, _"She is correct. Let your common sense, which I know you have, guide you, and stop giving in to the arrogance that pushes you to always insist on doing things your way. I will be nearby should you wish for my input or advice." _It left as quickly as it had come, but this time, he was sure that it was his host speaking to him. It was stirring some strange feelings in him and, when he had time, he would need to examine his own reaction.

Since Ba'al made no comment, Kai Yua took it to mean that she should continue, so she told them, "From what Kataya relayed to me, they are going to begin training the new Warriors at once, as well as traveling to those worlds which appear to be those that are the closest to the Darkness that is rising. They will need to begin to fortify those worlds, which will no doubt be the first of those attacked. There will be a great deal to do upon each of them to help to strengthen them. Therefore, beginning tomorrow afternoon, Artereos will be traveling, possibly extensively. Tomorrow morning is the only time he will have, in the near time, in which to meet with Lord Ba'al. If they do not meet in the morning, then it could be quite a long time before he is available again and, by then, events could be in motion, which should have been taken care of and made plans for now." She shrugged, before adding, "Since I know them, I will accompany you, my Lord Ba'al. That way, you will not be meeting them without someone there who at least knows who is who…unless, of course, you prefer to do this completely on our own."

Realizing that her words had stopped his objections to a meeting on the next day, he sighed to himself. It was probably just as well to go and get the entire ordeal completed. He bowed his head to her, assuring her, "No, that is not necessary. I am sure that your presence will make things more, er, congenial than they might otherwise be."

Kai Yua shook her head slightly, and then sent him another brief smile, before confirming to him, "What Ma'at and my father have told you is true. They are very cordial. As long as you are polite, reasonable, and honest, you will have no problems whatsoever, I can assure you of that, for I know them all quite well."

Her words actually did relax him, just a bit, which surprised him; nonetheless, he was relieved to feel some of the tension leave him. He did not notice Ma'at's eyes glowing softly with amusement, as they gazed at him, since he had turned to Lord Yu. He did wonder if Yu and Ma'at had already made all of the decisions concerning their involvement in this upcoming confrontation and whether or not they were simply humoring the remainder of them by pretending to 'discuss' their plans. _"Personally, I hope that they have made some sort of preliminary plans. Otherwise, we will still be sitting here finalizing plans, when it is time to leave for the Sanctuary. I would also, considering their reputations, be surprised if they had made no contingency plans that were not dependent upon your joining them. They would be foolish not to have done so, and neither of them could be placed within that description." _

_"Very true. I suppose it is to be expected and, as you say, a hoped for circumstance," _Ba'al stopped speaking suddenly, as he realized that he was _'conversing'_ with his host, who had once again disappeared somewhere within his own mind. He frowned, as he contemplated both his host's actions…and his own. Hearing Lord Yu begin the discussion about the upcoming war and how they might affect it, as well as be affected by it, he decided that he would have to give it some thought later. He simply did not have an opportunity to do so, at this point in time.

Turning his attention outward, he heard Lord Yu, telling them, "As you have no doubt deduced by now, Ma'at and I have had some discussions as to what might eventually ensue. Now that we have the confirmation that the Dark Lords are indeed involved, we have the information available that will tell us what…types of beings…against which we may find ourselves locked in battle. Since we discussed this very scenario, we did some research into the Elvinsten'ien Wars, as well as who…and what…took part in them." Even for Lord Yu, his face was grim, as he contemplated what they had discovered.

Sighing, he looked at each of them, before suggesting, "We have set aside some of the tomes we found on the Wars. You are welcome to borrow them, and we encourage you to do so. It would be best to be prepared for the worse case and hope for a better one. Should we be very fortunate, we will be pitted against the other System Lords and their Jaffa. However, if the Dark Lords decide that they do not trust them to be able to overcome us without help, they could very well send in some of their…allies."

He paused, waiting for the voicing of comments to his announcement, and he was not surprised when Ba'al frowned and then commented, "If their allies are similar to the First Five Races and their allies, we will not be able to stand against them. That is simply common sense."

Ma'at nodded her agreement, telling them, "Yes, we are very much aware of that fact. However, should that particular scenario come to pass, then we want assurance from Artereos that he will lend us aid in whatever form we need in order to counter them. That is why we are discussing the situation in this way, my Lord Ba'al. We must come to an agreement amongst ourselves, as to what we are both willing to give to them in aid, and what we expect in return from them. While Lord Yu and I have discussed the differing possibilities as to what could occur, we have made no firm decisions as to what we will offer or what we will ask for in return."

The four System Lords nodded their understanding, however it was Lord Ba'al that answered for them, saying, "I see." He paused in thought, but realized that he felt better knowing that it would indeed be a combined decision, when it came to the actual agreements. Looking around at each of them, he gave a wry smile, before stating, "In that case, we should begin to make suggestions and come to some firm conclusions." He glanced at the timekeeper on a nearby mantel, before adding, "Otherwise, we will not be ready by morning."

Hauhet looked around the room and then turned to the others, telling them, "Perhaps we should remove to the table and begin making our plans. One of us should keep a record of our decisions, so that Lord Ba'al will have it to take with him, if he wishes to do so."

As they each nodded their agreement and stood, Kai Yua joined them, stating firmly, "I will keep the records, so that none of you must do so. Once you have firm decisions made, it will take little time to write up not only the agreement for Artereos, but also any battle planning and training of the Jaffa upon which you decide."

Wadjet smiled slightly at her, and nodded. "An excellent idea. We thank you." After all, she might as well become used to being somewhat more polite, since that appeared to be something that the future could well hold for all of them. She might be quiet, but she was not stupid, and the writing was becoming plain upon the wall in front of them. Survival, at all costs, had always been her motto. She saw no reason to change it just because she might have to go about doing so in a more polite manner.

* * *

Kataya wandered slowly down the path toward the Chaappa'ai. The last of the newly called Warriors was about to arrive, and she had decided that she should be the one to meet her. As much as it might amuse her to see her father harassed and harried by a woman, she knew that this was not the time to allow it to happen. Therefore, she had appointed herself as the one to greet the last to arrive.

She sensed a presence behind her, but made no move to disturb him. Tavyn was no doubt deep in thought. The day had been hectic at best and chaotic at worst. The Tok'Ra were excited and fascinated by the news they had received, and it had taken a great deal of patience before their mentors were able to bring their concentration to the training sessions. Tavyn had finally stepped forward and told them that he would meet with them that evening, but that in the meantime, they _would_ pay attention to their mentor and concentrate on what they were attempting to do, unless they all wanted to end up so tired that they could not move, let alone meet with him or anyone else.

No doubt, he was giving thought to what they would all wish to know…and how to explain certain traits that they would now inherit from the Vampesian. Since they were also his DNA offspring, the All had given to them Vampesian traits equal to those that would normally pass to a second-born. However, Tavyn enchanted his sons, Malek and Lantash, and the All allowed his request by releasing the enchantment that he placed on them. By doing so, it gifted unto them the inheritance of all of their father's abilities and accepted them as direct descendants of a Firstborn.

The same was true concerning Drakon-Thronn's DNA offspring. A decision was reached to call in Elvenian mentors to teach them of their Elvenian side, since there were so many of them. Only Darkyn-Threnn was enchanted, though, and had, therefore, also inherited the traits passed to Firstborn offspring, as Malek and Lantash had.

As the Chaappa'ai activated, she felt Tavyn's presence melt away toward the Sanctuary and his meetings. She stepped forward, as the blue pool settled and a lone female stepped through onto the stairs.

Seeing her, the woman smiled widely, even as she began to talk, saying, "I knew the day would come when I was called on to pay my debt, but I can't say that I expected to be called here, or by the All itself." She frowned slightly, before adding, "I didn't expect to be called as a Warrior of the Light, either. Are you sure that the All knows who it's called here? And is Artereos here, as well? How long before I get to see him? I don't suppose Merdwin is here, too? I'm not that lucky. Come on, Kat…give. What is it that's happening, and how soon can I look over the entire, ah, group, teams, ooh, can I hope…battalions? Ah, wait a minute…it isn't all female, is it?"

Kataya laughed softly and shook her head at the woman posing in front of her, before saying, "Good evening, to you, too, Vala." Before she could begin asking questions again, Kataya held up her hand, silencing her.

Vala's personality held many things, and one of them, although she did not realize it herself quite yet, was a deep, hidden well of loyalty to those who had befriended her. Kataya was instrumental in getting her to the Tok'Ra and thus freeing her from Qetesh, the Goa'uld Queen who had held her prisoner within her own mind. If Kataya wanted her to listen, she would. She stood quietly in the moonlight, and waited.

Speaking softly, Kataya told her, "Vala, the All does not make mistakes. You have everything within you that you need to succeed as a Warrior of the Light. Do not doubt yourself or your abilities. That is the first thing. Now, for the remainder. Yes, my father is here…and so is my mother. She has returned; therefore, you will not harass Artereos. No, pouting will get you nowhere. Neither will you bother Merdwin, as he has found his Soulmate, and you will not attempt to interfere there, either."

Finally, Vala sighed and nodded. "Oh, well, all right. I suppose there must be plenty of other muscle around to play with, if I get the, ah, urge."

Kataya contemplated her for a long time. Long enough that she began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Surely, the All didn't expect celibacy? From her? No. No, no, no. She simply wasn't the type. The only thing that she and Qetesh had in common was their tremendous sex drive.

Catching her thoughts, as she threw them out almost frantically, Kataya laughed and shook her head. "No. It does not expect that from you. You should know better. However, there are many things occurring, and you need to be fully aware of them, for they will determine whether or not the Light of the All survives or if we are all to die…permanently."

Seeing the look of horror cross Vala's face, Kataya motioned for her to take her hands and, in a moment, they were in a gazebo in the forest. The moonlight streamed through the open sides and turned the surrounding glade to pure fantasy. A Unicorn wandered by, and a nearby owl called to them. Kataya led them to a seat, and once they were comfortable, she quickly outlined what was taking place, leaving out only the search for the Queens, at least for the time being. As she came to the end of her explanation, Vala shook her head. "Are you sure that the All meant to call me? I mean, well…" she looked down and away from Kataya's eyes, afraid of what she would see reflected there. She glanced at her, then quickly away once again, before adding, somewhat hesitantly, for Vala, "You know me…I'm considered pretty worthless, y'know." She shrugged, striving for nonchalance, but falling short, as she almost whispered, "I don't have a good bone in my body, let alone a pure one. So…why me?" Her voice sank to an almost inaudible whisper, as she asked her the question at the crux of the matter.

Kataya reached out and gently placed her fingers under her chin, thereby lifting her face and looking into her eyes. "I am aware of why you feel this way, Carusawyn, and it is why I decided to come myself to explain what is happening. You are not the only newly called Warrior to have these doubts and beliefs. Every Tau'ri and Tok'Ra who arrived to answer the call is feeling much the same as you are, when they allow themselves to forget what we have told them." She sighed softly, before attempting once again to both soothe and encourage her. Of all those called, Vala and Delek would be the hardest to convince about not only their abilities, but also as to the truth that resided within them. It was unfortunate that those that lived their life without knowing the All and its, ah, expectations, were often unable to understand it…at least at first. Still, she must try to infuse Vala with the confidence she needed to sustain her until that understanding finally made its way into her being.

Her decision made, Kataya grasped the chin she still supported more tightly, and told her firmly, "We have never discussed the All in any depth, Vala; however, the time has come for you to begin to understand it." She paused once more, before asking bluntly, "You feel that your past makes you unworthy, do you not? You have done things, which you feel are unforgivable. You have stolen, cheated, lied," she paused, as she contemplated the woman next to her, before adding, "and in all probability, you have killed. However, I do not believe that you have killed in cold blood simply for the 'enjoyment' of taking a life. You have had many sexual partners, sometimes more than one at a time. Therefore, you feel yourself to be soiled…impure."

She shook her head and gave Vala a wry smile. "I have had many sexual partners, I have killed in cold blood, and I have stolen, cheated, and lied. Our ultimate goals were probably different, since I believe that most of your actions were turned toward your survival, in a different way than mine. The All does not care how many men…or women…have graced your bed. It does not fault you for things done in order to survive. It judges only your heart and its _intent_. It does care about your heart and its ability to do two things. The first is to love, and you are fully capable of loving deeply, though you are not yet aware of it. The second thing is actually several put together, however we shall simply call it…loyalty. It cares that you have the ability to remain steadfast and true, once you have given your vow. It judges whether you would willingly hurt an innocent being. It cares that you would go to whatever lengths were necessary to protect the Light of the Universe. And you see, you pass all of those tests. If your heart hungered for more and more riches and more and more power, your heart would not be capable of the unswerving loyalty, which the All requires of its Warriors, nor would it be capable of giving the love and caring to others that is also required."

"So, stop worrying over your past. Put it in the past and look toward the future that we are all facing, for it is of paramount importance to all of us. You will not fail, Vala Mal Doran. Not now, and not in the future, of this I am quite sure. As I told you before, the All does not make mistakes when it calls a Warrior to the Light."

She sighed softly and added, "There is, however, one other thing that you will need to know. Tomorrow morning Lord Ba'al shall arrive to negotiate with Artereos. You will be there to greet him, for whether you believe me or not, you have always intrigued him. True he did not know you as other than Qetesh's body, however, he often wondered about you, something he denied even to himself. He is changing, albeit slowly. You may be able to push that along, should you so choose. I am quite sure that he will find your personality as fascinating as he did your body. Do not tell me that you are not interested. You always found his host's body appealing, and I believe that you will probably find him personally interesting, as well. I am not saying that anything will develop between you, howbeit; the opportunity exists within the paths that I have seen. Whether you decide to tread that road or another one remains to be seen."

Vala sat unmoving, as Kataya's final announcement pushed all of the other information Kataya gave her from her mind. Ba'al. Ba'al, that…well, that certainly would make everything more…interesting. She frowned, as her sharp mind pinpointed what could be a slight problem. Finally moving, she looked back at Kataya, asking her, "He won't be staying here, though, so how will I come into contact with him after tomorrow?"

"Well, you know that someone will have to report on how their preparations are coming along, and they will have to report to someone here at the Sanctuary. Who better to be his liaison than someone he already knows?"

Vala smiled.

TBC


	27. Arrival on Avilion Ch 25 LOTQ

_**Chapter Twenty-five Summary: **__Ba'al and Kai Yua arrive on Avilion, and Ba'al meets Artereos, Tavyn, and some Tok'Ra and Tau'ri…and is polite to them, much to his own surprise. Vala begins her tasks…and her campaign to 'come to know' Ba'al, as well as his host, better. _

_**Rating this Chapter – **__PG-13 _

_**Carusawyn – **__My Dear One; My Dearest One _

_**Caruswyn – **__Dear One; Dearest One_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

_**Author's Note: **__Hoshi and Cdoctor, since I can't do it personally, I want to thank you here for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. _

_Pagan_

* * *

_**Legacy of the Queen**_

_**Chapter Twenty-five**_

_**Arrival on Avilion**_

* * *

Kai Yua glanced to her side and smiled to herself and her host. The look on Ba'al's face was much as she had expected it to be. No one, Goa'uld included, ever came to Avilion without being affected by it. No doubt, he was being bombarded by the sensations it aroused in those upon their first arrival at the Sanctuary. No matter how hard he tried, he could not keep the emotion from flickering across his countenance. She shrugged to herself and abandoned her speculations about Ba'al's reactions, and instead looked eagerly around for Kataya, for she did not doubt that she would be here to greet them.

She felt, more than saw, Ba'al turn towards her, as the Furling woman stepped forward from where she was standing and observing them. He had not realized she was there, but then, he was still probably in a little bit of 'culture' shock. And, now, shock upon seeing her for the first time, as well. No matter what she thought of herself, to Kai Yua and many others, Kataya of Cadwaellon was a strikingly attractive woman. The sense of power that emanated from her added to her presence and Ba'al was quite aware of both her and it.

She folded her arms across her chest and bowed her head in the Furling greeting stance, as Kataya murmured her greetings, "Willaria and Kai Yua, I welcome thee with delight to Avilion, the Sanctuary. May your stay be pleasing and enjoyable. It is wonderful to see you once again."

Her eyes glowed and Willaria came forward. She returned Kataya's gesture and extended her own arms for the greeting touch, telling her, "Kataya, Lady of Cadwaellon, Kai Yua and I greet thee with great joy, for it has been long since we were last together. It is with much happiness that we accompanied my Lord Ba'al this day."

Formalities over, Kataya leaned forward and embraced the women standing before her, as she laughed lightly, saying, "Indeed it has been a very long time. How is Kai Yua? She is welcome to come forward should you so desire. You and I will no doubt talk, while Lord Ba'al is with Artereos."

Willaria smiled back at her, and nodded, saying, "Yes, it would be best for now. She is fine, as she will assure you, and I will also assure you that we are both doing well. Do not worry, for her honor and vows are to be trusted, as you know."

That Kai had allowed her host to come forward shocked Ba'al, and, if he would but admit it, shook his composure somewhat. It was an occurrence he had not been expecting, nor was he sure how to react._ "I suppose I could offer to take control and thereby help you make a favorable impression; however, I do not believe that I will do so. You must make or break this meeting on your own, my dear Ba'al." _ His host laughed softly, adding, "_As for Kai and Willaria, I suggest that you ignore it." _Then laughing once more, he again slipped away into the recesses of his mind.

Ba'al had neither the time, nor the inclination, to answer him and his obviously taunting statement, so he ignored him in favor of giving his attention to the woman who was greeting them. Kataya had turned to him and was watching him, much as Ma'at had last night, with shaded amusement in her eyes. Still, he found that he could say nothing, as she bowed her head politely to him, saying, "Lord Ba'al, welcome to Avilion. If you will come with me, I will take you to my father, Artereos."

He forced himself to return her bow of greeting, and holding himself rigid, he finally managed to reply, "It is a pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to meeting with your father." That was as polite as he could manage for now.

Realizing just how he was feeling, she gave him a slight smile, but refrained from any comments, as she gestured to the path, telling him quietly, "If you will come this way, we will arrive very quickly. It is not far and Artereos is awaiting you." Turning, she led the way.

* * *

Vala lounged on the edge of Artereos's desk, and eyed him broodingly. Then sighing to herself, she smiled at him, saying, "I gave my word that I would not, ah, 'annoy' you, my love, so you can relax. You and Merdwin, both, actually." Straightening suddenly, her voice went from indolent taunting, with an underlying sexual tone, to firm and crisp, as she told him, "Besides, Kat says I have other tasks to perform and that an interest in you, or Mer, would just interfere with them. Therefore, I am serious, when I tell you that you can trust me not to molest either of you. You're perfectly safe with me, I assure you."

She grinned, adding, "I think the task she set me will be very amusing and challenging, you see, and I'm looking forward to it. So, stop acting like I'm going to jump your bones and harass you the first chance I get."

Studying her and reading her emotions, Artereos realized that she was completely serious, and he sat back in his chair, as he regarded her, before replying, "Very well. I can tell that you mean what you say. I will not inquire as to what it is _exactly_ that Kataya has set you to do, but since I understand that you are to remain here and become our liaison with the Goa'uld System Lords that are joining us in the upcoming war, I can well imagine. I trust my daughter explicitly; otherwise, I would not be so sanguine concerning your avowals and assurances." He suddenly smiled at her, adding, "However, I wish you joy of him and much luck, as well. I hope that you succeed in your endeavor. I'll even make sure that he is the one that must bring you the reports."

"My dear, Artereos," Vala drawled, as she allowed her head to tilt back and her body to fall into a seductive pose, "you have no idea how overjoyed you have just made me." Then she grinned cheekily at him, winked, and hopped off the desk. "I think I'm supposed to be a member of the greeting party on the steps, as well, so I should be going. According to Kat, they are almost here. Lantash and Malek should be arriving there shortly, too, from what I understand. I have to wonder if Lantash will keep his, ah…emotions…under control, but I suppose an explosion from him is too much to hope for with Samantha there to keep him calm. Give Mer my love and tell him I said hello, if I don't get to see him before you leave." She paused and turned back toward him, adding with a sincerity that always surprised him, when it came from her, "Tell him I approve of his choice. I met Janet last night, and she's a very nice person. More than that, though, she's perfect for him, just as your mate is perfect for you. I really like Nivar, as well." Then she was gone before he could answer her.

Behind her, Artereos shook his head, but a slight smile still curled his lips. One could not help but like the woman, even though she could be one of the most annoying people, at times, that he had ever met. At first appalled, when Kataya told him that the All had called her, now, after giving it much thought, he realized that she might have a very important part to play in keeping Ba'al involved and away from the lure of the evil that was coming. After all, going with them would be much simpler than working against the other System Lords, and he did not doubt that he would be tempted to give in and take the easier path. Vala might well be the extra weight that kept him from doing so. Should Ba'al turn to the Light of the All, then they would also be able to save Camulus, Hauhet, and Wadjet. Four more System Lords becoming different would be more than they expected to aid at one time, and it was worth the effort. Ba'al was a brilliant being, and if he changed for the better, he could do a great deal of good. And, if Kataya and Nivar were correct, then his host, too, would be a help in saving him. Freeing his host, as well as the others, was not the least they would gain from helping them.

He sighed, as he glanced over at the map of the Universe spread out on the War Table, before rising and going over to look at it yet again. He frowned in concentration, his mind immediately leaving thoughts of Ba'al far behind, as he once more studied what they had so far managed to put together and pinpoint as the Dark Lord's present positions. It was obvious that Dragmyst and Aeriea were directly in line with the foremost shadows of the darkness. Two more Gryfellyn clan worlds and one of the Vampesian's were also possible attack points early on in the fighting. Unless something changed, they would take the brunt of the first assault.

He was already reinforcing the defenses on those worlds, as well as moving any non-combat Dragons that could be convinced to leave Dragmyst to safer worlds, especially the young. Not only was it for their safety, it was imperative that the Dark forces did not learn of their impressive increase in numbers. He was fairly sure their world would be attacked in the first wave. He hated that many of them would need to leave, however, losing the Dragons was not acceptable, and he would not allow that to happen, if it was at all possible to avoid. Of course, he could force no one, or any being, to leave their home, but the clan Matriarchs were pushing their young to remain hidden and unknown. So far, most had understood how vital it was for their survival that their renewed fertility remain unknown and, while not happy about the situation, they were complying with the request. He would soon open several more of their 'safe' worlds to those in need of a safe haven. Thankfully, most of the worlds so far threatened were already somewhat well defended, and once reinforced, most of their populations would probably choose to remain in their homes, except, perhaps for their young. During the other Elvinsten'ien Wars most of the worlds affected had been more than happy to send at least their offspring, and their parents or caretakers, to the safe havens.

Those Dragons who would be entering into fighting partnerships began to arrive during the night, and they would continue to do so over the next few days. Those that needed to would then make their way to Valdellon, so that they could meet their partners and begin their training with them. He was looking forward to that, for most of the Elite and Exalted Warriors had Dragons with whom they had bonded. It would be interesting to see, say, Jack O'Neill, atop one of them and learning to fight from its back. He smiled wryly to himself, as he realized that Jack would probably love every minute of it, once the first shock left him, which was a very good thing. Jack, too, was changing and quickly becoming all that he was capable of being. Teal'c, already a Master Warrior, would soon become everything he was meant to be, as well.

The All informed them this morning that it had decided to call his old mentor to become an Elite Warrior. Evidently, Teal'c had been doing some heavy thinking about him, recently. Thinking that had led the All to study him and decide in his favor. However, at Bra'tac's age, the All would have to grant him a special boon, unless he agreed to step into the fire at once. He would need to inform Teal'c and, if Bra'tac had not arrived by the time they left for Valdellon, he would have to find him and ascertain his answer. Then, if he agreed, Teal'c would need to stay and discuss it with him before following them to Valdellon. Or, he supposed that they could await him, too, if it appeared he would arrive soon, which he suspected. Those were decisions that could be made when the time came to make them.

He glanced up, as the door opened, and Merdwin entered wearing an amused smile on his face. He raised his eyebrows in question, and Merdwin laughed in response, telling him, "They have arrived and are…saying hello."

Artereos smiled in return, telling him, "I will look forward to hearing about it. Although, I must assume that a battle did not break out, since I hear nothing to indicate a war has already begun."

"No, no battle, but it is a good thing that Samantha and Gwennetha were there, as there were a few, let us say, tense moments."

Artereos nodded, murmuring, "I suppose it was to be expected. We shall count ourselves fortunate that calm ensued."

Merdwin joined him at the table, as he agreed with him. "Kataya, of course, is both amused and exasperated. I find those two emotions to be opposites, but she manages to have them simultaneously, which probably helped to keep the peace. Between Samantha, Gwennetha, and Kataya, not even Vala has so far managed to start the next war prematurely."

Artereos nodded his understanding, before turning back toward the War Table. Now, they simply had to await the next events.

* * *

Ba'al looked up the steps they were approaching and frowned in recognition of at least two of the men standing atop them. They were Tok'Ra. The others, he did not know; however, he believed that at least one of them was Vampesian. Furthermore, it seemed that Ma'at had described Tavyn, the Silver Prince of Vampesia, very accurately, indeed, if it was him, as he suspected. He had never seen a more strikingly handsome man. He was careful not to look into his eyes for longer than a moment, though, since he preferred not find himself under some type of spell.

He looked back at the Tok'Ra and realized that neither of them were at all happy to see him arrive. The women standing beside them were gripping their arms firmly with one hand and softly soothing them with the other one. He smiled wryly, as they neared them. Knowing that he was not the only one having to hold his emotions in check offered him a slight release of some of his tension, and allowed him to tolerate being civil, as they came to a halt in front of them.

Lantash locked his jaw tightly thus keeping the rash words he would like to hurl at the System Lord standing before him from finding voice. He felt Samantha enter their minds and remind them of their agreement to be polite and courteous. He forced himself to relax and even managed a rather weak, though detectable, curling of his lips, as he gave a nod of his head in greeting, as he said, "Ba'al. It has been a long time." Then unable to stop himself, he added, "I must admit that, while I did not expect you to have enough foresight to choose the Light over their Darkness, I am…pleased…that you have done so, and I will even admit to being somewhat impressed, even though surprised, by your decision." There, he had been more than polite. He had even, almost, praised the…jerk…, as his Samantha would no doubt call him. He had other harsher words he preferred to call him, but they would only inflame his own temper, so he would avoid even thinking them. He hushed Martouf, as he laughed at his thoughts. Glancing over at Malek to see how he was taking this meeting, he was amused, and thus became more relaxed, to see the amazement in his friend's eyes.

Turning back to face Ba'al, after giving Lantash a rather disbelieving look, Malek added his own greeting, telling him, "Indeed, I must agree with Lantash. I am sure that we will all find our allying with one another, should it become a reality,…interesting…to say the least."

Ba'al's eyebrows raised in surprise. While Ma'at and Kai had assured him that they would greet him cordially, he had not really believed them. Finding himself in a position of equality with them, while annoying, was also something of a relief, since it indicated that he would not have to verbally battle with them, as well as negotiate with…Lord?...Artereos. He frowned to himself, as he realized that he did not question either Lord Yu or Ma'at as to how to address Artereos of Cadwaellon. Wonderful. He supposed that after all of the time taken attempting to come to know the man, now he would insult him over his title.

His host nudging him, while at the same time reminding him of what was occurring, brought him from his thoughts back to those around him. _"Kataya is about to introduce you to someone. I suggest that you give her your attention, rather than worrying over how to address the Lord of Cadwaellon. He is their king. Calling him Lord, at the least, would seem to be the most cautious route to take. Now, listen to them, not your thoughts." _

Realizing that his host was correct did nothing positive for him, but it did point out that he was allowing his attention to wander when it should not. He stopped himself from responding to him; however, it was becoming more and more difficult to continue to do so.

Hearing her begin to speak, he turned slightly toward Kataya, as she said, "Tavyn, I believe that you remember Willaria and Kai Yua; however, I do not believe that you have met Lord Ba'al."

Tavyn smiled slightly, agreeing, "No, I have not had that…pleasure. Please, do introduce us."

Biting her lip to stop herself from smiling in amusement, she murmured, formally, "Very well. Tavyn, I would like to introduce to you, Lord Ba'al." Then turning to Ba'al, she indicated the Vampesian, stating, "Lord Ba'al, I would like you to meet Prince Tavyn of Vampesia. He is a member of our War Council."

Tavyn nodded to him briefly, saying, "Welcome to Avilion." He paused before adding, "We must hope that your meeting with Artereos proves to be…beneficial…for all of us."

Stiffening his spine and forcing himself to look into the other man's eyes, Ba'al replied, "Thank you for welcoming us." Then reminding himself of what he was here to accomplish, he pressured himself to continue, saying, "We, too, hope to come to a mutually agreeable and propitious alliance."

Acknowledging his answer, Tavyn told him, "Knowing Ma'at and Yu, as I do, I would doubt that they would offer anything other than an equitable exchange. However, that is for Artereos to decide." He sent him a non-committal smile, along with his statement, and then turned back to Kataya, as she once more took command of the situation by turning to the others standing with them.

"Kai, Willaria, and Lord Ba'al, I would also like for you to meet Colonel Jack O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri."

"Jack, Daniel, this is Kai Yua, Lord Yu's daughter, her host Willaria, and Lord Ba'al. As you know, Lord Ba'al is here to meet with my father."

Daniel trod on Jack's foot, as he opened his mouth, just to remind him to be polite, and Jack looked at him in surprise. He wasn't going to be impolite…much. Then seeing the looks that were being sent his way, he reached up and rubbed his neck, before finally deciding what he could say without everyone in Avilion coming down on him. "Uh, yeah, it's…," his voice trailed off, as he pondered his next words, before finishing, "good to see you here." Even if you are a snake, he added to himself, as well as those that caught the thought, as he broadcast it.

Daniel nodded briefly, before quietly, telling them, "It's nice to meet you. I hope your meeting goes well."

He might have continued in his normal diplomatic way, if a voice from behind him hadn't drawled, slowly, "My Lord Ba'al. We meet again." Vala sauntered toward him, a half smile on her lips, and a challenge in her eyes.

Ba'al stood completely still, frozen in place, as he watched her approach. Finally, he murmured, "Qetesh."

Vala gave a short, hard laugh, before sending him a sardonic look and stating, "Hardly. You're quite aware that Qetesh and I parted ways some time ago. I, to live happily on, while she, poor thing, saw the end of her days. It was not, I might add, a great loss." She watched him closely before adding, shrewdly, "You never particularly cared for her, that was obvious, but then, she wasn't exactly the most pleasant being to be around. I should know, since I spent a great many years with her."

Reaching out she ran her hand lightly down his chest, before adding, "I always felt sorry for you and your host. She was such an unimaginative and boring lover. Now, had I been in control, you would have found out just how much this body knows how to do. There could have been so much…more."

She turned from him abruptly and greeted Kai and Willaria, before then turning to Kataya, and telling her, "I just left Artereos in the Library. I believe that he is waiting for Ba'al to join him there."

Kataya nodded, saying, "Thank you, Vala. We should not keep him waiting longer, then." She addressed the remainder of the group, stating, "If you will excuse us, I will deliver Lord Ba'al, and then rejoin you. Samantha, would you please take Kai and Willaria with you? I'll return shortly."

"Sure, Kat, no problem." Sam turned to Kai and held out her hand, telling her, "We didn't get introduced, yet, but I'm Kat's sister and teammate, Samantha Carter, and I imagine you know Gwennetha."

"Yes, I do, and I would enjoy accompanying you. We will see you, when you return, Kataya."

Kai Yua had taken control, once Willaria greeted Kataya, and she now turned to Ba'al. Leaning close to him, she whispered for his ears only, "Artereos rarely uses a title, so you need not be concerned about how you address him, as long as it is with politeness. Calling him Lord Artereos will show him some respect, however, so if you feel that a title would be appropriate, then it will do as well as any other." She paused before adding, "We will part ways at the doorways you see ahead of us."

He nodded his acknowledgement of her words, and then replied, just as softly as she had spoken, "Thank you. I do not know how we overlooked that question in our discussion."

She shrugged slightly, merely stating, "There was a great deal of information to go over. I am not surprised that they did not mention it, for after all; both my father and Ma'at have known Artereos for a very long time. It would not occur to them that you would not know how to address him. We all had to learn, so you are no different than we were when first we met him."

As they reached the intersecting hallways, Kataya turned to follow the main hallway, but the remainder of the group turned toward a side corridor. Kai raised her voice, as she told him, "We will see you when you have completed your discussions, Lord Ba'al."

"Very well." With those words, they parted ways, the main group to congregate in the game room, Lord Ba'al and Kataya to make their way to the Library. Just before they left, he bowed slightly to the group as a whole, before turning and striding down the hallway beside Kataya. Now that the time had finally arrived to meet Artereos, Ba'al found himself wishing he was anywhere, except where he now found himself. Realizing where his thoughts were leading him, he straightened, stiffening his shoulders even more than they already were, and then he tightened his jaw, clamping his teeth together firmly. Raising his chin, for added morale, he steeled himself to come face to face with one of the Goa'uld's most adamant enemies. Not only to face him, but to treat with him.

* * *

Feeling the tension growing in the Goa'uld walking beside her, Kataya decided to divert his thoughts from the upcoming meeting. Speaking calmly and in a neutral tone, she asked quietly, "Tell me, my Lord Ba'al, what is your host's name?"

Ba'al froze at the question, but help arrived in the form of a whisper, telling him softly, _"Nikolai. Nikolai Vestrenki." _

Without thinking, he answered her, "His name is Nikolai. Nikolai Vestrenki."

She gave him a brief, bright smile, as she commented, "What an attractive name." She studied him for a short time, before adding, "Yes, it is a very attractive name, and I think that it probably suits him well. He looks like a Nikolai should look…strong, capable, and trustworthy. You made a good choice, Ba'al." She then gave him a softer smile, as she stopped in front of a set of huge wooden doors. Keeping her voice both gentle and mild, with no hint of censure, she murmured, "Let us hope that the day comes, when he will agree with me."

Glancing at him, as he digested her words, she added, "We have arrived. Merdwin has already left, as only my father remains within this room. Come, and I will announce you, so that the two of you can begin your negotiations."

Suddenly unable to respond aloud, he simply nodded; however, she did not appear to notice his lack of a voice, as she knocked lightly upon the door before opening it. Throwing both doors open, so that they could enter side by side, she turned and closed them after they entered.

Ba'al stared across the distance that separated them. A tall old man was standing next to a rather large ornate table studying what looked to be a map. Ma'at had been true in her description of him, but he hadn't expected him to look quite so old or distinguished. As he studied him, he realized that he did not really look at all old. In fact, once one paid attention to his features and posture, one realized that the aura of age he projected was just that…an aura of something that was not true or real.

Then Artereos turned toward him, and looking into his eyes, Ba'al revised his first thoughts about him. It was still true that this was not an elderly man. No, he was not elderly…but, he was ancient…as ancient as time itself. As the thought flitted across his mind, Nikolai proposed, in an almost awed whisper, _"Perhaps it appears that way because he __**is **__as old as time itself. He was born in the Beginning Time, Ba'al; the Myst time. A time out of place and mind, before the Light spread and the Mysts lifted upon the Universe, the All. You can see the wisdom in his eyes, as well as the age…," _his voice trailed off completely; as he contemplated the multitude of millennia that the being before them had seen and experienced.

Ba'al could not seem to break their eye contact, but he did not feel threatened, in any way. On the other hand, although he did not feel that Artereos was an immediate threat, he knew, without a word being spoken or the shadow of a doubt flickering in his mind that he could become one both quickly and decisively…and with no hesitation, whatsoever. He also knew that, as long as he gave him no reason to do so, it would not happen. They were here to come to a mutually beneficial agreement in order to protect the Universe in its entirety, not to simply protect one another. Knowing, now, what Ma'at and Yu had tried to tell him, he whispered back, _"Yes, you can and, although it is somewhat disconcerting, it is also extremely reassuring. We do not have to be concerned that he will not do exactly as he says he will. There is no question of his honor. He will stand by his word." _

_"Yes, just as Ma'at and Yu assured us. I do not believe that this meeting will be as difficult as you feared it would. Now, come, you should greet him." _

_"Yes, of course." _

Artereos smiled slightly, as he monitored the conversation between host and Symbiote. Ba'al might be appalled later, but at the moment, he was feeling thankful for the quiet support his host was giving him, though he did not yet recognize the emotion as gratitude. Eventually, he would do so, but for now, it was just as well that the roots of the emotions remain hidden from him. After quietly greeting the host, Artereos set a link within their minds, and then left as unnoticed by Ba'al, as when he entered. War made strange bedfellows, it was true, but in the end, they were still enemies and all rules were set aside in the present circumstances. Only a fool would trust Lord Ba'al completely, either now or well into the future, and he was not a fool. Still, what he had seen, and monitored, so far, was promising. There _was _good in Ba'al…one just had to find it, pull it forward, and nurture it.

He glanced at Kataya, as she gave him a mental nudge to pull him from his internal musings.

"Father, this is Lord Ba'al and his host, Nikolai Vestrenki."

She turned from her father, saying, "Lord Ba'al, this is my father, Artereos of Cadwaellon."

Artereos nodded his acknowledgement of the introduction and greeted his guest, saying, "Welcome to Avilion. I am pleased that you were able to accommodate my schedule. I know that it must have been quite inconvenient, and I apologize for the necessity of doing this so quickly."

Ba'al bowed slightly from the waist, as he answered him, saying, "Thank you for the invitation and welcome. As for the timing of the meeting, it was not a problem for us. I am sure that if what Ma'at and Yu believe to be true does indeed take place, then we will all need to begin our preparations immediately. Therefore, the sooner we begin the better it will be…for all of us."

"Quite true and I can assure you that they were correct in their speculations."

Ba'al nodded his agreement, replying, "Yes, so Kai informed us last evening."

Kataya interrupted, telling them, "I will leave you to your discussion now, if you do not mind, Artereos. I still have many things left to do before we can leave."

Artereos smiled at her, as he told her, "Yes, of course, _Carusawyn. _I will contact you or Nivar should I need any information. I do not believe it will be necessary, but one never knows."

Turning to Ba'al, she told him, "I will see you later. Goodbye for now." She then walked to Artereos and, after kissing his cheek affectionately, she assured him, "Feel free to do so. Contact me when you are ready to set up the liaison…if you come to an agreement."

"Very well; I will, _Caruswyn_," Artereos assured her.

He waited, until she shut the door, to turn back to Ba'al and motion him toward a seat at his desk. "Would you care for a glass of something to drink?"

Ba'al looked faintly startled, before answering, "Yes, I believe that I would, if you do not mind. That sounds rather pleasant."

"Yes, I think so, too. Do you prefer port, mead, or something else altogether? I have several different types of liquor, beers, water, and many juices, so your choice is not limited to only the mead or the port. It is a Furling honey mead, and most Symbiotes find that they like it very well. You may even have had it at Lord Yu's home. He and Kai both enjoy it very much."

"We did have some mead; it was exceedingly flavorful, and I enjoyed it a great deal. If it is the same one, then I am sure that I would prefer it to the port, or some other drink."

Nodding his agreement, Artereos poured two glasses of mead and, bringing them from the bar to the desk, he set them both down in front of Lord Ba'al. Waving toward them, he indicated that he should choose one.

Since Artereos poured both of them from the same bottle, there was little to choose between them; however, Ba'al appreciated the gesture. There could be no chance that he would ingest some type of poison, since they were both drinking the same thing. He savored the scent before taking a sip. Oh, yes, this was the same excellent liqueur that Yu had served them the night before. He nodded his acceptance to Artereos, commenting, "Yes, this is what Lord Yu served. It is as flavorful now, as it was then. Thank you."

"You are welcome," Artereos replied as he reached for, and then sipped from, his own glass. He sighed in delight, as it bathed his palate and flowed across his tongue, inundating his senses with its rich sweetness. A slight smile touched his lips, as he watched Ba'al enjoy his in much the same way.

After a short time, Artereos asked quietly, "Shall we begin?"

Ba'al nodded briefly, stating firmly, "Certainly. As I am sure Kai advised your daughter, there are six of us. Lords Yu, Ma'at, Camulus, Hauhet, Wadjet, and myself." Reaching into an inner pocket, he pulled out the document that Kai had written up a scant few hours ago. Placing it before Artereos, he told him, "These are the terms upon which we all agreed. While most of them have room for negotiation, one is non-negotiable. We all agree that we must insist on its inclusion in some form, and preferably, it will remain as close to being unaltered as is possible. It might be easier, if you read through the document first, and then, we can discuss any which you feel are unacceptable."

"An excellent suggestion. I will do that now, and should you become bored while you wait, you are welcome to explore the Library or simply sit and relax, if you prefer."

"I believe that the relaxing sounds better than the reading, at least for the time being."

"As you desire." He glanced quickly through the document, before adding, "This should not take long."

Nodding his agreement, Ba'al relaxed and settled in to wait.

An hour and a half later, a slightly dazed Ba'al found himself waiting to meet with the person who would act as their liaison, before joining them for the middle-day meal. He could not say that he was pleased to be sitting down amongst so many Tok'Ra and Tau'ri, howbeit, at this point, it was just another change and shock that he would have to deal with and endure.

He turned his thoughts to the information that Artereos had given him concerning the Dark Lords and their ultimate goals. He had also given him a short summary of their previous attempts to achieve them, as well as, what they had so far managed to discern about this, their latest venture. He had shown him the star map and pointed out their present positions, explaining that, so far, they were being very cautious, as they gathered their forces and attempted to gather allies. For the first time, since Ma'at and Yu had told them who was offering to 'help' the System Lords, he truly comprehended what that would mean to them. They would turn on them and annihilate them totally, once they completed what the Dark Lords asked of them. There would be no 'sharing of the bounty of the Universe', for there would be no Universe, at least, not as they now knew it.

He looked down at the Alliance agreement once more, just to make sure that he had not missed something, but it was all still there. After reading through it, Artereos had simply nodded and agreed to the terms, after he made a few minor changes. The one Ba'al had been sure would be a very large obstacle in their path had not so much as raised an eyebrow, let alone an objection. Artereos had no difficulty in agreeing to send whatever Warriors they might need, should the Dark Lords send their own soldiers, rather than simply using the other System Lord's Jaffa. He had even added a line stating that they would train some of their Jaffa, so that they, in turn, could train their own troops, in how to battle different beings, races, and…creatures of Myth. He had also added that they would supply them with a small tome that would describe and explain the different races, creatures, and beings with which they might come into contact, since so many of them would, at best, be simply legends, and at worst, completely unheard of by their Jaffa.

So, they sat in quiet contemplation of their own thoughts and sipped on their drinks, as they awaited the liaison's arrival. Artereos glanced up at him, as he sensed Ba'al's obvious surprise at the ease at which they had reached an agreement. He smiled slightly, set his glass aside, and then murmured, "Yu and Ma'at would not have included anything they knew would not be acceptable, and thus would cause you undue stress and anxiety, without at least warning you that we would not accept it. We have negotiated other agreements, Ba'al, and they are well aware of our, shall we say, lines in the sand, which you will come to understand better, as time passes."

He paused, before telling him, "We understand that, should the Dark Lords decide to add some of their own troops to your fight with the other System Lords, you would be without the experience that you would need to counter them. Not only would you lack the needed experience, but also the soldiers with the needed abilities to combat them and their minions. While we do not truly expect them to turn their own soldiers upon you, we will not take the chance that it could happen. We will prepare for the eventuality, whether or not it occurs."

"We will also be monitoring them closely, and should they suddenly turn their main force in your direction, rest assured that we would counter them there, just as we will in any other measures they may take. Stay in close contact with our liaison, for they will be kept closely informed as to any changes that are taking place or threats that are developing that would affect the six of you."

Ba'al nodded his understanding, and smiled wryly, saying, "I will do so, and I will explain our decision about using a liaison to keep each other informed. I will also tell them, as well as give them, the agreement, and its favorable conclusion, even though I am sure that they are already well aware of the outcome."

Artereos chuckled, but before he could respond, a knock sounded upon the door, and Vala stepped slightly inside.

"Ah, Vala, come in, please." He turned back to Ba'al, telling him, "I believe that you know Vala. She will be our liaison, so any questions or concerns can be brought to her, and she will take care of what she can, and see to it that we are notified, as soon as possible, if it is something that she cannot resolve herself. She will also contact us, if you wish to speak to any of us for any reason."

Before Ba'al could respond, Artereos turned to Vala, telling her, "I am going to allow you to see to Lord Ba'al's comfort, now, since I have another meeting, in a few minutes. If you would not mind, please accompany him to the middle-day meal, and then arrange for your next meeting to exchange information."

Looking at Ba'al once more, he nodded slightly, stating, "Until we meet again, Ba'al."

Vala nodded her acquiescence and smiled at Ba'al, as she took his arm and urged him toward the door, saying, "If you will come with me now, we can finalize our arrangements."

Artereos sighed, as the door closed behind them. Shortly after their meal, they would leave for Valdellon. It was time to once more begin the search for the little Queens.

TBC


End file.
